Code Tekka: The Geass Knight
by kyugan
Summary: It has been a year since the Black Rebellion, and the Britannian occupation of Japan has begun anew. The few remaining Black Knights are no match for the empire on their own, but help arrives as a ghost from the past returto wage the war anew. Zero/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Since this one got good reviews from all the familliar faces, I figured I'd go ahead and post the prologue, at the very least.

This one's freash of the presses though, so don't expect rapid-fire updates too soon.

I own nothing but my twisted, twisted soul, and devious imagination.

* * *

Prologue.

_Depths of Space, Saturn, the Sol-System._

_In the cold, barren depths of space, a lone object slowly drifted through the void, tumbling end over end on its solitary journey, having traveled light years without seemingly reaching it's intended destination._

_Not that time mattered, as there was nothing living within the strange, oval shaped chunk of rock. Nonetheless, it possessed a form of consciousness, enough to determine that it had yet to achieve its objectives, and as such, should continue onwards until such time as it had._

_It had already passed several planetoids in its search, and had been greatly disappointed thus far. Most of the prior ones had been towering gas giants, with an atmosphere too chaotic for it's purposes. The closest planet since clearing the asteroid belt had been an even greater letdown, as while it possessed a solid planet; it lacked any form of ecosystem outside of microscopic organisms._

_However, as it drew closer to the third planet, its sensors detected numerous energy readings, a clear sign of a relatively advanced civilization. On top of that, it seemed to possess a stable environment, one that could easily support it during it's mission._

_Course set, the pod advanced towards the blue planet, clearing the moon in an arc, it's hull reddening as it tore through the atmosphere in a freefall, unaware, and unconcerned, with the scenario unfolding below_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all falling apart. Nunnally was gone, the enemy knew who he was, and the Black Knights were being swamped by the sheer multitude of Britannian forces, with no apparent end in sight.

Such were the thoughts of one Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly known as Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Emperor Charles zi Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire and his fifth wife, Empress Marianne Lamperouge, otherwise known as the Revolutionary Zero, leader of the Black Knights, the so-called champions of justice.

The former prince glared, leveling a handgun at his former childhood friend turned mortal Enemy, Kururugi Suzaku, the two of them glaring into each other's eyes, as if daring the other to shoot. The Honorary Britannian had cornered the former prince in the midst of his escape, shooting off his helmet, revealing his identity after almost a year of secrecy.

Instead of being stunned, it only seemed to infuriate Suzaku, the two of them coming to what had once been referred to as a Mexican standoff, both slowly gauging the best moment to pull the trigger.

The problem was, Lelouch was too stricken to think straight at the moment, his desire to remove the interference and track down his lost sister, Nunnally, conflicting with his unwillingness to shoot his former friend

Suzaku, however, had no such compulsions, especially since he had FINALLY cornered the man that had not only undermined his efforts to improve the system, but had taken his love from him, in an apparently staged massacre.

"Get out of my way, Suzaku." Lelouch warned, his features grim, though there was a light of mania in his eyes, akin to those of a cornered cat, the exiled prince cursing himself for wasting his Geass on the brown haired teen before him on something as redundant as 'live'.

"Not this time, 'Zero'." Suzaku countered, emphasizing the name of the teen's alter-ego, his features dark as he leveled his own weapon at his friends face "I'm bringing you in for crimes against the Empire."

"The empire is the one that committed crimes!" Lelouch snarled, his other hand waving to the side as he kepthis own firearm levelled at Suzaku's head "You keep preaching about changing the system from within, but all that does is let them sink their claws deeper into society!"

"I don't need to explain myself to a TERRORIST." Suzaku stated coldly, his green eyes boring into Lelouch's purple ones, the teen having no reason to fear Lelouch's power of Geass, since he'd already been 'marked' before "Now come quietly, or I'll be forced to shoot."

"You fool!" Lelouch snapped, whipping his handgun at his friends face, only to yell as Suzaku fired first, knocking the weapon from his hand "Damn!"

A second shot fired out, this one catching the exiled prince in the shoulder, spinning him around and knocking him to the floor, where he lay grasping his injury, eyes wide.

"This is Suzaku Kururugi." the honorary Britannian announced, speaking into his mouthpiece as he approached the stricken prince, his features cold and unexpressive "Have subdued Zero, moving in for capture-!"

Red light bathed the area around them, Suzaku looking up in alarm, his eyes wide with shock as an object rocketed towards them, wreathed in fire, the very air rumbling from the force of it's planet-fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'A meteorite?!' the Knight exclaimed, gaping up at it in shock, his eyes flicking to the sprawled form of Lelouch, who seemed to be going into shock from his injury, as he was simply lying there, face up on his back, right at the center of the rock's landing zone.

For a moment, time stood still, the background going silent as Suzaku gazed at the twitching, gasping form of his onetime best friend. It would have take the briefest of seconds for him to rush to Lelouch's aid, pulling him out of the path of the falling chunk of space debris. It would take more to carry him safely out of the blast radius, but Suzaku had undergone military training, and could easily carry TWICE the exiled prince's weight at a sprint.

He was actually stepping forward to do it, as murdering Terrorist that he was, Suzaku wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror if he allowed Lelouch to die like this. Executed for his crimes after being found guilty, maybe, though he'd prefer the prince simply be locked away for life, when the world seemed to black out, as a single word tore through his mind.

_**'LIVE!'**_

Automatically, his body moving of it's own volition, Suzaku turned his back on his downed friend and ran, full speed, as far away from the blast zone as possible, his thoughts filled solely with the thought, the overwhelming NEED, to survive no matter what the costs.

He was still running when the earth seemed to jump, sending him crashing face first into the dirt, just as an explosion tore through the air behind him, dust and shrapnel pelting him from all sides as the shockwave rolled him over.

He lay still, as he'd been instructed, his military training rising instantly to mind as he covered his head and waited the blast out, only raising his head from the ground when the noise died down, blinking in confusion as the effect of Lelouch's Geass faded away.

He gaped, eyes widening in horrified disbelief as he gazed down at the crater that had been dug by the impact. Easily fifteen feet deep, and a good thirty feet in diameter, the walls of the crater looked partially melted, testament to how fast the chunk of rock had been going when it ploughed through the atmosphere.

At the bottom of the crater lay the rock itself, Suzaku's eyes widening in awe as he gaped down at the glowing, almost crystalline form through the steam that was rising of it.

The was no sign of Lelouch.

"Suz…aku…" a broken voice called out, the Knight jumping in surprise as his headset sparked to life, the voice fixing into that of Cornelia li Britannia, Third princess of the empire, and his commanding officer "Kururugi Suzaku, what is you status? What happened up there? Report!"

"I'm alive, milady." The Honorary Britannian reported, his voice seeming oddly distant as he spoke into the mouthpiece "The explosion was caused by a meteor of some sort…I was caught in the blast radius, but am unharmed."

"A meteor?" the purple haired princess wondered, her voice laced with incredulity, and a hint of intrigue "Sounds like something for the R&D team…" she muttered, only to get back on track almost immediately "what's your status, have you restrained Zero?"

Something clattered against Suzaku's feet, the Honorary Britannian looking at object that had brushed against his boot, bending down to pick it up. It was half of Zero's mask, split down the middle from his gunshot, the remainder of the lens had been shattered by the impact, the once flawless obsidian sheen pitted and dented.

"Zero…has been terminated." Suzaku reported, one hand on his mouthpiece, the other holding the remains of Zero's mask up to his face "Repeat, Zero is dead."

Unbeknownst to Suzaku, a third party was witness to the revolutionary's death, Kallen Kozuki looking on in horrified disbelief, her heart shattering as she held the other half of the man's broken helmet in her trembling hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the bottom of the crater, heedless to the events that were already transpiring around it, the pod slowly set about carrying out it's prime directive._

_It had been most fortunate, as despite the rough landing, it had happened across a test-subject almost immediately, and if the readings it was getting were accurate, a subject that, as the examinations proceeded, matched all of the requirements it's masters had included._

_Verification received, it promptly set about it's secondary objective, the gem giving off an ominous glow as it transmitted it's findings into space, the signal surpassing the speed of light as it left the Solar system behind, to alert the masters that a suitable planet had been found._

_Deep within the gem, the specimen lay naked, his clothes having been dissolved by the assimilation process, black hair wafting softly, an almost peaceful expression on his face, as if he were suspended in an artificial womb._

_On the inside though, a certain, dark haired prince was screaming at the top of his lungs, as a pain akin to nothing he'd dreamt tore through every fiber of his being._

_Code Tekka: The Geass Knight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it, the prelude to this latest mania of mine.

Here's hoping the next few chapters are as gripping, ne?

R&R!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

You all know the drill.

I own nothing, stop tormenting me with this knowledge and enjoy the fic already!

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening.

Over a year had passed since the failed Black Rebellion, the event that was rapidly being broadcast as the second defeat of Japan as a nation.

In the wake of the rebellion, the superior Britannian military force had swept in, rounding up the vast majority of the treacherous Black Knights, who without their Leader, Zero, were swiftly defeated, a vast majority of them either killed in battle, or arrested afterwards.

A small portion of the rebels managed to avoid capture, however it was but a mere handful compared to the numbers they had once possessed, and with Zero's death, there was little fear, or hope, of their returning to any semblance of power.

The Six houses of Kyoto, otherwise known as the Japanese 'Self-Government council', NAC, had been executed for their assisting the Black Knights, though the supposed head of the six families, Sumaragi Kaguya, supposedly escaped to the mainland before the Britannian authorities could capture her.

The Japanese, or Elevens as the Britannian's referred to them, were given a particularly hard time after the rebellion, the Britannian forces clamping down even harder on them than they had before, in order to drive home the fact that resistance was POINTLESS, that they never stood a chance, no matter how hard they wished for it.

Many stubbornly persisted that it was only a matter of time before Zero returned to put the Britannian invaders in their place, that the revolutionary would never abandon the people to whom he'd become a beacon of hope.

Such dreams were swiftly and brutally crushed, by the announcement of his death, at the hands of Kururugi Suzaku, the first Honorary Britannian to be awarded a position amongst the illustrious Knights of the Round for his service to the Empire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Bartley grumbled to himself as he switched off the news report, feeling absolutely disgusted. It had been hard enough standing through the Eleven's anointment the first time, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of it every time he turned on the news.

'It might serve to keep the Eleven's in their place…' he muttered, recalling how the insurgents had dropped to almost half after the announcement was broadcast 'but that doesn't mean I have to LIKE it.'

Grumbling to himself, the bald, portly general made his way down the corridor of the research facility he'd been assigned to, nodding in the direction of several technicians that passed him as he made his way to the main lab.

Jeremiah Gottwald, the insufferable blowhard that had arrested him after the assassination of the late prince Clovis, was back again for another 'upgrade', much to his indignation. The former margrave just wouldn't stop going on about how nobody could compare to him now, heedless of the fact that, at the press of a button, Bartley could turn the man into lumpy spaghetti sauce.

Not that he WOULD mind you, for as satisfying as it would doubtless be, hell the very idea often helped Bartley drift off to sleep at night, it would be nothing compared to what the Emperor would do to the General if anything happened to the man. Jeremiah had boasted that his potential had been 'realized', and that he now served the emperor at another facility, and despite his obvious dislike for the former margrave, Bartley didn't need to guess what would happen if the man died on his watch.

Fortunately, the modifications had gotten to the point where the procedure was almost completely automated, Bartley didn't even need to do much except occasionally stick his head into the lab to make sure the techs weren't scribbling on Jeremiah's tube or whatever nonsense they came up with to pass the time. Well, that and be there to see the man off, something that was inspired mixed feelings.

On the one hand, he was always glad to see the Cyborg go. On the other, it was a given that he wouldn't be gone LONG.

"How are things proceeding?" he demanded, stepping into the lab the man frequented for his maintennance, hands clasped behind his back, only to glowered at the technician as he noticed the empty tank "Where is he?"

"Lord Jeremiah left thirty minutes ago, General." A low, childish voice pointed out, Bartley whipping round to face the young teen standing behind him in a military uniform, his light brown hair slightly tousled, giving him an almost cherubic appearance that was marred by his expressionless eyes "I brought him new orders, which requested his presence back at headquarters."

"Dammit Rolo! I've warned you about sneaking up on me like that!" Bartley snapped, his heart racing a mile a minute from shock "Listen, you and Jeremiah might not be part of my unit, but I am STILL a General, and as such you superior, so please refrain from sneaking up on me!"

"My apologies." Rolo offered, though going by his expression alone, it was doubtful the youth really cared what the balding general had said "I was also asked to collect your report on the OTHER project."

"Right this way." Bartley muttered, his mood improved somewhat with the absence of Jeremiah, as he led the teen out of the lab and down the corridor. Truth be told, he had nothing against Rolo, as unlike Jeremiah, the teen was well-spoken and didn't give himself airs. That being said, it didn't take a genius to understand that he'd been trained as an assassin, Bartley had seen that trademark tread, like a cat padding towards it's prey, on many a man before, which was one of the reasons he hated the youth sneaking up on him.

Not that he believed that the emperor wanted him dead, after all, despite his failure in protecting Prince Clovis, Bartley had an exemplary military record, and had contributed greatly to the research fields. No, he suspected that Rolo had been assigned here to drive home the fact that the Emperor KNEW of his involvement in Clovis' research into the power of Geass, and was making sure that Bartley didn't tell anyone.

They came to a halt outside a set of sealed doors, Bartley nodding at the armed guards posted on either side, before moving towards the retinal scanner on the wall, Bartley swiftly brushing past the doors, Rolo on his heels, moving onto the next and clearing his throat.

"The rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain." The general muttered, speaking into a microphone on the panel, making sure to keep his tone neutral and calm as he watched the device match his voiceprint to the one recorded, and listed the phrase as one of the few that allowed Bartley to enter with a companion.

The second door opened into a narrow hallway, enough for three people to stand Single file, but not much else. Suppressing an involuntary shiver as Rolo filed in behind him, the General walked up to the final door, placing his palm against the screen to be read.

However, rather than simply scanning the general's palm print, this security feature actually carried out a quick scan of his vital signs, including blood pressure, heart-rate, right down to body heat and blood-type. The palm scanner was simply a means of tricking whatever enemy managed to make it this far, the previous two designed to lull them into a false sense of security.

Anyone could copy a person's retinal and voice data with modern technology, Britannian spies did it all the time, and while Bartley was confident in his ability to stand up under interrogation, it wouldn't have done them any good to learn his password, since it would only have allowed ONE person to bypass the second door.

But nobody could completely replicate another person's vital signs to the extent it could bypass the third doors medical scanner. Many would rightfully assume it to be a palm-print recognizer, and it was actually listed as such on the blueprints. Even if they somehow managed to force Bartley to open the door for them, his irregular heart rate and perspiration would have let the system now that something was wrong, commencing an immediate shut down of the facility.

Bartley was rather proud of it, as it was one of his own personal touches to the security systems.

The door opened onto a large, cavernous space, more akin to a rocket storage bunker than a laboratory, with technicians racing around, monitoring various screens and readouts, as they gathered information on the object standing in the center of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first glance, you would assume it to be some sort of melted, avant-garde artwork, a modern artist's means of expressing oneself. A closer look would reveal that, despite its inorganic appearance, the strange, towering shape was ALIVE, and surprisingly organic to the touch.

It resembled a plant, though not one that anyone had ever seen before, with a long, winding stem that felt equal parts organic and artificial, clumps of leaves at it's base, and a drooping bud that was, in fact, a bright red crystal.

The plant had been discovered a year ago, in the crater caused by the asteroid that had almost crushed Kururugi Suzaku during the Black Rebellion, a fact many Britannian's were torn about.

The meteor, now named 'Zero's Requiem' by the Britannian military top Brass, had been recovered in secret, and brought to this secure facility for study. By that stage, it had already taken on plant-like features, and the energy readings coming off it were enough to make the energy research divisions drool at the mouth, as despite it's small size, it gaze of the same level of energy as a nuclear power plant going at maximum capacity.

Emperor Charles, seeing a potential new source of energy, had ordered the meteor's existence be kept secret, Zero's death being attributed to Kururugi. Bartley, who's facility was already operating with discretion on behalf of the Geass order, was entrusted with uncovering what secrets he could about this strange new life form.

So far their research hadn't turned up squat, other than the fact that the plant seemed to be self sustaining, and seemed to respond to no outside stimuli, even when samples were collected from it's stem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's grown at least another ten feet since the last report." Bartley reported, walking up to the railing, his hands behind his back as he eyed the plant with a careful expression "So far it hasn't responded to outside stimuli, though we've been careful to avoid anything that might cause irreparable damage. There doesn't seem to be any reproductive systems typical to earth-based flora, though it seems to respond positively to sunlight, or rather certain UV rays."

Rolo's eyes flicked to the overhead lamps, which were shining on the plant from all angles. His eyes narrowed as he took in the crystalline bud at the plant's head, more specifically at the huddled shadow it the center. "What about the head?"

"Sadly, we were unable to retrieve a sample without risking damage to the plant." Bartley admitted, shaking his head in apology "Despite its appearance, it is more akin to an umbrae than crystal, though admittedly small arms fire seems to bounce right off it."

"And what of the thing inside?" Rolo asked, his cold, emotionless eyes never leaving the mysterious shadow within that was visible only when light shone off the bud's surface "Has there been any response?"

"We've hooked up several monitors to the bud since it was first discovered." Bartley admitted, leading the assassin over to a console, where a lone technician was monitoring several vital signs "Whatever it is in there, it's most assuredly alive, there's a heartbeat, but no signs of higher brain activity."

"It's almost like a womb." The technician spoke up, flinching slightly as Rolo's gaze landed on her, realizing she hadn't been given permission to speak "What I mean to say is that whatever is in there is being sustained by the energy from the plant, almost like a child in the womb."

"This is all merely speculation of course." Bartley added hurriedly, diverting the assassin's attention away from his subordinate "We've yet to determine if the vital signs are part of the plant, or a separate entity altogether. For all we know, it could simply be an organ indigenous to the plant itself."

"I see." Rolo noted, nodding his head in understanding, his eyes trailing slowly upwards to land on the bud, narrowing slightly at the chill it sent up his spine. He didn't know why, but every time he gazed at the thing, he had this unusual sense of apprehension, as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"By the way." The assassin spoke up, turning back to face Bartley, who'd been conversing with another tech regarding the power readings coming off the plant "Prince Schneizel asked me to escort you to his research facility in Texas, apparently some of his scientists wish to discuss having the plant transferred there."

'I'll just BET they do.' Bartley grumbled, recalling the 2nd princes little clique of brown-nosing egg-heads with a hint of disgust. One such egghead, Earl Lloyd Asplund, the creator of the revolutionary Lancelot Knightmare piloted by Kururugi, held a particular spot on the General's black list, as he always seemed so damnably smug. It didn't help that he had good reason to be smug, what with his Lancelot outdistancing the existing Knightmare Frames by a wide margin.

Leaving instructions with his team to continue to monitor the plant, the General led Rolo out of the bunker, breezing past the security systems as he made his way to his office to prepare for yet another grueling debate with Schniezel's flunky's.

Unnoticed by anyone, the monitor devoted to mental activity gave a slight ping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who am I?' the figure wondered, his eyes slowly opening but seeing nothing but all encompassing darkness spread out before him, a feeling of weightlessness washing over him as he gazed around.

'Who's hand is this?' he wondered, blinking at the appendage that extended away from him, as if to grasp at the shadows 'Oh…it's mine…' he noted, watching idly as the palm turned towards him, slowly closing the long, elegant fingers and opening them, marveling at how fluidly they operated.

The being's earliest existence had been one of pain, sheer, unbridled agony had composed every conscious moment, a suffering that had known no end until recently, where his mind had escaped into this shadowy realm beyond pain.

'How did I get here?' he wondered, floating aimlessly in the sea of darkness, as if drifting through space, save for the lack of stars 'What am I doing here? Why am I here?'

'**Destroy.'**

'Destroy what?' the being wondered, not even questioning the second voice that had apparently sounded within his own head 'What is my purpose?'

'**Destroy all enemies.'**

'Enemies?' the figure wondered, brow furrowing in confusion as the voice echoed in his head, some deep, dark emotion rising from the back of his mind 'What enemies?'

An image of a blue planet appeared in his mind, populated by a race of two legged creatures of varying races and status. He saw them living bunched together like cattle in massive cities, saw them eking out a meager existence in the wastelands. He saw them living opulently and in poverty, committing atrocities and working miracles for one another. He saw soldiers brutally massacre an enemy city, as well as a woman holding her newborn child in her arms.

'**Enemies.'**

_'NO!'_

Before the beings eyes, the images of countless, faceless human beings, were replaced by a man with his white hair styled like a judge's wig, dressed in a purple military uniform with a cloak and breeches. The man sat beneath a massive crest, a lion and snake imposed on a red cross over a blue background.

The massacring soldiers were replaced with giant, assorted mechanical figures, piloted by men and women that wore a uniform with the same crest.

'These are my enemies?' the being wondered, his minds racing as he tried to take in all the information at once.

'**All humans are your enemies.'**

_'No! Our enemy is Britannia!'_

'Britannia?' the being queried, holding his left eye as it twinged, a sudden spike of pain lancing through his mind 'My enemy is Britannia?'

'**All humans are your enemies.'**

_'Britannia is the enemy!'_

'Yes…'the figure muttered, features hardening as the second voices words dragged more memories to the surface 'Britannia is the enemy.'

'**You will destroy all enemies.'**

_'You will destroy Britannia!'_

'I will…destroy all enemies…' the figure growled, his hand clenching over his left eye as he glared at the cracking darkness around him 'I will…destroy Britannia! I am-!'

A single word tore through his memory, a name, and a symbol, of a being shrouded in a black cloak, his face obscured by a black mask in the shape of a hawk, the word screaming from his lips, as if torn from his very being, the dual voices screaming it alongside his own.

_"**ZERO!"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the bunker, warning klaxons screamed to life as the energy reading from the plant went crazy. The technicians, running around like headless chickens without Bartley to reign the in, were so panicked that they failed to notice the twin bursts of purple light at the center of the bud, the crystal like cocoon cracking as the being contained within moved for the first time in over a year.

A clawed armored hand punched through the crystal, sending a spray of copper colored fluid spraying through the air. A second joined, it, the two limbs widening the rip as the being inside tore his way into the world in a savage mockery of rebirth.

He reared his head back, howling at the of his lungs, the mechanized roar shaking the very walls of the underground cavern as the technicians ran around in a mindless panic, pounding on the doors in a bid to get them open, only to be locked in with the being as the security protocols activated, sealing the room tight.

With a crash, the figure dropped to the floor, landing on armored feet, leaving a sizeable dent in the steel floor, the pod behind him withering away as the life-fluid drained out of it.

Standing at over two meters tall, dressed in black armor, trimmed with red and gold, the armored figure looked like something out of a nightmare, a nightmare that, to the technicians, was only about to get worse.

"Open fire!" one of the guards yelled, bringing his rifle to bear and emptying a clip into the giant alongside his men. The bullets, however, bounced off the armor like pebbles hurled at a tank, only serving to draw the giant's attention to them, the purple light that composed its eyes narrowing as it registered the insignia on their uniforms.

"Britannia…" it growled, the voice modulated, as if it were speaking through a filter, though the venom and anger in its tone was all too understandable as it slowly turned, advancing towards them "My enemy…"

"C-call for back up!" the guard yelled, yelling over his shoulder as the creature turned to face them "Tell them to get Knightmares in here on the-!"

The man's words were cut off as his head was severed from his body, the terrified technicians looking on helplessly as the corpse fell to the floor, the monstrosity standing over it like the angel of death.

"Britannia is my enemy…" it growled, tossing the head of the guard, which bore a startled expression, to the side, the purple lights of it's eyes narrowing as it glared at the cowering technicians, the hatches on it's shoulder pads opening ominously "I will…DESTROY!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bartley, who was reclining in his seat on Rolo's personal transport, going over his strategies for warding off Schneizel's lackey's for the umpteenth time, suddenly startled as the plane shook, turning to eye Rolo, who was instantly alert at the unexpected turbulence.

"Captain, what the devil was that?!" the General demanded, gripping his seat for support as he spoke into the phone attached to his armrest that connected directly to the cockpit "What the devil's going on?!"

"S-Sir!" the pilot gaped, his voice laced with terror as his crewmates scrambled about, trying to right the aircraft and check on the cargo they were carrying "The…the facility behind us…just detonated!"

"WHAT?!" Bartley demanded, his eyes wide as he spun round, gaping out the window at the massive pillar of smoke that was rising from the hidden facility, beacon that could be seen for miles in the desert sands.

'What could have happened?!' the General gaped, his face a mask of pure, unadulturated horror as he thought of all the lives that had been lost there, and how close he'd come to being among them 'Nobody but the emperor and Schniezel knows this facility exists!'

"What's that?" Rolo wondered, eyes narrowing suspiciously at something outside the window, Bartley turning to follow his gaze, blinking at the purple light that was apparently emerging from the smoke, heading straight towards them.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" the General yelled, throwing himself to the floor as the plane swerved to avoid the attack, cursing as the shockwave from the near collision tore one of the engines from the craft.

Rolo, who'd been beside the window this all time, could only gape after the comet of purple light, shaped like some iridescent phoenix, an armored figure just barely visible within the light, before it rushed away towards the horizon, the plane crashing towards the desert floor below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hovering just within the atmosphere, the armored figure known as Zero gazed down at the planet below, glowing purple eyes narrowed as he took in the numerous bodies of land beneath him.

'It would appear that the world is much larger than I'd first thought.' He noted with a dismissive air, arms crossed as he glazed down on the world, like a Hawk hunting it's prey 'Still, it should be a simple matter to find Britannia from up here…hm?'

Without warning, almost of their own volition, Zero's eyes were drawn to a small island chain of the coast of the largest continent, only visible because of his altitude. The glowing purple lights of his eyes narrowed, his mind racing as feelings awoke within him, both good and bad.

There was something about this small, island nation that drew him towards it, something so deep, so profound, that it overrode his desire to seek out Britannia and assault them from on high.

'Shouldn't hurt to check it out.' He muttered, uncrossing his arms as he tilted towards the planet, the thrusters on his back firing as he tore through the atmosphere at speeds that would rip a fighter jet to pieces, aiming for the coastline of the island nation.

Unbeknownst to the armored giant, the feelings that awoke within him were akin to those felt upon a long lost relative's return, a sense of homecoming, of return.

And so, with the world completely unaware of what transpired in the desert, the Tekkaman known as Zero descended on Area 11.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basically takes part in an alternate version of R2.

The events of season one are the same, but instead of being captured, a Radam tekkapod crashed into Lelouch, apparently killing him. Suzaku took the credit and became a knight of the Round, and the Black Knights were left leaderless, as Kallen saw his 'death' as well.

For those wondering, Lelouch, or rather, Zero's Tekkaman transformation looks just like Blade's, but the color scheme is that of the Gawain Knightmare frame from season 1. (Black overall body, red shoulder pads and chest armor, with gold trim around the edges, mouth guard and Visor)

Also, his helmet, in Tekkaman mode, resembles Blades, but is shaped like his old Zero Helmet with Wing Knight's (Kamen Rider) visor.

Other than that, his powers, and weapons, are identical to Blades.

Lelouch will be referred to, and refer to himself as 'Zero', with no memory of his past life, either as Lelouch lamperouge, or Lelouch vi Britannia. The only ones that refer to him as Lelouch will be thows who know him (Which thanks to Charlie, is limited to three, people, since Suzaku saw no reason to spill who Zero was. Dead men tell no tales after all.

Britannia is SOOOOOOOO gonna get raped...

R.R compels you, Read & Review!

C.C: There will be Pizza...and fanservice.

Kallen: WHO'STHE SICK FREAK THAT PUT A CAMERA IN THE SHOWER?!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Due to popular demand, here's the second chapter in this saga.

The others are going to take a lot longer, so please be patient.

Credit to the respective creators.

* * *

Chapter 2: Area 11.

Kururugi Suzaku sighed as he filed into the meeting room of the Knights of the round, having been summoned there by the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, for an emergency group meeting.

The recently promoted Knight of Seven, the only Honorary Britannian to receive the honor of joining, had settled into his duties with professional ease, though there were still certain things he could do without, such as the attentions of the Knights of Three and Ten respectively.

The former, Gino, was an amiable sort and was eager to make friends, but Suzaku considered him a little to overbearing, and in truth, had more than enough of friendship for a while now. He found it just too painful to deal with.

The latter, Luciano, was a card carrying, bloodthirsty psychopath that reveled in destruction, death, and being able to deal out both in copious amounts. It was well known that were it not for his loyalty to the empire, and his rank amongst the knights, he'd have been executed long ago for killing his comrades along with the enemy.

The rest of the knights were more or less content to leave the new recruit to his own devices. Bismarck generally let them all do their own thing, unless situation required them to cooperate, or appear together, Dorothea gave him words of advice, but generally followed Bismarck's example and sat back. Nonette considered him an oddity, but otherwise ignored him altogether. Which Suzaku was grateful of, as anyone that could put the fear of God into Princess Cornelia was not someone he felt he wanted anything to do with.

And Anya? Well, so far as the pink haired pilot was concerned, Suzaku was simply another part of the scenery, like a piece of furniture or something that had been brought in one day.

Stepping into the room, the recently appointed Knight pulled up alongside Gino, ignoring the pointed smirk directed at him from Luciano as Bismarck stepped before them, firing up a holographic projectile.

"As of 09:00 hours, one of the Empire's covert research facilities was wiped out." The Knight of One reported, his sole visible eye directed at his comrades, taking in their expressions as he displayed still pictures of the desert facility.

"Damn… Luciano snorted, a bloodthirsty grin lining his features as he toyed with one of his throwing knives "If I'd known they were gonna be having a barbeque in the desert I'd have brought some steaks with me."

"This facility," Bismarck continued, shooting the Knight of Ten a warning glare with his good eye "was housing not only Jeremiah Gottwald's cybernetics development," the screen changed, displaying the former margrave turned assassin's face in profile, before shifting to an older shot of a giant crystal in a crater "but also the meteorite 'Zero's Requiem', which was being studied as a potential energy source."

Suzaku flinched, fist clenching as he gazed on the image, recalling that day oh so long ago, when he'd abandoned his one time best friend to his fate. He'd pushed it all aside, steadily insisting that it had been Karmatic justice that had done the revolutionary in.

It still didn't stop the nightmares of Lelouch lying there, broken and defenseless, reaching out for him desperately, just before he was crushed.

"General Bartley Aspirus," Bismarck continued, snapping Suzaku out of his thoughts, the hologram changing to show the balding General's profile "Was the sole survivor, as he'd been called away to attend a meeting with Prince Schniezel's research team regarding the meteor."

"Bit redundant now, huh?" Anya opined, the deadpan pinkette typing away at her hand-held with a detached air, as if the death of countless scientists and soldiers meant nothing to her. Which in retrospect it probably didn't, considering her personality.

"Indeed." Bismarck agreed, his features grim as he regarded the rest of the Knights with a solemn expression "Whoever did this is unknown for the moment, as there have been no evidence or claims put forward by the various resistance groups. Even the Middle-Eastern insurgents had no idea the facility was there."

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Nonette chuckled, the ash-blond woman smiling to herself as she shook her head "And where does that leave us?"

Bismarck nodded, pressing a button, bringing up a satellite photo that showed the planet from orbit. A small purple speck was visible hovering just inside the atmosphere. "One of the men who witnessed the incident reported a strange purple light attacked them, originating from the ruined base." The Knight of One continued, "This light was later caught by one of our satellites, heading towards Japan."

Suzaku stood straighter at that, his eyes narrowing at the mention of his homeland as the Knights muttered amongst themselves.

"Suzaku." Bismarck spoke up, the one-eyed Knight nodding at the Knight of Seven, as he killed the feed, the lights coming back on "His Imperial Majesty, Charles zi Britannia, has ordered that you return to Japan to investigate the matter, to determine if this attack was the doing of the remaining Black Knights."

"Understood." Suzaku muttered, his features grim as he placed a hand over his heart, bowing slightly to the Knight of One, before turning on his heel and marching out of the conference room.

"Yo Suzaku! Wait up!" Gino called out, the taller Knight of Three grinning as he easily caught up to the shorter Knight of Seven with three easy strides "This looks like it could be fun, want me and Anya to tag along?"

"I've got this." Suzaku assured the taller Knight, his features neutral "I highly doubt the Black Knights had anything to do with this, they've been shattered since Zero's death after all." He nodded to himself as he marched along "Most likely it's simply a coincidence the light headed for Japan. The Black Knights don't have anything that could cross international waters that quickly."

"Your no fun." Gino moaned, though he smiled cheerfully as he did so, leaning on the shorter Knight's shoulders, practically cheek to cheek "Ah well, you need any back-up, just holler and I'll be there in a jiffy."

"That won't be necessary." Suzaku assured the taller Knight, slipping out from under his arm, before making his way towards the hangar, to prep the Lancelot for deployment. 'Lelouch…' he muttered, his features grim as he recalled the last time he'd seen the exiled prince turned revolutionary 'I haven't achieved my goals yet…I still need to become the Knight of One, and claim Japan as my personal domain.'

He clenched his fist to ward off the memories of Lelouch's helpless expression looking up at him 'Still, I'm coming home for now…I'll bury what's left of my doubts…I won't let Euphemia's death be in vain…' his heart lurched once more at the memory of his friend's last stand 'Or yours…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Knight of Seven was making preparations for his return to Japan, Zero had already slipped into the island nation under the cover of a particularly foggy night, not wanting to attract undue attention to himself, particularly since he'd espied several Britannian aircraft along the way.

Despite his burning desire to destroy the weapons of his hated enemy, the Tekkaman had fought the urge to destroy the aircraft, barely, by promising himself that once he'd investigated this 'Area 11', he'd make up for lost time, wiping out everything related to his enemies in on fell swoop, regardless of what got caught in his path.

As he flew overhead, he marveled at the so-called capital of the nation, which seemed to be a work of contrasts, looked at from above. On the one hand, there was a bustling metropolis, filled to bursting with humans going about their daily lives. But right next to it, divided by a form of rail transport, was a slum of equal, if not greater size, the buildings little more than burnt out husks, as if they'd suffered heavy bombardment at some point.

'How strange…' he muttered, taking in the unusual setup of the city with interest, and a hint of blossoming familiarity 'It doesn't look like they simply chose not to reconstruct the damaged sector…if anything, it looks like it's been isolated…some sort of contamination?'

He scowled as the sound of a Helicopter engine drew close, catching sight of the flying machine as it flew over the built-up metropolis, searchlights shining from beneath its carriage. Deciding to err on the side of caution, as he wanted to avoid detection for as long as possible, the Tekkaman chose an area at random from the run-down sector and stealthily made his way towards it, making sure to keep to the shadows.

As he descended lower amongst the ruined buildings, he realized that the sector was a veritable slum, his eyes catching sight of several small shantytowns, constructed in the shadow of the towering ruins. He swiftly touched down, ducking out of sight before anyone could catch sight of him, taking advantage of the rubble and keeping to the shadows as he moved deeper into the ruins.

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour of careful backtracking, he happening across a group of slum-residents clustered around a barrel-fire, sharing a meager meal of some sort of soup and bread, in pitiful portions.

'This all seems…hauntingly familiar…' The Tekkaman muttered, his purple eyes narrowing as he watched a mother try to coax her wailing baby to eat some of her own meal, her own face thin with hunger and sleep deprivation 'But why…?'

The mother looked up, and Zero backed further into the shadows before she could catch sight of him, his eyes narrowing as he heard the child's wails tear through the air, only to blink as the sound of tire tracks cut through the silence, Zero's eyes glowing ominously as a jeep pulled up before the residents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well lookee here." A cocky voice bragged, the speaker, a smarmy looking man in a Britannian military uniform, sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep. Four of his buddies sat in the back, not including the driver, and all of them were smirking at the clustered refugees "A bunch of Elevens out for a cookout." He smirked darkly "Isn't it past your curfew?"

"Leave us alone!" one of the men exclaimed, standing up and putting himself between a smaller, older man he'd been feeding, his arms wide to show he was unarmed "We're not doing anything wrong here!"

"That's where your wrong, Eleven." The smarmy man countered, smirking at the man's reaction to the title as the other soldiers laughed amongst themselves "Your little cookout is in our way, which means we can charge you with obstructing Britannian Military personnel," he smirked at the man mockingly "That's a serious offence you know."

"You scum!" the man yelled, stepping forward with a look of indignant rage on his face, only to be cut off by gunfire, falling to the ground, holding his knee, where blood flowed from a bullet wound.

"There'll be none of that." The smarmy soldier scoffed, grinning to himself as he watched the Elevens scramble to help the man "But since I'm a fair sport, I'll let you off with a warning…" he nodded at the driver, who revved the engine "Provided you give us a good run."

The squatters scattered, running screaming into the night as the Soldiers opened fire, whopping like the idiots they were, the jeep lunging forward, knocking the Barrel over, sending the hot ashes spilling across the rubble as they took off after the stragglers, taking potshots at them, as if they were hunting animals, rather than fellow human beings.

Several of the squatters went down, shot in the back by the men, others either tripped or were simply run over by the jeep, the driver's grin as they disappeared beneath the vehicle growing increasingly more sickening as he swerved the wheel around to locate the nearest target, the woman with the baby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panting desperately for breath, clutching her infant child to her chest as she ran, knowing all to well that if she stopped to look behind her, her tormentors would simply catch up, the woman raced on, heedless of the screams of those that fell behind, blocking out the sickening jeers of the soldiers as she focused solely on running away.

She stumbled, her eyes widening as her foot snagged on a piece of rubble, managing to turn as she fell to protect her baby from the ground, landing hard on her shoulder, the wind knocked out of her lungs.

Before she could even get to her knees, the cries of her fellow refugees washing over her, urging her to run, the mother knew she'd never make it. He ankle had twisted from the fall, and the headlights from the jeep had already landed on her, the engine revving as the driver made a show of how he'd cornered her.

Clutching her infant to her bosom, the resigned woman clenched her eyes tight, turning her back to the oncoming vehicle, in a vain attempt to shield her child as it bore down on them, blocking out the roar of the engine, the jeers of the men, and her own child's terrified screams.

The sound of screeching metal tore through the air, the woman flinching, waiting for the inevitable impact, only to blink as several large thuds sounded around her, opening her eyes, only to scream as the severed head of the driver rolled to a stop by her knees, looking up at the scene behind her in shock.

The Jeep had crashed into something, throwing some of the passengers out of it, where they lay sprawled in broken, pained heaps. The driver had been hurled through the windshield, his head sheared clean off by a jagged piece of glass, the corpse lying sprawled not ten feet away.

The thing they crashed into was undamaged, and, as the woman looked on in awe, reached out with one, clawed hand to grab the front of the stricken vehicle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh-what the hell?!" one of the surviving passengers stammered, having remained in the jeep during the crash, strapped in place by his seatbelt, his legs trapped between the front and back seats of the ruined vehicle. Blood trailed down his face from a head wound, and his eyes were wide with terrified disbelief as he gaped up at the giant, purple eyed giant of metal that was looming over the ruined vehicle, like some silent deity "A…Knightmare?!"

The supposed Knightmare's hand reached out, the trapped soldier idly wondering if he was about to be rescued from the trapped vehicle, only for his hopes to turn to dread as the claw-like gauntlet gripped the front of the totaled jeep and HEAVED, lifting it off the ground with no apparent effort.

With an almost casual toss, the armored giant sent the ruined vehicle sailing end over end through the night sky, the screams of the trapped passenger silencing as it crashed into a pile of rubble, a good thirty feet away, erupting in a pillar of flame as the gas tank ruptured.

"Shit! It's the enemy!" the smarmy officer snarled, his face a mess, several teeth missing and one eye covered with blood as he shouldered his rifle "Open fire! Waste the Mother fucker!" he roared, opening fire on the so called Knightmare, confident that a unit that small wouldn't be able to stand up to semi-automatic fire.

His pals shortly joined in, all four of them coordinating their attacks on the armored giant, only to look on in horror as the figure turned to face them, completely unharmed despite the hail of bullets crashing into him from all sides.

One of them, a soldier whose leg had been broken in the crash, could only look on in horror as the monstrosity advanced on him, crawling backwards with his elbows and firing wildly at it, his screams tearing through the night.

"Sweet Jesus what is this thing?!" he screamed, emptying round after round into the giant's armored mid-section, his eyes growing more and more panicked as it drew oh so steadily closer, as unstoppable as a glacier with a purpose "No! stay away from me! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!!!!!!!"

The mans screams, and the firing of his rifle, were abruptly cut off as the armored giant's foot came down on his head, crushing it like a melon, sending blood, bone and grey matter flying in all directions like pulp.

Two of the other remaining soldiers opened fire on the Giants back, their gazes desperate, tinged with fear after watching the almost casual way their friend had been dispatched. One of them, his teeth clenched as he came to the obvious conclusion that firearms weren't working, decided to try something a little stronger, reaching down to his belt and unclipping a grenade he'd snuck out with him, having intended to play a little game of 'Exploding tag' with the Elevens if they got the chance.

Popping the pin with his thumb, the soldier lobbed it right at their seemingly invincible enemy at an impressive pitch, worthy of any major league team. The armored figure's hand lashed out, catching the spherical explosive out of the air with astonishing speed and accuracy, only to bring it close to its face, as if examining it.

The grenade detonated three seconds later, obscuring the giant from view as the Britannians released a whoop of victory.

"Yeah-heah!" the grenade thrower jeered, pumping his fist theatrically as he grinned at his friend, who gave him a thumbs up "Now that's how you do it!" he boasted, smirking down at the pillar of fire and smoke that had been their enemy "Y'like that ya metal sunuvabitch? Huh?! Y'like tha-GCK!!"

Something white lanced out of the smoke, spearing the grenade thrower through the stomach, sending him flying backwards to be pinned against a ruined support columns, his eyes wide with disbelief as he eyed the jagged, three meter long, double headed spear that was sticking out of his torso, right before his head and shoulders went slack.

"SHIT!" his friend screamed, throwing down his weapon and making a run for it, his eyes wide with panic "To hell with this! I gotta get outta here! Gotta call headquarters for support! I gotta-!"

His rambling trailed off abruptly as something snagged his foot, tripping him and sending him face first into the rubble. Eyes widening in terror, the captured soldier could only tremble as he gazed down at the thin wire that had wrapped around his leg, following it back to the plume of smoke, his terrified suspicions confirming themselves as the smoke gave way, revealing the armored figure, completely unharmed, the end of the wire disappearing into it's extended gauntlet.

"Oh god…" he stammered, trying to crawl away, only for the wire to retract, his struggles growing increasingly more desperate as he was reeled in like a fish on a lure, his eyes widening as the black, armored hand descended on him like the shadow of death "Please God no! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While all this was going on, the smarmy soldier, the apparent ringleader, was racing through the rubble, his eyes wide with terror and his handgun clutched desperately between his fingers, having discarded his empty assault rifle.

'It's a monster!' he stammered, panting for breath as he stumbled through the rubble, sweat, blood and urine staining his uniform in copious amounts 'Shit! Is it a new weapon the Elevens created? Then what's it doing in the slums?!'

A startled cry caused him to whip round, his handgun aimed right into the face of the mother from earlier, her child still clutched desperately to her chest. "YOU!" he demanded, gasping for breath as he tried to keep the handgun steady "Tell me where the nearest escape route is! I know you Elevens have them scattered all over the place!"

The woman backed up against the wall, only to scream as a bullet crashed into the space to her right, barely missing her arm.

"The Next one's going through your kid's head!" the soldier snarled, only to stiffen as the sound of heavy, metal footsteps echoed around him, drawing ever closer at a slow, deliberate pace. "Shit!" he cursed, stepping forwards and grabbing the woman, putting her in a headlock, his pistol aimed at her head as he stood with his back to the wall.

"I've got a hostage you iron freak!" he snapped out, glaring into the darkness, which was littered with flames from the overturned barrel, the wreck of the jeep, and the remnants of the grenade's explosion "Now back of, or Ill blow her brains out!"

The footsteps drew ever closer, the soldier's breathing becoming more ragged and desperate by the second as he clenched his teeth, the mother flinching as the grip around her neck tightened, her child's wails tearing through the night.

"Shut that damn brat up!" the soldier demanded, jostling the mother and child as one, pressing his weapon into the side of the mother's head for emphasis as he eyed the shadows "For fuck's sake, shut it up or I'll kill it!"

"Stop shouting!" the woman shot back in reply, looking into the soldier's eyes with a bravery born of fear, and maternal devotion to her endangered offspring "She's screaming because of all the noise!"

"I'll give her noise!" the solider snapped, pushing the woman away from him and taking aim at the bundle in her arms, only to pale as a shadow loomed up behind him, an armored hand clamping over the weapon, crushing it, and his hand, into an unrecognizable pulp as he was hauled off his feet, his screams heightening as he gazed into the glowing purple eyes of the armored giant.

The mother crouched low, holding her baby close to herself as the soldier's screams tore through the air, tears streaming from her clenched eyes as she covered her baby girl's ears to prevent her from hearing.

Then, almost abruptly, all was silent, only the sound of the fires and settling ruins filling the night sky, a soft patter sounding as rain feel from the darkened heavens.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, her breathing slow and unsteady as she gazed down at her little one, who had stopped wailing as she shook her gently. The baby looked up at her, face streaked with soot, dust and tears, but nonetheless unharmed, and a small smile spread across the woman's face as she used the rainwater to clean her baby's.

Lightning flashed briefly, flooding the area with light, the woman's eyes widening as she realized she was kneeling in the shadow of a large, armored figure. Turning, too terrified to do anything but look over her shoulder, the woman's eyes traveled up, and up, growing wider by the second as she took in the almost two meter tall figure before her, a pair of glowing purple eyes looking down at her impassively.

Lightning flashed again, bringing into view the black, reds and gold of the armor, and casting a menacing shadow over the giant as her baby's cries started up again, the woman's clasping the child to her breast as an armored hand, dripping with water and what she just KNEW was blood, reached out towards her.

"MONSTER!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero froze as if struck, rain streaming down his armored face, his purple eyes widening as he gaped down at the terrified woman, who was holding her infant child to her chest as if to protect it from him.

'Mon…ster…?' he repeated, his mind racing as he gazed at his extended hand, turning the trembling, armored palm towards him, gaping in alarm at the blood that dripped from his fingers, which resembled black, metal claws as the lightning struck once more 'No…I'm not…I'm NOT…!'

The Tekkaman sank to his knees, hands clamped onto either side of his helmet as he loosed a howl of anguish into the night sky, emptying his voice into the night sky, heedless of the rain and thunder that fell around him.

Lightning flashed again, this time crashing down on top of the armored Giant, the mother shielding her eyes with a scream as the anguished howls died away, looking up as the lights faded away, only to blink.

Where the giant, armored warrior of black, red and gold had knelt now knelt a teenage boy, kneeling in the exact same pose as the giant, naked as the day he'd been born.

The boy tilted forwards, smoke trailing off his naked frame as he collapsed face first into the mud before the startled woman, a pale purple gem clattering to the ground beside him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Zero makes his return to Area 11, not as a challenging conqueror, but as a stranger in a strange land.

Also, a little inside look on how Suzaku's taking his friend's 'death'. I intend to make the hypocritical little ponce suffer BIG TIME in this one, since THIS Zero has no memory of ever being his friend.

To Nitpiker: As you pointed out, Blade/D-boy only pretended to have amnesia, but Zero DID lose all of his memories during his 'rebirth' as a Tekkaman. This was probably the result of A: Lelouch's lack of any pain threshold (Seriously, the boy's a twig) or B: The fact the Tekkapod literally CRASHED into him.

Either way, I'm not going to explain how Zero resisted the Radam Programming to 'Kill everything that moves' just yet, saving THAT tasty little plot point for MUCH later, when the other Tekkaman show up.

Hope this Fic met with your satisfaction, especially the ladies, since there was a little Lelouch Fan sevice in there for you.

Never let it be said I never catered to BOTH sides of the Fanservice spectrum.

Zero: I feel violated.

C.C: That's a good look for you.

R.R compells you, all of you...REVIEW!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last one for a while folks.

enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Shinjuku.

_It was happening again, the same sordid sequence._

_He was running, always running, from what he didn't know, but it was always right behind him. No matter how hard he ran it would always catch up to him._

_"Get away from me!" he yelled, turning round to aim his weapon at the pursuer, only to pale as he came face to face with his father, the small knife with which he'd stabbed the late Prime Minister still embedded in his stomach._

_"Suzaku…" the cadaver moaned, reaching out towards his son, who fired a clip into his shoulder, the corpse advancing despite the shot taking out a sizeable chunk "Was it worth it? Suzaku?"_

_"Get back!" Suzaku ordered, his eyes wide with alarm as several other figures stood up, some of them dressed in the uniform of the Black Knights, others as soldiers from the JLF, more still in uniforms of the nations he'd helped oppress in the name of Britannia._

_He stumbled, falling hard on the ground, turning to glare at the object that had tripped him up, only to pale at the skeletal hand, clothed in the tattered remains of a black glove and purple suit._

_"Let me go!" he demanded, tugging on his leg as the rest of the figure pulled itself out of the ground, eyes widening as the skeletal face looked up at him, one half rotted way, the other covered with matted, lanky black hair "No…no!"_

_"Suzaku…" the wraith hissed, the tone laced with contempt and disgust as it raised it's face to look up at him, revealing an accusing crimson stare, adorned with the symbol of Geass "Suzaku-!"_

* * *

"Suzaku!" Cecile urged, shaking the Knight of Seven by the shoulder, rousing him from his fitful slumber with a yell, looking on in concern as he sat up in his chair, panting heavily "Are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep."

"I'm fine." Suzaku assured the blue haired technician, smiling up at her despite the cold sweat that adorned his brow, watching her walk back to her seat before gazing out the window, where the coast of Japan was coming into view.

'No matter how hard I run…' he muttered, his features solemn as he gazed upon his twice abandoned homeland 'My sins always seem to follow…'

* * *

Zero awoke to find himself gazing up at an unfamiliar ceiling, the Tekkaman's eyes blinking as they took in the dusty, cracked tiles above, noting with interest that the overhead lights were either broken or removed, there were certainly.

'Where am I?' he wondered, turning his head to the left, where sunlight filtered in through a set of dented blinds. Flinching, he pushed himself up with his elbows, the thin, rough blanket that had been tucked under his chin falling off his torso as he sat up, taking in his surroundings with a frown.

The room he was in was large, but in an obvious state of disrepair. Several other beds lay scattered about, though they were empty and in much worse condition, some had collapsed due to neglect and disrepair.

The room wasn't much better off, the walls were cracked and smelled of dust and mildew, pictures hung lopsided against the walls, and there were puddles where water had seeped through the cracks in the roof.

'What is this place?' Zero wondered, getting out of the bed, heedless of his lack of clothing, as he made his way to the window, pushing aside one of the blinds to gaze outside without being seen, only to frown at the sight of a tilted ruin blocking the view.

"Ah!' a startled voice called out, Zero turning to find a woman, the same woman from the previous night, standing in the doorway, a look of surprise on her face that was slowly turning to embarrassment "You're awake?"

Zero nodded, turning to face the woman, eliciting a stark flush as she averted her eyes. In the daylight, Zero noted that she was surprisingly young, late teens at the very earliest, but clearly no older than her twenties.

"Um…I brought you some food…" the woman muttered, keeping her head turned as she held up the basket she'd brought with her "C-could you please get back under the covers?"

Zero frowned, not seeing what the woman was acting so embarrassed about, only for the growling of his stomach to override his intention to refuse, the Tekkaman slowly clambering back onto the rather stiff mattress, pulling the old, itchy blanket over him once again, fighting down the urge to flinch at how the fabric made his skin itch.

Sighing, apparently satisfied that he was properly covered, the woman crossed the distance between the door and Zero's bed, placing the hand basket on the bedside table, pulling out a canteen, a small loaf of slightly hard bread, and an apple. "I know it's not much…" she admitted, averting her eyes from his lavender stare, a look of humble embarrassment on her face, "especially…after what you did last night…"

"It's not a problem." Zero assured her, the tekkaman reaching forwards and accepting the loaf of bread from her unresisting hand "I merely did what I thought was right. I didn't expect any gratitude."

"Oh…" the woman stammered, looking surprised at the Tekkaman's words, as if she'd honestly been expecting him to say something else. She watched, in fascinated silence, as Zero bit into the slightly stale bread, the Tekkaman's hunger more than compensating for the taste, the loaf vanishing in several short bites.

"There's water in the canteen." She offered as he finished, opening it and pouring a cupful into the cap, handing it over with a slightly less nervous grip. At the very least, she didn't flinch when their fingers brushed in passing.

"What is this place?" Zero asked, finishing his drink with a gratefull sigh and reaching for the apple, taking a bite out of it as he nodded towards the window, chewing thuroughly "Do you live here?"

"Sort of." The woman admitted, looking out the window with a sad smile "We're in the ruined hospital in the old Shinjuku slums. It's one of the few buildings that's still connected to the old power grid, so people come here if they've nowhere else to go."

"Nowhere else?" Zero repeated, looking at the woman inquisitively, a look of confusion on his face as he swallowed another bite of apple "You mean…you don't have a home?"

The woman's smile faded, her eyes looking down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap, the knuckles white "No," she admitted after a moment "I…most of us lost our homes during the invasion…this place is one of the few places left for us."

"What happened here?" Zero asked, tossing the apple core into a nearby wastepaper bin with startling accuracy, considering he didn't turn to look at it "What were those soldiers doing here?"

"You don't know?" the woman asked, gaping at the Tekkaman in surprise, looking into his eyes, startled at the look of confusion there, before averting her eyes and standing out of her chair, her hands gripping her upper arms as she walked to the window.

"War happened." She said after a moment's silence, her face averted from his gaze as she spoke "The Britannian Empire swooped in, destroyed our cities, and stole our country from us." She gripped her arms tight "They even took our name as a people from us, branding us as just another 'number' under their direct control."

"Britannia?" Zero repeated, his eyes narrowing at the mention of his hated enemies, fist clenching as he fought the urge to leap from the bed and shake the local woman down for answers "So Britannia's involved in this."

"How can you not know that?" the woman asked, turning to look at the teen, her hands still wrapped around her elbows "The Empire has been expanding it's territory for years now, even third world countries know about it."

"I've…been out of the loop for some time now." Zero admitted with a grimace, deciding that the less the woman knew the better, for her own saftey "Truth is, I don't even know why I'm here."

"You mean...you don't remember?" the woman asked, looking at the Tekkaman in surprise, her eyes shining with concern as he shook his head.

"I remember things…" Zero admitted, looking down at his palm, as if examining it for faults or clues "Nothing concrete though…all I know is my name…" he narrowed his eyes "and my mission."

"Mission…?" the woman repeated, her face paling as she backed away from him, a light of fear in her eyes as she held a nervous hand up to he neckline of her blouse "Are…you a soldier?"

"No." Zero assured her, watching as the woman sighed in relief, coming to the conclusion that soldiers of any type were an object of fear to her "It's not a mission someone ordered me to do…it's something I HAVE to do."

"Well, you can't do it walking around naked." The woman pointed out, flushing slightly as she averted her eyes from the Tekkaman's waist, where the blanket had slipped, revealing his waistline and below "There's clothes in the basket." She explained, nodding towards a small wrapped bundle, "You can change in here, I'll be in the next room, it's my daughter's feeding time."

* * *

Zero watched the door shut behind the woman, a frown on his face as he mulled over everything that he'd learned from her.

It seemed that this country was an unwilling outpost for Britannia, a conquest that his enemy had added in order to stuff their doubtless overflowing coffers with. Judging from the sound of things, and going by the soldiers' actions the previous night, it was clear that the locals either weren't too happy with the situation, or had virtually no power to say otherwise.

Shaking his head, the Tekkaman clambered out of the bed, tossing the damnably itchy blanket aside as he stood up, walking over to the bedside to look through the hand basket for the aforementioned clothes, pausing to look up at the small, cracked mirror that hung lopsided over the bedside, staring intently at his own reflection.

He was young, or at least younger than the woman had been, most likely still in his teens. His features smooth and thin, with a pointed, elegant chin and nose. His hair was soft, coming down just slightly past his ears, his bangs long, hiding one of his eyes from view at the right angle.

The only blemish on his features was his mismatched eyes, one purple, the other a strange reddish color with a winged glyph over the left pupil, and a small, jagged scar that extended just under his left eye to midway down his cheek.

He stood staring at his reflection for a few seconds, as if trying to find the answers he sought in the scowling, mismatched eyes reflected in the mirror, before shaking his head and pulling a pair of purple boxers out of the basket.

Several seconds later and Zero walked out of the bedroom to find the woman sitting on a ruined sofa, humming a soft tune as she breast fed her baby.

"Oh, you're finished?" she called out, smiling up at the Tekkaman as she fixed her blouse, patting her baby on the back "You look good."

Zero shrugged, not really caring much about how he looked, provided he didn't attract attention. The Tekkaman was dressed in a pair of black, comfortable jeans and shirt that were only slightly faded. A red, long sleeve jean jacket went over the shirt, open at the front, trimmed with black along the pockets and lapels. On his feet was a pair of red and black sneakers, faded, and a size too large, but comfortable and practical.

"You do clean up well." The woman applauded, smiling at the Tekkaman as she set her baby into a nearby pram, the kind found commonly in hospitals and daycare centers "They're stuff I found at a thrift shop, so I wasn't sure if they'd fit, but they're certainly better than what you had on before."

"Are you referring to my nudity…" Zero questioned, earning an embarrassed flush from the woman as she averted her eyes "Or what I wore when we first met?"

The woman flinched, but rather than looking away, she gazed up at the Tekkaman, curiosity and wonder in her eyes "Last night…" she asked hesitantly "What was that?"

"It would be better if you didn't know." Zero countered, his gaze impassive, but not in an offensive way, as he looked into the confused woman's eyes for emphasis "For your own peace of mind."

"I…see…" the woman muttered, though the curious light hadn't died away as she looked up at the Tekkaman inquisitively, biting her lip in concern as he walked past her "So…what will you do now?"

"I came to this country because something drew me here." Zero admitted, walking over to the window, leaning against it with his arm as he gazed out at the ruined slums "It might give me clues as to who I am…and how I can achieve my mission."

"I see…" the woman sighed, her tone sad, a hint of pity in her eyes as she reached into the pocket of her dress, pulling out a purple gem "Here…this was beside you when you changed back."

Zero took the crystal from her, looking over the intricate shape, particularly the 'wings' that sprouted from the side, giving it a shape almost akin to a bird in flight. 'Tekka-Crystal' a voice muttered in his head, the Tekkaman instantly recognizing the gem for what it was, tucking it into his pocket out of sight. "My thanks." He offered, looking up at the woman, only to pause as he caught the look of concern in her eyes, her hands knotting themselves into her skirt.

"If…if you don't find what you're looking for…" she began, her eyes lowered shyly as she worked up the courage to say the rest "That is…if you don't mind…you're welcome to come back here."

Zero blinked, regarding the young mother with a hint of confusion. He'd only just met this woman the previous night, true he'd rescued her from imminent death, but that was hardly any means for her to make such an offer.

"Ah! It's not that I'm interested in you or anything!" the woman assured him, misreading the look on the Tekkaman's face and flushing "It's just…I had a brother your age…" her eyes turned downcast, pain and loss filling them as she placed a hand on her elbow "He was killed, fighting against Britannia in the Saitima Ghetto over a year ago…" she looked up at Zero, her eyes filled with the pain of loss "If nothing else…I don't want anyone else to suffer like he did."

"I understand, and thank you." Zero assured her, his features understanding as he offered a brief nod towards the woman walking towards the door, only to pause as she called out to him.

"Um…my Name's Miyuki, Aiba Miyuki." the woman began, a hand on her chest, the other at her side, as she smiled kindly at the tekkaman "If its not too much trouble…could you tell me your name?"

"It's Zero." The Tekkaman replied, walking out the door without another word, missing the look of abject shock on the woman's face as he walked into the light.

* * *

"It is good to see you again, Sir Kururugi." Guilford G.P. Gilford greeted, the bespectacled Knight and servant of the infamous Cornelia Li Britannia bowing slightly as he stood before the recently arrived Knight of Seven.

"Lord Guilford." Suzaku greeted, bowing in return to his one-time superiors greeting, his face a mask of humble neutrality. He might outrank the man now, but at one point Guilford had been one of his direct superiors, and was a fellow veteran of the Black Rebellion. The man had always treated him well, despite his Honorary Britannian status, valuing his skills as a pilot over his ancestry.

"We've already made the preparations to have you reinstated at Ashford Academy during your time here." Guilford informed him, falling in step with the younger Knight as they walked away from the transport "Lord Asplund insisted on the matter, he believes your education has slipped since your anointment."

"I've been receiving tutoring." The Knight of Seven muttered, regretting it instantly, as he sounded like a petulant child. If Guilford noticed it however, he diplomatically chose to ignore it in favor of leading the way to the waiting car.

"This might seem impertinent of me." Guilford muttered, once they were seated inside and the car was under way, Suzaku across from Guilford, with Cecile on his right "But has there been any word from the homeland?"

"I'm sorry." Suzaku offered, shaking his head apologetically as he understood the older Knight's question "There's been no word from her Highness, Princess Cornelia."

The Goddess of Victory had disappeared shortly after the Black Rebellion's conclusion, leaving no hint as to where she had gone. Suzaku, however, suspected that she was looking into having Euphemia's name cleared of the title of 'Massacre Princess', by bringing the existence of Geass into the light.

Were it not for the emperor's decree that Suzaku breath not a word on the mysterious power's existence, Suzaku would have already done so. It BURNED him inside to think that he should remain silent, whilst Euphemia's name was slandered by those that knew nothing but what Zero had scripted.

"In any case, there have been little signs of action from the Black Knights." Guilford reported, pushing his glasses up with a nod "Most of them were arrested after the Rebellion, though a few managed to slip through the cracks. We've been whittling them down psychologically and in maneuvers down ever since, so their numbers should be little more than a handful."

Suzaku nodded, barely suppressing a pang of guilt at how casually Guilford had described the deaths of his countrymen. 'There's nothing to be done about it.' he insisted, as if trying to convince himself 'They made the choice of following Zero in terrorism.'

Cecile eyed the recently anointed Knight with a look of concern, knowing all to well from past experiences that while he looked alright on the inside, he was internally at odds with himself.

It really was terrible what war could do to people. The loss of innocence was simply another wound that Suzaku had been forced to bear.

* * *

After a day of exploring the slums, camping out under a bridge when night fell, Zero found himself walking down the streets of the 'New' Shinjuku, his eyebrow quirked as he took in the stark contrast between the settlement and the slums.

In the slums, poverty and destitution were the common themes, with most of the residents either sprawled out, looking defeated, or foraging through the rubble for salvageable materials, food, even clothing.

The settlement was the exact opposite. Here the buildings and sidewalks shone with a metallic tint in the daylight, not so much as a gum wrapper marring the sidewalk. The streets were packed with shops, offering a wide variety of goods, ranging from electronics to foodstuffs, from clothes to cars.

Another difference between here and the slums were the population. It was barely noticeable, but the people living high and mighty in the settlement were subtly different from their counterparts in the slum. It wasn't anything as simple as their obvious wealth, better clothes and food, it was in the way they carried themselves, their language, which Zero realized with a start was different from the one he'd spoken to Miyuki in.

There were physical differences too, such as a subtle difference in skin tone and the shape of their eyes, barely noticeable unless you actually got in someone face. It irked the Tekkaman that he resembled THESE opulent beings more than he resembled the residents of the slum. It certainly explained the fearful, resentful stares he'd received as he'd made his way through the ruined streets.

'Miyuki mentioned that this was the Britannian settlement.' He muttered, glaring around at the gathered populace, as they went about their daily lives, uncaring of the suffering that had been sown to buy their comfort 'Which would make these people Britannian's…'

"Filthy Eleven!" a crass voice yelled out, Zero turning with a frown to find three street punks picking on a street vendor, one of them stamping on a discarded hot dog "You call this a hot dog?! Tastes like Dog SHIT!"

"I'm sorry sir!" the man mumbled, Zero's eyes narrowing as he realized the man was a local, 'Japanese' Miyuki had called them. His eyes narrowed further as he realized that nobody was saying anything about the man's treatment, if anything, they acted like nothing was happening at all.

"Saying sorry won't get the taste of shit out of my mouth!" the punk snarled, kicking the crouching man in the stomach, stamping on his back as he fell over, coughing "Dammit, you need to learn your place you little-!"

"That's enough." Zero growled, the tekkaman having heard more than enough, his hand clamping down on the taller man's shoulder, mismatched eyes narrowed in anger as he glared up at the bully.

"Who the hell's this guy?" the punk growled, turning around and swatting Zero's hand off his shoulder, his buddies sidling up next to him, the three of them towering over the shorter teen, gangster faces on full blast "You sticking up for this Eleven, huh?"

"Back away from him and go about your business." Zero stated coldly, looking into the thugs eyes without a hint of fear, despite being outnumbered three to one "If you don't, you'll regret it."

"That so?" the punk scoffed, bending over slightly, bringing him eye to eye with the shorter man, his right finger poking Zero in the chest "What'cha gonna do huh? Kick me in the shi-NGH!"

Calmly, his eyes never leaving the thugs own, Zero reached up and grasped the man's finger, twisting it with a savage crack, the joint snapping as he bent it at an unnatural angle, the tip pointing up at the man's wrist.

"That's the only warning you're going to get." Zero stated, as the thug collapsed, holding his injured limb to his chest, his buddies kneeling next to him, looks of shock on their faces "Get lost."

"I'll remember this!" the punk snarled, racing off alongside his buddies, his hand clutched to his chest as he weaved through the crowd, spouting obscenities at anyone that got in his way.

"Scum." The Tekkaman muttered, snorting dismissively at their retreating backs, casting a dark glare at the shocked onlookers, forcing them to avert their gaze as he knelt next to the panting vendor "Are you alright?"

"H-hai…" the panting japanese man gasped, only to shake himself, looking up at his rescuer in alarm before switching fearfully back to the Britannian language, a bright, fake smile on his face as he clasped his hands together "I mean, yes! Thank you kind sir!"

"Not a problem." Zero assured him in his own language, causing the man's smile to falter in shock as he helped the vendor up, handing him his hat "You should avoid trash like that, they'll pick on anyone to make themselves feel big."

"I'm used to it sir." The vendor assured him, restoring his paper hat to his head with a saddened smile, his eyes weathered with tolerance and resignation "After all, this is my lot in life."

Zero said nothing, turning on his heel and walking away after making sure the man was all right, the Tekkaman munching on a complimentary hotdog as he made his way through the streets.

'Could use a little more seasoning.' He admitted, swallowing the last bite in one go, tossing the paper into a nearby trashcan as he made his way deeper into the crowd.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Zero however, the altercation with the thugs had NOT gone unnoticed. A teenage girl, dressed in a sleeveless pullover and skirt, a large hat pulled over her crimson hair and a bag of groceries held in one arm, gaped at the Tekkaman in awe from behind her fake glasses, one hand diving into her pocket, whipping out a blue cell phone.

"C'mon-c'mon…" she muttered, her narrowed eyes never leaving Zero's face as she followed at a distance, watching him move through the crowd like a tiger stalking it's prey"Pick up already you green-haired bi-!"

"Kallen?" a female voice replied on the other end of the line, tone bland and bored, as if the speaker had known she was about to call "Is something the matter? Were you unable to find what I asked for?"

"Forget your damn microwave pizzas C.C!" the redhead snapped, careful to keep her voice low, as the walls had ears and she wasn't about to try running in these boots "It's Zero…I mean Lelouch! He's here!"

"Are you certain?" the voice demanded, the once bored tone suddenly alert "Are you certain it's not just a passing resemblance?"

"Look for yourself!" the redhead insisted, whipping her phone round and snapping off a shot of the Tekkaman's face with her camera, sending it to the other woman's cell "Unless he's got a long lost twin brother we don't know about, that's TOO good to be a passing resemblance."

"I see…" the second voice muttered, sounding oddly distant "Follow him Kallen, try to approach if you can but DO NOT blow your cover."

"Understood." The redhead muttered, hanging up the line and moving into the crowd at an easy, but determined pace, her eyes locked onto the Zero's back the entire time, a storm of emotion raging behind them.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a green haired woman gazed solemnly at the image on her text screen, her golden eyes looking over the pale, almost delicate features of the purple-eyed teen, dressed in an outfit she dimly recalled him wearing whenever he had free time.

'Lelouch…' she muttered, one finger reaching out to trace the line of the image's jaw, her eyes softening as she gazed at the crimson, Geass-emblazoned left eye framed by soft, silken locks of ebony hair 'It seems our contract is still valid…'

* * *

And so the plot gets under way.

Suzaku getting here earlier is because Bismarck sent him in to investigate. In cannon, he only came after Zero's supposed ressurection, to check on Lelouch and capture C.C.

Since He's certain Zero/Lelouch is dead, he's here to make sure the Black Knights weren't involved in the destruction of Bartley's facility.

Also, bit of trivia:

Zero's crystal is basically the same as Blade's crystal, only purple. Additionally, the 'Wings' of the cystal are in the hape of the Geass crest.

Points to those that get the reference in this chapter.

RR compels you, Read and Review!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Lelouch: Kyugan...creator of this Side-Universe...I...Lelouch vi Brittannia order you...UPDATE!

Kyugan: Must...Resisit...

C.C: *Holds up random naked photo*

Kyugan: MY EYES!

Lelouch: *Blinks, turns to stare at photo, recoiling in horror* C.C! WRONG INCENTIVE!

C.C: Huh? *Turns photo round, to show a reclining photo of charles* Oh...Looks like you inherrited something from your father after all.

Lelouch: Ugh, this familly's gonna scar me for life, the writer clawing his eyes out with fire on the floor owns nothing, certainly not me, so don't sue.

Jack: He won't miss the rum will he? (Gunshot, bottle is shattered) BUGGER!

Kallen: Roll the damn camera already.

* * *

Chapter 4: Suzaku.

Suzaku sighed as he walked down the street, his hands in his pockets as he followed the crowd, simply walking along the streets of the Shinjuku settlement without any actual purpose.

The Knight of Seven had slipped away from his escort, wanting to spend at least ONE day on his own before he had to carry out his duties here in his homeland. Of course, with his recent fame, it wouldn't have been wise going out without dressing down, as the last thing he needed was to be mugged by the paparazzi…or worse, his fangirls.

There were things that even the Knights of the Round feared, even the bloodthirsty Luciano and playboy Gino, and a stampede of hormonal fans, of both genders, was one of them. Hell, even Bismarck knew better than to set foot in public outside his Knightmare, or whatever transport he'd arranged, without disguising himself somewhat.

Not that the man ever went out much mind you, as he took is duties as the Knight of One VERY seriously.

As it were, Suzaku was wearing the same outfit he'd worn shortly after having his name cleared for the murder of Prince Clovis, the same day he'd first met Euphemia. He flinched at the memory of the princess' smile, how he'd caught her out of mid-air when she'd leapt out of a window to escape her sister's surveillance.

'Stop it.' he muttered, placing his sunglasses on his face as he walked out onto the street, hands in his coat pockets 'What's done is done, she wouldn't want you tearing yourself up about it…'

Shaking his head, the Knight of Seven slipped into the crowd, simply going with the flow, allowing his feet to carry him around the settlement, letting the old memories wash over him. It was almost nostalgic, the memories of his date with Euphemia, and of the many excursions he'd made here during his infrequent time off form the military, hovering briefly before his eyes as he let them wander over the various stores that lined the bustling streets.

'There's the ice cream parlor the president told me about.' He noted, recalling the flirtatious daughter of the Ashford family with a wry smile 'I wonder how she's doing…being engaged to Lloyd can't have been easy…'

There were other shops as well, such as a bookstore he'd gone to with Lelouch, back before either of them had known they were enemies. And there was the pet store where he'd purchased all those treats for Arthur, his cat, back when the council had adopted the feline into their hierarchy.

The fact the cat had as much say at their meetings as Suzaku had rankled at first, but he'd soon realized it was simply the Ashford heir's way of teasing him. Maybe.

'You never could tell what she was thinking.' He reasoned, shaking his head in bemusement at the many times she'd rendered him speechless, as he stood at a Crossroads, waiting for the light to change 'Hell the only one that could giver her a run for her money is Lloyd.'

The lights changed, the crowds on either side of the crossroads moving towards one another at a sedate pace, Suzaku mingling easily into his own, walking along with his bemused expression still on his face.

For a split second, time seemed to slow to a crawl, the Knight walking along without a care in the world. Then a figure in a red jacket appeared beside him, walking amongst the crowd headed in the opposite direction, the two of them passing, almost cheek-to-cheek, right in the middle of the road.

Suzaku froze, his bemused expression replaced by a look of haunted shock, his eyes widening as the stranger continued past, the sheer impact of the teen's face stabbing into his brain like a hot poker.

'It can't be!' he swore, eyes wide and pupils receding to pinpricks, as the face of the man flashed through his mind, summoning images from the depths of his memories of an identical teen leveling a gun at his face, eyes wide with desperation 'He's dead! I know he is!'

Whipping around, the Knight of Seven scanned the crowd behind him carefully, pushing through the throng of bodies, offering curt apologies as he went, his eyes locked onto the red jacket he recalled the target wearing whenever he was free.

"Excuse me!" he apologized, pushing startled pedestrians out of his path, only to curse as he realized the man was gone, a flash of red drawing his eyes to an escalator, his eyes narrowing as he got a better look at the target's profile.

'It IS him!' he exclaimed, eyes wide with shock as he recognized that thin, elegant face, framed by silken black hair, a look of regal detachment adorning the teen's features.

Whipping out his mobile, he dialed in a priority one call to the local authorities, using his override code as a Knight of the Round to bypass the screening center altogether.

"This is lieutenant Matthews of the Shinjuku sector police department," a crisp voice acknowledged, seemingly laced with disapproval at this break in procedure "Who is this? How did you access this line?"

"This is Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven of the Round." The Knight muttered, earning a few looks of surprise from those within earshot "Lieutenant, I've uncovered a situation that needs immediate handling…"

* * *

'Crap!' Kallen cursed as she fell back, the redhead ducking into a telephone booth to avoid looking suspicious as she eyed the brown haired Knight of Seven with alarm 'First Lelouch, now Suzaku?!'

"C.C" she whispered, pulling out her cell phone and opening a secure line to the witch as she pretended to make a call, her eyes never leaving the Honorary Britannian's back "Trouble, Suzaku's here as well, and he's spotted Zero."

"No choice…fall back for now." C.C ordered, the immortal witch's tone as solemn as ever over the line "We can't afford to loose you Kallen, return to base for now, Zero will have to find his own way out."

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Kallen muttered, her features darkening as she recalled how, betrayed she'd felt when she'd seen Zero's true face, not to mention the bombshell that followed with the revelation of Geass.

Oh she was confident that, if this really was Zero, he could find a way out of this situation without undue stress. The problem was that with Kururugi involved, things could go either way.

And at that moment, Kallen didn't know which she'd prefer to see.

* * *

Zero knew he'd picked up a tail, and deliberately played dumb as he weaved through the streets, purposely leading them through the crowds to test their persistence. They weren't amateurs like the thugs he'd faced earlier, no, they moved with a precision that spoke of training, and a tight information network.

Avoiding all the cameras would have been an impossibility, since they were placed everywhere in the plaza, perched up high in order to grant the authorities a bird's eye view of all locations. Eventually, he'd wandered free of the settlement, drawing closer to the industrial part of town, where several half finished building sites littered the area, separated from the slums by a thick, chain link fence and a bridge composed of concrete and steel.

"You can come out now, gentlemen." He greeted, standing in the middle of one such site, his hands in his pockets as he turned to face his pursuers as they stepped into view from around the support columns "Well now, what can I do for you, officers?"

"Be quiet." The apparent leader, a tall, bearded Britannian with a captain's stripes on his collar barked out, standing to the front of his men "By order of the Holy Britannian Empire, you are to be detained, under suspicion of aiding and abetting Terrorists."

"Terrorists?" Zero repeated, quirking an eyebrow, the scar under his left eye twitching slightly in irritation "I think you've confused me with someone else, I only just arrived in Japan today."

"The simple fact that you refer to Area 11 by their forbidden name betrays you." The Captain stated, his men's hands going to their weapons, as he nodded to one of the men behind the Tekkaman "Cuff him."

"Yes, my Lord." The MP agreed, pulling out a set of handcuffs and advancing on the Tekkaman, a hand reaching out to clamp onto the teen's shoulder "Now just come quietly kid, and we won't have to-!"

The MP's words trailed away as Zero's right hand came up, grabbing onto the wrist of the hand gripping his shoulder and FLIPPING the officer into the air, heedless of the man's weight, or the fact he was head, shoulders and torso taller than the currently human Tekkaman, the MP crashing head first into the floor.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Zero growled, glaring down at the man, still holding the dislocated arm, noting that the man's neck was bent at an odd angle, though he was apparently still alive.

"Shoot him!" the captain ordered, several of the MP's going for their firearms, bringing them to bear on the Tekkaman. But Zero was faster, and with the strength of his deceptively scrawny body, he pulled the twitching body of the paralyzed officer into the path of the bullets, before leaping out of the way with a spectacular somersault.

'Shit! What is he?!' the captain demanded, his teeth gritting as Zero weaved in and out of the gunfire, taking his men down one by one 'He can dodge bullets at point blanc, without breaking a sweat…he's actually defeating grown men twice his size and three times his weight as if they were dolls!'

"Sir!" one of the senior officers called out, firing at the teen from afar, only for the target to use one of his comrades as a human shield "Incoming transmission! The Knight of Seven is on his way!"

"Roger that!" the captain snapped, gesturing for his remaining troops to rally forwards, drawing his handgun "We'll hold him down until backup arrives! Switch to night-sticks!"

The MP's complied, holstering their weapons and pulling collapsible batons from their belts, a press of a button revealing a static discharge. Stun-rods, used to subdue livestock and rioters alike.

Zero made a note of this, his mismatched eyes narrowing as he switched tactics mid-fight, his eyes now watching the batons, rather than the officer's eyes in order to determine their next course of action.

When fighting a gunman, most people instinctively find themselves looking down the barrel of his weapon, too focused on the little lead slug that lurks within to even think of working up a strategy. Zero had done the opposite, ignoring the firearms in favor of focusing on their masters, placing himself in positions where it was hard to get a shot off, such as engaging in close quarters, making sure his back was covered, or placing himself so that there was a risk another officer would get caught in the crossfire.

It was a simple, yet highly effective strategy that had unnerved the guards, and made good use of his smaller, lighter size to move swiftly between their ranks, allowing him to get in close to deliver the finishing blow.

One soldier, whom he'd punched in the chest, had his chest cavity collapse inward from the blow, his sternum punched in, the diaphragm collapsed, and the lungs and heart pulped, all from the same blow. Another had his face reduced to a bloody smear on the floor after having it slammed into it, yet another was on his knees, cradling his snapped wrist, his hand hanging limply as his howls pierced the air.

'This is the best Britannian troops have to offer?' the Tekkaman scoffed, delivering a sharp kick to the solar plexus that sent the much taller officer flying across the site, crashing into one of the support pillars, cracking it 'They're better than those soldiers the other day at least.' He dodged a strike from a baton and snapped the man's elbow backwards with the same motion, backhanding the howling MP in the face 'That said, they really aren't that special.'

* * *

Suzaku all but leapt out of the taxi he'd commandeered at the plaza, yelling at the man to seek his reimbursement from lord Guilford's secretary, before racing into the Viceroy's palace, his eyes narrowed as he brushed past clerks and soldiers alike, making his way to the hangar. "Cecile!" he called out, storming into the room to find the blue haired technician going over the Lancelot's performance Data "Can the Lancelot be launched?"

"Suzaku?" the woman exclaimed, noting the look on the pilots face with surprise, before shaking her head apologetically "It's just undergone system maintenance, so all it's weapons were removed, but I can get it operational within the next ten, fifteen minutes."

"Hurry." Suzaku insisted, cursing the delay as he turned on his heel, leaving the technician to order the refitting as he made for the pilot changing room that was reserved exclusively for any Knights of the Round that happened to pass by Area 11.

Tossing his coat onto the bench, the Knight of Seven entered the code to his personal locker, revealing his white flight suit and communications headset, pressed and ready.

'Just you wait…Lelouch.' He muttered, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side with a grim expression 'I'll make sure that THIS time, you WON'T slip away.'

* * *

"Im…possible…" the Captain choked, his hands grasping futilely at the hand clamped around his neck like some venemous serpent, which was forcing him to crouch down slightly, his legs limp from lack of air.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Zero demanded, a hint of disappointment in his tone as he glared into the man's eyes, his own laced with boredom "I expected more from the so-called conquerors of the world."

It had only been a matter of minutes since the fight had begun, but nearly all the MP's had been disposed of, some lying on the floor, moaning in agony as they clutched ruined limbs or choked up blood from internal wounds. There were others that had been less fortunate, such as the poor fellow who had been punched so hard he'd crashed into one of the concrete walls, the impact killing him instantly, and leaving a sizeable dent in the wall itself. Now Zero and the captain where the only ones left capable of conscious thought, or at least conscious thought that wasn't marred by agonizing pain, for the moment anyways.

"Now then…" Zero muttered, his tone low as he pulled the man up so they were roughly eye to eye "Perhaps you'd care to inform me why you and your men assaulted me?" he narrowed his eyes as the captain clammed up "Your men are still alive…mostly. That situation could easily change depending on your answers.

The captain flinched, his eyes trailing over the battered forms of his surviving soldiers. They were experienced men that had served under him since they'd been fresh out of the academy; he knew them better than he knew his own children back in the homeland, some of them had children of their own to support as well.

Military procedure always dictated that a mission from a Knight of the Round be completed regardless of the consequences, and that retreating was punishable by execution. But even a blind man could tell that this mission had failed spectacularly, and the Captain's primary objective, other than ensuring the peace in the settlement, was the safety of his men.

"We…were given orders to apprehend you on charges of terrorism." He explained, coughing slightly due to lack of air, prompting Zero to loosen his grip, just a fraction, in order to let the man breath easier.

"You already told me that before we fought." Zero warned the man, tightening his grip briefly to warn the captain not to try anything as redundant as stall for time "I want to know who gave the order."

"It…it was the Knight of Seven," the captain revealed, teeth gritting as he prayed that the military brass never caught wind of this "Lord Suzaku Kururugi, the Seventh Knight of the Round."

Zero's eyes narrowed at that, wondering WHY that name sent a shiver of anger and apprehension down his spine, but brushed it aside "So this Knight was the one that ordered you to capture me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow sardonically "Not much of a knight if he has other people do his dirty work for him."

"Not…capture…" the captain countered, though he couldn't help secretly agreeing with the teen, after all it was Suzaku's orders that landed his men in this situation "We were sent in…to detain you."

No sooner were these words said did Zero catch the sound of something cutting through the air, the telltale hum of an engine drawing ever closer, though surprisingly, it seemed to be coming from above.

The ceiling cracked, collapsing inwards as something heavy crashed through it. Zero cursed, tossing the Captain clear of the debris, the man landing with a sharp cry, looking up in shock as the teen vanished in the smoke and falling debris.

* * *

'He…saved me?' the captain wondered, his once immaculate hair a tangled mess of sweat and debris, his eyes filled with confusion as he gaped at the large chunk of ceiling that had crashed where they'd been standing 'He could've left me to die…saved himself…why'd he throw me to safety?'

His thoughts cleared as a familiar white shape loomed out of the rubble, green eyes cutting a swathe through the smoke as the flight system on it's back powered down. 'The Lancelot Conquista!' the captain gaped, staring up at the experimental Knightmare Frame, the personal weapon of the Knight of Seven 'So he finally showed up did he?'

"S-sir!" a pained gasp called out, the captain turning to find one of his men standing nearby, supporting another over his shoulder. The other survivors were lined up behind him, those that could supporting their comrades as they were able "What should we do?"

The captain turned back to gaze at the Lancelot, his eyes widening as he espied a familiar figure in a red jacket standing atop the rubble, apparently matching glares with the white mech, his regal features bathed in a beam of light.

"Sir?" the MP queried, following his commanding officer's gaze to the target, looking on in a sort of terrified awe at the teen that had, so easily, deafeated their squadron "Should we assist Sir Kururugi?"

"No." the Captain countered, earning looks of shock from the men as he shook his head, turning his back on the glaring opponents and returning his hat to his head "Help the injured, we're moving out."

'Let the Knight of Seven handle his own messes.' The Captain muttered, his eyes narrowing at how close he'd come to being killed by the Honorary Britannian's late entrance 'My first priority is the safety of my men.'

* * *

While the surviving MP's slipped away, two unlikely figures glared at one another, the whole world ceasing exist outside their field of vision.

One, a dark haired teen with mismatched eyes, one a regal regal purple, the other a sigil sporting crimson, stood atop a pile of rubble that had once been the ceiling, or rather several upper floors, of the unfinished building he'd been fighting in a red jacket and black pants. The second, a brown haired, green eyed teen in a white flight suit, gazed down at his opponent from inside one of the most formidable Knightmare Frames in the Britannian Military, his eyes narrowing as he took in the youth's features.

'That's him…without a doubt.' Suzaku muttered, taking in the elegant features, marred only by the scowl on his face and the small, jagged scar under his left eye, which glowed with the Geass crest 'Hair's a bit longer, but then it has been a year.'

"Quite the dramatic entrance." Zero called out, his voice reaching the Knight of Seven through the speakers inside the Lancelot's cockpit "I certainly wasn't expecting a white Knight to come barreling in from on high."

"Still as witty as ever." Suzaku noted with a hint of fond recollection, the Knight of Seven leveling the Lancelot's Veras at his former friend, features settling into a neutral frown as the targeting reticule locked on.

"Well now," the red-clad teen noted, quirking an eyebrow, apparently not the least bit threatened by the high powered laser cannon in his face "Nice toy you have there, I didn't know the Britannian Military employed tin soldiers." His gaze returned to the Lancelot's face "What's the matter? Too scared to face me on your own?"

"Call it erring on the side of caution." Suzaku countered, his tone level as he narrowed his eyes at the teen's blasé attitude "After all, you don't think I'm stupid enough to give you an opportunity to use your Geass on me, do you Lelouch?"

"Lelouch?" Zero repeated, quirking a brow in confusion at the unfamilliar name "Dunno who that is tin man, and I don't see how a little gas would bother a guy that smashes through roofs, almost killing his own men."

Suzaku flinched, averting his eyes to a side monitor to discover that yes, there WERE several MP's hobbling away from the site, some of them covered in dust, all of them eyeing the Lancelot with fear. "I'll apologize to them later." He countered over the speaker, the Lancelot's head snapping back to lock gazes with the red-clad teen "But first, get your hands behind your head Lelouch, I won't ask again."

"There you go with that name again." Zero muttered, shaking his head as he placed one hand on his hips "I'm telling you, I don't know anyone by that name, tin man." He narrowed his eyes at the mech "My name's Zero, and I sure as hell aren't getting on my knees for a Britannian wind-up toy."

"So that's how you want to play it." Suzaku muttered, his gaze hardening as his suspicions were confirmed by Lelouch going by his old alias, tugging on the control yokes, commanding the Lancelot's left arm to reach out and grab the teen "Then by order of the Britannian Empire, I hereby arrest you for-!"

He trailed off as Zero leapt back, dodging the oncoming hand and soaring up onto one of the damaged floor beams on the next level, landing daintily on one foot, the other following suit.

'How the hell?!' Suzaku gaped, his green eyes widening with stunned alarm as he gaped up at what he'd assumed was his revived friend on the next floor 'That's the third floor! No human could jump that high…especially not Lelouch!'

"You think you can catch me with that overgrown toy soldier?" Zero called out, one hand in his pocket as he smirked down at the Lancelot from on high "It's big, I'll give it that much, but even a Goliath was felled by a stone."

"Belittling yourself?" Suzaku called out over the speaker, gathering his wits about him, hoping to provoke his old friend into making a mistake by making him angry, it had worked so well in the past after all "That's not like you, Lelouch."

"My name is Zero." The red-clad teen countered, his eyes hardening as he pulled the purple crystal from his jacket pocket, holding it to his face "And I think you'll find MY stone more than enough to defeat a single tin soldier."

Before Suzaku could summon a reply, the purple eyed teen held the crystal over his head, the wings of the gem opening, as if in flight, as the crystal began to glow.

"TEKK-SETTER!"

A flash of purple light filled the air, Suzaku cursing as he shielded his eyes with his arm, the Lancelot mimicking its pilot with the arm that held the Veras. Or rather, it TRIED to, Suzaku looking on in horror as the severed limb crashed to the floor, still holding the weapon in its hand.

'What?!' he gaped, whipping round to look for Lelouch, only for a proximity sensor to go off, the Knight's gaze turning upwards to gape at the figure standing on the ledge above him.

* * *

He stood over two meters tall, covered from head to foot with Red and Black armor with Gold trim around the feet, shoulders and face. His helmet was almost identical to the infamous mask that had terrorized the Britannian forces in Area 11 a year ago, but possessed a wing-like Knight's visor over the eyes, which glowed a mechanical purple, a wicked, double headed lance held at his side.

"Now then…" the figure spoke, in a modulated voice identical to the old Zero's in tone, but stronger, and laced with dark intent as he twirled the lance overhead with one hand, leveling the tip at the Lancelot's face "Shall we dance, Tin man?"

* * *

Somebody's gonna get a HURT real bad!

Lelouch: Oh I'm going to enjoy this.

Suzaku: Why do you enjoy torturing me Kyugan?

Lelouch: You sold out your friends and countrymen, dragged me before my father like a dog, helped him erase my memories to suit your own needs, then used my blind, crippled sister in an attempt to oust me to the world. I just hope he's not done with you yet.

Kyugan: *Grinning evily in the next room, horns sprouting from his head as he holds up Patros' 'Screamer', the spear whirring to life* Hehehehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

C.C: I'm pretty sure that's not going to fit...(smirks) do it.

R.R: Review for the beatdown of the century, I COMMAND YOU!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Lelouch: Dammit C.C, why do you even HAVE that photo?

Kyugan: Never...gonna be clean....again...

C.C: I've been around long before Disco was IN, you think I care about where I get my nookie from?

Kyugan: Oh god...the hair...

Lelouch: I'd better not have any other siblings I don't know about or we'e going to have a problem.

C.C: Oh like you haven't gotten off to Corenlia before.

Headshot

Lelouch: *Loweringsmoking revolver* What happens in a broom closet during an unveiling STAYS in the damn closet witch.

Kallen: You Britannian's are messed up.

Lelouch: My Dad's got over 108 consorts, my Eldest Brother is a lolicon, one of my sisters is Nunnally's evil twin, and my mom's on a timeshare with a little girl that thinks it's alright to use her Knightmare to play hopscotch. I'm just surprised I didn't try to kill them sooner.

C.C: *Waising fwom her gwave* Kyugan Owns nothing, except his thereapy bills.

* * *

Chapter 5: Message.

"What? He launched the Lancelot?" Lloyd Asplund queried, the grey haired, Duke/Scientist/Oddball looking intrigued as he spoke with a concerned Cecile Croomy over the monitor in the Lancelot's hangar bay.

The Lord of Pudding was still in the homeland, having been too caught up in some experiment or other to come over to Area 11 when Suzaku made the request to transfer the Lancelot, though he'd allowed Cecile to go, stating that he was confident in her ability to maintain the Lancelot in his absence.

Well, that and the fact that if she was in Area 11, then she wouldn't be able to reprimand him for his flippant behavior, those ear-pulls really hurt after all. Not to mention he'd no longer have to suffer the…abominations…produced by her horrendous cooking skills. He'd swear on his Grandmother's grave the jam tarts she'd tried to feed him had compound eyes…and last he checked, steak and kidney pie wasn't supposed to contain live squid.

"My, all this for a single terrorist?" he crooned, forcing the memory of his assistant's culinary faux pas into the recycle bin of his mind, along with his morals and common sense, as he smirked knowingly at the woman "Such a determined little cog he is."

"This is a serious matter Lloyd!" Cecile insisted, slapping the console before her for emphasis, and regretting it as she gripped her aching palm "The look on Suzaku' face…he looked like that time at Narita…" he features softened "or rather…"

"Euphemia's death?" Lloyd guessed, shocking the technician with his insight "Oh don't look so shocked," he assured her "those were the only times Suzaku wore an expression that gave pause for concern, he was such a dependable specimen otherwise."

"LLOYD!" Cecile snapped, the blue haired technician not in the mood to put up with the scientist's eccentric method, or his manner of coping by branding humans as 'parts' or 'specimens' for use in his experiments "This is serious! What if something happens to-?!"

"Don't worry." Lloyd muttered, his nasal tone sounding most unconcerned as he waved a hand dismissively at the screen "It's Suzaku after all, there was only one person that could have provoked such a response in him, but he's been dead for over a year now. Right now I doubt even that pilot of Rakshata's Guren, Kouzuki was it? Could make him sweat."

* * *

"Are you alright, Kallen?" C.C asked, the green haired witch looking up from munching on her slice of microwave pizza as the redheaded pilot sneezed out of the blue "Did you catch something outside?"

"I'm fine." Kallen assured the immortal, having changed into her Black Knight Uniform upon her return to the Black Knight's temporary headquarters, "Forget about that, what are we going to do about Lelou-I mean, Zero?"

"Nothing, for now." C.C admitted, stalling the redhead's protests with a raised hand and a calm, commanding look as she finished the slice she was working on "We don't have the manpower to mount a rescue, nor do we have any plan of action if we encounter Suzaku or any other Knightmare frames whilst there."

She nodded towards the main screen before her, where the photo Kallen had sent earlier was displayed. "Besides…we have no idea if this is really Lelouch, or an attempt to draw us out into the open." She nodded thoughtfully at his Geass sporting left eye "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it were BOTH…it'd fit with Charles' methods after all."

"But still!" Kallen exclaimed, filing away the immortal woman's use of the Britannian Emperor's first name for later, when they didn't have a crisis on their hands, her arms spread wide for emphasis "Aren't we at least going to see if it's really him?!"

"You seem very worked up about all this." C.C noted, turning to regard the younger girl with her golden eyes "Weren't you the one that saw Lelouch's final moments?"

Kallen's mouth snapped shut, the redhead's fists trembling as she glared at the immortal witch, only to turn on her heels and storm off, leaving C.C to finish her pizzas.

She stormed across the hallway, heading towards her room, slipping in and locking the door behind her. There, safe from prying eyes, she reached under the bunk, pulling out a small shoebox, opening it with trembling hands to gaze down at the contents, the broken, dented half of Zero's mask gazing up at her, almost accusingly.

'It can't be him…' she muttered, the memory of that fateful night so long ago rising unbidden from her mind as she held the helmet close, burying her face in it 'If it is…then why…why didn't he…?'

* * *

It was in that moment, as he gazed up at the dark, armored figure that had been his best friend/worst enemy brought back to life, that Kururugi Suzaku, Knight of Seven and former champion of the late princess Euphemia Li Britannia, felt fear for the first time in over a year.

It was inconceivable, how could Lelouch, a man that, even as a child, had trouble running one lap of gym class, terrify Suzaku, who outstripped him physically in every way, whilst the latter was piloting a next-generation Knightmare frame that could wipe out entire enemy units without support. By all rights, Suzaku could have reached out and grabbed the teen by now, squishing him to a paste inside his newfangled suit of armor.

But he couldn't, some deep, instinctual terror, laced with awe, kept him from doing anything but gaze up at the armored figure that had lopped off the Lancelot's arm without being detected. Unknown to the Knight, his eyes had taken on a slight, reddish tint, Lelouch's lingering Geass reinforcing his natural fear's orders to remain still.

"What's wrong?" Zero called out, the modulated voice, so identical to the one that had provoked rebellion in the Japanese a year ago, dripping with mockery "Surely that's not all your precious toy can do?"

Suzaku shook himself, the effect of his unknown Geass vanishing along with his fear as he grit his teeth, launching the Slash Harken from the Lancelot's remaining arm, his opponent leaping over him, twirling in mid-air to avoid the attack, as the Knight of Seven deployed his Knightmare's sword and turned the mech around to face the threat head-on. The Tekkaman blocked the strike with his lance, the impact sending him flipping backwards to crouch against a pillar, clawed fingers digging into the concrete, holding him up.

"Not bad," he announced, dropping down to stand on the floor beam, twirling his lance idly as the Lancelot turned to face him fully, his voice laced with mild amusement as he stared the mech down "Bit slow, but it's got a decent back swing…you should try for the majors."

"ZERO!" Suzaku snarled, the Lancelot's tracks lowering, accelerating the mech forwards like a charging knight, the sound of screeching tires filling the air as he brought the sword down on the Tekkaman in a diagonal swing.

KLANG!

The Knight gaped, eyes widening at the sight of his sword being held back, the crimson edge held an arms length away from the target. Not by the lance, no, for the Tekkaman still held that in his right hand, almost lazily. No, the sword was being held back by the Tekkaman's OTHER hand, the black, armored gauntlet gripping the crimson blade with apparently no due strain despite the sheer weight.

"Comes with hidden accessories too huh?" Zero noted, his tone almost intrigued as he inclined his head slightly to eye the blade "Nice…pretty creative too…" his grip tightened on the blade, which began to spark as the claws of his hand pierced the metal, sending fractures along the body "Too bad it look so FRAGILE."

He clenched his fist, sending a massive crack through the blade, snapping it in half and sending the Lancelot staggering back, the mech landing awkwardly on the floor, gaping up at him in alarm.

"Oh look, I broke it." Zero muttered, his voice laced with mock regret, taunting the pilot of the white Knightmare as he hoisted the point in the air "Here, I don't want it anymore."

Suzaku barely managed to roll the Lancelot out of the path of the snapped off blade, cursing as it nonetheless pierced his flight unit, disabling it with a shower of sparks.

'There goes my maneuverability.' The pilot muttered, his eyes narrowing as he was forced to detach the unit, as it would just slow him down, catching sight of the Lancelot's severed right arm lying on the others side of the battleground, the Veras still clutched in it's grip 'Can't get up close' he muttered, turning the Lancelot to charge towards the weapon 'have to snipe him!'

"Running away are we?" Zero noted, sounding almost disappointed as he tilted his head at the White Knightmare's change in tactics "I guess it's my turn then huh?"

He stepped forwards, as if he intended to walk of the edge of the beam, only for his thrusters to come to life before he dropped, propelling him towards the Knightmare with his lance held high in both arms.

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Tekkaman roared, bringing the lance down, forcing Suzaku to back up to avoid losing his other arm. The Tekk-Lancer sliced through the Frame's chest armor, eliciting a series of sparks as the power core was exposed, Suzaku cursing as he backed up further, drawing his other sword as he did so.

"We tried this already!" Zero taunted, bouncing off the floor and charging straight at the Lancelot, his Lancer colliding with the Lancelot's crimson blade, sparks flying in all directions as they deadlocked, the Knightmare's superiors size and weight making it a match for the smaller Zero's thrusters.

"That's more like it." the Tekkaman hissed, his purple eyes narrowing as he put the pressure on, his thrusters output increasing as he bore down on his opponent, the Lancelot slowly being pushed back despite Suzaku's employment of the Frame's tracks, the tires screeching as they left marks on the floor.

'Impossible!' the Knight of Seven gaped, sweat dripping down his forehead, eyes wide with alarm as he gaped at his foe, heedless of the warnings from his console as the Lancelot's limits were reached 'He's pushing BACK the Lancelot?!'

"YOU'RE OPEN!" Zero snapped, suddenly swiping upwards, knocking the Lancelot's blade away, though the Knightmare managed to hold onto it as it staggered back "HUOOOH!"

* * *

Suzaku cursed, bringing the Lancelot's remaining arm around and activating the shield system, fighting the urge to sigh in relief as the energy shield deflected the Tekkaman's weapon with a hail of sparks, grimacing as the force of the blow actually set off another warning alarm from the control panel.

'I can't match him in close quarters.' The Knight of Seven realized, swiping desperately at the Tekkaman with his sword, forcing him to fly back and give the White Knightmare some breathing space, the warning alarms dieing away slowly 'Despite his size he's as powerful as a Knightmare…maybe even stronger.' He narrowed his eyes as Zero righted himself in mid-air, hovering several yards away, lance held behind him 'Coupled with his speed and flight capabilities, there's no way the Lancelot can compete with him on the ground.'

His eyes flicked to the side, where the Lancelot's severed arm lay not ten paces away, well within distance of a lunge. The problem was, he'd have to expose his side to the enemy for a split second, and he didn't doubt that Zero, or whatever it was, would let such a mistake slide.

'On top of that, I only have one shield,' the Knight of Seven noted grimly, his eyes flicking to the Lancelot's remaining arm with a grimace 'and I can't use it and equip the Veras at the same time.'

If he lost the other arm it would leave the Lancelot defenseless, with only the waist mounted Slash Harkens to rely on, which were next to useless when you took into account the enemy's size, speed and maneuverability. The opponent was faster than the Lancelot too, at least while the Knightmare was grounded, and with the flight system out of commission, the enemy had the advantage of being in a close, confined battlefield.

Truth be told, all of his instincts were screaming at Suzaku to run, to turn tail and make a break for it, hopefully drawing the attention of the proper authorities to aid him.

Only two things prevented him from doing so; One was the simple fact that Suzaku didn't believe, for one second, he'd be able to just run away without being killed from behind.

The enemy had already revealed it was faster than the Lancelot, and exposing his back to the enemy was something only a fool would do against a faster opponent, even one with no apparent projectile weaponry.

The Second thing was the Geass that Lelouch planted in him, which fed upon these realizations, the overriding command to 'LIVE!' refusing to let the Knight turn his back to this dangerous foe.

Not that he WOULD run away. As a Knight of the Round, no, more than that, simply out of respect of everything he'd seen and done, he could not afford to turn his back to the enemy, especially not THIS enemy!

'No…' he realized, gritting his teeth as his eyes unknowingly took on the reddish tint of the Geass command once again 'The only way to survive…is to attack him from outside his range!'

"ZERO!" he snarled, hurling his sword at the armored figure, forcing him to change course in mid-air to avoid being perforated. During that split second delay, Suzaku yanked on the control nodes, the Lancelot turning almost immediately, racing towards the severed arm at top speed.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Zero snapped, the Tekkaman hurling his own weapon at the Knightmare, the Tekk-Lancer spinning like a Buzz saw as it lashed out, severing the Knightmare's left Leg at the knee.

"UOOOOOOOOOOH!" Suzaku howled, forcing the mech to leap forward with it's remaining leg, crashing into the floor next to the severed arm, scooping it up as the Knightmare rolled with the fall, plucking the weapon from the limb and hurling it at Zero, who was caught under it as it fell.

"Blast!" the Tekkaman cursed, the heavy limb carrying him to the ground, his purple eyes narrowing as he turned to glare at the Lancelot, which was standing, shakily, against a pillar for support on it's remaining leg, the Veras aimed right at him.

"This is it, Zero." Suzaku spoke over the radio, the exhaustion in the Knight's tone surpassed only by his air of satisfaction "Come out of that armor and surrender."

The Purple lights of Zero's eyes narrowed, the Tekkaman letting out a mechanical hiss as he glared at the Knightmare from under the severed limb, only to trail off into mocking laughter.

"What's so funny?" Suzaku demanded, his eyes narrowing as he leveled the Veras at the Tekkaman's face once more, not willing to give the armored warrior a chance to try anything funny, not with his Knightmare in this condition "Stop Laughing and come out!"

Zero's laughter trailed off, the Tekkaman looking up at the unsteady Knightmare as he brought his left hand, index and middle talons held aloft, and gestured towards himself in a 'come hither' motion, light glinting off a barely visible wire coming out of his gauntlet.

The proximity alarm in the Lancelot's cockpit went off a second too late, Suzaku cursing as he turned, far too unsteady on his single leg, just as the Tekk-Lancer buzzed towards him, severing the Lancelot's left arm off at the shoulder, the Knightmare falling over backwards due to the sudden loss of balance.

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Knight howled, reaching for the eject lever, only to curse as the Lancelot crashed onto it's back, making it impossible for the system to work, effectively trapping him side "DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO-!"

The tip of the Tekk-Lancer pierced cockpit, scant hairs from stabbing the Knight of Seven in the face, Suzaku recoiling in horror as the monitors went haywire, the tip withdrawing, only to be replaced by a set of clawed, armored hands.

Metal screeched as the hands widened the hole, light pouring into the damaged cockpit as Suzaku looked on in horror, gazing up into the glowing purple eyes of his opponent, barely managing to gab his firearm from it's holster before one of the same armored hands that had torn into the cockpit grabbed him by the front of his suit, dragging him out the hole kicking and screaming.

* * *

"So that's what you look like…" Zero muttered, holding the struggling Knight aloft, his purple eyes narrowing as he looked the teen over, a hint of disappointment in his tone "I was expecting something a little more…impressive."

"Impress this!" Suzaku snarled, bringing his firearm to bear and firing into the Tekkaman's face, empting the entire clip, still squeezing the trigger as the gun went silent, only to gape as the smoke cleared, the Tekkaman's face completely unharmed.

"Are you done?" Zero demanded, in a tone that indicated he considered Suzaku's last attack little more than an annoyance "It doesn't matter how many of those things you fire at me…they're as insignificant as ant bites."

He dropped the Knight onto the Lancelot's chest, Suzaku attempting to sit up with a grunt, only to choke as Zero's armored foot pinned him on his back.

"So Britannia sends a child to do their dirty work?" Zero pondered, as if speaking to himself, heedless of Suzaku's enraged face as the Knight fought to free himself from the Tekkaman's foot "Must've been a shortage in manpower."

"Shut up!" Suzaku spat, the Knight of Seven glaring defiantly up at the Tekkaman with hatred and shame warring for seniority in his emerald eyes "If you're going to finish me off then do it already!"

"Finish you?" Zero repeated, the Tekkaman looking down at the Knight, head tilted to the side, as if only now remembering he was there, "Oh I'm not going to finish you off, I've still got a use for you after all."

"I'll never join you!" Suzaku snarled, his eyes narrowing in disgust as he struggled to get out from under the armored foot of his hated opponent "I'd never join a murdering traitor like you!"

"Join me?" Zero repeated, this time his tone laced with mockery as he reared his head back and laughed "What would I need a weak little fool like you for? No, all I need from you is to deliver a message."

He knelt, pinning Suzaku against the Lancelot with his awesome weight, the Knight of Seven gasping for breath as he felt his bones creak under the pressure, Zero's clawed hand reaching out cover the Knight's mouth, holding his head in place.

"Go back to Britannia little worm." The Tekkaman growled, his purple eyes glowing dangerously as they bore into Suzaku's terrified Green "Crawl back to your masters, tell them to say their prayers to whatever impotent Gods that will have them." The Glowing eyes narrowed dangerously "Because I'm coming for them, and if they're smart they'll kill themselves and save me the trouble. Because they DON'T want to fight me, and they DON'T want me to have to come looking for them if they hide."

Suzaku choked, the sheer animosity coming off the Tekkaman's stare enough to make breathing, already problematic, a serious concern. Just as the knight was about to pass out though, the pressure, physical and mental, lifted, Zero standing up and leaping off the Stricken Lancelot, landing on his feet with an audible crash, before walking away at a calm, steady pace.

* * *

"W-Wait…" Suzaku coughed, the Knight crawling towards the edge of his ruined Knightmare, pulling himself over the edge, only to fall to the floor, crying out in pain as he landed on his arm, clenching his teeth as his shoulder dislocated. "Don't you…walk away from me…!" he gasped "We're…not finished!"

The Tekkaman paused, standing with his Tekk-Lancer held vertically off the ground, his head titling slightly as he looked back over his shoulder at the injured pilot. "Don't move." He ordered, his tone calm and commanding, as if he was trying to calm an injured animal, caught in a trap "You can't deliver your message if you die."

"Why…" Suzaku gasped, the injured Knight struggling to get his knees under him, his eyes never leaving Zero's back as he grit his teeth "Why are you…still trying to destroy the peace?!" he demanded "Hasn't there been enough bloodshed?! Did you come back from the dead simply to kill MORE innocent people?!"

"My only enemy is Britannia." Zero countered, his voice calm, a sharp contrast to the angry emotion in Suzaku's own "Britannia and ONLY Britannia. I could care less about anyone else, so long as I destroy everything associated with my enemy."

"Even if it means murdering countless innocent people?!" Suzaku pressed, pushing himself upwards, using his chin, his left hand gripping his right shoulder "Are you telling me that even after all this time, you're still hung up on revenge?! LELOUCH?!"

"I am Zero." The Tekkaman replied, his tone calm, laced with a strength that was hard to describe, as well as a feeling of coldness "The one who will destroy Britannia…I don't know anyone by that name."

That said, the Tekkaman walked off into the shadows, leaving Suzaku kneeling before the ruined remains of the Lancelot Conquista, the Knight of Seven, still crouched on his knees.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, the Knight leant back suddenly, his head tilted upwards as he unleashed an anguished howl at the sheer, overwhelming defeat he'd been handed, at the hands of a man he'd thought long dead.

* * *

Some of you probably hate me right now.

But as I said, I'm going to tear away at Suzaku SLOOOOOOOOWLYYYYYYYY and PAAAAAAAAINFULLLLLLLLLY, both physically and Mentally.

Fact: Knightmare frames are strong, this is true. Tekkamen can survive being at point blank when a nuclear warhead goes off.

Do the math.

Also, as stated, Zero has NO memory of being Lelouch. Not a one. He remembers THINGS, like how to speak, read, strategize, and his desire to destroy Britannia, though he's forgotten the reason WHY he wanted to in the first place. This is a result of the radam programming and having a meteor park itself on his head, the Radam enhance a persons desire to destroy, so it augmented his desire to destroy britannia, even if it couldn't control his mind.

Physically, as a Human, Lelouch is FIT, not a muscleman, but if his muscles are defined, like an athletes. If he wanted, he could punch a person through a concrete wall, which is actually cannon for Tekkamen, as Lance, in human form, tossed one into a wall so hard it cracked, and that was simply tossing him aside.

However, he fights like a brawler, no martial arts style at all, simply pure instinct. In that, Suzaku has an advantage, though if he tried his 'Suza-copter' kick on Zero now, and the Tekkaman blocked, he'd probably break his leg.

As for WHY Zero isn't running around destroying all humans, well, Let's just say that Junky guessed right ;3. Good on ya man!

And No, I'm not telling you what Junky Guessed, you wanna know? ask yourself or read the review he left. Hint Hint.

RR: Damn, even I'm not so fickle...and I sort my skittles by color.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Oh god...the only thing that gets the image out of my head is to purge it with fire...

C.C: Oh come on, it's not that bad.

Lelouch: Yaoi is Kyugan's kryptonite, it saps him of his vital energy.

Kallen: Unless it's used for comedic purposes...like Fred Luo from Outlaw Star.

Kyugan: ugh...i own nothing...now fetch me a bucket...

* * *

Chapter 6: Gambling King.

After leaving the Britannian pawn at the construction site, Zero had quickly made his escape, reverting to human form and slipping back into the crowd in the settlement. Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself just yet, the Tekkaman sequestered himself in a deserted, relatively clean alley to organize his thoughts.

The battle with the White Knightmare had been surprisingly easy, an interesting diversion to be fair, but easy nonetheless. He had honestly been expecting more from his enemies, those who claimed to have conquered over two-thirds of the globe.

'They must favor Quantity over Quality.' He muttered, recalling his vision from inside the Tekkapod, how the Britannian military had swamped their foes with massive amounts of armored giants, bulkier than the white Knightmare 'Those mass produced ones must go to the everyday grunts…that white one appeared to be a custom model.'

Either way, it was clear that he'd overestimated the enemy somewhat, or at the very least, had overestimated the skills of ONE of them. According to the Soldier, the White Knightmare must have been piloted by the 'Knight of Seven' everyone kept going on about. Going by the title alone, this meant there had to be at least six other 'Knights' fighting for Britannia, which meant it was time to do a little background research.

'In the morning.' Zero decided, narrowing his eyes as he watched the sun go down, the Tekkaman slowly standing up off the crate he'd been sitting on 'Right now, I need to find a place to sleep…'

* * *

Cecile Croomy could only look on in shock as the remains of the Lancelot Conquista were carried into the hangar, her eyes taking in the jagged hole in the Frame's chest in alarm, suddenly grateful that Lloyd was still abroad, working on the Vincent Prototypes. She rounded on the retrieval team, demanding to know where the Pilot was, turning on her heels as she was directed to the changing rooms.

"Suzaku!" she called out, bursting into the reserved area, heedless of protocol, looking around wildly for her teammate and friend, turning her head at the sound of running water, walking around the corner, only to gasp and duck behind the wall, her face redder than a tomato.

"Cecile…is that you?" Suzaku called out, the pilot leaning, naked, under a shower, both hands planted against the wall as he let the scalding water wash over him "Sorry…it looks like I just gave you and the crew more work to do…"

"It…it's alright." Cecile assured him, breathing deeply to regain her composure, making sure her back was to the wall, trying to get the image of the younger man's lean, muscular toned back and buttocks out of her head "More importantly…were you hurt?"

"No." Suzaku assured her, the dark, emotionless tone with which he said it overriding any sense of relief Cecile got from the admission "He didn't hurt me…he didn't consider it NECESSARY to finish me off."

Suzaku clenched teeth, his fist clenching in frustration as he pounded the wall of the shower, he repeated the motion, memories of the one-sided battle against the man claiming to be Zero resonating with the sounds of his flesh colliding with the tiles, Cecile flinching on the other side of the wall with each passing thud.

* * *

Since he lacked much in the way of money, and it was too far away for him to return to Miyuki's place in the slums, Zero spent the night on a bench in the park, waking up to find the sun already high overhead, and people walking around.

'Must've been more tired than I thought.' He noted, grumbling to himself as he sat up stiffly, his stomach growling for sustenance 'This is such a pain…' he muttered, eyeing a nearby hotdog stand with a scowl 'The transformation takes a great deal of energy…my body's practically running on empty.'

Cursing himself for toying with the White Knightmare for so long the other day, the Tekkaman got to his feet, stiffly, ready to plan out the day's activities, which right now had getting some food into him as the highest priority.

Someone crashed into him from behind, sending the Tekkaman face first into the pavement in a tangle of limbs. Letting out an annoyed growl, the Tekkaman turned to glare at the offending human projectile, the blue haired teen blinking up at him in confused alarm.

"Uh…sorry about that buddy." the offending teen offered, rubbing the back of his blue hair in embarrassment as the Tekkaman continued to glare at him "Wasn't watching where I was going and…"

"RIVALZ!" an angry female voice called out, the blue haired teen jumping, leaping to his feet in alarm, offering a hurried apology as he made to run, only to crash face first into the ground again as Zero grabbed him by the ankle.

"OW! Oh c'mon man! I said I was sorry!" the blue haired schoolboy offered, looking at the purple-eyed teen in desperation "You gotta let me go, if Miss Villetta catches me playing hooky again-!"

Zero frowned, glaring into the desperate teen's eyes, wondering why he felt he'd seen the boy before, the sound of approaching footsteps drawing closer from behind. His stomach growling made the Tekkaman's decision for him, as he stood up, dragging the protesting teen into the bushes out of sight, just in time as a tall, exotic looking woman in a sports uniform rounded the corner, looking highly annoyed.

"So help me Rivalz Cardemonde," she muttered, glaring around the area with a frown on her admittedly beautiful features "If you make me run all across this park I'll have you running laps from here back to the homeland!"

Crouched in the bushes next to Zero, the Blue haired teen stiffened, keeping as still as possible as he watched the woman's eyes wash over their hiding place, letting out a sigh of relief on after she'd jogged off in the opposite direction.

"Thanks man." The blue-haired teen offered, exhaling explosively as soon as Villetta was out of sight "She's been hounding me every day because I keep going out for rides on my bike during recess, I mean, what business is it of hers if I go out for lunch?"

It was certainly none of Zero's, but the Tekkaman's ears perked up at the student's mention of 'Lunch', the red-clad teen standing up out of the bushes, eyes narrowing as he kept an eye on the surroundings, before gesturing for the other teen to clamber on out.

"FREEDOM!" the truant student cheered, pumping both fists in the air "Man, I thought I'd never lose her, that's what I get for leaving my bike parked on the other side." He smiled at his rescuer "I owe you one buddy."

"You can make it up to me with that lunch you mentioned." Zero informed him, the Tekkaman's stomach speaking up at the same moment, earning a sweatdrop from the blue haired teen as Zero led him over to the hot dog Stand by the elbow.

* * *

"Man," Rivalz muttered, the blue haired teen's eyes wide as saucers as he watched Zero put away his tenth hot dog in as many minutes, the starving Tekkaman not leaving a single crumb behind "You must've been starving."

"I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday." Zero replied between bites, washing down the rather dry dog with water from a nearby drinking fountain "Just arrived in the country the day before."

"Oh? A transfer from the homeland?" Rivalz noted, his eyes lighting up with interest, as he looked the taller teen over "Still, I can't believe your folks just let you wander around without any cash."

"Don't have any family to speak of." Zero countered, earning a shocked look from the blue haired student as he tossed the last of the wrappers in a bin "I came to Japa-Area 11," he corrected himself mid-sentence, "to look for answers."

"Man, that's rough." Rivalz muttered, missing the Tekkaman's slip, as he seemed to deflate slightly at the teen's words "I can't imagine not having any folks. I mean yeah mine aren't exactly the closest, but at least I have 'em."

"It doesn't matter." Zero assured him, the Tekkaman getting up with a satisfied grunt as he dusted himself off, his hands going into his jacket pockets "Now that I'm fed, I can start looking around for work."

"Hey!" Rivalz noted, standing up hurriedly with an excited glint in his eyes "I've got an idea on how we can made some quick money!" he pulled a flyer out of his pocket and handed it to the teen "There's a new casino that opened a while back, I've been meaning to check it out one of these days, but Miss Villetta always shows up to drag me back."

"A Casino?" Zero wondered, his mismatched eyes narrowing as he eyed the flier in his hands, which depicted several girls in bunny-suits posing provocatively with various gambling tools, like Slot-machines, roulette wheels, even a poker table.

"C'mon man," Rivalz insisted, looking excited at the prospect "At the very least it'll give us something fun to do, heck you might even land a job if you're lucky, I hear they're hiring people off the street!"

'There is that…' Zero pondered, mulling the thought over in his head as he held his chin, eyes roaming over theprovacative piece of paper 'That, and a Casino could be an ideal place to gather information on Britannia…'

"By the way…" Rivalz spoke up, the blue haired schoolboy holding his hand out to the Tekkaman with a catchy smile,snapping his out of his thoughts "I didn't catch your name; Mine's Rivalz, Rivalz Cardemonde."

"Zero." The Tekkaman offered after a moment's hesitation, accepting the offered hand and shaking it briefly, quirking an eyebrow at the confused, almost startled expression on the other teen's face.

"What? Like the terrorist?" Rivalz asked, looking the taller teen over, only to shrug and shake his head in dismissal "Naw never mind, there's no way you could be the same guy…Zero's dead after all."

Zero said nothing, but a sense of apprehension washed over him as he allowed Rivalz to lead him back to his motorbike, the Tekkaman clambering into the sidecar as they took off down the motorway at top speed.

* * *

On the way to the Casino, Zero had discreetly grilled Rivalz, who seemed only too happy to help, on the situation here in Area 11. His eyes had hardened as the boy told the tale of the Black Rebellion, of how the Black Knights, led by the masked Revolutionary Zero, had challenged the Britannian Empire, only to be defeated a year ago, most of them incarcerated for their crimes, and the Revolutionary executed by the now legendary Knight of Seven.

"I actually went to school with the guy, can you believe that?" Rivalz boasted, grinning down at the Tekkaman as they raced down the motorway "I mean yeah I had my misgivings at first, he was an Honorary Britannian after all, but he grew on us." He chuckled "Course, then he went and killed Zero during the Black Rebellion, and was elevated to a position in the Knights of the Round."

"The Knights…" Zero prodded, recalling the face of the brown haired Knight of Seven he'd left howling in defeat the day before yesterday. He hadn't seemed so impressive then "Are they Britannia's strongest forces?"

"Of course!" Rivalz exclaimed, eyeing the teen like he'd just admitted to living under a rock for most of his life "They're the personal bodyguards of the Emperor! One of them's more than a match for an entire army!"

"How many of them are there?" Zero asked, looking up at the teen inquisitively, masking the dark humor in his eyes with false innocence "You said Kururugi was the Knight of Seven, are there more?"

"Lessee…" Rivalz muttered with a frown "I don't know their names off by heart, but I do know that not all the positions are filled at the moment…I think there's maybe eight members at the moment, but they aren't in numerical order." He nodded "I DO know that there were supposed to be ten of them at one point."

"So going by that logic, that means that the strongest of them would be the Knight of One?" Zero asked, looking up at the teen for confirmation, earning a nod ofagreement from his blue haired escort.

"Yep, Bismarck Waldstein." Rivalz agreed "They say he's the most powerful Knight of One since Marianne the Flash." He held up a finger "He's also the oldest of the Knights, as he was promoted to Knight of One from Knight of Five after Marianne passed away."

Zero said nothing, but fought the urge to grimace as an uncomfortable feeling built up in his chest, almost as if something had grasped his heart and given it a sharp squeeze.

Needless to say, by the time they arrived at the Casino, the Tekkaman had a lot to think about.

* * *

Cheers tore through the air as the sound of pounding flesh echoed up from the small arena below, a circle of spectators gathering around to watch as two Elevens, brothers according to the announcer, fought each other in a battle to the death.

Zero took in the looks on the faces of the crowd, the jeering, mocking looks of indifference, a stark contrast to the desperate sadness that marked the eyes of the combatants, and had to suppress his desire to transform and start ripping limbs off with his armored hands.

He and Rivalz had arrived at the casino and had been easily allowed in thanks to Rivalz status as minor nobility, not a named family, but influential enough that nobody thought to ask why he was cutting school.

"Harsh I know." The teen muttered, his features grim as he watched the combat below with a hint of compassion "I don't agree with stuff like this, but this is what happens to those that oppose the empire. The Elevens lost TWICE, so they're not given the luxury of being able to complain."

Zero glared at the teen, but after seeing the honest discomfort at the brothers' predicament, stayed his anger and allowed himself to be led around the various gambling venues, at which Rivalz managed to lose more than he won.

"Heh, sorry bout this." The blue haired teen offered as the slot machine gave him nothing but cherries "Gambling's my passion, but I'm pretty bad at it…don't have what you call a 'poker face I guess." He held up a coin "Wanna give it a try?"

Zero shrugged, figuring he might as well humor the boy, taking a seat in front of a different machine, slotting in the coin, and pulling the lever. Almost instantly, a bell went off, the Tekkaman quirking an eyebrow as several coins spewed out of the machine like a flood, excited gamblers flocking to it for a piece of the action.

"WOW! Triple sevens on your first try!" Rivalz gaped, grinning at the Tekkaman as he shoveled their winnings into a bucket, fending off the moochers that tried to swipe a few for themselves "That's pretty impressive."

"It was just luck." Zero countered, honestly not seeing what the big deal was, but at the same time glad that he had earned some money. He stood up, backing away from the machine, allowing the moochers to flock to it, eager to try their luck on the machine that had paid off, when he bumped into several men in black suits.

"Could you come with us please sir?" they asked, their tone's flat, completely devoid of emotion, but laced with the implication that this WASN'T a request "Your friend as well."

Zero cursed, looking over his shoulder to see another pair of suited heavies standing behind a suddenly nervous looking Rivalz. Nodding, he allowed the suits to flank him, following their lead to a small private area, where a large man sat on a couch, waited on by several girls in bunny outfits and a blonde woman that was feeding him cherries.

"So you're the big winners huh?" the man noted, his tone filled with self-confidence and droll humor, as he looked the two schoolboys over,stroking his beard with his free hand "Don't you two have classes to get back to?"

"Not really." Rivalz offered, trying to make light of the situation as he rubbed th back of his head "Y'see, most of my classes were cancelled for the day, so my friend and I figured we'd have a day to ourselves-!" he trailed off as the suits pushed him and Zero into chairs they'd pulled up for them.

"Ah to be young and stupid again…" the man bemoaned grandly, earning chuckles from the men in suits, and vapid giggles from the bunny girls, though their eyes made it clear they'd heard these jokes before, and were simply laughing because their jobs would be forfeit otherwise "Well then, since you've got some time to kill…what say we have a little wager?"

Zero frowned, looking on as the man snapped his fingers, one of the guards bowing and walking off to the side, only to stiffen as he felt someone looking at him. He turned round, following the oppressive feeling to find himself looking into the golden eyes of the man's escort, the vapid expression apparently gone from her face as she locked gazes with him. Then the guard from before returned with a suitcase in hand and the moment passed, the woman offering her escort a grape with the same vapid smile as before.

"You see, I'm pretty famous around these parts." The man admitted as the guard opened the suitcase to reveal a chessboard and pieces "They call me the Black King, cause I've never been defeated in a game of chess." He smirked at the duo "It's gotten so bad that nobody tries to challenge me anymore, which gets boring after a while, you begin to loose your edge." He gestured to the board before him "So here's the deal, we play a little game, you win, and I'll DOUBLE your winnings, you lose, well, at least you'll have your health."

"Do we have a choice?" Zero asked, his mismatched eyes flicking over to the guards, who were stationed behind his chair like sentries. He was confident he could take them down without transforming, they were simply thugs in suits, not trained professionals like the soldiers had been, the problem was he couldn't fight them AND prevent them fro taking Rivalz as a hostage "Alright, I'm in."

"Since you're the challenger, I'll let you play the black side." The gambler offered magnanimously, the guard turning the board so the white side was facing his employer "Just to give you a bit of an edge."

"Zero…are you sure about this?" Rivalz whispered, looking at the Tekkaman in concern as he swallowed nervously "I've heard of this guy before, they say he's beaten chess grand masters! Have you ever even played chess before?"

"Not that I recall." Zero replied, earning a look of alarm from the blue haired teen as he sat before the gambler "But don't worry," he assured the teen, his eyes narrowing as he reached for his pawn "Either way, we're walking out of here."

"Big words little man." The Black King snorted, smirking confidently at the teen as he reached for his first piece "We'll see how long that lasts…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the people inside, a gathering was taking place inside one of the propaganda blimps that had been charted to fly over the area, the aircraft slowly coning to a halt directly over the tower the Chess game was being played out in.

"It's been a year since the Black Rebellion." A commanding voice spoke out, the speaker a tall man with blue, spiky hair in a uniform once worn by members of the JLF "Our comrades are either dead or confined, and our leader, Zero, believed lost." He held up a hand, clenching it into a fist "However, recent information uncovered by our intelligence has revealed a light of hope in this darkest of hours, a chance for us to strike back at the Britannian's that defile our country!"

He raised a sake cup in the air, mimicked by the scant gathering of men and women, no more than twenty in all, as they gazed upon him, and the tattered flag of the Black Knight's behind him.

"Let this battle mark the revival of the Black Knights! KAMPAI!"

* * *

Several minutes into the game a small crowd had gathered around the area, drawn by the notion of some poor fool challenging the prestigious Black King. They certainly weren't expecting to be a teenager, and they most CERTIANLY didn't expect to see him actually PRESSING the King.

Ten minutes into the game, and Zero had already captured the King's knights, his rook, and most of his pawns. In contrast, all of the Tekkaman's stronger pieces remained on the field, though he'd sacrificed a few pawns in the process.

By now the King's expression had gone from confident to pressed, his brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way out of this situation, so focused on the game he'd actually told his escort to stop bothering him, the woman pouting on the other side of the bench, her Golden eyes never leaving Zero's face.

Rivalz, by contrast, was looking on in awe, as he'd never seen some of the plays his new friend had used thus far. It was almost as if Zero had been playing chess his entire life, at a level he doubted even Grand masters could have matched at that.

"Something to drink sir?" one of the bunny girls asked, Rivalz looking up from the match to see a buxom redhead holding up a tray with several beverages and a smile "We have soft drinks, don't worry."

"Uh, I'll have a ginger ale." The student stammered, too distracted by the girl's assets, between which rested what looked like a lighter, to look at her face "Uh…lots of ice please."

The girl nodded and walked off, Rivalz staring after her in a daze, wondering why on earth he had the feeling he'd seen that particular ass-wiggle before.

"And that's checkmate." Zero called out, Rivalz head snapping round as a shocked cry went up amongst the crowed, the teen's eyes widening as Zero's pawn claimed the King, the Tekkaman sitting back with a small smile "A good game, but it's my win."

The Black King gaped, his face a mask of absolute shock, as if he couldn't comprehend the possibility before him, only to scoff and sit back in his chair "Oh dear me…how ever on earth shall I deal with this…" he looked up at the Tekkaman with a smirk "I can't have people knowing you cheated me."

"Cheat?" Rivalz repeated, the blue eyed teen's eyes darting between the chess board and the combatants, even as mutters broke out amongst the crowd "But, you CAN'T cheat at chess! It's impossible!"

"So this is how you do things." Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing at the confident smirk on the King's face as the suits lined up behind him, "Pretty cowardly for a 'king'…don't you think?"

"I prefer to think of it as creative problem solving." The King muttered, snapping his fingers as the guards pulled Rivalz and Zero to their feet "Try not to think ill of me boy, but when you're an adult, you'll understand that this is how the world works…"

"Drop dead." Zero growled, his mismatched eyes boring into the King's own, even as he prepared himself to throw the guards into the crowd, grab Rivalz and run for it, only to blink as the King stiffened.

* * *

The moment the words had left Zero's mouth, the smug smirk on the Black King's face had vanished, his features going slack for a few seconds, almost as if his brain had shut down and rebooted.

A second later and the man spasmed, clutching at his chest, his mouth wide as he gasped desperately for air, eyes bulging out of his skull.

He doubled over in his seat, concerned onlookers looking amongst themselves in alarm as his coughs grew more desperate, the man's arm waving wildly, knocking the tray from the redheaded bunny girl's arm, sending Rivalz Ginger Ale flying into the crowd, drenching the redhead in the process.

His escort placed a hand on his back, as if to try and help him, only for the man to keel over, crashing into the table, upsetting it and sending chess board flying, the pieces scattering across the floor as he lay there, back arching as he twitched, the crowd now backing away out of fear as the man reached desperately for the sky, only to gasp, his eyes widening one last time, before closing, the man lying flat on his back on the floor, his hand dropping down to the side, landing next to the fallen black King piece.

Unbeknownst to all, the golden eyed escort casually pressed the SEND button on her mobile, her eyes never leaving Zero's face as the signal to begin was received.

* * *

And thus the age long question is answered.

YES Zero does still possess his Geass, (though he's unaware of it) and it might have gotten an upgrade.

Lelouch: I have the aby to kill people with my mind...awesome.

C.C: Why am I blonde in this?

Kyugan: Disguise purposes only, I assure you.

Kallen: Oh yeah?! Then why am 'I' wearing a bunny suit?!

Kyugan: Why fanservice purposes of course! (CHUNK!) GUHAAAAAAA-!

C.C: Due to Kallen stabbing a q-tip into his ear, Kyugan's next update might be delayed until further notice.

R.R: His rate of healing is dependant on the number of reviews you send in,everyone,please,send us your opinions!

Kallen: ~_~ What is he? Son Goku?


	8. Chapter 8

C.C: (Poking Kyugan with a stick) He's still out of it.

Lelouch: This is bad...I want to see my mind bullets in action again!

Kallen: (Back-slap to Lelouch's chest) They're not mind bullets!

Kaguya: Yare-Yare...this certainly isn't very manly of him...*Snaps her fingers* Kogarashi-san?

Kogarasgi: Kukuku...such a troublesome author...Worry not! I, the Maid Guy, have just the thing for this!

Seconds later!

Kyugan: GUHAAAAARGGGHHH!!!! (Body convulsing, a USB plug sticking out of his ear)

Kogarashi: (Eyes glowing, fingers blurring over a keyboard, the other end of the plug in his ear) MAID GUY DOWNLOAD CONNECTION!

Kallen: Oi...is this even physically possible?

* * *

Chapter 7: Black Knights.

Silence fell over the group, the guards, too stunned by what had just transpired, gaping in shock at the still form of their employer, the waitresses and guests alike unable to comprehend what had happened.

Finally, Rivalz turned his head to gape at Zero, who was staring down at the still form of the man in confusion, the blue haired teen speaking the words that everyone seemed to be thinking.

"Zero…" the schoolboy wondered, eyeing his friend nervously as he looked between him and the dead conman "Did…did you just kill that guy with your mind?"

The fire alarms went off before Zero could deny the teen's query, or even come up with a half way decent response, a series of explosions and the sound of gunfire tearing through the air around them as a security guard burst into the room, trailing blood.

"We're under attack!" he screamed, his face filled with terror, right arm hanging limp at his side from a gunshot wound "Terrorists! It's the Black Knights!"

Pandemonium struck, the guests literally trampling over one another as they made for the exits, several desperate gold diggers hanging back to swipe poker chips and token as they left, looking to make a profit out of the evening, even if it cost them their lives.

"C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" Rivalz insisted, the blue haired schoolboy grabbing Zero by the sleeve "If the Black Knights catch us they'll shoot us on sight!"

Zero frowned, honestly torn on the matter. On the one hand, the Black Knights were going to be killing Britannians, something he'd be all to eager to help them with. On the other, Rivalz was a good kid, a little naïve, and judging from his wandering eyes, a bit of a pervert, but he didn't deserve to be mowed down so early in his life.

A second hand grabbed his other arm, the Tekkaman's eyes widening at the sight of the dead gambler's blonde, golden-eyed escort as she dragged him away from Rivalz, towards another exit.

"Zero!" Rivalz yelled, his eyes wide with fear, only to yelp as several bunny girls raced towards him, the teen disappearing into the mass of bodies as they dragged him along with them, heading towards one of the emergency exits reserved for the staff.

Needless to say, the elevator ride down to the ground floor was rather cramped.

* * *

"A terrorist attack?" Colaris, the current viceroy of Area 11 muttered, his eyes narrowing as he gazed up at the pillar of smoke coming from the building in the distance "When will these insurgents learn that the war is over?"

"Oh my!" a high, effeminate voice shrilled, the speaker an expensively dressed bald man with white face paint and red, painted lips "Don't tell me you're having trouble keeping your subjects in line?"

"I assure you, we have everything under control, Consul Gao Hai." The viceroy countered, a little TOO forcefully to be seen as diplomatic as he got up from the dinner table "Please excuse me, I must oversee this little…farce, personally."

"How very droll." The bald eunuch whined, his closed fan pressed delicately to his lips as he watched the Viceroy storm off, accompanied by a concerned Guilford "Still, I suppose that's what one should expect from such a barbaric nation as Britannia, wouldn't you agree, Li?"

The consul's bodyguard, Li Xingke, said nothing, but allowed his gaze to drift upwards towards the building, which was DANGEROUSLY close to the Chinese Federation Consulate, at least in his opinion.

Though personally, he wouldn't have minded if the damn thing FELL of Gao Hai. At the very least, it'd put an end to the man's damnable shriek of a voice, or that disturbingly effeminate manner with which he ate his food.

How one could hold their pinky up and simper while eating with chopsticks was a mystery he didn't WANT to understand.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Zero demanded, his eyes narrowed as he allowed the woman to lead him through the crowds, apparently TOWARDS imminent danger "Who are you?"

The woman didn't answer, merely running around a corner, dragging Blade along with her, much to the Tekkaman's consternation. He was just about ready to stop her with his superior strength when a Knightmare, and admittedly clunkier version compared to the one he'd fought before, loomed in front of them.

"Britannia?!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes and reaching into his pocket for his Tekka-Crystal, only to blink as the Frame raised it's weapon and saluted the woman, letting her pass, before opening fire at the ceiling behind them, collapsing it to prevent anyone coming up from behind.

'That doesn't look like the Knightmare I fought the other day.' Zero muttered, eyeing the dark, almost box-like frame of the humanoid machine 'If anything, this looks like an older model.'

"In here." The woman instructed, Zero's eyes snapping back to her as she used a keycard to open a door, pushing the Tekkaman in before he could utter a word in protest, slipping in after him and sealing the door behind them. "They won't find us in here." She assured him, turning round to face him, her eyes closed as she sighed in relief "Really, it was a good thing I recalled your penchant for gambling when I set up our temporary headquarters-!"

Zero's hand snapped out, grabbing the girl around the neck and slamming her back against the door, earning a cry of pain as she shut her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the Tekkaman growled, his grip like an iron vice as he glared into the woman's surprisingly calm features "Are you with Britannia? Did they send you here because of the message I left?"

"You've certainly been working out since the last time I saw you." The woman noted, a hint of amusement in her tone as her golden hair fell off, Zero realizing it must have been a wig, revealing a waterfall of green hair that fell past the girl's waist, just under her ass "It's certainly an improvement, I remember the time you couldn't get the jam jar open for Nunnally's toast-!"

"Wrong answer." Zero growled, tightening his grip briefly, cutting off the woman's words, before loosening his grip once more "Here's how it works, I ask you a question, every answer buys you a few more minutes to breath." He narrowed his eyes "I don't like the answer, you stop breathing, you try to distract me, you stop breathing, you clam up and refuse to talk…"

"I stop breathing, right?" the woman cut in, her golden eyes looking bored, of all things, as she gazed into Zero's own mismatched pair "You've certainly come a long way from throwing up over your first kill."

"Who are you?" Zero demanded, the tekkaman deciding to let that one slip until AFTER he'd gotten some answers out of her, trying not to feel unnerved by the woman's lack ofconcern with having her throat crushed "Who are you working with?"

"My name is C.C," the green haired woman replied, looking into Zero's eyes with a look of absolute calm, the tekkaman feeling a wave of familliarity wash over him "And I'm aligned with the Black Knights…your allies."

"Allies?" Zero repeated, his mismatched eyes narrowing as he found himself growing unnerved by the unnaturally calm woman's stare, it was like looking into the eyes of a big cat "Never mind, why did you come here?"

"To rescue you." C.C replied, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world, her tone inexpressive, her head tilting slightly to the side as she continued to gaze at him "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why don't I believe you?" Zero growled, glaring into those damnably calm eyes, his mind pushing back at the oppressive feeling that was building behind his eyes "I don't have any allies, especially not with some half-dead terrorist cell that got their heads handed to them on a platter."

"You don't remember, do you?" C.C asked, looking the Tekkaman in the eyes with a solemn look of understanding in those golden eyes, one hand coming up to gently, almost lovingly, touchthe scar under his left eye "Did Charles do this? Or is it from your fight with Kururugi? Kallen DID say you suffered a head wound…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero demanded, glaring at the woman in confusion, wondering why the hell he felt like listening to her ramble on, even as C.C frowned, showing confusion for the first time, as if she'd been expecting som happen, before looking him in the eyes.

"It all began when we first met in Shinjuku…"

* * *

"The terrorists remain embattled inside Babel tower." One of Colaris' aids reported, as the man watched the battle unfold from his mobile command center "We believe them to be members of the Black Knights. We've confirmed the presence of enemy Knightmare Frames."

"Special Weapons Battalion Seven will break in from below." Another aid commanded, looking on impassively as his troops went into action against the insurgents, forcing them deeper into the tower, just as the Viceroy stepped onto the deck.

"I trust things are going smoothly?" the bearded viceroy demanded, looking onto the screen, where his forces were seemingly decimating the enemy. He didn't know why Princess Cornelia had abandonned her post, these Eleven Monkeys weren't much of athreat without their organ grinder after all, but it simply meant more conquests for him.

"Sir, our special battalion has already moved in," one of his aids replied with a bow, appearing at the man's side and leaning in to deliver his message in a lowwhisper "their orders are to kill on sight."

"Excellent." Colaris muttered in approval, turning his cold gaze to the monitor, scoffing as he watched the terrorist frame drop off the map like flies "Feh, without Zero, the Black Knights are no real threat."

* * *

"You expect me to believe that fairy tale you just span?" Zero demanded, glaring into the eyes of C.C, who he was STILL holding against the wall by her throat "Geass? A Revolution? Me, a Child of Britannia's emperor?"

"Believe it or not, it's the truth." C.C replied flatly, her features completely unreadable despite the very real threat of a crushed windpipe, her hand slowly dropping from his face "The fact is, you and I STILL possess a contract, one I intend to hold you to."

"Supposing what you say IS true." Zero muttered, narrowing his eyes as the opressive feeling lessened as the woman's hand dropped, though it didn't go away entirely "Can you prove it? Is there any evidence to substantiate your claim?"

"Which would you prefer?" C.C asked, her lip curling smugly as she gazed into the Tekkaman's unrelenting purple glare "The Geass mark on your left eye? The fact you killed a man simply by ordering him to, quote 'drop dead'?" she smirked "Or perhaps you'd like to test my claim to immortality?"

Zero snorted, but released the witch, letting her land on her feet as he backed off. "I still don't believe a word of what you just said." He warned her "Truth be told, I think you should be locked up in a padded cell."

"Been there, done that." C.C countered, her features looking decidedly bored as she brushed her fingers through her hair, Zero's eyes narrowing as the bruises from his grip healed from her throat "The fact remains that the Black Knights are your allies."

"And what makes you think I NEED allies?" Zero asked, turning his back on the witch, as if to walk off "If it's manpower, then forget it…" he fingered his Tekka-Crystal "I have more than enough power as it is."

"You know better than anyone that nothing is ever achieved through raw power." C.C countered, her words catching the Tekkaman's attention and holding him in place "Even though they outnumbered you ten-to-one, you led the black Knights to victory after victory through the use of something greater than power, tactics."

Zero fell silent, turning his head slightly to gaze at the witch from over his shoulder as she walked closer to him. "Geass was not the only power you possessed in your arsenal." She elaborated, walking past the teen to a monitor, which displayed the layout of the building "You also possessed a mind for strategy that surpassed even the greatest Britannian generals."

She typed in a code and several signals appeared on the map, marked with a letter and numbers. Some were moving around, battling enemy troops, the others were silent.

"If you want absolute proof that what I say is true…" C.C offered, holding out a hand, within which lay a microphone and an ID clip for a Knightmare Frame "Then use these pieces to defeat the enemy."

* * *

"Let me see you BURST Britannian!" Kallen snarled, triggering the Gurren's Radiant Wave weapon as she pressed a captured Sutherland against the wall, retreating scant seconds before the bulging frame exploded.

"Q1." A familiar voice called over the radio, the redhead's eyes widening as her heart stopped at the sound of that commanding voice, which she had by all accounts thought silenced forever over a year ago "Head up to Level 21."

'Zero!' the redhead breathed, feeling a rush of conflicting emotions as she followed his instructions, listening in as he directed the rest of the remaining Knights 'Just wait…' she muttered, eyes flicking to the firearm she had at her side 'Once this is over…we're going to have a talk…'

"Heh, so Zero really is just a student huh?" Urabe noted over the radio, the spiky haired member of Kyoto's Holy Swords smirking wryly as he slashed through an enemy unit "Well, he's something special alright!"

Kallen grimaced as the Black Knights, heralded by the revival of their leaders names, quickly regrouped, following his orders and directions without question. It was almost terrifying, the kind of power that Lelouch held over these men and women, and he hadn't even used his Geass on them, at least, not according to C.C

Shaking her head, the pilot of the Gurren directed her Frame upstairs, deciding that it was time to begin her OWN agenda.

* * *

Zero smiled to himself as he watched the Black Knights scurry around, carrying out his instructions. It was a familiar feeling, commanding these men and women like chess pieces to route his enemy, so much so that he found himself coming up with orders and issuing them almost without having to think, like how a well trained soldier can draw, fire, and holster their weapon in one movement.

"It seems you haven't lost you knack." C.C noted, the immortal woman standing at his side, holding her elbows as she watched the battle on the monitors "Does this prove to you that I was telling the truth earlier?"

"All it proves is that I have a knack for strategy." Zero countered, though the smug smirk on his face belied his words as he turned to eye the witch out the corner of his eye "That said, I clearly underestimated your comrades."\

"They're YOUR comrades as well." C.C pointed out, her arms hanging at her sides as she looked pointedly at the tekkaman "They've been waiting eagerly for your return, those of them that refused to believe Britannia's lies."

"They're about to be sorely disappointed then." Zero pointed out, turning his eyes away from the screen to level a cold, flat stare at the woman "Our names might be the same, but I'm not the Zero you're looking for."

"That a fact?" a voice called out from behind, Zero and C.C turning to find a redhead in a bunny girl outfit, sans the ears, standing in the control room, a handgun aimed at the Tekkaman's back, an unreadable expression on her face "We're finally alone…just the three of us."

"Kallen." C.C greeted, the so-called immortal's expression neutral, as if she wasn't at all surprised by this latest development, as she turned to face the redhead head-on "You were supposed to go to level 21."

"I wanted to see him for myself." Kallen countered, the redhead's eyes never leaving Zero's face, her expression remaining unreadable, though Zero could detect a wash of emotions warring behind her eyes "I've something to tell him."

"Oh really?" C.C asked, her eyes lighting up with sudden mischief "How strange, what could the person that abandoned Zero at Kamine Island have to say to him now?"

The handgun fired, a metal slug embedding itself in C.C's forehead, snapping the woman's head back and sending her to the floor.

"Don't move." Kallen ordered, bringing the smoking weapon around to point at Zero, who narrowed his eyes at her "Lelouch, you were deceiving me right from the beginning." Her eyes hardened "Tell me, did you use your Geass on me like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart, and make me follow you?"

"You'd be better off asking the corpse over there." Zero countered, looking unfazed by the redhead's apparent murdering of her comrade, it wasn't as if she meant anything to HIM after all, though he did narrow his eyes at the name 'Lelouch', as it was the same thing the Knight of Seven had called him "She probably knew more than anyone what really went down."

"Don't give me that!" Kallen snapped, aiming the handgun at Zero's left eye, where his Geass symbol shone "I believed in you! Ohgi, Tamaki, everyone believed in you! You manipulated us! Lied to us and kept secrets from us! And then you up and deserted us! Left us to fend for ourselves!"

"From what C.C was saying," Zero countered, tilting his head slightly to the still form on the ground behind him "right before you offed her anyways, it sounds more like YOU deserted your leader, not the other way around."

Kallen's eyes widened, emotions that she'd been struggling to keep in check slipping through the cracks as she gazed into the calm, commanding eyes of the man she'd left behind, the man she'd last seen lying helpless and broken, just before he was crushed underneath a flaming hunk of space debris. He hand began to tremble, the tip of the handgun wavering, though still aimed at the Tekkaman's face.

"I won't pretend to care what you problem is." Zero muttered, stepping forwards slowly, but deliberately, towards the shaking redhead "But I'll tell you something right now…if you're going to pull that trigger, you'd better be prepared for what happens next."

Kallen stiffened, looking up to find that Zero was standing right in front of her, the barrel of the gun aimed right at his left eye. She was so shocked that her finger reacted before she could stop herself, only Zero's hand snapping out and grabbing her wrist saving the Tekkaman from having his brain's plastered against the wall.

Zero twisted her wrist, forcing the girl to drop the weapon, before spinning her round and putting her in a headlock with his free arm. "Any last words?" he asked, ready to snap her head to the side, only to pause as, instead of the struggle he'd been expecting, the girl seemed to go limp.

"Why…?" Kallen whispered, her voice shaking, either from anger or sadness, her eyes hidden by her bangs as she lay limp in his grip "After all this time…why'd you come back…?"

Zero narrowed his eyes, honestly wondering just what the hell the woman's problem was, a strange feeling of…understanding, washing over him, as he placed his mouth near her ear "I came to Japan to destroy Britannia." He told her, his tone firm and commanding, Kallen's eyes widening at his words "Whether you help me do so is your decision."

They stood in silence for a moment, the Tekkaman and the former captain of the Revolutionary's personal guard, neither saying a word as the sounds of battle echoed around them. "In have to direct the troops." Zero spoke up at last, his tone firm, but surprisingly gentle at the same time "Can I trust you not to shoot me in the back when I let you go?"

Kallen nodded, stepping forwards and holding a hand to her neck as Zero's arm released her, the redhead looking down at the ground, only to blink as a red jacket covered her shoulders.

"It can't be too warm running around in that getup." Zero muttered offhandedly patting the girl's shoulders as he turned his back on her "You can borrow that until we get out of here."

Kallen flushed, her face going bright red as she watched the Tekkaman walk towards the command console, tugging the lapels of the jacket closer together as he directed their comrades.

"Satisfied?" a smug voice asked, Kallen jumping as C.C appeared at her elbow, looking like the cat that got the canary despite the blood trailing down theimmortal witch's face "Or have you any further misgivings?"

"Shut it, witch." Kallen muttered, the redhead blushing as she realized what she'd just done, while C.C chuckled to herself.

"In any case, it's time to think of the next stage in our plan." The immortal noted, walking over to a chair, holding up a large grey attaché case, Kallen's eyes widening as she recognized what it contained "And it's necessary to dress the part…"

* * *

"Assault team 2 now has control up to floor J." one of Colaris' aides reported, the Viceroy looking on smugly as his forces swamped the Babel tower, driving the eleven monkies deeper into the structure.

"That leaves only one escape route the Black Knights can use." Another aide pointed out, referring to the very bridge the Viceroy's convoy was parked on, a calculated move that would prevent all but the most suicidal of terrorists from making a break for it.

"Set up a broadcast link immediately." Colaris ordered, scowling confidently at the monitor before him "We'll make the extermination of these terrorists a media event."

It was at that moment that an explosion rocked the Babel tower, the Britannian's looking on in shock as most of the floors went up in smoke and flames, wiping out their won troops, as well as the enemy.

"A Suicide attack!" Colaris snarled, the bearded viceroy gripping the armrest of his chair in disgust as his command center shook under the impact of the explosion "Those uncivilized monkeys!"

"SIR!" one of the technicians screamed, his face a mask of panic as the tower began to fall apart, his hands blurring over the console as warning klaxxons sounded "The tower…the falling section is head right for us!"

"No!" Colaris yelled, staring up at the ceiling of his transport, as if to will the falling debris elsewhere "It can't be! UAAAHHHHH-!"

The man's screams tore across the very media link he'd set up, the shocked public watching as the third Viceroy of Area 11 was crushed inside his own command center, the second Viceroy to be killed as such.

However, there was one man that kept a level head in this crisis, marching onto the command bridge of the Viceroy's palace to command the troops.

* * *

"This is no time to panic!" Guilford called out, flanked on either side by the five members of the Glaston Knights, his former partner Dalton's adopted sons, Suzaku Standing at the man's side "I am taking command!" the Knight called out "This is not a grasp for power, but a temporary measure! I swear this in the name of my princess, and so ask for your co-operation."

'He has the situation completely under control.' Suzaku noted with a hint of relieved approval, the Knight of Seven watching in respectful silence as the men on duty stood to attention for the bespectacled Knight.

"I'll go to the scene to direct emergency rescue operations." Guilford stated commandingly, nodding at two of the Glaston Knights in particular "Alfred, you contact the police, Bart, You remain here-?"

He trailed off at the Knight's look of confusion, turning round to stare in alarm as the screen before him pixilated revealing a ghost from the past.

"I am…ZERO!" the apparition declared, Guilford's eyes widening in shock at the sound of that oh-so familiar voice as the revolutionary spread his arms wide "People of Japan…I HAVE RETURNED!"

* * *

MWahahahaha! Let the mind-raping begin!

Kogarashi: Kukuku! Such a devious author this is.

Lelouch: Hmm, no mind bullets...though I like the idea of being able to restrain Kallen...for a change.

Kallen: What was that? *Holds up handcuffs*

Lelouch: Eep! Nothing!

C.C: My, my you're getting daring Lulu (taps riding crop in her hand) Thinking you can command us?

Lelouch: I never said-!

Milly: I think our pet needs a little remedial training girls...(Pulls out a paddle from behind her back)

Lelouch: (Backing away from the evil women) W-waitaminute...! I didn't mean-! (Reaches for Kogarashi, who's still plugged into Kyugan's OS) Kogarashi-san! HELP!

Kogarashi: Kukuku....It is not the job of a maid to disrupt the master's pleasure...take it like a man, Gosujin-sama's friend.

Lelouch: (High pitched girlish scream as he'sdragged off by the ladies in his life, fingers digging a trench in the floor)

R.R: Sigh...this won't end well, review to save Lelouch's chastity.

Kyugan: (Eyes showing Blue screen of death, mouth emitting static tone)

And Sketch? You were right, the paddle CAN spank the enemy as well as anything else. Especially in Milly's hands...


	9. Chapter 9

Kogarashi: Kukuku! I, the Maid Guy, have downloaded another chapter from the troublesome Author's OS!

R.R: (eyes the twitching form of Kyugan) Did you leave it intact?

Kyugan: At the beep, it will be midnight...*SPROING!*

Kogarashi: Feh...his OS crashed...

Lelouch: (bursting naked out of the bedgroom, only to be dragged back by his ankles) HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

R.R:...I saw nothing. Roll the camera.

Kogarashi: Kukuku...

* * *

Chapter 8: Rebellion.

"It can't be!" Bart stammered, the Glaston Knights turning as one to gape at the equally stunned Suzaku, who was staring at the screen in a mixture of surprise and anger "Lord Kururugi…didn't you kill him?!"

"I did." Suzaku muttered, his eyes narrowing in distaste as he glared at the screen, recalling the last time he'd seen Lelouch, broken and defenceless, and his encounter with his apparent double just the other day 'But if it is a fake…then why is he wearing…?'

"HEAR ME BRITANNIA!" the masked specter called out waving a hand to the side "All of you who have power heed my words carefully!" he brought the same hand up to his mask "You, who have gorged yourselves on the suffering of the weak, who trample upon the dreams of the defenseless!"

"Kill the video!" one of the technicians in the command room barked, only to grit his teeth as his colleague revealed it to be impossible, as the Omega Line set in motion over a year ago by the Black Knights proved as unblock able as ever.

"War…discrimination…" Zero continued, his voice laced with contempt as the combined nations of the world listened in with baited breath "You call yourselves a 'Holy Nation', but you're little more than parasites, an infestation feeding on the blood and tears of those you've subjugated in your gluttonous bid for power."

Guilford frowned, as this didn't sound like something the elaborate, articulate Zero he was used to. It was laced with anger, with contempt, and actual emotion. It was almost as if Zero was speaking from his heart, rather than rallying from his head.

"This corrupt world where the weak are oppressed, where innocent people live in fear for their very lives…" Zero continued holding out a hand towards the screen, clenching his fingers slowly and tightly "Here and now I stand before you, and declare myself the enemy of everything Britannia stands for!"

Suzaku's eyes widened, taking a step forwards to gape up at the screen in alarm as the Knights looked amongst themselves 'Lelouch, what the hell are you saying!?' he wanted to scream, staring up at the image of his friend 'Is he trying to make the world his enemy?!'

"No more shall mothers live in fear of where their child's next meal shall come from!" Zero's voice called out, the Britannian's looking on in shocked horror, the other nations of the world watching with baited breath "No more shall the innocent be preyed upon by those who know nothing of sorrow! I, Zero, hereby vow not to rest, until I have wiped every last trace of Britannia's corruption from this world!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Diethard Reed cackled, the Black Knight's head of propaganda laughing his head off as he gazed adoringly at the screen before him, a bemused Rakshata standing over his shoulder "AMAZING! He's done it again! He's actually all but gone and declared outright WAR with Britannia!"

"This is not a declaration of war." Zero's image declared over the screen, drawing Diethard's attention back to his leader "A war is an act of aggression between rivaling nations, and I do not presume to speak for Japan." He held out a hand, before placing it on his chest with a clap "This is a personal message to the inept and impotent emperor, Charles zi Britannia, and all those that would hide themselves beneath his name!"

Zero raised his hand from his chest, reaching out to the camera, the audience unconsciously leaning away from their screens, as if fearing the rebel might reach out and pull them in.

"I'm coming for you…" the revolutionary growled, his voice dripping with a kind of malice that caused onlookers, even those back in the homeland, to shiver in fear, the screen seeming to crack as the image jumped "There is nowhere on this planet that is safe from me…"

And with that, the man clenched his hand, the screen image on the screen replaced by the sharp hiss of static, as the words 'unit lost' flashed in the corner.

"Well now…" Rakshata noted, the blonde Indian scientist suppressing a sudden surge of goose bumps at the malice in the rebel's tone "He's certainly changed since he's been away…" she trailed off as she eyed Diethard's trembling shoulders, the man's ecstatic expression locked firmly at the table top.

"Amazing…" the former journalist whispered, tears of joy dripping from his cheeks as he gripped the monitor tightly "Such drama…such passion…! This truly is the greatest story ever told!"

"Whatever floats your boat…" Rakshata opined, taking a draw of her pipe as she watched the man devolve into another laughing fit "I just know that things are going to get a lot rougher on my children from now on."

* * *

Silence reigned in the command room, Guilford, the Glaston Knights, and Suzaku gaping up at the static on screen with a sense of shocked awe on their faces.

Not only Zero apparently resurrected, claiming the live of yet another viceroy in a brutal display of tactics over manpower, he'd all but declared war on Emperor Charles zi Britannia himself. Such an action was unprecedented, the very idea that someone would DARE speak such words had never even been considered, even by the staunchest of the empire's opposition.

"Suzaku…" Guilford muttered, the bespectacled Knight's eyes never leaving the static-filled screen as he spoke, though they were narrowed slightly "Are you absolutely CERTAIN that what we just saw was an imposter."

"It can be nothing else." Suzaku uttered, though he needed a moment to collect his thoughts "Zero's Requiem landed right on top of Zero, eradicating the remains. It stands to reason that THIS Zero is an imposter."

"If he is…" Guilford muttered, the Knight of Cornelia feeling a familiar chill that hadn't afflicted him since the end of the rebellion, over a year ago, race down his spine like ice "Then he's a damn good one…"

"Sir! We tracked the origin of the signal!" one of the soldiers on the bridge called out, his fingers blurring over the console at manic speeds as he spoke "It's from INSIDE the Chinese Federation's Consulate!"

"They broke through our encirclement…" Guilford realized, gritting his teeth as the mutters broke out amongst his men, his eyes widening in realization "Of course!" he exclaimed, eyeing the fallen section of Babel Tower "They stayed inside the fallen building…they made Babel tower itself their pathway!" he narrowed his eyes 'But what about the Chinese Federation…did they plan this out with them beforehand? Is that possible?!'

* * *

"Man," Gino whistled, the lanky Knight of Three leaning on the back of an armchair as he watched the video feed replay Zero's message "The Eleven's rebel leader sure popped back with a vengeance." He quirked an eyebrow at the screen "I wonder how Suzaku's taking this?"

"Badly." Anya deadpanned, the pink haired, youngest member of the Knights of the Round texting away on her handheld, her features completely disinterested despite the magnitude of the situation before them.

"Who cares?" Luciano mocked, the Vampire of Britannia grinning wolfishly at the screen, one of his throwing Knives held at the ready "You heard what that idiot said…he's basically declared it open season on his ass!"

"Gino, Anya." Bismarck spoke up, the tall Knight of One turning his sole eye to the younger Knights, Gino standing up straighter as Anya glanced up from her texting "Prepare for immediate transport to Britannia to back up Suzaku."

"What the hell?!" Luciano demanded, the irate, spiky haired Knight looking between the grinning Gino and the apathetic Anya, before rounding on his superior in a rage "Why do those kids get to go?!"

"Because contrary to popular belief," Nonnette spoke up, the Knight of Nine smirking at the man "it is NOT in Britannia's best interests to reduce a nation to a pile of smoking rubble, just to flush out a lone terrorist."

The Vampire of Britannia glowered at the Knight of Nine, only to break his gaze and march off, cowed by the superior smirk on the woman's face.

"I have another job for you, Luciano." Bismarck announced, stalling the vampire as he pulled put a clipboard, with a message on it "Lord Schniezel is overseeing a battle with the EU forces, and requested assistance from the Round." He looked up at the violent, bloodthirsty man with his good eye "Originally, we'd intended for Suzaku to handle this, but since he's on duty in Area 11…"

"Say no more…" the self proclaimed homicidal genius cut in, his face twisting into a maniacal leer as he actually licked his lips at the idea of the slaughter he was about to unleash "A veritable smorgasbord of enemy troops? You'd have to kill me to keep me from getting involved in this."

Bismarck held his silence until Luciano left the room, before sighing in exasperation and sinking into his chair. It was times like these he wished he'd never inherited the title of Knight of One from Marianne…at least SHE could have kept Luciano in line without having to resort to aspirin every ten minutes.

* * *

"Not quite what I had in mind." C.C admitted, the immortal witch looking on impassively from the corner as Zero dropped the remains of the ruined camera to the floor "Still, you certainly got the message across."

"I have no need for theatrics." Zero growled, the tekkaman pulling off the helmet the woman had placed on his head, tossing aside the stuffy cape as he undid his dress shirt "And I certainly can't believe I ever wore something so ridiculous."

It didn't help that the fact the mask resembled his Tekkaman helmet unnerved the teen on some primal level, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

"Ridiculous or not, that outfit has become a symbol of hope for the oppressed, and an icon of fear for those who abuse their power." C.C corrected, walking over and helping him out of the more confining articles, leaving him dressed in his dress shirt and pants "Is that easier to move in?"

"Much." Zero muttered, the tekkaman falling into one of the comfortable armchairs that the Chinese Consulate had lying around their meeting room with a sigh, a contemplative expression on his face as he sighed "Still…that was oddly…vindicating…"

Off to the side, still dressed only in her bunny suit and Zero's red jacket, Kallen gazed at the Tekkaman's face, her eyes wide with wonder.

'He not only killed the Viceroy…' she wondered, recalling the man's screams over the airwaves as Babel tower collapsed on top of him 'But he secured our escape route, leading all of the survivors here without any of us getting left behind!'

"He's really something else…" Urabe noted, startling the redhead out of her thoughts "I doubt even general Todoh could have pulled off that miracle…for him to come up with a strategy like that on the spot…" he snorted "And you two actually went to school together?"

"Yeah…" Kallen admitted, looking off to the side as she recalled all the good time she'd had with the Student council. She'd been forced to drop out of the academy after her face was made public on the list of Black Knights, doubtless Suzaku's doing. 'Come to think of it…' she muttered, looking up at the reclining teen reflectively 'It was Lelouch who brought me into the council from the beginning…'

"Man…" Urabe muttered, grinning wolfishly at the wall-mounted television as the Chinese Consulate guards held off the amassing Britannian forces at gunpoint "Right now, I bet those Britannian bastards are jumping around like fleas on a hotplate."

"One of their greatest enemies just rose from the dead, and declared his intention on their emperor." C.C spoke up, the green haired woman sinking into a chair across from Zero, her legs crossed "On top of that, the sheer complexity of your last tactics should drive home the fact this is no pale imitation."

"Psychological warfare…" Zero muttered, his left eye opening, revealing his so-called 'Geass' for all to see as he regarded the immortal witch carefully "That's why you had me bring the Consul under my control."

"It was the most effective means to an end." C.C admitted, shrugging her shoulders indifferently "He'll protect us as long as he can, we can only pray something doesn't happen to undermine his authority until we can make our next move."

"Our next move?" Zero queried, the tekkaman quirking an eyebrow at the witch, only to blink as Urabe cleared his throat, the spiky haired samurai and the only free member of the four holy swords stepping forwards from the wall.

"Most of our comrades, including General Todoh and the rest of the Four Holy swords, were captured during the rebellion." he reported, hands at his sides "They're being held at a secure facility, it'll be next to impossible for us to break in, depleted as we are now."

"Even if we did…" Kallen muttered, the redhead's arms crossed beneath her breasts as she leant against the wall, her expression one of glum discomfort "There's no way we could rescue everyone without any casualties."

"I'm surprised they weren't executed." Zero noted, earning a sharp look from the redhead and Urabe "It's been a year since this 'Black Rebellion' C.C spoke of right? Why would they keep them prisoner, when there's no reason to do so?" he frowned, covering his chin, "The only reason I can think of is because executing them would have turned them into martyrs…"

"That, or they were trying to lure me out." C.C opined, drawing everyone's attention to herself as she pulled her feet up on the couch "Britannia has been trying to capture 'me for years, perhaps they assumed that I'd risk myself to save the captive Black Knights."

"Somehow I doubt you'd be so self-sacrificing." Zero deadpanned, Urabe and Kallen glaring at the green haired witch as she merely smiled in return.

* * *

"No way!" Shirley exclaimed, looking at Rivalz in alarm as the blue haired Student Council Treasurer finished retelling his story of what went down that day "you were actually at Babel tower when the Black Knights attacked?"

"It's true!" Rivalz insisted, waving his arms for emphasis as he stood on the other side of the council table "I managed to ditch Miss Villetta in the park thanks to this guy I ran into," Milly perked up slightly at this "the two of us decided to check out the new casino together after lunch!"

"So you snuck out of the academy to go gambling and decided to take your date along with you?" Milly asked, the buxom Ashford heir and Student Council President smiling coyly as Shirley glowered at the blue haired teen "And a guy? Is there something you want to tell us, Rivalz?"

"It wasn't like that!" Rivalz insisted, slapping his hand on the table with a flush "He helped me get away from Miss Villetta in the park, so I bought him lunch as thanks." He sighed, holding up his empty wallet "Guy almost ate me out of house and home, turns out he's an orphan, came to Area 11 looking for work."

"Oh the poor guy…" Shirley exclaimed, the orangette's hand going to her mouth as her anger quickly dissipated, even Milly seemed to sober up at the words, it wasn't really something you could joke about after all "Did he say what happened?"

"All I got was that he didn't have any parents to speak of and he'd arrived here the day before yesterday looking for 'answers'." Rivalz muttered, his face turning downcast with worry as he gazed at the table "We were separated during the attack…I hope he's alright."

"My…" Milly noted after a moments silence "Sounds like this guy made quite the impression on little Rivalz." She smiled at the teen "So what did he look like? Tall? Blonde? Oh I bet he's a regular bad boy, being an orphan and all!"

"Uh, he was a little taller than me." Rivalz muttered, sweatdropping at the Council President's behavior "But thin, like he didn't really work out a lot. Black hair, kind of silky, just under his ears…" he blinked "OH! And he had one purple eye, and one red one!"

"Really?" Milly exclaimed, the Ashford heir quirking an eyebrow at that little revelation, leaning bac against the wall, one arm under her breasts, as she held her chin in thought "A birth defect perhaps?

"Could be." Rivalz admitted, the blue haired treasurer holding up a finger for insight "But I think it might have something to do with the scar he had under his eyes, like something jagged had cut him."

"Oooh! A sexy, scarred, orphan bad boy!" Milly teased, hugging her arms as she winking suggestively at a furiously flushing Shirley, before smirking at Rivalz "You certainly know how to pick 'em, Rivalz."

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Rivalz exclaimed, the treasurer waving his arms in denial of the accusation, only to be completely ignored as the object of his one-sided affections blew the situation completely out of proportion, as usual.

"You all seem lively." A familiar voice spoke out, the group halting in their ruckus-making turning to find Suzaku Kururugi standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face as he held up a hand in greeting "Hey there."

"Suzaku!" Rivalz greeted, the blue haired teen grateful for a distraction from this embarrassing questioning, rounding on the Knight of Seven and almost tackling him to the floor as he wrapped an arm around his neck in a one-armed hug "Welcome back man! When'd you get here?"

"I arrived yesterday." Suzaku admitted guiltily, the Knight of Seven smiling at the other members of the council, sans Nina, as they walked over to greet him "Sorry I didn't call ahead, but my schedules been pretty crazy these days."

"I'll bet!" Rivalz grinned, the Councul Treasurer punching the Knight in the shoulder, almost bruising his knucles in the process "I heard you got promoted to Knight of Seven! That's a major achievement!"

"Especially for an Eleven, right?" Suzaku added with an understanding smile, waving a hand at Rivalz's look of shock "Relax, I'm that used to people pointing it out that I've become desensitized to it…didn't mean to bring it up."

"Well I must admit it's good to have you back." Milly noted, her arms crossed under her breasts once more as she smiled down the Honorary Britannian "Three's such an awkward number outside the bedroom."

"MADAM PRESIDENT!" Shirley shrieked, getting right in the taller girl's face, her own red with mortification as Rivalz's eyes crossed in a guilty daze, Suzaku's own face turning pink "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THING'S THAT CAN BE TAKEN THE WRONG WAY?!"

"Taken what way?" Milly asked, the unrepentant Ashford batting her eyelids at the younger girl with a coy smile as she leaned in close, so that they were nose-to-nose "Are you coming onto me, Shirley?"

"N-NO!" the startled orangette countered, instantly on the defensive as she backed away from the dangerous glint in the blonde's eyes, blushing furiously, her hands held out before her to ward the older girl off "I'm just saying that-!"

"YEOW!" Suzaku howled, the Knight of Seven's hand coming up like lightning, a familiar, four legged feline form dangling onto his fingers by it's teeth, growling in annoyance at being ignored for so long.

"Arthur!" Shirley exclaimed, the exstatic oranangette rushing over with a gasp of surprise, scoping up Suzaku's cat up in her arms, petting it soothingly as the cat curled into her bosom "You brought him with you, Suzaku?"

"Yeah…" the Knight of Seven grit out, gripping his bleeding hand with a hint of tears in his eyes at Arthurs way of getting attention "Earl Asplund HATES cats." He flinched as he noticed Milly's eyes light up at this "And Cecile didn't want to leave him alone with him, so we brought him over…" he chuckled weakly "The entire hangar reeks of Cat now."

"Oh you'll get used to it." Milly assured him, the Ashford heir picking up the overly spoiled tomcat from Shirley's tender embrace and twiddling noses with him, much to the tom's approval, if his purrs were any indication "So are you stationed here long?"

"Yeah! And did you hear about the Black Knight's revival?" Rivalz asked, reanimating from his guilty daydream with an excited look on his face "What about that transmission, you think it was the real Zero or-?"

"Zero is dead." Suzaku cut in, his gaze and tone flat, laced with a dead certainty that stopped Rivalz's line of questioning in it's tracks "I can personally guarantee it…I don't know who this guy is, but he's definitely a fake."

Shirley flinched, unnerved by the emptiness in Suzaku's eyes as he spoke about the leader of the Black Rebellion. On the one hand, she was glad Zero was dead, as he'd been responsible for the death of her father. On the other, she couldn't bear to see what killing him had done to the Honorary Britannian she'd come to consider a friend.

"Well you'd know I suppose." Milly noted offhandedly, the Ashford heir wisely deciding to try and lighten the mood, a smile on her face "By the way, it seems Rivalz finally decided to stop deluding himself and come out of the closet!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Rivalz all but shrieked, ripping his hair out as he tried to reassure the stunned Knight that it was simply one of the President's mind games "He's just a guy I met in the park! He helped me out so I brought him to Babel tower and-!"

"Wait, you were THERE?" Suzaku exclaimed, his emerald eyes widening with alarm as he rounded on the blue haired treasurer, who looked shocked at the teen's reaction "How did you get out of there alive?"

"Some…staff members helped me out." Rivalz admitted, making a discreet guy hand sign for 'tell you later' that washed completely over Suzaku's naive head "But we got separated, so I don't know if he's alright."

'Well that answers one thing.' Suzaku muttered with a scowl, fist tightening as he recalled the encounter with the double at the construction site 'At the very least, Lelouch wouldn't launch an attack with his friends in the way.'

A cough from the door drew his attention back to it with a jolt, the Knight remembering his OTHER reason for coming in to school today.

"By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He informed the trio, nodding towards the door, a teen with a small, cherubic face, framed with light brown hair and set with light purple eyes stepping into the room "He's a member of a minor Noble family that was assigned to my unit, I wanted to introduce you to him before he signed up for classes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy greeted, bowing at the waist with a polite, almost angelic smile "My name's Rollo Lamperouge."

* * *

Kogarashi: Kukuku! This is certainly a bizarre twist on things!

R.R: Indeed...Rolo being here means that Zero might be in bigger trouble than we thought...

Kogarashi: Too bad the OS is going to take some time to fix...

Kyugan: (doing rolls in mid-air) Barell-Roll! Barrell-Roll! Shoot-the-Barrell-Barrel-Roll-!

R.R: You can fix that right?

Kogarashi: Kukuku! I always make a back-up! (Holds up a C.D)

R.R: I don't even want to think about where you're going to stick that thing.

Lelouch: (From the bedroom) No! Stop! THat doesn't go there! HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SUZAKU! TODOH! ROLO! FATHER! ANYBODY! TToTT

Kogarashi: Kukuku, sounds like master decided to give him the 'full service'.

Fubuki: What the hell're you saying?! (raises spiked bat-sama)

Kogarashi: GUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!

R.R: (Turns pale as Fubuki beats the stuffing out of Kogarashi...blood flying everywhere)...Read and Review to calm her down!

Kyugan: Do a barrell roll!


	10. Chapter 10

R.R: This update is but one of many being dedicated to Sketchfan's outoto.

Kogarashi: Kukuku (watching Kyugan do barell rolls, with a sign reading 'happy birthday' trailing behind him) Now that's creative.

Lelouch: (From the bedroom) OTHER PEOPLES BIRTHDAYS ARE NOT AN EXCUSE FOR YOU TO HAVE ANOTHER ROUND MILLY!

Milly: Hush, or it's the paddle for you again.

Kyugan: Barrell Roll!

* * *

Chapter 9: Value of Life.

Kallen sighed as she stood under the shower, letting the hot water wash away the previous days soil, her muscles relaxing as she released a sigh of Gratitude.

'It's been three days since Zero's transmission…' the redhead Knightmare pilot murmured, running her fingers through her hair 'I doubt Britannia's just going to keep glaring at us indefinitely…there's even talks about ousting the Consul General back in the Chinese Federation's Homeland.'

She frowned, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack as she crossed the room to the laundry hamper, where Zero's red Jacket lay neatly folded, her own clothes tossed casually on a nearby chair

'And yet…he still hasn't given us any instructions.' She muttered, recalling how Lelouch…or Zero as he preferred to be known as now, had abstained from further comments after that last enigmatic meeting 'Not only that…he up and disappeared earlier today…what is he doing?'

Reaching into the hamper, she pulled out the worn red jacket she recalled the teen wearing occasionally whenever he had time off from schoolwork, usually in the company of Rivalz or Shirley, holding it close to her face as she buried her nose in the folds.

'You really are Zero…aren't you?' she wondered, a hint of sadness and longing in her gaze as they drifted away from the jacket towards the laundry hamper, snapping out of her daze at the sight of her bunny suit 'Oh yeah!'

* * *

"I can draw out the extradition negotiations with the Britannian's." Gao Hai simpered, the high-pitched High Eunuch sitting across from a neutral C.C, Li Xingke standing behind the man like a sentinel, though his hands were loose at his sides "I think I might be able to buy us up to a week."

"I'll report that to Zero." C.C assured the Geass-controlled Eunuch, her tone neutral as she held his gaze calmly, unaffected by his supposed titles and mannerisms "Now, as for the Chinese Federation government's-!"

"C.C!" Kallen cried out, the occupants of the room turning to stare as the redhead marched in, hidden behind a glass screen "I was just thinking," the redhead muttered, her tone irate as she rounded the screen, dressed only in a towel and a healthy scowl "wouldn't it have made more sense for YOU to play the bunny girl-?!"

She trailed off, eyes widening in alarm as she espied the stunned Gao Hai and the aloof Li looking at her, her face turning as red as her hair as she ducked behind the screen.

"Zero is…a girl?" Gao Hai whined, looking torn between shock and disappointment, a prospect that would have unnerved any male that saw it. It certainly unnerved Kallen, though C.C seemed amused if anything.

"That is correct." the immortal witch offered with a deadpan expression, only to smile coyly as Kallen refuted this claim loudly from behind the screen "Aw…" she teased, her eyes meeting Kallen's briefly as the redhead glared at her "you have no sense of humor, do you?"

"Don't play around with Zero!" Kallen warned the witch, wishing she had thought to bring her firearm, or even her trusty wallet knife with her to throw at the witch's head, only to duck out of sight as C.C pointed out that her towel was slipping.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kouzuki Kallen." The long haired guard greeted, his smile polite, and his gaze locked firmly on the younger pilot's face "You're the pilot of the Gurren Mk II, right?" he smiled at her look of confusion "I'm someone that takes an avid interest in you people."

"C.C! KALLEN!" Urabe called out, the spiky, blue haired member of the Four Holy swords running into the room, his face like a thundercloud "It's General Todoh and the other prisoners!"

* * *

"Can you hear me Zero?" Guilford called out over the airwaves, the bespectacled Knight standing atop his personal Gloucester, behind which stood several prisoner transports, which held the captive Black Knights inside. "I am Lord Guilford G.P Gilford, Knight of her Royal Highness, Cornelia Li Britannia!"

The camera shifted to display the commanding officers of the Black Knights held captive above the transports, as if they were awaiting a firing squad.

"Beginning tomorrow at 15:00 hours, these two hundred and Fifty-six Class-A FELONS," He emphasized the title for the public "Who are guilty of treason against the empire, will all be executed for their crimes." He turned to face the cameras "Zero, if that is who you truly are, if you value the lives of your people, then you will face me, one-on-one, in an honorable duel." His eyes narrowed "If you do not accept my challenge, then you are not only a coward, but a fraud and a charlatan!"

* * *

'So this is how Britannia operates…' Zero muttered, the purple eyed teen narrowing his eyes behind his concealing sunglasses as he watched the feed on a TV display case, along with several gossiping Britannian shoppers 'Still, it's a pretty impressive strategy…if I don't go, then Britannia will declare 'Zero's' resurrection a sham, but if I do…' he narrowed his eyes as Guilford continued to talk 'Well, I only have his word it will be an honorable duel…'

Shaking his head, the Tekkaman lowered the cap he'd borrowed from C.C, scowling in distaste at the memory of the logo, some sort of fast food outlet, as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He'd slipped out of the consulate using the underground construction tunnels, having told C.C that he had business to take care of outside. The witch had cautioned him that it would be hard to keep in contact, but had eventually relented, handing him a blue cell phone and the cap to disguise himself with, as well as enough local currency for a cab ride to Shinjuku and back, though he suspected this was simply her means of teasing him.

Shaking his head, the Tekkaman slipped quietly away from the built up areas towards the back alleys that would eventually led out into the Shinjuku slums, eyeing the markings placed there by the locals, marveling at how he could read the Japanese kanji as easily as he could the Britannian alphabet.

'Perhaps it's residual memories from my time as this 'Lelouch' the witch and Kallen keep referring to.' the Tekkaman muttered offhandedly, shaking his head in bemusement at the very idea of something so ludicrous 'No matter, it's a useful oddity, so there's no reason to raise a fuss.'

Making his way through the winding tracks, the Tekkaman avoided direct confrontation with the local residents, knowing from experience that they were suspicious of outsiders, and with his Britannian features, he'd stick out like a sore thumb.

He eventually made his way to the hospital, slipping in past several lounging locals, who were either drunk off their asses, or too tired/injured to care where he went, climbing the stairs up to the room he remembered Miyuki bringing him to, knocking on the door politely with his knuckles.

"Just a minute!" the older woman called out, the sound of rustling cloth on the other side followed by a brief cooing, as she doubtless put her baby down somewhere safe, followed by slow, steady footprints as she approached the door "Who is it?"

"It's me." Zero replied, the Tekkaman waiting pensively for the woman's response as the silence wore on, wondering if he only imagined the sudden intake of air on the other side of the door "Can I come in? Or is this a bad time?"

"N-no…" Miyuki stammered hesitantly, her tone nervous despite her attempts to cover it up, the sound of a latch rattling heralding the opening of the door, revealing the nervous face of the woman in the doorway "Please…come inside."

Zero nodded his thanks, slipping in past the woman and removing his hat, looking around the small, damp, but homey room as Miyuki shut the door behind her, bolting it shut.

"I wanted to come back and check on you." the Tekkaman admitted, looking out the window at the squatters below, as if to check for followers, noting only several children running around laughing in a spirited, and dusty, game of tag "I found some hints as to who I-!"

He trailed off, turning round only to find Miyuki standing with her back to the wall, a scared expression on her face as she leveled a handgun at him with both hands.

"You're Zero…aren't you?" the older woman asked, her voice trembling with fear, swallowing nervously as the teen turned to face her, gun held tightly in both hands "The revolutionary that opposed Britannia a year ago…"

"People say I am." Zero admitted, keeping his hands in the open, and his voice calm and steady to avoid startling her "Truth is, I'm not too sure of it myself, though so far he and I seem to share more than a name."

"Are…are you going to drag this country into another war?" Miyuki asked, the barrel of her gun trembling as she pointed it at his face "Answer me! Are you going to make my people kill themselves for you again?"

"No." Zero countered, his tone firm and filled with certainty as he kept his hands where Miyuki could see them, showing he was unarmed "My battle with Britannia is my own. I have no intention of involving those who don't wish to fight."

"That's not how it works and you know it…" Miyuki pointed out, her tone more sad than bitter, as she peered into the teen's mismatched eyes "People get dragged into battles between terrorists and the Britannian's all the time, but neither side cares either way so long as they can kill each other to their heart's content." She bit her lip as she spoke, eyes filled with hurt "My little brother died because of those senseless fights."

"You told me your brother died fighting for the rebels in the Saitima Ghetto." Zero spoke up, drawing on his memory of their last conversation with little difficulty "Are you saying his sacrifice was senseless too?"

"Of course not!" Miyuki countered, shaking her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, welling up in her eyes "My brother died fighting for his beliefs, for the freedom of our country…" she lowered her eyes "But in the end…he was dragged into this by people who manipulated his love for his country…just so they could spite Britannia…" she gripped the handgun tighter "And I…I'm sick of watching my loved ones die like that!"

She froze, looking up in shock as Zero placed his hand softly over the gun, directing it away from his head towards his heart, his features soft as he removed his glasses.

"If you're going to shoot me, then this is the best way to do it." The Tekkaman muttered, opening his eyes and looking into the woman's own "This way, the gunshot will be muffled enough that nobody outside should hear it…"

Miyuki gasped, trying to back away, only for Zero's grip on her gun to hold her in place, the woman looking into the teen's mismatched eyes, which were laced with sadness.

"I won't lie to you." Zero admitted "I'm about to go to war with Britannia, a war to wipe them from the face of the earth." He held her gaze solemnly "But I'm not asking anyone to side with me, this is my battle, and my battle alone to fight."

"But…the Black Knights…" Miyuki stammered, the stunned older woman trying to see reason in this situation, as the sadness in the teen's eyes washed over her fear, leaving only a sense of confusion and uncertainty "Aren't they your soldiers?"

"They claim to be my allies, but the truth is I would prefer they focused on defending their own people than risk following me." He looked off to the side, his features solemn and self mocking "Unlike them, I don't have a home to return to, my life is expendable."

* * *

"Hey…Ohgi." Tamaki Shinichiro asked, the redheaded, and often hit-tempered, member of the Black Knights gazing forwards along with the rest of his comrades "You think the Zero that showed up's the real one?"

"Wish I knew." Ohgi Kaname muttered, the former schoolteacher and second in command of the Black Knights' features set in a grim line as he gazed out onto the evening skyline. Not that he had much of a choice, considering his shacles prevented him from moving too much.

"Either way, don't get your hopes up." Chiba Nagisa muttered derisively, her eyes narrowed in disgust "He'll probably abandon us again."

Similar thoughts were running through the mind of Lord Guilford, the bespectacled Knight looking out at the prison convoy, bathed in floodlights so that all might see them, his eyes narrowed behind his spectacles as Bart relayed the Consul's approval of the executions.

"These executions are a crude show to frighten the Elevens," he muttered, honestly sickened that he would have to resort to such brazen, unchivalrous tactics in order to smoke out one would be copy-cat terrorrist "What a vulgar approach this is…"

"Do you think Zero will be foolish enough to show himself?" Bart asked, the Glaston Knights assembled behind their late father's comrade, either sitting on chairs or leaning against the walls of the room.

"Even if he doesn't we still come out ahead." Guilford muttered, earning looks of shock from his late friend's adoptive sons as he faced the window "If this 'Zero' can't pull off a miracle, he can't gain the support of the people."

"You've thought it through that far, Lord Guilford?" Claudio asked, the brown haired Knight looking on as his leader and mentor turned to face a china plate, depicting the man's lady, Princess Cornelia.

"In any case, I want him to show up." Guilford admitted, approaching the plate with a solemn, almost reverent expression, which softened as he held his fist over his heart "Or rather, I pray deeply that he does…for the sake of her Highness, wherever she is now."

* * *

SLAP!

Zero blinked, his hand coming up to his smarting left cheek, wiping a small trail of blood from his lips as he eyed the flushing Miyuki.

"BAKA!" the older woman yelled, her eyes filled with emotion and unshed tears as she gazed down at the teen "What kind of attitude is that?! What would your parents say if they heard you dismissing you own life like that?!"

"I have no memory of my parents." Zero countered, turning his eyes back to match the incensed woman's stare "And as you said, I'm going off to challenge Britannia head on…if I die, it will probably be on the battlefield, where no-one will cry for me."

"That's no excuse to just casually throw the life your parents gave you away!" Miyuki snapped, causing Zero's eyes to widen "Your life is your own, and I'm not about to tell you how to live it, but if you go out into the world thinking your life is expendable, then you're spitting on the memory of those who gave it to you!"

Her gaze grew tender as she smiled sadly at the startled Tekkaman "Maybe it's because I'm a mother…but I know for a fact that every child's life is precious."

Zero's eyes widened further, the Tekkaman gaping at the woman, even as her child's cries started up from the next room, Miyuki turning, torn between looking at the teen and the doorway, only for Zero to reach out, taking the gun from her hand and nodding towards the door.

"Thank you…Miyuki-san." The Tekkaman offered, bowing his head humbly as he set the weapon on the table, making sure the safety was on and the clip removed "I wanted to make sure you were alright…" he turned on his heel and made for the front door "but in the end, you were the one that helped me, again."

"Zero-kun…" the woman wondered, looking at the teen in confusion, torn between looking at him and her baby "What are you planning to do?"

Zero paused in the doorway, his back to the woman as he gripped the door handle in "I will create a world where the innocent can live without fear." he muttered, the words rolling off his tongue as naturally as drawing breath "A world where your child shall never again cry, save with laughter."

That said, the Tekkaman left, leaving behind a stunned Miyuki, who held her infant child to her chest, and all the money C.C had given him, more than enough to tide her over for a month if she was thrifty.

'Zero-kun…' the woman whispered, her baby moaning softly as it snuggled into her embrace 'Wherever you go…don't forget the value of your own life…'

* * *

Zero ran down the streets of the slums, heedless of the looks her garnered from the locals as he made his way back towards the Shinjuku settlement, his mismatched eyes glowing with a light that was inherently different than the power of Geass.

'Miyuki…' he muttered, the woman's words echoing in his mind, as he replayed their conversation, along with the images of her protecting her child with her own body 'It's true, I have no past…no memory of my former self…' he narrowed his eyes as he charged 'I thought little of my life, saw only my path as the destroyer of Britannia, never thinking beyond what would happen next…the living embodiment of the word 'Zero'."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his Tekka-Crystal, the light from the street lamps dancing off it as it glowed a steady purple.

'But now…I understand the value of a human life…' he muttered, his mismatched eyes narrowing as he gazed at the oncoming streets with a new resolve 'and while I know the future ahead is uncertain…the present is what I have right now!'

The mobile in his pocket rang, and Zero snapped it open, holding it to his ear with his free hand, even as he tore through the semi-deserted streets.

"Zero! Where are you?!" Kallen exclaimed, the redheaded pilot of the Gurren's voice laced with desperation and anger as she finally got ahold of the tekkaman "Did you see the broadcast? What're we going to do about-?"

"Kallen." The Tekkaman cut in, his tone silencing the redhead as he leapt over an escalator ramp, sliding out it, earning gasps of alarm from the populace "You and Urabe prepare the troops for battle, tell him to set up position EXACTLY at the coordinates I'm about to send you."

"R-right!" the redhead stammered, sounding surprised, but also eager, at her supposed leader's sudden change of pace, her excitement evident in the pitch of her voice "Are we going to launch an attack?"

"Better," Zero countered, his voice brimming with a hint of mystery as he smirked softly himself, racing through the streets at speeds that drew gasps of awe from the crowd "We're going to make a miracle."

* * *

A crowd had gathered before the blockade in front of the Chinese consulate, many of them looking up desperately at the faces of the captive Black Knights, wishing desperately that they could do something to free the people that had given so much to them, only to be cut down by their hated enemy.

Guilford was not immune to their looks of pain, the bespectacled knight sitting with his arms crossed within his personal Gloucester, his face set in a mask of determination, as he watched the counter run down towards the execution hour, mentally preparing himself for what had to be done.

Surprisingly, the Knight actually shared the opinions of the people, offering a silent prayer for Zero to appear before him. Not out of any concern for the prisoner's lives, in truth, he could care less about them, even if he disapproved of this method of execution, but for his own sense of vindication, for the memory of his friend and comrade, Andreas Dalton, and for the honor of his lady, Princess Cornelia, the Knight prayed that the rebel showed his face, and proved that he was as much a man as he'd been during the year prior to the rebellion, when he'd hounded their operations like the shadow of death itself.

Behind the walls of the Chinese Consulate, Kallen and Urabe were likewise resisting the urge to charge, knowing that the minute they broke from cover, the full force of the military might that Guilford had assembled would descend on them, killing them in the process, and only serving to hastening the execution of their comrades.

Urabe handled it a lot easier than the redhead, as he'd undergone military training that covered such incidents, it didn't make the pain he felt at seeing his brothers in arms held just within reach, but he knew that charging in would be suicide, and General Todoh had always instructed that he was to never throw his life away if it could be used to aid another.

Sadly, not all of those on the scene shared the crowds' hopefulness.

* * *

"Zero betrayed us when we needed him most." Chiba pointed out, the female member of the Four Holy Swords' voice laced with scorn "I doubt he'll show up to save us."

"He's gonna come!" Tamaki insisted, though truth be told the redheaded rebel was looking a little frightened as time ticked away "If he's the real one, if he's alive, then somehow, someway, he'll make a miracle happen!"

"A miracle huh?" Todoh Kyoshiro muttered, the so called 'miracle worker' of the now defunct Japan Liberation Front sighing at the redhead's desperate words. Even he couldn't see a way out of this situation, short of suicide, which wasn't exactly possible considering they were restrained in such a manner that simply turning their heads was a chore in itself.

The crowd's pleas and cries grew ever louder, their incessant pounding on the glass barrier overshadowed by the hum of the overhead helicopter, which was drowned out as Guilford's Knightmare stood up before the crowd, the countdown having finally concluded.

* * *

"Elevens." The Knight called out, his voice reaching "The Zero you believed in his not appeared, it has all been a deception." The Knights features were stern within the Knightmare "Bear witness that I challenged him to a fair and honest duel, and he has skulked away like a coward."

While the crowd looked on in horror, their cries and pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears, the Black Knights stood firm, even the distraught Tamaki clenching his teeth and glaring defiantly at the Britannians, while Ohgi simply released an exhausted sigh and smiled, closing his eyes in acceptance of their fate.

'It was a good life.' He reasoned, looking up at the Sutherland that was aiming its weapon at him 'Naota…I'll be seeing you soon…'

Sighing to himself, his opinion of the masked vigilante ruined by this turn of events, Guilford closed his eyes, steadying his irpon-clad resolve once more, before straightening up and gesturing to the troops with his Knightmare "Ready! Take aim-!"

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! GUILFORD OF BRITANNIA!"

Guilford's eyes widened, the knight turning to gape at the sight before him, the crowd of Elevens turning to stare in awe at the figure that was walking up the road towards them, dressed in a familiar black cowl and helmet.

"My apologies for being late." The masked vigilante offered, his tone deep and commanding as he walked past the awestruck citizens "It was not my intention to slight you, nor put the lives of your hostages in danger."

Coming to a halt, mid-way between the crowd, the masked man spreading an arm grandly out to the side, displaying his purple body-suit/opera outfit as his hand came over his heart with a stage bow.

"Zero, has arrived."

* * *

R.R: Well this is an interesting little wrinkle? Showing up unarmed? On Foot?

Kogarashi: Kukuku! Master's friend has some serious balls!

Lelouch: (From bedrom) THEY'RE GOING TO COME OFF!!

R.R: Eeesh...R&R for more!

Kyugan: Barrell Roll!

R.R: Oh for the love of! Kogarashi! Get him down!

Kogarashi: Kukuku! *pulls out an anti-aircraft gun* With pleasure!

R&R! for the love of-!

BRAKOOM!

-deadtone-


	11. Chapter 11

Screen Jumps with static:

R.R: Koga -sksh- shi you re -sksh- rd!

Kogarashi: Kukuku -sksh- maybe I -sksh- ld have -sksh- ed sma -sksh- ler ordinance...

R.R: YOU SH -SHKSH- LD HAVE US -SKSH- TRANQS!

Kogarashi: Calm y -sksh- rself. I can fix this...MAID GUY FIRST AID!

-CENSORED-

R.R: (Blinking as the world comes back into focus) I can't believe that worked.

Kyugan: Buh? Wha happened?

R.R: Headshot with an anti-aircraft gun.

Kyugan: Again? I haven't felt that in a while.

Kogarashi: You see? He's back, the world is restored, and with no side effects.

Lelouch: (voice slightly higher) Wha-WHY DO I HAVE BREASTS?!

Milly: (impressive tone) Hm...so this is what it feels like....

Shirley: (also tone) Ah! it feels weird!

Kallen: (deadpan) I look like my brother...

C.C: (female, due to the effects of code) Well...it's been a long time since I had one of THESE sleep overs...

Lulu: Eh? C.C you better not be thinking what I think you're-?! MILLY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

R.R: ... (deadpan stare at kogarashi)...

Kogarashi: ...SOME side effects.

Kyugan: (Sighs) I'll get my back-up files... (pulls out camcorder as Lulu's screams fill the air.) after I tape this...for scientific reasons of course.

R.R: I'm surrounded by idiots...

* * *

Chapter 10: Duel.

"No way!" Rivalz gaped, the blue haired student council member looking on in awe at the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes, albeit on the council's television screen "Zero actually showed! He really IS alive!"

"It could just be a guy in a costume." Shirley pointed out, though in al honesty, the orangette was a little biased on the matter, if rightfully so. After all, who would wish to see their father's murderer alive and well?

"I don't know…" Milly muttered, the Ashford heir holding her chin in thought "This ballsy, eye-catching approach just SCREAMS Zero." She gestured at the screen with a nod "I mean think about it, he shows up at the last minute, not only calm as can be, but walking towards them on foot?"

"There is that…" Rivalz muttered, the President's self-proclaimed fanboy nodding his head in agreement with his long time crush, as the camera zoomed in on Zero's helmet "But what's he going to do without a Knightmare Frame?"

Unknown to them, a similar thought was running through the head of Suzaku, who was standing to the rear of the group. The only difference being, that Suzaku had a sneaking suspicion of exactly WHAT the 'Zero' imposter might just have up his sleeve.

"Hey, where's Rollo?" Shirley wondered, the kind member of the swim team looking around for their newest member in confusion, her eyes landing on Suzaku as the knight snapped out of his daze "Wasn't he in today?"

"Oh, his guardian called him away for something." the Knight offered apologetically, smiling at the orangette that had once harbored a crush on Lelouch "Happens all the time, Rollo's got a lot of responsibilities for someone his age, I almost feel sorry for him."

* * *

"Zero?" Ohgi wondered, the second in command of the Black Knights gazing in shock at the figure that was walking towards them through the crowd, unable to believe his own eyes as the other prisoners, most notably a shocked Chiba, looked on in disbelief "Is it really him?"

"Course it's really him!" Tamaki cheered, looking at his friend with an excited grin, before turning back to cheer for their leader, struggling within his restraints, as if he were trying to punch the air for joy "ZERO! KNOCK HIS BLOCK OFF!"

"And how's he supposed to do that without a Knightmare?" Todoh asked, the grim faced samurai's comment causing Tamaki's mouth to hang open mid-cheer, as the redhead saw the sense in the former general's words.

"You don't think…" Ohgi muttered, his eyes widening in alarm as he watched their leader, or someone wearing his clothes and with a similar penchant for the theatrics draw closer through the awestruck crowd "He's here to surrender himself…for us?"

* * *

"You say you do not wish to slight me?" Guilford demanded, the Knight motioning for the gates to part, letting the masked man enter the blockade, aiming his lance at the vigilante threateningly "Then where is your Knightmare? Are you forfeiting this duel?"

"Hardly." Zero countered, coming to a halt scant millimeters before the tip of Guilford's lance, his hands hidden beneath his cloak "I merely had important business to attend to outside the walls of the consulate, challenging an empire is a very tedious business, wouldn't you agree?"

"How very quaint." Guilford muttered, his lance still aimed directly at the vigilante's masked face, his own set in a cold frown "Still, I offered an honorable duel, it would be remiss of me not to offer you a Knightmare of your own."

The knight gestured with his frame and a reserve Sutherland was brought forward, the pilot disembarking, advancing on Zero with his hands held high to show he was unarmed, his identity key held in one hand.

"My gratitude." Zero offered, accepting the key from the stony faced Britannian, who stepped back out of reach "And here I thought that Britannia was a nature of cowardly backstabbers, it's strangely heartening to learn that there remain a few who value chivalry."

"Your flattery will get you nowhere." Guilford countered, bespectacled eyes narrowing as the revolutionary clambered aboard the Sutherland and entered the IFF signal, the Knight twirling his lance into a ready position "Shall we get started?"

"Before we begin this duel," Zero began, his masked features appearing before Guilford, who was shocked to see the man not in his helmet, but with a simple face mask pulled up over his nose. "Let's set some ground rules. First of all, this battle shall be one on one."

"Very well." Guilford agreed, the bespectacled Knight of Cornelia smiling in approval at the masked man's suggestion, in truth, this made it all seem more like a proper duel "No one else shall interfere with our combat."

"Will you swear on the name of your lady, Guilford?" Zero asked suddenly, startling the Knight "By your word as a Knight of Empire, will you give your word that NO-ONE shall intervene, no matter the outcome?"

"But of course." Guilford growled, as if insulted to his core that Zero would question his integrity "I, Gilbert G.P Guilford, swear on my lady, Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, that no-one shall interfere with our battle."

"Very well." Zero nodded, his mismatched eyes locking onto Guilford's own, the night feeling a hint of recollection at the sight of the man's purple eye "Then the second condition is that we each battle with one weapon."

"Agreed." Guilford nodded, the Knight promptly tossing his Gloucester's firearm aside, disengaging his harkens and other mounted weaponry as he twirled his spear overhead with a flourish, levelling it at Zero's Knightmare "I choose THIS as my weapon!"

"I see…" Zero noted, his features betraying no emotion other than absolute calm, his Knightmare suddenly pointing towards one of the armored, Riot-Police Kinghtmare Frames that were guarding the crowd "I shall borrow that shield."

* * *

'Going into battle with a riot shield?' Todoh wondered, the general's eyes narrowing in confusion, even as the rest of the Knights looked between themselves in confusion 'Could it be…is he planning to kill himself?'

"What're ya thinking Zero?!" Tamaki demanded, the spiky headed redhead struggling in his confines, his face a mask of exasperation as he yelled at their supposed savior "Go for a Machine gun! A Sword! Anything but a shield!"

"I have a question for you, Lord Guilford…" Zero called out, as he moved his Sutherland into a defensive position "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfast and just even if it means surrendering to evil?"

'Sounds like a paradox…' Ohgi muttered, the former school teacher's eyes narrowing as he read through the riddle, whilst the Knights, with the exception of a grim faced Todoh, looked at one another in confusion 'In either case, evil remains.'

"In the name of Cornelia!" Guilford declared, twirling his spear overhead, before charging straight at his opponent "I CHOOSE JUSTICE!"

The crowd watched with baited breath, looking to see what miracle would unfurl, the Black Knights actually leaning forwards in their restraints as Guilford charged Zero's Sutherland, the golden tip of his spear screaming towards Zero's Riot shield.

Suddenly, before the stunned eyes of the crowd, Zero's Knightmare stood straight, holding its arms out wide, Guilford eyes widening in shock as his spear was presented with an open target.

"NO!" Ohgi yelled, the former teacher staring in horror as the tip of Guilford's spear pierced through the back of Zero's Knightmare, the crowd screaming in shock.

* * *

"No way…" Rivalz muttered, the blue haired teen's eyes wide with shocked disbelief as he stared at the screen before him, literally hanging on the edge of his seat in surprise "He…Zero LET Lord Guilford spear him?"

"But why?" Shirley wondered, the orangette covering her mouth in shock at the sight of the rebel's apparent act of sacrifice, as she stood next to a surprisingly silent Milly "Why would he do something like that?"

'No way…' Suzaku whispered, green eyes widening as he gaped at the screen, his doubts as to the new Zero's identity once again rising to the forefront of his mind 'An imposter wouldn't go so far…could it actually be…Lelouch?'

* * *

"Why?" Guilford demanded, the Knight of Cornelia and 'spearhead of the empie' clenching his teeth as he glared at the damaged, sparking Sutherland before him "Why did you release your guard just as I struck?"

"I could ask you the same thing…Lord Guilford…" Zero pointed out, the masked man's voice startling the crowd, even as his Sutherland sparked dangerously "Why, at the last minute, did you divert your spear?"

"Do not insult me!" Guilford snapped, his eyes hard as stone as he glared at the fuzzy image of his opponent on the screen "As a Knight of Princess Cornelia, to accept victory in such a manner would be a slight to Milady's honor!"

"Your Princess must be quite a woman if she can command loyalty in men as steadfast as you." Zero spoke, his voice surprisingly soft to the stunned Knight "Perhaps there ARE some Britannian's worth sparing in this world."

"Shut up!" Guilford growled, pulling his lance back, revealing that it had gone through the Sutherland's shoulder unit, rather than the chest "At the very least, this duel is over, step out of your Knightmare and surrender."

"Not just yet, Lord Guilford." The revolutionary countered, his mismatched eyes smirking at the man through the grainy image of his damaged cockpit "This duel has yet to be concluded, I have still to make my attack."

"Attack?" Guilford repeated, the bespectacled Knight eyeing the masked revolutionary's image, wondering if the man had gone mad in his seclusion "With a damaged Sutherland and naught but a Riot shield?"

"I never said the weapon I chose was a shield, did I?" Zero pointed out, the Knight flinching as the man reached into his pocket "That was merely a test of your character…if you were truly the type of man that would kill a man for his own ends, then I'd have used it to tear you, and your soldiers limb from limb."

Guilford narrowed his eyes, the Glaston knights moving into a ready stance, even as Zero pulled something out of his pocket.

"However, out of respect for your chivalry," the vigilante offered "I shall let you and your men leave here with their lives…TEKK-SETTER!"

Guilford cursed as his monitor filled with blinding purple light, the Knight shielding his face with his arm, eyes widening as he espied the same purple light bursting through the seams of Zero's damaged Sutherland.

'A Suicide attack?!' he wondered, backing his Gloucester away from the frame, even as it exploded outwards, a burst of purple light flashing into the sky overhead "WHAT ON EARTH?!"

* * *

To the astonished eyes of all those who were watching, the purple light, which had taken on the appearance of a winged crystal, hovered in mid-air, casting a strange, ephemeral light over the crowd.

Within the light, shielded from view by the raw power of the transformation, Zero stood firm as his clothes, mask and all, were apparently vaporized, leaving the teen naked as the day he was born. Crystal spikes sprouted from beneath his ribcage on either flank, as a glowing red emblem, in the shape of his Tekka-Crystal, shone to life on his forehead.

Glowing red lines flowed from the symbol across his face and down his body, trailing the contours of his muscles and joints, front and back, as if creating a template for a wire-frame image, a glowing sphere appearing in the center of his chest.

In an instant, his fragile human body was became encased in impenetrable armor of alien origin, which fused directly with his flesh and bones. His strength, already far above that of a normal man, grew exponentially greater as the very energy of time and space poured into his veins, the armor on his form increasing by the second, augmented with quantum energy weapons.

With a flash of his purple eyes, the transformation ended, the now armored warrior shattering the crystal structure that confined him, clenching his fist as he summoned his Tekk-Lancer, the two halves of the spear materializing from the slots on his chest, the armored warrior bringing them together, twirling the weapon overhead, before bring it down, held in a battle pose

"TEKKAMAN ZERO!"

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Tamaki yelled, the redhead flailing wildly against his restraints as the flaming shrapnel from Zero's Sutherland flew towards them, the rest of the Black Knights bracing themselves for the inevitable impact, as the crowd looked on in horror.

A flash of purple intercepted the shrapnel, slicing it to ribbons and deflecting it away from the convoy, the stunned Knights looking up at their apparent savior in stunned awe that only grew as they looked on.

"W-what the heck…?" Tamaki stammered, the loudmouthed rebel's eyes wide and jaw gaping open as he stared at the two meter tall armored figure standing before them, a wicked looking double-headed lance in his hand "Ultraman?"

"My apologies for the inconvenience." The armored giant spoke, the Black Knight's eyes widening at the familiar, modulated voice of their rescuer, as he turned his armored face to look at them "Please wait here," he asked, one purple eye lighting up beneath his visor "this won't take but a moment."

"Zero?" Ohgi breathed, hardly daring to believe, even as the giant dropped to the ground and charged Guilford at a dead run, his lance held at his side.

* * *

"!!!!" Zero roared, the tekkaman's eyes glowing an ominours purple as he charged the startled Guilford's Gloucester, his Tekk-Lancer at his side, held at the ready.

"What the devil is this?!" Guilford demanded, the bespectacled Knight backing his Gloucester away from the two meter tall figure in armor instinctively, only to gape as it leapt, drawing gasps from the crowd as it came level with the Gloucester's visor. The Knight cursed at the sight, bringing own his spear up too late, his Knightmare's left arm dropping to the floor, severed off at the elbow, followed by his right leg.

"LORD GUILFORD!" the Glaston Knights called out, Andreas Darlton's adoptive sons breaking formation as the man's Gloucester fell, charging towards their leader out of concern "You bastard!"

"NO!" Guilford barked, the bespecticaled Knight whipping round to command his friend's adoptive sons, his hair in disarray inside as he gripped he tried to keep his frame upright "Stay back! I gave my word that no one would interfere!"

"TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Zero called out, his thrusters firing as he launched himself at the nearest Knightmare, lashing out with a diagonal slice that severed the frame at the waist, cutting its spear in half in the process "HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"BART!" Edgar yelled, the grey haired Knight cursing as his brother was defeated so easily, before rounding the tekkaman, charging him with his own lance held out to impale, like one of the Knights of old "WHY YOU-!"

"TOO SLOW!" Zero countered, dodging the thrust of the Knight's lance to deliver a savage, thrust powered knee strike to the Knightmare's face, smashing the visor in, before splitting his lance in half, leaping behind the blinded Knightmare and lopping off the arms with an acrobatic twirl "HRAAH!"

"Edgar!" Alfred and Claudio called out, the blonde and brunet brothers Dalton charging towards their enemy, lances at the ready, preparing to double team this new enemy that was making a mockery of them.

"PREDICTABLE!" Zero snarled, the Tekkaman charging in low with his Lancer still divided, deliberately dragging the jagged tips of the weapon against the ground, eliciting a trail of sparks in his wake, before leaping into the air hurling them at the oncoming Knightmare frames like spears, only for them to swerve out of the way at the last minute.

"HA! You'll have to do better than that!" Claudio scoffed, the brunet bringing his Knightmare around for another pass, only to blink as Zero crossed his arms before him, as if tugging on wires, the Knight's proximity alarm going off a second too late as one of the Tekk-Lancers spun back, slicing through his Knightmare diagonally at the hip, forcing him to eject.

Alfred, who had managed to escape at the cost of his Knightmare's arm, could only look on in horror as Zero reeled in the halves of his weapon, bringing the hilts together to reform the double headed lance.

"What…is he…?!" the blonde Dalton sibling stammered, staring at the armored warrior in horror from behind his visor, his knuckles white as he gripped the controls of his Knightmare as if his life depended on it "What in God's name is he?!"

* * *

"Only one left." Zero noted calmly, the Tekkaman standing up, twirling his lancer idly between his fingers as his eyes glowed an ominous purple. With a yell he charged towards Bart's damaged Knightmare, his lancer held at the ready as the Glaston Knight backed away out of fear, the distance between them growing narrower by the second.

A gunshot forced the Tekkaman to leap back, his purple eyes narrowing as he followed the trajectory of the shot to the far sided of the enclosure "A sniper?" he noted, tone laced with disdain "Not very chivalrous for a Knight are you-?!"

Something heavy crashed into his back, the Tekkaman sprawling across the street, rolling with it to land in a crouch, his eyes narrowing at the gold, silver and red Knightmare that appeared before him.

'A new enemy?' he wondered, taking in the Frame's appearance with a scowl 'Looks a lot like that white Knightmare Kururugi piloted…' he muttered, snorting in disdain and sudden understanding 'must be a new, mass production model based on the original.'

The Golden Knightmare drew twin swords from under its arms, the blades lighting up a dull crimson, just like the Lancelot's had, right before it vanished into thin air.

Zero blinked, only to bite off a curse as one of the Knightmare's' blades bit into his armor, his Tekk-Lancer managing to fend off the worst of the blow as it bore down on him.

'FAST!' he swore, purple eyes narrowing as he pushed against the blade 'I couldn't even see it move…couldn't react in time to block.' He grit his teeth beneath his armor, his eyes flashing a murderous purple 'But that being said…it's still only a Britannian wind-up doll!'

With a roar, the Tekkaman shoved the taller Knightmare back, the golden machine stumbling, caught off balance, giving Zero time to launch his grapple at its face, the length of wire wrapping around the Frames' neck, allowing the Tekkaman to pull himself towards it with a snarl, Lancer aimed to impale.

The frame vanished again, but Zero was tugged along with it this time, the Tekkaman smirking beneath his helmet as he landed on the Knightmare's face, the machine pulling up short, as if caught by surprise.

"Speedy little bastard aren't you?" the Tekkaman snarled, claws digging into the frame's armor as he gripped the Knightmare by its faceplate "Let's see what you insides look like!"

The Tekk-lancer came down, jabbing into the frames face, eliciting a series of sparks as Blade dragged the weapon down, splitting it in half and using the two blades to pry the face open like a surgeon clearing the wound.

A sniper round slammed into his flank, knocking the Tekkaman clear, one of his lancers remaining stuck in the Knightmare's face as it backed off, disappearing from sight once again.

"Blast it." Zero hissed, the Tekkaman pulling himself to his knees with a snarl as he glared in the direction the shot had come, even as military Sutherlands raced towards him "No more kid gloves you bastard!"

Whirling towards the Snipers position, Zero leapt into the air, only to come to a halt, his body doubling over in mid-air, arms crossed before him as his shoulder panels opened, revealing several crystal-like components inside, which began to glow ominously.

"VOL…TEKKAAAAAAAA!" the Tekkaman growled, uncrossing his arms, bringing them to his sides as he launched a beam of purple energy at the sniper, David's horrified screams cutting off as the Quantum energy vaporized him on the spot.

"Don't think I've forgotten about YOU!" the Tekkaman snarled, rounding on the remaining Sutherlands, his thrusters igniting as he charged, even as his armor became more streamlined, panels covering his joints and the exposed sections of his arms, a purple light emanating from his body as he leapt into the air, his aura taking on the appearance of fiery wings.

"Crash…INTRUDE!" the Tekkaman howled, flying straight at the nearest Sutherland, smashing through it and heading for the next, the Knightmare's going up in bursts of purple light as the Tekkaman darted between them like a firefly from hell, sending armored limbs and smoking carapaces flying in all directions, the Frames exploding scant seconds later.

The winged apparition flew overhead, as if doing a victory lap, before descending towards one of the marble pillars that adorned the area, the glow fading away to reveal the armored figure in all his glory, standing with his head turned away from the crowd.

His head turned, as if looking towards the camera, one of his purple eyes lighting up, as if gazing out at the stunned onlookers.

* * *

"Intriguing…" Li Xingke muttered, the swordsman looking on in wonderment as Zero's battle with the Britannian military drew to a close "To think the Black Knights had something like THIS up their sleeves."

The Chinese Federation would be MOST interested in this latest development…in fact, Li suspected that almost EVERYONE would want a piece of this miraculous new power once the word got out.

"A miracle worker indeed." He noted, smirking to himself as he watched Zero land atop the pillar, like a conquering hero from the old tales overseeing the battlefield below "It seems we can use you after all…Zero."

* * *

R.R: Eeesh...you really don't hold anything back do you?

Kyugan: Hey, it was Zero's debut! He needs to let Britannian know who's gunning for them.

R.R: Well they do now...of course you DO know Rakshata's going to wanna 'examine' him.

Kyugan: And that's bad...how?

R.R: Which means Lloyd's going to be trying to get his claws on theor too.

Kyugan: (shudders at the image of Lloyd holding up a power drill) eesh...

R.R: BTW...weren't you going to change them back?

Kyugan: I will...

Lulu: (from the bedroom) Ah! No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kyugan: Once the tapes done recording.

Kogarashi: (Monitoring the video progress) Kukuku...master's friend is surprisingly flexible in BOTH forms.

Fubuki: Poor Lelouch-sama... *blushes as she eyes Male-Milly and Kallen* ara-ara...

Sayoko: (Sighs) otou-sama...Oka-sama...this isn't right.

Fubuki: You're right Sayoko-chan, we really need to have popcorn.

Sayoko: (smiles, holds up a massive tub)

Kogarashi: (pats her head) Kukuku, that's my girl.

R.R: Good grief...Read and reivew for another update!


	12. Chapter 12

This update is dedicated to my good pal Sketchfan, who has been a source of inspiration and support since we met.

Kogarashi: Kukuku...a true friendship between men!

Fubuki: What are you implying?! *Nail to the ear*

Kogarashi: GUHAAAAAA!

R.R: Sigh, nothing ever changes around here.

Lulu: UUUUOOOOOHHHHHH-!

Male-Milly: ALLLL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kyugan:...you were saying?

R.R: You own nothing.

Kyugan: Oh you bitch...

* * *

Chapter 11: Comrades.

"Holy…" Rivalz stammered, the blue haired teen gaping at the scene before him awe, as the camera zoomed in on the Tekkaman's armored face "What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed, pointing at the screen in wonder "A new Knightmare?"

"It's too small to be a Knightmare Frame." Shirley countered, the stunned Fennette's own eyes widening with alarm as she gaped at the screen, torn between horror and awe "And those weapons! That fighting style!"

"SO COOL!" Milly cheered, the President punching the air, her eyes literally aflame as she stared at the Tekkaman's knight-like Visor "He's just like one of those Knights from the old tales! Charging in and smiting down the giants to save the day."

"You do realize he's a terrorist, right?" Rivalz pointed out with a weak chuckle, though internally, he didn't think it really mattered. Badass was Badass whichever side it was on.

Suzaku, on the other hand, could only stare in awe at the destruction his armored foe had meted out on Guilford's forces. It made the damages suffered by the Lancelot look like simply bumps and scrapes, especially the smoldering remains of the Sutherlands that had been taken down by the Tekkaman's Crash Intrude.

'And that laser technique…' the Knight wondered, recalling the Beam of purple energy that the armored figure had launched from his Shoulder pads "It looked like the Gawain's Hadron cannons…but so much stronger!'

Another point of interest had been that mysterious new Knightmare that had resembled the Lancelot. Suzaku had heard that his Frame was being used as the basis for the latest development in Knightmare Technology, but this was the first he'd heard of a prototype being produced.

'Why didn't Zero react to it?' the Knight of Seven wondered, recalling how the Tekkaman had simply stood there while the golden Knightmare all but ran him over 'Could it be some sort of optic camouflage? But if that's the case...'

"It's decided!" Milly declared, the blonde Ashford heir pumping her fist in the air, the other hand supporting her elbow as she grinned at them all authoritatively "I hereby declare the formation of the Zero Fan Club!"

"Say what?!" the Knight of Seven gaped, his thoughts on the matter soon disappearing as he was swept up by Milly's latest scheme, his treacherous cat Arthur merely yawning and rolling over on his playpen.

If the cat's thoughts could be put into words, they'd have been something along the lines of: 'What fools these mortals be…'

* * *

"No freaking way…" Tamaki gaped, the spiky redhead's eyes widening in disbelief as he surveyed the field of carnage laid out before him "That…did all that actually happen? Tell me I didn't just dream this!"

"If you did, then it's a very convincing dream." Todoh noted, the usually reserved General's eyes as wide as Tamaki's as he surveyed the destruction before him, along with the rest of the captive Black Knights.

"Look!" Shougo called out, the bespectacled member of the Four Holy Swords gaping up at the sky as their savior descended, like some armored angel of death, to stand before Guilford's kneeling Gloucester, the Knight using his Lance to keep the frame upright.

* * *

"Your men have been routed, Lord Guilford." The armored figure called out, standing before the crippled Knightmare, like David before Goliath "The battle is mine. Admit defeat gracefully, and you and your men shall leave here, unharmed."

"What…is this…" Guilford's voice demanded over the speakers, the bespectacled Knight's breath sounding haggard as he striggled to keep his crippled Knightmare from falling "What the hell…are you?!"

"I am the man who will crush Britannia." The armored figure answered, his purple eyes lighting up ominously as he gazed up at the Knightmare without fear, his Tekk-lancer held at his side, point down "That is all you need to know."

"I…see…" Guilford noted, the bespectacled Knight's tone grim as his Knightmare once again struggled to stand, using its lance for support, like an impromptu crutch, the joints whining dangerously as the machine sparked "In that case…I cannot…"

"Stand down, Lord Guilford." Zero called out, his tone commanding, but respectful at the same time "I have already proven that I'm a match for you and your troops…I see no reason to take the life of a man that stood by his principles, even if it meant sacrificing victory."

"Don't…mock me." Guilford growled, his Knightmare struggling upright, as if the man was forcing it to it's feet through sheer force of will "If I…take one step from this spot…I will have insulted…my Lady's memory!"

"So you'd choose death with honor over life?" Zero muttered, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he gripped his lancer "Is that what your Lady would demand of you? For you to throw your life away, out of selfish pride?"

Guilford's Gloucester froze, the purple giant looking down at it's small foe, almost as if the pilot inside had been frozen.

"Do not throw your life away, Guilford G.P Gilford." Zero called out, his voice carrying over to the crowd, who looked on in awe "Know the value of your own life…it isn't something you can just throw away."

Guilford's Knightmare stood silent for the longest of moments, before sinking silently to its knee, the armored head lowering, in an act of submission, as Guilford popped the hatch, emerging from the cockpit with a solemn expression. "I concede defeat." He announced, gasps of awe emerging from the crowd as he looked the Tekkaman in the eye "Will you allow my men and I to leave unharmed?"

"Provided they do not fire on myself or the Black Knights." Zero agreed, the Tekkaman nodding his head respectfully towards the Knight of Cornelia, before turning on his armored heel and walking away from the battle.

"Wait…" Guilford called out, the bespectacled Knight turning his face to stare at the Tekkaman's back, as the armored giant came to a halt, looking over his shoulder to see what the man wanted now "Your name…" Guilford demanded, looking at his opponent with a grim expression "what is your name?"

"My name is Zero…" the Tekkaman announced, resuming his walk towards the prisoner convoys, where Kallen and Urabe were overseeing the release of the prisoners within their Knightmare's, though Guilford caught a hint of sadness in the giant's tone "Call me out on it if you wish…but it is the only name I've ever known…"

Guilford said nothing, merely looking on as the Tekkaman walked away, his features solemn.

* * *

As the sun set over the Chinese Consulate's gardens, the sounds of revelry were heard as the Black Knights, long held captive, celebrated their vindication with their comrades, shedding tears and laughter alike as they ran around hugging old friends.

"Thank goodness!" Kallen wept, the redheaded pilot of the Gurren running past a cheering Tamaki into the arms of a smiling Ohgi, leaving the loudmouthed rebel to collapse hilariously behind them, un-noticed "All of you…your safe…"

"Sorry for being so much trouble." Todoh offered, the solemn faced general standing tall alongside the Holy Swords, who were patting a grinning Urabe on the back as he embraced his comrades eagerly.

"It must've been hard for you." Shougo noted, the blue haired, bespectacled member of the Holy Swords looking up from the reunion with his comrade, earning a small smile from Kallen, who shrugged dismissively.

"Hey." Tamaki spoke up, the spiky redhead getting off the floor with an excited look on his face "That guy in the armor…don't tell me that's-?!"

(Cue autobot movie theme)

The crowd gasped, Kallen, Tamaki and the others looking up as the armored warrior in question walked towards them through the parting crowd, Tamaki's eyes widening in awe as the black and red figure drew ever closer, the sun glinting off his armor as it set behind him.

He came to a stop, ten paces away from the group, looking down on them with soft, glowing purple eyes, as Kallen broke from Ohgi's arms, walking up to the giant with a curious, slightly scared look on her face.

"Zero?" she called out, several of the onlookers gasping, whispering heatedly amongst themselves as the redhead gazed up at the armored warrior "Is…is that you in there…?"

The armored giant's answer was to stagger, an armored hand going to it's face, covering it's left eye as it knelt down before her, the redhead backing away with a gasp as the armor glowed with a purple light.

As the light faded away, gasps of shock filled the air, as the armored giant was replaced by a smaller human form, not much taller than Kallen, the slim frame lean and the muscles on his back toned, a mess of black hair trailing over his features as he panted for breath, the very picture of exhaustion.

(End theme)

"ZERO!" Kallen exclaimed, the redhead kneeling down next to the teen in alarm, her hands coming up to cover his cheeks, hiding his face from the view of the startled Black Knights "Are you alright! Speak to me-!"

"Tired…" Zero whispered, his voice heavy, as if he'd run a marathon 'or fought a war' Kallen realized with a jolt, the rest of the Knights looking on in awe at how vulnerable the once mighty warrior now appeared "Need food…rest…"

"Hey…is that Zero's real face?" Chiba called out, the female member of the Holy swords stepping forwards with a look in her eyes that Kallen didn't like one bit, as the woman HADN'T been very fond of Zero come the end of the Black Rebellion "Can it be…he's actually-!"

"I've got him." Todoh muttered authoritatively, Chiba looking up in surprise as the grim faced general stepped forwards, tearing the sleeve off his prison uniform as he went. Kallen, who'd been wondering how they were going to get Zero out of here, looked up awe as the general knelt before Zero, tying the torn cloth loosely over the teen's face to shield his features from view, before picking the Tekkaman up in his arms, carrying him towards the consulate building like a father carrying his child, whilst Ohgi, the Four words, and a slack-jawed Tamaki looking on in amazement.

"Zero's…a KID?!" the redheaded rebel exclaimed, pointing after the retreating back of Todoh, earning a bemused snort from Urabe, who simply shook his head at this latest turn of events.

* * *

Zero awoke to find himself lying under silken sheets, on a mattress that felt so soft it was likely to swallow him whole into its feathery depths if he hadn't woken that very second.

"Awake are we?" C.C called out, the immortal witch sitting at the Tekkaman's bedside, her hands in her lap and an unreadable expression on her face "You've been asleep for hours now, the sun already set."

"Better than spending an entire day laid up I suppose." Zero muttered, sitting up in bed to find that he was still very naked underneath the sheets, filling it away for later as he turned to regard the apparently immortal woman "Who brought me here?"

"Todoh did, after you collapsed in the garden." C.C replied, her golden eyes boring into the teen's mismatched pair, her expression unreadable "You've been keeping secrets." she noted, her tone flat, as if she were simpy making an observation.

"Doesn't everyone?" Zero shot back, stretching limberly as he clambered out of bed, heedless of his nudity as he crossed the room, the Tekkaman checking his body over for wounds in the wall mirror, before turning his head to the window, where the sounds of revelry were still going strong.

"Todoh saw fit to cover your face, so your identity remains a secret for now." The witch assured him, her features neutral as she joined him at the window "However, the fact that Kallen referred to you as Zero has raised questions…"

"'Why her and not us', right?" the Tekkaman muttered, snorting as he watched several members of the Knights Dance the conga in their boxers "That's the problem with keeping secrets…eventually they come back to bite you in the ass."

"So will you be revealing yourself to them?" C.C asked, standing at the man's side, a neutral expression on her face as she held her elbows in a hug "I should warn you, that the Lelouch I knew would NEVER take such a risk."

"I'm not Lelouch, whoever the hell he was." The Tekkaman countered, his mismatched eyes narrowing as he turned to glare at the woman "I am Zero…and if I am to help these people…then there are to be no secrets between us."

"Very well…" C.C muttered, shaking her head, almost in bemusement, before reaching into a pocket of her Black Knight dress, pulling out out a compact "But at the very least, avoid talking about Geass, use this to cover up your left eye."

"Anti-Geass contact lenses?" the Tekkaman hypothesized, flicking a gaze towards the immortal witch, even as he flipped the lid open to regard the special lens within "Why not simply outfit the Knights with them?"

"It never crossed my mind." C.C answered primly, the duo turning as a started 'MEEP!' sounded behind them, just in time to see a red-faced Kallen duck back behind the door.

* * *

'Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!" Kallen stammered, the redhead panting for breath as she leant against the wall, trying to get the image of Lelou-Zero's, she corrected herself harshly, naked ass out of her mind. It wasn't like she hadn't seen one before, she'd grown up with an older brother after all, but this was ZERO, and he'd been standing there buck-naked! With C.C in the same room!

'He was pretty toned up…' she noted offhandedly, her features flushing again as she recalled the toned muscles on the Tekkaman's bare back, which while not defined, were certainly an improvement over Lelouch's almost girlish physique 'Especially his ass...Gack! Bad Kallen! Bad Kallen!'

"Kallen?" the Tekkaman called out, the redhead freezing, looking round to find him standing in the hallway, naked as ever, a frown on his face as he regarded her carefully "Did you need me for something?"

"N-NO!" the redhead stammered, all sorts of images racing through her mind at the teen's words, even as she struggled to keep her eyes fixed on his face "Um…It's just…I wanted to check up on you is all…I wasn't peeking!"

"I see." Zero noted, his tone calm as he nodded in understanding, the redhead sighing to herself in relief at his not pressing the issue "Thank you for your concern…you wouldn't have anything to eat on you, would you?"

"Uh, no sorry." Kallen countered, looking up at the Tekkaman in confusion "But that Xingke guy's arranged a banquet or something in the gardens for us, everyone's waiting for you so I came to see if you were…"

"I'll be right down." Zero assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, the redhead looking up unto his eyes in shock at the unexpectedly friendly gesture "Go on down," he urged her, his features calm "I'll be with you shortly."

"A-alright…" Kallen muttered, averting her eyes with a flush, wondering what on earth was wrong with her, it was still Lelouch after all, only to gape as she unwittingly gazed down at Zero's lower abdomen…and what lay beneath.

'Oh…my…GAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWD!' she screamed mentally, unable to do anything but stagger off as Zero turned around, walking back into the room to get changed, leaving the redhead covering her cheeks in shock 'He's…it's like…!'

* * *

"General Todoh." Chiba called out, the female sword walking over to her leader and secret crush with a solemn expression on her face "Why did you shield Zero's face? That was the closest we'll ever get to identifying him!"

"I shielded him out of respect for what he'd done." Todoh informed her, the general clothed in his Black Knight Uniform, complete with coat, his sword at his side and a small bottle of sake in his hand, courtesy of the party-goers "To take advantage of his weakness after he'd risked his life for us would have been dishonorable."

"But don't you think it strange that only Kouzuki and that C.C woman know who he is?" Shougo noted, the bespectacled bluenet walking up alongside Urabe and Senba "It's like they're keeping secrets from us."

"It could be that Kouzuki was brought in after C.C took command during Zero's absence." Urabe countered, defending the redhead, who he'd fought alongside since the failed Black Rebellion had come to an end "After all, C.C WAS Zero's confidant, it'd make sense she'd know who he was."

"She also wasn't part of the Black Knights." Chiba pointed out dourly "Which meant we couldn't question her about Zero's motives. Yet she stepped in and took command when he abandoned us, makes me wonder if they scripted this whole thing."

"Kallen would NEVER have gone along with that." Ohgi cut in, the former second in command walking up to the group, a plate bearing Tamaki in tow, the redhead stuffing his face with food from the spread.

"So you say." Chiba pointed out, the female sword's expression one of acute distrust as she nodded towards the man "But then there's that power Zero used. If he had something like that to call upon, why didn't he break us out sooner?"

"Because he did not possess it prior to the rebellion." C.C called out, the group jumping as the golden-eyed witch appeared in the midst, flanked by a red faced Kallen, who seemed to be trying to shake an image out of her mind.

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked, looking at Zero's confidant in confusion, even as Chiba narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the green haired woman "You mean he acquired this power afterwards?"

"He hasn't told me the details, but I believe that his absence and this new power are strongly tie together." She looked a scowling Chiba in the eye "He certainly never possessed anything like it before…of that I can assure you."

"And what good are your assurances?" Chiba demanded, getting in the immortal witch's face with an angry scowl, poking her in the chest for emphasis "How do we even know that's the same Zero? It could be some sort of robot for all we-!"

"I can assure you, I'm as human as you are." A low voice called out, Kallen's eyes widening as she stared behind Chiba, the group turning as one as the doors to the consulate closed behind a slim, leanly muscled figure in a Black Knight's uniform, the jacket open over his bare chest, as he walked down the steps towards them.

"Zero…?" the redhead stammered, earning gasps of stunned awe from the crowd as their leader appeared before them, unmasked, several female members noting his bare, toned chest, with looks of approval "Why is he-?"

"So, you finally decide to show your face do you?" Chiba demanded, the woman quickly getting over her shock at the teen's dramatic entrance, standing before him with hands on her hips and a scowl on her face "You've got a lot of nerve kid."

"That's a strange way to address the man that saved you life." Zero noted offhandedly, his purple eyes locking fearlessly onto Chiba's own as he pulled up before her "Or is there something else you'd like to pin on me?"

"How about proving you're the real Zero?" Chiba demanded, a little unnerved by the proximity of the scarred teen's unwavering purple stare "And while you're at it, why don't you tell us what you've been doing for the past year, while we rotted in jail."

"Whether you believe that I'm Zero is up to you." The teen countered, his eyes never leaving the taller woman's, much to her discomfort "It is the only name I know, and the only one I go by." His eyes narrowed slightly, the first sign of any emotion other than aloofness since he'd arrived "And as for your second question…I can't."

"Can't or wont?" Shougo asked, the bluenet pushing up his glasses as he stood beside a scowling Chiba, looking down on the teen analytically, his own features hard, but not in the same way as his female colleague "I think we deserve an explanation-!"

"I cannot inform you about what happened a year ago because I have no recollection of anything past the last week." Zero countered, earning mutters of confusion and wonderment from the crowd, who were listening in rapt attention.

"Amnesia?" Chiba scoffed, the female sword looking down her nose at the teen, as if she'd stepped in something particularly foul on the sidewalk "You actually think we're supposed to buy that old trick?"

"Believe what you want." Zero countered, the chill in his eyes causing many of the Knights to back away, lest he transform into the armored giant again "I have no recollection of anything outside my name and mission."

"And what is your mission?" Ohgi asked, the former school teacher drawing the attention of the two sides to himself, flinching slightly under Chiba's glare as he stood before the teen that was, apparently, his leader "What is your mission, Zero?"

"To destroy Britannia." Zero recited, earning gasps of alarm from the crowd, though some of the more gung-ho members of the Knights perked up at his words "That is the one thing that I know for absolute certain."

"So you're prepared to walk the path of blood?" Todoh asked, the crowd going silent as the tall general stepped forwards, past a stunned Chiba, Ougi and Shougo, to stand before the purple-eyed teen, his sheathed sword in his hand "Are you prepared to kill, even at the cost of your own life?"

"Even if the entire world were to become my enemy." Zero replied, earning looks of shock from the onlookers as he held Todoh's gaze "My Name and mission are all that I have…I will fight Britannia to the last breath…alone if I have to."

* * *

"Alone?" Ohgi wondered, looking on in awe as silence fell over the courtyard, the Black Knights staring at their savior in shocked wonder "Does he really mean it? He'd challenge the whole world…by himself?"

"So you didn't break us out to lead us once again?" Todoh reasoned, earning looks of confusion from the Four Holy Swords and the rest of the Knights at Zero's nod "Why then? If you're not the Zero we knew, then why risk your life for us?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Zero replied, standing firm before the general, his features calm "C.C convinced me that fighting alongside the Black Knights would be more beneficial than challenging the Empire alone." He looked the Witch in the eye "She also promised me answers as to who I was…and why this nation seemed to draw me in."

"I see." Todoh muttered, the tall general's eyes roaming over the teen's face analytically, as if trying to measure him via sight alone "Though the light in your eye has changed, it has not dimmed…I see now why Kirihara-dono supported you without question." He smiled, a small, thin twitch of the lips as the Tekkaman's confused frown was overlaid by a child's fierce scowl "You've certainly grown up well, little one."

Zero blinked, looking on as the tall general got on one knee, the Four Holy Swords gasping in alarm, especially Chiba, as Todoh of miracles bowed his head in submission, his sword resting at his side.

"Then until the light returns to your eyes…" the swordsman muttered solemnly "Until the scourge of Britannia is wiped from the world I, Todoh Kyoshiro, last general of Japan and leader of the Four Holy Swords, swear my loyalty to you."

"General Todoh!" Chiba called out, only to be held back by Shougo as the whispers broke out around them, the female sword looking at her secret crush and commanding officer in distraught confusion "Why?"

"You don't have to do this." Zero pointed out, the purple-eyed teen kneeling before the crouching samurai "I have no intentions of taking the reigns of the Black Knights…Truth be told I don't believe myself capable."

Todoh looked up as Zero held out his hand, the Tekkaman's face lit with a small, almost regal smile, as he gazed into the man's eyes. "I stand before you now, not Zero the Revolutionary," the Tekkaman informed him "but Zero, a loyal member of the Black Knights."

Todoh held the Tekkaman's gaze, before smiling, taking the teen's hand, the two of them standing upright as the Knights looked on in awe.

"Welcome back to the fight…comrade."

* * *

And so the plot continues.

Will Zero's revelation endear him to the Knights? or condemn him to a solitary battle?

Only time will tell.

R.R: Oh get off it, and RESET Reality while you're at it!

Kyugan: Spoilsport...(Snaps fingers)

Lulu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (SWitches tone midway) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-eh? I'm A guy again!

Milly: Oh poo...I wanted to try a three way...

C.C: We still can...

Lelouch: What? ACK! NOO!!!!

R.R: (Glares at a grinning Kyugan) Pervert.

Kyugan: (Mojo voice) I know!


	13. Chapter 13

I had originally intended to post this at midnight, but things ran a little behind schedule.

In any case, Happy New year to all those in fiction-land out there!

Kogarashi: (Still lying on the floor, mumbling Till Auld acquaintance)

R.R: Got a resolution?

Kyugan: One thing at a time.

* * *

Chapter 12: Acquaintances.

"My God Zero…" Ohgi muttered, watching as the Tekkaman put away plate after plate of the lavish Chinese food that Xingke had the consulate chefs prepare for the party "You really know how to put it away."

"My transformation takes up a lot of energy." Zero replied, swallowing a mouthful of seasoned rice with spices, washing it down with a small glass of water C.C handed him "I suspect that my metabolism was accelerated in order to provide the necessary calories."

"Yeah, about that…" Ohgi muttered, looking uncomfortable as he looked the teenager over, unable to believe that this was the same brilliant strategist he'd aligned himself with a year ago "What IS that transformation? Are…are you even human?"

"I'm as human as you are, Ohgi-san." Zero assured the man, the tekkaman pausing in his feasting to look the former schoolteacher in the eye, only to turn at a contemptuous snort, courtesy of a certain sceptic.

"Oh yeah," Chiba muttered disbelievingly, the sole female member of the four holy swords shaking her head "Just what kind of human turns into a machine capable of wiping out an entire battalion of Knightmare Frames?"

"Hey knock it off!" Tamaki snapped, the mercurial redhead slapping the table with a glare "Zero saved all our butts back there, and all you've done since then is question him! Who cares what he is, he's our friend."

"He's human, Chiba." Todoh spoke up, the stern General sitting next to Ohgi on Zero's left, helping himself to his own plate with chopsticks, his eyes closed "I can personally vouch for that much at least…"

"But sir!" Chiba complained, flinching as she met the general's neutral expression, realizing she was sounding like a petulant child "Even if he is, just where in the hell has he been for the past year?"

"I awoke up a week ago in a Britannian military facility." Zero replied, earning looks of shock from the group "It was somewhere on a desert continent, but I didn't exactly stop to ask directions as I fought my way out."

"You…you think it was the Britannians that did this to you?" Ohgi wondered, shuddering as he recalled how the Tekkaman had decimated Guilford's troops in seconds "Could it be a new type of weapons program?"

"I doubt it." Zero muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his crystal, looking down at it with a solemn expression "Something tells me that whatever it was that made me what I am, the Britannian's have no clue what it was."

"Well that's a relief." Tamaki sighed, leaning back in his chair "I mean, sure your powers are badass and all, but if Britannia starts churning out guys like you on factory line, we're screwed!"

"You seem to be taking this rather well." Shougo muttered, the bespectacled member of the Holy swords looking at the rebel, intrigued not only at this latest turn of events, but how well some of their comrades were adapting.

"Course I am!" Tamaki replied, a shit-eating grin threatening to split his face in half "Zero's back and packing serious muscle, we got the Britannian's running scared, AND all of us are back together! Who'd be depressed about that?"

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" a random member of the OSI snapped, thumping the table of the conference table, hidden deep within the bowls of Ashford academy "We wasted an entire year camping out under this academy to keep an eye out for C.C, only for Zero to revive right under our noses!"

"Calm down." Villetta muttered, the dark skinned, recently appointed noble standing up to regain control "We still have a job to do. If this is the same Zero, then he'll probably try to get in contact with his friends here at Ashford at some point, right, Kururugi?"

Suzaku, who'd been leaning against the wall, frowned to himself and looked away, his mind a complex whirl of thoughts and emotions.

'Is it really Lelouch?' he wondered, recalling the first meeting with the Tekkaman, back at the construction site 'He acted like he didn't know me, and he certainly couldn't have defeated several armed MP's like the report claimed…' he frowned as he recalled the teen's transformation 'And then there's that…just what in the hell WAS that…?'

"Kururugi." Villetta called out, the blue haired baroness' scowl snapping the Knight of Seven out of his thoughts, her hand on her hip as she nodded towards him "I asked you for your opinion, is this Zero the real one?"

"It's…debatable." Suzaku admitted, frowning at the OSI officers that scoffed at his words, choosing not to rise to their obvious baiting in favor of giving his full attention to the former member of the purist faction "I cannot be certain it's him without further examination."

"We don't have time for speculation," Another OSI officer snapped, slapping a hand on the table before them, though admittedly with less Zeal that the first "The new Viceroy's position has to be secured before we can bring her over!"

"New Viceroy?" Suzaku repeated, the Knight of Seven looking up at Villetta in confusion, as he had yet to be informed of such a major decision, which was a breach of protocol. As a Knight of the Round, he should have been among the FIRST to know "The Empire already selected Lord Colaris' replacement?"

"Indeed." Villetta muttered, her features taking on a grim countenance as she handed the Knight a file, watching as his eyes widened in shock "I felt the same way when I read the report…perhaps this will determine if he's actually Zero."

"But…" Suzaku wondered, looking at the face of the soon to be arriving viceroy in alarm, his hands trembling as he gripped the file tightly, the papers creasing under the preassure "Did…did she actually consent to this?"

"It was her own choice." Villetta replied, turning her head to the side "Either way, we can at least verify Zero's identity with this." She nodded towards an OSI officer "What of the weapon we retrieved from the Vincent Prototype?"

"Ma'am, we were unable to analyze the metal the weapon was composed of." The officer replied, bringing up an image of half of Zero's Tekk-lancer, which lay on an examination table "The material isn't indigenous to any earth metal…in fact, we can detect no trace of any of the elements found in earth metals on the small samples we were able to attain from it."

"This game just got itself a new player…" Villetta muttered, biting her thumb as she held her elbow, her arm crossing beneath her breasts, her golden eyes narrowing at the screen.

* * *

"So this is what happened…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman sitting in a conference room the following morning, watching recordings taken by the JLF to record the TRUE outcome of the war with Britannia, which Todoh had provided to bring the Tekkaman up to speed "They certainly gave you a hard run of it."

"That they did." Todoh admitted, the reel cutting off as the lights came back on "The enemy had a monopoly on Knightmare frames at the time, as they were a Britannian military project, it was only recently that rebel forces were able to capture, and adapt those frames to their own uses, and even more recently, craft their own."

"Britannia certainly knows how to press the advantage." Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing as he sat back in his seat "Still, their frames are only as good as the pilots inside…and it has been proven they can be defeated with simple strategy."

Todoh nodded, his arms crossed before him as he leveled a neutral stare at the Tekkaman, Kallen and C.C looking on from the sidelines "So…you really don't remember anything?" he asked "Your past, your old name…nothing?"

"I remember that Britannia is my enemy." Zero reminded him, his features neutral, but guarded at the same time "I don't have time to waste worrying about unimportant things like questioning my identity." He placed a hand over his left eye "I am myself, that's all I need to validate my existence."  
"Words to live by." Todoh muttered, though his eyes seemed to reflect a form of sadness as he regarded the teen before him "That said, I wanted to talk to you about your fighting style the other day…more accurately the holes in it."

"Holes?" Zero questioned, the Tekkaman quirking an eyebrow as Todoh nodded towards C.C, the immortal witch nodding in understanding, before loading a recording of the previous day's battle and firing it up.

"Here…" Todoh noted, pausing the screen during Zero's assault on Guilford "Here…" he paused again, this time when Zero had been assaulted by the golden Knightmare "And here…" the general concluded, freezing the screen a third time, the image of Zero being hit by the sniper round freezing on screen "You charge in recklessly, attacking your enemy with sheer force, without taking into account your surroundings." He nodded at the Tekkaman "I'll admit you're powerful Zero," he offered, as the screen glowed with as the Tekkaman on screen launched a Vol-Tekka at the enemies "But too much power can lead to overconfidence. You should balance it with tactics, defeating your opponent with the quickest, easiest solution."

"Spoken like a true general." C.C applauded, clapping her hands as Kallen continued to watch the video, awed by the sight of the Tekkaman's body, wreathed in the purple, wing-like flames of the Crash Intrude "Tactics can slay an army, your enemy is an entire nation."

"So what do you propose?" Zero asked, turning to look at Todoh inquisitively, his chin resting on his knuckles. In truth, with Zero's renouncing of the title, the position as Leader of the Black Knights had fallen, by default, to Ohgi and Todoh, the latter assuming control in all millitary operations. As such, Zero valued the man's opinion highly.

"I think it would be best if you learned what it means to be a warrior." Todoh admitted, his hands on his knees as he regarded his former leader "Therefore, if you'll have me, I'd like to act as your instructor."

"Are you asking me this as one of the leaders of the Black Knights…" Zero asked, recalling the looks on the faces of the main members when he'd officially handed authority over to Ohgi and Todoh during last evening's exchange "Or as someone that knew the 'old' me?"

"Both." Todoh admitted, his smile taking on a fond, almost reminiscent tint "I was once asked to do the same thing by Kirihara-dono, but I refused, as I already had a student at the time…" his eyes dimmed slightly "Perhaps if I'd done otherwise..."

"Your student…" Zero called out, heedless of the look of understanding that Kallen and C.C were sending the general, as they knew exactly to whom the former general was refferring "Is he one of the Four Holy Swords?"

"No…" Todoh muttered, his eyes turning downcast, either from shame or some other emotion that was lost to the Tekkaman "He…found his own path."

Zero said nothing for a moment, before standing out of his chair, turning to face the general, before kneeling on the floor, earning looks of shock from the other occupants of the room.

"I believe this is how students greet their masters in Japan?" the Tekkaman asked, bowing his head to the floor before the stunned general.

Todoh, to his credit, recovered quickly, smiling softly to himself as he knelt down before the Tekkaman and returned the teen's bow "It is indeed…my student."

* * *

Several hours later, his body stiff from the grueling workout Todoh had put him and the rest of the Knights through, found Zero walking along the streets of the Shinjuku settlement, having slipped out in order to do a little looking around.

Unlike the Black Knights, who's faces were known to the public thanks to Britannia's postings, Zero had the benefit of being unknown, meaning he could walk out of the consulate, using a secret exit provided by a bemused Li Xingke, at any time he chose.

'Huh…so that's what a warrior's training feels like…' he muttered, recalling the grueling, back breaking series of trials that Todoh had made the knights endure, whilst the Four swords looked on, though Chiba seemed to take a particular pleasure in watching Zero sweat, though she'd been sour faced when he'd lasted longest.

'Whatever…' he muttered, rotating his stiff shoulders inside his red denim jacket, the clothing having been stashed in the emergency tunnel under the consulate prior to his debut the other day 'Either way, it's time to relax.'

"Zero!" a voice called out, the teen turning, half expecting to see armed britannian police charging towards him, only to blink in surprise as a familiar face raced up to him, dressed in his school, uniform "Hey, you're alive!"

"Rivalz?" the Tekkaman wondered, looking the blue haired Britannian Schoolboy over in surprise, slowly slipping out of the combat stance he'd instinctively taken "I could ask you the same thing, the terrorists didn't get you?"

"Nah, I made my escape with some…staff members…" Rivalz admitted, flushing at the memory of being hemmed into a cramped elevator with over twenty bunny girls, shaking himself out of his daze to stare at the teen "But what about you? How'd you get out?"

"That woman dragged me to safety." Zero admitted, though he found it unusually hard to say so with a straight face, especially considering what he knew of C.C's character "Either way, at least you got out alright."

"Rivalz!" an annoyed voice called out, the offending teen flinching, Zero looking on in interest as a tall, orange haired girl came running up behind the teen with a pout "Why'd you run of like…oh, hello."

"Oh, perfect timing!" Rivalz grinned, gesturing between the Tekkaman and the new arrival "Zero, this is Shirley Fenette." He introduced, "Shirley, this is the guy I told you about…don't worry, his name's just a coincidence."

"Weird coincidence…" Shirley noted, loking a little startled for a second, as if she'd recognised the tekkaman from somewhere, only to smile shyly and hold out her hand "Hi there, I'm Shirley, Rivalz told us all about you."

"Nothing good I hope." Zero replied, accepting the offered hand whilst quirking an eyebrow at Rivalz, who grinned guiltily, the two of them missing the slight flush that appeared on Shirley's face "So, what are you two doing out here?"

"Oh, the Student Council President sent us out to get some things for this party we're throwing." Rivalz revealed, his arms crossed behind his head "We're celebrating Suzaku's return to the academy, I told you he went there didn't I?"

"You did." Zero agreed, his eyes narrowing slightly as he recalled the green eyes of the Knight of Seven, as they glared after him in the dim light of the construction site "Well, I suppose I'd better let you get on with it…"

"Mr. Rivalz? Miss. Shirley?" a timid voice called out, the trio turning to find a young man with cherubic features, light purple eyes and soft brown hair standing before them with a nervous, almost hesitant expression on his face "There you are, I was looking for you."

"Sorry about that Rolo." Shirley apologized, the Student Council Vice-President elbowing Rivalz in the side with a concerned frown "This guy just ran off without telling me so I followed, I forgot about your condition."

"Rolo's a new member of the Student Council." Rivalz introduced, wincing slightly as he rubbed his flank where the girl had struck him "He transferred here when Suzaku came back, turns out he's the heir to a small noble family."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rolo greeted, a timid smile on his face as he held out a hand to the Tekkaman, who accepted, wondering why the hell his hackles were starting to rise at the back of his neck "I'm Rolo Lamperouge."

"Zero." The Tekkaman replied, shaking the offered hand and smirking at the cherub-faced teen's look of surprise "Yeah I've gotten that a lot since coming here." he admitted, mentally kicking himself for not thinking up an alias sooner.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Rivalz exclaimed, looking up at the Tekkaman with a light shining behind his eyes "Why don't you come to the party? The Prez has been dying to meet you, and I just know you and Suzaku will hit it off!"

"I don't do well at parties." Zero tried to refuse, but Shirley's throwing in her own two cents, coupled with Rolo's hesitant agreement, soon made his mind up for him "Alright, I'll see if I can swing by…no promises though."

* * *

"Are you certain of this information?" Villetta asked, the baroness' eyes narrowing dangerously as she gazed upon Rolo from across the conference table, the assassin eyeing the picture she'd placed before him carefully.

"I am." The assassin informed her, his cherubic features expressionless as he placed the photo of Lelouch Lamperouge, or rather, Lelouch vi Britannia, back onto the table "This is the person that Rivalz identified as 'Zero'."

"So it IS him…" the dark skinned woman muttered, her eyes narrowing at the picture as she recalled everything she'd had to endure because of a petulant teenager's grudge against his father "Good work, did you manage to determine where he's hiding?"

"No." Rolo countered, the Assassin for the Geass Order shaking his head in apology "He'd already slipped away before I could place a marker on him, however it's safe to assume he returned to the consulate."

"I see…" Villetta muttered, her fingers entwined before her as she processed the facts, before turning to Suzaku, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed "Kururugi…what do you think of all this?"

"It's too early to confirm that this 'Zero' is the same Zero from a year ago." The Knight of Seven muttered, features grim "Reports from the MP's sent to detain him and my own experience make me question if he's even human." He held the confused woman's eyes as he spoke "He took down armed men twice his size with pure strength and speed, and avoided capture by leaping onto the third floor of the building we fought in."

"Could he be some sort of cyborg?" Rolo hypothesized, looking at the Lt. Colonel as he spoke "After all, Sir Kururugi's report was that 'Zero's Requiem' crashed into Zero right? Perhaps his body was augmented, like Lord Jeremiah's."

"That is a possibility." Suzaku admitted, nodding his towards the cherub-faced teen "However, I was unable to detect any readings from his body with the Lancelot's sensors, so he's obviously not being powered by any sakuradite based systems."

"Either way, we have a chance to verify his identity tonight." Villetta admitted with a scowl, standing up from her desk "The fact he's made contact with one of Lelouch's old friends is reason enough to suspect him…I want you two prepared to strike at a moment's notice."

"Lt. Colonel." Suzaku spoke up, drawing the woman's attention to himself as he stepped forward, his features set in a frown "I'd like to make a suggestion…"

* * *

"You're going to a party?" C.C asked, the immortal witch looking up at the Tekkaman in surprise as he rifled through his meager collection of clothes, as the Knights were having a get-together that evening "Do you think that's necessary?"

"Honestly, no." Zero countered, slipping his red jacket back over his shoulders, checking the safety on the handgun Ohgi had issued for him from the Black Knight's munitions, tucking it into the hidden pocket inside "But I figured it'd be a good way to gather information on the enemy."

"By walking head first into his territory?" C.C queried, a hint of gentle mockery in her tone as she sat on his bed, legs crossed "Really now…the old Zero would have never taken such a dangerous risk."

"The old Zero must have been a very boring person." Zero shot back with a smirk, C.C merely offering a curt smile of her own, the Tekkaman sighing in defeat as he stood up, arms spread wide as he posed in his street clothes, sans jacket "What d'you think?"

"I think you're likely to be turned away at the gate." C.C answered with a coy smirk, the immortal witch leaning back on the mattress, deliberately showing off her curves "Seriously, don't you have any other clothes?"

"Just my Black Knight uniform." The teen countered, tilting his head towards the pressed outfit hanging on the cupboard door, before inclinging his head slightly in a wry smile "Unless you think I should go in armor?"

"I think the President would like that." C.C noted, her golden eyes dancing as she recalled the spirited, perverted heir to the Ashford familly with a knowing smirk "I can just see her trying to peek inside it."

"Witch."

* * *

"Iwate…Wakayama…Tokishima…" Edgar muttered, the grey haired Dalton looking on with a scowl as reports of terrorism kept coming up on the screen "Zero makes an appearance again, and now we get this."

"It could be a result of Lord Guilford's absence too." Claudio pointed out, looking on impassively alongside his adoptive brother as the information regarding the insurgents continued to pour in by the minute.

"Dammit…" Edgar muttered, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses "If this keeps up our Sakuradite supply will also be-!"

He trailed off as an explosion shook the Viceroy's tower, alarm bells sounding as reports came in about an unknown MRF in the building.

* * *

"Heh! Getting in here couldn't have been easier!" Gino scoffed, the tall Knight of Three piloting his Variable Knightmare through the hangar of the Government Bureau as alarms sounded all around "These guys are almost annoyingly sloppy, is this the best line of defense Area 11 has to offer?" he quirked an eyebrow as several Sutherlands opened fire on him "Hoh? Maybe I was being too hasty…"

That said, he flew up, dodging their shots by a mile, before launching his harkens at them, the wires cutting into the Knightmares, allowing Gino to pilot his own past them unopposed, until two custom Gloucesters appeared in his path.

"Pitiful…" the Knight scoffed, looking insulted and amused at the same time "That armament shows you're more concerned with protecting the building." He shrugged as he shifted the controls of his cockpit, as if changing gears, his Knightmare changing shape as he did so "Oh well, too bad!"

"The Variable Knightmare Frame…Tristan…" Claudio muttered over the speakers, his tone grim as the horned Knightmare finished it's transformation "Which makes you Lord Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three."

"Bingo." Gino applauded with a smirk, moving the controls, the Tristan deploying its scythe with a flourish "And I'm putting you boy's to the test…try and stop me!"

"As you wish!" Claudio yelled, charging forwards, lance at the ready, only to be deflected, the Vincent easily outmaneuvering his frame, even with Edgar tackling alongside him, the Variable Knightmare beheading the grey haired Dalton's Knightmare with the same movement he used to fend of Claudio's lance.

"Stop it!" a voice called out, the Vincent bringing it's scythe up to hold off the charging brother's Dalton, even as a stern faced, exasperated Suzaku walked up to them, dressed in his school uniform, Arthur at his heels "That's enough, the battle's been decided."

"Then Sir Kururugi…" Claudio muttered, his tone laced with mild anger at the interruption by yet another Knight of the Round, though admittedly one of the more agreeable ones "Is that the final decision of the Knight of Seven?"

"It is." Suzaku replied, earning a growl of frustrated anger from Edgar, even as Gino popped the Vincent's hatch with a grin, the lanky Knight of Three grinning down at the Knight of Seven from on high "Hello Gino."

"Hey Suzaku!" the taller Knight greeted, lowering himself to the ground as Suzaku pulled up in front of him, grinning all the while "Heard you got your can handed to ya! Lord Asplund was having kittens lemme tell ya."

"The Lancelot's repairs are almost nearing completion." Suzaku countered, internally wincing at the thought of Lloyd freaking out over the damage report they'd have to submit when he got here "It'll be operational in time to assist in escorting the Viceroy."

"Cool." Gino grinned, the taller Knight leaping down from his Knightmare and jogging over to the shorter Knight, clapping his hands on the teen's shoulders "Not to change the subject, but what is up with the outfit?"

"I came here directly from school." Suzaku muttered, cursing himself for not changing into his knight uniform…or even just his flight suit, as there was little doubt the Knight of Three was going to milk this for all it was worth "It's required."

"Very fashionable." Gino teased, the taller Knight patting his comrade down teasignly, before draping himself over the smaller Knight with a grin, even as Suzaku sighed in long-suffering exasperation.

"Gino I know you're from a great noble family, but can't you act more normal?" the Knight of Seven demanded with a deadpan expression, used to the teen's antics by now "By the way, you're amazingly heavy."

"Is it over?" a distant voice asked, a giant armored foot setting down next to the duo, Suzaku looking up in surprise at the massive, purple and red frame that was painted to look like a crusader's armor.

"The Mordred?" he muttered offhandedly, looking up at the bulky Knightmare with a hint of amazement, and a little bit of apprehension if he was completely honest with himself "Anya came along too?"

"Bismarck told us to back you up." Gino admitted with a grin, the Knight of Three patting Suzaku on the back in what he probably thought was a comradely gesture "Of course, after we saw that transmission, Anya practically torched the sky trying to get here."

"Challenge…" the odd pinkette muttered, Suzaku feeling a sense of premonition wash over him as he recalled the Mordred's main weapon…and it's pilot's less than stable mentality when it came to employing it.

'Either way…' he muttered, his emerald eyes looking up at the two Knightmares 'With these, we should have more than enough firepower assembled by now.' He narrowed his eyes at the memory of the red-clad teen 'Lelouch…three days from now at the welcome party…everything will be made clear.'

* * *

Looks like things are picking up around Area 11.

The Knights of 3 and 6 have arrived. Will they tip the scales in favor of Britannia? And how will the Black Knights fare now that Zero has handed over the reigns of power?

Tune in next time to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

Up by special request from inuboy86 for the new year!

C.C: (Blows party streamer, looking slightly dazed) Happy 2010.

Kyugan: Good god what happened to you?

C.C:You think I look bad, you should see the others.

(Camera moves over to see the rest of thw Black Knights, absolutely plastered)

Kyugan: I do not want to know what happened here...and I could've died a happy man without seeing Todoh's underwear.

C.C: (Smirking in approval) It's rare to see a man in traditional Funodoshi...

Kyugan: Ugh...(Blinks as he looks over the rest of the groiup) Wait a sec...where's Tamaki?

(At an undisclosed location)

Suzaku: (Groans, covering his face with his hands) That's the last time I let Lloyd talk me into one of his drinking games...the man's a sponge...

He blinks, looking up breaily at a shadow overhead, only to gape in horror at the Burai that is repeatedly crouching over him, it's mechanized groin inches from his face, a large hole where it had busted through the wall of the Knight's room.

Tamaki: (over the speakers) Happy new year fucker!

* * *

Chapter 13: Party.

"Apologies for the delay!" Milly called out, the Ashford Heir looking resplendent in her frilled gown and bonnet, which she'd worn especially for the occasion "We are now officially kicking off the welcome party for the Knight of Seven!" She turned, smiling eagerly at the Knight in question, who was looking a little perturbed to be honest, standing there with a rosette pinned to his chest like a prize bull "Give the word, guest of honor."

"Yeah…" Suzaku muttered, a weak smile on his face as he honestly considered throwing himself out the window to escape this humiliation for as long as possible "I don't suppose I can refuse?" he asked, daring against hope, and common sense.

"Sorry, nope!" Milly chirped, the Ashford heir beaming at the younger teen with her eye closed, the rest of the Student Council and Rolo gathered around the Knight, preventing his escape, or any attempts at suicide for that matter "It's a presidential order!"

"You should know better by now to question the Prez Suzaku." Rivalz grinned, the blue haired teen decked out in a chef's hat and apron, blocking the only exit with his slim frame "Her word's law around here."

"Oh alright…" Suzaku sighed, smiling in defeat as h approached the microphone, taking a deep breath, thanking whichever God was listening that no one he knew was in the crowd, just as Arthur, who hated being ignored, sank his teeth into the unwary Knight's fingers,

"Meeeeeyeeeeeoooow-!"

* * *

"What in the hell?" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman quirking an eyebrow in disbelief as he gazed up at the school building, Suzaku's yowl dying away as fireworks were set off "Did I hit him harder than I thought?"

"It's so nice to see that the traditional signal hasn't been changed." C.C noted, the green haired immortal witch disguised as an Ashford student, her green hair tied up in a ponytail with thin, stylish glasses on her face. (for an image, imagine Hasegawa Chisame from the negima anime, only with lighter green hair.)

"Tradition?" Zero repeated, the Tekkaman looking at the immortal witch as if she was insane, which really wasn't all that hard to consider, at least to him anyways "You're telling me they ALWAYS do that?"

"But of course." C.C replied cryptically, the Immortal witch smiling enigmatically at the Tekkaman, even as the festivities kicked off around them "Can you think of anything more appropriate to kick start such an occasion?"

"This isn't fair…" Kallen muttered, the redhead sweltering inside her giant cosplay outfit, some sort of green otter, clearly to displeased with the current turn of events to care about Milly Ashford's eccentricies and penchant for tormenting people "Why'm I the only one in this getup?!"

"Because C.C insisted on coming when she learned about the giant Pizza." Zero replied, thumbing in the direction of the witch with a neutral scowl "And since you two were the only ones that know the layout of the school, and you didn't think I could handle her myself, you had to come along."

"The disguise looks good on you." C.C offered coyly, smiling coyly as Kallen somehow managed to make the plushy flip the bird, despite it having no discernable fingers "Now-now, there are children in the crowd."

"Hey there!" a loud, cheerful voice called out, the trio turning to find a tall, blonde haired Britannian in a sleeveless blue shirt walking towards them, a pink haired girl in a ruffled dress with a deadpan expression at his side "Sorry, mind if my friend gets a picture?"

"Not at all," C.C assured the blonde, shoving a protesting Kallen towards them, her smile positively vindictive as Kallen's swears were muffled by the suit, the witch inclining her head towards the girl that was even less emotive than she was "it's what he's here for after all."

"Cool," the blond grinned, leaning in under the Otters mouth so that it looked like the plushy was eating his head "Hey Anya," he called out, giving the victory sign while Kallen resisted the urge to make the image a reality "snapshot!"

"Got it…" he pinkette deadpanned, snapping off a shot of the scene, only to turn around an immediately snap a picture of Zero and C.C, ignoring her friend altogether as he tried to extract himself from the plushy, his braid having gotten stuck in it's teeth "Are you a couple?"

"No." Zero countered, the Tekkaman shaking his head for emphasis, missing the slight twitch of C.C's eye at his words as he stared down at the pinkette "She was simply showing me around the campus."

"Oh! So you're a tourist too?" the blonde asked, finally extracting himself from Kallen's unsuccesful attempts to discreetly throttle him "Anya and I are here to check on a friend," he smiled, holding out a hand to the Tekkaman "Name's Gino, Gino Weinberg."

"Nick Carter." Zero greeted, using an alias that he and C.C had agreed on before coming here, accepting the taller teen's offered hand with a nod, shaking it once before dropping his hand to his side "I came here looking for work."

"Oh so you're working class?" Gino wondered, his eyes lighting up with interest as he stepped back to take a better look at the teen "Man, I never met one outside of work before, they're usually soldiers though."

"You're in the military?" Zero asked, his tone calm, though he noticed Kallen tensing ever so slightly inside her cosplay outfit, and C.C's eyes growing harder, her stance widing ever so slightly as she prepeared to fight or fly "So you must know the Knight of Seven."

"Oh yeah." Gino grinned, the tall blonde winking at the duo as he held up his hand, showing his entwined fingers "Me n'Suzaku? We're like this. Kid would've been a real sourpuss if I hadn't stepped in to brighten up his life."

"Liar." Anya deadpanned, the unemotive pinkette typing away at her hand-held without a care in the world, though she seemed to be sending the occasional look towards C.C "He's always telling you to stop bothering him."

"I can't help it." Gino countered, the Blonde rubbing the back of his neck, grinning all the while as he offered a roguish wink at the group "Suzaku's just so damn huggable you know? Like a little grumpy teddy bear."

'What the hell?' was the thought shared by the three members of the Black Knights, Kallen in particular wondering if the humidity inside the suit was affecting her worse than she'd initially thought.

* * *

Gino and Anya accompanied the group on their jaunt around the campus, despite Zero's numerous attempts at shaking them off. The blonde noble was openly friendly, a little too openly for Zero's tastes, the Tekkaman vowing to punch the taller teen the next time the latter tried to hug him.

Even C.C's impassive façade was tinged with a hint of annoyance after the blonde's thirtieth attempt to hit on her. In the end, she'd spun a yarn about her preferring the company of women, actually going so far as to look pointedly at Anya. The plan backfired, as the expressionless girl had simply taken that as an excuse to stand next to the witch, practically hand in hand.

'How Kururugi can work with these two is beyond me…' the Tekkaman muttered, glaring at Kallen, who had distanced herself to avoid drawing suspicion, the otter's docile expression looking oddly smug for some reason.

"I'm beat…" Gino muttered, looking over his flyer tiredly, only to straighten up with a smile "Hey! Looks like the swim club's organizing a cafe!" the blonde Knight exclaimed, grabbing an annoyed Zero by the elbow and dragging him towards the flashing lights "Think there're any cuties there?"

"Is that really something a military man should be saying?" Zero muttered, allowing himself to be dragged along after the Knight despite himself, only to blink as they entered a large, well lit room, where a startling sight awaited them.

"WHOOHOO!" Gino whistled, the Knight of Three grinning openly at the sight of the dark skinned, blue haired woman in a highly revealing two-piece posing along with the girls on stage, who while not as endowed, were nontheless drool-worthy "Now this is my kind of service!"

'She doesn't look like she's having fun.' Zero muttered, sensing a powerful urge to kill emanating from the woman, his eyes narrowing as their eyes crossed, her own copper eyes widening ever so slightly, the killing intent vanishing as she resumed her posing for the crowd 'She recognized me?'

"Oh hey!" a cheerful voice called out, Zero turning at the sound just in time to see Shirley rushing up to the group, her long orange hair done up with ribbons, an excited smile on her pretty face as she pulled up before them "You made it Ze-!"

"Nick." Zero cut in, smiling up at the girl, cutting her off before she could say something unfortunate in front of the two Knights "My names Nick Carter." he explained with an apologetic smile, his head titled to the side "Sorry about before, I told Rivalz that was my name to mess with him."

"OH!" Shirley gasped, the Orange haired girl's face lighting up like a lantern with embarrassment, before composing herself with a cough "Well…of course that makes sense." she sighed in relief, a hand on her chest "Geez, I thought there was something fishy about it."

"Just a harmless joke." Zero assured the orangette, quirking an eyebrow as he gazed past her at the dark skinned bluenette on the stage, who was sending him subtle looks every time she shifted poses "Who's that? A bit old to be a student isn't she?"

"That's coach Villetta." Shirley informed the teen with a smile, gazing up at the voluptuous, exotic woman "She's really strict, and is always coming down on me because I'm such a klutz, but she's really dedicated and knows how to lead."

'I'll bet…' Zero muttered, his eyes flicking to C.C, who gave him the slightest of nods in confirmation of his suspicions 'A military woman would have no problem directing a class of students.'

"Nicky you cad!" Gino exclaimed, the lanky Knight of Three draping himself over Zero's shoulders like a sloth, tilting his glasses down his nose "You didn't tell me you were friends with such a beacon of loveliness!"

"More of an acquaintance, really." Zero countered, offering an apologetic look to Shirley, who'd turned red at the compliment, only to look up as one of the other waitresses called out to her "You'd better go on, we'll stop by later."

"R-Right!" Shirley agreed, offering a bow to the group before dashing off, Zero pushing a whining Gino out the door ahead of him, Anya and C.C following close behind.

Villetta, who was still on stage, followed the group out with her eyes, a scowl marring her exotic features at the sight of the teen that had caused her and Jeremiah so much trouble.

* * *

"They've confirmed that the Gurren MkII is there…" Suzaku noted offhandedly, sitting atop the Knightmare he was to pilot later, chatting idly to Milley, who was teasing Arthur with her riding crop "I assume that Kallen is in the consulate building."

"I see…" the Ashford heir muttered, her eyes downcast as she recalled all the good times the redhead had shared with them, prior to her being ousted to the public as a member of the Black Knights "It's hard to judge her…they call themselves resistance fighters, but still…"

"Nina's doing quite well," the Knight of Seven offered, hoping to change the subject subtly, smiling at the mention of the formerly introverted girl "She just presented a thesis at the science academy."

"I wonder if she's planning to perfect the Ganymede?" Milly wondered, looking up at the mention of her bookish former subordinate. It'd certainly be nice to have someone take an interest in the prototype frame again.

"Don't know." Suzaku admitted apologetically, his eyes never leaving the checklist as he continued to write "Unlike Lloyd and Cecile, Nina's specialty is…" he trailed off as he realized that the President had gone quiet.

"Has Earl Asplund happened to mention me?" she asked, looking up at the Knight of Seven with a peculiar expression, one part hopeful, the other part saddened "Maybe he was overwhelmed? The wedding was cancelled because I had to repeat school."

"The thing with him is-!" Suzaku spoke up, cutting off the woman's thoughts as he rounded on her, trying to keep her from blaming herself for Lloyd's inability to relate to anything other than Knightmares and Pudding "So many things are wrong with him as a human being, so-!"

He trailed off, letting out a yelp as Arthur swiped the feathered quill he'd been using to write with, a precious memento of his love, the late Princess Euphemia, the Knight dropping the plans for the pizza to chase after his treacherous moggy, a concerned Milly calling out to him to wait, unaware of the group coming up to the spot they just vacated.

"What have we here?" Gino wondered, picking up Suzaku's hastily discarded clipboard, reading over the contents with a bewildered stare "They're using a Knightmare to create a giant pizza?"

"Sounds like fun." C.C opined, earning a quirked eyebrow from Zero, who shared the Knight of Three's opinion on the matter. It did sound like a retarded waste of resources to anyone with a brain cell or two to rub together.

"We should help them out." Gino offered with a grin, Zero slapping a palm over his left eye in exasperation at the Knight's attitude "Help me fire this puppy up Anya…"

* * *

"Where in the hell did that cat go?" Suzaku muttered, looking around in exasperation for his treacherous, willful feline companion, a concerned Milly hot on his heels "So help me if he buries that pen in the sand…"

"You think he's hiding in with the tomatoes?" Milly suggested, the Ashford Heir pulling up alongside the Knight of Seven, gesturing towards the open topped container, which held the debatable fruits.

"I hope not…" Suzaku muttered, scowling in distaste as he clambered up the steps of the container, wondering who on earth had left the lid open, as the pizza wasn't due to be prepared for a while yet "If he is then the pen'll be ruined…"

"Not to mention all the hairs he'd leave in the pizza…" Milly added with a coy smile, earning a look from the Knight "What? It took a lot to arrange all this you know, I'd hate to have it ruined because you fail as a pet-keeper."

"Can we talk about my shortcoming's later?" Suzaku murmured, averting his eyes from the Ashford woman's knowing, teasing stare as he peered into the dimly lit trailer "Arthur?" he called out, peering into the corners "Are you in there-WHOAH!"

"Suzaku!" Milly exclaimed, the Student Council PResident looking on in shock as the Knight of Seven leant in too far, lost his footing and fell into the container with a yelp and a squelch of ruined Produce "Are you alright?"

"Ugh…well at least now I know Arthur's not in here…" the disgruntled Knight muttered, his voice echoing out of the container, lined in disgust and exasperation "Madam President…could you get me a ladder or-!"

"You're supposed to start with this…right?" a familiar voice pondered, Suzaku's eyes widening horrified disbelief as the container moved, lifted high into the air by the Knightmare he and Milly had left unattended "Man, this commoner school is really a blast!"

"Gino?!" Suzaku exclaimed, the startled Knight of Seven trying to stand, only to flip on the produce once again, falling flat on his face as the tanker rocked with wovement, squashing more tomatoes beneath him "Dammit! What's HE doing here?!"

"Hey wait!" Milly called out, looking on helplessly as the pilfered Knightmare took off, carrying the tomatoes, and a red-faced Knight of Seven, off towards the cooking area set up for the main event "Oh…we're going to have to change the schedule…"

"Excuse me." A polite voice called out, the President turning to find an unfamiliar trio standing behind her, two civilians and a green haired girl in an academy uniform. The speaker, the regal featured boy with stunning purple eyes, marred only by a slight scar on his left cheek, looking at her with an exasperated frown.

"Did an idiot in a stolen Knightmare just drive through here?" the purple-eyed teen asked, earning a look of surprise from the President, his features darkening as a result "Dammit, that guy's gonna get us thrown out."

"Oh don't worry." She assured him, smiling politely as she held her riding crop to her cheek "He didn't really cause much change to the schedule, but if we don't stop him, we'll be having the Knight of Seven as the main ingredient for the giant pizza."

"Sounds tasty." The green haired girl quipped, earning an approving smile from the Ashford, glad to see there was someone else with a sense of humor on campus "Still, there's a time and a place for beefcake, and it's not with Pizza."

"Too true." Milly agreed, idly eyeing the purple-eyed teen as he shot the green haired girl an incredulous stare, the Ashford tapping her riding crop against her palm, before pointing it at the stunned teen like a sword "Very well! As Student Council President, I'm drafting you three to help me stop the proceedings!"

* * *

"Handles pretty well for a vintage Knightmare..." Gino noted with approval, looking around the outdated, but well maintained cockpit of his pilfered mount with a grin as he followed the course laid out for the transport of the tomatoes "Routes all set" he noted, grinning as he manipulated the controls for the arms "so let's shake things up a bit!"

"Hold it!" a voice called out, the Blonde Knight of Three blinking, looking back over his shoulder in confusion to espy several figures charging towards him, including Anya, the 'chiu' girl that had been showing them around, the guy in the otter costume, a busty blonde that was moving VERY swiftly considering the dress she was wearing, the red-clad 'Nick Carter' leading the pack, a scowl on his face.

"Oh? Wants in on the action does he?" the blonde Knight wondered, heedless of exactly WHAT he was shaking around inside the container, like the biggest martini mixer "Sorry Nicky-boy!" he called out over the speakers, stepping on the gas with a grin "You Snooze you loose!"

"I said stop you inbred streak of piss!" Zero yelled, picking up the pace, leaving the other pursuers in the dust as he actually managed to catch up to the Knightmare, which only served to increase the Knight of Three's amusement at the situation.

"Well pin a rose on your nose!" The blonde Knight exclaimed, smiling excitedly at the red-clad teen that was now running alongside his pilfered, antiquated Knightmare "You an Olympic gold medalist or something?"

"Drop the tomatoes!" Zero called out, his eyes narrowing dangerously, cursing as he relized that he couldn't use his geass on the blonde retard from outside "You idiot, don't you know when to listen when people tell you things?!"

"Sorry!" Gino offered, the Knight of Three accelerating yet again as he rounded the corner, making for the final stage of the Ganymede's treck around the campus "I never was the kind to pay attention in class!"

"You idiot!" Zero snapped, honestly considering tekk-setting to put an end to this farce, his hand actually reaching for his crystal as he raced round the corner, only to run full tilt into a tall figure coming the other way, the two of them collapsing in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow…sorry…" the Tekkaman muttered, his eyes widening as he realized his face was planted between a pair of breasts, one of his hands actually placed on top of the tanned mounds, which were secured within a familiar bikini. He looked up, a shiver racing up his spin as he gazed into the stunned features of the mysterious 'Coach Villetta', who looked just as stunned to see him.

"Well!!" an excited voice proclaimed, the two of them looking up from one another to see Milly Ashford standing over them, the class President looking only mildly flushed from her run, despite her impractical dress, a catlike, approving smile on her face "You certainly work fast, mister Olympiad."

"Sorry!" Zero muttered, dropping the sputtering coach on the ground as he regained his footing, the Tekkaman taking off his jacket and dropping it on her as he ran off, more than a little eager to get away from the tall blonde's smile for some reason "Use that to cover yourself up! I've gotta stop that idiot!"

"Hey wait!" Villetta called out, the exotically featured woman holding the jacket over her chest as she reached out for the teen, only to blink as Zero dashed off, the teen vanishing like he was on a film put on fast forward 'He's fast!'

"Sigh…you'll never find a man if you keep scaring them away Ms. Villetta." Milly bemoaned, the Ashford heir shaking her head in disappointment, before smiling coyly down at the stunned Physical Instructor coyly "Of course, I never expected you to prefer younger men..."

"I DO NOT!" Villetta snapped, though she couldn't help the slight blush that came to her cheeks.

* * *

"And here comes the guest of honor!" Rivalz announced, grinning as he eyed the tomato bearing Knightmare heading towards him "Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven who returned to us after almost a year, shall lay the foundation for our main event!"

'Will I ever…' Suzaku muttered, struggling amongst the now thoroughly pulped tomatoes, his uniform and features covered with the stuff 'Dammit Gino! If I get out of this without being baked alive I'm going to-!'

"Upsie-daisy!" Gino called out, the grinning Knight of Three tipping the container over, spilling the contents onto the waiting pizza dough as the crowd cheered in approval, only to gasp as Suzaku tumbled out, headfirst "Huh? Suzaku?"

'This is going to hurt!' the Knight of Seven winced, bracing himself for the impact, hoping that he landed on something soft, only to blink as something leapt through the air, grabbing him and flipping expertly onto the ground, only to slip on the tomatoes, crashing on his ass with a curse.

"Damn…" a familiar voice muttered, Suzaku flinching as he gaped up at his rescuer, whose left eye was shut in a grimace as he rubbed his bruised posterior "Gino you retard…I'm going to strangle that bleached idiot…"

"Lelouch?" the Knight of Seven stammered, looking up in shock at his apparent savior. It wasn't that he was shocked to see him here, Rivalz and Rolo had confirmed that he'd show, or at least SAID he'd show, what surprised him was that the revolutionary had saved him.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Kururugi." The purple-eyed teen muttered mockingly, Suzaku blinking as he realized the crimson light of the teen's permanent Geass was missing from his left eye "For one thing, it's murder on my clothes."

"Uh…yeah…" the Knight of Seven muttered, unable to think of much of anything as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by the elbow, the two of them looking round to find the entire student body gaping at them in alarm. "Uh…looks like lunch is on me?" Suzaku called out hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, only for the crowd to eat it up, applause breaking out as they cheered the Knight of Seven for his unique entrance.

* * *

"I am SOOOOOOOO sorry!" Gino offered, the Lanky Knight of Three bowing his head and clapping his hands together, a guilty smile on his face as he stood before a scowling Suzaku "I just got carried away, that's all."

"You almost carried ME all the way to the infirmary!" Suzaku pointed out, an annoyed frown on his face as he stood before the taller Knight of Three "Seriously Gino, what if someone ELSE had been inside that thing?"

"C'mon!" Gino chuckled, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck with a grin "Who'd be stupid enough to climb into a crate of tomatoes and…" he trailed off under Suzaku's pointed glare, the Knight of Seven's eyes like an emerald thundercloud "Oh…right…heh…sorry…?"

Suzaku sighed, shaking his head at the taller Knight's antics, turning to round to look at Lelouch, who was being swamped with admirers from the Council and track and field clubs. Apparently they were trying to get him to enroll on a scholarship.

"That last leap of yours was off the charts Nick." Milly exclaimed, the Ashford Heir tapping her riding crop against her palm, the look on her face decidedly unnerving to those who knew her well, as she'd found something new to toy with "And don't get me started on how you kept pace with that Knightmare! I've seen professional athletes with less promise."

"Thanks for the offer," the Tekkaman muttered, standing there in a tight, short-sleeve shirt, his jacket still with 'Coach' Villetta, more than a little unnerved "But I only came here because Rivalz, Rolo and Shirley invited me, I'm too busy looking for work to think about stuff like this."

"Aw…c'mon man." Rivalz pleaded, the blue haired teen looking up at the Tekkaman expectantly from the side "Bad enough you totally tricked me when I asked you for your name, you could at least hear the Prez out."

"If it's work you're looking for, the Student council could use another secretary." Milly pointed out, smiling at the Tekkaman expectantly, her head tilted to the side "It's a nice, cushy job, and the privileges are great."

"What privileges?" Rivalz asked stupidly, as this was the first the blue haired Cardemonde heard of such things, only to yelp as the President's riding crop caught him sharply on the knee, sending him hopping away on one foot.

"I'll think about it." the Tekkaman muttered, sweat dropping as he watched Rivalz hop about, making a point to keep an eye on the woman's hands from now on, as he hadn't even seen her move when she'd struck "But right now, I think I'm going to get my coat back and head home…it's been quite a day."

"Oh but you HAVE to at least stay for the dance!" Milly insisted, reaching out with that surprising speed of hers and grabbing the Tekkaman's hands, pulling him face to face "Consider it a thank you for saving Suzaku. Why we'll even lend you a suit!"

"That isn't-you don't have to-!" the Tekkaman stammered, only to be dragged off by a eagerly smiling Milly, as Suzaku looked on with mixed feelings of bemusement and pity.

Intergalactic warrior or not, NO-ONE could talk Milly Ashford out of something once she'd made her mind up.

* * *

In the end, Zero had managed to talk Milly out of giving him a tux, saying he was comfortable enough in his normal Clothes. The Ashford heir had relented, provided SHE got the first dance with 'Rivalz's Dashing friend the Olympiad'.

He'd actually enjoyed the dances, a little surprised that he even knew HOW to dance, though Milly had commented that he did so surprisingly well for a first timer. He'd changed partners several times, as most of the female student body had seen him rescue Suzaku, and wanted to see what he was like, though Zero could have cared less for the giggling, idolizing stares.

In truth, the only dances he'd truly enjoyed had been the ones with Milly, who he'd discovered was a devout flirt with a perverted streak that would make even Todoh blush, Shirley, who'd been quiet and shy the whole way through, Anya and C.C, the former of whom hadn't stopped looking at him with her deadpan expression, and the latter of whom had been shooting smug glances over his shoulder at Kallen, who was stuck dancing with the other cosplayers off to the side, performing an awkward waltz with a scowling penguin.

In the end, the Tekkaman had managed to slip away from the festivities, dodging a group of starry-eyed fangirls by leaping up onto the roof of the academy using his enhanced strength, leaning against the railing, looking up at the stars with a sigh, eager for a few minutes peace.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice called out after about a minute, the Tekkaman looking away from the celestial bodies with a scowl to find Suzaku Kururugi standing in the stairwell, The Knight of Seven's expression unreadable.

"Managed to escape the horde as well did you?" Zero asked, snorting in bemusement as Suzaku's cheek gave the slightest hint of a twitch "Can't say I blame you…are all girls like that, or just the ones that enrol here?"

"I wouldn't know," Suzaku admitted, though there was a hint of humor in his tone as he shrugged offhandedly, his eyes never leaving the Tekkaman's face "the only women I tend to associate with are in the military."

"What a dull, dreary life you must lead." Zero muttered, earning a snort from the Knight of the Round as he joined him at the railing, looking out at the proceedings below, while Zero resumed his stargazing.

"Lelou…Zero." Suzaku spoke up, correcting himself mid-sentence as he continued to gaze out at the festivities, watching Gino dance with a bemused Milly, while Anya somehow managed to land a dance with a green haired girl he suspected was C.C "Why did you come here?"

"Rivalz and his friends invited me when they bumped into me at the park." Zero replied, the Tekkaman's eyes never leaving the celestial bodies that danced overhead "Why? Is it a crime to accept an invitation to a public event?"

"That's all?" the Knight of Seven asked, his emerald eyes flicking towards the Tekkaman's face with a frown, as if to judge his reaction to his continued questioning "You didn't come here to...look for something?"

"If you're trying to get me to fight you, simply come out and say it." Zero informed the Knight, getting to his feet with a smirk smirking as the Knight tensed up "We can do it right here on the roof if you want, I won't transform so it'll be fair…almost."

"Tempting as that sounds, that's not why I came." Suzaku muttered, his feet shifting slightly, just in case things DID come to blows, his eyes boring into his former friend's "I came here to ask you, what are you planning to do?"

"You don't listen very well do you?" Zero noted offhandedly, quirking an eyebrow at the Knight of Seven, as if he were adressing a child "I already gave you my message to deliver…I think it should be clear what I intend to do."

"So you'll fight Britannia and everything it stands for?" Suzaku asked, holding the Tekkaman's gaze with a solemn expression, his fingers itching to go for his firearm, stashed just behind him, tusked into his belt "No matter who gets in your way?"

"Even if the whole world were to become my enemy." Zero assured the teen, his purple eyes boring into Suzaku's green.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Green and Purple stares clashing with one another, before the Knight of Seven broke contact first with a sigh. "I see…" he muttered, reaching into his pocket, Zero tensing slightly, only to relax as the Knight brought out a mobile phone "In that case, there's someone I want you to speak with… the new Viceroy that's coming here from Britannia."

"Isn't that a breach of protocol?" Zero asked, the Tekkaman quirking an eyebrow, wondering just what the Knight was thinking as Suzaku hit the speed dial on his phone, "After all, we are enemies, aren't we?"

"Hello." Suzaku greeted, his emerald eyes never leaving the Tekkaman's as he spoke into the receiver, features expressionless "Yes, it's Suzaku. Yes, he's right in front of me." He held out the phone "It's for you."

Zero snorted, deciding to humor the Knight of Seven's strange tactic, accepting the phone from the brunet and holding it up to his ear "Hello?"

"Big Brother?"

* * *

I'm a bastard, aren't I?

But then again, I've got nothing on Suzaku at this moment. For those of you who ask why I bash the Lancelot's pilot so much, I point to this last scene, where he used a blind, crippled girl as a tool to trick her brother into revealing himself.

Bad enough he's a hypocrite, what with his killing of his own father (who in canon, did NOT intend to sell out his people, that Nightmare of Nunnally only to my knowledge), only to claim there's nothing brought about by murder and violence, but then he goes and pulls a Rokubunghole?

I don't care how emotionally scarred he was at Euphies death, when he pulled that stunt with the phone, I was dead set on making his life HELL in my fiction.

Oh the fun I'm going to have...

Lelouch: Make it so...

Lelouch: I intend to.

Suzaku: (Off screen) For the love of god! Why hasn't someone come to arrest this freak?!

Tamaki: (Three guesses what he's still doing :3) S'matter traitor? I thought Britannians liked Tea!

R.R for moar updates!


	15. Chapter 15

Little early, but I figured I'd make upfor being such a bastard earlier.

Nunnally: (Smiling innocently, her finger on the Damocles' launch switch) All is forgiven.

Kyugan: (Inside head) Crazy Loli (To audience) In any case, enjoy this latest chapter.

Nunnally: Yay! I get to star with Onii-sama!

Kyugan: (Sweating bullets) Heheheh...yeah...

* * *

Chapter 14: Nunnally.

At the prestigious Ashford academy, the lights were dimmed as the students and guests danced the night away in the courtyard, nary a care in the world as they spun, and whirled and cavorted with people they'd probably forget come the morning, save for the unfortunate few that had partaken of Milly's specially spiked punch, and would be waking up in other peoples beds, which would lead to either awkward silences or furniture being thrown at private parts.

Ah the perils of having a sexual deviant as the Class President.

On the roof of the academy however, a very different, but no less emotional scene was being played out, as the Knight of Seven stared at his onetime best friend and now mortal enemy, having just cornered the Tekkaman with this latest trap.

He hadn't hesitated, as it was technically not a crime to make a phone call. Hell he was technically doing Lelouch a favor, he and Nunnally hadn't spoke in over a year, and the Princess had been most frantic in her search for her elder brother.

So their next conversation would be on differing sides of a prison door, at the very least they'd get to see one another, right?

'Lelouch couldn't lie to Nunnally to save his life.' The Knight of Seven murmured, his features expressionless as he watched this no doubt emotional communication between two siblings, ready to arrest the Tekkaman the second he made a slip, whilst fighting down his feeling of unease 'Go on Lelouch…let's hear your answer…'

"Who the hell is this?" Zero demanded, the Tekkaman's tone cold and demanding, earning a shocked look from Suzaku, who certainly hadn't been expecting a response like THAT, even in his worst scenarios.

"Is that you Big Brother?" an excited voice called out over the speaker, Zero's eyes narrowing slightly at the endearing term, Suzaku's hackles rising as he caught the animosity in the Tekkaman's eyes "It's me, Nunnally!"

"I think you have me confused with someone else, Viceroy." Zero countered, eyes narrowing suspiciously, wondering why he felt a sudden pang in his stomach, as if someone had stabbed him with a knife, and was twisting savagely.

"Big Brother?" the gentle voice of the Viceroy wondered, sounding hurt, lost and confused, as if the speaker couldn't comprehend what she'd just heard "What's the matter? Why are you acting like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Viceroy." Zero muttered, talking coldly into the phone, a hand going unconsciously to his chest, as the pain seemed to grow. 'What is this?' he muttered, gritting his teeth 'Why does my heart hurt?'

"Big brother, what are you talking about?" the Viceroy asked, her tone almost pleading, sounding postively distressed, almost frantic, as if she was close to tears "It's me. Nunnally, your sister!"

"Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" Zero demanded, half to the Viceroy, half to the stunned Suzaku, who was gaping at him in horror "I think I'd remember something as important as whether or not I had a sister. I don't know if Kururugi put you up to this Viceroy, but I find it to be in bad taste…"

"Big Brother…" the girl pleaded, only to pause, the Tekkaman frowning as he caught the sounds of muffled sobs coming from the other side, before she spoke again, her voice trembling with unshed tears "Suzaku…let me talk to Suzaku!"

"As you will." Zero muttered, holding out the phone to the stunned Knight of Seven with a scowl "If this was some bizarre attempt at a prank, Kururugi, I suggest you get yourself a better sense of humor."

"Nunnally!" Suzaku gasped, the emerald eyed Knight of Seven snatching the phone from the scowling Tekkaman and holding it to his ear, flinching as he listened to the distraught girl's sobs on the other line "It's me, Suzaku!"

"Suzaku…what's wrong with my brother?" Nunnally asked, the blind princess' sobs like knives to the guilty Knight's heart "Why's he acting like that…did I do something wrong? Is it because I came back without him-?!"

"It's not your fault!" Suzaku assured her, his expression frantic as he looked between the phone and the scowling Zero "It was mine, I thought it was him…the resemblance was uncanny…" he grit his teeth at the girl's sobs "Forgive me Nunnally, I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding."

"I'm coming to Area 11." Nunnally sniffed, the Viceroy's voice strengthening somewhat, though there was a quaver of her original sorrow remaining "I'll see him in person, so please, please tell my Brother I-!"

"I'll let him know," Suzaku assured her, the Knight of Seven feeling another pang of guilt at how epically his plan had backfired on him as Nunnally continued to sniff back tears "Once again, my apologies."

He hung up, sighing explosively, before rounding on the Tekkaman, who was standing there, a matching glare on his face "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Zero demanded, glaring at the Knight, his purple eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light "Tell me, are ALL the Knights of the Round as messed up in the head as you? Or is this simply your way of getting your kicks?"

"Nunnally…how could you say something so cruel to her?!" Suzaku demanded, grabbing the Tekkaman by the shoulders and shaking him "Are you so determined to destroy Britannia you'd crush even her?!"

"She's a member of the Britannian nobility." Zero deadpanned, his features as impregnable as Diamond, his eyes cold as ice "What do I care if she gets caught in the crossfire?"

Suzaku stared, his eyes filled with shock that was slowly turning into stunned horror as he gazed into the teen's eyes "Good God…you really don't remember…do you…?" he gripped the Tekkaman's shoulders tightly "Back at the construction site…I thought it was just a front, your way of firming your resolve…but you really don't remember do you?"

"Let me go." Zero growled, the Tekkaman gripping the Knight of Seven's wrist and squeezing, not enough to do any damage, but enough to let the teen know it was a DISTINCT possibility if he didn't comply.

"What happened to you, Lelouch?!" Suzaku demanded, shaking the Tekkaman desperately by the shoulder, his eyes wide with desperation and concern "Back then…does it have something to do with Zero Requi-argh!"

Zero's grip tightened, Suzaku's face going white as his wrist cracked audibly, not broken, but definitely cracked. The Knight hissed, recoiling in pain as he released the Tekkaman, leaning against the balcony as he watched the teen walk past.

"Lelouch…" He gasped, gazing imploringly after the purple-eyed teen, panting for breath as he held his broken wrist "Please…let me help you! We can figure this out together! We can give you your life back!"

"I don't need any help." Zero countered, standing in the door to the stairwell, looking over his shoulder at the crippled Knight "I know EXACTLY who I am…I am Zero…the man that will destroy Britannia."

And with that he left, leaving Suzaku gritting his teeth, holding onto his injured wrist, torn between frustration, anger, and helplessness.

* * *

Across the ocean, a small, blind little girl in a wheelchair sat in silence, her hands holding the cell phone to her chest, as if trying to pour the pain that was building in her chest into it.

"Lelouch…" she whimpered, tears dripping from her sightless eyes as she recalled her gentle, doting elder brother, though she'd never seen his face since the moment she was blinded as a child. Still, his gentle hand and soothing words had been a rock for her to lean on, a source of strength, even when she felt at her absolute worst.

When she'd returned to the homeland, she had questioned why Lelouch had been left behind. Her father had said it was at his request, that he wanted to remain with his friends, but Nunnally had suspected otherwise.

Lelouch had only opened up and started making friends after Nunnally voiced her concerns about his cutting himself off from the world to care for her. Even after he'd made friends with the council, most of the elder Lamperouge's free time was spent in the company of his sister. The very idea that Lelouch would abandon Nunnally for ANYTHING was inconceivable.

"Could Suzaku have lied to me?" she wondered, honestly praying that her childhood friend wasn't deceiving her, not after all she'd been through already "Something must have happened…" the blind princess deduced, her hand going to her heart as she recalled the cold, hurtful words, spoken with a voice that she'd longed to hear for over a year "Something terrible must have happened when I left…I know it…"

Resolve set, the future viceroy of Area 11 sat up straight in her chair, wiping her eyes as she set her lips in a determined frown.

"I'm coming brother…" she vowed, her sightless gaze turning, almost instinctively, to the East, where the land she'd called home for years lay "I'm coming back for you…so please…please be alright…"

* * *

While this was going on, a conversation was occurring between Lord Guilford, who'd come to the base to aid in the escort of the new Viceroy, and the captain of the transport.

"Don't underestimate the threat." Guilford ordered, the Bespectacled Knight of Cornelia's features grim "Zero is not someone we can underestimate, especially not after what happened at the Consulate."

"Such a cowardly response." The bearded General muttered, looking down his nose at the Knight, his features set in a stubborn scowl "And they call you the spearhead of the empire." He scoffed "Fortunately, Viceroy Nunnally has ME to protect her, YOUR services won't be needed."

"But General…" Guilford spoke up, trying to press the severity of the situation home to the upstart blowhard, preferably WITHOUT having to resort to physical violence. It was timeslike this he missed having Dalton around, as NOBODY could stand up to the late Knight's glare, which was almost as effective as Cornelia's "Zero is-!"

"DEAD, Lord Guilford." The General muttered, cutting the Knight off with a look of disdain "He was killed last year, the Zero we face now is simply using his name!" he snorted "Princess Cornelia would be disgusted to learn you surrendered to such a cheap imposter."

"Speaking of disgust!" a whimsical voice called out, the group turning as Earl Lloyd Asplund frolicked towards them, a smile on his face "Sorry I'm late, the last minute preparations took longer than I thought they would…perhaps I shouldn't have let Cecile go on ahead…"

"It's been quite a while, Earl Asplund." Guilford greeted respectively, nodding towards the eccentric Earl of Pudding, Creator of the highly successful Lancelot project, and it's mass produced spin-offs, the Vincents, who beamed up at the Knight.

"That's because I'm working directly under little Charlie now." The oddball chuckled, earning a few enraged glares from the General and his party for his lack of respect "Hmm? Did I say something wrong?"

"Well, I see you haven't changed." Guilford noted, wondering if that was a good or bad thing as he stepped in to prevent the foppish Earl from putting his foot further into his mouth "As to the item we discussed?"

"Oh yes, Prince Schneizel's sent it round." Lloyd assured him with a smug smile, his eyes dancing with secretive mirth as he made a point of glancing at the fuming General " It's rather nice having a 2nd prince to call on."

"You have my thanks." Guilford offered, leading the scientist towards the transport, the General stewing in their wake.

* * *

Across the ocean, at the headquarters of the Chinese Federation, a conversation was being held between two close friends, flanked on either side by members of the High Eunuchs.

It was but one of many conversations that had been held in the private garden lately, as the Empress hadn't had a guest her own age since her birth, most of her usual company consisting of the High Eunuchs, which she secretly saw as her jailers, or foreign diplomats, who only met her for a few seconds before going off to speak with the aforementioned eunuchs.

"Can you tell me anything about the outside world?" Empress Tianzi asked, the preteen empress looking expectantly at her guest, who smiled at her in return "You see, I've never set foot outside this palace and-!"

"That's because this Forbidden City in the Lao Yan capital is the very center of the world, Empress." One of the Eunuch's interrupted, his simpering tone full of pomp, ceremony, and false fealty, shooting the child-empress' guest a look, which was returned with a smile that made him feel inferior. It was not a feeling any of the eunuchs were used to.

"I'm going to go outside and see what's happening." The guest admitted, causing the empress to look up in confusion, and the Eunuchs to stand up straighter "The truth is, I came today to say goodbye."

"Oh no!" Tianzi wept, tears forming in her crimson eyes as she gazed imploringly at the girl sitting across from her, her features lined with desperation and loss "Not now, when I finally made a real friend…"

"I'm very sorry…" Sumeragi Kaguya offered, smiling sadly at the young empress as she inclined her head in a small bow, knowing as soon as she was gone the girl's 'protectors' would probably shower her room with salt "But my Husband is waiting for me."

"Your husband?" Tianzi repeated, looking up in surprise, as this was the first she'd heard of her friend being married. The eunuchs, who also hadn't heard of this information, looked amongst themselves in discomfort, wondering if they'd indirectly insulted some foreign lord "Is he…nice?"

"He's one of the smartest, kindest, most compassionate men I've had the pleasure to meet." Kaguya admitted with a kind, reverent smile, noting the looks of discomfort on the Eunuch's faces with smug approval "I can think of no-one else I'd rather be with." She winked at Tianzi "Well, except for my best friend of course."

"Um…" Tianzi muttered, a slight flush coming to her features as she averted her eyes, looking warily up at the scowling Eunuchs, before leaning forward "Have you…you know…?" she asked, shocking herself more than the Eunuchs at her daring.

"Oh no," Kaguya countered, earning a sigh of relief, or was it disappointment, from the empress, as the eunuchs visibly relaxed "I wouldn't be able to offer him much until I reach my majority…" she smiled up at her friend "But have no worry, my husband's harem keeps him company."

"H-Harem?" Tianzi repeated, looking shocked, and a little intrigued, even as the eunuchs started to look uncomfortable again, though for differing reasons. After all, having a harem wasn't unheard of amongst traditional nobility "You mean…you don't mind him…"

"It is customary for a lord to have a mistress, alongside his wife." Kaguya informed the child empress, smiling proudly as she did so "My Zero-sama is so manly, he can pleasure several women at the same time!"

Needless to say, Sumaragi Kaguya left the Forbidden City in QUITE the frenzy when Diethard came to pick her up later that day.

* * *

"You okay Zero?" Tamaki asked, the redhead toweling down in the Chinese consulate's open air bath, where the Knights were washing off the dirt from yet another one of Todoh's training sessions "you coming down with something?"

"I felt a sudden chill just now…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman shuddering for reasons he couldn't quite explain, and didn't care to hazard a guess "As if someone just poured ice down my back and set me on fire.

"Weird." Tamaki admitted, wrapping the towel around himself as he sat down next to the Tekkaman, working a lather into his hair "Man, this sure beats a shower any day." He nudged the Tekkaman "Scenery could use a little work tho."

"I see what you mean…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman averting his eyes hurriedly as Senba walked past, only a strategically placed bucket saving the Tekkaman, and the other bathers, from permanent mental scarring "Ugh…"

"So level with me Zero…" Tamaki asked, the redheaded former resistance fighter looking over at his former leader turned comrade in arms with an inquisitive stare "How'd you become a…what'd ya call it again?"

"Tekkaman." Zero informed him, pouring water over his head to rinse out the soap "And as I told you before, the last thing I remember was bursting out of this weird cocoon, surrounded by Britannian scientists and soldiers."

"That is weird." Tamaki muttered, the redhead nodding his head solemnly, one hand stroking his semi-permanent stubble in thought, only to grin at the Tekkaman "Still, if that's what it takes to kick Britannian butt then sign me up!"

"Zero." Ohgi called out, the former 2nd in command, now joint commander in chief of the black Knight's with Zero's passing the reigns, calling out to the Tekkaman from the doorway, his features lined with concern "Todoh's calling for you, says it's urgent."

"No rest for the wicked huh?" Tamaki teased, the redhead slapping the Tekkaman on the back, earning a grunt in reply a Zero slipped off, drawing a few incredulous stares from the remaining bathers "Knock 'em dead Zero."

"He goes out dressed like THAT again and he sure will." A random member of the Black Knights snickered, referring to the time Zero had wandered out into the hall naked when C.C called out to him, only to stare impassively at the screeching, female members of the knights that had gathered outside, cameras in hand.

The pictures were still selling like hotcakes amongst them after almost a month, some of them going for several thousand yen.

* * *

After getting dressed in his Black Knights uniform, the jacket unbuttoned over his bare chest, the Tekkaman walked down the hallway to the conference room that had been set up as a de-facto headquarters, running a towel through his hair, ignoring the whispers from the Consulate staff and Black Knight members he passed along the way.

"Ah, Zero." Todoh greeted, the stern faced general nodding his head at the Tekkaman, even as Kallen, and surprisingly Chiba, blushed, staring at the teen, more accurately his waistline, in surprise, as they still weren't used to seeing him so...openly "We've gotten a report that the new Viceroy is en-route to Japan, and should arrive sometime tomorrow."

"We were discussing whether or not we should wait and see who it is, or launch an immediate strike." C.C admitted, nodding her head towards her contractor, her golden eyes roaming briefly over his exposed waist with a hint of approval "That's a good look for you…not as nice as your bedclothes, but good."

"Forgive me if I don't hire you as my fashion consultant." Zero snorted, heedless of Chiba mouthing 'bedclothes?!' to a seething Kallen, the Tekkaman tossing the towel at the witch as he spoke, before looking up at the holo-screen with a frown "What are we looking at?"

"There appears to be three, maybe four ships in total." Shougo reported, the bespectacled member of the Four Holy Swords, pushing up the data as he spoke "One flag ship and several escort vessels, all outfitted with Knightmare Frames, both Aerial and Land based."

"The aerial frames are fast, but they're last generation." Urabe added, the spiky haired sword leaning with his arms crossed against the wall, nodding at the screen "If you get them in a one-on-one you can take 'em out no problem."

"The main problem," C.C pointed out, the immortal witch tossing the towel off her face, "is that with the Gawain destroyed, the Black Knights no longer possess any Knightmare Frames with flight capabilities."

"That is an interesting situation." Zero admitted, the Tekkaman narrowing his eyes as he read the data on the existing Akatsukis and Sutherlands the Black Knights possessed "What about transport vehicles?"

"We have several that can be used," Shougo admitted, the scar-cheeked holy sword pushing up his glasses "However, weighted down with Knightmares, they'd be no better off than painted target balloons."

"If we can get them in close enough the fleet's automatic defense systems won't be able to attack." Zero pointed out, referring to the auto-cannons on the ships "The guns are programmed not to fire at friendly units, so if we land on the transports…"

"Then the guns won't be able to fire." Todoh noted with approval, nodding his head, having seen this strategy as well "Unless they switch to manual override, but I doubt they'd take the risk of firing on the Viceroy's ship."

"That still leaves the aerial defenses." Chiba pointed out, the sole female member of the four holy swords' arms crossed beneath her breasts as she scowled at Zero "I suppose you have a plan for THOSE too?"

"I'm not so limited as a Knightmare Frame." Zero reminded her, pulling his crystal out pointedly for the woman to see "I'll take care of the ones that try to attack you. After that, we disable or destroy the accompanying ships, before moving on to the Viceroy."

"About that." C.C spoke up, the immortal witch turning to regard the Tekkaman with her usual, neutral expression "Our sources indicate the new Viceroy is a member of the Britannian Royal Family, a Princess."

"You think its Cornelia?" Kallen asked, her eyes, and those of the Four Holy Swords, narrowing at the mention of the former Viceroy, the purple haired 'Witch of Britannia' that had been the bane of the Black Knights and the JLF combined.

"That actually sounds plausible." Shougo admitted offhandedly, the blue haired, scar cheeked member of the swords narrowing his eyes behind his glasses "It would certainly explain Guilford's absence the past few days."

"So Cornelia returns does she?" Todoh muttered, a shiver of apprehension racing up his spine at the memory of the time they two of them had clashed "If she takes up the reigns again, we could be in for a long fight."

"That won't happen." Zero assured the general, his eyes locked onto the image of the Viceroy's shuttle on the holo-screen "Once I've taken care of the defenses, I'll break onboard and deal with the Viceroy personally."

"Personally?" C.C asked, quirking an eyebrow as she regarded her contractor, her arms crossing beneath her breasts as she titled hr head to the side "My, so eager to add another Britannian Noble to your hit list?"

"I vowed to create a world where the weak could live without fear of oppression from the strong." Zero informed the witch, earning looks of surprise from Shougo and Chiba, a smirk from Urabe, and a solemn nod from Todoh, the Tekkaman reaching out to the image of the transport, his eyes hardening as he clenched his fist, as if to crush it "To do that…I will OBLITERATE Britannia!"

* * *

Nunnally: (Smiling, though covered with a murderous aura) Kyugan-san...what is the meaning of this?

Kyugan: (Already halfway across the country, and still running)

Nunnally: (frowns slightly) Sayoko-san?

Sayoko: (Fades in) Nunnally-sama?

Nunally: Bring him in, would you?

Sayoko: As you wish (fades out).

Kyugan: (Still running, only now being chased by countless Sayoko clones) SAVE ME NINJA JEEBUS!

R.R: Good grief...send reviews to help Sayoko get his ass back here.

Kyugan: JUDAS! why have you betrayed me?!

R.R: I'm not crossing Nunnally, you're on your own.

Kyugan: F-cking psycho, brother-loving lolis!

Sayoko: (Smiling as she holds a kunai at his throat) You're open-!

Kyugan: GUHAHA!


	16. Chapter 16

Sayoko: (runs past, kunai and hand) Show yourself!

Kyugan: (Waits for her to go, then lowers the wall cloak that's concealing him, revealing several scars and scrapes) Sheesh...crazy ninja bitch...motion based eyesight my ass...

(Walks away from the wall and stretches)

Kyugan: Right then...that bought me a few seconds...in which case, I think I'll answer Inuboy86's question, the next chapter is due-!

KUNAI TO BRAIN!

Sayoko: HA! I have...you... (Realizes what she's just done) Shimata!

Kyugan: (Eyes spirals, kunai lodged in brain) and here's the Buckinghams with: Kind of a drag...

* * *

Chapter 15: Viceroy.

"The Black knights aren't here?" Suzaku asked, the Knight of Seven standing before a solemn faced Li Xingke, flanked by Gino and Anya, the three of them wearing their full Regalia as Knights of the Round.

Suzaku had come here not to challenge the Black knights, but to try and speak with them, or more accurately, with Zero and Kallen. Ever since that phone call, the Knight of Seven's world had been rocked off its axis, his once clear-cut views of right and wrong thrown for a loop.

Until now, he'd been operating under the assumption that Lelouch was fighting back out of spite, that he was still hell bent on achieving his goals through terrorism. But after that conversation with Nunnally, the Knight of Seven knew that there was something wrong with his former friend.

No matter how angry Lelouch had gotten, he would have never even DREAMT of speaking to his sister in such a cruel, heartless manner. The girl was Lelouch's entire reason for living, his pride and joy. Many a time he'd heard members of the academy tease the elder Lamperouge about his 'sister complex', and had secretly agreed with them, as Lelouch WAS very protective of his sibling…almost too protective.

For him to do a complete one-eighty, to go from doting elder brother to cold-hearted stranger, meant that his claim to having no memory might be more than just an act.

'Could it all be just a coincidence?' the Knight wondered, only half listening as Xingke filled them in on the situation at the consulate 'Zero's requiem was taken for study…a year later, the research facility is destroyed, and Lelouch reappears…changed.'

One thing was for certain, the Emperor was keeping more than just the existence of Geass secret from the world.

"Did Zero go with them?" the Knight of Seven spoke up, interrupting the longhaired Chinese swordsman's assurances that his country had no involvement in the Black Knight's activities. Suzaku had no patience for such bueracracies.

"It appears so." Xingke admitted with a nod "They took their Knightmares with them and vanished." He tilted his head to the side, nodding towards the settlement "We're guessing they left through an underground level, but that's all I have."

"We've been had…" Gino muttered, the blonde Knight's features hardening as he stood with his arms crossed behind Suzaku "They must've known we were coming, and snuck out to engage the Viceroy's transport while we were dealing with this guy."

'They wouldn't attack Nunnally…!' Suzaku wondered, the Knight of Seven's emerald eyes widening at the very prospect, recalling with dawning horror that Lelouch had no memory of his yonger sibling, only to blink as Anya looked up at him.

"Should we…strike back?" the pinkette asked, pausing in her blogging to regard the Knight of Seven with a deadpan stare.

* * *

_(The Ocean, Viceroy's convoy)_

"Alright, everyone brace yourselves." Todoh called out, the general piloting a brand new Akatsuki as the Knights flew towards the transport ships "Our objective is the destruction of the Convoy ships, Zero's going to clear us a path, after that it's up to us to take 'em down." He nodded as the troops sounded off "Zero…once you've cleared a path, don't worry about the stragglers, just focus on getting to the Viceroy."

"Don't worry." The Tekkaman assured the General, flying next to his Akatsuki, his Tekk-Lancer already in hand, "Just leave everything to me."

That said, the first of the aerial defense craft took off from the convoys, Zero's purple eyes lighting up as he accelerated, charging towards them with a roar, his Lancer held up high.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the pilot of the lead craft screamed, eyes widening just before Zero flew past, his lancer slicing through the craft like paper, the pilot's screams cutting off as the explosion claimed his life.

"SHIT! IT'S THAT NEW KNIGHTMARE!" another pilot yelled, banking sharply in a bid to avoid the Tekkaman, only to scream as Zero changed directions like a fly and charged right at him from on high "NO GOOD! HE'S TOO FAST!"

"TOO SLOW!" Zero snarled, the Tekkaman coming down on the aircraft like a bolt of armored lighting, splitting it in half, causing another violent explosion, even as the Black Knights deployed their smokescreens.

"Alright General Todoh, the rest is up to you." Ohgi called out, the former second in command, now joint commander in chief piloting one of the surface fliers that were transporting the Akatsukis to the battle zone.

"Good luck, Deputy commander." Todoh offered, before releasing his Knightmare from the craft and dropping onto one of the escort ships, taking out the auto-cannon with a single downward stab of his sword, even as Kallen and several other Akatsuki made their landings.

"Just like Zero said." Shougo noted with a hint of approval, as Ohgi and the transport crafts flew off, "They focused all their attention on the smoke," he launched a rocket at one of the escort vessels "which means WE can focus on the flagship!"

The Black Knights cut loose, confident in the fact that it would take at least an hour before Back-up could arrive from the Tokyo settlement.

During the scuffle, the Britannians never noticed an armored figure, smaller than a Knightmare anyways, slipping into the ship through a supply door.

* * *

_(Viceroy's Flagship, Interior)_

Deep within the Viceroy's transport, a soldier and a medic were working feverishly to open one of the blast doors, desperate to try and save their comrades on the other side.

"What if a Knightmare makes it inside?" the medic asked, tapping on a medical scanner he'd brought with him from sickbay, his features lined with more than a little concern, as he wasn't trained for combat.

"Then we crash…" the soldier replied grimly, scowling as the sounds of battle continued overhead, his fingers blurring over the console "Our job now is to help the survivors-!"

He trailed off as the doors opened, the difference in air preassure sucking at them as they flinched, the soldier staring into the smoke filled hallway, eyes blinking as a tall, armored shadow became visible.

"What…is…that?!" he stammered, backpedalling fearfully, his weapon in his hand as a menacing purple eye flashed to life, his weapon firing once, only to fall to the ground as his hand was sliced off, his screams of pain cutting off with a sickening choke as Zero's Tekk-Lancer pierced his throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Oh God!" the medic stammered, falling to his knees, pissing himself in fear as the Tekkaman pulled his weapon out, letting the soldier's corpse drop bonelessly to the floor "Oh please…" he begged, shaking his head in denial as the armored figure turned to him, clawed hands reaching out and grabbing him by the collar "No…NOOO!"

"Calm down," Zero growled, the purple lights of the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing warningly, the left one flashing crimson for a second as he glared at the terrified Medic "The security room, how do I get to it from here?"

The Medic blinked, his face going slack for a few seconds, before speaking up, as if in a trance "Go down this hallway and to the right…there are guards stationed along the way."

"How very informative of you…" Zero muttered, twisting the man's neck sharply to the left, tossing him aside like a broken doll as he proceeded down the corridor "Looks like loyalty isn't part of the hiring standard."

"There he is!" a voice yelled out, the Tekkaman turning, his purple eyes narrowing as, sure enough, several armed guards rounded the corner ahead, the desperate fools opening fire almost immediately.

"Oh come on…" Zero muttered, sounding bored, though laced with an undertone of dark humor, as he walked into the barrage of bullets "You're making this TOO easy..."

* * *

_(Viceroy's Flagship, exterior)_

"Samurai leaps over floating boats attack!" Shougo called out, the energetic, bespectacled sword using his Akatsuki's Harken to latch onto the Stricken flagship, having sunk his respective escort vessel not a moment ago "You can put your shields up, but once we're inside you're finished!" he snorted, smirking as the other escort vessel went down, trailing flames "Looks like they're running out of air strength too."

"You'll end up a skinned rabbit." Senba warned over the radio, though the portly veteran sounded more amused than chastising as he piloted his own Knightmare in circles around the sparse Britannian opposition "Don't get cocky."

"Right, right." Shougo chuckled, the bespectacled sword smirking over his shoulder at the grizzled old-timer, used to his lectures "I'll stick to basics, but-!" he trailed off as several shots came at him from the side,.

"Reinforcements from Tokyo?" Chiba called out, the female sword pausing in her assault on the last of the escort ships, her eyes narrowing in confused suspicion as she turned to face this new threat head on "So soon?"

"No." Todoh muttered, the Lt. Colonel's eyes narrowing in grim understanding as he zoomed in on the oncoming purple frames, recognizing them instantly "Looks like their rear guard…and they have float units."

"Knightmares…" Kallen muttered grimly, the redheaded pilot of the Gurren's eyes narrowing as she zoomed in on the oncoming frames, only for them to widen in recognition "Wait a minute…that machine is-!"

"The one that assaulted Zero back at the consulate." Todoh muttered, glaring at the oncoming purple Vincent's warily, recalling how the Lancelot's mass produced copies had fared against the Tekkaman "Or rather…mass produced versions."

"Heh, I don't need to fly for this!" Kallen declared, the redhead launching a missile at the lead Vincent, which dodged expertly as it flew in closer, Kallen grimacinf as it held it's spear at the ready.

"You have the right instincts…" the pilot called out, Kallen's eyes widening as she recognized Guilford's handsome drawl "BUT THE WRONG KNIGHTMARE!"

He emphasized his point by delivering a blow to the Gurren's flank, before decapitating one of the other frames that were assisting the redhead "Dammit!"

"Hold them off!" Todoh barked, the Co-Commander of the Black Knights bringing his sword around in a ready stance, his eyes narrowed dangerously "We have to keep them away from the ship at all costs!"

"Roger!"

* * *

_(Viceroy's Flagship, Inner Garden Hallway)_

Zero stood before the doors to the inner garden, the hallway behind him littered with the corpses of the guards that had stood in his way. Some of them had been torn apart, literally, with his bare hands, bathing the walls, floor, and ceiling a grisly red, the more fortunate ones simply having their necks snapped in passing, or sliced in two by the Tekkaman's lancer.

'How fragile humans are…' he wondered, a hint of melancholy in his tone as he entered the code one of the guards had provided, having used his Geass on the man 'Looks like C.C was right…it works best if what I say can be interpreted as an order.'

The immortal witch had given him a basic rundown of his abilities during the days leading up to the attack. It had been slow going, as she was apparently reluctant to be so forthcoming with what she knew, but Zero was nothing if not patient, and had eventually wheedled several points out of her.

First: His Geass required direct eye contact. Second: Anyone under its effect would follow his orders without question, even if he ordered them to kill themselves. Finally: It could only be used on a person once.

'I suppose every power comes with it's limitations.' he noted offhandedly, pushing the code into the door with a an armored finger 'My own transformation burns up a lot of energy…stands to reason this Geass power has limits of its own.'

Putting such thoughts on the back burner for now, the Tekkaman hit the 'enter' key, opening the last barrier between him and his target, his eyes narrowing as he stepped into a lavish indoor garden, surrounding a small pagoda.

'Disgusting…' he muttered, eyeing the decorated walls and the blooming flowers, wondering just how much of the empire's opulent, ill gotten wealth had gone into building such a room, before turning to face the figure sitting in the center, blinking at the sight of a young girl, her eyes closed in apparent slumber.

'A child?' he wondered, brows furrowing beneath his armor as he eyed the walls warily, as if expecting snipers to be lurking in the wings 'A relative of the Viceroy perhaps?'

She looked up suddenly, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing as he espied the communication's set in her ear, apparently there were still some guards left alive, how negligent of him. "Who…who's there?" she called out, the Tekkaman's eyes widening as he realized her eyes were closed out of blindness, rather than slumber "Who is it?"

"I am Zero." The Tekkaman declared, shocking himself at how gentle his tone sounded, advancing on the girl, his armored footsteps clanking loudly against the walkway, his Lancer held vertically in his hand, like a halberd.

"Zero?" the girl repeated, her blind features turning slightly pale, her little shoulders tensing as she looked towards the sound of his footsteps "Have you come to kill me as well?" she asked her voice calm, though Zero caught the underlying note of fear "Like you killed my brother Clovis? And my sister Euphie?"

"I don't know anyone by those names." Zero admitted, advancing on the child, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as a sharp pain hit him between the eyes; bearable, but uncomfortable "I'm not here for you either child. Simply tell me where to find the Viceroy, and I'll be on my way."

"You need look no further." The girl replied, Zero's eyes widening as she tilted her head upwards, as if sensing his gaze on her face "My name is Nunnally vi Britannia, fifth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, and the new Viceroy of Area 11."

"You?" the Tekkaman repeated, struck dumb at the girl's admission, his eyes roaming over her analytically. She was small, and not just in comparison to him, her little shoulders and innocent features reminding him of a bird in the nest, his eyes travelling down to her legs, noticing in alarm that they were raised slightly off the floor, the chair she was resting on motorized.

'She's a cripple…' he noted, his eyes wide with shock as he loomed over her, wondering at how bizarre the image of them would be; the fragile child and the armored warrior of death… a picture in contrasts indeed.

"Since you business is with me, can I ask that you wait just a moment please?" the blind Viceroy asked, taking a deep breath, as if to steady herself, before tilting her head upwards, her features beseeching "I think…that what you're doing is wrong."

* * *

_(Viceroy's Flagship, Wing)_

Kallen cursed, lashing out at one of the Vincent production models as it flashed past, Bart of the Glaston Knights sneering at the Gurren's pilot as he came around for another pass.

A Slash Harken launched out of nowhere, latching onto the dark haired Dalton's Knightmare, the Glaston Knight looking down in shock at the Akatsuki that was clinging to the side of the transport.

"Take him down, Kouzuki!" the general snapped, his features hard as he tightened his Knightmare's hold on the ledge, allowing Kallen to rail-grind the Gurren up the harken's wire towards the captured Vincent.

"Right!" Kallen called out, slamming the Gurren's Radiant Wave Surger into the purple version of the new Knightmare, leaping clear scant seconds before the Frame exploded, taking another one of Dalton's sons with it. The Gurren landed, one of the Burai's that had been brought along firing at the remaining Escort ship coming round to give the red Knightmare some cover, only to be speared by another Harken, Kallen whipping round to espy a strange attack craft heading right for them.

"Huh, weird looking fighter plane…" Shougo muttered, the bespectacled sword bringing his Akatsuki around to fire at the jet as it flew past, only to look on in shock as it shifted into a horned Knightmare, the crimson scythe it wielded vivisecting his Akatsuki, forcing him to punch out.

Alarms went off, the Knights, and the recently arrived Tristan, turning around in shock as the last escort drifted towards them, trailing smoke, apparently on a collision course.

A burst of Hadron energy lit the sky, the Black Knights shielding their eyes as it decimated the stricken vessel, detonating it before it could make contact with the Flagship.

"Anya…" Gino chastised over the radio, the Knight of Three grinning despite the close encounter with his partner's Weapon of Mass Destruction "Don't do that again, okay? We don't wanna KILL the viceroy, now do we?"

"But I saved her." The pinkette Knight of Six deadpanned, nonetheless deactivating the Mordred's Stark Hadron cannons, the heavy assault Knightmare moving aside as a more familiar frame came into view.

"The Lancelot Conquista!" Kallen growled, her eyes narrowing as the white Knightmare that had been the Black Knight's bane since it's first sortie flew towards them "Damn, What's Zero doing in there?!"

An explosion rocked the ship, the black Knights and Gino whipping round to see the engine of the flagship smoking, Todoh's Akatsuki flipping down, having narrowly dodged the blast from the cannon.

* * *

_(Viceroy's Flagship, Deck Railing)_

"The fools blasted their own engine!" Todoh yelled over the radio, the Lt. Colonel firing on the main bridge of the ship, taking out the ones responsible as he spoke, his eyes narrowing at their sheer stupidity "The ship's going down!"

"Where's Zero?" Senba asked, the portly veteran looking around warily as the flagship began to lose altitude, the two comrades falling in line, swords at the ready as they moved to locate their comrade.

"We can't contact him because of the ECCM effects." Todoh admitted, the Lt. Colonel's tone solemn as he led his comrade on a search "I want to rendezvous with Chiba and Kouzuki and scout inside the ship."

"But the ships about to crash." Senba pointed out, the balding Veteran's tone grim as he watched the ocean rising up to meet them "Do you think that's a good idea? Zero can fly, but we need to get out of he-!"

He was cut off as the Tristan swooped in, the crimson scythe stabbing into the veteran's Akatsuki, Todoh whipping around with a desperate cry. "I don't like picking on those that are weaker than me…" Gino called out, the Knight of three's tone grim as he pushed the scythe in further "But them's the breaks pal…"

"Damn…" Senba muttered bitterly, the Veteran gritting his teeth as his Knightmare's instruments went critical, cursing himself for making such an amateurish mistake "To think I'd die…in a place like this…"

"Senba!" Todoh yelled out, the miracle worker looking on in horror as the veteran's Knightmare exploded, only to back away with a snarl as Guilford's Vincent stabbed his Knightmare's sword arm, tearing it from the Frame.

"Using Land units for an aerial attack." The Knight noted, his tone disapproving "That's not your usual tactic Todoh."

* * *

_(Viceroy's Flagship, Inner Garden)_

'Zero is standing in front of me…' Nunnally whispered, the princess fighting the urge to shiver as she felt the very air chill around her at the mere mention of the revolutionary's name, gripping her armrest tightly 'Big Brother…give me the courage I need…'

"I'm wrong?" Zero repeated, his modulated voice causing the princess to flinch, as she tilted her head upwards, wondering just how tall the man actually was "It's Britannia that is wrong. The emperor believes that might is always right, and as such, the strong should trample the weak beneath their feet." He paused, as if to let his words sink in "Tell me…do you share your father's ideology?"

Nunnally flinched, swallowing nervously, knowing that if she answered wrong, she'd be joining her mother and half-siblings in the hereafter, only to look up as Zero scoffed. "Typical." The Tekkaman muttered, his voice laced with disdain "You call yourself a viceroy, but the fact is your just another one of Britannia's puppets."

"Are you saying they sent a blind, crippled girl to earn everyone's sympathy?" Nunnally asked, swallowing her fear with a slight tremor as she frowned "Then you're wrong, I asked them to send me."

"You requested it?" Zero asked, the Tekkaman's glowing eyes widening in disbelief as he looked down at the fragile little girl, the flock of birds that lay hidden in the flowers taking off as the plane shook.

"I did." Nunnally admitted, nodding her head as she continued to look up, sightlessly, at the towering Tekkaman, heedless of what it was she was facing down "I believe with a peaceful approach, I can make the world a gentler place." She held her head high "That's why I want to carry out Euphie's plan, to create the Special Administrative Zone of Japan."

"Euphie?" Zero repeated, his eyes narrowing behind his helmet as flashes of light flashed behind them, images of a beautiful woman with pink hair rising unbidden "You mean Euphemia, the Massacre Princess?"

"Euphie wasn't like that!" Nunnally insisted, a small hand going to her heart as a stricken expression crossed over her innocent face "Someone framed her, Euphemia hated violence more than anyone!"

"Several thousand murdered Japanese citizens don't share your opinion on the matter." Zero muttered, though he regretted it instantly as the girl flinched, as if he'd struck her "Be that as it may, you really think you can reinstate something like that? After all this time?"

"I…know that I might seem powerless…" Nunnally admitted, the blind princess' features downcast as she held a hand to her heart "But…if I sit back and do nothing…if I don't take that step…then who will?"

'Why am I listening to this girl?' Zero wondered, his mind racing as his eyes narrowed, his armored hand tightening around the handle of his Tekk-Lancer 'I came here to destroy the viceroy…cripple or not, she's just another Britannian! Worse, she's one of the Emperor's children! Her whole life was built on the sorrow of others!'

"Zero…" Nunnally called out, her tone hesitant as she turned her innocent features up towards the Tekkaman's armored face "I can't forgive you…for taking the lives of my brother and sister…" she placed a hand on her heart "But people can start anew…so please…"

She reached out towards him, almost beseechingly, Zero's eyes widening as her image was overlaid by that of the pink haired woman from before, the vision smiling lovingly at him as she offered her hand. Zero recoiled as if struck, dropping to one knee and gasping for breath, his Tekk-Lancer clattering to the ground at his side as his hand clamped over his left eye, in a bid to fight down the searing pain the image caused him, almost as if some old wound had been torn anew within his very soul.

Nunnally stiffened at the noise, swallowing nervously as she took a steadying breath, before reaching out with her hand once more. "Zero…please…" she pleaded, her innocent features trembling from the nervousness and uncertainty as she reached out to the crouching Tekkaman "Won't you help me rebuild it?"

Zero looked up, eyeing the trembling, slip of a girl before him as if in a daze…his left hand coming away from his eye reaching tentatively for the small, fragile hand that was being held out to him, is eyes never leaving her longing, expectant face.

And then the world darkened, and instead of Nunnally there stood a tall, white haired man in a purple military uniform and cloak, his hair styled like a judge's wig, and his eyes cold and remorseless, the hand he reached out towards the Tekkaman like a claw trying to grab him and hold him down.

"D-Dammit-!" the Tekkaman grit out, his teeth clenching beneath his visor as the images blurred in front of him, Nunnally's innocent, imploring expression melding with the woman's love and the man's cold disdain, the Tekkaman clenching his fist, before lunging forwards with a snarl, the tips of his armored claws aimed right at the blind girl's face "STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!" He snarled, his clawed hand punching through the back of the chair like a spear, even as something crashed through the wall behind him, a voice screaming for him to stop.

* * *

Nunnally: What? What happened? What's he doing?

Sayoko: (Looking apologetic) Lady Nunnally...Forgive me...

Nunnally: No! Big brother would never-! Get Kyugan in here now!

Sayoko: Um...Milady...(Holds up Kyugan's corpse).

Kyugan: There he is my little Guy...there he is, MY little guy...Isn't he cute?

R.R: That don't look good...

Nunnally: Can he be fixed?

R.R: Sure...but remember, his healing rate is dependent on the number of Reviews.

Nunnally: (Opens her eyes to reveal the Puppy Dog Eyes of DOOM) Please everyone, lend us your strength!

Kyugan: You stay classy San Diego...and thanks for stopping by...


	17. Chapter 17

Nunnally: (Watching as the reviews come in) Oh...this isn't going well...

Sayoko: The speed of reviews is impressive, he's already healed, mostly, but at this rate he might not regain consciousness in time.

Nunnally: What'll we do...

Tsukasa: (Sighs as he walks in) What, again? Good grief can this guy not go ten minutes without getting maimed?

Nunnally: (Blinks cutely) Um...who are you sir?

Tsukasa: (Smirks) Just a passing through Kamen Rider (Holds up card) Remember that...Henshin!

Deca-Driver: Kamen Ride-DECADE!

(Cue Henshin)

Decade: Now then... (Pulls a card out of his side pocket) Let's see what we can do.

Deca-Driver: Kamen Ride: Belze!

(Cue KRDK Style Henshin, revealing Kamen Rider Belze...Patent Pending)

Deca-Belze: (Dusting off Hands) Right...Let's Ride.

* * *

Chapter 16: Petals on the Wind.

"Lord Kururugi." Cecile reported, the blue haired technician bringing up the rear in the Lancelot's support vessel, Avalon, watching as the White Knightmare, completely restored from it's battle with Zero, was outfitted with a flight unit and the Hadron cannon attachments "The number two float unit on Viceroy Nunnally's transport has been shut down." Her features turned grim, as she read the incoming data off the screen "Unit's three and four are directly linked, so a case Theta has occurred. The Ship will touch down in the ocean in less than ten minutes, there's seems to be no word from the General or his officers, so it's likely that they're already-!"

"Rescuing the Viceroy is my top priority." The Knight of Seven muttered, cutting his friend and colleague off with a calm look that spoke volumes. Cecil blinked, only to nod, understanding the situation all to clearly, as she began running the necessary programs to track the transmitter placed in the Viceroy's wheelchair.

"Confirming data-link." Suzaku muttered, the Knight of Seven eyeing the map of the flagship's layout as it came up on his view screen "Cecile, please transmit the Viceroy's exact location to me as soon as it's known."

"Roger." Cecil agreed, her hands blurring over the console as the restored Knightmare got into a running stance, treads pressed against the sides of the hatch "Lancelot Conquista, now launch!"

"Launching!" Suzaku declared, the White Knightmare tearing out of the hangar bay like a bat out of hell, the Flight system kicking in automatically as it charged the rapidly descending flagship, upon which scurried the remnants of the attacking Black Knights. Eyes Narrowing, Suzaku locked onto the nearest Akatsuki and opened fire with his Veres, only for the green laser shot to be blocked by Kallen, using the Gurren's Radiant Wave Surger as an improvised shield.

"Kallen…" the Knight of Seven muttered, his features grim as he espied his unofficial rival amongst the Black Knights "I have to save Nunnally, nothing else matters now…" he frowned as he deployed the upgrade for the Veres, the Hadron laser cannon slotting into place as the onboard targeting system locked onto the Gurren MkII "I won't ask for your forgiveness…" he pulled the trigger "anymore!"

The blast of Hadron energy crashed into the Gurren's Silver arm, the Radiant Wave Surger overloading as the shot blasted through, Kallen's yells of shock echoing over the open airwaves, as Suzaku flew overhead, watching as the loss of the arm unbalanced the Gurren, sending it toppling over the edge of the wing into a free fall, straight towards the ocean below.

"Tag, you're dead…" Anya called out over the speakers, Suzaku looking round in time to see the Mordred crush one of the enemy Akatsuki's head, the pilot ejecting before the frame could explode "One for me."

"Took your sweet time getting here." Gino mocked, the blonde Knight of Three's grinning face appearing on the monitor, the Vincent hovering nearby "Thought I was gonna have to save the princess myself."

"This isn't a race." Suzaku pointed out, his features grim and strictly business compared to Anya's apathy and Gino's playfulness "Rescuing the viceroy is our only concern, only engage the Black Knights if they impede your mission."

* * *

_(With kallen)_

"I'm falling!" Kallen gasped, pulling desperately on the ejection lever as the Gurren fell through the sky like so much dead weight "Forgive me Gurren…" she offered, closing her eyes as the faithful mech's systems went berserk, the warning klaxon like a funeral dirge as she prepared for the impact with the water "Mother…Naoto…"

"What a perfect position!" a perky voice called out, Kallen's eyes snapping open to gape at Rakshata's image on the view screen, pipe in hand "Sorry to keep you waiting, I have the new Black Knight Glide Wing pack for you." The Indian scientist smiled coyly "You DID review the manual I sent…right?" she nodded at the redhead's admission "Alright, we're good to go."

"We'll give you the basic guidance from here." Kaguya assured the redhead, the young, sole-surviving head of the Kyoto houses smiling kindly at the redhead member of her 'husband's supposed harem "Please rescue Zero-sama!"

'He's not the one that needs rescuing here!' Kallen felt like countering, though she pressed down on that desire and agreed to the girl's conditions, the redhead readying herself for the link-up "ROTATE!" she snapped, the Gurren depositing the now useless remains of it's right arm, the force allowing it to turn around in mid-air, even as the Glide-wing system was launched like a ballistic missile from the Black Knight's submarine base.

The winged payload turned in mid air, locking onto the Gurren's signature, Kallen gritting her teeth as the two linked up, the whirling as the bolts locked into place audible even inside the cockpit, her eyes narrowing as the monitor before her blurred through the start-up procedures.

"FLY!" she yelled, the Gurren racing along the water like a jet-ski, a second missile launching from the submarine, on a link-up course with the now aerial Knightmare. The missile casing dropped away, revealing a more advanced version of the old Radiant Wave weapon, which locked into place, even as the outer casing of the flight system fell away, the new and improved Gurren Flight Enabled Version taking to the skies with a vengeance.

"No matter how many enemies are coming." Kallen vowed, the purple energy wings deploying as she powered up the Gurren's new and improved right arm "I won't let him down twice!"

"Kouzuki!" Todoh's voice called out, the Lt. Colonel's features looking decidedly grim as he dodged the Britannian forces trying to off him, faring rather well despite having only one arm and no reinforcements "Back up Zero!"

"I'll be right there!" Kallen swore, the redhead's eyes narrowing as several of the new Vincent frames flew towards her, piloted by Guilford and the Glaston Knights "Damn! I don't have time to deal with these guys!"

"We don't have much choice do we?" Kaguya opined cheerfully, the Kyoto princess and the Black Knight's Goddess of Victory smiling at the Redhead over the monitors "Why don't you try shooting it?"

"GOTCHA!" Kallen agreed, pushing the lever for the right arm forward and pulling the trigger, sending a blast of Radiant Wave Energy right at the oncoming Vincents. Guilford, caught unawares by this surprise tactic, as the old Gurren had never possessed a long-range weapon of such caliber, cursed desperately as his system was fried, the Knight of Cornelia ejecting before his unit went up in flames.

"I can do it!" Kallen cheered, looking up confidently as the Britannian forces regrouped ahead, apparently caught off guard, the Knights of the Round assembling at the forefront, blocking her path "With this Gurren Flight Enabled Version!"

* * *

_(In front of the Viceroy's Flagship)_

"Suzaku," Gino called out, the blonde pilot's features unusually serious as he piloted the Tristan towards the oncoming red Knightmare with a grim expression on his face, Anya and the mordred at his side "Get to the viceroy."

"Don't let your guard down." Suzaku offered, the Knight of Seven's features equally grim as he eyed the now aerial rival of his own Lancelot rocketing towards them "That's the Pilot who defeated Lord Jeremiah."

"The one who beat Orange boy?" the Tristan's pilot enquired, a hint of intrigue in his tone as he shifted the Tristan to jet mode, as even in disgrace, Jeremiah Gottwald had been a ;legend amongst Knightmare pilots, the Knight of Three trying to sideswipe the Gurren, only for Kallen to dodge "Well look at that!" he marveled, his eyes with honest surprise, and a hint of approval "As good as the Knights of the Round?"

"We'll see." Anya muttered, the apathetic Knight of Six powering up the Mordred's Strike Hadron cannons despite Gino's earlier warnings, the targeting reticules locking on as she pulled the trigger "Right now."

"Don't underestimate the Gurren!" Kallen snarled, the redhead piloting the Gurren expertly as ever, the red Knightmare flying over the deadly blast of Hadron energy to land a kick right in the Mordred's face, earning a small gasp of pain from the deadpan Anya.

"Dirty Shoes…" the pinkette muttered, several miniature missiles launching from the Mordred to fend off the crimson Knightmare. Kallen cursed, leaping back just in time, fending off the worst of the initial assault by using her RWS as a shield. Flipping out of the way of the rest of the lasers, the redhead made good use of her new Flight System to position the Guren in front of the Flagship, her eyes narrowing as she locked both of the oncoming Knightmares in her sights.

"I'll take care of you guys later!" the redhead snarled, firing the new and improved Wide-Range RWS at the Knightmares, causing a small explosion on the water's surface from the impact.

* * *

_(As the Gurren flies away)_

"Well, she got us." Gino noted, the Knight of Three's arms crossed before him as he shook his head in wry approval, waiting for the Tristan's systems to come back online, the Flight System operating on automatic.

"What's up with that Knightmare?" Anya asked, the pinkette Knight of Six's usually deadpan tone tinged with a hint of interest, something that happened decidedly rarely, only to blink as Gino scoffed good naturedly.

"Nothing at all." The Knight of Three countered, looking up with a smirk as the Guren turned around, leaving them for later as she charged Suzaku and the Flagship "It's all the pilot." He snorted, shaking his head at his earlier, cocky attitude "I really shouldn't have held back on my attack."

"Liar." Anya pointed out flatly; causing Gino to laugh at how easy it was for the supposedly dazed girl to read him. It was no wonder they worked so well together.

* * *

_(Still in front of Nunnally's Flagship ^_^)_

Suzaku, who had been about to break into the ship to find Nunnally, confident in his fellow Knight's ability to take care of themselves, turned back around at the sound of a RWS to find the Guren blasting towards him, Gino and Anya's Knightmares nowhere to be seen.

Turning to face the crimson Knightmare head-on, the Knight of Seven let out a small sigh of relief as he espied the Mordred and Tristan hovering limply in midair, the two Knightmares merely out of action for a while, as they'd been far enough away to escape the full effects of Kallen's RWS, leaving their systems knocked out for a while, which was a lot better than being destroyed.

"Kallen…" the Honorary Britannian muttered, staring at his fiercest Rival amongst the enemy as the Gurren charged right at him "Why would you come back under these conditions…" his eyes widened in realization "Don't tell me…Zero's already onboard?!"

Cursing, the Knight of Seven made to whip round, desperate to get onboard the stricken flagship, only to be blindsided as one of the Gurren's Harkens clipped his visor, Lloyd's outraged whine filling the airwaves as Suzaku spun the Lancelot out of the way, making a break for the ship, the Gurren breaking away for some reason.

"Damn...no time left…" he muttered, his eyes narrowing as the timer dropped continued to drop, literally seconds left before waterfall, "I have to use the Core Luminous Cone."

Firing up all Six of the Lancelot's shields, the Knight of Seven watched on as an emerald pyramid of light formed before the Knightmare. Gritting his teeth, urging the power output to increase all the while, Suzaku directed the point of the pyramid towards the wall closest to Nunnally's signal and fired, drilling a hole straight through the reinforced metal, the Lancelot breaking into the Garden on the other side, only for the pilot's eyes to widen as Zero, clawed hand extended like a spear, lunged towards Nunnally, who was holding a hand out to him imploringly.

"NO!" he screamed over the speakers, the Lancelot Conquista reaching out desperately to stop the Tekkaman, though even from here the Knight knew he'd never make it in time "DON'T DO IT! LELOUCH!"

With a savage snarl, Zero's arm punched through the back of Nunnally's chair, the Tekkaman's armored body blocking the viceroy's body from the view of the cameras and a horrified Suzaku alike, his armored shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath.

"No…" the Knight of Seven breathed, looking on in horror as the Lancelot landed, collapsing on it's hands and knees, as if in defeat, his head lowering as he felt all the strength in his arms die away "Not again…Not like this…"

* * *

_(Inner Garden)_

"Lelouch?" a timid voice called out, Suzaku, and by proxy the Lancelot's head snapping up, as did Zero's. The Tekkaman, who up till this moment had been standing silent, his breath ragged, felt his eyes widen as he gaped down at the figure before him "Suzaku…did you say Lelouch…?"

It was Nunnally, the blind angel looking a little startled at the sudden noise and the destruction of her chair, but otherwise unharmed, Zero's arm having pierced the back of the chair to the right of her head, missing her by scant inches.

"Just now…" Nunnally called out, the blind princess' face trembling with a kind of hope and wonderment as she instinctively turned her face towards the Lancelot "Suzaku…just now…why did you call Zero by my brother's name?"

"I…" Zero stammered, a sense of numb horror washing over the Tekkaman, his body trembling as he realized what he'd almost done "What…did I…!"

He trailed off, his whole body freezing as a pair of small, delicate hands reached up, cupping his armored face gently, the Tekkaman looking down into the blind, desperate features of Nunnally as they turned up towards him.

"Is…is it really you…?" the blind angel asked, her voice laced with a kind of desperation, her fingers slowly stroking the metal of his helmet, as if trying to find a way to remove it "Is it really you in there…Big brother?"

"Nun…nally…" the Tekkaman stammered,the Tekkaman pulling his armored hand out of the chair with a jerk, bringing it almost tentatively to the blind girl's face, as if afraid she'd shatter like glass at his touch, cupping her cheek as Suzaku looked on.

"AH!" the princess jumped, her features tensing at the cold, dangerous feeling of his clawed, armored hands, the Tekkaman flinching, withdrawing from her skin, only to pause as Nunnally's hand reached up to stop him.

"Big brother…" the former Lamperouge whispered, a kind of terrified awe in her tone as she took the clawed hand in both of her own, her trembling stilled as a look of confusion washed over her innocent features "What happened to you…?"

"I…!" Zero stammered, his hand tensing, as if to pull back from her touch, only to look up, his eyes widening in alarm as a section of the roof, weakened by the battle and Suzaku's forced entry, cracked and fell inward, dropping towards the unsuspecting princess "NO!"

He charged forwards, tackling the startled princess out of her chair, shielding her with his own body as the roof fell in, Nunnally holding onto him for dear life, her arms hugging his armored neck as she screamed.

A laser shot blasted the debris pout of the sky, the Lancelot Conquista flying in, kneeling over the duo, shielding them from the worst of the debris with it's larger form.

"This place is caving in!" Suzaku called out, the white Knightmare reaching down, almost imploringly, towards the Tekkaman "Lelouch, C'mon!"

Zero looked up, his purple eyes staring at the white Knightmare as if seeing it for the first time, before narrowing, handing the scared little girl to the care of his enemy as he opened his shoulder panels.

"Stand back!"

* * *

_(Outside the sinking Flagship)_

"Where is he?!" Kallen stressed, the redhead flying around the stricken flagship, looking for any sign of Zero as the ship prepared to nosedive into the ocean.

It had been almost ten minutes since she'd lost sight of the Lancelot, a fact she regretted heatedly, as the only reason Suzaku would have ever abandoned a battle was if he had some OTHER, more PRESSING matter to attend to, like the evacuation of the Britannian Viceroy.

Not one to be put off for long, the Gurren's pilot had been scouring the entire ship for Zero, helping the rest of the Black Knight's evacuate in the process, usually by hurling the remaining Knightmares in the direction of the submarine base, which was kind of funny once you got down to it.

Of course, General Todoh had taken all the fun out of it, when he'd simply raised an eyebrow at her over the communicators, stalling her in her tracks, before jumping into the ocean himself.

Needless to say, Kallen had gotten back on the job without further ado, and was currently flying over the stricken vessel, trying to get a reading on Zero, which was proving pretty damn hard since the Tekkaman didn't have an IFF signal to track.

"At this rate, the whole place is going to blow!" the redhead muttered, gripping the controls for the Guren desperately as she encircled the stricken flagship for what had to be the umpteenth time "Dammit Zero! If you're still in there then give me a sign!"

"VOLTEKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a voice roared, a blast of purple energy almost engulfing the Guren as it burst out of the hull. Kallen yelped, pulling the Guren up short in the nick of time, her eyes widening as she watched the beam carry on into the air, dissipating the clouds in it's path, along with several unfortunate Britannian escape pods.

"Uh…that works…" she muttered nervously, making a mental note to chew the Tekkaman out for it later, before looking down into the smoldering hole, her eyes wide as Zero flew out, followed by the Lancelot Conquista "Zero!"

The Lancelot blasted past, Kallen noting that it seemed to be flying slower than normal, it's arms burdened with what looked like a human, possibly the Viceroy. Deciding that this was a good time to nail two birds with one stone, the redhead brought the Guren into gear, the crimson Knightmare coming up on the undefended Lancelot from behind, rearing it's right arm back for a direct attack on the White Knightmare's unguarded Flight Unit, only to blink as Zero got in her way.

"We're retreating." The Tekkaman declared, his modulated voice carrying onto the Gurren's radio speakers through a hidden communicator in his armor, which Kallen wasn't nearly qualified enough to comment on "Let them go, Kallen."

"Zero?" Kallen wondered, noting the Tekkaman's unusual tone, as if he'd completely exhausted himself…or suffered a shock.

Saying nothing, the redhead turned the Gurren around, heading back to the rendezvous point with the other Knights, Zero following at her side, his head lowered and eyes dark, the purple light dim.

* * *

_(Over the ocean, heading for the Avalon)_

"Gino, Anya." Suzaku muttered, calling in to check on his fellow Knights as he watched Zero hold up the Guren, breathing a sigh of relief as he watched them retreat "Mission accomplished, fall back to the Avalon for repairs."

"You're gonna have to come get us." Gino replied, his voice laced with good humor despite the situation, the communicator reading 'voice only' due to the camera in the Knightmares still being down "My Tristan's just a big aerial target right now, though the Mordred's probably easier to hit."

"Not true." Anya deadpanned, the apathatic Knight of Six's tone laced with a hint of reproach as her features appeared on the Monitor next to Gino's "My armor's thicker, the Tristan would go down first."

"I'll have Cecile bring the Avalon here." Suzaku assured them, cutting off Gino before the blonde Knight could pretend to rise to the pinkette's bait "We'll have you up and running again soon enough."

"Suzaku…" a small, timid voice called out, the Knight of seven blinking as another window opened up, recalling that Nunnally had a communications piece on her person to communicate with the security teams "Is…is Zero really…"

"We'll talk about it later." The Knight of Seven assured his childhood friend, flinching guiltily at how cold that must have sounded, closing the communications between Gino and Anya as he did so "It's not safe out here."

"I understand…" Nunnally agreed, though you didn't need a degree in psychology to comprehend the emotion in the blind princess and future Viceroy's tone, torn between loss and desperation, as she curled into a ball in the Lancelot's armored hand.

'I'm sorry, Nunnally.' The Knight offered, closing his eyes tightly as he piloted the Lancelot towards the Avalon, which was cruising towards them, along with Guilford's escort ship 'I don't like lying to you…but it's safer than the truth…'

He trailed off, recalling his moment of loss as when the Tekkaman had attacked, and how stricken the armored warrior had looked when he realized what had happened.

'Lelouch…' he wondered, his hands tightening as he recalled the teen he'd once called his closest, most trusted friend 'What the hell happened to you? Who turned you into that…thing? He narrowed his eyes as he recalled his initial mission in Area 11 'Could it have something to do with Bartley's facility?'

Either way, it seemed that Suzaku needed to have a few words with the portly General.

* * *

_(The Ikaruga Main Deck)_

"Welcome Back!" Kaguya cheered, the Kyoto princess skipping towards the landing strip of the Ikaruga, where Zero and the Gurren were touching down, to a chorus of raised cheers and whistles from the assembled Black Knights.

Ever since she'd seen the broadcast of her 'husband's' return, Kaguya had felt her love for the masked revolutionary increase all the more. True, Zero had always been a man of mystery, a masked vigilante on the side of justice, but now he truly WAS a hero, standing firm against the forces of Britannia alongside his men.

Truly, what more could any young woman ask for in a husband to be?

"Zero-sama!" she cheered, a path opening between the Black Knight members that had assembled as she skipped towards the Tekkaman's landing site "It's good to see…you?"

She trailed off, looking on in confusion as the Tekkaman landed in a crouch, eyes dim, his Tekk-Lancer being used as a support as he knelt before the assembled welcoming committee, like a Knightmare that had run out of power.

"Zero-Sama?" Kaguya wondered, taking a cautious step forwards, noting with alarm that the Tekkaman's breath was coming in ragged gasps, only to step back with a gasp of her own as his body was bathed in light, eyes widening with a look of awe as the armored warrior slowly faded away, replaced with a smaller, more vulnerable naked figure, who slowly collapsed on all fours, presenting his oh-so-shapely backside to the sky "Zero-Sama!"

"Zero!" Kallen yelled, the redhead leaping from the Gurren's cockpit to kneel beside her former commander, her eyes wide with concern as she took in his trembling form, "What happened? Did you push yourself? Were you hurt?"

"Nun…nally…" Zero stammered, his eyes wide, las if he'd seen a ghost, Kallen's eyes following his gazr to his hands, which held a flower that had been pinned to the viceroy's chest "I…I tried to kill her…!"

"Nunnally…?" Kallen repeated, the redheaded Gurren Pilot's eyes widening in stunned realization as she stared at the trembling Tekkaman in shock "Wait…Zero, you mean the new Viceroy is Nunnally?!"

"Why did I...?" Zero stammered, his mismatched eyes little more than pinpricks as he stared at the crushed petals of the flower, which blew away on an ocean breeze, the Tekkaman's cheeks bulging, his hands going to his mouth as he retched all over the flight deck.

"Zero-sama!" Kaguya exclaimed, the young bride of the six houses kneeling next to her idol and self-proclaimed betrothed, looking over her shoulder even as the other Knights stared on in shock "Rakshata-san! Diethard-san!"

"Right!" Diethard nodded, calling for a stretcher, even as Rakshata called up the medical wing, letting them know to get ready just as Zero fell to the floor, a concerned Kallen and Kaguya shaking him desperately.

* * *

Nunnally: (Looking on in concern) Big Brother...I knew he wouldn't hurt me...

Deca-Belze: But of course, you can't erase EVERYTHING about a person, believe me, I know.

Sayoko: Yokata... (Sighs in relief, only to blink as Kyugan sits up) Ah, Kyugan-san.

Kyugan: Oh...my aching head... (Blinks at the sight of Deca-Belze) What the-?!

Deca-Belze: Now hold on a sec...

Kyugan: (leaps to his feet) Ha! So it's true! All riders have their own Ryuuga! (Whips out Advent Deck)

Deca-Belze: (sighs exasperatedly) Again?!

Kyugan: HENSHIN! (KRDK Henshin, revealing Kamen Rider Belze, Patent Pending)

Belze: (Strike Neck Crack) Let's Ride, faker.

Nunnally: (Looks on nervously as fight begins) This is looks like troule...

Sayoko: (Winces as they both speed up) Make it double...

R.R: NO! (Glares at innocently smiling Sayoko) None of that! (Sighs as the idiots 'Accel Vent', and start tearing up the place) Send reviews to stop this madness! I beg of you!


	18. Chapter 18

Belze: *Dodging a punch from Deca-Belze* Heh, you might look like me *Grabs his wrist and repeatedly kicks him in the stomach* and act like me *thworws him over his shoulder, into a wall* But you can't fight like me *draws a card from his advent deck*

Deca-Belze: Ite-! *grabs a card from the ride booker* THat's cause I'm not you!

Belze-Visor: SHOOT VENT!

Decadriver: Attack Ride: BLAST!

Sayoko: *munching on popcorn as the riders shoot one another* This is getting exciting.

Nunnally: *Head tilted cutely as they stary cursing* Sounds like it...

R.R: *looking on in disgust as the two idiots clash again* Idiots the both of them...roll camera.

* * *

Chapter 17: Memories.

"Rakshata-san…" Kaguya asked, the young Kyoto princess and the Black Knights' Goddess of Victroy sitting by her beloved's beside, as she watched the Tekkaman sleep "Is my husband alright?"

"Better than alright." Rakshata replied, earning looks of confusion from those assembled as she brought up a medical screen "All of his vitals are at their peek physical levels…" she smiled as she held up her pipe, "for a professional athlete in his prime that is."

"But…Zero's only eighteen…isn't he?" Ohgi asked, the deputy commander-in-chief looking at the Indian scientist in concern as he stood at the Tekkaman's bedside, still unused to the Tekkaman's unmasked features.

"That's true," Rakshata agreed, twirling her pipe as she spoke "However that doesn't change the fact that his bones, tendons, muscular and nervous systems, are operating at peak performance," she placed the stem between her lips as she nodded "If anything, they're operating well OVER normal parameters. In addition, his body's metabolism has also been super-accelerated, breaking down nutrients at an unprecedented rate and turning it into energy."

"A side effect of whatever was done to him." Todoh reasoned, the general's features grim as he stood alongside Ohgi, looking down at his former leader "And you're certain there's nothing wrong with him?"

"Physically, he's as healthy as a horse…" Rakshata reported, a wry smirk on her face as her eyes met Kallen's slyly "in more ways than one." She giggled as the redhead turned red-faced, before gesturing towards a CAT-Scan image "The problem isn't his body, it's his mind."

"Mental stress?" Ohgi repeated, the former school teacher looking down at the sweating Tekkaman in growing concern and alarm, as the teen seemed to be in the middle of a fitful nightmare "From Zero?"

"Having the whole world for an enemy will take its toll on any man." Rakshata sighed, holding her elbow as she held her pipe to her lips "Even a superman isn't immune to psychological trauma."

"Be that as it may, our mission here is a complete failure." Todoh sighed, the grim-faced general shaking his head in depression at the memory of Senba's loss "We lost too many good men today..."

"Not a complete loss…" Rakshata countered, the Black Knights Head of Research and Development smiling at the confused General coyly "At the very least, we gathered some most interesting field data."

"Rakshata-san!" Kallen exclaimed, the redhead pilot of the now Flight-Enabled Gurren looking up at the blonde Indian in shock and growing disapproval "Zero isn't some sort of machine you can just-!"

"I was referring to the Gurren's test flight." Rakshata cut in, the head of the Black Knight's R&D section smiling coyly down at the redhead, her pipe between her fingers "Don't confuse me with the Earl of Pudding."

*******

_Aerial Transport Albion...Lancelot Hangar._

"Are you alright, Earl Asplund?" one of the technicians working on the Lancelot asked, looking up in concern as the grey haired, foppish scientist sneezed explosively, knocking his glasses askew.

"Don't worry, just a slight head cold." The Earl of Pudding assured him, blowing his nose loudly into a lacey handkerchief "Suzaku's damned cat left hair all over the Avalon." He sniffed, looking up "By the way, did you gather the information I asked for?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes." The technician nodded, his fingers blurring over the console as he pulled up images that had been recorded from the Lancelot's monitors, which depicted Zero's Voltekka charging up.

"Fascinating." The scientist noted, his smile unnerving the poor technician as he leaned in close to the monitor for a better look "Such amazing energy levels from such a small unit…Zero certainly has himself an interesting toy."

"By the way, Lord Asplund." The technician spoke up, looking surprisingly hesitant "I have the Lancelot's maintenance files for the duration they were stationed in Area 11."

"Hmm, goodie." Lloyd hummed, smiling to himself as the data loaded "Cecile and Suzaku kept skirting the issue…let's see what they've been hiding."

Ten seconds later, a loud, effeminate shriek tore through the Albion control center, followed by a call for the medical team as the Earl of Pudding was dragged off to the infirmary by several Soldiers, foaming at the mouth and clawing at the visibly alarmed Suzaku, who was hiding behind an equally shocked Cecile.

Needless to say, a lot of morphine and pudding were consumed on the Avalon that day.

*******

_Black Knights Medical bay....later that day..._

Zero awoke with a groan, the Tekkaman's eyes opening slowly as he stared up at yet another unfamiliar ceiling, wondering if this was going to become a running trend.

'Another thing…' he muttered, his eyes narrowing as he felt the heavy, itchy sheets of the medical blankets piled on top of him 'Why in the hell am I always naked in situations like this? Do doctors have something against pants?'

"Ah! You're awake!" a voice called out, the Tekkaman blinking, turning his head to identify the source, only to stare in shock at the small figure sitting at his bedside, beaming at him expectantly.

"Nunn-!" he began, only to blink, the vision of the blind angel slowly fading away, replaced with a young girl, or young woman, as they were possibly the same age, with long black hair and bright green eyes, dressed in high-quality Japanese silk.

"I'm so glad you're okay." The girl offered, smiling brightly at the Tekkaman as he sat up, clambering onto the bed beside him as she hugged his arm tightly "When you collapsed, nobody knew what to do."

"Where…am I?" Zero asked, the dazed Tekkaman looking around the sparsely decorated room in confusion, noting with interest that it seemed to be some sort of medical-bay, if the smell of medicine and disinfectant was any clear sign "The Ikaruga?"

"That's right." The girl nodded, smiling up at him with eyes filled with a kind of hero worship that was a little unnerving "Kouzuki-san brought you in and Rakshata-san patched you up." Her smile faded as she looked up at him in concern "You really scared me, passing out like that."

"Passed out?" Zero repeated, blinking down at the green-eyed girl in confusion "What was I doing…" he trailed off, his mismatched eyes widening as he recalled the incident in the Viceroy's garden.

"Zero-sama…" the child asked, reaching out and patting his hand with her own as it clenched at the bedclothes, her emerald eyes looking up at him in concern "Did something happen to you on the flagship?"

"I tried to kill her…" Zero muttered, the knuckles on the tekkaman's hands trembling as they tightened, gripping at the sheets with enough preassure to tear the fabric as they trembled nder the strain.

"Her?" the green-eyed girl repeated, looking at him in confusion, only for her eyes to widen with sudden realization as she blinked "Do you mean the Britannian Viceroy? But wasn't that your mission?"

"She was just a little girl…" Zero uttered, the girl's eyes widening at his admission "she couldn't see…couldn't even stand…" his shoulders shaking uncontrollably "But…but still I…I tried to-!" he held his face with his hands, fingers like claws "What kind of monster am I?!"

"Zero-sama!" the girl called out, suddenly throwing herself around his neck, the Tekkaman freezing, looking down at her in shock, the tears streaming down her face snapping the Tekkaman out of his thoughts. "You're not a monster!" the girl insisted, her arms tightening as she hugged him close, her tears dropping onto his neck "You're strong…kind…compassionate…you gave the Japanese people their pride back, showed them that the enemy isn't invincible…"

Zero blinked, staring into the girl's green eyes as she pulled back, those tears making her eyes like emerald pools.

"You're no monster, Zero-sama!" she insisted, her hand going to her chest, as if to hold in her heart, the other reaching up to touch the scar under Zero's eye "Only humans…have the power to feel this kind of pain…only humans can show remorse, can repent for their mistakes…" She smiled up at him, a watery smile that was nonetheless filled with love "You're human, Zero-sama…you're allowed to make mistakes."

Zero stared, the Tekkaman enawed at the wisdom of the words flowing from a girl that was probably barely into her teens, his features slowly calming down as he released a long, explosive sigh. "Thank you…" he offered, a tired smile coming to his face as he gazed down at the palm of his hand, clenching it slowly "Heh…it seems I'm destined to be repeatedly saved by women."

"But of course." The girl replied, smiling adorably as she stepped away from the bed, her hands clasped behind her back, her tears having miraculously vanished "It's a woman's duty to support her man as he goes into battle, after all."

"By the way…" Zero wondered, the grateful Tekkaman turning to eye the green-eyed girl with an polite, albeit curious expression on his scarred face "Forgive me, but who did you say you were?"

"Oh, that's right." The girl noted, her eyes lighting up in remembrance as she held a finger to her lips, making her look absolutely adorable "Todoh-Sensei mentioned that you were suffering memory loss…I see it wasn't just a joke."

"Afraid not." Zero admitted with a small smile, shrugging his shoulders self-mockingly as he clenched a fist "Kind of pathetic really, but other than how to speak, read, and other basic facilities, I don't remember anything but how to fight."

"Well that certainly won't do." The girl decided, shaking her head, though if you looked close, there was a hint of mischief in those emerald eyes "I can't very well have my groom forgetting who he is."

"Groom?" Zero repeated, the Tekkaman wondering if he'd heard right, or if the medication they'd pumped him with was still messing with him, even as the girl offered him a polite bow, her hands held before her.

"My name is Sumeragi Kaguya, of the Five houses of Kyoto." The girl greeted, her smile warm and filled with childish innocence that didn't quite disguise the maturity in her eyes "I have looked forward you our reunion, my husband."

"Husband?" Zero repeated, looking the small girl over, trying to determine if she was playing a trick on him, she barely looked any older than the blind viceroy after all, only to see nothing but absolute honesty in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry," Kaguya assured him, smiling at the Tekkaman as she placed a hand over her small, budding chest "We won't be officially wed until I reach my majority, until then, I'm quite content for you to seek satisfaction from your consorts."

"Consorts?" the Tekkaman repeated, honestly a little thrown for a loop, his brain struggling to process this latest bombshell from his supposed old life, as the longhaired girl sat down on the bed next to him, hugging him around the neck.

"But of course!" Kaguya insisted, smiling innocently up at her husband, so glad that she got to see his face after so long, and such a handsome face it was too. She'd always had a crush on the foreign boy that had turned up at her uncle, Kururugi Genbu's temple, with his sister in tow, and it made her heart soar to think that her first love was also her beloved husband "Any self-respecting lord has several court ladies to satisfy his urges."

*******

_Mess Hall..._

In the mess hall of the Ikaruga, Kallen felt a chill race down her spine, a sense of premonition washing over the Redhead, as she froze in the act of eating her dinner. 'Something very bad has just happened.' She deduced, placing her utensils back on the tray and taking a drink of water to steady herself 'I don't know what but it definitely isn't good…'

"Indigestion?" a calm voice enquired, startling Kallen out of her thoughts, the redheaded pilot of the Gurren looking up to see C.C standing over her, a tray of Pizza in her hands "Mind if I sit here?"

"Knock yourself out…" Kallen muttered, glaring at the older woman for sneaking up on her like that, the redhead supporting her head with her arm, fork in hand, as she watched the green haired witch sit down across from her.

"I heard about Nunnally." The immortal witch noted, digging into her pizza with a neutral expression on her face, chewing slowly before speaking up again "Must have come as quite a shock."

"Tell me about it." Kallen muttered, the redhead idly poking at her food with her fork as she recalled how shaken Zero had been after the mission "I mean I can relate…" she admitted "if it had been Naoto…"

"It would seem that there's still some of the old Lelouch left after all." C.C continued, as if she hadn't been listening to the redhead, who glared at her, knowing it was deliberate "That's convenient."

"Convenient?" Kallen repeated, the redhead looking into the immortal woman's golden eyes with growing irritation as she slapped her hand on the table "He almost killed his little sister, and you call that convenient?"

"Almost." C.C pointed out, cheese trailing from her lips to the slice she was munching away on, her features impassive as ever "If he'd lost everything, then he'd have killed her without a second thought. The fact that some of Lelouch remains within Zero means that our contract is still valid."

"You bitch!" Kallen snapped, her fist snapping out to grab the immortal witch by the front of her new, black Knight dress, dragging her halfway across the table to glare in her face "Is that all you care about?! Your stupid contract?!"

"I granted Lelouch the power of Geass to help him achieve his goals." C.C pointed out, her golden eyes as impassive as ever "In exchange for creating a world where Nunnally, and those like her, could live happily, he must grant MY wish in exchange."

"Your wish?" Kallen repeated, the redhead looking at the immortal witch in sudden confusion, though her grip on the front of the woman's dress didn't relax in the slightest "What kind of wish?"

"That…" C.C muttered, swallowing the piece of pizza she'd been chewing on for the last few second with a wry smile "is a secret."

Kallen twitched, a sudden urge to use the Gurren's new and improved RWS on the immortal witch washing over her as she slowly began to see red, only to trail off as the door to the mess hall opened, and Kaguya skipped in with a smile. "Ah! Kallen-san! C.C-san!" the Kyoto princess greeted, Kallen releasing the smirking C.C with a growl before the princess drew closer "I was looking for you!"

"Is Zero awake?" Kallen asked, turning to the young girl that, unofficially, outranked her by a HUGE margin. After all, the Sumaragi Conglomerate was the main financial backer of the Black Knights, so their spokeswoman, and chairman, had similar standing with Ohgi and Todoh.

"Oh yes." Kaguya assured the pilot, the emerald-eyed Goddess of Victory smiling up at the older girl as she drew up to their table "He'll be right down to get something to eat once he's gotten dressed."

"Is he…alright?" the redhead asked, shooting a warning look at the impassive C.C, who had resumed eating her pizza with little more than a polite nod towards the girl, the front of her dress only slightly rumpled.

"Oh don't worry," Kaguya assured the redhead, smiling as she placed a hand over her budding chest "as a wife, it was my duty, no, my pleasure, to comfort my husband-to-be."

Kallen stiffened at that, her face heating up slightly, either from anger or some other emotion was uncertain, as several images raced through her mind in an instant, while C.C merely quirked an eyebrow, a slice of pizza held between her lips.

"Don't worry," Kaguya giggled, waving a hand at the flustered redhead, having apparently read her like a book "We agreed long ago that we would wait for my coming of age before we took part in such activities." She sighed "However, Zero-sama is a man, and a men have their needs," she smiled up at the duo before "therefore, Kallen-san, C.C-san, as ladies of his court, I ask that you take care of my husband in my stead."

"C-Court ladies?!" Kallen stammered, the redhead's face heating up again as the images returned with a vengeance, only this time with her and C.C joinging the emerald eyed girl in keeping Zero...entertained.

"Very well." C.C spoke up, the immortal witch looking on in silent amusement as Kallen's face, which had turned the same shade as her hair, was hidden behind a cloud of steam "We'll look out for Zero together."

"Thank you!" Kaguya cheered, the emerald-eyed Goddess of Victory bringing their hands together with smile, just as Zero walked in, dressed in his Black Knight uniform, the jacket open over his bare chest, as always.

"What's going on?" he asked, only to blink as Kallen took one look at him, gasped and turned to face the wall, face red as a beet, steam coming out of her ears "huh?"

*******

_Press Conference, Viceroy's estate._

"How do you do everyone?" Nunnally greeted, the blind princess facing the cameras, and by proxy, the gathered masses, as she delivered her inauguration speech "I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family, 87th in line to the imperial throne." She nodded slightly, in greeting "Due the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Colaris, recently, I shall be assuming the viceroy-ship of Area 11 in his place."

Her finger tracing the brail text of her prepared speech, the former Lamperouge continued to gaze forwards, her very image one of fragility mixed with determination.

"I am physically challenged in that I am unable to walk or see," she explained, ignoring the mutters that emerged from those present, as she was honestly used to them by now "therefore I shall be depending on all of you in the future for various things." She bowed towards the camera, her features demure and imploring "So please, help me to help you."

*******

_Black Knight's Media Room._

"She wants some help huh?" Tamaki muttered, the redhead fighting the urge to sneer at the screen in disgust. While the man's hatred of all things Britannian was without question, he couldn't help but feel a pang at the sight of this fragile little girl.

"This'll screw up things…" another member of the Knights muttered, even as Kallen, C.C, Kaguya and Zero walked into the room, the latter stuffing the remains of a hotdog into his mouth, chewing all the while.

"I realize it is unexpected," Nunnally continued over the screen, the eyes of the group, with the exception of C.C of course, widening in surprise at the sound of the princess' voice "But I expect all of you to co-operate with me on this."

The looks of confusion on the faces of the Black Knights were unknowingly mirrored by the Knight of Seven, who stood on Nunnally's left, and her governess, a sour faced spinster of a woman which many rightfully assumed was sent there to make sure the princess toed the line. "As your new viceroy, I wish to again create the specially administrated zone of Japan."

*******

_Press Conference._

The response to this statement was both immediate and electric, gasps of shock, horror, and disbelief echoing around the globe, as the people questioned the girl's sanity at best, or denounced her outright at worst, though those attending the inauguration publicly kept such thoughts to themselves.

Within Japan specifically, the thoughts of the masses were torn on the matter. It hadn't even been a year since the 'Massacre Princess' incident, where the previous Viceroy, Euphemia Li Britannia, had tricked countless Japanese into attending a rally, only to open fire, killing countless defenseless citizens before Zero had intervened.

"In the special zone , Britannian's and Numbers would have equal status." Nunnally continued, undaunted by the mutters breaking out around her, having prepared herself to face such criticism beforehand "Elevens would be safely allowed to call themselves Japanese once again. There will be no reason for our two races to be separated from one another, Each shall enjoy the same rights and privileges as the other." Her features saddened slightly as she spoke "Although an unfortunate accident occurred during the special zone, I do not believe that the attempt to establish the zone was a mistake." He features, still solemn, became slightly more determined as she faced the cameras "We need a gentler world. And as such, for those of you in the Black Knights, I ask you to please participate in the special zone."

*******

_Media Room._

"Say what?!" Tamaki muttered, even as mutters broke out amongst the ranks, Ohgi in particular muttering derisively as they gazed at the face of the viceroy on screen.

None of the Black Knights had forgotten the events of the last specially administrative zone, it had been both their finest hour, when they'd swooped in and rescued the survivors, and their darkest, in that they'd allowed themselves to be fooled into such a trap in the first place.

Only Kallen, who suspected the true cause of the incident, C.C, who KNEW the true cause of the incident, Kaguya, who knew Nunnally from her time as a guest at the Kururugi estate, and Zero held their silence, the Tekkaman staring at the girl on the screen, his emotions warring within, though not to the extent that they caused him discomfort.

There was something about this blind, crippled little girl. Something that managed to break down the walls of his resolve, that drove back the fires of his desire to see Britannia, and all those associated with the name, burned to the ground. He could still recall the feeling of her hand on his visor, the size of her small hand held in his armored talons, the weight of her small, fragile body as he held her close, her fingers clinging to him desperately as he shielded her from the collapsing roof.

*******

_Press Conference._

"I do not offer this invitation lightly." Nunnally continued, her features solemn, as if reading their mistrust "I know full well of the bad blood between the Black Knights and the Empire of Britannia. Through hatred and ignorance, we have wrought terrible cruelty on one another…" her features flinched, a look of pain flashing briefly across her face as she placed a hand to her heart "and we have all lost so very much…"

Looking up, the former Lamperouge took a breath, as if to steady herself, before returning her gentle features to the waiting cameras.

"Zero," she called out, the assembled masses jumping at the mention of the revolutionary, many of those with suspicions as to his return feeling those same doubts wash away at the imperial princess' words "I have not forgotten the words we shared on my transport…though our time was cut short, I honestly hope to continue where we left off."

And here the looks of shock grew two-fold, for there was not a soul that had not seen the footage of Zero's brutal, and one-sided slaughtering of Guilford's troops, it had been globally televised after all. And yet here sat Nunnally, a blind, crippled little girl, about as defenseless as one could get in this cruel world, unharmed after coming face to face with the reborn revolutionary.

"I once again implore you…" the princess asked, her small hand reaching out to the cameras, just as she had offered it in the garden of her transport "please, if you truly wish for peace, help me to rebuild it…"

* * *

Sayoko: Well! This is looking interesting...

Nunnally: *smouldering slightly* That girl...who does she think she is...calling herself Big Brother's Wife?

Sayoko: *a little unnerved, as Nunnally's battle aura has ignited, literally* Ano...Nunnally-sama?

Nunnally: I won't allow it...I won't allow it! KIVALA!

???: HAI-! *A little silver bat flies down,does a twirl in mid-air, before biting Nunnally's extended pointer finger* Capu-Chuu!!!

Nunnally: HENSHIN!

Sayoko: Nunnally-sama! *covers her eyes as pink glass shards in the shape of cherry petals surround the girl, clearing to reveal a tall, female figure in white and blue armor*

Kivala-Nunnally: *Brandinshing her sword* I'm coming for you Brother! *races off screen, sound of a motorbike revving*

Belze: *currently giving Deca-Belze a Rider Noogie (patent Pending)* Oi! THat's my bike! *Drops his double like a bad habit and chases after her*

R.R: *Looking down at Tsukasa as he de-henshins* This isn't your week is it?

Tsukasa: Urusei...


	19. Chapter 19

Kaguya: For those of you wondering why this chapter is up so soon-!

CRASH!

Kivala-Nunnally: *dismounting from behemoth* BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH! Keep your paws off my brother!

Kaguya: *sighs* a brother complex? Why am I not surprised?

*Pulls out a tuning fork, taps it and holds it to her head, henshins into a female version hibiki*

Hibiki-Kaguya: *Twirls her drumsticks* Let's do this...

Belze: *peering through the hole in the wall as the rider war (^_^) begins* you know...If I didn't know it was a pair of loli's in there...this'd be the hottest fight I'd ever seen.

C.C, Kallen, Shirley and Milly: Pervert.

* * *

Chapter 18: First Impressions.

Silence reigned across the world, the gathered viewers looking on, their eyes wide in disbelief, as an imperial princess, one that was the epitome of defenseless, beseeched the murderer of not one, but two of her kin, to aid her in the restoration of the dream of one of said kin, the late 'princess massacre's dream at that.

Out of all those watching, none were more shocked than the unlikely pair who were staring at the small, fragile blind angel in shock, one at her side, the other miles away, on a hidden tanker, surrounded by enemies of the empire.

The first was the Knight of Seven, who had no idea that little Nunnally would be the one to take the first step to clearing Euphemia's name, had no idea that she'd be willing to risk her father's ire, simply to make the world a better place. The other was Zero, whose mismatched eyes, though the left was hidden thanks to his contact, had widened considerably, staring at the girl's pleading image on the screen.

Of their own volition, the Tekkaman watched his fingers reach out towards the girl's image, startling the group as his fingers touched the screen, as if reaching out to the viceroy, their fingertips touching, if only through a visual medium, for the briefest of seconds, only for the image to be replaced with a newscaster, who went on to speak about the weather and stock markets.

*******

_Viceroy's mansion, after the press conference._

"You really surprised me, Nunnally." Suzaku noted, the Knight of Seven escorting the new viceroy down the corridor, leaving the muttering congregation to their own devices, the broadcast having finished "You're trying to create the Japan special Zone again."

"Suzaku…" the blind viceroy spoke up, looking uncertain despite her resolve as she allowed herself to be wheeled away from the crowd, and a scowling mis Lohmeyer "What Euphie tried to do…wasn't wrong was it?"

"No." Suzaku assured her, the knight of Seven's emerald gaze hardening as he recalled how his late lady, and first love, had been brutally shot down by Zero...the old one "I can assure you it wasn't Euphie who was wrong."

"But Zero…" Nunnally spoke up, her voice trembling as she recalled the cold, trembling hands of her siblings' murderer, how she'd flinched at the touch of his armored hands, only to note they trembled, as if fearful to touch her "Lelouch…he would never have harmed Euphie…"

Euphemia had been the closest of Nunnally's siblings after Lelouch, even when the younger princess had been blinded, she had gone out of her way to visit her in hospital. The two had once argued over who was going to 'marry' Lelouch as children, though admittedly it had been the innocence of youth, though she knew in her heart that Euphie had been Lelouch's first love as a child.

"Lelouch didn't." Suzaku assured her, the Knight of Seven's features grim, even as he felt the bile rise in his throat at the memory of that awful day, the last time he saw the elder vi Britannia, and the man's return to Area Eleven "Zero did."

"But Zero…" Nunnally began, only to fall silent as she sensed Suzaku's discomfort, the way his gloved hands clenched around the handles of her wheelchair and the quickening of his breath, however slight, revealing the Knight's irritation.

It was clear to the princess that there was more going on around her than she'd been informed, and that somehow, her beloved elder brother was mixed up in it.

'Maybe I should visit Ashford academy after all…' she wondered, knowing that, at the very least, she could rely on Milly Ashford to tell her the truth.

*******

_Black Knights' Submarine._

"Heh, that pint sized viceroy just wants to finish what Princess Massacre started!" Tamaki voiced, the redhead leaning against the railing, overlooking the Black Knight's personal submarine alongside a grim faced Ohgi

"No Japanese person would agree to take part in it." The former school teacher agreed, recalling the last time the special zone was set up all too clearly. It was like Princess Massacre's ghost was laughing at them.

"Luring us in with sugary words, just to finish us off!" Tamaki spat, the voltaile redhead's features hardening as he shook his head, punching his palm "Not this time! I say we have a showdown with the Britannians!"

"And just how are we supposed to do that when the only Knightmare we have left is the Gurren?" another one of the rebels asked, which reminded the rest of the Knights of their horribly reduced circumstances.

"Who needs Knightmares?" Tamaki replied, smirking like a cat that got the canary at Zero, who was reclining on a chair, going over the recent tactical data the Knights had received, wearing his Black Knights uniform, open at the chest as usual "We got Zero after all! He's an army in his own right."

'That's certainly true…' Ohgi muttered, the former school teacher recalling how the Tekkaman had decimated the enemy forces last time they'd faced off 'Twice now, he's shown he can out maneuver a Knightmare frame…'

"That's right!" a voice opined from the side, the Knight's standing to attention as Sumeragi Kaguya walked in, carrying a tray of hotdogs with her "I agree with Tamaki-san on this, there is nothing that Zero-sama cannot handle."

"Y'hear that Zero?" Tamaki called out, smirking at the Tekkaman, who sat up at the sight of the food Kaguya had brought "You'd better live up to your hype, or your wife's gonna lose all respect for you." He snorted "You'd be sleeping on the couch for sure."

"Tamaki!" Kallen called out, the Black Knight Ace shaking her head at her fellow Redhead's lack of tact, Ohgi attempting to silence his comrade before he said anything else "Forgive him Kaguya-sama, he really doesn't mean what he says."

"It's alright, Kallen-san." Kaguya assured him, smiling as she watched Ohgi throttle the redhead in a manner reminiscent of a certain father-son duo "It's not like Zero-sama or I can consummate our marriage for some time yet anyways." She beamed at the female Knight "As such, I'm entrusting his physical needs to you and C.C-san."

If Kallen's face got any redder at that moment it would have given away their location to the Britannian forces. As it were, the pilot of the Gurren managed a choked apology before rushing out of the meeting room, the stunned stares of the other occupants, excluding a beaming Kaguya, who skipped over to sit beside Zero, and a smug C.C, following her as she left.

Zero, the cause of the redhead's embarrassment, simply tucked into his hotdogs without a care in the world…outside the fact the wieners needed more mayo.

*******

_Tokyo Settlment Millitary Hospital_

"Salutations and greetings!" Lloyd called out, the Lord of Pudding walking into lord Guilford's hospital room, pulling up short as he espied the empty bed next to the Knight's, which should have contained Suzaku, the earl enquiring as to his Lancelot's pilot whereabouts from Cecile, who sat at Guilford's bedside.

"He refused to stay here." The technician admitted, her features lined with concern for her young friend/colleague "He went off after the black Knights, we were right in the middle of his complete physical too."

"Well that's typical of our boy…" the earl muttered, shaking his head with a sigh as he walked up to the bespectacled Knight's bedside, picking up one of the sandwiches that the man had on hand without bothering to ask "Frankly I'm not surprised, we have to perfect the conquista, am I right?" he noted, taking a bite of the sarnie, heedless of Guilford's warning gesture. No sooner had he bitten into the innocent looking thing however, did he come to realize WHY the Knight hadn't touched his meal.

"So what do you think?" Cecile asked, beaming up at her employer, as Guilford sent the earl a look of abject pity "I mixed peanut butter with tamarack, sugar and wasabi paste, then spread it on wry bread."

"Ugh…that's typical of you…" Lloyd managed to get out, before racing out of the room, struggling to keep from spewing his guts out as he raced down the halls, a passing orderly making a note to alert the surgeons to prep the stomach pump.

'Dammit!' the Earl of pudding swore as he stuck his head into the nearest sink, heedless of the fact he'd just barged into the ladies loo, several orderlies hot on his tail 'How in the hell does Suzaku stomach this poison?!'

*******

Suzaku sneezed, the Knight of seven wiping his nose with a napkin, before finishing off one of the sandwiches that Cecile had been kind enough to prepare for him earlier, washing it down with a sip of water from a hip canteen as he stood aboard the Britannian naval vessel, which was currently tracking the Black Knight's submarine.

'Nunnally may have realized that I lied to her…' the Knight of Seven muttered, his features grim as he gazed out over the darkened waters ahead, looking for the slightest sign of enemy activity 'Even so, she says she wants to carry on Euphie's wishes…'

His eyes hardened as he recalled the pink haired princess that had won both his heart and his allegiance, how her dream had been cruelly destroyed by the machinations of Zero…and the corrupt power of Geass.

'Zero…no…Lelouch…' the knight muttered, his features grim as he recalled his armored foe, wondering just how much of the Tekkaman's apparent amnesia was made up 'Will you stand in the way of that dream again…or…?'

*******

_Ashford Academy._

"Hey Rivalz." Milly called out, the Ashford heir walking up behind her secretary, and most dedicated of her would-be suitors, with a look of confusion "Have you seen Rolo around? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Dunno." The blue haired secretary muttered, shrugging his shoulders in exasperation as he shook his head "What is up with that guy? He hardly ever shows up for classes too. It's Kinda like how Kallen used to disappear for days on end."

'Only Kallen was a member of the Black Knights.' Milly noted sadly, recalling how shocked she and the others had been when the rebels had captured the academy, how Kallen had stood before them in her Black Knight's uniform, revealing that she'd never been sick a day in her life 'Maybe he's with the Britannian Military? Suzaku has his duties as a Knight…but what could someone as timid as Rolo…?'

"Hey, you think we can invite Nick along too?" Rolo asked suddenly, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts with a smile "I mean it's not likely Suzaku or Rolo will show at this rate, and I'd hate to be the only guy going."

"Oh really?" Milly asked, smirking at the blue haired secretary coyly "Most men would have milked the situation for all it was worth." She grinned at the bluenet "Are you sure there isn't another reason you want him along?"

"There is NOTHING between me and Nick!" Rivlaz yelled, the blue haired Cardemonde looking highly exasperated as he protested against his not-so-secret crush's teasing "Seriously Prez, that's just sick!"

"Methinks the boy doth protest too much…" Milly giggled, smiling as Shirley jogged towards them, a bag over her shoulder as she raced to them from her meeting with the swim club "Ah, Shirley, you wouldn't have Nicky's number would you?"

"E-eh?" the orangette stammered, blushing slightly as she recalled the elegant, almost regal features of Rivalz friend from the mainland "Uh…no, I think Rolo has it though…he dashed off after him to get his number when we invited him to Suzaku's welcome party."

"Typical…" Milly sighed, deliberately making a scene as she dramatically covered her face, scooping down to pick up Arthur, who'd been twining around her legs looking for attention the past few seconds "Once again, you seem to be the only one pulling your weight around here, Arthur."

"I take offense to that!" Shirley exclaimed, whilst Rivalz slumped, an aura of depression hanging over him at being outshone by a cat, once again "I've been pulling all the heavy work as your Vice-president you know!"

"Speaking of which, have you finished those reports I asked you to prepare last week?" Milly asked, smiling coyly as the orangette devolved into a jumble of twitching fingers and half-hearted mumbles, the Ashford heir sighing dramatically "Really now, you really aren't a match for his talents at all."

"His?" Shirley repeated, the orange haired girl and Rivalz blinking in joint confusion as they turned to the Ashford heir, who was suddenly looking most peculiar about herself "What do you mean Milly?"

"I…don't know…" the Ashford heir wondered, placing a hand to her head, as if to steady herself, her eyes narrowing as a familiar face swam before her "Rivalz…who was Shirley's predecessor as Vice-President?"

"Eh?" the blue haired secretary wondered, only to blink, his own eyes crossing, the pupils glazing over dazedly as he wracked his brains on the matter, only to draw a blank "I...don't remember, was it before I signed up?"

"No…I…I'm pretty sure he signed up the same time you did." Milly muttered, the blonde Ashford heir's hand coming up to cover her left eye as she tried to steady herself, leaning her right hand against the table.

"It's strange…" Shirley noted, the other two turning to the orangette, who was looking most perplexed, one hand held to her chin, the other at her chest "but…for some reason…every time I try to picture his face…I keep thinking of Nick."

*******

_Area 11, Tokyo Settlement._

Zero walked through the streets of the Tokyo settlement, his hands in his pockets as he mingled with the crowd, a hat low on his face to conceal his features.

The Tekkaman didn't really fear being discovered by the enemy, after all, one Tekk-setter and he'd be picking them off his armored feet. But Kaguya had insisted, for her own peace of mind, that if he MUST venture out into society, he at least try to keep a low profile.

'Quite the interesting turn of events…' he muttered, looking around at the transformed streets, noting Nunnally's image plastered on every wall, her face displayed in every shop window and media outlet. People paused in the streets to listen to the recordings, many of them muttering amongst themselves, discussing the latest rumors regarding the new viceroy, many of them denouncing her as a 'delusional child' or 'puppet viceroy', whilst others felt only pity for the 'poor little dear'.

'It would appear that the masses are torn…' the Tekkaman noted, walking past a group of obvious dissenters, who didn't look to pleased at the idea of the Specially Administrative Zone's return, even if it HAD been short lived 'And this is just the Britannian's…I wonder how the Japanese are reacting to this…'

According to Todoh and Ohgi, it wasn't likely that the Japanese would support the plan any time soon, not after the disaster that had been wrought the last time. If anything, this was more likely to turn the masses AGAINST the child Viceroy, which could prove a boon for the Black Knights.

'Then why do I feel…uncomfortable…?' the Tekkaman muttered, his eyes narrowing as he stood behind a group of window shoppers, staring at a row of televisions, which displayed the recording of the Viceroy's speech, her hand reaching out imploringly towards the camera 'If her movement fails, it would be a nail in the coffin for Britannia, they'd lose what little support and control they have over the masses…it may even lead to a nation wide rebellion.'

But for some reason, rather than sharing Tamaki's zeal at such an undertaking, Zero seemed oddly pensive on the matter, the idea of something happening to the child viceroy seeming oddly…abhorrent to him.

"Nick?" a timid voice called out, the Tekkaman turning his head slightly, his mismatched eyes narrowing as they came to land on a familiar, cherubic face standing not ten feet away, looking up at him in surprise "Nick Carter?"

"You're…Rolo Lamperouge," the Tekkaman recalled dimly, his guard relaxing slightly, but only so much, at the sight of the slight teen's cherubic features "from the Ashford Academy Student Council, Rivalz's friend right?"

"Y-yes." Rolo agreed, smiling nervously up at the taller teen "Well this a surprise, I was just coming back from a medical checkup, I thought I'd pick up a few things before heading back to the Academy, we're going on a trip to a hot springs resort."

"Sounds nice." Zero noted, though internally he couldn't care less what the Britannian Academy wasted their funding on. If they truly had the time to be planning trips in the midst of a war, then it made more sense to evacuate the students back home.

"So how have you been?" Rolo asked, the cherubic faced britannian smiling up at the taller teen as they fell into step alongside one another "I mean, we haven't seen you since the party, the class President especially."

"How is Miss Ashford?" Zero asked, quirking an eyebrow at the mentioning of the busty blonde, a little unnerved by how…forward she had been. He hadn't met a woman as self assured as her other than Rakshata, but at least she didn't look at him like a piece of meat.

*******

_Black Knight Submarine, R&D Section._

Rakshata sneezed, the head of the Black Knight's R&D division sitting up from reclining on her personal sofa, the touching of which was punishable by experimentation, to delicately wipe her nose.

'Someone must be talking about me…' she noted, before shrugging, her pipe held between her fingers as she resumed her position on the sofa, watching the recording of Zero's battles against the Britannian's again, whilst going over his…physical data, for comparison.

The fact she was doing so in her UNDERWEAR, with nothing save her lab coat for cover, was best left unsaid.

*******

_Tokyo Settlement._

"So have you had any luck finding work?" Rolo asked, looking up at the taller teen in concern, his light purple eyes inquisitive "If you haven't then perhaps you'd be willing to come work at the academy? I know that Madam President would be more than happy to help out, and there are several positions available due to vacancies."

"Sounds interesting." Zero admitted, his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked alongside the cherub faced teen, "I'm looking into several positions at the moment, but if all else fails I might just take you up on that."

"That's good." Rolo smiled, looking positively relieved, only to blink, pulling out his cell phone "By the way, I was meaning to ask you for your phone number earlier, just in case you want to hang out sometime."

"Sorry, don't have a phone." Zero lied, an apologetic smile plastering itself habitually across his features as he patted himself down, shrugging offhandedly "Can't afford to waste money without an income you know."

In truth, the Tekkaman simply wasn't about to go around handing out his number to just anyone. The only ones that knew it were C.C, Kallen, and a select number of the Black Knights. In a world where the enemy controlled over a third of the planet, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Well, that's true I suppose…" Rolo sighed, shaking his head with a sigh, before pulling out a pen and a piece of paper "Still, if you ever get a hold of one, or simply want to get together, here's the number for the Ashford Student Council, one of us should be there during the day."

"Thanks." Zero offered, deciding to humor the kid, as he looked positively disheartened, only to blink in alarm as he espied a second number underneath the first, with accompanying lipstick marker, quirking an eyebrow at the cherub-faced teen.

"Ah…Madam president said to give you her private number if I bumped into you again." Rolo admitted, the cherub-faced Lamperouge flushing slightly from embarrassment "She was…quite determined on the matter…"

"I…see…" Zero muttered, turning the paper over, only for his eyes to widen as he realized it was actually a Polaroid picture, Milly Ashford posing teasingly up at him from the other side, dressed in a cat-cosplay outfit that left plenty to the imagination.

"As I said…" Rolo admitted, looking just as mortified as the Tekkaman as the latter hurriedly stuffed the picture out of sight "Most determined."

*******

_Viceroy's Estate._

"Tell me, Nunnally…" Emperor Charles Zi Britannia demanded, the emperor of Britannia conversing with the daughter he'd abandoned over via video-phone "Why would you request to become Viceroy of Area Eleven, after learning Zero had returned?"

"Because my entire life, I've lived under the protection of my elder brother, Lelouch." The blind Viceroy replied, her features calm, despite the nervousness in her heart. Though it was understandable, as Emperor Charles was a very imposing man "I may not know where he is at the moment." She continued "But I'm sure he's out there, watching over me."

Charles said nothing, his features as unreadable as ever, though if anyone had dared to comment on them, they might have noted his lips pursing, ever so slightly, as if something had unsettled the emperor.

But that was impossible, Charles Zi Britannia was as hard-lined as they came, the man had cast aside his crippled daughter and her elder brother without a moment's notice, and had done nothing to clear Euphemia's name. It was public knowledge that he disapproved of the specially Administrative Zone, but thus far he hadn't said anything on Nunnally's attempts to revive it.

"Be on your guard, Nunnally." The emperor muttered, his features grim "Remember, to let your guard down is to bare your throat to the enemy. If you wish to survive, you must be ruthless, cunning, above reproach…Zero has already claimed the lives of TWO of your siblings…do NOT give him reason to claim a THIRD."

"I will be careful, father." The blind Viceroy assured him, bowing her head in apparent submission, though anyone that knew the girl at all could tell that she didn't agree with her father's words in the slightest.

True, when she'd blindly stared down Euphie and Clovis' murderer, she'd been terrified, her very heart threatening to tear itself from her chest. But speaking with him, hearing the confusion and uncertainty in his words, she knew that there was more to this supposed revolutionary than a heartless killer.

'That…' she wondered, recalling how he'd held her close to him, the feeling of security that had washed over her as he held her in his armored arms 'And if he's truly my brother…then perhaps my enemies lies closer to home than I thought…"

* * *

And so the plot advances! And Zero and Rolo meet face to face!

What will come of this meeting of enemies?

Review to find out!

Kivala-Nunnally: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!

Kaguya-Hibiki: HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME FROM MY HUSBAND KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Belze: OI! *catching merchanise as it's flung through the air* Not the Ikki Tousen figurines!

R.R: Review to save the idiot's goods.


	20. Chapter 20

Belze: *using Trick Vent to secure his loot* Whew, thanks for those...thought my collection was doomed for a second there.

R.R: You're pathetic. *ducks under a stray fireball*

Belze: And you're short *ducks under random vampire bat* Anywho, here's the laetest chapter, but it might be a bit short due to constraints.

R.R: You're just trying not to God-Mode, no shame in that.

Belze: He turns into a quantum-powered space warrior capable of blowing up the sun, going up against Neo-Nazi retards in giant mechs, and you call that NOT god modding?

R.R: Hey, you're trying.

Kagu-biki: ONIBI!

Nunna-vala: ZANBA-KEN!

Belze: NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE MANGA LIBRARY!!!!

* * *

Chapter 19: From the Depths.

"Lost in memories?" C.C asked, the emerald haired witch smiling as she walked into the private quarters she'd been allotted onboard the ship with Zero, smiling softly to herself as Kallen jumped, the redhead trying to hide the Tekkaman's Zero helmet behind her back, looking like a child caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"That mask bear's a heavy burden." The witch noted, deciding not to tease the redhead too much, as she'd already had enough of that for one day "He who wears it bears not only the fate of Japan, but that of the world."

"I suppose…" Kallen muttered, pulling the mask from behind her, staring at her reflection in the opaque visor. A year ago, she'd have done anything to know who the man behind the mask had been, believing him to be the sole hope for her people.

Then Zero's requiem, and the revelation of Geass, had torn her world apart. On the one hand, she felt betrayed, that Zero…or rather Lelouch, had manipulated her, like a doll the entire time. On the other hand…it didn't change the fact that he had done so much for them, had fought and bled alongside them…

And she'd left him there, broken, alone, defenseless, at the mercy of their most hated enemy, who hadn't thought twice about leaving him to save his own skin.

"He doesn't blame you, you know." C.C pointed out, the immortal, green-haired witch startling the redhead out of her thoughts, her features unnaturally comforting "He wouldn't have let you remain at his side if he did."

"He doesn't REMEMBER that I betrayed him." Kallen pointed out, her tone bitter as she recalled how she'd simply stood there while Lelouch had needed help, "it isn't the same thing as being forgiven…" she frowned "Not only that…he's changed…he's not the same Lelouch as before…"

"You think so too?" C.C asked, the redhead looking up in surprise as the witch leant against the wall, hands behind her back "I think this is a vast improvement over the old Lelouch, he's more open, less secretive…" she smiled at the redhead coyly "Plus, you have to admit, he's certainly in better shape."

"C…C.C!!!" Kallen gasped, her face turning read as she dropped the mask, her mind whirling as she recalled the image of Zero's new physique, which she had to admit was MUCH more appealing than his slight, almost girlish one from a year prior.

"And his stamina has improved as well…" C.C noted offhandedly, enjoying herself all the while, as Kallen gaped at her like a landed trout "Why just the other day he went through one of Todoh's regimes without breaking a sweat, the old Lelouch couldn't even run one lap around the academy." She smirked at the redhead "Why, what did you think I was referring to?"

"I hate you…" Kallen hissed, once again wishing she could use the Gurren's Radiant Wave Surger on the Witch, only to look up as an alarm sounded overhead, Todoh's voice warning them all that they'd been spotted."

*******

_On the Surface..._

"This is the Britannian Military!" Suzaku called out over the speakers, the Knight of Seven's features grim as he eyed the suspicious tanker they had come across whilst on patrol "Your Vessel's registry and stated course are erroneous, heave-to at once! We will now conduct a forced inspection. Everyone on board is ordered to disarm and line-up on the deck, you have ten minutes to comply with our order."

The Knight sighed, standing back slightly as the countdown started, praying to whatever gods that would listen that this was simply a tanker that had gone off course, or if it wasn't that the people on board had the good sense to stand down. It wasn't that he wasn't resolved, Lord only knew he'd been resolved to this course from the moment he'd signed up for the military, all those years ago. But it was just so disheartening to have to keep killing people, simply because they refused to handle things peacefully.

"Sir Kururugi…" the captain called out, the Knight of Seven looking up with a start to find that his thoughts had run on a little longer than he'd thought, as the countdown had run out, wand was now flashing Zero repeatedly "It's time."

"I see…" Suzaku muttered, sighing in disappointment at the sight of the tanker's unchanged course and speed, a clear sign that they were ignoring the warning "Commence firing."

Almost immediately, the mortars on the battleships opened fire, sending a deadly hail of metal and fire into the night sky, like iron meteors. Massive Iron slugs tore through the night sky, detonating on contact with the stricken freighter, which ever so slowly began to sink beneath the waves, it's deck a mess of fire and shrapnel.

"We'll assume they're trying to escape underwater." Suzaku called out, his experience, coupled with the tactical training he'd received from Lord Guilford and the Britannian Military serving him well "Launch the Portland's."

"Sir! Target incoming from on high!" the helmsman yelled, Suzaku turning to stare at thew man in confusion, as the head's up display started flashing "Target isn't responding to our hails…it's currently diving at Mach 2.8! Altitude…85000?!"

'What?' Suzaku exclaimed, the Knight of Seven's eyes widening at the readings, wondering what on earth could possibly fly that fast without ripping apart. He soon got his answer as a purple light washed over the fleet, growing in intensity, a pillar of purple fire smashing into one of the battleships off the port side of his flagship, the vessel going up in flames.

"All communications with the damaged vessel have been cut off!" the communication's officer declared, his eyes wide and panicked as he turned to face the rest of the crew, who were looking on in horror as their sister-ship slowly began to sink below the waves.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" the captain shouted, the seaman's grizzelled features grim as he reigned in his men with professional calm and experience, the sailors promptly returning to their designated posts, "All guns, action stations!"

"Captain! Sir Kururugi!" the sailor in charge of the monitors called out, his face pale as he turned to eye the captain and Knight of Seven respectively "Sensors detect a massive energy reading coming from the prow!"

"Get me a visual!" the captain snapped, glaring at the main screen of the command bridge as it switched to a close-up of the sinking vessel, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a tall shadow on the prow "Magnify!"

The sailor did so, the image zooming in slowly, revealing a shadowy, armored figure standing on the prow of the stricken ship, arms crossed before him, one purple eye lighting up, as if to glare at the people looking at him on screen.

"It's Zero!" the captain gaped, his men letting out gasps of horror and shock at the sight of the armored warrior that had bested Lord Guilford on public television "Don't just sit there you idiots!" the captain snapped, slamming his fist on the console "All guns open fire!"

"Fire Asrocks!" Suzaku commanded, the captain nodding in understanding as he relayed the order to his men, the Knight of Seven turning on his heel and racing down the hallway "Buy me enough time to get to the Lancelot!"

"You heard the man!" the captain yelled, waving a hand at his men as he glared at the image of their foe "Let's show that armored bastard how we handle things in the navy!"

*******

_Atop the sinking ship..._

"How droll…I sunk their battleship." Zero noted, standing on the prow of the stricken vessel like a modernist statue, his arms crossed before him as he watched the guns on the remaining vessels turn towards him "Let's see…" he muttered, summoning his Tekk-Lancer, clicking the halves together with a flourish "Next…B-7…"

Stepping almost casually off the prow, the Tekkaman's thrusters flared to life, sending him rocketing towards the nearest vessel, coming in low to avoid the worst of the barrage of anti-aircraft fire that was headed his way.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-!" he snarled, abruptly changing direction, racing upwards, sending terrified flight deck operators sprawling as he dashed past, halting briefly in midair, before hurling his lancer at the bridge.

The weapon crashed into the command bridge like a buzz-saw, knocking out the windows and communications systems in one fell swoop, the crewmen running around like ants from a ruined hill as the weapon returned to his hand, the Tekkaman turning to gaze down on them, heedless of the countless shells that exploded around him.

"Really, such bad aim…" the Tekkaman muttered, sounding almost disappointed with such a poor showing the Britannian Navy were giving, as if he'd somehow expected more "And I went to all the trouble of leaving myself open…"

An anti-aircraft round rammed into his back, the Tekkaman staggering in mid-air, only to instantly right himself, his eyes narrowing as he rocketed towards the offending gun turret. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" he snarled, slashing the gun in half, detonating the remaining shells, the deck catching on fire as he turned to face the ship head on.

A missile rushed towards him, the Tekkaman extending a hand towards the projectile, catching it by the nose, only for the impact to crush the frame, detonating the warhead.

"We got him!" a crewman cheered, cries of jubilation rising amongst the survivors, only to be silenced as Zero's form appeared in the flames, the Tekkaman walking towards them, his armor completely unfazed by the attack.

"Getting better." The Tekkaman applauded, his purple eyes lighting up ominously as he held up his lancer before him "My turn."

*******

_Black Knight's Submarine..._

"Colonel Todoh! There's something happening on the surface!" one of the Black Knight's stationed on the radar called out, turning to face the samurai "It seems like the Britannian's are…firing on themselves?"

"Can you hijack the enemy transmissions?" the grimfaced Colonel demanded, his gloved hands resting on the pommel of his katana as he listened in to the reports "Get me information on the situation, now!"

"On it sir!" the technician mu his fingers blurring over the keyboard as he tried to hack into the communication's systems "I've got it! The signal's weak, but they're too focused on what's going on to notice us!"

"Patch it through." Todoh ordered, the Lieutennant Colonel's hawk-like eyes narrowing as he listened in on the enemy broadcast, trying to ascertain just what the devil was going on up on the surface.

"_We're –ksh- giving him all we –ksh-" _the Black Knights made out, over the sounds of explosions, gunfire, and screams_ "all hands, aban -ksh- hull breach! Scuttle the –ksh- dear god he's a monster! -ksh- o! Zero is- KSH!"_

"Zero." The Lieutennant Colonel breathed, snorting wryly even as the collective Black Knights let out cries of joy at their savior's timely arrival, "It would appear he hasn't lost his flair for dramatic entrances…" he muttered with a smirk.

"Sir, should we assist Zero-sama?" one of the technicians on deck asked, looking up at the grim-faced samurai in concern, even as the revelry went on around him "We can have the Gurren prepped for launch in a matter of…"

"No." Todoh cut in, shaking his head in denial "The Gurren is our only Knightmare until we resupply, we cannot risk it in such a close battle." He smirked slightly "Besides…I don't think Zero will need any help…quite the opposite in fact."

*******

_On the Surface..._

"Maintain encirclement!" Suzaku called out, the Lancelot Conquista launching from the hangar of the main flagship, the winged Knightmare jetting towards Zero's last location, the Knight's eyes narrowing as he targeted the Tekkaman with the Veres "ZERO!"

"Kururugi…" the Tekkaman muttered, turning to face the oncoming threat with an almost expectant to, tossing aside the broken form of one of the flight deck crew that had foolishly tried to attack him "About time you showed up-!"

The Tekkaman lunged to the side, narrowly avoiding a blast of Hadron energy, his purple eyes narrowing as he glared at the source.

"I missed…" Anya deadpanned, the pink haired Knight of Six's expression never changing as she readjusted her targeting array, bringing the Mordred's Staek Hadron cannon to bear on the Tekkaman for another barrage "Target locked…"

"Not this time!" Zero snarled, the Tekkaman's jets igniting, carrying the armored warrior out of the path of the second barrage of deadly Hadron energy, even as his shoulder panels opened up, the light within charging.

"Oh no you don't!" a jovial voice called out, the Tristan, in flight mode, launching it's slash harkens at the Tekkaman, knocking him out of his charging stance, even as the versatile frame switched to combat mode, it's double headed scythe twirling around it expertly "Can't let you go firing that thing at my partner."

"Gino, Anya," Suzaku called out over the radio, the Knight of Seven glad to see his fellow Knights, probably the first time since…ever really, as they moved into formation "Encircle him, don't let him get a chance to breath!"

"You got it!" Gino declared, winking at the Knight of Seven cheekily, only to curse as Zero got right in his face, the smaller, faster Tekkaman slicing off one of the Tristan's horns in passing before the Knight of Three could react "SON OF A-!"

"I don't have time for you, horn head!" Zero roared, his lancer coming around again for another slash, one that would have separated the Tristan's head from it's frame, had Suzaku not launched his own Slash harkens at the Tekkaman, driving him back from the Knight of three "Dammit!"

**"Zero, are you alright?"** Todoh called out over the radio that seemed to be built into the Tekkaman's helmet, the Lt. Colonel's voice calm, but lined with concern, apparently sensing that he may have jinxed the Tekkaman **"Shall we launch the Gurren?"**

"No need for that." Zero assured the man, the Tekkaman twirling like a jet-propelled acrobat in mid-air to avoid the onslaught of Slash harkens from the Knights of the Round "Focus your attention on the fleet!"

**"We don't have the munitions to take on such a fleet."** Todoh countered, his voice grim as he denounced such an option automatically **"We don't even have any means of combating their underwater Knightmares."**

"No need." Zero assured them, his eyes narrowing, the purple lights seeming almost calculating as he weathered another assault from the Mordred "50 degrees down trim, head for point L-14, crash dive, Full Ahead!"

**"You have a plan?"** Todoh asked, though even as he said it, the Lt. Colonel knew it was a rhetorical question. This was Zero after all, even if his memories had abandonned him, his strategic mind clearly hadn't.

"Fire all torpedoes to detonate dead ahead." Zero instructed over the radio, flying backwards as he spoke, releasing a stream of purple energy in the shape of miniature lasers from his palms, causing the approaching Tristan to veer off "Set detonators for forty seconds!"

*******

_On Board the Sub..._

"Straight in front of us?!" Tamaki repeated, the redhead, who only seconds ago had been cheering for Zero's comely arrival, and scant seconds before that, bemoaning the fact he was about to die a virgin, looking up in disbelief.

"But…there's no enemy there…" Ohgi agreed, the joint leader of the Black Knights looking up in understandable confusion at the speaker, as if questioning Zero's sanity "He wants us to open fire on the seabed?"

"What other choice do we have?" Kaguya demanded, the group turning as one to regard their financial backer, and Zero's official 'wife', if in name only as she stood tall and proud "We must put our faith in Zero-sama, as we always have."

"Agreed." Todoh opined over the radio, the grim faced general's eyes hardening as he turned to order his troops "Set detonators, then launch all torpedoes straight ahead!"

The Black Knights complied, the timed charges launching from the bays, shooting right past the oncoming Portlands, the pilots of whom began mocking their supposed bad aim. In actuality, the torpedoes collided right on target, burying themselves beneath the sea floor near a giant, underwater turbine, the timers slowly counting down as the battle raged on overhead.

*******

_On the Surface..._

"So this is your answer, Zero?" Gino called out, the cocky blonde piloting the Tristan expertly, his double bladed scythe twirling around him as he clashed repeatedly with the smaller Tekkaman "And to think, Viceroy Nunnally was so heartfelt in her invitation, you'll make her cry."

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you!" Zero growled, the Tekkaman feeling a peculiar sense of annoyance at this nerve of this cocky, upstart of a Britannian for being so familiar with the blind Viceroy.

"Yikes!" Gino yelped, the Tristan turning to narrowly avoid a slice that would have cut it in half at the waist "Touchy fellow aren't you?"the Knight of Three chuckled nervously "The ladies won't like that you know."

"And here I thought you couldn't get more annoying…" Zero growled, recalling the incident from the Academy "If the rest of the Round are as annoying as you, I'll be doing the world a favor when I wipe you all out!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Gino cracked, grinning excitedly, as he hadn't had a duel this exhilarating since the last time he'd spared with Nonnette, the Knight of Nine being one of the strongest of the Round, after Bismarck of course.

His jubilation was cut short however, as the two of them were forced to break apart to avoid being caught in another of Anya's Hadron blasts. "Hey Anya!" the blonde knight of three countered, frowning slightly at his pink haired partner over the view screen "What'd I tell you about firing that thing with friendly's in the line of fire?"

"You dodged, what's the problem?" Anya deadpanned, her tone sounding almost disappointed at the blonde and Zero's survival, only to flinch as Zero came at her from behind, his lancer slicing into the Mordred's flank "Ow…"

"Anya!" Suzaku yelled, the Lancelot racing to the Mordred's rescue, warding the Tekkaman off with a charged Veres shot, coming up alongside the damaged, heavy assault frame "Are you alright."

"He damaged my main gun…" Anya noted, and for the first time, Suzaku noting with a grimace that the Stark Hadron cannons had indeed been damaged, at least enough to prevent them from being fired during the battle, though he was surprised to note something that might have counted as…shock…in the pink haired Knight's tone "He damaged my gun…"

For some reason, Suzaku suddenly had a desire to be anywhere but directly next to the Mordred, a concern that came FAR too late, as the larger frame swatted him aside like a fly, sending his spiraling off at a tangent, the Mordred barreling towards Zero like a raging bull, launching everything it had at the Tekkaman.

"JESUS!" Gino yelped, the Knight of Three barrel-rolling out of the path of a stray missile, bringing the battered, smoke-stained Tristan up alongside the equally marked Lancelot "What got under her bonnet?"

"Note to self…" Suzaku muttered, the Knight of Seven watching as Zero was actually forced to retreat under the vicious assault of the larger, slower Knightmare "Do NOT damage the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannons."

"Amen to that…" Gino muttered, the blonde Knight of Three looking a little unnerved at his usually expressionless partner's sudden savagery.

*******

Zero Versus the Mordred...

"What the devil is your problem woman?!" Zero demanded, the Tekkaman actually a little unnerved at the level of savagery the Knight of Six was leveling at him as he was actually forced onto the defensive.

"You damaged my guns." Anya declared over the radio, the Knight of Six's usually deadpan tone now laced with something akin to ire as she let loose another salvo of missiles "NOBODY touches the guns…"

"Good grief, you Round members are a regular barrel of monkeys aren't you?" the Tekkaman muttered, slipping under the Mordred and slicing at the under carriage, coming out from under the larger frame, his lancer aimed at the unprotected flight system on the frame's back "Too bad monkeys aren't the best swimmers!"

Anya's response was to launch every proximity missile it had at the Tekkaman, the purple trails of their flight path lighting up the night sky like a firework's display as Zero backed off with a curse, shielding himself with his arms as they detonated against his armored hide.

"WE got him!" Gino whooped, the Knight of three grinning as he watched the missiles detonate, only to blink, staring alongside a grim faced Suzaku as the smoke cleared, revealing Zero, completely unscathed "Oh come on! What's it take to put a dent in this guy?!"

"More than you've got, Britannian." Zero mocked, the Tekkaman twirling his lancer, holding it behind him at an angle as he gestured for the Knights to come at him "Now then…I do believe that's enough of a warm up…"

"Zero!" Suzaku yelled, the Lancelot Conquista lunging forwards, sword in hand, ready to bring this battle to a close, Gino and Anya at his back, only to blink as a transmission from his ship caught his attention.

"Sir Kururugi!" a hysterical voice called out, the communications expert from the flagship appearing on the confused Knight of Seven's monitor, his face stricken as the rest of the crew ran about in the background "Bubbles!"

"What the-?!" Suzaku gaped, the emerald-eyed Knight of Seven looking on in horror as the entire fleet was enveloped in the rising bubbles, the ships capsizing one by one, as the crews attempted to bail out.

"Suzaku are you seeing this?!" Gino exclaimed, the Knight of three's face a picture of absolute disbelief as he hovered alongside Anya, who'd calmed down enough to look mildly surprised at this latest turn of events "This goes beyond calling for reinforcements, we're completely wiped out!"

"I always lose my toys in a bubble bath…" Anya noted offhandedly, the deadpan Knight of Six sounding almost...whimsical, which earned her an exasperated look apiece from Gino and Suzaku respectively "What?"

"Never mind!" Gino sighed, the haggard Knight of Three shaking his head at his partner's mercurial mood swings, honestly wondering what went through her head "All surviving units, pursue the Black Knights!"

"There will be no need for that." Zero countered, the Tekkaman hovering before them, his arms crossed, Lancer in hand as he gazed at them with his purple eyes "Now that your fleet has been disarmed, we can talk about the terms of your lady's offer."

"What?" Suzaku stammered, the Knight of Seven's emerald eyes widening in disbelief as he turned the Lancelot in mid-air to face the Tekkaman, as if unable to believe what he'd just heard over the speakers "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying," Zero announced, the Tekkaman hovering before the stunned Knights, his purple eyes cutting through the night sky like a beacon "that I, at the very least, am interested in hearing out Viceroy Nunnally's intentions for the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan."

* * *

Belze: And thus, the stage is set!

R.R: Now this is mind-FCK material.

Belze: Isn't it? He's already proven he doesn't NEED his Tekkaman powers to take them down a notch or ten, now he's playing the diplomat.

KAgu-biki: That's my hubby!

R.R: Weren't you fighting Nunnally?

Nunna-valla: *Smiling* Oh we got over it...after all, we have oh so much in common!

Belze: The majority of your relatives are assholes?

*RIDER NUT PUNCH X2!*

Belze: *clutching jewels*...my...legacy...

R.R: PHEAR teh short ones....


	21. Chapter 21

Belze: *still holding nuts* Goddamn loli's...

R.R: You were asking for it.

Belze: Thank god for the magicl power of Spandex or I'd be screwed right now.

R.R: It never ceases to amaze me how those suits can take so much damage.

Belze: What can I say? The japanese think of everything. Now let's ride.

* * *

Chapter 20: Terms and Conditions.

"Zero?" Kallen stammered, the redheaded pilot of the Gurren looking stunned at the Tekkaman's words, even as the rest of the Black Knights looked amongst themselves in confusion, a shocked Tamaki voicing his concerns vocally as he yelled at the Tekkaman over the intercom, Ohgi far to stunned to keep the man from making a fool of himself.

'What are you thinking Zero?' the school teacher wondered, looking at the Tekkaman's image over the view screen 'Didn't you learn anything from the last time? How can you be so willing to trust them?'

While the Knights voiced their displeasure at the current situation, only C.C, Todoh and Kaguya, and a bemused Rakshata held their silence. The Kyoto princess, naturally, was quite prepared to put her faith in her Husband's decisions, and was certain that, when he returned, he'd have more than adequate reasons for taking this risk. Rakshata, naturally, simply smiled coyly, having watched the battle with the Knights, recording the power output of the frames and Tekkaman for future reference. It seemed she'd been right to stick with the Knights, as Zero simply kept becoming more interesting by the minute.

C.C of course, never let anything get past her for long, the immortal witch simply chalking this up as another strategy on Zero's part, one that would be discussed upon in private.

And as for Todoh, the Military Leader of the Black Knights merely stood, hands resting on the pommel of his katana, his eyes remaining as impassive as ever as he listened to the Tekkaman's words.

'After all…' he muttered, his features softening by a scant hair as Tamaki yelled obscenities over the airwaves 'What kind of man would strike out at his own sibling?'

******_*_

_On the surface._..

"So you've agreed to the special zone?" Suzaku asked, the Knight of Seven narrowing his emerald eyes at the Tekkaman, who continued to hover before the Knights, his arms crossed and his purple eyes glowing "Do you honestly mean that? Or do you simply see it as a means to wash the blood from your hands?"

"I'm merely offering the Viceroy a chance to plead her case." Zero replied his tone calm and composed, compared to the silent anger in the Knight of Seven's "If she gives me a good enough reason to trust her, I see no reason why I shouldn't accept her offer."

"Is that really all it is?" Suzaku pressed, the Knight reigning in his anger at this scenario through sheer force of will, though it was a near thing "How do we know you won't simply repeat what happened the last time?"

"Suzaku…" Gino admonished, the grim faced Knight of Three cutting his younger comrade off with a stern look, the Tristan hovering alongside the Lancelot, it's lance held at it's side "We need to fall back for now."

"Understood…" Suzaku muttered, seeing the sense in the taller Knight's words, as they had to mount rescue operations for the capsized ships, the Knight sending a dark look towards his armored foe, who watched calmly as the Knights flew off to begin making preparations for the retrieval of their men.

*******

_Black Knight's Submarine..._

"Zero wants us to join the specially administrated zone?" Shougo wondered, the blue haired, bespectacled member of the Holy swords looking highly skeptical on the matter "What's he thinking?"

"Who Knows?" Chiba muttered, the female sword's arms crossed beneath her breasts as she scowled. She never did fully trust Zero, even after his revelation but she'd given him a bit of leeway when he surrendered official control of the Black Knights to Todoh "Did you know he was considering this, General Todoh?"

"No." Todoh countered, his features stern, but calmly reserved, his katana held in one hand as he waited for Zero to return "However, he didn't say he wanted to join…merely that he wishes to hear the Viceroy out."

"You don't think…" Ohgi began, the former school teacher's features grim as he held his chin, eyes awash with mixed emotions as he looked up at his fellow Leader "You don't think he actually agrees with her…do you?"

"He probably can't bring himself to be suspicious of a little blind girl." Urabe opined, the spiky haired sword nodding in understanding "I mean, she might be just a puppet, but perhaps if WE were the ones pulling the strings…"

"Zero-sama isn't the type to use children as pawns." Kaguya admonished, looking up at the spiky haired sword in disapproval "Perhaps he merely wishes to test the waters, to see if the enemy plans another betrayal."

"Kaguya's right." Tamaki insisted, the redheaded Knight grinning confidently as he squatted on the steps of the conference room, punching his palm "And once he's got 'em off guard, he'll swoop right in and nail 'em!"

"You're half right…" Zero called out, walking into the conference room, dressed in his normal clothes, the Knights snapping to attention at his arrival "Part of my reasons for wanting to speak with the Viceroy is to see just how much influence she has over her position."

"I see…" Todoh muttered, the grim faced Millitary leader nodding his head in approval "If she truly holds the reigns of power, and chose to instigate the zone of her own free will, then it may be that she's serious…"

"But on the other hand," Ohgi realized, the former second in command, now joint commander's eyes widening in stunned realization "if she's simply a puppet Viceroy, being used to garner sympathy…"

"Then we'd be walking into a trap." Zero agreed, his features solemn, even as he moved to extract a beaming Kaguya from around his neck, setting her down gently at his side "However, from my first encounter with her, I do not think she's the type to willingly take part in such an underhanded scheme." He grimaced slightly at the memory of that first meeting "She truly believes that peace can be brought about without fighting."

"So what…you're saying we should trust her?" Tamaki exclaimed, the redheaded, former resistance fighter looking up at the Tekkaman in stunned disbelief "C'mon Zero! She's obviously playing ya!"

"Tamaki!" Todoh barked, the grim faced former Soldier shooting the spiky haired rebel a warning look, silencing him before turning back to face his former commander "What do you propose we do then?"

"I think its due time I had another…chat…with Viceroy Nunnally." Zero muttered, the Knights looking between themselves in confusion as they watched the man walk off, a beaming Kaguya at his side.

*******

_Viceroy's Mansion..._

"I'd like you to please stick to the prepared manuscript this time." Alicia Lohmeyer instructed, the strict governess/assistant standing over Nunnally, watching her charge like a hawk as the blind Viceroy memorized her latest speech of a Braille pad.

"I was acting as Viceroy…" Nunnally began, trying to explain herself, once again, to the woman her father had assigned to keep an eye on her, only to be cut off once again, as always, by the older woman's disapproving tone.

"A Viceroy is not a king." The stern faced woman countered, looking down her nose at the stubborn child that she'd been charged with watching "They act as official representatives of the Emperor, ruling each area prudently on his behalf." She paused a moment to let this lecture sink in "We will support your attempt to revive the special zone THIS time," she frowned disapprovingly, having not expected the girl's daring to attempt such a thing "but henceforth, please consult with me on such matters beforehand."

Nunnally slumped, her little shoulders dropping slightly as she nodded her head, internally wondering just what good she could possibly do when her so called 'assistant' was hell bent on making sure she did as she was told.

'If it were Cornelia or Euhpie, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." The blind princess noted, flinching slightly at the memory of her elder half-sibling, gunned down by Zero the year before. 'Zero…Lelouch' she wondered, recalling the voice of the revolutionary, and the feel of his armored hand and frame, the memories intermingling with the memory of her brother's kind, gentle hands and voice 'what will you do…will you hear me out…or…?'

*******

_Ashford Academy..._

"You're taking a leave of absence?" Rivalz asked, looking up at the green eyed Knight of Seven. The Council had been working on the rooftop garden project when the Knight brought the subject up.

"Yeah," Suzaku admitted, the emerald eyed Knight of Seven leaning on the hoe he'd been using to flatten out the topsoil for the garden, looking apologetic "It looks like I'm going to be a little busy."

"Oh?" Milly pondered, the Ashford heir's tone coy as she mock pouted, pretending to be upset with the Knight of Seven as the rest of the council paused in their duties "And what about our plans for the garden?"

"Sorry Milly…" Suzaku offered, smiling apologetically at the blonde senior, knowing she was only trying to tease him, and doing a damn good job as always "I'll be sure to come back and help out if I get a break."

"That reminds me…" Shirley spoke up, the orangette looking up in sudden realization as she turned to regard the Knight "Suzaku, have you thought about Kallen?" she continued at the Knight's look of surprise "Isn't there some way you can help her out?"

"Yeah right!" Rivalz agreed, the blunet vice-president and Milly's erstwhile suitor turning to look at the stunned Knight of Seven with a concerned expression on his face "Like a plea bargain, or something like that…"

"I'll see what I can do…" Suzaku muttered awkwardly, a little caught off guard at the groups eagerness to help the redhead,sighing as they turned back to the task at hand, leaving him to his own thoughts.

'Truth be told…' he muttered, his features growing solemn as his thoughts turned to a different Black Knight…one that had been on his mind since the night of the party 'I think she's more than likely to do so…if Lelouch requests it of her…'

He frowned, recalling that fateful night, how the former prince had coldly talked down to Nunnally, denying her existence as his sibling, only to apparently suffer a minor breakdown when he almost killed her.

'Have you really lost your memories…Lelouch?' Suzaku wondered, not for the first time, as he went through the routine of the day, leaving the academy halfway through the day to attend a meeting with the security council, and later overseeing the deployment of the new troops 'And if you have forgotten…to what extent? Do you even remember that you killed Euphie?' he frowned at the memory of that fateful day 'And if you do…then why? Surely there had to be another way…'

"KURUGI SUZAKU!" a voice called out, the Knight of Seven snapping out of his daze in time to see a man in the uniform of a Britannian soldier charging him, a knife in his hands and a snarl on his lips "TRAITOR! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Suzaku cursed, knowing instinctively that the man was too close for him to effectively dodge. He'd been caught completely off guard, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even seen the man coming until he'd called out.

'_**LIVE!'**_

Almost instinctively, the Knight of Seven moved, his eyes tracking the path of the blade, which seemed to be moving in slow motion, his hand latching onto the would-be assassin's wrist, flipping him over in a perfect judo throw to land on his back, the weapon dropping to the floor with a clatter.

'What was…' the Knight wondered, his features solemn as his consciousness returned, frowning down at the fallen assassin in confusion, even as soldiers ran up to him, their weapons drawn 'Again…just like on Kamine Island…'

"Sir Kururugi!" the leader of the troop called out, coming to a halt in front of the Knight of Seven, his men pulling the assassin to his feet "Are you alright sir?"

'Lelouch…' Suzaku muttered, even as he ordered the men to take the assassin away 'You used your Geass on me…ordering me to live, despite my own wishes…' he narrowed his eyes 'Just what are you trying to accomplish…Lelouch?'

*******

_Prince Schniezel's Research Facility..._

"I'm back, Nina." Canon Maldini called out, the personal assistant of 2nd Prince Schniezel el Britannia walking into the lab, his lord following close behind as they greeted the bespectacled leader of project F.L.E.I.J.A.

"Hello," Schniezel greeted, the tall, charismatic Prime Minister and 2nd prince of the Britannian Empire smiling at the short, bespectacled girl as she turned to face them in surprise "It's been a while."

"When did you get back from the EU?" Nina asked, the former xenophobe standing up straighter in the presence of her benefactor. Her hair was done up in an elaborate style that accentuated her features, and she'd lost her formerly shy stance.

"Just a short while ago." Canon offered with a kind smile, the tall brunet walking before his liege as they greeted the other members of the research team "I just completed peace negotiations with the French."

"In that case, you should keep pushing forward." Nina suggested, referring to the rest of the EU, which were still stubbornly resisting the Pax Britannia. Really? What were those Numbers thinking? Prince Schniezel really was to kind to offer them a way out.

"If you press victory too hard or too fast, you invite in defeat." Schniezel countered sagely, accepting a clipboard from one of Nina's assistants as he smiled at her "In every corner of the world, people look for hope. Our victories can trample that hope underfoot…that can true of enemies and allies…everyone has something they yearn for."

"I…I see…" Nina muttered, averting her eyes, chastised despite the gentleness of the prime minister's words, even as she allowed herself to be lead off by Canon, the three of them clambering into Schneizel's coach. "The experiments are continuing," she assured the prince, looking him in the eye as she spoke "I won't squander the faith you've shown in me your grace, I promise."

She flinched as Schniezel looked up from reading her report, looking down at her lap with a solemn expression "I haven't forgotten…during the Black rebellion…" she grimaced at the memory of how she'd tried to kill Zero, back when the Black Knights invaded the academy "my prototype was a failure, but if you give me a little more time, I'm certain I can build one that works."

"You were thinking of Euphie." The prince stated, looking the former xenophobe in the eyes, his expression solemn "You did all of it for her sake." His features turned downcast "History may remember her as a tragic figure, but I still believe in my sister and wish to honor her memory." He looked the girl in the eyes once more "As do Cornelia and Nunnally, and Canon and Suzaku, and many others whose lives she touched." He smiled at her regally, "You believe in her too, and so that is why I place my trust in you."

"Thank you, your highness." Nina offered, smiling up at the handsome, charismatic 2nd prince, her eyes filled with absolute trust and adoration "I'll get it working any day now…" he features hardened suddenly "And when I do…Zero will finally pay for his crimes."

At the same time Nina said those words, a gathering of a different sort was taking place in the Viceroy's mansion in Area Eleven.

*******

_Viceroy's Mansion...Area Eleven...._

"Should I really be here for this?" Cecile asked, looking around nervously, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she took in the tense atmosphere, wishing she'd come in her military uniform instead of her new evening dress.

"You wanted to see Zero, didn't you?" Lloyd asked coyly, the foppish Earl of Pudding lounging lazily in his armchair, his chin resting on his hand as he smiled at the screen before him, waiting for the man himself to arrive.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku offered, the Knight of Seven turning his head to his female colleague, knowing she wasn't used to such situations "All the other rooms are being used for Special Zone preparations."

"I see…" Cecile noted, the blue haired technician and Suzaku's team support from his days as a simple soldier smiling gratefully at the Knight of Seven "you have to keep this confidential too I guess."

"Is there some…diplomatic reason for that outfit?" Lohmeyer demanded, the sour faced governess looking down her nose at Cecile's outfit, which displayed more of her cleavage and torso than was appropriate...at least for such an important discussion.

"Here it comes now…" Lloyd noted with a hint of bemused intrigue, cutting off Cecile's startled apology as the screen before them blurred into life, a familiar masked visage appearing before them all.

"Greetings…Knights of the Round." Zero called out, the Tekkaman dressed, once more, in the more familiar guise the Britannians were used to, rather than his Tekkaman form "I'm glad we could have this conversation…" he paused, a sense of disapproval visible in his stance "However…I do not see the viceroy among you."

"We don't need to worry here with the details." Suzaku countered, the Knight of Seven's features stern as he locked gazes with his enemy/former friend. 'And I really don't want her to have to see this anyway...'

"I beg to differ." Zero countered, his tone equally stern, brooking no argument, Cecile backing off slightly from the man's tone alone "My conditions were to hear the Viceroy out, if she cannot be 'troubled' to do so, then I see no reason to speak at all."

"Excuse me…" Lloyd cut in, the Earl of Pudding smiling at the masked man, leaning forwards in his seat as he spoke "I just wanted to ask you, are you the same zero from before?" His smile turned coy "Or are you a brand new one? Pardon my suspicions, but the old Zero certainly wasn't as…direct as you."

"I am Zero." The masked man spoke up, his features hidden, but his tone betraying his emotion as he turned to regard the reclining Earl of pudding with a hidden look "Regardless of past or present, that is who I am."

"A philosopher…" Lloyd mused, though internally, he was a little unnerved by the presence the man seemed to emit through a simple video image. It took a lot to make Lloyd loose his cool, usually only damage to the Lancelot managing to make him show any emotion other than detached smugness, but the Earl of pudding found himself unnerved by the man's hidden stare. it was like having a targeting reticule aimed at his forehead.

"You said you'd stop fighting and join in the Special Zone." Gino spoke up, the Knight of Three diverting the vigilante's attention from the Earl of pudding, much to Lloyd's relief "But do you have full consensus on that from all the Black Knights?"

"As I said before, I am not willing to speak on the matter without Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia present." Zero stated, his tone making Cecile flinch, even as the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees "And since she's not here…"

"Wait!" a voice called out earnestly, the group turning to stare, as one, at the sight of Nunnally vi Britannia, the blind princess rolling into the room on her motorized chair, her features composed despite her call.

"Nunnally?" Suzaku wondered, turning to look at his childhood friend's younger sister in confusion, only to blink as the viceroy moved past him without a word, her chair coming to a stop just in front of the Knight of Seven's seat.

"Good evening, Viceroy." Zero greeted, Cecile blinking as she thought she heard traces of…tenderness…in the masked man's words, as his image bowed on the screen politely "I trust you've been well?"

"Quite well, thank you." Nunnally assured the man, apparently completely at ease with speaking with her siblings' murderer "I apologize for being late, but the preparations for the Special Zone have been piling up, so I must have missed the memo."

Suzaku flinched at the backhand remark, knowing full well that he'd arranged for the meeting to be kept a secret from the blind angel. Apparently he hadn't covered it up as well as he hoped.

"Be that as it may," Nunnally continued, her features turned towards the screen with an inquisitive expression "Continuing where Sir Weinberg left off, do you have the support of the Black Knights? Will they join you in the Special Zone?"

"They will." Zero admitted, his tone confident and reassuring, Cecile quirking an eyebrow at Lohmeyer's pursed lips, even as Nunnally's shoulders relaxed "Not only that, but an additional one million people have been mobilized."

"A million?" Cecile gasped, gaping at the screen in awe, even as Lloyd quirked an eyebrow coyly, Gino releasing an impressed whistle from the side. It would seem that the Japanese people's support of the Black Knights hadn't diminished as much as they'd hoped.

"I see," Nunnally spoke up, the blind Viceroy smiling at the news that so many were willing to take part, cutting off Suzaku before the Knight of Seven could speak up, her features inquisitive "and will they all participate?"

"All of them are united in their decision." Zero assured her, his tone solemn, almost reverent, but again laced with a gentleness that was surprising to the onlookers "That is, if you can assure their safety."

"Their safety is not an issue." Nunnally assured the masked man, earning a scowl from Lohmeyer, which the former lamperouge felt despite her blindness, but ignored "However…I'm afraid the same cannot be said for you."

"I had assumed as much…" Zero admitted solemnly, the masked revolutionary's tone decidedly grim as he inclined his head in understanding "There's too much bad blood between Britannia and myself."

"Got that right…" Gino muttered, the tall Knight of Three shaking his head with a wry snort, only to flinch as he felt Suzaku's reprimanding glare, as well catching sight of Nunnally's hurt frown "Erm…sorry."

"It is no matter." Zero assured them, his tone firm, as if he were ignoring the Knight of Three's outburst, and the Knight altogether for that matter "The matter is quite simple really…the Black Knights shall participate…" he paused for effect "and I shall allow myself to be exiled."

"Say what?!" Suzaku stammered, gaping at the screen in shock, even as Nunnally looked up in surprise. Even Lloyd seemed surprised by this turn of events, taking his chin off his knuckles to blink at the man.

"It is the only logical option." Zero admitted "To offer me sanctuary within the Special Zone would place the Viceroy in a dangerous position. As a public enemy of the Empire, it would be wiser to punish me, by sending me into exile."

"But…what about the Black Knights?" Nunnally asked, the blind viceroy's features torn between confusion and pleading, as she gazed blindly at the screen, as if she wanted to ask more, but was unable to due to the other listeners.

"She's right you know…" Lloyd pointed out, the Lord of Pudding standing up from his seat with a wry smirk on his face, walking up to stand beside the viceroy "If word of this gets out you'll be strung up by your own people."

"I highly doubt that." Zero countered, the Earl of pudding shivering once more at the absolute certainty in the man's tone "Nevertheless, that is exactly why I've taken the precaution of keeping these talks secret."

"But…" Nunnally spoke up, her voice quavering, her features torn, as if she was struggling both to speak and keep herself from saying the wrong thing, her fingers curling into her skirts as she gripped them desperately "I can't-!"

"Area laws Section twelve, paragraph eight." Lohmeyer spoke up, the grim faced spinster of a governess turning to regard her charge with a stern expression, fixing her glasses as she did so "It is within the Viceroy's power to apprehend subversive or rebellious elements and send them into exile."

"Ms Lohmeyer!" Suzaku countered, the Knight of Seven getting to his feet with an angry, conflicted expression, his emeral eyes locking onto Nunnally's governess' with a glare "Are you suggesting we let Zero go?"

"I'm simply stating the legal basis of action." The bespectacled woman countered, turning her features to the side as she spoke, her eyes closed for emphasis, though Suzaku could FEEL her disdain for his burst of emotion.

"In that case," Zero called out, the gathered Britannians turning once more to gaze at his image on the screen "You can make the announcement at the opening ceremonies." He turned, facing Nunnally head on, before inclining his head in a stage bow, his hand over his heart "Good evening…Viceroy…" his head tilted towards a startle Cecile "And ms. Croomy, I commend you on your choice of dress."

And with that, the masked revolutionary vanished, leaving behind a grim faced Suzaku, a distraught Nunnally and a blushing Cecile, who found herself caught between Lohmeyer's disapproving glare, and Lloyd's wry smirk.

* * *

And So Zero pulls off yet another round of Mind Rapery.

Lelouch: God damn I'm good.

C.C: That you are.

Kyugan: What new trials will they face, and how will Nunnally react to Suzaku's attempt at subterfuge?

R&R to find out!


	22. Chapter 22

Belze: Thanks to the magical power of spandex, and a missile proof codpiece, I'm back and ready to rumble!

Odin: Foolish mortal.

Belze: Wha-?!

**PIMP SMACK VENT!**

Belze: *Smashed through a house...* Son...of a hippo's...left...nut...

* * *

Chapter 21: We, as a nation.

"Well now." Gino whistled, the Lanky Knight of Three leaning on Suzaku's shoulder, a confident smirk on his face as he gazed at the blurry screen, where not two seconds ago, Zero had agreed to allow himself to be exiled "This is a pretty sweet deal, if the big terrorist runs away, the little terrorists will shake n' quake and disappear!"

"Perhaps…" Suzaku muttered, his features grim as he glared at the screen torn between confusion and anger at Lelouch taking the apparent, cowards way out 'But something tells me that there's more to this…Lelouch was never the type to run off with his tail between his legs…'

"Viceroy Nunnally." Lohmeyer called out, the Knight of Seven snapping out of his thoughts to see the woman standing at the Viceroy's side "I think it's time we left, we have much still to do before the night is through."

Nunnally was silent, the Viceroy's face turned towards the static-filled screen, as if expecting Zero to return, her features torn between loss and disappointment, as if she'd wanted to speak more with the man.

"Viceroy." Lohmeyer called out sharply, the blind angel jumping slightly in her chair, turning to look up at the governess, feeling the full force of the scowl the elder woman was bearing down at her "We need to go."

"Y-yes…" Nunnally agreed, taking a breath to steady herself, her features composed as she turned her chair around and rolled past, inclining her head slightly towards Lloyd and Cecile in passing, only to wordlessly move past Suzaku, who flinched at the non-verbal barb.

"Ouch…" Gino winced, the lankey Knight of Three looking at the saddened Knight of Seven with abject sympathy in his eyes, patting him companiably on the shoulder "You're on your own for this one pal…"

"Thanks a lot Gino…" Suzaku muttered, a sarcastic look on his face as he glared at the unrepentant Knight of Three 'Considering you got me into this mess…'

Anya, who'd been sitting silently throughout the entire exchange, quirked an eyebrow after the blind, crippled viceroy, watching as Suzaku hurried after her, trying to garner the girl's attention.

"She's stronger than she looks." The Knight of Six noted, updating her blog as she spoke, snapping a picture of the departing figures with her phone.

******_*_

_River, Tokyo settlement.._.

"Our legal councilors have confirmed that exiling Zero would be appropriate and within precedent." Suzaku noted, the Knight of Seven standing alongside a silent Nunnally, as they visited the Fuji Mausoleum, to pay respects to those that died. "All in all," he continued, looking out across the lantern lit water "I think it's for the best…"

"Suzaku." Nunnally spoke up, the blind viceroy's features neutral, but her tone silenced the Knight all the same "Why didn't you tell me about that Zero wished to speak with me?"

Suzaku flinched, knowing from the girl's tone that she was both hurt and angry with him, not a good combination to be sure. "Forgive me." He begged, his features apologetic as he averted his gaze "What with everything that's happened, and your preparations for the Special Zone…"

"Don't lie to me, Suzaku." Nunnally cut in, her voice trembling slightly, but laced with a strength that all the women of the Imperial family seemed to share "I overheard you talking with Gino while on the way to a conference session. You had no intention of letting me speak with Zero."

Suzaku flinched again, looking away in shame at being caught out, cursing himself for forgetting the blind girl's impeccable sense of hearing, and Gino for being the loudmouth he was.

"How can I trust you to stand by my side, if you insist on doing things behind my back?" Nunnally asked, her features downcast, her shoulders trembling as she suppressed the urge to cry, not wanting Lohmeyer to have the satisfaction of having another thing to lecture her about.

"My…apologies…" Suzaku offered again, the Knight of Seven's battered heart wrenching at the sight of the blind young girl's obvious anguish, kicking himself once again for his ill-advised decision to use her as bait "It shall not happen again."

"Please see that it doesn't…" Nunnally sniffed, the blind viceroy wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, before holding up a carved, floating candle she'd brought with her, extending it towards the Knight "Could you place this for me?"

"Certainly…" Suzaku agreed, accepting the pink candle from the girl, smiling softly as he espied Euphemia's nickname cut into the side, setting it on the water with a reverent expression on his face. "Euphie…" he called out, eyeing the candle as it drifted off among the others "We're going to make your dream a reality…a peaceful and gentle world…for you…"

"And for my brother…" Nunnally spoke up, Suzaku starting at the viceroy's words, looking over his shoulder at the girl's concerned, yet determined features "Wherever he may be, I hope he finds peace."

"…yes…" the Knight of Seven agreed, his feelings mixed as he watched the candle drift off amongst it's fellows "For Euphie…and Lelouch…"

*******

_Old Tokyo Ghetto..._

"Miyuki-san." Zero greeted, the Tekkaman dressed in his street clothes as he walked out of the shadows, looking down at the woman as she knelt on the river bank, pushing a small, lit candle out onto the water "Is that for your brother?"

"Yes," the Japanese woman admitted, smiling sadly as she watched the candle float off to join the countless others that had flowed downstream from the settlement "Did you come to pay your respects as well?"

"Not really," Zero countered, though the Tekkaman didn't mean any offence "I was looking for you, and someone said they'd seen you here." He shrugged offhandedly "Besides…I don't have anyone to remember."

"It's so sad…" Miyuki sighed, looking out across the candle lit waters with a reverent expression, her baby held in one arm "So many lost their lives, some before the war, some after…" she sighed, her eyes closing inn sadness "And more will likely die before the year is through."

"At the very least they're fortunate to have those who would light a candle for them." Zero noted, the Tekkaman looking out across the candle-strewn waters with a solemn expression "I doubt I'll be so lucky."

"That's not true." Miyuki countered, the Tekkaman looking up at the woman as she stood up, adjusting her baby so she held most of the weight on her hip "You gave the Japanese people hope, twice now, when word spread of your death, it devastated them." She smiled at him "And now, you've given it to them again…"

"I only did what I had to do." Zero countered, looking into the woman's eyes with a solemn stare, a little unnerved by the kindness there "When it's all over, I doubt they'll have much use for me."

"Then at the very least, you have me." Miyuki assured him, smiling at the stunned Tekkaman as she embraced him in a one armed hug, like a mother embracing her child, her own infant resting gently between them "Good or bad…I'm glad I got to meet you…Zero."

The Tekkaman stood there, for once completely lost on how to react. Images of a tall woman with long, dark hair flashed before his mind, her smiling features obscured by light and faint flashes of pain, her arms wrapping around him in a similar gesture.

Awkwardly, the Tekkaman returned the hug, patting the taller woman on the back, his eyes closed as he took in the scent of soap and baby powder that composed the mother and child, before stepping back, his features resolved. "I have to go." He offered, nodding slightly towards the older woman, before turning on his heel and walking off into the night.

"Be careful…Zero." Miyuki prayed, holding her child to her bosom, as she watched the young Tekkaman slip away "Remember…you aren't alone."

*******

_Special Administrative Zone site, the next day..._

"This is the area of the Shizuoka ghetto that will soon become the special zone." A reporter called out, soaring overhead in a news VTOL as he and his cameraman took in the sight of over a million Elevens, gathered below in support of the Viceroy's ambition "A huge number of Elevens have already gathered for the opening ceremony. As there are over a million people here, verifying personal ID's will have to wait until after the event. The presence of this many elevens is a clear testament to the immense power and influence that Zero still commands."

"What they don't know is that Zero's already betrayed them all." Gino noted smugly, listening to the news report as he watched as the Tristan, fully repaired from it's battle with the Tekkaman, was prepped for deployment.

"You think there'll be a riot?" Claudio asked, one of the surving members of the Glaston Knights sounding a little anxious, but not unduly so. Rioters were little more than ants to a Knightmare after all.

"If there is, we'll have the perfect excuse for a full-scale crackdown." Gino replied with a confident smile, clambering into hisKnightmare and firing up the engines "Just remember, we don't move until THEY do, got it?"

"Yes, My lord."

*******

_Chinese consulate transport..._

"Thank you for coming," Li Xingke offered, the temporary Chinese consul gazing out at the gathered masses below, as the plane taking him back to the Federation passed over head "And for taking me back home."

"Are you alright with this now?" Zhou Xianglin asked, the female military aide turning to look over at her superior officer in concern. After all, this mission must have been hell for Xingke, what with his condition...

"Of course," Xingke assured her "I was just an acting consul, once a new consul has been appointed, I simply have to return home." He turned to look at the woman "Besides, this is an excellent opportunity."

"But what about the Black Knights?" Xianglin asked, the stern faced, redheaded beauty referring to the 'information' that Xingke had shared with her earlier. Truth be told, she had to admit even SHE was looking forward to the next act.

"The request I made to Britannia yesterday should set us up for the future." Xingke assured her, sitting back in his seat, only to cover his mouth with the back of his hand as he started coughing.

"Xingke-huixia!" Xianglin exclaimed, the millitary aide, and one of Xingke's closest comrades, getting out of her seat with a look of concern as she stood over her longhaired friend, patting his back comfortingly "Are you alright?"

"Don't be concerned." Xingke assured her, smiling wryly, almost self-mockingly, as he wiped blood from his lips "I just have to last a little longer."

*******

_S.A.Z, podium..._

"People of Japan." Nunnally called out, her features displayed on a digital screen, and her voice amplified to be carried over the airwaves and the masses "Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone." She smiled at the masses "I am overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help, so that we can make history together."

She bowed slightly, her hands on her knees in a perfect rendition of Japanese culture, though she remained seated in her chair. As she straightened up, a grim faced Lohmeyer stepped forward, speaking into a microphone as she did so.

"Now then," the governess called out, her lips pursing at the sight of so many Elevens gathered in one place, "before the ceremony officially begins, there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero." He narrowed her eyes at the masses, which remained eerily silent despite the mentioning of the Revolutionary's name "As imperial subjects, all those participating in the Japan Special Zone will have criminal charges against them reduced, and Criminals that are class three or lower will have their sentences suspended."

She scowled as THAT got a rise out of the masses, several muted mutters starting up, as the Elevens discussed this revelation amongst themselves. "However," she called out, deciding to put an end to their unity once and for all "the instigator of the murder of former Viceroy Colaris cannot be forgiven, therefore under Special Area Law, Section Twelve, Paragraph Eight, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile."

*******

_Ashford Academy, Student Council Room..._

"Huh?" Milly Ashford wondered, the blonde Ashford heir sitting forward in her seat in confusion, as she watched the broadcast in the Student council room, along with an equally surprised Shirley and Rivalz, and a solemn Rolo.

"Only Zero?" Shirley wondered, the orange haired Fennette blinking in abject confusion at this latest revelation, for as much as she hated Zero for killing her father, agreeing to something like this just didn't seem like him at all.

"So that means…" Rivalz muttered, the blue haired secretary frowning in confusion as he stared at the screen, as if wondering when Zero was going to show up to accept or refuse this fate he'd 'agreed to' "He gets to run away…all by himself?"

"Can you blame him?" Rolo asked, the cherub-faced teen looking at the secretary with a confused, earnest expression "He all but declared war on the Emperor, if it were me, I'd take any chance I could to get away."

"Perhaps…" Milly muttered offhandedly, a hand going to her chin as she narrowed her blue eyes at the screen, her features unreadable, even tpo the sharp eyed Rolo "But that doesn't sound like Zero at all…"

"Thank you, my Britannian friends." Zero's voice called out, the council jumping as Nunnally's face was replaced by Zero's masked visage on the big screen "I am grateful for your lenient treatment."

*******

_Specially Administated Zone..._

"Zero…" Nunnally called out, looking up, her features torn between joy and sorrow at the sound of the revolutionary's modulated voice "So you came after all…"

Unseen by the Viceroy, her assistant, Ms Lohmeyer, scowled darkly, as she he'd half expected the revolutionary to sneak off with his tail between his legs. Not that it mattered, with a simple call to Lord Guilford, she could have the man sniped from afar. If a riot kicked up as a result…well then they'd be quite within their authority to silence them.

"Show yourself Zero!" Suzaku called out, Lohmeyer grimacing as the Knight of Seven stepped in front of her and the blind Viceroy, his arms spread wide to show he was unarmed "I'll escort you safely out of the country myself, I guarantee it."

"A generous offer." Zero noted over the airwaves, his tone honest, but underlined with a firmness that caused many to shift nervously "However, I do not desire to be in your debt, Kururugi Suzaku." He held up one gloved finger "But, since you're here…I have a question for you…" he lowered the digit, his masked gaze seeming to bore into the Knight of Seven's eyes "What does it mean to be Japanese…no, to be a nation?"

"What?" Suzaku asked, the green eyed Knight of Seven turning to face the screen head on, his face a mask of confusion, lined with a healthy amount of suspicion, wondering just what his old friend turned enemy was up to.

"Is it language?" Zero prodded, the masked revolutionary's tone demanding and overpowering as he continued to gaze down at the Knight of Seven from behind his mask, which seemed to fill the screen "Territory? Bloodlines?"

"No!" Suzaku countered, the Knight of Seven placing a hand to his chest, the other held out to the side as he frowned up at the screen, his emerald eyes fild with conviction "That's not it! It's in the heart!"

"Then, Sir Kururugi, we are in agreement." Zero noted, the Knight of Seven blinking in confusion at the revolutionary's words, "A feeling within, of belonging, dignity, pride!" a gloved hand came to the man's chest "A culture is carried in the heart, you're Japanese no matter where you are!"

"And what does that have to do with you running away by yourself?" Suzaku demanded, a feeling of premonition washing over him as he reminded the assembled masses of exactly what their leader was doing, only to blink, whipping round at the sound of countless smoke containers going off, the million gathered Japanese participants vanishing under the dense cover of smoke.

"I figure they'd try something…" Lohmeyer muttered, the grim faced governess' predictions confirmed as she prepared herself to give the signal, even as a security team assembled around a confused Nunnally.

"Hold your fire!" Suzaku called out, the Knight of Seven trying to calm the assembled security forces down before shots could be fired, much to Lohmeyer's disdain "They haven't made any hostile moves yet!"

He trailed of, eyes narrowing as a familiar masked visage appeared in the smoke, his hand coming up once again to ward off the snipers that had no doubt already locked onto the figure.

"Well now…" Lohmeyer noted, a hint of grudging respect in her tone as she stepped up alongside the grim faced Knight of Seven "So he was on the Grounds this entire time…"

She trailed off, her eyes widening in stunned horror as the smoke cleared, revealing not one, not two, but over a million figures, and for some reason, one dog, clothed in the familiar garb and mask of the most wanted man on the face of the earth.

"What the?!" Suzaku stammered, the bewildered Knight of Seven's emerald eyes widening in shock as he took in the sea of Zero standing before him, completely thrown for a loop by this latest turn of events.

*******

_Air above the S.A.Z..._

"So this is his plan!" Gino growled, the Knight of Three scowling in grudging amazement as he took in the scene below "Despite our overwhelming firepower…he figured out a way to move over a million people!"

*******

_Speakers throughout the area..._

"Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile!" the Zero on the screen proclaimed, raising a fist in the air, as if to rally his army, or rather small nation of doppelgangers into action "Since we are all Zero, we must all leave this country at once!" he held a hand up to his mask "No matter where we go, we ARE Japan, for we carry it in our hearts!" he gestured, his gloved hand aimed at the cameras, as if signaling for his people to rally forth "Let us all set out for a new land!"

"Yeah!" one zero, whose uniform was a lighter shade of purple than the original's cheered, twirling on one foot to face the others, arms held wide "Come on all you Zeros! Lets go to a new land!"

"Time to get exiled everybody!" another Zero, this one decked out in a light brown outfit, twisting and turning excitedly, pulling off muscle poses as he crowed, "We're all Zero, so we're all getting out of here!"

"Don't panic!" Lohmeyer called out, the governess trying to rally the troops as she glared out into the masked mass of Elevens. 'How DARE these cultureless monkeys try to pull a fast one on us?!' she snarled, trying to determine which of the multitude of Zeros was the genuine article, if he truly was hiding himself amongst the numerous fakes "It's a bluff! There's no way he can transport a million people."

"Ms. Lohmeyer!" one of the security personnel called out, rushing up onto the stage despite her prior instructions, pulling up alongside the woman and leaning in to whisper frantically in her ear "We just got word from the port authority…"

"The port?" the woman repeated, her bespectacled eyes widening as a sickening feeling of apprehension washed over her like cold dread "They wouldn't-! The Chinese federation asked for safe passage for-?!"

"Yes…" the security man muttered, his features grim as he gazed off towards the port, where what appeared to be a large, white mountain of ice, surrounded by a metal dock, drew steady closer "The iceberg ship, but the applicant has already left the country…"

*******

_The port..._

"We're getting on THAT?" one of the multitude of Zeros asked, the entire masquerade gaping at the massive atoll of metal and ice that was drawing ever closer to the former Japanese shoreline "But it's all ice! Wont it melt?"

"We'll be fine…" another Zero, clearly a woman, the distinctive confident tone easily recognizable as Rakshata's, as if her ever present pipe wasn't enough of a give away "The Iceberg Ship is indestructible, it has so much insulating polymer super berthier film the ice will never melt."

"Elevens!" a voice called out, the crowd turning to face a scowling Villetta Nu as the Baroness landed before a cluster of Zero's, holding up her Military ID and leveling her handgun at the nearest member of the throng "Take your masks off!"

"Britannian witch!" the dark brown Zero growled, the tone easily recognizeable as that of Tamaki to those who knew him, the hot-tempered Knight going for his sidearm, only to be held off by another Zero, dressed in a lighter brown.

"Don't shoot! the man ordered, standing in front of the grim faced Villetta, VERY aware that his position placed her handgun right at the back of his head "Don't let them drag us into a fight, that's not why we're here!"

'That voice!' Villetta exclaimed, the recently promoted baroness' eyes widening in recognition, gaping up at the brown-clad zero in surprise, moving her handgun to point straight up in the air out of reflex "Ohgi, is that you?"

"Uh no…" the former schoolteacher flinched, trying to disguise his voice as best as possible cursing his masks lack of a voice modulator like the original Zero's "I am Zero."

Villetta, clearly not convinced, tried to peer into the man's mask, her golden eyes torn between suspicion and yearning, but unable to reach out and confirm her suspicions by the viceroy's decree that, unless provoked, they were forbidden to so much as TOUCH any of the elevens gathered here.

*******

_Viceroy's Podium..._

"Sir Kururugi!" Ms. Lohmeyer called out, the irate looking governess loading her personal firearm with scowl on her bespectacled face "We can't let a million laborers leave the country! Make an example of-!"

"You will do no such thing!" Nunnally called out, the governess turning, shocked, to see the Viceroy standing, in a manner of speaking, right behind her, a neutral-featured Anya at her back "We gave our word as Viceroy that no elevens would be harmed."

"Zero!" Suzaku implored, turning to face the screen while the two women bickered, his face a mask of desperation as he tried to make the man see reason "Order them to take their masks off! Otherwise it's going to be a massacre!"

"Only if you allow it to, Kururugi Suzaku." Zero countered, the masked man's tone decidedly ominous, lined with an absolute certainty that would have been awe inspiring to Suzaku under different circumstances.

"We can't just let them make fools of us like this!" Lohmeyer declared, trying to make the stubborn little brat see reason, waving an arm at the masses for emphasis "If we allow this to happen, we'll be the laughing stocks of the empire!"

"Viceroy's act as official representatives of the Emperor," Nunnally quoted, her gentle features a mask of neutrality "In other words, our word is the word of the Emperor, to go back on our word would mean the Emperor's word isn't worth the paper it's printed on."

It was very fortunate that Nunnally was blind, or the look that appeared on her governess' face would have made her recoil in fear…or pass out from laughter. Lohmeyer had gone pale, her lips pursed so thin they resembled a mere slit in her face.

"If you won't do it…" the woman grit out, her voice trembling from anger as she spun round, aiming her firearm into the throng of masked faces "Then I will!" She snarled, her eyes narrowing wildly as she drew a bead on the closest face in the crowd "ZERO!"

* * *

And so the V-For Vendetta moment has passed.

How will the Black Knights get out of this one?

Belze: I'm gonna! **-****Bitchslap Vent-** Why you little! **-Bitchslap Vent!- **Why I outta-!

Odin: *Sending him flying lazily with a backhanded bitchslap, reading the Decade manga* You bore me...

**Belze: Oh yeah?! *Draws card* Well maybe this'll grab your attention!**

**Omake VENT!**

*******

Why Tekkamen shouldn't read manga...

"What the?!" Suzaku stammered, the bewildered Knight of Seven's emerald eyes widening in shock as he took in the sea of Zero standing before him, completely thrown for a loop by this latest turn of events "What the hell is this?!"

"Tajyuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu...Bitch." the Zero's shot back, even as the one on the screen dissapeared in a plume of smoke.

*******

Odin: That was...mildly amusing...

Belze: There's no pleasing some people...

R&R for more!


	23. Chapter 23

Belze: Hey there peeps, Kamen Rider Belze, otherwise known as your Friendly Neighbourhood Review Whore, Kyugan, coming to you live with another chapter of Code Tekka!

Odin: I find this 'Tekkaman' to be an interesting warrior...Perhaps worthy of combat.

Belze: Now there's a fight I'd PAY to see!

* * *

Chapter 22: The new land.

"ZERO!" Lohmeyer snarled, the normally impeccable governess whipping her firearm out at the mass of masked elevens, drawing a bead on the closest one as she prepared to do what her charge was clearly too weak to do "DIE!"

"SUZAKU!" Nunnally called out, the blind Viceroy leaning forward in her chair as she cried out, the Knight of Seven blinking, looking away from his staring contest with Zero, who looked on impassively from the big screen, the Knight of Seven dashing towards the governess, his face set in a grim scowl as he grabbed the woman's arm, pulling it away from the crowd, twisting her wrist to make her drop her firearm, before holding the captive limb behind her back.

"What are you doing?!" Lohmeyer snarled, the woman kicking and struggling to break free of the Knight's hold on her, a deadpan Anya picking up the weapon from the floor, her features neutral in comparison to the older woman's fury "Give that back! Don't tell me you're showing sympathy for your own kind!"

"This has nothing to do with that." Suzaku muttered, his features grim as he easily restrained the Britannian woman "The Viceroy gave me an order…" he tightened his grip on her arm "I am merely carrying it out."

"This is a no shooting zone." Anya deadpanned, holding the dropped pistol by the barrel, her features unexpressive as ever as she stood behind the struggling duo "You could have started a riot."

"Suzaku, Anya" Nunnally called out, the blind Viceroy rolling forwards on her motorized chair to look up at the Knight of Seven, her features solemn, heedless of the heated look she received from her governess "Please, escort Ms Lohmeyer to a place where she can calm down."

"As you command, Viceroy." Suzaku nodded, dragging the struggling woman off the stage, Anya following in their wake, her features betraying mild interest, as she looked back at the Viceroy, who was turning to gaze up at the screen.

The Knight of Six had been ordered by Suzaku to escort Nunnally off the stage at the first signs of trouble. However, Nunnally had overruled that order by refusing to vacate the stage, the blind Viceroy stating that she had no reason to suspect foul play from Zero.

That in itself had been a surprise worth documenting in her blog, as Anya would have never expected such a statement from a member of the Britannian Royal Family.

'Interesting…' she noted, snapping off a shot of Lohmeyer, who looked like an escaped mental patient with her hair in a mess and spit flying from her teeth 'Most interesting indeed.'

*******

_Back on the stage..._

Nunnally sighed, listening to the shrieks of her governess as the woman was dragged off stage, knowing she was likely to catch hell for this later, but deciding to focus on the more important matters for the moment, namely the million copies of Zero lined up behind her."

She looked up, her sightless features turned to face the overhead screen, where Zero's masked face gazed down at her. "Zero…" she called out, raising her voice slightly in a bid to be heard "Is this really what you want?"

"This is the best, if not the only means, that I can ensure peace with Japan." Zero replied, his tone gentle, and calming "Without the Black Knights, and those that would follow us, you can focus on rebuilding, without fearing that innocents will be caught in the crossfire."

"I see…" the Viceroy noted, her heart sinking as she realized the sense of the man's words, wishing she could have at least spoken with him in private before the ceremony, as there was so much she wanted to say. 'I only just found you again…' she whispered, a hand going to her heart as she recalled their first encounter on the transport, 'Lelouch…I don't want to loose you again…'

"Zero." She called out, trying to keep her voice steady as she continued to gaze up at the screen above her, one hand placed on her chest regardless to still her heart "Can you promise me that you will lead these people to safety?"

"I can." Zero offered, his tone confident, but laced with a degree of gentleness that shocked the assembled masses, who were already mumbling amongst themselves at the Viceroy's show of concern "And do you, Viceroy, promise to do the same for those who chose to remain?"

"I do." Nunnally vowed, a hand going to her heart as she gazed up at the masked man's image, her face lined with determination and hope "For as long as I draw breath."

"Then I shall entrust them to you…" Zero decreed, his image slowly fading away, replaced with the silver crest of the Black Knights on a blue background "Until we meet again…Princess Nunnally vi Britannia..."

Nunnally held her breath, the hand on her chest clenching lightly at the man's words, a small blossom of hope forming in her heart as the masses moved behind her.

*******

_Xingke's transport..._

"Xingke-huixia…" Xianglin spoke up, the female officer's hand going to the communicator she wore on her ear to monitor the news broadcasts "It would seem the Area Eleven operation has succeeded."

"I see…" Xingke noted, the longhaired swordsman looking up from the book he was reading to regard his aide with a wry, approving smirk "It looks like Zero's next performance…will be on OUR stage."

"It's sure to be a lively performance…" Xianglin agreed, returning her superior officer and long-time friend's smile with a small, pleased nod of her own "Perhaps enough to distract even the high eunuchs?"

"We shall see…" Xingke noted, his smile turning grim as he recalled the reports he'd gotten from the Eunuch's reactions to the Tekkaman's battle at the doors to their consulate. There had been rumors that one of the eunuchs had suggested marrying the empress off, in order to ensure that power became theirs, that same Eunuch had turned up dead within a weak, food poisoning it seemed.

'The old buzzards are rattled.' The general noted, his features grim, his thoughts going towards his empress, who remained in their care 'They're likely to make their move soon.'

*******

_Several days later…_

"Man…the federation's laying a lot of recognition on us!" Asahina mused, the blue haired member of the original Black Knights watching as the coastline of Chinese federation territories draw closer "There was that whole bit with Sawasaki too, you think they're pro-Japanese?"

"Who…you mean the High Eunuchs?" Shougo wondered, the blue haired member of the Holy Swords looking up as he helped Asahina and another member of the Knights as they went about maintaining the iceberg ship.

"Hey Asahina!" Tamaki called out, a shit eating grin on the redhead's face as he strolled up to his comrades, a wheelbarrow in hand "The High Eunuchs might be guys, but they got no jewels down below!"

"That's enough." Minami ordered, the bespectacled secret corps commander narrowing his eyes warningly at his redheaded colleague for his ever-present lack of tact "You're going to get us in trouble, talking like that."

"Hey!" Ohgi called out, the joint leader of the Black Knights jogging over, even as Tamaki tried to make Minami 'chill out', the former school teacher looking excited "I need a hand offloading the Knightmares."

"Wha-they're here already?" Shougo wondered, even as Tamaki cheered, clicking his heels before dashing off to aid in unloading their new toys "Something's gotta be going on behind the scenes for India to be giving us THIS much cooperation."

"Not really," Ohgi countered, following alongside the skeptical pilot with an earnest smile on his face "I think they're serious, they want their independence as well, at least that's what Rakshata-san implied."

*******

_On the bridge..._

"We've finished picking out staff leader candidates." Diethard announced, the head of Propaganda standing before Zero, who was wearing his 'official' uniform as the two conversed on the bridge of the iceberg ship "Should we assign them to the Ikaruga for now?"

"That would be best." Zero conceded, the Tekkaman looking over the list of candidates that the Britannian man had handed him, before handing it back with a nod "That just leaves the municipal leaders."

"Correct." Diethard agreed, accepting the papers back with a graceful nod, tucking them under his arm as he spoke "Let's work with the intelligence section and get that set up." He bowed slightly to the man "Now then, if you'll excuse me."

Zero watched as the man walked off, the automated door to the command deck closing after the Head of Propaganda and information management, before pulling his mask off with a growl. "I swear, if I had to wear this gimp suit for much longer I was about to kill that guy."

"It's necessary," Kallen noted, the redhead looking up overlooking the ships data, dressed in shorts and a yellow vest "We always kept Diethard within arms length, he does good work, but we never really trusted him on account of his being Britannian. Not to mention the fact he tends to act on his own"

"There's also the fact he's a journalist at heart to consider." Zero muttered, grimacing as he ripped off his cloak and undid his shirt and jacket, looking out at the Ikaruga, which was undergoing maintenance and an upgrade under Rakshata's supervision.

"Zero," Kallen spoke up, the redhead standing on a console to reach a wire board that hung overhead, checking for bad fuses and erosion "Why did we come here, what could we possibly gain by coming to the capital of the Chinese Federation?"

"A chance to regroup, and possibly expand." Zero replied, his features calm "Kaguya has told me quite a bit about the stagnation of the capital under the High Eunuchs." His face darkened at the memory of his 'wife's' recounting "They're using the Empress as a puppet to ensure they live a life of luxury, while their people starve to death."

Kallen blinked, honestly a little shocked at the emotion in the Tekkaman's voice. While a little confusing at first, as Zero, or rather Lelouch, had never been truly emotional about anything other than Nunnally, it was heartening to see how seriously the new Zero was taking his role as 'champion of the weak'.

'It's like he's…changed, for the better.' She noted, a small smile coming to her face as she watched the Tekkaman kneel down, testing an instrument panel 'He's still Lelouch…sort of…but nicer, less manipulative…'

"Kallen?" the Tekkaman wondered, the redhead blinking out of her thoughts as she found him looking up at her, collar open, giving her a VERY good view of his chest from where she was standing "You spaced out, are you alright?"

"Wh-AH!" the redhead stammered, stumbling from the shock of being caught daydreaming, only to lose her footing, falling towards the floor with a cry.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, the redhead's eyes widening as Zero pulled her close, the Tekkaman taking the brunt of the collision with his back as they went down in a tangle of limbs.

Kallen eyes widened, gazing into Zero's mismatched pair as they gazed at one another, practically nose to nose. She was dimly aware of what kind of image this would present, especially if Diethard decided to come back, but couldn't bring herself to look away, her lips suddenly very dry as she slowly pushed back slightly.

"Zero…" she managed, her eyes never leaving the Tekkaman's as she crouched over him, her features torn between her desire to close the distance, and confusion "Why did you come back to us?"

"Because I was promised to learn more about my past." The Tekkaman replied, frowning slightly at the look of…pain…that flashed in the redhead's eyes "That…and it felt…right…to be fighting alongside you."

"Lel…Zero…" Kallen stammered, her breath slightly husky as she felt a guilty little thrill rush through her at the Tekkaman's words, honestly lost for words. There had always been an attraction for the revolutionary with her, and Lelouch, as she knew all to well, hadn't been to hard on the eyes, even before she'd learned who he was. Now, with his body beneath her, toned up by whatever had been done to him that made him a Tekkaman, the redhead found it very hard to remind herself of all the lies he'd told, her eyes half closing as she leant in closer, their noses touching for the briefest of seconds as her lips parted…

"Tabasco…" a familiar voice noted, the redhead jolting, her eyes widening as she snapped her head up to espy C.C sitting on a chair, her cheese-kun doll in one arm, an evaluative expression on her face as she regarded a slice of pizza she held before her "This needs Tabasco, but all we have on hand is hot sesame oil…" she muttered, her tone detached, albeit pointedly so, as she regarded the slice somberly.

Though somehow, Kallen, who scrambled off Zero as Kaguya suddenly called in to request the Tekkaman's presence on the Ikaruga, just knew the cock-blocking bitch had timed her words deliberately.

*******

_Several minutes later..._

"A political marriage?" Zero wondered, the Tekkaman's tone torn between confusion and annoyance, as he'd once again had to dress up in his 'official' uniform, as Diethard was sitting in on this meeting.

"Yes." Kaguya nodded, the Kyoto princess looking up at her beloved with a concerned expression "I received an invitation to the wedding through the Sumeragi conglomerate. The bride to be is the Empress, icon of the Chinese federation, we're close friends, and she wants me to attend."

"And the groom is to be the first prince of Britannia." Todoh muttered, the joint leader of the Black Knight's features darkening as he scowled at the brilliant play by their foes "Crown Prince Odysseus."

"It's too soon to activate the plan we've set up." Diethard insisted, the head of propaganda looking over at Zero in concern as he spoke "I never expected the High Eunuchs would pull something like this…"

"That's because they most likely aren't the ones responsible…" Zero muttered, holding his chin as he nodded "It's a fairly obvious that this is a Britannian plot…no doubt an attempt to corner us. Through a political marriage, they'd have the means to attack us on federation soil."

"Oh what the hell?!" Tamaki exclaimed, the redhead looking around the meeting room in obvious distress "So the Black Knight's are to be wrapped up and handed over as a wedding present?!"

"Actually, that's an apt way to put it." Kaguya agreed, the Kyoto Princess nodding her head towards the raging redhead in honest surprise, something that seemed to sit with MOST of the Black Knights at that moment.

"Zero…" Diethard muttered, even as Tamaki raged at the others, Ohgi and Rakshata trying to calm the redhead down "The one behind this…it can only be 2nd Prince Schniezel el Britannia."

Zero scowled, his features hidden behind his mask, as the man's name and title was accompanied by a slight flash of pain, an image of a smiling, charismatic man with noble features and blond hair appearing briefly before him, before fading away.

"Zero-sama?" Kaguya called out, looking up at her beloved in concern, the rest of the Knights looking up at the Tekkaman's silence "What do we do?"

Zero sat for a moment, his eyes narrowing behind his mask, only to smirk, looking up at his 'wife' as he spoke "Why prepare of course." He nodded at the confused princess, who's face lit up in sudden understanding "Your best friend is getting married, correct? It's only right we go there to show our support."

While the rest of the Knights looked at themselves in confusion, Todoh and Diethard nodded and smirked, having surmised what Zero was planning to do.

*******

_The Wedding Reception..._

The reception hall of Luoyang, the Vermillion Forbidden City, was lit up for the evenings festivities, the guests, mostly Britannian Nobles for obvious reasons, mingling about, chatting amongst themselves and their Chinese counterparts, though the guests of honor, the bride and groom-to be, remained isolated on a raised table, at the top of a flight of stairs.

Odysseus, the bearded, less-than prodigal first born of the emperor, tried to smile consolingly at his much-younger betrothed, but Tianzi simply looked at her lap, trembling with sadness and fear at how her life was, once again, being used without her permission.

On the one hand, by marrying the crown prince, she'd be able to leave the confinement of the palace, something she'd always longed for. On the other, she'd always wished for Xingke to be the one to liberate her, and while the Britannian prince had been nothing but polite to her, it didn't change the fact he was more than twice her age, which made her question why he so readily agreed to their union.

Unknowing of the Empress' concerns, the assembled Britannian nobility continued to chat amongst themselves. One group in particular stood out, as it included three members of the Round.

*******

_In the crowd..._

"Wait, is this thing made out of potato?" Gino wondered, the lanky Knight of Three holding up one of the sculpted decorations in the shape of a lion statue he'd snagged from the buffet "I can eat it right?"

"Lady Anya?" Cecile asked, the blue haired tech turning at the sound of a shutter closing to see the pink haired Knight of Six typing away at her phone with her usual vapid stare "Are you checking your emails?"

"No, I'm memorizing something." The unexpressive young lady countered, not looking up from her handheld as she spoke, her thumbs literally bluring across the keypads as she typed away.

"Oh, then that's a diary?" Cecile asked, leaning in to get a closer look, just as Lloyd walked past, looking rather fetching in a brown suit, the Earl of pudding making a comment about 'recording' and 'Memorizing' being two different things, only to pull up short as his date for the occasion, one Milly Ashford, confronted him.

"Lloyd, I have a serious question," the Ashford heir asked, looking a little uncertain despite her convictions as she stood before her arranged, admittedly not very attentive betrothed "Am I still your fiancée? Or not?"

"Eh?" Lloyd stammered, actually pulling up short, thrown for a loop by this completely unexpected question. True he hadn't been the most attentive of suitors, something Suzaku and Cecile constantly reamed him for, much to the agony of his poor ears, but he hadn't given her the wrong impression, had he?

"This is a rare picture," Canon noted, the brunet smiling as he walked up behind the uncertain earl, dressed in his usual attire "I figured you'd skip the celebration party and simply attend the ceremony tomorrow."

"Ah, well, sometimes Suzaku gets angry with me and says I should act more like a betrothed man." Lloyd countered, smiling at this fellow Earl in a long-suffering manner at the mention of his Lancelot's pilot "And this young woman right here is the issue." He smiled at Milly, who curtsied "This is Canon Maldini, Prince Schneizel's aide de camp."

"Public AND Private." Canon hinted with a sly wink, causing even the normally shameless Milly to blink slightly at the insinuation "Just teasing, but it so happens that that Prince Schniezel has a preference for unusual things, which includes myself."

As if the name was a summons, the intercom system announced the arrival of the 2nd prince himself, Milly turning, her eyes wide at the sight of his escort, who looked like she'd rather be somewhere else "Nina?"

*******

_With Schniezel and Nina..._

Nina flinched, the formerly xenophobic youn woman's eyes focused on the carpet before her as she walked hand in hand with the tall 2nd prince, her head bowed as the hurtful comments of the court ladies washed over her.

"Be strong." Schniezel encouraged, the Prime Minister staring straight ahead, heedless of the gossiping rumormongers and spinsters "Euphie always presented herself grandly." He reminded the girl.

Nina blinked, only to straighten up at the mention of her beloved crush, holding her head high as they walked down the gathered masses, only to pull up before the kneeling Knights.

"It's been a while." Gino greeted, the Knight of Three's kneeling alongside his fellows at the knee, heads bowed and hands against his heart "The emperor has ordered that we accept orders from you while in this country."

"Three Knights of the Round at court." Schniezel noted with a charismatic smile "How splendid. Although…" he smiled as Gino looked up uncertainly "This is a celebration, relax a bit and have some fun."

"Suzaku." Nina spoke up, the young woman looking at the kneeling Knight of Seven, who she had once been highly nervous around on account of his Japanese origin, with a smile "I trust everyone at school is doing well?"

"Yes." The Knight smiled, inclining his head to the side, where a beaming Milly stood waving at the girl, next to a bemused Lloyd, who was a little uncertain of how to react to being near a girl that tried to reduce herself, and an entire academy, to their composite atoms simply to get revenge on zero.

*******

_With the Betrotheds..._

"Well I see my younger brother has things well in order." Odysseus noted, smiling as he watched the man's escort walk off to converse with a pretty blonde girl he dimly remembered from somewhere, the two of them heading off through the state windows to an outside veranda "in any case, I'm glad this arrangement worked out," he smiled down at the trembling Tianzi "I'm not too good at fighting."

"Your Highness," a portly, blubber faced Eunuch by the name of Xiao Ho simpered, the animated tub of lard coming up on the crown prince's right hand side "Will the emperor be attending the wedding?"

"He informed me at the banquet back in the homeland that he would attend." Odysseus assured the porker, diplomatically resisting the urge to flinch as he averted his eyes, wondering how on earth his betrothed could surround herself with such people. Perhaps that was the reason she seemed so unsettled, if the only men in her life were hardly men at all.

"Lady Sumeragi Kaguya!" the gate attendant declared, Odysseus blinking as the Empress straightened up in her seat, beaming excitedly down the hall "Representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate!"

'Well now…' Odysseus noted, smiling kindly at the look of joy on his bride-to-be's face, as he followed her gaze towards a small figure that was walking up the steps 'It seems the empress keeps some interesting friends…!'

He trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight of the Kyoto Princess' escort, a redhead woman in now familiar garb of the Black Knights, and a far more ominous figure, wrapped in a black cloak, his features obscured by a black mask.

* * *

Belze: Well...the man certainly knows how to make an entrance.

Odin: Psychological warfare...it's a potent strategy.

elze: Sothat's what you used on the others?

Odin: No. I just like reminding them WHO'S top dog.

Belze: Ain't it the truth...

R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Kyugan: Great thing about weddings? CAKE!

Odin: *Cream adorning his visor* Fufufufu...

Kyugan: Bad thing about weddings? You need to get married to have them.

Odin: Not necessarily...

*Both turn to look at a hogtied Lelouch, who's struggling to escape as he's wheeled up the aisle like Hannibal Lecter, where Kaguya is waiting.*

Priest: We are gathered here today...

Kyugan: *looks at watch* T-minus this fic to shitstorm...damn this cake is good...

* * *

Chapter 23: The White King.

"Zero…" Kanon Maldini muttered, the aid de camp's eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at the terrorist standing at the young girl's side, as guests voiced their shock "How dare he show his face here…"

"That redhead with him…" Gino Weinberg wondered over the scandalized whispers of the guests, the Knight of Three's eyes roaming over the female Black Knight's ample figure with an approving eye "isn't she the Gurren pilot?"

"Well, well, well!" Schneizel noted, the 2nd Prince and Prime Minister of the Empire raising a glass of wine to his face, as if to salute the masked man's audacity, an approving smile on his face, even as the palace guards surrounded the terrorist "I certainly never expected to meet YOU here, Zero."

"Kaguya!" Tianzi called out, the silver haired, red-eyed child empress rising from her seat with a look of surprise, only to be held back by one of the Eunuchs, who were scowling at the returned troublemaker in disdain.

"It would appear our wedding present has arrived of it's own accord." The dark skinned eunuch responsible for the contact simpered, smiling at the empress all the while from behind his pinch nez spectacles.

"Please put that girl out of your mind." The portly Eunuch, Xiao Ho insisted, his hands hidden within the folds of his sleeves as he spoke over the Empress' cry of distress "Her crimes warrant the death penalty."

"You can't!" Tianzi countered, the child Empress looking up at the oversized porker of a man, her gentle features torn between desperation and anger at her helpless position "This isn't Britannia!"

"Your majesty…" the dark skinned Eunuch simpered, though anyone with brains in their head could see smugness in his tone "The black Knights are the ones who killed Gao Hai, please don't get involved and leave the politics to US." He smiled down at the girl "Isn't that what you've always done? Let us do things OUR way?"

"But…" the empress stammered, averting her eyes from the man's painted face, cursing her own weakness as she looked down the aisle at the girl that had been her only friend from outside the walls "She's my friend…"

******_*_

_The Banquet Hall.._.

"Could we please stop quarrelling like children now?" Schniezel called out, the 2nd prince walking up behind the pike-wielders that were holding the trio at spear point, a stern faced Canon at his side "Today is a celebration, isn't it?" he smiled at the Kyoto princess, ignoring the midget Eunuch that tried to explain himself "Lady Sumeragi, while I'm certain you will be welcomed with open arms by the Empress, will you refrain from having Zero accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?"

"I suppose I have no choice." Kaguya agreed, though going by her smile alone, it was hardly clear who had won this exchange, as the midget called off the guards.

Nodding in approval, Schniezel stepped forwards, the 2nd Prince's eyes locked on Zero's masked features, only for Suzaku to impose himself between them, ever watchful for the Tekkaman's Geass.

"Kururugi Suzaku?" Kaguya greeted cheerfully, the Black Knight's Goddess of Victory imposing herself before her beloved 'husband' with an elegant little twirl, her fists on her sides "Do you remember me, dear elder cousin?"

"Of course I do…" Suzaku noted, the Knight of Seven's emerald eyes downcast as he regarded the smaller figure that, growing up, had been like a little sister to him, even as a grim faced Gino and apathetic Anya sidled up next to him.

"We're the last remaining survivors of the Six houses of Kyoto, aren't we?" Kaguya asked, her words cheerful, but nonetheless pointed, as she reminded Suzaku of just how deeply his betrayal had hurt their family.

"Kirihara Taizo and the others supported terrorists." The Knight of Seven countered, reaffirming his resolve against the mental barb at his cousin's words "Nothing could have stayed their executions."

"But this is different." Kaguya countered, smiling confidently as she closed her eyes, only to look the Knight in the eyes "Cousin, did you forget that Zero-sama once saved your life?" she smiled at Suzaku's involuntary flinch "Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?"

"T-there's no comparison…" Suzaku countered, his features gritting as he fought down the memory of the numerous times he'd owed his life to Zero. The incident on Kamine Island for one, though the man's debut was another prime example.

"Oh how sad…" Kaguya exclaimed, smiling all the while as she clapped her hands together, the very picture of innocence "It's a good thing we aren't able to kill anybody merely with the words we say."

"Quite so…" Schniezel agreed, smiling at the Kyoto princess' words in approval, as he stepped past the stunned Knights to stand at Suzaku's side, his eyes reflected back at him in Zero's visor "Zero…I wonder if you would care to join me in a game of chess?"

"Chess?" the masked revolutionary repeated, tilting his head to the side, even as the crowd muttered amongst themselves in confusion, several of them wondering audibly what their Prime Minister was up to "What for?"

"Nothing suspicious…" Schniezel assured him, smiling charmingly at the man that had claimed the lives of two of his siblings, without any outward signs of malice "I've merely heard tales of your strategic mind…and wished to see how I measure up."

"Your flattering is ill placed." Zero countered, his tone wry, as if he were amused with the Prince's choice of words "But tell me, why should I humor this request? What benefit does it serve me?"

"Very well then, how about a little wager?" Schniezel offered, waving down a scowling Canon, who did NOT appreciate the tone the terrorist was addressing his prince with "A little incentive to make things interesting."

"Alright then…" Zero nodded, the masked revolutionary standing tall, visually unthreatened by the glares of the three Knights of the Round standing before him "If I win, then you are to call off this wedding."

"My, my…" Schniezel spoke, his brow rising as he regarded the terrorist with an intrigued smile, even as the guests looked amongst themselves in confusion "Why ever would you ask something like that?"

"The Empress and Lady Kaguya are close friends." Zero replied, his tone cutting through the crowd like a knife, as Suzaku started at that revelation "Though we were invited at her request, it is clear she desires no part in this union."

"Zero-sama…" Kaguya beamed, the emerald-eyed Kyoto princess smiling up at her beloved betrothed as she took one of his gloved hands in hers, giving it a little squeeze, much to the crowds surprise.

"Most interesting." Schniezel noted, his ever present smile lined with intrigue "Very well, I suppose we can arrange that…" he looked the man in the visor "However, should I win, I want you to take off that mask and show your face."

"Is that all?" Zero asked with a dismissive snort, the revolutionary clearly not thinking much of such a loss, even as Kallen and Kaguya flinched at his side "I'd have thought you'd demand my arrest…or my HEAD."

"All in good time." Schniezel assured him, his smile confident, and as charismatic as ever as he stood before the terrorist "However, as this is our first meeting, I'd prefer to test your mettle, so to speak."

"I see…" Zero noted, his tone low, before stepping forwards, past a concerned Kallen and confused Kaguya, until he and Schniezel were no more than a foot apart "I accept."

*******

_Several minutes later..._

Preparations for the match between Schniezel and Zero were made swift and careful, the Eunuchs actually moving the to-be-weds to a different room altogether, just in case Zero tried something.

Kaguya, of course, belittled these suspicions, claiming that there was little need for her beloved Zero-sama to try anything underhanded, since he was sure to win, only for Odysseus to counter her assumptions with his CERTAINTY that it would be his younger brother that came out of this victorious.

'Oh if only you knew the irony of your words…' Kaguya noted with a knowing smile, gazing across at the screen that displayed the match. In the room itself, Kallen and Suzaku stared one another down, the redhead and brunet watching the other for the slightest sign of anything underhanded, whilst subtly avoiding the other's gaze.

The tension was so thick you could hear a pin drop, which made the clicking of Anya's camera all the more noticeable as she looked on.

"So this is ace of the Black Knights…" Anya murmured, the dazed Knight of Six zooming in on the redhead's features with her handheld, snapping off several shots as she spoke "The pilot of the Gurren."

"The one from before." Gino agreed, referring to the battle over the ocean they'd rushed to, in order to rescue Viceroy Nunnally "She's a lot prettier than her wanted poster, now that's MY kind of woman!"

Kallen, who looked up at the moment, caught the Knight of Three's approving stare and averted her eyes with a flinch, gazing towards the chessboard. She wasn't a player herself, but even she knew that Zero appeared to be winning, though it was close.

Such thoughts were also on the mind of one Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's aide de camp looking on in concern as his lord and master moved one of his castles across the board, looking more pleased than troubled, Kanon's features shifting to relief as that one move turned the tables.

*******

_With the players..._

"Well now…" Zero mused, the Tekkaman's tone impressed as he sat with his hands clasped before him "I didn't think you'd be able to turn things around at THIS stage of the game." He reached out to make his next move, hands alighting on his chosen piece, even as Schniezel blinked.

"Your King?" the blonde Second Prince wondered, looking actually surprised for the first time that evening, even as the rest of the party guests muttered amongst themselves, wondering if Zero was off his rocker.

"If the King doesn't lead," Zero lectured, the tekkaman holding the piece aloft between his fingers, before setting it down on the board with a click "Then how can he possibly expect his subordinates to follow?"

"An impressive strategy." Schniezel noted, his features once again their mask of composed approval "In fact…" he reached out, the crowd gasping once again as he picked up his own King "I believe I'll do the same."

Zero gave no outward reaction to this movement, other than a brief moments pause, before reaching out for his next piece, the two combatants going head to head, making move after complex move.

"Stubborn competition…" Lloyd noted, the foppish Earl standing off to the side, next to a nervous Cecile, the Earl of Pudding actually amused by the whole, overblown affair "It's practically a fight."

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that…' Cecile prayed, a hand on her chest as she watched Zero move his pieces, part of her concern on behalf of Suzaku, the other half flushing slightly at the memory of how the terrorist had complimented her dress.

Finally, after several heated minutes, Zero moved his Black King before Schneizel's White, only a single square separating the rival pieces from one another, all the Prime Minister's other pieces at the other side of the board, save for two pawns. "So…" the Tekkaman muttered, sitting back from this move, looking the composed Prime Minister of Britannia in the eyes "You can no longer advance any further."

"Quite…" Schniezel hummed, the Prime Minister of Britannia eyeing the board before him with a frown, his hand going to his chin as he sighed at the deadlock "We'll get into a three-fold repetition at this rate…"

"I know you were the one to suggest this competition." Zero spoke up, the Tekkaman inclining his head towards the older man "But since the evening is wearing on, would you consider declaring this a draw?"

"A draw?" Schniezel repeated, a confident smile forming on his face as he reached out "I think not." He muttered, smiling as he grasped his King "You would do well not to underestimate the White King my friend…" he cautioned, before moving his king into the space before Zero's "Checkmate."

*******

_With the Bride and Groom..._

"That's too big of a joke!" Odysseus muttered, the mild mannered Crown Prince sinking back into his chair, wondering just what on earth Schniezel was up to, even as the Eunuchs began looking amongst themselves in alarm.

"He's giving up on purpose?" Kaguya wondered, torn between shock, as she hadn't expected this, eagerness, as Zero was about to win, and anger that the Prime Minister would DARE to give her husband a handicap.

The assembled onlookers were of the same mind, wondering just what on earth the 2nd prince was planning. True, the man was a tactical genius, and had won more victories for the empire than even Cornelia, sometimes without firing a single shot, but all Zero had to do was move his piece forward, and all Schneizel's hard work setting up the marriage between his brother and the Empress would be for naught.

*******

_Back with Zero..._

"What is this?" Zero wondered aloud, the Tekkaman's voice laced with an undertone of suspicion, as his mask tilted slightly, as if he were glaring into the man's eyes "This doesn't seem like something the great Schniezel el Britannia would do…" When Schniezel merely smiled at him, the Tekkaman snorted, reaching out for his own piece, lifting it delicately off the board "Oh well…Check-!"

He froze, his hand stalling in the act of tipping over Schneizel's King. As the crowd looked on, the Tekkaman seemed to tremble, his shoulders shaking, his features, hidden behind his mask, contorted in a mask of mental agony.

'What am I doing?' he wondered teeth clenched as he glared at the White King, willing his hand to knock it over and end this farce 'When the enemy leaves their throat open, cut them down without remorse…it's the basic law of combat…'

And yet, the Tekkaman found himself unable to move his hand, a feeling rising up from the depths of his stomach as he glared up at the composed features of his opponent.

'I…can't…' he muttered, teeth clenched tight as he moved his king back diagonally, causing shocked gasps to arise from the crowd 'I WON'T accept a victory like this! Not from him!'

Schniezel, who'd been looking on is silence this entire time, now looked the Tekkaman in the eyes, his features solemn "With no hesitation, the Emperor would have seized my king." He pointed out, his features calm and composed "I feel I've come to learn just a little of the kind of man you truly are…Zero."

Zero grimaced, wondering why on earth he'd have given up the perfect chance to end this farce of a match, and why the man's words irked him so, only to look up as Suzaku's hand lashed out, grapping a snarling young woman by the arm, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing as he espied the knife in her hands.

*******

_Off to the side..._

"Zero!" Nina shrieked, the once nervous and shy young woman's features lined with such hatred and madness that the onlookers backed away from her as she struggled in the Knight of Seven's grasp "Princess Euphemia will be avenged!"

"Stop it Nina!" Suzaku ordered, the emerald-eyed Knight wincing as he actually had to struggle to keep his grip on the thrashing girl, such was the strength her hatred and grudge against Zero bestowed upon her "Drop the knife!"

"Why are you stopping me!?" the traumatized girl demanded, her fists coming down to pound on the Knight's chest, tears streaming down her face "You of all people should understand, because YOU were Princess Euphemia's Knight!"

Suzaku flinched, his eyes widening at the girl's words, wondering why on earth he was interfering. Didn't Zero deserve to die for what he'd done? Hadn't he earned death several times over already?

"You're just an Eleven after all aren't you?!" Nina snapped, glaring into the Knight's face with disdain, her cruel words distracting the Knight from her feet, one of which kicked him in the shins savagely, allowing her to slip free, charging towards her hated foe with a snarl.

Kallen grimaced, moving to intercept the girl, only to blink as something flew past her ear, nailing Nina between the eyes, sending her sprawling to the floor on her back. "Are you alright…Kallen?" Zero asked, the stunned redhead blinking at the sound of his voice, turning round to find the Tekkaman standing at her back.

"Zero?" she wondered, looking at the masked man in confusion, her eyes going back to Nina in concern "I'm fine…but what did you-?"

She trailed off, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of the object that had knocked Nina off her feet, as it rolled to a stop by her foot, turning her eyes back to the chessboard to make sure she wasn't seeing things, only to espy the empty spot it had once occupied.

Zero had hurled his King at the girl's forehead, with enough force to knock her off her feet, without killing her.

"An impressive throw…" Schniezel noted, the prince walking up alongside the duo, a grim faced Kanon Maldini at his side, the Prime Minister's features lined with curiosity "But tell me Zero, are you actually giving up the game?"

"If the King does not move, how does he expect his subordinates to follow him?" Zero repeated, causing Kallen to blink up at him in surprise "A game of chess is a small price to pay to save a comrade."

"Indeed…" Schniezel noted, his smile enigmatic as Suzaku helped Nina to her knees, a concerned Kallen moving away from Zero to check on the girl "It seems I've learned even more about you this evening…Zero."

*******

With Nina...

"Are you alright, Nina?" Kallen asked, the redhead wincing as she espied the bump where Zero's King had collided with the girl's forehead. Fortunately, it had collided base first, though there was still a small trickle of blood running between her eyes.

"Why…?" Nina whimpered, the smaller girl's shoulders trembling as she looked up at the redhead, her eyes lost and confused, her madness from earlier not gone, but hovering in the background "Why Kallen? You're half-Britannian…and yet you choose to defend that monster?"

"No…" Kallen countered, the redhead's features firm, though she felt nothing but pity for the poor, formerly xenophobic girl standing before her with trembling shoulders and a helplessly confused expression in her eyes "That's not true. I'm Japanese."

"No you're not…" Nina countered, a strange smile forming on her face as she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks all the while "You're just an eleven…" her smile gave way to a look of betrayal "You're an eleven, and you pretended to be my friend!" she waved her hand to the side, glaring not at Kallen, but Zero behind her "Give her back to me!" she demanded, only Suzaku's hand on her shoulder keeping her from lashing out at the redhead "I needed her! She was a GODDESS to me and you-!"

"Pathetic." A cold voice called out, the group looking up as Zero stood over them, his masked features gazing down at the distraught girl coldly "You, who have no respect for others, think you have the right to claim such a thing?"

"Murderer!" Nina snarled, clawing at the masked man like a cat, Suzaku gripping her shoulders tightly, even as Kallen stepped back, putting herself between the two "You don't deserve to live! You filthy savage!"

"Perhaps." Zero agreed, his tone so cold that several people in the crowd shivered as he continued to glare at the girl, "But what gives you, who so casually refers to not only Kallen, but Kururugi as 'Elevens', the right to decide that?"

Suzaku blinked, looking at the man in confusion, even as Nina blinked, a stunned Kallen turning round to eye the masked man in confusion.

"I cannot speak for Kallen's supposed 'betrayal' as you put it, as truth be told I know little of her life outside of the Black Knights." He nodded towards the girl "But she is an honest and straightforward person, and a loyal friend. So doubtless, it hurt her to leave her life behind and go into exile." He nodded towards Suzaku "And as for Sir Kururugi, though we are enemies, he has been an honest and honorable foe, which is more than I can say for a number of Britannians that I've fought." He turned to level a hidden glare at the girl "So where do you, who clutch to the memory of your so called 'Goddess' like a spoiled child, get off questioning their integrity?"

Nina flinched, her eyes flashing with emotion at the man's dismissal of her love for the late princess as childish, only to flinch as he bent down, picking up the Knife she'd dropped, only to blink as he turned to face her.

"However…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's tone as low as ever as he continued to tower over the girl "if killing me will really bring you any form of…closure…" he held the knife out "Then by all means…do try."

"Zero!" Suzaku exclaimed, looking up at the masked man in alarm, wondering why on earth he was trying to provoke the poor girl, only to choke as Nina's elbow caught him in the throat, the girl lunging for the Knife with a snarl, grabbing it and lunging towards the masked man, shoving Kallen aside as she stabbed at the man's chest.

*******

_With the Betroathed..._

"Zero-sama!" Kaguya cried out, looking on in shocked dismay as her husband was apparently stabbed, shocked cries and screams echoing around the hall, only to fall silent, the eyes of the entire wedding party staring in shock at the scene before them.

*******

_Back with Zero..._

Nina stared at the knife in her hand, her eyes wide with shock as she watched blood, Zero's blood, drip down the blade to her fingers. The knife had buried itself up to the hilt, in the Tekkaman's chest just short of piercing a lung. But what shocked the girl wasn't this…it was the fact that Zero hadn't made a move to stop her.

"What's the matter?" the masked man asked her, his voice calm, as if he hadn't just been stabbed in the chest, his featureless helmet reflecting her own terrified features "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"You…why…" Nina stammered, the formerly xenophobe backing away from the injured man in horror, her hands going to her lips, only to flinch at the sight and smell of the blood covering her hands.

"It's unpleasant…isn't it?" Zero asked, reaching down and gripping the handle of the knife with his gloved right hand "It's never easy to take a life…it's even harder to do it whilst staring your foe in the face."

With a grunt, he tugged it free, the crowd screaming at the sight of blood, his purple jacket slowly starting to stain a dull red.

"But that's what makes us human." Zero muttered, dropping the knife on the floor with a clatter, even as a distraught Kallen rushed up to him, her hands pressing desperately against the wound "The moment we're able to kill without regret…is the day we become monsters."

Ignoring Kallen's insistence that he seek medical attention, the Tekkaman's right hand, which was stained with blood, reached up, the crowd looking on with baited breath as he placed bloody fingertips to his mask, the back of his helmet collapsing inwards, the eyes of the world widening as he slowly removed his helmet, revealing his mismatched eyes to the world.

"The only ones that should kill…" he opined, reaching up with his other hand to remove his facemask, revealing his face to the world, a slight trail of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth "Are those who are willing to BE killed."

* * *

Priest: If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold you peace-?!

Kyugan: *Covers ears as Shirley, Kallen, Milly, C.C, Nunnally and Euphemia come bursting into the assembly hall.*

Milly: OBJECTION! *Phoenix Wright Pose.*

Kaguya: Yare Yare, you girls never learn, do you?

Nunnally: Get your hands of my big brother you Lolicon!

Kaguya: Hoh? Better than a Bro-con.

Kyugan: Shitstorm in 3, 2, 1-!

Nunnally: BIIIITCH! *Grabs Kivala*

Kaguya: *Sighs* This again... *Grabs tuning fork* As you wish...

Euphie: *Readies Rider Deck*

Milly: *Smirks as she readies Rider pass*

C.C: *Dials in 315*

Kallen: *Grabs a Zector*

Shirley: *Pushing a card into her buckle*

Girls: HENSHIN! *Cue Kivala, Fem-biki, Femme, Fem-Wing Form, Fem-Psyga, Fem-Kabuto, and Larc.*

Lelouch: *Weeping as the Female Riders leap at one another, and him caught in the middle* MOMMY!

Marianne: *Watching from the Sidelines inside Anya* Don't worry Baby... *Readies Ride Booker* Momma's coming...


	25. Chapter 25

Kyugan: I always cry at weddings! *Ducks as layzar flies overhead*

Odin: *Pimpslaps ki blast back where it came from* Fufufufu

Lelouch: *Still lechter restrained, face down on floor* Little help!

Kyugan: After Cake...and to those of you wondering what took so long for this *Inuboy86* I blame my mortality.

Warning: The following chapter contains copious amounts of nookie

Female Riders: WOOHOO!

Lelouch: *Whimpers*

For those of you averse to watching, reading, or knowing such content exists, you might wanna skip the final half of this chapter altogether.

Lelouch: But...this chapter's over 4,000 words long...

* * *

Chapter 24: Recuperation.

'Is that…Nick?' Milly wondered, the Ashford Heir's eyes widening in disbelief as she gaped, along with the gathered onlookers, as the face of the man known as Zero was finally revealed to the public 'It can't be…Nick Carter is Zero?'

"Nicky?" Gino stammered, the Knight of Three gaping at the teen he'd befriended at Suzaku's welcoming party in shock, even as shocked whispers broke out amongst the other party guests "What the…is this a joke? You can't be…"

"Lelouch?" Nina whispered, the former Xenophobe's eyes widening with shocked disbelief as she stared up at the grim faced features of the man she'd just stabbed "But…why're you…you can't be-!"

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, his tone inquisitive, despite Kallen fussing at him to cover his face again, warding the redhead off with a gentle push "Is it so surprising that the enemy of Britannia be as human as you are?"

"What're you talking about?!" Gino exclaimed, the Knight of Three waving one gloved hand to the side as he stared into the teen's mismatched eyes in disbelief "C'mon Nick, A jokes a joke but this is too much-!"

"All this time…" Nina stammered, the poor girl sinking to the floor, her face lined with paranoia and betrayal as she gripped the side of her head with white knuckled fingers "All of them…lying to me…making a fool of me…"

"Nina…"Milly uttered, the Ashford Heir looking on in concern from a silent Lloyd's side, stepping forward to help the girl, only to flinch as the distraught girl rushing off in tears, the crowd parting before her "Nina!"

"It can't be…" Schniezel muttered, the 2nd prince's features lined with undiluted shock, unconcerned with the departure of his escort, as he gazed at the face of his opponent, a dumbstruck Canon at his side "Lelouch…is that really you?"

"My name is Zero." The Tekkaman countered, turning to look the befuddled Prime Minister in the eye with his mismatched pair, his features lined with defiance "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Lelouch…what're you saying…?" Schniezel asked, his features furrowing in a confused frown as he stepped forward, despite Canon's protests "What are you doing here? Why didn't you return to the homeland with Nunnally?"

"Where the Viceroy of Japan goes is none of my concern." Zero countered, his eyes hardening as he glared at the approaching prince "And the only reason I would ever set foot on Britannian soil is to make good on my threat to your father's life."

"Viceroy?" Schniezel repeated, his eyes widening once again at the formality of the Tekkaman's tone regarding his blind sibling, only to narrow as understanding slowly dawned "Lelouch…Don't tell me you…?"

"Lelouch?" a voice called out, the pair turning slightly to espy Odysseus eu Britannia walking towards them, his face a mask of wonderment, having apparently abandoned his bride-to-be to see the Tekkaman with his own eyes, a concerned Kaguya at his side "By God in Heaven! It is you!"

"Odysseus!" Schniezel warned, the 2nd Prince's eyes halting his elder brother in tracks, the Crown Prince looking up at him in confusion "Lelouch…Zero…" he corrected at the Tekkaman's scowl "Tell me…does the name Marianne mean anything to you?"

"Not to my knowledge." Zero countered, Odysseus' eyes widening, even as Schneizel's narrowed grimly at the teen's words, Kaguya hugging the injured Tekkaman around his waist, looking up at him in concern "But then again, I don't believe I've met many Britannian Noblewomen."

"Haven't met-?!" Odysseus stammered, his eyes wide with shock as he stepped forwards, only to be blocked by Kallen and Suzaku "What are you talking about? You can't mean to say you've forgotten your own-?!"

"Brother." Schniezel warned, placing a hand on the crown prince's shoulder, his eyes never leaving Zero's as he spoke "I see…I apologize for the inconvenience Zero, now if you'd excuse me it seems my brother and I have much to discuss." He inclined his head towards Kallen and Kaguya "Ladies, I believe it would be best if you tended to his wound in private…"

"Yes…" Kaguya agreed, a small frown adorning the Goddess of Victory's face as she inclined her head towards the 2nd and Crown Princes of the Empire "Please excuse us…Prince Schniezel, Prince Odysseus."

"Zero." Schniezel called out, the Tekkaman pausing, looking over his shoulder as he allowed Kallen to help him walk away, the redhead having replaced his mask despite his protests that it was no longer necessary "Perhaps we can speak again, at the wedding tomorrow?"

Zero said nothing, the two former opponents staring at one another in muted silence, before the Tekkaman nodded, the slightest inclination of his masked head, before allowing Kallen to escort him out of the silent reception hall and into the night.

_Ikaruga..._

"Zero was stabbed?!" Ohgi gaped, the Co-Commander of the Black Knights looking on in shock as the Tekkaman sat up on a medical table, allowing Rakshata's medical team to strip him of his upper clothing "What happened?!"

"He was assaulted by a member of Prince Schneizel's research team." Kaguya explained, looking on from the other side of the glass as her husband was made to lie down as the doctors examined him "Kallen and Suzaku intervened, but Zero-sama deliberately let himself be stabbed."

"He…just let her stab him?" Tamaki repeated, the Volatile redhead looking a little green at the very idea as he turned to regard the prone form of the Tekkaman on the table "What is he? A masochist?"

"Kaguya-sama…" Todoh muttered, the former Colonel's features solemn as he watched the doctors go to work on the admittedly shallow wound that the tekkaman had sustained "Was Zero trying to make a point?"

"I believe so." Kaguya agreed, the emerald eyed Kyoto princess looking on with a concerned expression as the medics went to work on the man she loved "He then unmasked himself before them all."

"He what?!" Tamaki yelped, the volatile redhead gaping at the Black Knight's Goddess of Victory in understandable alarm "Whoa hold on there," he demanded "you mean now everyone knows what he looks like?!"

"What does it matter?" Chiba muttered offhandedly, earning looks of shock, confusion, and disbelief from some of the other onlookers "After all, if Zero himself doesn't remember who he is, who's to say showing his face will mean anything to Britannia?"

"More than you know…" Todoh muttered, the female sword blinking at her commanding officer as his features hardened in a concerned scowl 'Of all the people to see his face…it had to be members of the Britannian Royal Family...and THOSE two to boot…'

_Avalon, Schniezel's private quarters..._

"What is the meaning of this Schniezel?" Odysseus demanded, the Crown Prince imposing himself before his brother's chair "That was Lelouch wasn't it? Why did Father tell us he'd died? Why didn't he accompany Nunnally back to the homeland?"

"I don't know." Schniezel muttered, the Prime Minister's features solemn, his elegant hand cupping his chin as he recalled his shock at the Tekkaman's face "Father seemed quite determined that Nunnally not be informed of his 'death' as well…I had thought he was merely sheltering her…"

"Well father does care in his own way…" Odysseus muttered, his features calming somewhat, though the brothers shared a look at his words.

Mild mannered and mediocre he might be, but the first son of Charles zi Britannia was not a fool. He knew all to well how cruel his sire could be, his reduction of the Ashford's, a loyal, noble family had been a prime example, not to mention the man's exiling of Nunnally and Lelouch in the first place.

So naturally, neither brother believed for one second that their father was sheltering Nunnally from the truth for entirely selfless reasons. "You don't suppose he KNOWS about this, do you?" Odysseus asked hesitantly, looking up at his younger brother in concern "That Lelouch is Zero?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Schniezel murmured, his features withdrawn, marred by a frown as he contemplated his father's motives "Though why he hasn't stepped in directly, much less revealed his identity to the world…"

"Not that that's going to be much of an issue…" Odysseus noted offhandedly, his own features turning grim as he spoke "There were enough people in that hall that I have little doubt there'll be a picture in the papers come dawn."

"Perhaps not." Schniezel countered, looking up from his musings as he spoke "First of all, there are no recording devices permitted within the reception hall, a tradition I at first thought primitive, but it has done us a boon." He nodded "Second, only we were close enough to speak with him face to face, and other than your outburst, I don't believe his name was mentioned."

"You mean to cover this up?" Odysseus asked, blinking at his younger, brilliant brother in abject confusion "I mean, I'm concerned about Lelouch as well, something's obviously wrong with the lad if he cannot remember his own mother…"

"And there, Odysseus lies the mystery." Schniezel opined, clasping his hands together before him, tapping his index fingers together "Just what has happened to Lelouch…why has father kept his identity a secret from the world?" he smiled to himself "It's all so very…unusual."

Odysseus frowned but held his silence, knowing all to well how his brother got around anything he deemed 'unusual'.

_Ikaruga, medical bay..._

"You're very lucky, Zero." Rakshata noted, the Indian scientist smiling at the Tekkaman as he sat up on the medical bed, his chest wrapped in bandages, the woman gesturing to a medical screen with her pipe "Any deeper and the knife could have punctured a vessel."

"Yeah…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman smirking up at the tall, blonde Indian woman with his mismatched eyes, rotating his shoulder experimentally, only to flinch as his chest muscles pulled at the sudden movement "Really lucky."

"Not only that." Rakshata mused, changing the screen to display two differing pictures of the entry wound, taken mere minutes after one another "But you seem to be healing at an accelerated rate. The wound should be completely gone by tomorrow." Her eyes danced as she smiled at the Tekkaman "Whatever was done to your body is truly something to behold."

"Thanks for the compliment." The Tekkaman muttered, a little unnerved by the look in the older woman's eyes as she shut off the monitor with the bowl of her pipe "Still, it's not like I planned to get stabbed."

"If it were any other man they'd be dead by now." Rakshata pointed out, smiling obscurely down at the Tekkaman, her pipe in hand, before nodding her head to the man's Tekka-crystal, which rested at his side "Of course, that might have had something to do with your rapid recovery."

Zero picked up his crystal, his mismatched eyes running over the lines of the purple gem, almost reverently, feeling a small thrill rush up his body as he held it. He never felt right being separated from the gem, and it always seemed to find its way to him when he needed it. Now it appeared yet another aspect of its powers was to aid in the recovery of it's owner.

"Truly a remarkable specimen." Rakshata noted, her arms crossed, her pipe help like a pointed between her fingers "I analyzed it while you were at the party, but it doesn't seem to give off any strange readings." She smiled, intrigued "It's just a normal gem, though not one indigenous to any earth stone."

Zero said nothing, only to look up at the door to the med-bay opened, a concerned Kallen stepping into the room, pulling up short as she caught sight of the two.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rakshata noted, smiling coyly at the duo, causing Kallen's face to heat up at the insinuation as the older woman sashayed out of the room "Take care now, Doctor's orders!"

_After Rakshata leaves..._

"I thought she was just in charge of maintaining the Knightmares…" Zero noted offhandedly, smirking up at Kallen as the door closed behind the scientist "It turns out she's quite experienced in a number of fields."

"Y-yeah…" Kallen agreed, the rehdeaded pilot of the Gurren turning to face the Tekkaman briefly, her eyes trailing down to his bound chest, only to look away with a guilty flush "Are…are you alright?"

"A night's rest and I'll be cleared for leave," Zero replied, watching the redhead from his spot on the bed, patting his chest for emphasis "Rakshata says whatever made me like this amped up my healing too, I can hardly feel the wound now."

"Why…" Kallen asked, cutting the Tekkaman off mid-sentence, her eyes locked on the floor, unable to look at him "Why'd you let Nina Stab you like that? You could have dodged, you could have let me stop her…why?"

"To prove a point." Zero replied, placing a hand to his wound, grimacing slightly at the memory of metal piercing his flesh "I let her know just how dirty the act of killing is…and opened her eyes to her own inability to do so."

"But still!" Kallen insisted, putting a hand to her chest as she gazed at the Tekkaman in concern, her eyes red with unshed tears "What if she'd killed you? What if she hadn't stabbed you there? Tekkaman or whatever you call yourself, outside your armor, you're just as human as the rest of us!"

"And that's exactly the point I had to make." Zero stated, cutting the redhead off, an almost whimsical smile on his face "Not only to the Britannians…but to myself…for all my power, I'm just one man…I bleed and can be injured, just as easily as they can." He snorted wistfully "They can't portray me as a mindless machine…or a monster anymore."

"Zero…" Kallen whispered, looking at the Tekkaman in concern, a hand reaching out to him uncertainly, only to land on his cheek, forcing him to look up at her "You're…not a monster." She insisted, her eyes gazing into the Tekkaman's mismatched pair "Nobody here believes that for a second…You've been a source of hope to the Black Knights since their founding…you've given us all so much to hope for, even when there were those who doubted you."

Needless to say, the pilot of the Gurren included herself in that statement, recalling her suspicion, and anger, how she and Zero had been reunited after the Rebellion, how she'd drawn a weapon, only for him to disarm her, and then entrust her with his back, as he always had.

"Even if you don't remember who you once were…you're still Zero." Kallen insisted, surprising herself with her own words as she rambled on "And I…that is we…will follow you for as long as you'll have us…" she trembled slightly, her eyes turning once again to his bandaged chest wound "So don't go taking on everything by yourself…let us share the pain…"

Zero's hand came up, the redhead blinking as she lifted her gaze to the Tekkaman's face, noting the solemn, grateful expression in those mismatched eyes, even as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you…Kallen." He offered, the sincerity and gratitude in his tone shocking the Gurren Pilot, as she gaped at him in surprise "For everything."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the Tekkaman leant in, Kallen's eyes widening as she parted her lips slightly, as if to protest, only to close her eyes as they made contact, her hand coming up to the Tekkaman's head, holding him in place as he made to pull back.

Almost hesitantly, her tongue brushed against his lips, the Tekkaman's eyes widening ever so slightly, before he allowed her entry, his own tongue clashing with her own as he gripped the back of her head, the two of them holding tight to one another, as if afraid to let the other go.

They parted for air, only to resume the contact, one of Kallen's hands coming down to trail along the contours of the Tekkaman's back, even as one of Zero's did the same to her through the fabric of her uniform, slowly coming to rest on her ass.

Starting slightly at the contact, the redhead moaned as the Tekkaman's nimble, yet firm fingers began to rub against her, the sound muffled by their dueling tongues as she reached out to tug at the waistline of his pants, undoing the clasp of his belt.

Zero's free hand came up, cupping one of the redhead's breasts through her uniform, earning a soft moan from the Gurren pilot as she leant into his touch, the Tekkaman's fingers finding the clasps of her shirt and undoing them, one by one.

Kallen pushed forwards, pushing the Tekkaman slowly onto the medical bed, her shirt hanging open, her breasts confined only by her bra as she continued to kiss him, her hands slowly tugging down on the waist of his pants, even as Zero's other hand got to work on her own.

_Outside the medical bay..._

"Rakshata-san?" Ohgi wondered, the former schoolteacher blinking as he espied the blonde Indian leaning against the door to the infirmary, a smug smile on her face as she smoked her pipe "Is something wrong?"

"Just making sure that Zero isn't disturbed." The Gurren's 'parent' replied cryptically, Ohgi blinking in confusion at the coy smile the woman sent his way "Three's a crowd after all."

Ohgi blinked, wondering what on earth the woman was talking about, before shrugging offhandedly and making his way down the hall, at a slightly faster pace than when he arrived, eager to put some distance between himself and the woman's unnerving smile.

_And back again..._

Kallen gasped, the redhead sitting on Zero's lap, holding the Tekkaman's face to her chest, where he was slowly working her breasts over, one hand massaging, while his mouth worked the other over earnestly, switching between the two to give them equal attention.

The two of them had rid themselves of their outer clothes some time ago, the cool air of the medical bay only adding to the sensitivity that the redhead felt, the contrast between the mild chill, and Zero's warmth, driving her up the wall.

She whimpered as Zero pulled back, holding his head in place, only for him to move her hands, slowly lifting the Redhead off his lap, placing her gently on her back, positioning himself between her legs, pulling her damp panties, the only article of clothing she retained besides her bandana, aside, his fingers trailing against her sex, causing her to shudder in delight.

"Kallen." The Tekkaman spoke up, looking down at the redhead as he pulled his hand back, dripping with her juices "Are you sure you want this?"

Kallen's reply was to gaze up at him, her eyes, normally filled with determination, resolve, and a little anger, pleading, desperate, and longing as she reached out to him with her arms.

Nodding once, Zero moved forward, positioning himself so that he was at her entrance, the redhead's arms wrapping around his neck as he slowly entered her, not wishing to hurt the girl, though it was agonizingly hard to resist the tightness that was enveloping him.

Kallen gasped, jumping slightly as she felt something inside her nudge, knowing instinctively what it was, only to tighten her embrace on Zero as he pulled back out of concern "Go ahead…" she whispered, bracing herself as she spoke "I'm ready…"

Zero nodded, readjusting himself carefully, before thrusting forwards, Kallen letting out a sharp cry as her hymen tore, her fingers digging into the Tekkaman's flesh as the pain washed over her, her eyes clenched tight as tears formed in the corners.

She was dimly away of Zero's arms around her, patting her back, and then the Tekkaman was moving, slowly, gently, pulling back, only to ease forwards again, the pain in her nether-regions slowly giving way to an indescribable feeling.

"Zero…" she choked, her fingers, which moments before had left scratches on the Tekkaman's back, now gripping him desperately to her, wanting to keep him there with her for as long as she could "Please…"

The Tekkaman leant in, seizing her mouth in a gentle kiss, his hips never halting as he returned her embrace, one hand coming up to hold her neck, the other at her side, holding them together as he began to pick up the pace, Kallen slowly growing aware of a preassure in her stomach, like something was building up inside her.

She gasped as she came, her back arching even Zero continued to pump into her, her cry of release joined by Zero's, his own orgasm following shortly after, the Tekkaman pulling her up into a sitting position, holding her to his chest with one arm, the other at the back of her neck as she embraced him.

Panting slightly, the two sat there, Kallen embracing her friend, comrade, and now lover, as she felt him discharge several more times within, some part of her mind idly wondering if today was a safe day, but too caught up in the moment to car, as she basked in the afterglow of their coupling.

"Kallen…" Zero spoke up, his voice hoarse, though he seemed to be recovering faster from their union, if the hardness between the redhead's thighs was any indication "Thank you…"

Kallen smiled, embracing the teen, no, the man that she had vowed to follow, her head resting on his shoulder as she ran one hand down his back, the other reaching up to play with his ebony locks.

"No…" she countered, her own voice husky as she savored the feeling of their being together, placing a small, chaste kiss on his neck "Thank you…Zero."

She giggled, Zero blinking in confusion at the sound, turning round to look at the redhead as she hugged him close, her breasts pressing against his bandaged chest. "It's funny…" she muttered, shaking her head slightly "I was always so against Kaguya's referring to me and C.C as your 'harem'… I wonder how she'd react to this?"

_In a dark room lit by many monitor screens..._

Inside the security room of the Ikaruga, a certain Kyoto princess was gazing at the screen that displayed the medical bay with an approving, satisfied smile on her face, a certain immortal witch at her side.

"Are you certain you don't wish to join them?" Kaguya asked, making a note to thank Rakshata from keeping anyone from barging in on the duo. It wouldn't do for Zero-sama to get cock blocked because some idiot had dropped a canister on their foot after all.

"Not this time." C.C assured her, the green haired woman's features neutral, though she would admit to being irked that she hadn't claimed Zero's first time for herself "There'll be others though…" her eyes danced mischievously "oh yes…"

"I should hope so." Kaguya agreed, beaming up at the screen as her beloved Zero-sama began to move once again, Kallen's face a mask of ecstasy as she held their lover close "I'd hate for my beloved to be…inexperienced, when it comes time for our own coupling."

And somewhere out there, wandering in the afterlife, the ghost of Taizo Kirihara reared his head back and laughed his wrinkled old arse off.

* * *

There I gave you sick freaks your lemon scene, hope you enjoy it!

Odin: Cause he certainly did.

Kyugan: Methinks Kallen liked it more.

Kabuto-Kallen: Hey wait a minute-!

Female Riders: *All round on Kabuto-Kallen* BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!

Marianya-Decade: *Doing the grandbaby dance with Charles-Geist* GRANDBABIES!

Charles-Geist: THAT'S MY BOY!

Lelouch: And now I accept the sweet embrace of death...


	26. Chapter 26

WELL, now that the prodigal high note has been reached, methinks it's time for a little drama.

Kallen: Oh you had better not be planning what I think you are!

Kyugan: Relax, your evil twin isn't gonna be popping outta the woodwork.

Kallen: Damn ri-wait wha-?

Kyugan: Nor is your Gary-Stu old flame gonna show up to challenge Zero for your affections.

Lelouch: *Cowering under the table* He's not?

Kyugan: And no, you're NOT gonna get raped by a Knight of the Round. Suzaku on the other hand...

Suzaku: HEY WAIT A MINUTE-!

Kallen: *Ignoring him as he's hauled off by big beefy security guards with tight pants* Well that's a relief...

Kyugan: By the way, you DID remember to take those pills I gave you...right?

Kallen: Uh...no, why?

Odin: *Popcorn in hand* Fufufufufu... *Somehow eats popcorn through his helmet, cause he's awesome like that* This is better than soap operas...

Kyugan: You watch soap operas? *BITCH SLAP VENT!* Right...nevermind...But before we get this show on the road, Let me just assure you that No characters were raped, figuratively or otherwise during the drafting of this opening credit.

Suzaku: OH GOD NO! *Sound of being PAINFULLY Reamed, followed by a girl scream*

Kyugan: *Talking over the sounds of pain* I would like to remind all you people out there in review land that Rape is NEVER funny, and should be avoided in fiction save for dramatic effect, (and even then should be used sparingly).

Odin: Well said, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 25: Wedding Crashers.

The day of the Empress' wedding to Crown Prince Odysseus dawned quickly, and preparations were made to have the ceremony performed at the height of day, signifying the beginning a new era in the history of the Empire and the Federation.

While everyone seemed happy for the newlyweds, the same could not be said for the couple themselves. The empress, for example was torn between her desire to leave the imperial city, and her reluctance to have to marry this foreign prince in order to do so. If it had been Xingke on the other hand, she'd have gladly jumped through as many hoops as the Eunuchs provided, if simply to spite the simpering old men.

Odysseus, on the other hand, was concerned over the sudden revelation as Zero as his long lost sibling, Lelouch. Why would his brother commit such atrocities against his own family? The Lelouch he remembered had been a brilliant, prideful, but nonetheless gentle young boy that doted on his younger sister like no other. And then there was that…strange transformation he displayed…was it all a trick? Perhaps a new advancement in Knightmare technology?

The two were walking down the isle, the difference between their ages all to clear just by going by their size alone. In truth, it looked more like a father leading his daughter down the aisle, than two to-be-weds preparing to make their solemn vows. Only the sight of Kaguya, who was watching the scene from a pew, a masked Zero and an oddly glowing Kallen as her escorts, and Schniezel, who was standing alongside the Knights of the round, kept the two from forgetting why they were here.

However, no sooner had they arrived before the alter, did the doors to the temple burst open, guests and betrothed looking back in shock at the figures gathered in the doorway.

* * *

_In the doorway..._

"We ask this question:" Li Xingke announced, the long haired swordsman backed up by members of his own guard, who shared his ideals "By the roar of the Heavens, the Voice of the Land and the Hearts of the people," he drew his sword as he spoke "how does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese federation?"

"Xingke have you lost your mind?" Xiao Ho demanded, the portly Eunuch rising from his seat in shocked outrage, only to be silenced by the long haired general, who denounced the wedding, before charging into the crowd, his sword lashing out at the guards as they moved to stop him.

"Cut off the broadcast!" the midget Eunuch ordered, even as the Britannian nobles were evacuated, the Eunuch's directing the guards against the long haired general, even as his own men brought up the rear.

"XINGKE!" a voice cried out, the stunned guards and Eunuchs looking up at the altar, where their empress remained despite Odysseus' attempts to guide her to safety, the silver haired girl's eyes wide with tears as she held her pinky in the air, calling out to her champion even as the Britannians looked on in disbelief.

'She remembers!' Xingke realized, the memory of that night so long ago, when he'd sworn to take the child-empress to the outside world, flashing before his eyes, firming his resolve and granting him new strength, the long haired swordsman fending off the attacking guards, charging right down the aisle towards her, the empress spreading her arms wide, as if to embrace him, only to blink as a hand landed on her shoulder.

* * *

_At the Altar..._

"I must admit Xingke…" Zero called out, the longhaired swordsman pulling up sort at the sight of the masked vigilante standing at the young Empress' side, hand on her shoulder "I didn't expect us to have the same idea."

"Zero…" Xingke called out, the swordsman standing tall as he walked towards the alter, though internally, he was trying to gauge how fast he could clear the distance between them before Zero could react "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm merely returning the favor you gave the Black Knights in Japan." Zero replied, pulling a confused Tianzi against him gently "Like you, I cannot allow this wedding to continue…it would not be in the best interests of our respective people."

He reached into his cloak, the swordsman's eyes narrowing, only to blink as the terrorist pulled not a gun, but a strange, winged gem from underneath the mantle.

"And as such…I'm going to help you keep your promise to the empress…" Zero muttered, holding his crystal up to his helmet "By taking her to the outside world! TEK-SETTER!"

A flash of purple light blinded everyone in the vicinity, Xingke cursing, shielding himself with his arm as he glared into the lightshow, only to gape as the shadow of an armored form appeared as it died down, replaced with Zero's Tekkaman form, a stunned Tianzi being held in one of the armored giant's arms, bridal style. "Come…Empress." Zero offered, his tone surprising gentle, despite his fearsome appearance, his boosters powering up as he spoke "The world awaits!"

"Xingke!" the empress cried out, reaching out for her champion one last time, just before Zero blasted off, the bouquet she held scattering on the wind as the Tekkaman tore out of the chapel, shielding the girl from harm by Twirling his lancer to deflect debris.

* * *

_Back at the Altar..._

'Well played…Lelouch…' Schniezel muttered, the 2nd prince impressed despite himself as he watched the Tekkaman fly away with the empress 'And at last, I get to see your so called 'power'…fascinating.'

"What…what just happened here?" Odysseus stammered, the Crown Prince looking around in understandable confusion at this latest turn of events, as he wasn't one to catch up on current events, and so had no idea of Zero's strange new abilities "What WAS that thing?"

"Zero." Gino muttered, his features grim at being outsmarted by the Tekkaman yet again. Bad enough the terrorist had played him and Anya for saps, but now he'd snatched the bride out from under their noses.

"Calm yourself, Sir Weinberg." Schniezel ordered, nodding his head towards the sky, where a familiar white shape was bearing down on the Tekkaman "I had anticipated opposition…admittedly not THIS opposition, but I'm certain Suzaku can adapt."

'Not alone he can't.' Gino countered, though he said nothing as he helped escort the princes out, shooting a parting glance at the Lancelot Conquista as it tore through the sky 'Hang on Suzaku…I'll be there to back you up soon!'

* * *

_Air over the Forbidden City..._

"ZERO!" Suzaku yelled, his eyes hard as he locked onto the Tekkaman's retreating back launching the Lancelot's Slash Harkens "Hands off the Empress!"

A black blur imposed itself between the harkens, Suzaku narrowing his eyes as a new Knightmare, black, with a mane of red horsehair attached to it's helmet, deflected the grapples with it's blade, before moving to challenge the Lancelot.

"Your fight is with me, Suzaku!" A familiar voice declared, the Knight of Seven's emerald eyes widening in alarm as the black Knightmare rushed forwards, it's sword propelled by a built in projection system.

"It can't be!" the distraught Knight gaped, blocking the strike, barely, with his own sword, as he pulled the Lancelot back to get some breathing room "Todoh-sensei?"

Todoh did not answer, at least not with words, the former general, now military leader of the Black Knights, bringing the Zangetsu's blade down for another strike on his former Pupil.

The two dueled in mid-air, black and crimson blades clashing repeatedly, the Zangetsu's greater strength actually forcing the Lancelot to retreat, Suzaku going for his VARIS rifle, only to be forced to block as Todoh used his sword-mounted Slash Harken to halt the action, the Black Knightmare seizing the high ground as he descended on the Lancelot.

"Yes!" Suzaku grit out, having been hoping for his old master to leave such an opening, pulling out the VARIS and firing off a shot "NOW!" However, it seemed the old general had learned some new tricks, as the VARIS shot was deflected by a red wall of energy that emanated from the Zangetsu's helm "The same system as the Gurren?"

"So it does work…" Todoh mused, the general smirking approvingly as he gazed down at the stunned Suzaku "With this Zangetsu, I can take on a class-one Warrior like Suzaku."

Apparently the Knight of Seven didn't share his former Sensei's sentiments, as he quickly powered up the VARIS booster, aiming the barrel of the weapon at the Zangetsu, only to curse as Todoh, having predicted such a move, maneuvered himself so that the Zangetsu's back was to the forbidden city, Suzaku's eyes hardening as two more Knightmares flew up to join the Black Knightmare, a blue Akatsuki, and the all-too familiar Gurren.

"Stay back!" Todoh ordered, the co-commander of the Black Knights glaring over his shoulder for emphasis, his Zangetsu moving into an attack position as he charged the Lancelot "This is my duel! Kururugi Suzaku, taste defeat!"

"Not yet!" Suzaku countered, lashing out at the black Knightmare with his own blade, narrowly dodging a strike to his flank, only to curse as Todoh's 'Shadow long sword' sliced through the Lancelot's float unit.

"General Todoh, we need to fall back!" Kallen called out over the intercom, the Gurren intercepting before the Lancelot could land a glancing kick, sending the White Knightmare spiraling away from the Zangetsu "Zero said we were to regroup immediately once he'd cleared the city."

"Understood." Todoh muttered, though he didn't like the idea of leaving his battle with Suzaku half finished. Military strategy dictated he finish the traitor off, but their duty was to secure the Empress and Zero's escape route, and that had been completed.

* * *

_With Zero and Tianzi..._

"Please calm yourself, Empress Tianzi." Zero asked, the Tekkaman flying just fast enough to clear the walls of the Vermillion City, but easy enough that the g-forces wouldn't hurt his passenger "Open your eyes…we're already outside the city walls."

Tianzi blinked, opening her eyes, one hand coming up to shield her face from the wind, her eyes widening as she gazed out at the fast expanse of land beneath her, which seemed to stretch all the way to the horizon.

"Beautiful…isn't it?" Zero asked, the empress looking up into the Tekkaman's armored face, noting the almost gentle look in those glowing purple eyes "Kaguya told me about your country when she came back from her trip…I'm glad to see she wasn't exaggerating."

"Yes…" Tianzi agreed, her fear of this strange, armored giant slowly fading away at the mention of her best friend, her gaze returning to the countryside, watching in amazement as a flock of cranes flew past, heading for the distance.

"I must ask that you hold on." Zero apologized, the Empress blinking as he began to descend, turning away from the view as he made for a highway, where a large tanker trailer was driving along, the back opening to reveal a hollow interior "But it's best if we stay off their radar for as long as possible."

Tianzi nodded, holding onto the Tekkaman's neck as he landed, crouched on one knee, setting her down gracefully on her feet, the Tekkaman standing back as Chiba's Akatsuki came in for a landing, a beaming Kaguya emerging from the carrier the female sword had used to ship in the Gurren.

"Are you alright your majesty?" the Kyoto princess asked, smiling at her friend as she drew closer, only to stumble as the trailer veered sharply to the right, Zero catching the two girls before they could fall.

"My apologies for the rough handling." Zero offered, the armored warrior setting the two back on their feet, as he continued to kneel before them "I wish we didn't have to go to such extremes to grant your wish."

"You knew?" Tianzi wondered, looking into the armored face of her kidnapper/liberator with something akin to wonderment, even as Kaguya hugged her close with a smile.

* * *

_Back with the Todoh's team..._

"Get lost!" Kallen roared, using the new and improved Radiant Wave Surger's Long Range option to wipe out a fleet of pursuing attack helicopters and jets that the High Eunuch's had doubtless sent after them, Todoh deploying the Zangetsu's shoulder mounted machine guns to mop up the stragglers, as they hovered over the trailer, protecting it from aerial assaults.

"You're in a fiery mood today, Kouzuki." Todoh noted, the normally solemn Colonel's tone laced with approval at his fellow pilot's unusual fierceness, as he sliced through several more of their would-be pursuers "More energetic too."

"Let's just say I had a pretty good motivator." Kallen replied, smirking slightly at the former General as she wiped out yet another wave of pests, watching them detonate in the air like fireworks, a dull glow in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the events of the previous night, only to pull up short as the trailer reached the collapsed bridge, where Asahina and a small army of Akatsuki's lay in wait.

The redhead had to admit, she felt a little jealous that the Gurren's Radiant Wave Weaponry was being employed by other Knightmares, watching as Asahina and the others launched RW missiles at the oncoming forces, but she got over it soon enough as she recalled that, unlike the Gurren, their weaponry wasn't as versatile, the redhead leaping into the fray with a yell, blasting at the oncoming troops from long range.

* * *

_In a holding cell..._

"Judging from the look on your faces," Xingke muttered, the man's features grim as he sat in a confinement cell beneath the Eunuch's feet with his followers "They've taken down our strike force."

"And how did you know that?" Xiao Ho demanded, the fat Eunuch gazing down at the disgraced general and his cohorts, intrigued despite himself, as he'd honestly been debating how to broach the subject.

"If I were in their place," Xingke noted "I'd hang back and stage an Ambush at the Shinchu ravine." He nodded in approval as he saw through their strategy "Then I'd join up with my main force in Chao Pei."

"Xingke," Xiao Ho simpered, the fat Eunuch gazing down at the general, visibly impressed despite the younger, slimmer man's earlier betrayal "We're willing to overlook your crimes, if you bring back our empress."

"We'll even give you a new weapon." The midget Eunuch added, smirking as the man looked up at him in shock.

* * *

_On the Ikaruga..._

"Things seem to be going well…" C.C noted, walking up alongside Zero, who was in human form once more, the man chowing down on hotdogs in the cafeteria, replenishing his energy in case another battle took place "How did you know Xingke was planning a coup de tat?"

"I didn't." Zero replied, the Tekkaman swallowing his food in one go and washing it down with a can of soda "I was simply planning to abduct the empress myself, Xingke simply had impeccable timing."

"So it was all a coincidence." The immortal noted, smiling ruefully as she sat down across from the Tekkaman, nodding her head at Kaguya, who sat at the man's right, and Tianzi, who sat next to the Kyoto princess "Still, how did you know about this valley?

"Our scout patrols encountered several of Xingke's troops lurking in ambush at the bridge." Todoh replied, walking up to the table with a bowl of plain soba noodles on a tray, Chiba at his side with a plate of teriyaki "While we were setting our traps, we found them setting up some of their own…" he snapped his chopsticks evenly apart "A little…coercion, and they spilled everything."

Tianzi flinched slightly, only to relax as she met Kaguya's gentle, reassuring gaze, the two girls sitting hand in hand as they waited for Zero to finish eating, the empress looking up at her friend's husband with interest.

She had to admit, he was handsome, with his pointed, elegant features, his ebony black hair that fell just under his ears, unlike Xingke's waist-length locks. The small scar under his eye intrigued her, part of her wanting to know where he'd gotten it from, but unable to bring herself to ask.

"Diethard and Ohgi have informed me that reinforcements from India have arrived on Horai Island." C.C spoke up, looking at Todoh, but speaking to Zero as well "All we have to do is rendezvous with them and-!"

She trailed off, the Ikaruga's canteen shaking as the warning alarms went off, the empress letting out a shocked cry as Kaguya hugged her close, shielding the poor girl's head with her arms.

* * *

_Bridge of the Ikaruga..._

"An attack?" Ichijiku Hinata exclaimed, the Ikaruga's bespectacled Radar-Operator staring at her screen in shock as several Akatsuki signals just vanished, Ohgi commanding the units to halt, the flight deck crew gazing into the smoke as a new enemy came into view.

"A Knightmare?" Ayame Futaba gasped, the purple haired defensive systems operator gazing into the smoke in alarm, magnifying the image to better look at the frame, Rakshata blinking, the scientist sitting up on her couch with a look of shock.

"What is that thing?" Ohgi wondered, gazing at the blue and purple mech, with golden faceplate, in growing apprehension "And why's it equipped with the same float unit we use?"

Before anyone could answer, the troops facing down the mysterious frame moved, ignoring a direct order from Chiba to stand down. In response, the frame launched what looked like a Slash Harken variant from it's wrist guards, using it to spear one Akatsuki, and using it to smash the others out of it's path. Chiba, enraged by the death of her men, moved in to combat the mech, only to be overpowered as it's Harkens rotated like a propeller, smashing through her sword and sending her crashing to the ground, out of action, but alive.

"Can you hear me…zero?" the pilot of the Mech called out, hovering towards the Ikaruga, almost as if the mech weighed nothing at all, Xingke's face appearing on the monitors, his features stern "Zero…you shall not pass!" he deactivated the rotation of his Harken, the whip-like weapon receding back into his frame's arm "Now…return the Empress, and I shall spare your lives."

"XINGKE!" A familiar voice snarled, the crew of the Ikaruga looking on in shock as the Gurren, which last they'd heard was being recharged, launched into the air, the crimson frame clashing with Xingke's mysterious mech in an aerial battle.

* * *

_Shenhu versus Gurren..._

"Kallen Kouzuki!" Xingke growled, the long haired general recognizing the Gurren anywhere, though he was surprised to see a flight enabled version, having not been briefed on it's existence prior to now "Nonetheless, the Shenhu will CRUSH you!"

"Scatter shot!" Kallen yelled, deploying her GEFJUIN NET spheres, only for Xingke to blaze through them "Not bad…" the redhead muttered, scowling as she charged up the Gurren's Radiant Wave Surger "But I'm a Black Knight Ace!"

"Show me Shenhu!" Xingke demanded, pulling back on his control yoke, arming the firing system for the frame's main weapon "Show me your power!"

* * *

_Bridge of the Ikaruga..._

"Wait a second," Ohgi stammered, the former school teacher, now co-commander of the Black Knights gaping down at Rakshata's team of engineers in growing alarm "you...You KNOW what that thing is?"

"Of course we do." Rakshata replied, turning to regard the man, her features dark, her posture as she reclined on her couch anything but relaxed "We know because WE built it." She nodded towards the screen "We developed it at the same time as the Gurren, but it was to high spec to handle…" she gazed at her abandoned child, her expression unreadable "A one of a kind Knightmare that no pilot could master...until now." She scowled at the screen "That crusty old Maharaja…he must have sold it off to the Chinese to line his own pockets."

All comments on the matter was cut off, as the Gurren and Shenhu's main weapons clashed, in a fiery, explosive display that blinded the monitors.

"Does that thing have a weakness?" Diethard asked, the head of information management and propaganda bracing himself against the impact, wondering where the hell Zero was at a time like this.

"It has a different design concept than the Gurren." Rakshata mused, her eyes narrowing as she recalled the specifications for the Frame "There's no Radiant Wave System, and piloting it takes skills that are almost beyond human."

"Well there's a human piloting it now!" Ohgi muttered, the co-commander gesturing towards the screen wildly, a look of concerned anger marring his features, only to blink as Zero burst into the control room "Zero!"

"Status report." The Tekkaman demanded, dressed in his Black Knight outfit, his jacket, as always, open over his bare chest, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the overhead screen, locking onto the Shenhu's battle with the Gurren "Who's attacking us?"

"Looks like Xingke of the Chinese Federation." Ohgi opined, his features grim as the Generals data was brought up on screen, unintentionally blocking Zero's face from Diethard's view,as the man's frustration displayed "The Eunuch's must've offered him a reprieve if he brought the Empress back.

"Huh…so he's willing to sleep with the enemy to get what he wants." The Tekkaman muttered, smirking to himself as he watched the Shenhu and Gurren duke it out "I underestimated you again Xingke…you're tenacious I'll give you that."

He pulled out his Tekka Crystal, his eyes lighting up as he held the gem up to his face "But you, in turn, have underestimated the Black Knights."

* * *

And That'll do for now.

Kallen: Hold on! What's the deal with those pills?

Kyugan: It doesn't matter anymore, just forget about them.

Kallen: Like hell! What were they for?

Kyugan: If you'd taken them, then you wouldn't need to worry. But you didn't, live with it.

Kallen: Why you! *Raises Zector*

Kyugan: Oh...bollocks...


	27. Chapter 27

Bit under the weather over here, so I'll just post this and then go lie down.

* * *

Chapter 26: Behind enemy lines.

Kallen grimaced, the redheaded ace using her Radiant Wave Surger as a shield to deflect the Shenhu's whip-like Harkens, the sibling frames dancing about in the air, taking pot-shots at one another as they clashed.

'He's good.' She muttered, glaring up at the enemy frame in grudging approval, as he drifted elegantly out of the path of her retaliatory strike 'And that Knightmare of his is something else, it makes my own flight patterns look clumsy by comparison.'

Not that the Gurren wasn't FAST, it was simply that, compared to the graceful, almost dance-like movements of the Shenhu, the red frame moved like a linebacker, something that was pissing Kallen off to no end.

'I have to get him to stop dancing around…' the redhead grit out, grimacing as she missed another chance to fry the Gurren's sibling frame's systems 'But he won't come within range, and those Harken's will mess up my own systems if I don't use the shield to block…'

She blinked, a devious smirk slipping across her features as an idea forming in her head, the pilot of the Gurren switching tactics slightly, pressing her attacks even harder, whilst deliberately lagging in her deployment of the Radiant Wave Shield, allowing a mere moment's leeway, not enough to arouse suspicion, but more than enough for an expert Knightmare pilot to take advantage of.

Predictably, one of the Shenhu's whip-like Slash Harkens managed to get under the Gurren's flagging guard, the cable wrapping around the crimson Knightmare's left ankle and latching on tight.

"I have you!" Xingke declared, the Shenhu yanking the Gurren into the air, it's sword held at the ready to impale it's sibling frame as it descended, the general sending the command t fry the crimson Knightmare's systems "Your fate is sealed!"

"That's right…" Kallen admitted with a smug grin, the Gurren's left hand coning down to block the Shenhu's attempts at freezing her system "And so is yours!" she declared, readying her RWS "You can't get away from me now! This is where I take you apart!"

"Really?" Xingke demanded, the long-haired General's handsome features turning grim as he glared at the redheaded pilot over the monitors "Then I have no choice…I'm going to have to crush you."

"Let's see you try!" Kallen declared, only to blink as the Gurren stumbled, the glow of the Radiant Wave Surger fading, even as the ominous whine of her power cell dying sounded. 'Shit! ' the redhead cursed, gaping at the reading like a woman betrayed, even as the Gurren fell into the merciless grasp of Gravity, plummeting towards the ground below 'Not now! Not like this!'

Xingke, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, lashed out with the Shenhu's Slash harkens, the General smirking grimly as he ensnared the Gurren, making it impossible for the pilot to eject, the powerless frame hanging under the Shenhu from below.

Catching sight of two Akatsuki's coming at him from behind, the General grimaced, turning towards them whilst aiming the Shenhu's sword at the Gurren's face, causing Shougo and Chiba draw back, though they kept their weapons at the ready.

"I didn't choose this course of action, YOU did." The general pointed out, his tone grim as he glared at the Black Knights "I have only one objective, the release of the Empress! Release her at once!"

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"Damn! Tied up like that she can't eject!" Ohgi muttered, the Black Knight's Co-Commander's features grim as he glared screen, the safety of Naoto's little sister his primary concern as he turned to the command bridge.

"We should fall back!" Diethard declared, the crew of the Ikaruga gaping at him in shock at his desire to leave one of their own behind "None of the other frames hold a candle to Kouzuki's Knightmare except the Zangetsu, and it's undergoing maintenance at the minute, so we can't deploy it."

"But we can't just abandon Kallen!" Ohgi protested, grimacing at the screen as Shenhu backed away slowly, only to curse as reports came in of approaching enemy reinforcements "Zero!" he called out, turning to look at the teen "What do we-?"

But Zero was already gone, the door closing behind the Tekkaman as he raced down the corridor, his face like a thundercloud as he gripped his Tekka-crystal so tightly his joints turned white.

'Dammit!' the teen swore, cursing this latest turn of events, the memory of Kallen's face looking up at him flashing through his mind, even as he raced for the flight deck like a man possessed, his mismatched eyes glowing with grim determination 'I'm not going to lose you!'

"Zero-sama!" Kaguya called out, the Kyoto princess coming up the corridor, a nervous Tianzi at her side, the Tekkaman pulling up slightly as they came to a halt before him, Kaguya looking up at him concern when she saw his expression "What's happening? Are we under attack?"

"Take the empress to a secure room and stay there." Zero ordered, pausing only to look his 'wife' in the eye, as if to make her understand the situation, before rushing off, missing the Empress' flush at the sight of his exposed chest.

"Um…does he always dress like that?" Tianzi asked, the sheltered girl looking up at her best friend uncertainly, torn between embarrassment, and intrigue. She'd never seen a man's chest before, and the Tekkaman's had been a pretty impressive sight for her first.

Not to mention the tone with which he'd spoke in, like a man used to giving commands. She could dimly recall her honorable father using that tone, usually in recordings she'd watched of his reign, prior to his death from food poisoning several years prior, and hearing it again made her feel…safe.

Kaguya blinked, turning to stare at her friend in confusion, only to smile, nodding her head as she winked cheekily "You should see what he wears to bed." She insisted, her tone implying she was INTIMATELY aware of what her beloved wore at all times "In fact, I have a video I think you ought to see..."

Tianzi flushed again, her mind whirling at the implications as Kaguya tugged her down the hallway, only to gasp and stumble into her friends arms as cannon fire rocked the Ikaruga.

* * *

_With Xingke..._

"Thank you Xianglin…" Xingke offered, the longhaired general turning gratefully towards the Chinese Federation forces that had come to back him up, his breath coming in ragged gasps, and blood trailing from his lips.

It had been a timely arrival indeed, as his chronic illness, which had long hindered him in his career, though he'd made a note to never reveal it to the Eunuchs, had chosen that very moment, as he was trapped between the Ikaruga and Shougo and Chiba's Akatsuki's, to start up.

Had Xianglin not arrived at that very moment, the Dragon Cavalry she'd brought with her laying down a barrage of suppressing fire, Xingke very much doubted he'd have gotten out of that situation alive.

As it were, it was taking all his strength to keep from collapsing into a coughing fit, as he guided the Shenhu through the barrage of mortar fire towards the mobile Pyramid command center.

"XINGKE!" a mechanized voice snarled, the sickly general turning, his eyes widening in alarm as Zero, in his Tekkaman form, blazed towards him, lancer at the ready, and his eyes flashing a murderous purple.

'Damn!' the general swore, deliberately putting the Shenhu into a freefall to avoid the Tekkaman's opening assault, flinching as the lancer grazed against the Shenhu's flank all the same, his body protesting violently at the sudden movement.

It had to be done however, for had the sickly general dodged any other way, then the Tekkaman would have likely tried to sever the bonds holding the Gurren captive, which would have denied them their bargaining chip.

"Stay back Zero!" He warned, aiming his blade at the inactive, crimson Knightmare as the Tekkaman came round for another pass "Unless you want your comrade's death on your hands!"

Zero pulled up short, the Tekkaman hovering in midair, his purple eyes narrowing at the Shenhu, his armored hands gripping his lancer like a vice. "You bastard…" he hissed, glaring at his opponent as shots detonated around him "I'll-!"

"Z-Zero!" a voice called out sparsely over the airwaves, the Tekkaman's eyes widening as he realized that Kallen's radio was still working for the moment "Forget about me!" the redhead urged, her tone pleading "Waste them! Take them down!"

"Kallen!" the Tekkaman called out, his body seeming to tense as he actually considered doing just that, only to be driven back by what appeared to be Radiant Wave Shells, which unlike their armor piercing relatives, actually seemed to have some affect against his armor, though not to the degree they would have on Knightmares. "Dammit!" he swore, slicing through a shell, causing it to explode on either side of him "Just hang on! I'll get you out of this!"

"You'll do no such thing." Xingke countered, his features grim as he eyed the Tekkaman warily, the Shenhu descending through the barrage all the while, hostage in tow "Your comrade will remain our prisoner, until such time as you release the empress!"

"You bastard!" Zero snarled, his eyes narrowing as his shoulder panels open, Xingke's eyes widening in horror as he recognized what the Tekkaman was doing "I'll wipe you off the face of the earth!"

"Zero!" Todoh's voice called out, the Black Knight's Combat Leader's voice grim as it cut through the Tekkaman's rising fury like a hot knife through butter "Pull back for now! We can't sustain these losses for much longer!"

"Pull back?" Zero exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the Ikaruga, whose Radiant Wave Shields were flashing a perpetual crimson under the continuous assault from the Federation forces "But Kallen-!"

"Kouzuki's a soldier." Todoh muttered, his tone grim, but laced with a feeling of unease, as if even he had problems saying the words "She knew the risks…but if we mount an assault simply to save her, we'll only wind up whipping out our other forces."

Zero grimaced, his eyes flashing with uncertainty, looking from the stricken Ikaruga, which was surrounded by several Akatsukis, though not nearly as much as they'd started with, to the Shenhu, which was already hovering over the Fortress. "Kallen!" he called out, praying against hope that the woman could still hear him "Just hold on! I'll come back for you! I swear!"

* * *

_With Kallen..._

"Zero…" Kallen breathed, the redhead's eyes wide as she caught the dying end of the Tekkaman's vow, just before her radio cut off "I understand…I'll wait…"

Sighing, the redhead sat back, her arms crossed behind her head as she waited for the inevitable showdown with the Federation forces. She wouldn't resist, there wouldn't be any point, and Xingke didn't strike her as the type to take his frustration out on prisoners, so at the very least, she'd be granted the same rights as a prisoner of war.

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"Why did you have me pull back?" Zero demanded, the Tekkaman glaring into Todoh's grim features as he slammed a fist onto the Millitary Commander's desk, cracking the paneling "I could have saved her!"

"No." Todoh countered, his eyes solemn as he gazed into the Tekkaman's mismatched eyes, idly wondering why one was a different color "Had you continued charging up your Voltekka, you could have ended up killing Kouzuki along with Xingke." He nodded "Not only that, but you're stationary when charging it up, and there's a lag time after you fire it." His gaze hardened "Even if you HAD killed Xingke without harming her, you wouldn't have been able to catch her before she hit the ground...or been able to dodge the Dragon Cavalry's counter attack."

Zero flinched, the Tekkaman's head lowering to glare at his clenched fist. He had to agree there was sense in Todoh's words, while the Voltekka was the strongest weapon in his arsenal, it's weakness was that he was vulnerable while charging it up, and the sheer force of the blast prevented him from being able to dodge until after it had been fired.

While this hadn't been an issue against Guilford's Gloucesters, against flight enabled Knightmares, and surface to air missiles armed with Radiant Wave weaponry, he was at a disadvantage.

"So what do we do?" Ohgi wondered, the co-commander of the Black Knights looking between the grim faced Colonel and the emotionally dangerous Tekkaman imploringly "We can't just sit here while Kallen is-!"

"We're not leaving her there." Todoh assured the younger man, his grim features hardening as he scowled at the image on screen "Kouzuki is one of us, and I'll be damned if I leave a comrade behind."

"I implore you all to think about this!" Diethard insisted, holding his hands wide in earnest, trying to make them see reason "We should regroup with the reinforcements from Horai Island first! Kouzuki is but one soldier, is she worth sacrificing everything we worked for?"

"Without Kouzuki, we'd have never had found Zero." Todoh reminded the head of information management, cutting the man off before Zero could round on him "And she's one of our best Knightmare pilots, one of the few that can battle on par with Kururugi Suzaku and the Knights of the round. Losing her puts us 1 step behind our opponents."

"So what do you suggest…" Zero asked, the Tekkaman looking away from a chastised Diethard, having honestly considered snapping the man's neck when he spoke up, to gaze into the Colonel's eyes "You have a plan?"

"You're not the only one to be called a 'miracle worker'." Todoh reminded the Tekkaman, a wry smirk forming on his face as he pulled up a map of the terrain "Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

_Avalon..._

'I can't believe it…' Milly wondered, the Ashford heir lying back on a couch aboard the Avalon, having been brought along by Lloyd.

There had been a minor argument with the security team, as she was not only a civilian, but a member of the Ashford family, who despite being nobility, had been all but exiled by the Emperor, only for Lloyd to shoot them down, stating with his usual foppish smile that, as his fiancée, she had the same security clearance that he himself enjoyed.

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine and all that." The Earl of Pudding had quipped jokingly, leading her past the seething, humiliated security team to a room where she could relax, before being called off to direct the repairs to the Lancelot's float system, ranting wildly in that high pitched shriek he used whenever someone harmed his 'baby'.

'Nick Carter is Zero?' the blonde wondered, her features lined with disbelief as she recalled her shock as the terrorist's face was finally revealed 'I mean we all thought it was a joke he was playing on Rivalz…but this is…'

She flinched, the back of her hand coming over her eyes as a slight flash of pain sparked behind her eyes. For some reason, every time she tried to think about Nick, the Ashford heir kept getting flashes of a boy with identical features, only without the scar, and with a smaller, almost effeminate figure.

'Why do I keep feeling as if I've met him before?' she wondered, wincing slightly as the two images, that of the slender, smiling teen and the trim, grim faced Nick superimposing over one another 'Why…does looking at him make my heart hurt?'

The sound of a shutter clacking snapped her out of her daze, the Ashford Heir looking up in surprise at the pink haired Knight of Six, who was aiming her handheld at her.

"Hello Milly," Suzaku called out, the Knight of Seven smiling down at the Ashford Heir as he walked into the room, a book in hand "Mind if we join you? We've been told to stand by here and wait for orders."

"Oh…" Milly noted, looking up as the Knights took a seat next to her, only to smile at Anya, who was texting again "By the way Suzaku, did you see these?" she smiled at the pink haired Knight "Lady Alstreim, would you mind showing him those photos you showed me at the party?"

"Photos?" Suzaku wondered, only to blink as Anya opened a folder on her handheld, the date of which he recognized "Oh, from my welcome home party?" he noted, shaking his head at a picture of Gino chowing down on donuts, averting his eyes at a picture of Shirley and Villetta posing in swimsuits, blinking at the sight of Gino and Rivalz being attacked by a giant green otter, wincing at the sight of Arthur taking a bite out of him, gaping at the sight of poor Rolo, who'd apparently been caught using the urinal, only to blink at the sight of a familiar face "Lelouch?"

"Lelouch?" Anya and Milly repeated, the two women looking up at the Knight of Seven in confusion, who cursed as he realized he'd spoken aloud "Oh…you mean Nick?" the Ashford heir spoke up, her eyes laced with confusion.

"Y-yeah that's it…" Suzaku stammered, exhaling in relief as he turned to face the Ashford Heir, not noticing that Anya had gone back to her blogging, with more zest than usual "Oh that's right," he stammered, trying to change the subject, "We need to contact Ashford, but I need to get permission first."

"I see…" Milly noted, her eyes flashing in concern for the members of the Student Council back home. By now, Rivalz must have torn the walls down around him in his panic "I suppose it can't be helped, they must be so worried about us…I hope poor Rolo's doing alright…'

"I'm sure he's fine," the night of Seven assured the Ashford Heir, knowing for a fact that Rolo was on 'stand-by', keeping an eye out for Black Knight Activity in Area 11 whilst patrolling the Viceroy's mansion, under the guise of 'sick leave'.

'Lelouch…' Anya mumbled to herself, her dazed expression locking onto the image of a smiling, purple-eyed boy dressed in the garb of nobility 'Is this also Lelouch?'

* * *

_Black Knights and Chinese Federation army..._

While this was going on, the Dragon Cavalry, gathered by the High Eunuchs and composed of men that were loyal to Xingke, were amassing before the Ikaruga

"The enemy force is an improvised one." Xingke called out, his features grim as he watched the Ikaruga turn to face them, several Akatsuki's, led by Todoh's Zangetsu, at the lead, Zero hovering over the prow of the Black Knight's flagship, his arms crossed "Their chain of command is centered on Zero, but their Knightmares give them an additional advantage." He frowned "Our best course of action, is to place the Shenhu on the front lines…" he grimaced as he launched the Knightmare at the Tekkaman "And break through the centre!"

"Your battle is with me!" Todoh called out, the Zangetsu leaping into the path of the purple mech, the two deadlocking as they hovered over their respective troops "Chiba! Left Flank! Asahina the right!"

"Hit 'em hard!" Tamaki cheered, as the remainder of the Black Knight's Akatsuki's deployed, the Redhead helping to lead the charge, even as the Ikaruga began picking off the stragglers that managed to get through.

"There's more?" Xingke wondered, the general gaping at the veritable flood of Akatsukis that were filing out of the Ikaruga "You deployed all your forces to finish us Zero?" He smirked, a little surprised by the Tekkaman's unusual tactic, but nonetheless reassured, as it merely meant they were playing right into his trap.

Water flowed into the canyon, Xingke's men having broken down the walls that separated the river, a trap they'd planned to cover their escape from the Eunuchs, now being used to corner the Knights.

"Not bad." Todoh reasoned, the General's tone approving as he clashed with his fellow swordsman over their troops "Too bad we caught your men working on this earlier, we had the water level lowered just in case."

"You think there isn't enough water to trap you?" Xingke asked, his tone confident as he smirked at his fellow general "And that will be your undoing!"

"What?" The Black Knight Military Commander demanded, only to whip round as Tamaki's panicked yells filled the air, his eyes widening as Chiba relayed her own inability to extract her Akatsuki from the over-soft earth "Dammit!"

"It is the very land of our nation that is giving us the victory." Xingke declared, his features hard as he glared down at the struggling Knightmares "Zero!" he called out, powering up his Heavenly Particle Shock Cannon "You've lost!"

"No…" Todoh countered, the General's tone smug as he slammed the Zangetsu's blade into the Shenhu's back, diverting the flow of the Cannon heavenward, even as a purple glow washed over them, Xingke's eyes widening as he saw Zero perched atop the Ikaruga, the Tekkaman's his shoulder pads open, glowing ominously alongside the Flagship's prow mounted Hadron Scatter Cannons "The battle's just begun!"

* * *

I can be a REAL bastard when I'm sick, can't I?

Sorry to say this, but don't expect too many updates for a while...

Tekkazero: What' the? How long am I supposed to keep charging Mah LAyzar for then?

Kyugan: I care? Go sub-atomic for all i care.

Xingke: Whimper...


	28. Chapter 28

'sup peeps!

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Mercedes Benz Line of automobiles, whose quality sturdiness has carried my familly through a rather tough time.

Seriously, the bumpers on those things are incredible, A Bentley rammed up it's behind and because of the bumper, the Bentley took MOST of the damage.

Again, Mercedes rocks.

* * *

Chapter 27: Amidst the ruins.

"VOLTTEKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Zero roared, launching a blast of purple energy down the middle of the enemy lines, even as the Ikaruga's Hadron Scatter Cannons tore into their flanks, the enemy frames vanishing En masse, even as Xingke gave the order to fall back, ordering his remaining cavalrymen to avoid clustering together, as it was apparent the Black Knight were targeting groups at a time.

"Todoh!" Ohgi called out, the co-commander hailing th General, and all surviving units at the same time "Zero says to get the troops out of there and back on solid ground!" he nodded grimly as he relayed the Tekkaman's strategy. "Zero will hold back to guard your escape route while the Ikaruga leads the enemy away, we're to meet up at rendezvous point four!"

"Roger that!" Todoh declared, swooping down to help in rescuing their surviving troops, even as Zero alighted from the prow, the Tekkaman lashing out at any of the Chinese Knightmares that dared to approach, with a ferocity that actually drove them back before he even neared them.

'Not that I can blame him…' Todoh muttered, recalling the look on the Tekkaman's face as he'd stormed past him on the flight deck. The Zangetsu's float system had been disengaged for maintenance, meaning Todoh couldn't go to his comrades rescue, when Zero had arrived on deck, bursting out of the stairwell, having not had the patience to take the elevator.

'The look in his eyes…' the general recalled, suppressing a shudder that rose at the memory of the Tekkaman's face 'I don't think I've seen an expression like that on a man since Prime Minister Kururugi defied the Empire.'

"CRASH INTRUDE!" Zero snarled, wiping out another wave of troops that had been sneaking up from the rear, obliterating them in a fiery explosion as he soared into the sky, before coming down on the cowering stragglers like the wrath of heaven "UOOOOOH-!"

"Zero!" Todoh called out, the General hailing the Tekkaman, causing him to pull up short, allowing a few cavalrymen to escape with their lives "They're pulling back, call off pursuit and hang back to watch our six!"

"Understood." The Tekkaman acknowledged, his tone calm, a stark contrast to the anger he'd exhibited earlier. Todoh's plan was sound, and had a higher possibility of success than going straight for Kallen. For one thing, he doubted the redhead would appreciate being rescued if he allowed his comrades to die.

'Hang on Kallen…' he prayed, looking towards the distant shape of the Chinese Federation's pyramid fortress, which was following hotly on the Ikaruga's trail 'We'll get you back…I swear it!'

* * *

_Mausoleum of the 88 Emperors, night..._

"Recovery of all remaining Knightmares now confirmed!" Hinata declared, watching as Todoh's Zangetsu pulled into the mausoleum of the eighty-eight emperors, which had been the designated rendezvous point for the Ikaruga, much to Rakshata's interest.

"The enemy will think twice before attacking us here." Diethard insisted, his features grim as the Ikaruga backed into the mountain mausoleum "The greatest emperors from Chinese history are buried here."

"And since they can only approach us from head on, it means we can deploy the bow mounted Hadron Cannons." Ohgi reasoned, nodding in approval at the strategy that the Information Manager had whipped up with Todoh and Zero.

"So all we gotta do is wait for the Indian forces, right?" Tamaki reasoned, the volatile redhead disembarking from his personal Akatsuki, glad to be out of the mud at least, though he wasn't looking forward to hosing the mech down.

"I doubt they'll come." Chiba pointed out grimly, the female memeber of theFour Holy Swors recalling just WHO had seen fit to sell Xingke's new toy to the Federation, "Even if they do, who's willing to bet they'll be flying britannian colours?"

"Besieged with no Reinforcements…" Shougo muttered, the bespectacled member of the swords smirking up at the grinning Urabe as they walked up alongside their female comrade "Just like old times."

"If that's the case, there could still have been room for negotiations." Kaguya pointed out, the emerald eyed goddess of Victory looking up at Ohgi in concern, a nervous Tianzi clinging to her friends side like glue.

"Something tells me the high Eunuchs would never even consider that option." The Co-Commander muttered, grimacing at the sound of cannon-fire ahead.

* * *

_Xingke's forces..._

'What?' Xingke yelled, thelong-haired general looking over his shoulder in outrage as a mortar shell exploded dangerously close to the rear of his troops, his eyes narrowing as Xian Ho ordered him not to move.

"Did you REALLY think we would forgive you after you betrayed us?" the midget eunuch asked rhetorically, sneering over the intercom as their own, LOYAL troops swooped in on Xingke's forces, battering them from all sides.

"This is not the time for revenge!" Xianglin protested, Xingke's eyes narrowing at the sound of his aide's voice, as she was doubtless being given similar treatment "Or perhaps you don't care about the empress?"

"YOU'VE become obsolete." Xian Ho stated, the portly General looking at Xianglin, but SPEAKING to Xingke over the radio, his hands resting on his massive hips "We have more powerful forces to serve us now."

'They can't mean?' Xingke wondered, his eyes narrowing as he espied two familiar Knightmares hovering in the air behind the Pyramid fortress "You fools! Bringing the forces of a foreign empire into our territory? Aid from Britannia? From Avalon?"

He scowled at the floating transport behind the Tristan and Mordred, the same airship that was the Lancelot's mode of transportation "Don't the High Eunuch's know who they're dealing with? Who do they think conquered half of the EU?" his eyes narrowed, as he imagined the man in question looking on at the scene below, a smug smile on his charismatic features.

* * *

_Bridge of the Ikaruga..._

"I never thought the Knights of the Round would get involved with this." Ohgi muttered, cursing himself for not considering such an option. They were here for the wedding after all, it wouldn't do if they let the Black Knight's swipe the bride right from under their noses. For one thing, it'd be a blatant act of disrespect to Crown Prince Odysseus, not to mention 2nd Prince Schniezel, who'd arranged the entire affair.

"Well…" C.C noted, her usual deadpan expression underlined with a hint of intrigue as the Ikaruga brought the image of the Britannian forces on screen "It seems the High Eunuchs are intent on wiping out Xingke along with us." She nodded towards Diethard, who was monitoring the incoming data heatedly "I think it's time we got our little trick ready."

"You mean…" Diethard wondered, the former britannian and head of the Black Knights propaganda and information gathering gaping at her in alarm, only to nod, understanding dawning on his features as he rushed off to make the arrangements.

* * *

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away (lol, Dan Green)..._

"Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council office?" Rolo asked, the Cherub faced teen having just returned from his 'doctor's appointment', in actuality, a patrol of the area to scour out any insurgents "Oh, Madam president!"

"I'm with Suzaku and the others." Milly revealed, the Ashford Heir's voice sounding relieved over the phone, as Suzaku had finally managed to patch her through to Ashford "What's the news saying there?"

"The TV and radios are just talking about Zero now." Rolo replied, turning to look at the screen even as Rivalz collapsed in a boneless heap, sighing in relief "Is it true that the Chinese Federation has Zero cornered?"

"Well…sort of." Milly muttered, her laced with some unknown emotion, Rolo's eyes frowning, wondering what on earth the woman could be hiding. He'd already been briefed on the Ashford Family, as they had been Lelouch and Nunnally's protectors while in Area Eleven. The reports claimed that she had no idea that her childhood friend had been the masked terrorist Zero, but you never knew with an Ashford, they protected their own, and Reuben Ashford had been Lelouch and Nunnally's godfather when the Empress had been alive.

'Perhaps I should keep a closer eye on miss Ashford when she returns…' the cherub faced Geass assassin muttered, his right eye lighting up briefly as he hung up, turning his attention to the television screen, where a Britannian newscaster was claiming his certainty that Zero was about to meet his demise overseas.

"She says she's alright, but she won't be able to buy us any souvenirs." He announced, smiling apologetically as he spoke "We should make an announcement, to calm everybody down…"

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"OUR REINFORCEMENTS AREN'T COMING?" Tamaki yelled, the volatile redhead gaping up Ohgi's back in alarm at this newest bombshell that had landed in their laps, even as they continued to watch Xingke's forces getting reamed "WHAT THE F-!"

"Calm down Tamaki!" the co-commander barked, his own features grim as he watched the incoming enemy forces advance on the mausoleum "We still have the Chinese empress as a captive, they can't just shooting at us-!"

As if the universe lived to prove the co-commander wrong, the amassed Chinese forces promptly began a full-scale bombardment.

* * *

_With Xingke..._

"The high eunuchs…" Xingke growled, his eyes narrowing in anger as he watched the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight emperors undergo bombing from aerial forces "They'd violate this sacred Mausoleum for their petty ambitions-!" he glared as he fired up his radio, hailing all allied forces "All forces cease fire!" he commanded, "Her Imperial Empress is inside!"

"You STILL don't understand, do you Xingke?" the Xiao Ho mocked, the fat eunuch's simpering voice drilling into the general's ears "Generations upon generations of emperors are buried there…"

"In short, it's a grave." The dark skinned Eunuch pointed out, Xingke's blood running cold as he took in the satisfied smirks adorning the Eunuch's faces "As good a place as any to bury our CURRENT empress."

"We've already arranged for a new empress to replace her." Xiao Ho admitted, smirking at the general's face, a bound and gagged Xianglin kneeling off to the side, scowling angry at them "A puppet bride that will nicely match prince Odysseus on their wedding photo."

"YOU DARE?" Xingke roared, the Shenhu lunging towards the Pyramid fortress, only to be blocked and forced back by the Tristan "Stand aside Britannian!" he fired a Harken to ward the variable frame off "This concerns MY country alone!"

"Be glad to," Gino replied over the radio, transforming the Tristan to jet mode "But you see, those guys represent your country…internationally speaking."

Xingke scowled, driving the Shenhu back before shifting back to Knightmare mode, pulling up alongside the Mordred "Besides…you captured the Gurren right? I happen to have some unfinished business with that Knightmare and its pilot."

Xingke grimaced, only to look up in surprise as the aerial assault crafts that had been sent in as part of the second wave were wiped out by Todoh and the three remaining Holy words, the Zangetsu wiping out countless numbers with it's shoulder mounted guns.

* * *

_Knights of the Round POV..._

"Well what d'you know…" Gino muttered, the blonde Knight of three eyeing the newly arrived black Knightmare warily as it wiped out their forces "looks like they brought in someone good besides the Gurren after all."

"Gino." Suzaku called out, the emerald eyed Knight of Seven launching from the Avalon, the newly restored Lancelot Conquista leading a flight of Vincents in it's wake as they swooped onto the battle field "Leave them to me!"

"Show off." Gino scoffed, only to smirk as he watched Anya wipe out Xingke's rebel forces with the Mordred's built in Missile launchers, the Dragon Cavalry's shells impacting harmlessly against the Assault Frame's shields. "Oh no you don't!" the Knight of three called out, grinning as he interfered with Xingke's attempts to slip inside the Mordred's shields, the two high-speed frames crashing in the air in a flurry of sparks "I'm leading the dance at this party!"

* * *

_High Eunuch's command centre..._

"So you admit you're outmatched?" Xiao Ho asked, the fat eunuch smirking up at the screen, which depicted a grim faced Zero, the revolutionary having initiated the call "Well we won't accept your surrender, it's too late now!"

'A shame really.' The sack-less ball of blubber noted, taking in the teen's ravishing features, as he was wearing his Zero uniform without the helmet, with a look of perverse approval on his blubbery face 'Oh the things we could demand from you…'

"So you insist on fighting?" the Tekkaman demanded, his mis-matched eyes narrowing at the disgusting ball of blubber before him in obvious distaste "Even knowing your own Empress will die in the attack?"

"The 'Empress' is merely a system." The pompous ball of blubber simpered, shaking his head dismissively at the Tekkaman's naïveté "There are plenty of others to replace her, so you can't use her as a bargaining chip."

"But YOU used her to gain noble titles for yourselves in the Britannian court." Zero pointed out coldly, earning a round of simpering chuckles from the eunuchs, even as Xianglin glared at them heatedly from the floor.

"You have sharp ears, don't you?" the dark skinned Eunuch noted, his eyes trailing along the Tekkaman's magnified jaw line from behind his wire-rimmed spectacles "A cheap price to pay for power, I assure you."

"Cheap…" Zero repeated, the Tekkaman's mismatched eyes flashing unnervingly on the screen, his lips athin line of displeasure on his handsome face "A false treaty that gives China's land to a foreign nation?"

"Oh please…" Xiao ho simpered, the blubbery waste of space waving a hand in front of his face dismissively, as if he'd smelled something fouler than his own breath "Land is just DIRT after all, isn't it?"

"Yes." The dark skinned Eunuch agreed, smiling smugly up at this pretentious teen, his painted lips sticking out proudly, as if it made him look imporatant, it didn't "We're Britannian Noblemen now, that's what counts."

"And what about the lives of the common people you've sworn to protect?" the Tekkaman demanded, his features hardening with emotion, making him look absolutely feral, something Xianglin felt suited him rather well.

"Oh come now Zero…" Xiao Ho simpered, a cruel smirk adorning the eunuch's blubbery features as his eyes danced maliciously "When you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?"

"You throw away the paper you use to clean your bottom don't you?" the diminutive midget piped up, an equally disgusting smirk adorning his withered features as he cackled "It's the same thing really."

Xianglin scowled, wishing she could reach the knife hidden in her shoes only to blink, looking up in shock at the growing look of anger in the Tekkaman's eyes. "You bastards…" Zero growled, his eyes flashing red and a dangerous purple "You'd sell out your country…abandon your Empress…betray your own people…and for what?

"Hah! An idealist?" Xiao Ho simpered, smiling ruefully up at the scowling features before him, wishing he had a fan, as it seemed to be getting a little close in here "I never would have pegged you for one Zero…"

"Indeed." The dark skinned Eunuch simpered, covering his lips with his sleeve, as if he believed it made him look like an elegant court lady. Once again, it fell FAR short "After all, Masters and commoners will always breed."

"Like insects!" the midget cackled, the other two joining him as the bombardment of the mausoleum continued.

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"Stop it!" Tianzi called out, the distressed Chinese empress tearing herself from Kaguya's embrace, despite her friend's protests, and racing out of the room they'd hidden in, having had enough of the fighting going on around her.

When the first shells had bombarded the Ikaruga, she'd let herself be led away, and since then had cowered in the room, taking comfort in the embrace of her dear friend, whilst feeling absolutely helpless.

'This is all my fault!' the Empress reasoned, holding her skirts as she raced through the halls, making her way to the stairs that would lead her to the upper deck of the Ikaruga 'This all happened because I wanted to go outside…now Xingke and the others are getting hurt because of me!'

Shoving past the guards on duty, the empress clambered onto the main deck, heedless of the constant stream of gunfire as she ran to the prow "Please stop it!" she called out, desperately trying to make her voice reach the combatants "You have to stop all this fighting!"

A round impacting against the deck was her reply, the empress crying out as she was knocked off her feet by the explosion.

"Your Majesty!" Xingke called out, the pilot of the Shenhu racing in, only to curse as the Tristan's Harken knocked out one of his Wings "Dammit!" he swore, his eyes wide in desperation as he powered the damaged frame downwards, even as the High Eunuchs gave the order to finish his lady off "Shenhu! My life is yours!" he pleaded, pushing the frame for all it was worth "Take it if you must, but please save the empress!"

As if hearing it's pilot's plea, the Gurren's sibling frame charged downwards, coming in or a graceful landing as it deployed it's slash harkens as propellers to deflect the oncoming assault from the fragile girl before it.

"Guh!" Xingke grunted, the cockpit of his Knightmare sparking as several rounds made it past his defensive wall "Run away your majesty!" he implored over the speakers, looking down at the stunned empress as she got to her knees "Go now! You've finally made it outside of the city, but you haven't seen any of the world yet!" he grimaced as another assault crashed into his back "Go now! I will defend you here!"

"But I can't!" Tianzi insisted, tears streaming down the empress' cheeks as she gazed up at her protector and friend "Without out you there's no point! It has to be the two of us together! It has to!"

"Your words are wasted on me your majesty…" the general smiled, his heart going out to the young girl that, over six years ago, he had made a promise with, only to grimace as the assault on the Shenhu intensified "Someone…" he pleaded "I don't care who it is…but please…" he bowed his head as the right arm of Shenhu was damaged, the frame leaning forward from the impact "SOMEONE SAVE HER!"

"VOLTTEKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Violet energy burst out from the heavens, intercepting the majority of the barrage and carrying on into the sky, narrowly missing the Avalon as it wiped out everything in it's path.

Xingke blinked, looking back over his shoulder, his eyes wide with disbelief at the sight of Zero, the Tekkaman hovering before the Ikaruga, the Tekkaman's shoulder panels open as it unleashed a hail of death on the enemy forces.

"Zero?"

* * *

_Sackless-shack..._

"Zero?" Xiao Ho stammered, the Eunuch's features wide as he gaped at the Tekkaman on the monitor, before turning back to stare at the Zero that was smirking back at him on the view screen, looking for all the world like the cat that got itself the fat, overweight canary "But how did you-?"

"Are you surprised?" the Tekkaman asked, reaching up to his face, the Eunuch's looking on in shock as he removed it, revealing a smiling woman of Japanese ancestry "How very fortunate, I was worried I might not be able to portray Zero-sama as well as I'd hoped."

"A stand in?" the midget exclaimed, gaping at the woman in disbelief. And with good reason; even the Empress' fakes couldn't mimic the girl that well, the woman had even altered her voice to match the Tekkaman's!

"Zero-sama has instructed me to ask both you of the Federation and Britannian forces the following question." The woman relayed, offering a polite bow, though her eyes betrayed her mocking derision "Are you prepared to continue fighting…regardless of the consequences?"

"Why are you stopping?" Xiao ho demanded, the sack of lard slamming his pudgy fist into the command table with a snarl "WIPE THEM OUT!"

* * *

_Ikaruga's prow..._

"So be it…" Zero muttered, his eyes glowing ominously as a platform appeared in the deck of the Ikaruga, a new, sinister looking Knightmare, with an identical color scheme as the Tekkaman rising up, it's eyes glowing an equally ominous red as it spread it's arms wide "C.C…"

"On it." The immortal witch assured him, her voice smug, even as the Chinese Federation renewed their assault, several hexagonal plates of energy appearing between the Knightmare and the oncoming assault, blocking them from harming the Shenhu and the empress any further "Leave the defense to me."

* * *

Cue star wars theme!

And we'll leave off there.

For those wondering, yes, that was a lil'kuriboh tribute.

R&R!


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the delay people, been hectic on my end over here.

no excuse, i know, but seriously, would you prefer i take my time and deliver excellent service, or speed up and deliver trash?

In any case, things heat up for the Britanians...cause the Crimson dawn has taken flight!

C.c: (Emotionlessly) I'm firing my lazer.

Zero: And here I thought I'D have to say that first...

* * *

Chapter 28: Illusionary Dawn.

"Lloyd!" Cecile breathed, the blue haired technician's eyes widening in alarm as she recognized what those glowing panels represented, even as the Chinese Federation forces ceased their attack, no doubt stunned by this latest development "You know what that is?"

"Yes…" the Earl of Pudding muttered, his normally foppish air gone as he frowned at the sight of the Black Knights newest toy with a grim expression "We may have lost this one…"

'Well played Lelouch…' Schniezel muttered, the charismatic 2nd Prince's features grim as he narrowed his eyes, impressed despite himself at the Black Knight's ingenuity 'You might have changed, but your habit of never letting a good thing go to waste is exactly the same as when you were a child.'

"They're using the Gawain's druid system to generate that Shield!" Nina realized, the green haired scientist looking on in stunned disbelief from Schneizel's side, a grim faced Canon scowling as once again the Black Knight's used his Prince's own project against him, albeit in a different manner "I can't believe it! What kind of Scientist worked it out?"

* * *

_With self-same scientist..._

"Knightmare Frame Shinkiro." Rakshata beamed, the Indian scientist smiling confidently as she got to her feet, wishing she could see the look on the Earl of Pudding's face as he stared down THIS latest child "It's absolute Defense Field is the strongest protective shield system in the world."

"Pretty impressive." Diethard noted, the information manager nodding in approval as he watched the new Knightmare deal with the massing militants, deflecting their shots whilst shielding the Empress from further harm.

"Wait…you mean we've had something like this the whole time?" Ohgi wondered, turning to look between the two in confusion "Why weren't Todoh and I informed?"

"There was never any time, and this is its first test flight regardless." Diethard replied, his tone crisp, but not impolite, as Ohgi was technically his superior now "We had originally intended for it to be Zero's personal Knightmare…" he smirked wryly as Zero launched himself at the enemy forces, his snarls as he cut them down causing several of the Knights to flinch in sympathy "I suppose it's a bit redundant for me to say anything else…"

"Isn't it always?" Rakshata countered, the woman smiling smugly in response to the heated glare that Diethard leveled her way "He truly is a fascinating specimen. I really must sit him down for an…in depth examination."

Ohgi, and almost every other male on the bridge, shivered at the woman's statement, the Co-commander glad that HIS woman troubles weren't so messed up.

* * *

_On the other side of the world..._

Villetta Nu sneezed, covering her mouth as she watched the swim team swim their laps around the pool. 'Someone's talking about me…' she muttered, glaring suspiciously at Shirley, who was already toweling off, giggling amidst a group of friends 'And I think I know who…'

"Shirley!" she called out, snapping the girl out of her daze "Another ten laps! On the double, or your staying behind to clean up!"

A little vindictive, the woman admitted as she watched the sheepish girl plunge back into the water, tearing through it in a desperate bid to complete the laps before class ended for the day, but then the recently anointed Baroness could still feel the phantom pain of the bullet wound she'd gotten from the girl.

Needless to say, Shirley wouldn't be getting out of the pool for a LONG time yet.

* * *

_Back in China..._

"VOLTEKKAAAA-!" Zero snarled, the Tekkaman slicing through his enemies en masse, his lancer shining in the moonlight, leaving nothing but death and the flaming remains of ruined Knightmares in his wake. Behind him, C.C, who was piloting the Shinkiro, launched a crystal from the Knightmare's chest, a purple beam of energy launching after it, fragmenting on contact, slicing through the troops, even as Zero looped around the beams effortlessly.

'So this is what Rakshata and Diethard were so worked up about…' the Tekkaman muttered, his eyes narrowing in approval as the new Knightmare mowed down the enemy forces 'It certainly puts up a decent fight, and that shield looks like it could stand up to just about anything.'

He scowled as a distant Knightmare tried to snipe him, only to be sliced in half by the Shinkiro's laser, the Tekkaman smirking as he flew through the vivisected halves.

"Hey, ease up there C.C" he called out, his tone mocking as he tore into the sniper's partner, destroying the mech with a well placed punch to the fuel cells "Leave some for me, alright?"

"Men." C.C muttered, shaking her head in bemusement at her contractor's new attitude, before doing as requested and standing down, though she kept the Shinkiro's shields up "Well now…" the Immortal witch noted, inclining her head slightly to look back at the Shenhu, which was still kneeling before the Empress "Aren't you a sad sight?" she shook her head "Betrayed by your own people, outnumbered on all sides, you couldn't even protect one little girl." She smiled wryly "What do you say? Want to join us?"

"Never…!" Xingke grit out, his pride refusing to allow him to thank the Black Knights, though he knew that without them, he and the empress would have joined their ancestors by now "I'll never be subordinate to Zero!"

"Zero no longer commands the Black Knights." C.C relayed, the General's eyes widening as he turned to gape at the Shinkiro's back "He is but a mere soldier, fighting and bleeding alongside his men."

The Shinkiro turned, as if to stare at the kneeling Knightmare and the confused, awestruck Empress it had fought so hard to shield. "Just like you," C.C continued "He fights alongside his men, leading them via example, putting his own life at risk to deliver them unto glory."

"Big words…" Xingke muttered, grimacing as he brought the Shenhu to it's feet, his features grim as he glared into C.C's eyes "But you really think one man can make a difference?"

"Not alone." C.C disagreed, her smile cryptic as she turned to watch Zero tear a Chinese Knightmare apart with his bare hands "But then, that's what Strategy is all about."

* * *

_At that moment..._

"Emergency alert!" the communications officer on the High Eunuch's transport called out, his features stricken as he turned to face them "Riots have broken out in Shanghai!"

"Street Riots?" the dark skinned Eunuch gaped, his features, and those of his fellows, paling in horror at the images of countless civilians storming the imperial palace.

"It's not just Shanghai!" the officer announced, his fingers blurring over the console as markers popped up all over the map "Shusha, Beijing, Burma, Jakarta, Islamabad and fourteen other areas that we're still confirming," he grimaced as the Eunuchs began to p amongst themselves, their shrill shrieks cutting through the air as their plans began to unravel around them "people are rising up everywhere!"

* * *

_Avalon..._

"Riots breaking out simultaneously?" Nina gaped, the bespectacled girl watching on the monitors as Cecile, who was manning the communications relay, picked up the news reports.

"Yes, the blue haired technician admitted, standing next to a grim faced Lloyd as she turned to face an equally grim Schniezel "They're broadcasting a communication between Zero and the High Eunuchs."

"Communication?" Canon repeated, the aide de camp turning to stare at the woman, his features narrowed in suspicion "So they were conspiring without informing us."

"Can you run it?" Schniezel asked, looking on with interest as an image of the Shinkiro and Zero standing between the kneeling Shenhu and the empress, Xiao Ho's simpering voice denouncing the Empress' worth, while Zero's stern tone berated the pompous pig, the other Eunuchs chipping in their own two cents, Schniezel rolling his eyes internally at their loose tongues.

"He couldn't have PLANNED this…" Canon countered, the brunet aide de camp looking on in disbelief, impressed despite himself as Zero revealed the Eunuch's treachery to the world "It's happening too fast…"

"Unless he's making use of someone else's plan…" Schniezel countered, the 2nd Prince and Prime Minister smirking approvingly at his little brother's underhandedness 'Very shrewd Lelouch…'

* * *

_Battlefield..._

"The Black Knights are to be annihilated…" Anya muttered, looking around in interest as Shougo and Chiba pushed the Mordred's shields to their limit, only to flinch as the Shinkiro launched itself at her, the other two frames breaking away as the new frame pressed the advantage, the Shenhu bringing up the rear.

'She's just as tough as I'd heard…' C.C muttered, the immortal witch's features laced with approval as she kept up the assault, only to jolt, her eyes widening as a cacophony of screams echoed inside her head, a series of images rising behind her eyeballs 'This is-?'

"What is this?" Anya gasped, the pink haired Knight of Six clapping her hands over her ears in desperation, the same images and screams overloading her senses as she looked on in shock, her eyes clenching shut as her head threatened to split open.

"GOTCHA!" Urabe yelled, the spiky haired sword bringing his blade down on the Mordred's unprotected flight unit, sending the Heavy Assault Frame crashing towards the ground, Anya looking up in shock as the images receded.

"ANYA! NO!" Suzaku yelled, looking on in desperation as the Heavy Assault Frame crashed headfirst into the ground, the Knight of Seven deadlocked against his former master, a hoard of Akatsuki's streaming out of the mausoleum, even as Gino swooped in to cover their comrade, an ecstatic Tamaki leading the pack, his wild yells infecting the pilots as they rushed forwards, swords at the ready.

"Suzaku, we're withdrawing." Prince Schniezel declared, the Knight of Seven blinking in shock at his benefactor's order, noting the look of distaste on the Prince's face "Nations are not built on 'dirt' nor 'systems'." He declared, his eyes hard "They're built on people, the High Eunuchs have lost the peoples' support, they're no longer qualified to join us as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

"Yes…your Highness." Suzaku acknowledged, the White Knightmare backing away from the Mausoleum, features grim as he realized Zero had once again turned the tide 'Lelouch…what are you planning?'

* * *

_Avalon..._

"Tell me…what do you think the Emperor would have done Canon?" Schniezel asked, a small smile on his face as he watched the Black Knights round up the stragglers, only to shake his head at his aid de camp's look of confusion "Never mind…it's irrelevant."

"Yes sir," Canon bowed, though the Aide de Camp still looked confused as he moved to direct the Avalon's retreat from the battlefield, ignoring the High Eunuch's attempts at hailing them as the Knights of the Round retreated, the Tristan helping to recover the downed Mordred.

'Yes…irrelevant…' the 2nd prince mused, smiling approvingly at the magnified image of Zero, as the Tekkaman tore into the High Eunuch's stronghold with his bare hands, his purple eyes flashing ominously 'After all, where's the fun in comparing yourself to your forefathers…' he smiled coyly 'isn't that right…Lelouch?'

* * *

_With Zero..._

"Well now…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at the cowering High Eunuchs, having ripped his way into the center of their now defunct fortress "Looks like I found myself a nest of vermin."

"P-Please don't hurt us!" Xiao Ho pleaded, the porky Eunuch relieving himself messily in his robes as he backed away, his comrades hiding behind his considerable girth "W-We surrender! We'll give up our power! We'll give you anything you want!"

"I only want one thing from you…" Zero growled, the Tekkaman's glowing purple eyes boring into the terrified Eunuch's souls, or what little remained of them "WHERE is Kallen Kouzuki?"

"Who?" the midget wondered, peeking out from behind Xiao Ho's ass in confusion, only to recoil like a terrified rabbit as the Tekkaman leveled the full force of his glare at the runt.

Xianglin, who was still bound and gagged by this point, tried to calling out around the ball gag the sick bastards had used to keep her from speaking, drawing the Tekkaman's attention to herself, much to the Eunuch's relief.

Zero frowned, his heavy footsteps echoing around the ruined command center as he walked towards the woman, making sure to keep his eye on the terrified Eunuchs, a quick, sidelong glare preventing them for making a run for it, as he helped the woman to her feet, ripping off her bindings.

"Thank you…" Xianglin offered, removing the gag and massaging her jaw, wincing tenderly as it popped slightly "You're looking for Kallen Kouzuki, the Pilot of the Gurren?"

"You're one of Xingke's people." Zero noted, his glare losing most of its fire, but not enough that the woman felt entirely safe "You know where she is?"

"I'm afraid she's not here." Xianglin admitted, her tone apologetic, her features grim as she nodded towards the cowering Eunuchs "She was classed as a POW, and High Eunuch's handed her over as a favor to the Knight of Seven."

Zero's eyes widened, only to narrow, his armored hands clenching around the handle of his Lancer. Slowly, the Tekkaman turned to face the terrified eunuchs, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to sneak towards the nearest exit. They gave up all attempts at secrecy when they saw the look in the Tekkaman's eyes, clambering over themselves, the midget crushed beneath Xiao Ho's feet as the porker ran for it, squealing like the pig he was.

They didn't get far, as Zero hurled his lancer like a boomerang, the serrated metal tearing the dark skinned Eunuch in half at the waist, only to miss Xiao Ho as the fatass stumbled, falling face first on the floor, having tripped on the edge of his robes.

"P-please!" the fat ass whimpered, crawling away on his back, his eyes wide as Zero, without a thought, walked over the squealing form of his diminutive colleague, crushing the screeching midget's head underfoot, his Lancer returning to his hand, the Tekkaman shaking it free of the blood that trailed after it "I'll give you power! Women! Men?" he shivered as Zero's eyes flashed dangerously "A-anything you want! Just spare me-!"

"No." Zero muttered, his eyes flashing a murderous purple as he raised his Lancer in the air, Xiao Ho's screams tearing through the night air.

* * *

_An undisclosed location..._

"What is this place?" General Bartley demanded, the portly, bald general looking around in alarm at this strange, desert facility he'd been brought to "I thought we were going to meet in the Britannian Homeland, by direct order of the Emperor!"

"Yes…" A childish voice called out, the general looking on in disbelief, and dawning horror, at the small child with floor length blonde hair that was smiling at him, standing before a massive set of doors, with the same symbol that the general recalled from the late Clovis' studies on Geass "as requested. In your attempts to recreate C.C's power, you enhanced Lord Jeremiah." He inclined his head towards the smirking cyborg that stood at his side "Not only that, but your research team has the most experience with 'Zero's Requiem'," he smirked at Bartley's flinch "and in light of your efforts, I felt I should call you in."

"You see…" Jeremiah called out, the former Margrave turned cyborg smirking confidently at the bald general he'd arrested for treason, oh-so long ago "I need some final adjustments." He inclined his head at the general "You're really the only logical choice for this, and in any case you should be pleased, it's a great honor for you!"

'Honor my backside!' Bartley fretted, the bald general resisting the urge to tear his non-existent hair out as he shuddered under the margrave's look. Jeremiah Gottwald had been a formidable man when he'd been human, now enhanced with Sakuradite powered cybernetics, the man was literally a walking death machine.

'But why did he bring up Zero's Requiem?' the General wondered, his eyes turning to the smiling child at the margrave's right, widening in stunned realization 'Don't tell me…?'

* * *

_China..._

"Is this alright for you?" Xingke asked, the long-haired, sickly general kneeling before his Empress, his pinky finer reaching out to hold hers as he smiled kindly.

"Well…" the Empress began uncertainly, causing Xingke to look up in concern "I was finally able to leave the Forbidden City…" she looked up at Xingke, and his allies, who'd lined up behind him "but…this doesn't mean it's the end…right?"

"I shall protect you in the future as well." Xingke assured her, smiling as he caught the reason for his Empress' uncertainty, bowing his head in a sign of fealty "until the end of time."

Tianzi smiled, her ruby eyes glistening as she gazed down at her protector "It's so strange…" she stammered, her eyes tearing over as she gazed down at the man "I'm so happy…and yet…"

Looking on from the sidelines, the Black Knights felt their hearts soar at this heartwarming scene. Though the word had branded them as terrorists, or at the best, freedom fighters, it did them good to see that their actions had, for this one little girl, brought some measure of happiness.

"Zero…" Diethard muttered, the Propaganda minister turning to whisper into the Tekkaman's ears, grimacing at Tamaki's bawling at the touching moment "We need to let the world know that the Empress' betrothal to the Britannian Prince is off." He smirked as the Tekkaman inclined his head "And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side…a member of a Japanese family would be perfect."

"But you mustn't!" Kaguya exclaimed, the Kyoto princess imposing herself before the blonde Britannian man with a look of stubbornness about her features."

"Lady Kaguya…" Diethard muttered, flinching as he saw the empress hide behind Xingke, as apparently they'd heard him after all "This is a political maneuver, it isn't personal…"

"You're wrong!" Kaguya insisted, the Kyoto princess looking up at the Britannian born man with stubbornness in her emerald eyes "It IS personal! It's a simple question of love!"

"She has a point…" C.C hummed, the immortal witch smiling knowingly as she inclined her head towards Zero, who quirked an eyebrow, even as Diethard tried to press the fact they were at war, only for Chiba, surprisingly enough, to come to the support of her fellow women, Rakshata giggling as Diethard grew progressively more vexed.

"Zero." The propaganda minister called out, turning to the Tekkaman, confident at the very least, that HE would see things his way "What's your decision?"

"Your own your own on this one Diethard." The Tekkaman shot back, a wry smirk on his lips as the man gaped at him, gob-smacked "This is one fight I'm NOT getting dragged into."

"Smart man." Chiba muttered grudgingly, smirking at the Tekkaman as he stepped back to speak with Tamaki, who had recovered enough to ask if the Tekkaman wanted to grab a bite, leaving Diethard and the rest flinching under the united gaze of their female comrades.

Truly, the old saying of a woman's wrath held true, even in this day and age.

'Right now I have other things to worry about.' The Tekkaman muttered, his eyes hardening as he recalled one woman in particular, whose absence was felt all around 'If Kallen is in the hands of the Knight of Seven…then she's most likely been sent back to Japan as a prisoner.'

It would appear that Zero would be returning to the Area 11 a little sooner than anyone anticipated.

* * *

_Ashford Academy..._

"Good morning…" a voice called out, startling Shirley, who turned to blink at the small, pink haired girl that was snapping pictures of her with a hand-held "Shirley Fenette."

"L-Lady Anya?" the orange haired girl stammered, staring in shock at the Knight of Six, who was wearing a junior school uniform and her usual deadpan expression "What're you doing here?"

"Hi there!" a jovial voice called out, the orange haired girl looking up in surprise as Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three, stepped out of the Council room, dressed in a school uniform and a welcoming grin "You're the Vice president right? We've been waiting for you!" He pulled up alongside Anya "you see we've both just enrolled her at Ashford," he winked at her "And while we're here, we'd prefer it if our social status be ignored."

"They said they wanted the experience of being ordinary students." Milly called out, the Ashford heir, who'd only just returned that morning, beaming at her dumbstruck Vice-President "Rivalz volunteered to show them the ropes, but Sir Gino insisted on a woman's touch."

"Now Miss Ashford," Gino corrected, smiling reproachfully over his shoulder at the Earl of Pudding's fiancée "Can I call you Milly?" he continued despite Rivalz's violent denunciation "Remember, none of this 'Sir' or 'lord' stuff, just call me Gino."

"Um right…" Shirley muttered, her mind numb as she shook the Knight of Three's offered hand, wishing that the Knight of Six would stop snapping pictures of her without her permission.

It looked like things at Ashford were going to change yet again.

* * *

To all you people hoping for an early Kallen Rescue, sorry, but the prospect of her beating the living shit out of Suzaku in prison was simply too good to pass up.

In any case, thing's are gonna heat up from here on!


	30. Chapter 30

Welp, it's that time again!

This episode, Zero returns to the Tokyo settlement...how will the world face his wrath!

Zero: *Deadpan* I'm not wearing that.

C.C: *Holding up a Zero floaty ring* Spoilsport.

* * *

Chapter 29: The Return.

Shirley sighed, letting the hot waters of the shower run over her, feeling the tension slip out of her shoulders as she worked her fingers through her hair.

It had been a very stressful few days for the orange haired Vice President, not only had Milly been caught up in a coup d'etat in china of all places, but the Knights of Three and Six, who'd accompanied her back, had gotten it into their heads to enroll at campus, claiming to want to experience a 'normal education'.

'Why does something tell me they only enrolled to hang out with Suzaku?' she mused, recalling the Knight of Seven's exasperated expression as Gino had hugged him when he'd arrived the other day 'Still, I suppose it's only fair, since they DID bring Milly back with them.'

Speaking of the Ashford Heir, Shirley turned her gaze to regard the elder girl, who rather than basking in the showers, seemed to be lost in thought, her arms crossed over her breasts as she stood under the water. She hadn't even made a teasing comment or tried to cop a feel since stepping in, something that worried the orange haired girl for reasons she couldn't explain. "Prez?" she called out, stepping towards the taller girl in concern, blinking as she jumped, looking shocked at the sound of her voice "You okay?"

"Oh, Shirley." The Ashford Heir realized, smiling reassuringly at the younger girl as she leant back against the wall, her shoulders untensing "Sorry, I didn't hear you, I had stuff on my mind."

"No, it's okay." Shirley assured the older girl, sighing in relief "It's just, you've seen kind of…down recently…" she frowned, a knowing look flashing across her eyes "did Earl Asplund say something weird again?"

"Lloyd?" the Ashford heir blinked, shaking her head "No, he was actually pretty civilized this time." She smiled wryly as she recalled how their first 'date' had been a tour of the Ganymede's storage facility, only to flinch as the reason for her distress flashed before her eyes "Actually…I was thinking about Nick…"

"Nick?" Shirley repeated, blinking in confusion, trying to put a face to the name, only for her eyes to widen, clapping her fist into her palm as recollection struck like lightning "OH! You mean Nick Carter? Rivalz's friend?"

"Y-yeah…" Milly nodded, the Ashford heir looking down at the floor guiltily, hugging herself carefully as she recalled the sight of the teen's face at the wedding party, underneath the mask of Zero, blood blossoming from his chest where he'd allowed Nina to stab him.

"I wonder how he's doing…" Shirley opined, the concerned fennette putting a finger to her lips in thought "I mean it's really hard to get work nowadays, and he seemed like such a nice guy…"

'He did didn't he…' Milly wondered, recalling how she'd danced with the purple eyed teen, a warmth forming in the pit of her stomach as she recalled how…safe, she'd felt in his arms as they waltzed away 'Lloyd certainly never held me like that…'

"Ah! Don't tell me you have a crush on Nick!" Shirley gasped, clapping both hands over her mouth with a scandalized expression one usually reserved for such moments "But Prez, what about Earl Asplund! You're engaged!"

"When has that ever stopped me before?" Milly countered, the Ashford heir smirking boldly at the red faced girl as she reached out and goosed her flanks, laughing as Shirley squeaked in embarrassment "Ha! You're too young to be telling ME off Shirley!" she cackled, her fingers running up and down the girl's sides like dancing spider legs "Time for your punishment!"

"P-PREZ!" Shirley gasped, her eyes tearing up as she tried to slip out of the woman's grasp, laughing her head off all the while "C-can't…B-breath!"

* * *

Tokyo Harbour

Zero frowned as he burst out of the water, the Tekkaman having submersed himself the entire trip once he'd cleared the Chinese Federation's airspace to avoid being picked up by radar or satellite. His eyes narrowed as he drew close to the Japanese coastline, keeping low to avoid being spotted, idly wondering if he should wait for the cover of darkness to sneak in, only to spy a fleet of sakuradite tankers coming in, hiding himself in their wake until he could slip ashore and transform back to his human form.

'Security's pretty lax considering what went down here a few weeks ago.' He noted, his purple eyes narrowing as he watched the crew unload, only a handful of military personnel on call, compared to the tight security that had been reported prior to the black Knight's exile 'I guess our moving abroad put them more at ease…I'll have to let Todoh and Ohgi know when I call in.'

The two commanders hadn't liked the Tekkaman going off on his own, especially back to Japan, but had eventually relented under Zero's reasoning. After all, what force could stand against the Tekkaman if he decided to throw down? And it'd be easier for him to sneak in alone than for them to send a ship with him.

Their only orders to the Tekkaman were to report in regularly, especially if he found anything that might give them a means to rescuing Kallen, and to avoid anything that might draw attention to himself.

'In any case, they have that trade treaty to attend.' He muttered recalling Sayoko's assurances that she'd fill in for him, masked of course 'Right now, I need to find out where Suzaku is holding Kallen…'

He frowned up at the Viceroy's palace, as it was the most likely place the redhead and the Gurren could be held in, but Todoh had urged him to be discreet, as he HAD willingly allowed himself to be exiled after all.

'Perhaps I should pay a visit to the academy…' me muttered, smirking wryly as he recalled the Student Council gang 'Just to rub it in Kururugi's face that I can reach him wherever he goes…'

* * *

_Ashford Academy..._

Rolo scowled as he sat at his desk in his room, the cherubic assassin wondering what the devil he was still doing stationed here, babysitting a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

Oh the Student council group was pleasant enough, and he actually enjoyed spending time with Rivalz, to an extent. It was the President and Vice-President that rubbed him the wrong way. Rolo had never spent much time in the company of women, Villetta was an exception, as she was his superior officer while stationed at Ashford, but from what little he'd seen of the fairer sex, he could honestly say he wasn't impressed.

'I don't see why people fawn over them.' He muttered, recalling how Rivalz, competent at best, would degrade himself willingly simply to garner a passing compliment from the busty Ashford Heir 'It's not as if she has any merit either, the Ashford Family name might be nobility, but they've little influence left in the homeland, just old ties that the Head, Reuben Ashford, managed to maintain through years of trading.'

Truth be told, the Assassin would much rather be tracking down Zero. V.V, his superior, has assigned him here for that very purpose, and he'd thought he had the man cornered at the consulate. But the Tekkaman had proved to be more than he'd anticipated, actually managing to overcome his Geass, albeit mostly by sheer luck, and driving him off, damaging the Vincent in the process.

He sighed, shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, as it was nothing to do with him either way. What bothered him most at the moment was the inclusion of two more Knights of the Round at Ashford. Surely with such added security there was no need for him to remain here? And yet the Emperor persisted that he was better served here. He'd fully expected to be transferred abroad when Zero and the Black Knights were exiled, but the Emperor had overruled V.V, and had decreed that Rolo stay behind in case Zero returned.

'What reason would he have to return?' the assassin muttered, tapping his jaw line with his index finger as he thought 'Surely not to rescue Kallen Kouzuki? What use is a pawn that allows itself to be captured?'

The Gurren on the other hand…now THAT the cherub-faced assassin could imagine the Tekkaman coming back for. Even Earl Asplund was astonished with the Crimson Knightmare's schematics, and was already planning on getting the clearance to 'tinker' with it from 2nd Prince Schniezel.

At the rate things were going, the next time the Gurren took flight, it would be under the Banner of Britannia.

'As I understand it, neither the Knights of Nine, Two or Twelve have their own, personal Knightmares as of yet.' The assassin muttered, his head nodding in thought 'It could very well wind up in their hands...'

"Hey Rolo," Rivalz greeted, the blue haired secretary smiling in on the cherub faced teen, who quickly schooled his features into his usual innocent mask "Gino and I are planning to hit the casino's, you in?"

"Sorry, not today." The assassin apologized; his mask slipping back into place as he smiled shyly at the duo, or rather at Rivalz, as he was fairly certain Sir Weinberg knew he was acting, PRETTY certain in either case "I'm not feeling all that well."

"You sure?" Rivalz wondered, the older teen looking the assassin over in concern, Rolo slowly wondering if his cover was under threat, only to relax as the teen shrugged, offering a small grin as he turned on his heeel "Alright, we'll bring you back a souvenir!"

"So what're these bunny girls like?" Gino asked, the Knight of Three's tone, like his smirk, all kinds of suggestive as the pair filed out, Rolo dropping his innocent façade with an exasperated sigh as he listened to them trudge off.

'Honestly,' he muttered in disgust 'what was the big deal about having two sacks of fat attached to your chest?'

* * *

_Britannian Gambling District..._

"Rivalz my man," Gino grinned, looking on in approval as they watched several bunny girls stroll past, carrying trays of drinks and snacks "There are times when it's great to be alive."

The two had snuck out to a new gambling casino that had opened with the fall of Babel tower. Apparently, Rivalz had managed to get a few phone numbers from the girls he'd escaped with last time, and they'd let him know that the place was opening today.

"Man…my luck never seems to change…" Rivalz sighed, as he watched as nothing but cherries showed up on the slot machines "Seriously, its times like this I miss Nick."

Gino flinched, shooting his blue haired friend a look, but holding his tongue. Prince Schniezel had ordered them to keep Zero's identity a secret, for whatever reasons the Prince had concocted. Be that as it may, an order from a Prince was an order, and while, as a Knight of the Round, Gino technically only took orders from Emperor Charles zi Britannia himself, the Emperor hadn't seen fit to revoke his orders for them to follow his 2nd son's lead. "So, Rivalz…" he hazarded, trying to come off as interested, rather than prying "What can you tell me about Nick? What's he like?"

"Huh?" Rivalz wondered, looking up at the taller teen in confusion "Well I only met him a short while ago to be honest, but for some reason, it feels like I've known him longer." He smiled as re recalled the purple eyed teen "He's cool, charismatic, a little on the broody side, but the man makes chess look like an art form!"

"That a fact?" Gino wondered, a little intrigued as Rivalz regaled him of the Tekkaman's, no doubt legendary by now, showdown with the Black King, the Knight of Three frowning as the man's fate was revealed 'A heart attack? Or some sort of weird ability? I mean the guy turns into a machine, who's to say he can't do other things?'

"I call sir!" someone declared, the duo walking past a poker table, where a dealer with the cut of a southern Dandy was laying down his cards, a confident smirk adorning his mustachioed face "Good! Four Kings!"

"Four of a kind, with Joker." A calm voice countered, Gino pulling up short, his neck whipping round so fast he swore he heard a whip crack, eyes widening at the sight of Nick Carter, who was smirking at the dumbstruck dealer as he laid down his own hand "I believe that's my win."

"Nick!" Rivalz cheered, the blue haired secretary dashing past the Knight of Three to get in the Tekkaman's face, his eyes wide with joy as he practically tackled the teen "How you been buddy?"

"Oh, Rivalz." The Tekkaman greeted, turning to smile at the teen, his contact in place, shielding his Geass from view, looking honestly happy to see his friend after so long "You look well, still losing at gambling?"

"You got me." Rivalz chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he grinned at the Tekkaman "Oh, by the way, you remember Gino right?"

Gino flinched, only to plaster a smile on his face and walk over, keeping an eye on the Tekkaman's hands, in case they went for a weapon, or worse, his crystal. "Nicky!" he greeted, grinning at the Tekkaman as he sauntered over, the very epitome of confidence and good cheer "So this is where you've sequestered yourself is it? Decided that the working life wasn't for you?"

"Well it certainly pays out more here." The Tekkaman replied, smirking offhandedly at the Knight of Three, only to frown as several suited heavies surrounded them, the very cut of their shoulders making it clear they meant trouble "Is there a problem gentlemen?"

"The casino owner respectfully asks that you collect your earnings and vacate the premises." One of the suits intoned, his tone implying that if the teen refused in any way, he'd be forced to vacate WITHOUT said earnings.

"Uh oh," Gino chuckled, the lanky blonde grinning down at the Tekkaman, actually impressed with the teen's knack for getting into trouble, on and OFF the battlefield "What'd you do Nicky? Rig a few games?"

"Not really," Zero countered, scooping up his earnings into a small bag he'd been provided by a waitress "I think it's because this is the fifth dealer I've cleared out since I got here."

Rivalz gaped at the Tekkaman, noting the sizeable bulge of the bag the teen was stuffing his earnings into, Gino whistling in approval as the Secretary's phone went off. "Hello? Oh! Madam President!" he exclaimed, initially happy, only to flinch as Milly chewed his ear off, as he hadn't told anyone he'd be heading out with Gino, skipping out on work in the process "Uh…sorry, but guess what! We bumped into Nick!"

_"Nick?"_ Milly repeated over the line, the Ashford heir's voice stunned, as if she hardly dared believe what she'd just heard _"Nick Carter?" _she repeated hesitantly _"Rivalz, are you saying he's there with you?"_

"Uh, yeah?" Rivalz muttered, the blue haired teen looking a little confused, and honestly concerned, at the urgency in his crush's tone. It wasn't like Milly to ask about anyone like that.=, if anything, it was usually the other way around.

_"Rivalz, no matter what don't let him slip away!"_ the Ashford Heir replied hurrieldy, her tone commanding as she delivered the order _"Invite him back to the campus! I've got an idea for my Graduation Event!"_

"Your what-!" Rivalz exclaimed, having honestly forgotten that Milly, having failed her exams on purpose, merely had to make up the necessary points to graduate, only to sigh as she hung up. "Hey Nick?" he called out, looking up at the Tekkaman, who was trying to extract himself from Gino, who was hanging off him like an amorous sloth "The Prez told me to invite you to Ashford academy."

"Milly huh?" Gino wondered, earning a scowl from the blue haired teen at the Knight of Three's overly familiar attitude with his crush, even as he subtly avoided an elbow to the flank from a seething Tekkaman "Wonder what's up?"

* * *

_Ashford Academy, Dean's Private Residence..._

'He's here…' Milly whispered, her mobile held between her trembling hands as she tried to calm herself, her eyes downcast as the memories of 'Nick' and the other purple eyed teen, flashed before her 'Why do I want to see him again? I mean he's ZERO! He unmasked right in front of me! And yet…'

And yet she couldn't stop the ache in her heart every time she recalled his face, or how the memory of his smile would make her limbs weak. It was almost as if she'd known him for years, and yet she couldn't have spent more than a few hours in his company.

'You're a mystery, Nick Carter.' The Ashford Heir reasoned, her lips curling in a small smile as she recalled how the teen had made an impression on the academy on his first visit 'A hunky, ripped, international man of mystery.'

If there was a little known fact about Ashford Women, it was that they were always attracted to what many would deem mysterious. And Milly Ashford was nothing if not a paragon of her bloodline.

* * *

_A Limo, later that evening..._

"Yessir," Gino whistled, the Knight of Three flicking through a wad of bills that the Casino hand forked over, quite willingly, in order to get the trio out the door "There is nothing like counting your hard earned cash."

"Seeing as that's MY cash you're handling, I'll take your word for it." Zero noted, quirking an eyebrow as he watched the Knight of Three count his 'Manager's Fee', as the teen had put it, which was basically his take of the winnings. Though to be fair, if Gino hadn't been there, they probably would've had a fight on their hands.

As it were, the trio were riding back in a Limo the Casino had provided, a stunned Rivalz actually hugging his share to his chest, two lipstick marks on either cheek, gifts from some of the bunny girls he'd mentioned no doubt, the direct cause of his state of delirium.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods Nicky?" Gino asked, posing the question innocently enough, but you'd have to be retarded, or Rivalz at that moment, to miss his pointed undertone "Vacation?"

"Of a sorts." Zero admitted, smiling politely, but again, only retards and the currently dazed Rivalz could have missed the way his eyes seemed to glow ominously in the dim light of the back seat of the limo "I left something behind, so I came to get it back."

"Really?" Gino queried, his smile genial, but his tone making it clear he knew exactly what the man was talking about, and he'd be damned if he let him get it without a fight "Well, I hope you find it then."

"Oh I will." Zero assured him, his smile amiable, but his tone making it aptly clear that there was nothing the Knight of Three could do to keep the Tekkaman from getting what he wanted, but he was MORE than welcome to try "Count on it."

"We're here sirs." The Driver announced, a little unnerved by the palpable killing intent that was wafting in from the back of the car, more than happy to see the back of these three as he pulled up outside the Academy "We thank you for visiting our casino, and hope you'll…visit the casino district again some time."

What was left unsaid was that they hoped they went to one of their business rivals, as they were damned if the trio were going to set foot at THEIR casino again.

"Aw man it's really late…' Rivalz muttered, the secretary wincing as he looked at his clock, which seemed to have stopped sometime during their trip as they walked up the dimly lit courtyard of the academy "I hope the Prez isn't too angry with me…"

"Attention everyone!" Milly Ashford's voice called out over the speakers, the trio blinking in confusion as they looked around for the Ashford Heir "This is your beautiful Student Council President, here to announce my graduation event!"

"Confident one isn't she?" Gino chuckled, the Knight of Three smiling in approval as he shook his head at the Ashford Heir's antics "Still," he reasoned, smirking knowingly "that's Milly for you, shouldn't expect anything less."

"The event shall be held soon!" Milly declared, her voice drowning out Rivalz's protests at the Knight of Three's familiarity "Its called Cupid Day, and the rules are simple! On the appointed day, everyone in school will be wearing one of the adorable hats I've prepared." The Gino and Rivalz shivered in unison, wondering just what type of monstrosity the woman had come up with "The Boys' will be blue, and the girls' will be pink." The woman's tone turned devious "And then, if you steal the hat of your target and put it on, then by order of the Student Council President, those two shall be declared boyfriend and Girlfriend!"

"Say WHAT?" Rivalz gaped, his eyes bulging out of their sockets even as Gino laughed, the Knight of Three liking where this was going, and Zero quirked an eyebrow, the blue haired teen's squawk cut off by the shrieks of the girls that rose up all over campus.

"And to make matters interesting…" Milly added, the Student Council President's tone dripping with excitement as she built up to the climax "Nick Carter, the dreamy mystery man that rescued Sir Kururugi from an ignoble fate as pizza toppings, shall be competing as a special guest!"

It was at the moment, as the shrieks of countless girls filled the air, deafening everything within a two hundred mile radius, that Zero felt the true meaning of the word fear.

* * *

_Pendragon, war room..._

"That's a little rash isn't it?" Odysseus asked, the Crown Prince and less-than-prodigal first son frowning slightly as he looked over at Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One "I mean, declaring war on the Chinese Federation?"

"Is that what his majesty said?" Schniezel asked, the 2nd Prince and Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire frowning at this latest, yet not entirely unexpected decision from their Imperial father.

"Yes." Bismarck admitted, the grim faced Knight of One inclining his head respectfully towards the 2nd prince, his features as regal and unreadable as if they'd been carved from a slab of marble "He said to take all of it."

"I agree!" Carline le Britannia chimed in, the fifth Princess of the empire clapping her hands together, as if she were discussing a tea party, rather than agreeing to an act of war against another nation "I say we wipe out the Chinese Federation for good!"

"Those savages humiliated Odysseus," Guinevere su Britannia agreed, the grey haired First princess smiling coldly as she spoke, already anticipating the retribution their forces would bring down on the Federation's heads "we can never forgive them for that."

"Guinevere," Odysseus chastised, his expression reproachful "I harbor no grudge for the incident that occurred with the Empress." He held up a hand for emphasis "The war with the EU is ongoing, and Area 11 is on the path to peace, so I prefer to settle this while there is still-!"

"Oh as if we care what Nunnally does there!" Carline pouted, the pigtailed girl frowning at the mention of her pacifistic sibling, as she always seemed to get special treatment from the others for some reason.

"Carline," Odysseus chastised, his expression hurt, but his words stern as he eyed his younger sister with a reproachful stare "Nunnally is around your age, you should make an attempt to be friends with her."

"This would be an easy matter to resolve if Cornelia were present." Guinevere noted, frowning at her younger sister's absence, turning to level a look at Bismarck "Have you heard anything?"

"I haven't," the Knight of One apologized, his head bowed low as he shook his head somberly, indeed missing the 2nd Princess' presence at the table "And she apparently hasn't contacted Lord Guilford either."

"We can station two divisions along the Mongolian border." Schniezel pointed out, cutting off Guinevere's questions as to who would lead their troops "Battle is unnecessary, the Chinese Federation has fallen apart, we can gain half their territory by rattling sabers and through negotiations, which should more than placate the emperor."

"Your awfully confident brother," Guinevere noted, though she had to admit her younger sibling had a definite point, though she'd never do so aloud "Or could it be you simply don't wish to confront Zero again so soon?"

"Zero is a matter for another day." Schniezel countered, sending a look towards Odysseus, stilling his elder brother's tongue before he said anything inappropriate "However, if I play my cards right…he might just fall into my hands."

"You mean to bring him to OUR side?" Guinevere asked, arching a brow imperiously, even as looks of shock were directed at the 2nd Prince "After he murdered Clovis and Euphemia? Have you gone mad?"

"Today's enemy is tomorrow's ally." Schneizel quoted, smiling confidently at his elder sibling as he looked towards the screen "And besides, I believe I understand Zero far better than you think."

* * *

_In a secret location, known only to a scarce few..._

A purple haired woman scowled as she slew yet another one of the guards that tried to apprehend her, her long purple hair flowing freely down her back, her left arm strapped to her midriff, still recovering from her injury from a year prior.

"I've finally grasped it…" she muttered standing with a look of victory in her lavender eyes as she gazed into the facility "The tale of Geass…" she glared fiercely into the darkened hallways "and now I'll drag it from the shadows, and wipe the stain from Euphie's name at last!"

* * *

Witch is Back! Back again! Corny's back! Tell a-!

BLAM!

Cornelia: *Standing over Kyugan's corpse* Don't EVER call me that again!

Nonnette: Why? i think it's cute!

Cornelia: You would.


	31. Chapter 31

Nonnette: Doesn't look like he's getting up anytime soon.

Cornelia: Blast it all! I should've shot him in the mouth.

Nonnette: You like that sort of thing?

Cornelia: What? *sees Noneete's grin* NO!

Nonnette: Nothing to be ashamed about. I always wondered why you were so...protective, of Euphemia.

Cornelia: Nonnette I'm warning you-!

Kyugan: (on the ground) Catfight...NIIIIIIIICE...

* * *

Chapter 30: Love Attack!

"Princess Cornelia…" Gilbert G.P Guilford murmured, the bespectacled Knight, and Spearhead of the Empire gazing down at a photo-album that held pictures of the woman, himself, and the late Andreas Dalton, whose remaining adoptive sons sat in a circle around him "Where could you be?"

"C'mon Suzaku!" Gino's voice called out, the leader of the Glaston Knights looking up as the Knight of Seven walked in, followed shortly by a pleading Knight of Three "It's Milly's Graduation Event!"

"It's like I said before." Suzaku muttered, the emerald eyed former Eleven's tone exasperated as he ignored the older Knight "I'd love to, but unlike you and Anya, I'm an aide to a Viceroy, so I can't. Meetings come first."

"Jeez," Gino muttered, the lanky Knight of Three shaking his head in disbelief at his colleague's attitude "you really need to loosen up my friend." He called out, smirking wryly as Lloyd asked him to say hello to Milly for him.

"You should probably giver her a call after we're done here." Guilford pointed out, smiling at the Knight of Seven's look of confusion "Now has a nasty of habit of not waiting around forever." He quoated, smiling at the teen's shock "Your rank might have changed, but you still started out as Princess Euphemia's Knight. As Princess Cornelia's Knight, I'd like you to see me as a source of advice that you'll ask for when needed."

"Well that's mature of you." Lloyd chuckled, smiling foppishly at the bespectacled Knight, completely ruining air of camaraderie "Anyway, can we get to the main question at hand now?" he smiled down at the folder which Cecile had opened before them, the reports of a specific red Knightmare looking up at him, "It's about the Gurren, which I've taken into my care…"

* * *

_Prison Cell..._

"Took you long enough…" Kallen muttered, the redheaded Knightmare pilot sitting cross legged with her back to the wall of her cell, her eyes downcast "So am I here for torture? Or maybe execution?" she scoffed, her eyes never opening as she continued to look downwards "Do what you want."

"I'll do nothing like that to you." A kind voice called out, the redhead looking up in shock at the sight of Nunnally vi Britannia, the blind angel smiling down at her from the other side of the cell door, a scowling Lohmeyer at her side, as always "It's been such a long time, hello Kallen."

"Nunnally?" the redhead stammered, looking up at the blind princess in shock, as she honestly hadn't been expecting this. Then again, considering how sick the Britannian Nobles could be, this might be right up their alley.

"I wish we didn't have to meet under such circumstances." Nunnally admitted, her gentle features saddening as she referred to the redhead's incarceration "Still, I'm glad we could speak together after so long."

"Viceroy." Lohmeyer pointed out, the governess' lips pursed in obvious distaste as she glared at Kallen over the rim of her glasses, the redhead matching the look with one of her own, forcing the stuck up bitch toi avert her eyes "Your schedule?"

"I know…" Nunnally sighed, though Kallen thought she saw a hint of annoyance in the normally gentle girl's features, then it passed and she was smiling at the captive redhead "Care to join me for a walk? I'd like to ask you some questions about my brother…"

* * *

"Ah…" Milly sighed, the blonde dressed in a robe as she walked into her room from the shower, toweling off her hair called out, "Nothing like a warm bath at the end of the day…"

She blinked as her mobile went off, quirking an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number that presented itself on the caller id, before deciding to have a bit of fun.

"Hello, you've reached the personal line of Milly Ashford," she greeted, pretending to be a recording as she lounged on her bed, legs kicking the air lazily "I'm not home right now, but if you're cute, leave your name and I'll get back to you!"

"Miss Ashford, this is Nick Carter." A familiar voice called out, the Ashford heir's eyes widening in shock as her hand tightened around the phone "I figured it'd be best to call you personally, but I guess I'll call back later..."

"Nick!" Milly called out, sitting up on her bed with a jolt, holding the phone to her ear as she supported herself with her other hand "What a coincidence!" she exclaimed "I was just thinking about you earlier!"

"I see…" came the teen's reply, Milly's heart thumping, chuckling to herself as she caught the telltale undertone of uncertainty there, as if he didn't know what to make of that statement, she'd clearly caught him off guard.

"So what's up?" Milly asked, leaning back slightly on her arm so that she could kick her legs lazily off the edge of her bed "Did you call simply to shoot the breeze?" she smiled daringly "Or perhaps you wanted to ask me out?"

"I wanted to talk to you regarding this…Cupid Day…thing…" the teen muttered, Milly chuckling as she caught the discomfort in his voice, clearly, there were things even a masked revolutionary feared.

"Oh! You were there!" Milly exclaimed, smiling as she pondered what his reaction had been to the announcement, wishing she'd thought to set up cameras to record it "I'll have to remember to thank Rivalz, he works so hard."

"Yes, when he's not losing at gambling that is." Zero muttered, the two of them sharing a short laugh at the blue haired teen's expense "However, the reason I called is, because I won't be able to attend tomorrow."

"What?" Milly exclaimed, her blue eyes widening in alarm as she sat up straight, the Ashford Heir staring at her phone as if it had betrayed her "But you can't! Everyone was so excited to hear you'd be competing!"

"So I heard…" Zero muttered, his tone wry, although Milly caught a hint of unease underlying his tone "Be that as it may, I have things to do tomorrow that require my undivided attention, so I can't just…"

"Nick…" Milly cut in, her hand coming up to her chest, as she felt her heart-rate increase, daring herself to go on "Is this because of what happened at the wedding party in China?" she continued at the other teen's silence "I was there…when Zero removed his mask…"

"Milly…" the teen began after a moment's silence, Milly's heart racing at his calm and composed tone, a notable difference from before, as if he were considering his next words carefully for their effectiveness "This isn't…"

"Please Nick…" the Ashford heir pleaded, holding a hand to her chest "Even if it's only for a few minutes…I need to speak with you…face to face…"

She waited, part of her wondering if she was crazy, the other half waiting desperately for the Tekkaman to reply, as the seconds dragged agonizingly on. "Alright." Zero conceded at last, the Ashford heir exhaling a sigh of relief that she hadn't been aware she'd been holding in "I'll be there…but I won't stay for long."

"That's all I ask." Milly insisted, smiling as she delivered a kiss to the receiver "It's a date handsome, don't keep me waiting!"

She hung up, cutting off the Tekkaman's startled reply, before collapsing back on her bed, the strength having completely left her arms as she lay there, one arm covering her eyes, the other holding her phone to her chest.

'What are you doing Milly?' she asked herself, honestly wondering if she'd picked up some of her fiancé's eccentric behavior and lack of common sense 'He's a terrorist…and a wanted felon…'

Which made it so agonizingly hard to ignore the fact that every time she heard his voice, her heart would flutter and images she couldn't remember kept flashing before her eyes.

* * *

_Britannian Research facility... _

"H-hold on there!" Bartley stammered, the portly general's eyes horrified at what he'd just heard from one of his surviving assistants "Should that theory be accurate, then we're the worst criminals in all of history!"

"L-Let's get out of her General!" one of said assistants pleaded, the group nodding their heads empathetically towards their superior, who was staring at them, lost for words "We're through fine-tuning Jeremiah!"

"But…We'd be abandoning our Nation…" the General stammered, torn between his loyalty to the empire, and his horror at what they'd uncovered, only to flinch as the jagged point of a firearm was jabbed into his back.

"Freeze." A cold, female voice ordered, Bartley tensing up as his assistants backed away from him in shock "My dear Bartley…" the woman noted, the general's eyes widening as he recognized Cornelia's tone "Why are you here, Bartley?"

"P-Princess Cornelia?" the General asked, terrified relief spreading through him at the sound of the third princess' voice "T-thank Heaven you've come! Please, save us!" He continued at the woman's confused look "We were ordered to be here, by the emperor!"

"My father?" Cornelia repeated, the Elder li Britannia's grip on her weapon loosening slightly, her eyes widening in shock at this newest revelation, 'Lelouch wasn't the only one that knew of Geass?' she wondered alarmingly 'Just how long does this trail of deceit run?'

"The World is spiraling down the path to destruction." Bartley insisted, sighing in relief as she released him, gesturing for Euphemia's elder sister to follow him, leading her down another darkened stairwell "I always knew that woman would bring nothing but trouble…but never expected this!"

* * *

_Ashford Academy, the next day... _

_"Attention everyone!" _Milly announced, her voice carrying over the intercom system of the Academy, which was littered with people in pink and blue heart hats _"This is Milly Ashford, speaking for the last time as Student Council President! My graduation event, Cupid Day, is about to begin, and before you start, make sure you're at least two meters away from your target!"_

"Shouldn't be a problem." Zero muttered, leaning against a tree in the courtyard, trying to look inconspicuous, which was hard considering he was the only one in civilian clothing, his hat tucked under his arm, as there was no way in hell he was wearing the ridiculous thing Rivalz had handed him. Already several girls had espied him, and were loitering around deliberately, but the Tekkaman was confident he could slip away without much hassle.

_"By now you should all be familiar with the rules!" _Milly noted, her voice reaching every corner of the academy _"If you capture your target's hat and put it on, then you HAVE to be boyfriend and girlfriend."_ She chuckled suggestively, _"I won't question how you obtain the hats, feel free to work in teams or use whatever tools you can get your hands on."_

"This is starting to sound more like a witch hunt…" Zero sweat dropped, shaking his head in bemusement at the woman's words as he kept an eye on the loitering girls, who seemed to be tensing up in preparation.

_"Oh, and before we begin, I've got one more thing to say," _Milly chimed, the Tekkaman shivering at the woman's tone _"As you know, Nick Carter is joining us today as a special guest, so any club that brings me his hat gets their budget increased Ten-fold!"_

"Say what?" Zero stammered, the Tekkaman's eyes widening in disbelief, only to gape at the girls that were surrounding him in alarm, feeling like a cat cornered by wolves, as Milly gave the command to charge "What the hell?"

"Nick!" the horde cheered, the Tekkaman's eyes widening in alarm as he turned tail and ran, easily outstripping the hormonal teens by a wide margin, racing around the academy at such speeds he left them in their dust.

"Nicky my boy!" an ecstatic Gino called out, the blonde Knight of three leading an equally impressive horde in the opposite direction, laughing all the while "Making them work for it eh? Milly sure is something else! Isn't she?"

"You won't hear me denying it!" Zero yelled back in passing, leaving the Knight of Three to his own pursuers as he made for the sports field, hoping to gain some room to plot out a strategy, only to blink as several large teens, members of the Ashford academy rugby team by the look of them, charged him en masse.

"I don't have time for this!" Zero growled, ducking under the captain's tackle, using the man's own weight to throw him over his shoulder onto the ground, lashing out with a low kick that tripped up another attacker, the whole group slowly falling over in a tangle of limbs and obscenities, leaving Zero free to make his escape.

* * *

_Milly's control Centre of doom..._

"The rugby team is down?" Milly repeated, the President watching over the proceedings in her command center in the Student Council office, where a bemused Arthur was her only companion, the tomcat sporting two little heart hats on his ears "As expected of Nick," she noted, an approving smile on her face as she monitored the reports from her remaining troops "But I haven't lost out yet! Archery and Equestrian clubs! Surround him!"

* * *

_With Zero... _

"What the hell is wrong with this crazy school?" Zero demanded, flipping backwards through the air to avoid being shot with arrows from members of the archery club, who were riding two-saddle with the equestrian club members, like something out of a Tolkien novel, the Tekkaman using his superior agility to escape from their range, leaving the horses rearing at the unexpected movement, before running around the corner of the main gym building, only to come face to face with the science club members, who grinned as they launched several fireworks at him.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous!" he snarled, weaving around the rockets before leaping into the air, the science club gaping in alarm as he easily cleared them by a good ten feet, the Tekkaman spinning acrobatically in midair to land on all fours, like a cat, before racing away from them before they could bring their weapons to bear on him once more.

'I'm starting to wonder just what on earth Miss Ashford wants to talk about.' Zero muttered, his eyes narrowing as he raced along, dodging pursuers and club members, some of whom had forgotten their objective, and were once again trying to recruit him into joining their clubs 'Could this be some sort of elaborate trap? She says she was at the party when I unmasked…could she be working with Britannia?'

* * *

_Milly's Control Centre of Doom... _

'This is getting interesting." Milly noted, an excited little shiver racing through her as she listened to the reports come in regarding her little 'zero hunt'. She'd always marveled at how athletic Nick had been, back when he'd chased the Ganymede during Suzaku's welcome party, and the revelation of his identity as Zero only made her question what else the mysterious teen was hiding from the world.

'He's athletic, fast, strong, possesses a brilliant tactical mind, if what Suzaku says is true,' she recounted, her eyes narrowed as she frowned 'Not only that, but there's that transformation of his…'

Milly had to admit, she'd been enthralled by Zero's Tekkaman transformation since the moment she saw it. True, the man was a wanted felon, but the Ashford heir couldn't help but feel a thrill go through her at the sight of the lone, armored figure facing down countless Knightmares, like some sort of heroic, demonic knight from another time facing down giants.

True she'd only been kidding when she'd suggested the formation of a fan club, mainly to get a rise out of Suzaku, as she knew how much Shirley had been hurt by the old Zero, but that didn't stop her from keeping an eye out for other sightings of the Tekkaman, much like how a normal girl would listen out for their favorite celebrities.

'I'll figure you out eventually, Nick…' the Ashford heir mused, smiling confidently as she tapped her mike 'In the meantime…dance for me…'

* * *

_With Zero..._

"Hey there big boy…" a coy voice greeted, Zero pulling up short as he rounded yet another corner, his mismatched eyes wide in disbelief at several beauties in HIGHLY revealing outfits lined up before him, posing enticingly, "Why don't you come chat for a while?"

"Uh…maybe some other time…" the Tekkaman muttered, flushing slightly despite himself, as after all, he WAS a red-blooded male, even if he did transform into a ten foot armored warrior of death from time to time. He cursed as the sound of pursuit sounded, rushing towards the girls to avoid the oncoming hurling team members, who were wielding their sticks threateningly in his general direction.

"Watch it with those things!" he yelled, lashing out with a kick to one's flank to protect one of the posing girls, who'd been in danger of being trampled from her position on the floor, holding her close to his chest as he lased out "Dammit! Watch where you're going!"

The hurling team, driven by testosterone and the promise of increased funding, apparently didn't hear his words, and Zero was forced to use every bit of the training he'd gotten from Todoh to suppress them without unduly harming them, though more than a few wound up with black eyes and missing teeth nonetheless.

'I swear…' he muttered, his breath slightly heavy as he glared down at the pile of battered, semi-conscious forms, one of which was waving a white flag pitiably 'If the Britannian ARMY was this tenacious, I'd be in trouble…'

"Are you alright?" he called out, addressing the members of the glamour club, who were huddling together off to the side, looking at him awe "You weren't hurt were you?" he turned as they shook their heads, turning on his heel to run off "Right…take care-?"

He froze, gaping up in shock at the sight of an all too familiar Knightmare as it bore down on him from on high, before cursing, turning on his heel and racing off, the Mordred following, almost leisurely, in his wake.

"Did you see that?" the leader of the glamour club asked, looking at her colleagues in shock, all of them slightly flushed at how the teen had come to their aid, more than a few of them having been sheltered from stray blows "I don't know about you girls…but I think it isn't fair to let Madam president have him to herself!"

"But what about the Knight of Six?" one of the other girls pondered, the rest girls flinching as they followed the Mordred, which was easily visible in the morning sky, with their eyes.

"Well…perhaps a little more decorum would be appropriate…" the President of the club muttered, shuddering as she pulled the robes of her shrine maiden outfit tighter around her.

* * *

_Run Zero...RUN..._

"There you are…" Anya noted, her deadpan tone echoing over the speakers as she brought the Mordred in low, the heavy assault frame gaining on the Tekkaman as he raced around the academy at top speed, a veritable black and red blur.

'Blast it!' Zero cursed, the Tekkaman shooting glares over his shoulder out of his peripheral vision at the Knightmare, whilst weaving round the occasional student 'Does that girl have no common sense?'

"Launch Harken…" Anya muttered dispassionately, the Mordred's Slash harkens crashing into the ground just behind the Tekkaman, sending debris, and the occasional unfortunate reveller, flying in all directions.

'I guess not.' Zero deadpanned, the Tekkaman deciding to take this to the high ground to avoid civilian casualties, using his enhanced agility to leap up, springing off the walls and balconies of the academy, drawing gasps and looks of awe from the gathered crowd as he made for the rooftop garden 'If I can make it inside, she won't be able to use her Knightmare.' He reasoned, features grim as he raced for the small, glass domed structure on the roof 'It'll be harder to avoid the others, but if I can hole up in a classroom somewhere…!'

"Oh!" a surprised voice called out, Zero's head snapping up as he whipped round, only to blink in surprise at the sight of Milly Ashford, who was gaping at him in shock "N-Nick!" she stammered, torn between surprise and uncertainty "How'd you get up here?"

"Miss Ashford?" the Tekkaman wondered, gaping at the woman he'd been looking for in shock, the situation at hand temporarily forgotten, as he took in their surroundings "I could ask the same, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…organizing the event?" Milly offered, smiling disarmingly at the teen as she subtly stepped in front of the monitor, where a map of the campus was displayed "But forget that, how'd you get up here? The only door's over-!"

She trailed off, shrieking as a giant armored hand smashed through the glass of the roof, Zero cursing as he recalled exactly WHY he'd escaped to the roof as he leapt forward, tackling the Ashford heir to the ground, even as the Mordred's armored hand closed over them both.

* * *

_With Anya..._

"I have you…" Anya muttered, the Mordred pulling it's arm out, only to blink as her screen began to flash, looking on in detached wonderment as Zero, who was holding Milly close to him with one arm, forced one of the frame's fingers open, the hydraulics protesting all the while "Strong…"

"Knight of Six Milady!" a shocked voice called out, the pilot of the Mordred looking down as Villetta Nu ran up, the distressed, dark skinned baroness looking up at the Heavy attack frame in alarm "This is an operations area of the OSI! Please withdraw your Knightmare at once!"

"But Lelouch…" Anya muttered, sounding almost hesitant, like a petulant child denied a sought-after treat, only to sigh at Villetta's insistence, commanding the Mordred to release the duo held in it's grip "Alright…"

"Milady wait!" Villetta yelped, her eyes widening in horror as the Mordred, which was now hovering in midair, released her captives, who plummeted towards the ground. The woman might not care what happened to Zero, but the Ashford Heir was a civilian, and if she died as a result then Villetta, who was the superior officer on site, would be held accountable.

Her fears were for naught however, as Zero, with an agility that defied human logic, flipped over in midair, his foot lashing out to impact against the wall of the academy, pushing them towards a nearby flagpole. As they sailed past, one of the Tekkaman's hands released it's death grip on the Ashford heir's body, the limb lashing out to grab the flag rope, jerking them to a halt as their combined weight caused the academy flag to rise rapidly with their descent. Thanks to this, their fall had slowed considerably, enough that, when the winch mechanism broke under the pressure, they hit the ground after falling only four or five feet, the flag fluttering down to cover them like a sheet as a crowd gathered around them in concern.

* * *

_Beneath the flag... _

"God Dammit…" Zero muttered, his mismatched eyes flashing angrily as he batted the flag aside to glare up at the Mordred, a vein pulsing on his forehead "Don't you have any sense in you head?" he yelled up at the Knight of Six "You could have hurt someone!"

"Nick?" Milly gasped, the Ashford Heir looking up at the teen in shock, her features flushing as she felt him hug her close, savouring the little thrill this sent through her body, only to blink as she realized what was pressed between them.

"Are you alright, miss Ashford?" Zero asked, the Tekkaman turning to look at the blonde in concern, not noticing the looks of shock, loss and defeat on the amassing crowd "You weren't hurt, were you-?

The Tekkaman's eyes widened as Milly's hand came up, pulling his face towards in a kiss that made his entire world go numb, the older teen holding the Tekkaman in place for several seconds, before releasing him with a smile.

"What…" he breathed, looking down at the girl in confusion, even as whistles and cheers from the crowd broke out all around them, though some poor soul seemed to be wailing in abject despair "Why did you…"

"That was for saving my life." Milly replied, her eyes dancing coyly as she pulled out the Tekkaman's hat from between them, replacing it with her own even as she pulled him towards her again "And THIS," she added "Is to let everyone know who won."

Her lips claimed the Tekkaman's own once again, Zero too stunned to fight back as the crowd broke into appreciative cheers and whistles once again, while off to the side, Villetta Nu grimaced, the Baroness wondering just what kind of repercussions this turn of events was going to have, even as Anya looked on from on high, the Knight of Six's features sporting an unusual frown.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

In several different locations, several different women of varying age, race and mannerisms felt a sudden surge of killing intent wash over them, causing them to crush whatever it was they held in their hand at the time, which in two cases involved cutlery, in another, a test-tube, in several cases, a keyboard, and in one VERY unfortunate case, a cup of pudding.

The only exception was one Sumeragi Kaguya, who merely smiled, in that knowing way wives had, wondering which woman her Zero-sama was being manly with this time.

* * *

Nonette: Wow...your little brother's got it on...

Cornelia: Shut up.

Nonette: Now I'll admit I can understand why Schniezel had most of your attention growing up, man's got an ass like granite...

Cornelia: Nonnete...!

Nonette: But seriously, you NEVer thought of playing 'House' with Lulu?

Cornelia: I don't 'Play House'.

Nonette: I suppose all those stories Schniezel told me were false then. *smirks at horrified Cornelia* Right, MAMA?

Cornelia: DAMMIT ALL!


	32. Chapter 32

Nonnette: Honestly Cornelia, you're over-reacting.

Cornelia: I AM NOT!

Nonnette: Everyone plays house at some stage...some never grow out of it.

Cornelia: I NEVER PLAYED!

Nonnete: Though how on EARTH Schniezel managed to fit into that bonnet and bib is beyond me...

Kyugan: Now there's a mental image I could've done without...

* * *

Chapter 31: Forbidden Memories.

"Well now…" Lloyd chuckled, standing upright with a bemused look on his face as he finished reading the latest missive from his betrothed, which explained, in no uncertain terms, that she was calling it off "Just what I'd expect from my former fiancée!"

"Lloyd…doesn't seem all that shook up about it…" Suzaku muttered, the Knight of Seven looking on in concern, even as the numerous technicians passed it off as bravado, or relief on the Earl of Pudding's part "I mean, I know he never really wanted to get married and all…"

Cecile said nothing, the blue-eyed technician simply eyeing her foppish, socially dysfunctional employer out the corner of her eye as she looked over a clipboard, listing the numerous modifications they were adding to the captured Gurren.

"And to think she dumped him because of some nameless commoner too!" one of the technicians muttered, catching the listening Suzaku and Cecile's attention "Man, guess there's no accounting for taste, is there?"

"A commoner?" Cecile asked, the blue haired woman looking at the man in confusion, turning as she caught Suzaku's nervous flinch, the Knight of Seven suddenly looking decidedly nervous "Suzaku?" she queried "Do you know something?"

"Um…not really, no." Suzaku stammered, the green eyed Knight of Seven looking decidedly nervous, as unlike Cecile, he hadn't been limited to simply reading the report behind Anya's unauthorized deployment of the Mordred.

Needless to say, when Gino had told him of the outcome of 'Cupid Day', with a shit-eating grin on his face for good measure, the last Kururugi instantly felt like slamming his head against the wall. Not only had the Knight of Three 'Neglected' to inform them that Zero had returned to Japan, it seemed the Tekkaman still excelled in raising the Knight of Seven's blood pressure.

'Not only is this an indirect affront to Lloyd…' Suzaku muttered, eyeing his former employer and creator of the Lancelot offhandedly 'But he's basically thumbing his nose at us…as we can't publicly reveal him as Zero without breaking Prince Schniezel's edict.'

"Still…" Cecile sighed, the bluenette looking on with concern as Lloyd turned his attention back to modifying the Gurren, looking for all the world like a child that had gotten his hands on daddy's welding tools "I can't say I blame her…Lloyd really didn't take their engagement seriously." She smiled, in that way only women could pull off, shaking her head with a chuckle "Though this new boy must be quite the catch if she's willing to risk her family's status."

'If only you knew…' Suzaku muttered, shaking his head at his former friend's streak of luck, wondering how long he could keep this from Nunnally. Something, quite possibly the very Geass to 'LIVE!' that had been forced upon him, made the Knight of Seven understand that this WASN'T something the blind Viceroy needed to hear.

* * *

_On the other side of the planet..._

Heedless of the political scandal that her former council member and senior had aroused, Nina Alstreim's eyes were firmly locked on the screen before her, her fingers blurring across the keyboard as she pushed herself, feverishly trying to complete her latest work.

At the Nevada branch of 2nd Prince Schniezel's private research facility, all the lights had been turned off, the staff having turned in for the night, all their research for the day safely filed and stored in the facilities massive databanks.

All, that is, save for a small, formerly xenophobic young girl, who was glaring so hard at the computer screen she was practically pressing her nose against it.

Ever since the disastrous events at the Chinese Federation, Nina had buried herself in her work, often refusing to take meals unless Kanon, or Prince Schneizel himself, insisted she get some rest, and even then it was only sparse moments before she was back at her terminal, her fingers blurring across the keyboard, countless cups of caffeine littering the floor around her.

'They all lied to me…' she muttered, biting her lip as the memories of her time on the student council mingled with those of Princess Euphemia, both before and after her death. 'Laughing behind my back…'

Her fingers tensed as Lelouch' face appeared before her, the gentle, charismatic vice-president's smile slowly replaced with the scowling face of Zero as he glared down at her, her hands slapping against the desk as she pushed herself out of her chair.

'All that time-!' she hissed, her lower lip bleeding as she gasped for breath, grabbing a cup of pills from beside her terminal, swallowing a handful, heedless of the warning on the label 'That murderer was hiding in plain sight and I never-!'

She cursed, hurling the empty bottle of pills at the far wall, where it shattered, the formerly meek Britannian huffing angrily in her rage as she leant before the terminal, her shoulders heaving as she panted.

"Lelouch…" she began, only to scowl "No…Zero…" never before had four letters carried so much venom as Nina put into them at that moment "I'll get you…I'll avenge Princess Euphemia…just you wait!"

* * *

_Tokyo-Settlement Streets..._

"I can't believe you Prez!" Shirley exclaimed, the orange haired girl walking under an umbrella, having stepped out on an errand, speaking to the Ashford heir over the phone. "Kissing Nick in public like that!" she chastised, her tone was scandalized, albeit in that way all schoolgirls are in the face of juicy gossip.

"What?" Milly countered, the Ashford heir's tone teasingly coy and confident, as usual, as she lounged in her bathtub, speaking on a wireless headset "Don't tell me you're jealous, Shirley?"

"I am not!" Shirley countered, though her face lit up at the elder woman's teasing, as she WAS a little flustered. And who wouldn't be? Nick Carter WAS easy on the eyes, and one HELL of a gentleman too, for a commoner "I…I'm simply worried about you! I mean you're engaged!"

"WERE Engaged," Milly countered smugly, having just sent off the annulment letter to Lloyd not moments ago, she'd even printed a copy, intending to frame it and mount it on her wall for the memories "I called off my engagement to Earl Asplund."

"But…what about your parents?" Shirley asked, sounding concerned, as Milly's parents had their hopes set on their daughter restoring the Ashford name through marriage.

"Oh don't you worry about me." Milly assured the girl, her tone self-assured as she lounged back in the tub, blowing a cluster of bubbles off her hand "Grandfather never gave his approval for the marriage, and he held the final say on whether it went forward." She chuckled "Apparently he's as good a judge of character as I am, said he wouldn't see me married to a 'cold fish' while there was breath in his lungs."

"MADAM PRESIDENT!" Shirley gasped, scandalized at the indirect slur to the foppish, unnerving, but nonetheless pleasant, Earl of Pudding, only to blush, looking around in embarrassment at the crowd, who were giving her odd looks "That isn't proper!"

"Isn't it?" Milly asked, pretending to sound confused as she lounged in the tub "Still…I don't think I made a bad trade." She smirked "Sure Nick isn't rich, or well connected." She flushed slightly "But he's one HELL of a kisser…" her tone turned coy "and his stamina's a definite plus."

"MADAM PRESIDENT!" Shirley exclaimed once more, her face lighting up like a flare as she shook her head "You shouldn't say-!"

She trailed off, her eyes widening as a wave of blue light washed over her, stopping her in her tracks.

* * *

_A Shadowy room... _

"This is the eighth area, correct?" V.V asked, the immortal, childlike head of the Geass order's voice echoing around the dimly lit hospital room, his tone inquisitive and bored, as always.

"Yes." Jeremiah admitted, the tall, cybernetic former margrave turned assassin for the order looking out of the window at the city below "However, the people affected by the power of Geass have been deployed as secret police, have they not?"

"We can't be entirely sure." V.V countered, his features as impassively bemused as ever as he spoke over a monitor to his assassin "So we're cleaning up the situation." He inclined his head towards the margrave "You've been outfitted with a Geass Canceller, which can destroy all types of Geass power…however…"

"Yes, I understand…" the former Margrave noted, his left eye glowing with an inverted blue Geass crest "we don't know who's under the influence of Geass," he scowled as the eyepiece concealing the canceller closed "But once I'm done with Ashford Academy I'll take care of old business with Lelouch."

"On that subject…" V.V spoke up, his tone guarded, causing Jeremiah to look at the immortal child's image on the screen "I want you to meet up with my man on the inside…I believe this situation might call for more than just TWO assassins."

"Indeed?" Jeremiah muttered, the briefest of frowns adorning his handsome features as he inclined his head "It wouldn't happen to be the one that witnessed Zero's 'rebirth', would it?"

"He goes by the codename Rolo Lamperouge." V.V informed his assassin, missing the minute flinch around the man's right eye due to the darkness of the room "I believe the two of you shall compliment each other well."

"As you wish…" Jeremiah offered with a bow, though if you looked closely, you'd notice the tenseness of his shoulders and jaw, V.V cutting off the transmission, leaving his assassin to his thoughts.

'Lelouch…' Jeremiah muttered, the former margrave's tone dark and filled with hidden emotion as he looked up at the darkened walls 'Soon…Soon, I shall have the truth…"

Unbeknownst to the margrave, an orange haired girl was standing in the rain across the street from his hotel, her umbrella and phone forgotten as she gazed unseeingly forwards, as memories long denied came rushing to the fore.

"Lulu…"

* * *

_Tokyo settlement Train station, the next day... _

"I see…" Zero muttered, the currently human Tekkaman speaking to Ohgi on the phone as he stood before the train station "So you've seized the airfield and the pass?"

"Our opponents are simply local militant factions that deploy their forces without so much as talking to one another. Having the Empress on our side means we don't need to worried about a united front." Ohgi assured the teen, the former school teacher's tone one of confidence "Todoh assures me that we can have the entire area locked down within the month." He paused "On another note, have the disguised GEIFUJIN disturbers arrived?"

"I'm looking over their installation right now." Zero assured the joint head of the Black Knights, looking on as the stationmasters, under the control of his Geass, saw to the installation of Rakshata's latest inventions, yet another marvel designed to completely mess with the Britannian Forces.

"I still can't believe you thought this up." Ohgi marveled, shaking his head at the Tekkaman's ability to plot ahead "I mean, setting up a large scale GEIFUJIN net that covers the entire district? And using the transit system to mobilize them?"

"It's the easiest way to cover the widest area without compromising the mission." Zero insisted, nodding to the stationmasters as they went back to work "With this, the Britannian forces will be limited to those few Knightmares that have been modified against it, which should be limited to those belonging to the Knights of the Round and Lord Guilford's Vincent squadron."

"Well that evens the odds a little I suppose…" Ohgi muttered, though truth be told the former teacher still felt a little uneasy with Zero being there alone. Tekkaman or not, untransformed he was still just a teen, albeit a genetically enhanced one, and the Knights of the Round and Lord Guilford were no small threat.

"I'll get back to you later." Zero assured the man, signing off on a pamphlet that would be destroyed later for the sake of security "I'll be coming back soon either way…"

"Zero?" Ohgi spoke up, halting the Tekkaman in his tracks "Are you alright? You sound like there's something bothering you."

Zero paused, the memories of Milly Ashford's lips pressed against his own flashing through his mind, his fingers coming up to idly stroke his lips for a second "I'm fine…" he assured the man "Just girl trouble…"

"Oh I see…" Ohgi muttered, sounding relieved, only for the sound of a spit take to sound over the phone, followed by curses, the co-commander apparently having sprayed Tamaki in the face with scalding hot coffee "Wait WHA-?"

Zero hung up at that moment, cutting off the sound of Tamaki's cursing and Ohgi's alarm, the Tekkaman feeling the beginnings of a headache forming behind his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Women are evil…' he deduced, shaking his head as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, hands in his jacket pockets as he slipped easily into the crowd, deciding to while the time away before he regrouped with the Black Knights.

"I can't believe she did that…" he muttered, recalling how Milly had stuck to him like glue after the end of her event "Seriously…what is that woman thinking?"

* * *

_Flashback, previous evening…_

"Whew!" Milly sighed, the Ashford heir stepping out of her bathroom, dressed in a fluffy bathrobe and towel around her hair "Nothing like a relaxing bubble bath to end the day."

She had been a bit concerned when Shirley's phone had just suddenly cut off, but she figured the girl must have either walked into an area with bad reception, or had simply had enough of being teased over the phone. 'Silly girl.' She chuckled, shaking her head at the orange haired Fenette's naivety that she could escape so easily 'I can always get her at school.'

"Miss Ashford." A voice called out, Milly spinning round, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Nick Carter leaning against the wall, his arms crossed before him.

"Nick!" she gasped, her hands coming up instinctively to grip the opening of her bathrobe shut, only to relax, her usual confident manner returning as she smiled coyly at him, opening it slightly for him to see "Hoh? Come to claim your prize have you?"

"You said you wanted to speak with me." Nick spoke up impassively, though Milly was satisfied to see he was having trouble keeping his eyes on her face "You said you were at the Empress' engagement party."

"I was…" Milly admitted, sitting down on her bed, kicking off her slippers as she pulled off the towel, shaking her honey blonde locks loose "It was so breathtaking, but you couldn't find a decent dance partner amongst those old fogies for-!"

"You claimed you were there when Zero removed his mask." Nick interrupted, his purple eyes looking into her own blue pointedly "If that's true…then you know…"

"That you're Zero?" Milly finished, her features decidedly calm as she held the purple-eyed teen's gaze, her hands on her lap "Does that bother you?"

"You seem oddly calm…" Nick opined, his features neutral as he quirked an eyebrow at the tall, Ashford heir, a hint of intrigue in his tone "If you know I'm zero, then you know what I can do."

"What are you saying?" Milly asked, her tone laced with bemusement as she quirked an eyebrow of her own in retaliation "Are you going to kill me? Is the big bad terrorist going to blow me away?"

"If I have to." Nick muttered, his tone flat, Milly feeling a thrill rush through her as she read the resolve in those purple eyes "What is it you want?" he demanded, stepping away from the wall to stand before her "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Hardly…" Milly scoffed, sounding highly amused at the very idea "And as for what I want…" she smiled as she reached up to cup his cheek "I already got it the other day."

"A kiss?" Nick asked, the Tekkaman quirking one elegant brow inquisitively as he placed a hand over the woman's own, pulling it away from his face gently "All that, just for a kiss?"

"What can I say…" Milly noted, leaning in, her tone coy, eyes half lidded as her nose brushed against the Tekkaman's "I've never spared any expense before…"

She gasped as Nick pushed her forwards, pinning her wrists with her arms as he pushed her onto her bed, the purple eyed teen leaning over her, his eyes firm. "Well!" she breathed, smiling up at him "Someone's eager…"

"I'm not joking around, Milly." The Tekkaman muttered, stressing the Ashford heiress' name as he looked into her startled eyes "If you keep this up, you're going to get hurt."

"You're worried about me." Milly pointed out, smiling as Nick flinched, his features struggling to retain their cold mask "That's sweet…but I'm not backing down on this…Zero."

"Why…" Zero muttered, looking down at the tall, busty woman that had somehow, despite all logic, managed to curtail all his attempts to drive her off with pure, stubborn logic "What is it about me that you find attractive?"

"Who knows?" Milly admitted, smiling as she slipped her wrists out from under his unresisting hands "Maybe it's your eyes," she reached up to stroke his face "your hair," her hands moved up to run through his silken, ebony locks, "or maybe it's just your charm…"

She smiled, pulling him in for a kiss, the Tekkaman flinching, only to slowly relax as they explored each other's mouths, pulling back after a few moments for air.

"But then again…" Milly opined, smiling as she looked into his eyes "We Ashford's have always been attracted to danger…" she cupped the Tekkaman's cheek "And there's nothing more dangerous than you…"

She pressed her lips against his, and this time the Tekkaman did nothing to stop her, instead bringing his head lower at her bequest, her hand going behind his neck, pulling him closer to her, the Tekkaman reciprocating, carefully at first, but with greater ferocity as they grew more confident with one another, his hand reaching down to cup her breast, pushing aside the bathrobe that stood between them.

Milly gasped, arching her back at his touch, only to smile, reaching down and fondling the Tekkaman through his jeans, which were growing decidedly uncomfortable as his 'other' lancer reacted to the stimuli, the Tekkaman pausing in his ministrations to unbuckle his belt, even as Milly undid the tie holding her robe together. "Nick…" she breathed, a flush adorning her features as she saw the Tekkaman in all his glory, like some dark haired Adonis brought to life "I…"

"Easy…" Zero assured her, easing her back onto the bed, his lips pressed against hers, only to pull back, his mouth coming down to tend to her breasts.

"N-NICK!" Milly cried, one arm coming up to her mouth to smother the cry, even as the other held the Tekkaman in place, her entire body like melted butter as the Tekkaman slowly worked her over, his rough, but undeniably gentle fingers trailing along her sides, sending little arcs of pleasure up her spine "Oh God…"

"Milly…" Zero whispered, his voice, rough with desire, yet still retaining a hint of gentility that made her heart flutter as she looked up into his eyes, the Tekkaman having positioned himself at her opening "Are you sure about this?"

Milly blinked, honestly surprised at the question, only to reach forward, grabbing the Tekkaman by the back of the head and kissing him fiercely, holding him in place for several minutes, before letting him back away.

"And if you need more of an invitation than that, Nick Carter." She informed him, a mocking smirk on her face as she looped her legs around his waist tightly "Then you're not the man I thought you were."

Zero blinked, stunned at her confidence, not for the first time, only to smirk, leaning in close to return the kiss "Well then…" he whispered, speaking into the blonde Ashford's ear as they parted "Far be it from ME to keep the lady waiting."

So saying, the Tekkaman moved forward, Milly letting out a low cry as he slowly began to fill her up, her arms wrapping around his chest, feeling the nigh imperceptible ridges of his spine through his back muscles, the Tekkaman grunting as he felt himself brush against her maidenhead.

"Do it…" Milly urged, hugging her lover close to her chest, some desperate, primal need refusing to let him slip away from her "I'm ready."

Zero nodded, before thrusting forwards, his lancer tearing through the Ashford Heir's maidenhead as Milly loosed a sharp cry of pain and pleasure, which was cut off as the Tekkaman claimed her lips with his own once more, having stalled for the moment, letting her get used to the feeling of their coupling before continuing.

'He's so gentle…' she realized, her hand coming up to grip the back of his head, his hair clenched between her fingers as she felt his heartbeat match her own 'How could I ever be afraid of him?'

"Nick…" she whispered, the Tekkaman pulling back slightly to look at her as she smiled up at him, her honey blonde locks spilled around her "Please…"

Zero nodded, his hips moving, slowly, gently, pulling back, only to ease forwards again, the pain from her groin soon replaced with a growing sense of indescribable pleasure.

"Nick…" the Ashford air moaned, arms arching up over her head as the Tekkaman continued to thrust into her, his mouth teasing her breasts as he held her close "More…harder…harder!"

The Tekkaman complied, his lips trailing up from her breasts to her neck, the pair kissing each other fiercely, as if gasping for air, his hips never halting, the pace slowly quickening at a pace that drove the Ashford Heir stir-crazy as she held him close.

Milly was barely aware that she'd come, so caught up in the rush of pleasure that she missed her bodies feeling of release, but this mattered little, as Zero was still going strong, the pressure in her stomach slowly building up again as the Tekkaman pulled her closer to him.

This time they came together, Milly's back arching even as Zero grunted, the two of them, pressing against each other as the Tekkaman's pumping slowed, the Tekkaman's breath rough as he lay against her.

"Wow…" Milly breathed, one hand coming up to stroke the Tekkaman's back, a dazed expression of wonderment as she basked in the afterglow of their coupling "That was…amazing…" she smiled at the Tekkaman "You've done this before."

"Is that jealousy I detect, Miss Ashford?" Zero asked, smirking coyly at the Ashford Heir, though there was a hint of teasing in his eyes as she scoffed, clapping his arm in rebuke.

"Hardly." Milly countered, her tone coy "While it irks me that I wasn't your first, that doesn't mean I didn't appreciate your…experience." She smiled at the Tekkaman "After all, what kind of lover would you be if you didn't even know the basics?"

"Is that what I'm to be?" Zero asked, quirking an eyebrow at the word 'basics', as he looked into her baby blues "I wonder how the world will react to that?"

"You forget…" Milly teased, pinching the Tekkaman's backside, making him jump "The Ashfords are no strangers to scandals…hell we consider them achievements."

She moved, pushing him onto his back, straddling the surprised Tekkaman with a hungry look on her face.

"That being said…" Milly purred, her hand stroking the Tekkaman's member, which was still erect, and slowly priming to fire once again "If this is going to work…the basics just aren't going to cut it."

* * *

_End Flashback..._

'That woman…' Zero muttered, bemused despite himself as he walked along, recalling the events of that night with a hint of fondness, how Milly had embraced him again and again, how he'd felt himself practically meld with her as they went at it without a care in the world 'Seven straight hours…if it were anyone else they'd be dead from exhaustion.'

Needless to say, after sneaking out of Milly's room, leaving the smiling, slumbering woman to her afterglow laden rest, the Tekkaman had needed a few minutes to gather his wits about him, before making tracks, not wanting to have to explain to campus security what he was doing there after hours, meeting up with Rakshata's convoy and escorting the parts to the station.

'All we need to do is deploy them and the entire area will be shut down.' He noted with approval, smirking at the woman's ability to pull off such a request in such a short period of time, only to pull up short as he espied two familiar faces in the crowd.

"Miss Fennette?" he called out, blinking at the sight of the startled, orange haired woman, before smiling in the direction of her escort "And Sir Kururugi, well this is a surprise…"

* * *

And there you have it, the much anticipated Mature scene with Milly.

Nonnette: (Whistles) God DAMN.

Milly: Thank you! Thank you!

Nonnette: I'm surprised you lasted so long.

Milly: Oh, this is one of the few scenes where Lelouch doesn't need a stunt double.

Lelouch: Can't...feel...anything...from the waist...down...!

Kyugan: whiner...


	33. Chapter 33

I can already tell that a LOT of people are going to be VERY angry with me by the end of this chapter, some may even decide to stop reading by the end of it.

To those who do, you're well within your rights and I'm sorry.

Lelouch: Why do I not like the sound of this?

C.C: Because Shut up and bend over.

* * *

Chapter 32: Geass Assassins

"Le…Nick…" Suzaku greeted, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly as he released Shirley's arm, the orange haired girl looking at the Tekkaman in shock "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The Tekkaman pointed out, smiling coyly at the duo, noting with interest that Shirley seemed to be eyeing him with something akin to…fear, in her eyes "A little tête-à-tête?"

"N-No!" Shirley exclaimed, the orange haired girl shaking her head empathetically "I…I invited Suzaku here because…I wanted to ask him something…"

"Well Sir Kururugi…" Zero noted, smiling coyly at the Knight of Seven "You certainly have your share of luck with the ladies."

"That's funny, coming from you." Suzaku countered, flinching inwardly at the memories those words brought to the surface regarding Euphemia.

"Well then I won't keep you two." Zero offered, inclining his head towards the two with a polite smile, "Take care of yourselves...!"

"W-Wait!" Shirley called out, the orange haired girl reaching out to the Tekkaman imploringly, only to flinch, pulling back her hand as he turned to look at her "Lu…Nick…" she stammered, Suzaku flinching, his emerald eyes widening slightly as he caught the nigh imperceptible slip "C-could you come with us?"

"You sure?" Nick asked, the Tekkaman quirking an eyebrow, though internally he wanted nothing more than to walk off, eager to get back to the Black Knights "Three's a crowd after all."

"I'm sure…" Shirley muttered, holding a hand to the neck of her blouse, her eyes downcast as she forced herself to avoid Suzaku's gaze.

* * *

_As they walk along... _

'This is bad…" Suzaku muttered, the Knight of Seven's expression guarded as he walked alongside Shirley and Lelouch, on the girl's left 'Shirley's memories were supposed to be erased by the Emperor…why did they come back now?'

He grimaced, turning to eye the pair out the corner of his eyes, noting from Zero's posture that he didn't seem to be on guard. Shirley, on the other hand, seemed like she might break out into a run at any second, her shoulders trembled imperceptibly, and she kept shooting the two of them looks when she thought they weren't looking.

'I can't let Shirley get caught up in this again…' he muttered, recalling the girl's agony after her father had been killed, 'She's suffered enough…' his eyes narrowed in determination 'I need to get her out of here…'

"I'm feeling a bit peckish…" Zero spoke up, startling the Knight of Seven out of his morbid thoughts as he thumbed in the direction of a hotdog stand "My treat?"

"Sure." Suzaku acknowledged, the emerald eyed Knight nodding in acceptance, Shirley nodding her head after a moment's surprise "One with the works please."

"Right." Zero offered, the Tekkaman jogging off towards the vendor, who looked up with a smile. Apparently the Tekkaman was a regular, welcome customer of the clearly eleven tradesman.

"Shirley…" Suzaku muttered, the Knight of Seven keeping his voice low and features neutral as the girl looked up at him "You told me that you had something important you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Suzaku…" Shirley stammered, hesitating for a moment, her gaze switching between Suzaku and the Tekkaman "What…what's going on…why is Nunnally the Viceroy? Why is Lulu…?" she flinched, turning to look at the Tekkaman "You…do you know…?"

"That he's Zero?" Suzaku finished, the Knight of Seven's tone decidedly grim as Shirley's eyes widened "I do. I've known since the end of the Black Rebellion."

"Then…why?" Shirley asked, turning to look at the Tekkaman, who was overseeing the formation of a pile of hot dogs "Why is he still…and that transformation…" she looked up at the Knight imploringly "What happened to him?"

"I don't know…" Suzaku muttered, his tone grim "I honestly thought he died a year ago…I was there when Zero's Requiem crashed into him." He grimaced at Shirley's flinch, deciding to make this conversation quick "Enough about that, how long have you been able to remember?"

"S…since last night…" the orange haired Fannett revealed, her golden eyes looking up at the former son of Genbu Kururugi nervously "I was walking along…and then suddenly, it was like a switch was activated…all the memories just came pouring back in."

'Geass?' Suzaku wondered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion 'No, Lelouch's Geass can only be used on a person once, at least that's what Baroness Nu's report suggested, otherwise he could've used it on me before.' He eyed the nervous girl carefully 'But then who? Could there be other Geass users among the Black Knights-?'

His train of thought was cut off as fire alarms sounded, the Knight of Seven's head snapping up as smoke filled the area, peoples screams filling the air.

'A terrorist attack?' he wondered, his eyes snapping to Zero, only to find the Tekkaman looking around in suspicion, his hand reaching inside his jacket, most likely for his crystal 'He didn't plan this? But then who-?'

His pocket trembled, the Knight of Seven wincing as he withdrew his communicator, which was a direct line to the Britannian Command Centre, placing it on his cheek.

_"Sir Kururugi."_ Guilford's voice addressed, the Spearhead of the Empire's tone stern, but laced with notable concern as he addressed his technical superior over the line _"A fire has broken out at the Ikebukuro mall."_

"I'm on the site as we speak." Suzaku admitted, deciding to omit, for now, that Zero was here too, though he glared at the Tekkaman "Do you believe this to be a Terrorist attack?"

_"We're uncertain as of yet, but that's ALWAYS a distinct possibility where the Eleven's are concerned."_ The Knight admitted, causing Suzaku to wince despite himself _"I'll need you to take command of the rescue and police forces that are standing by…"_

"Affirmative." Suzaku muttered, the emerald-eyed Knight of Seven shooting a concerned glance towards Shirley before continuing "I'll try to evacuate as many civilians as I can first."

_"Understood."_ Guilford agreed, the bespectacled Knight of Cornelia cutting off the transmission just as Suzaku turned to face Zero, who'd walked up to them with a frown.

"Nick." Suzaku spoke up, his emerald eyes peering into the Tekkaman's purple, as if DARING him to refuse what he was about to ask "I need to oversee things here, can you get Shirley to safety?"

"Sure." The Tekkaman agreed, his tone making it clear he didn't think much of the Knight of Seven's dare, before extending a hand to Shirley "Shall we go, Miss Fannett?"

"I-!" Shirley stammered, the orange haired girl recoiling from the Tekkaman's extended hand with a look of horror, before turning on her heal and running away "NO!"

"Shirley!" Suzaku called out, looking on in concern as the understandably emotional girl ran off into the crowd "Damn! We have to get her out of there!"

"I'll do it." Zero intervened, the Tekkaman stepping past the Knight of Seven with a commanding stare in his eyes "You've got orders to carry out, right?"

"Lelouch…" Suzaku wondered, only to scowl at the Tekkaman "This doesn't change anything between us." He warned, even as he turned on his heel racing off to address the security forces that were already milling around the mall.

* * *

_With Zero and Shirley... _

"Miss Fenette!" Zero called out, racing through the mostly abandoned halls of the mall, eyeing the various stair lifts and walkways for the orange haired young woman "Where are you? It isn't safe here!"

"Stay away from me!" Shirley called out, the Tekkaman's sharp eyes catching her orange hair disappear from a walkway overhead "Your nothing but a liar!"

'Why are all the women I meet crazy?' Zero muttered, shaking his head as he leapt up, his enhanced strength allowing him to clear one stairwell, using it as a stepping stone to propel himself up to Shirley's, flipping over the side of the railing to land in a crouch before her.

"Really…Miss Fenette…" he muttered, his tone laced with gentle irritation as he looked up at the terrified young woman "I don't quite know what you're talking about, but Sir Kururugi asked me to escort you out of here, and I'd rather NOT have to do it with you slung over my shoulder."

"Please…" Shirley whimpered, the poor, distraught young woman backing away from the Tekkaman with tears in her eyes, gripping her handbag tightly between her fingers "Just stay away…"

"…Alright." Zero murmured, standing up and looking the terrified girl in the eyes "If that's what you want, I won't get any closer than this." He held up his hands to show he was unarmed "Still, would you mind telling me what brought this up?"

"You know what!" Shirley shot back, her eyes torn between fear, loathing, confusion and loss as she stared at him, tears in her eyes "You're Zero! You killed my Father!"

"So you know…" Zero sighed, lowering his hands, his features grim as he watched the trembling girl, like a hunter eyeing a skittish doe "I'm sorry, but if he was a Soldier, he knew the risks of going to war."

"He wasn't a soldier!" Shirley countered, stamping her foot as she closed her eyes, head bowed with emotion as she clenched her fists "He was just a civilian! But because of you…because you had to start a war with Britannia-!"

"So you're saying that I should have sat back and done nothing?" Zero asked, looking at the trembling girl coolly "Let the suffering of countless innocent Japanese continue, while Britannian's continued to fatten their coffers?"

"Why do you keep talking like that?" Shirley exclaimed, shaking her head fitfully as she looked up at him, Zero's eyes widening as he saw the tears there "You're a Britannian too, Lulu!"

"Lulu?" Zero repeated, quirking a delicate eyebrow at the effeminate name, watching the emotional girl's shoulders heave as she looked at the ground "Is that some sort of nickname?"

"You…really don't remember…do you…?" Shirley asked, her voice low, the fear and emotion slowly fading away as she looked up, a sense of wonderment in her gaze as she looked into the Tekkaman's eyes "About before…about us?"

"I can remember nothing from well over a year ago." Zero admitted, his features grim as he covered his left eye "I sometimes get…flashes, pictures, emotions, but nothing solid." He clenched his fist before his face, staring at it as he spoke "What I do know, however, with absolute certainty, is that my enemy is Britannia...and all those that side with it."

"So you'd go to war…for what?" Shirley asked, spreading her arms wide as if it would make the question easier to understand "You don't even know WHY you're fighting! Don't you question it?"

"Britannia is my enemy." Zero responded, his tone firm, but at the same time, laced with a hint of sadness "It's all I know…without that, I'm nothing."

* * *

_Shirley's P.O.V... _

Shirley blinked, looking up at the man that, at one point, had been Lelouch, and saw nothing but complete honesty in his purple eyes.

When she'd first 'awoken', her memories unsealed from whatever Geass, she realized that must be what it was, that the Emperor had used during his speech to the campus, she'd been disoriented, the memories returning like a flood, along with all the emotions, good and bad, that had accompanied them.

She recalled the day her father was killed, how she'd gone to identify the body, how she and Lelouch had kissed in the rain, how she'd clung to the elder Lamperouge, unaware, at that time, that he had been responsible for her father's demise.

She recalled how she'd gunned down Miss Villetta, no, Officer Villetta of the purists, in order to save Lelouch from being identified. She could still feel the gun's recoil, the smell of gunpowder as the woman fell away.

And she remembered how Mao, the creepy telepathic Geass user, had filled her in on the supposed 'truth', had broken her mind with his poisoned words, manipulating her to kill Lelouch, all so he could have some 'C.C' to himself.

And she remembered Lelouch, the kind, gentle, guilty teen, as he held her close, letting her cry into his chest, before sealing her memories of their time together away, in order to help her forget everything, in order to let her live.

Staring at Zero now, as he gazed down at his clenched fist, Shirley saw not the masked revolutionary, nor did she see the unstoppable Tekkaman that were both the tactical and offensive banes of Britannia, she saw simply Zero, the fragile, HUMAN side that many believed to be little more than a myth.

More than that, she saw in him the same distant, unsociable, but nonetheless kind and considerate teen that had stolen her heart since the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

"You're wrong…" she whispered, surprising herself as she stepped forwards, both her hands coming up to encase the Tekkaman's, her head lowered as she spoke "That's not true…you have more to live for than war and killing…" she gripped his hand softly "You have your friends…Rivalz, Nina, the Prez…" she smiled fondly "And Nunnally, you can't have forgotten her have you?"

"Miss Fenette?" Zero began, the Tekkaman staring at her in confusion, only to blink as she placed a finger on his lips, looking up at him with a smile on her face and kind, gentle eyes.

"Shirley." She reminded him, beaming up at the man she loved, despite all his faults and secrets, knowing in her heart that she loved him despite them, probably even BECAUSE of them, because they were a part of him "I told you when we first met, remember?"

Zero blinked, his features softening in the face of the young woman's smile, only for his eyes to widen, going down to stare at her body in horror.

"Lelouch?" Shirley asked, blinking at the teen in confusion, only to follow his gaze, her body feeling strangle unresponsive as she eyed the growing red chain on her chest "What…?"

* * *

_In the Hallway..._

"Miss Fenette!" the Tekkaman exclaimed, catching her as she slumped towards him, noting the gunshot wound on her back in alarm as he eyed their surroundings, one hand reaching inside his jacket for his crystal.

"Don't move." a familiar voice ordered, though for a moment, the Tekkaman had a hard time recalling who it belonged to, as it was lacking it's usual innocence, or any form of emotion for that matter, even as he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head "Hands where I can see them, Zero."

"Rolo…Lamperouge…" Zero muttered, bringing his hand up slowly, cursing himself for letting the little brat sneak up on him "I thought there was something off with you."

"Do tell?" Rolo asked, the teen pressing the barrel of his black-ops issue silenced firearm against the Tekkaman's neck, his tone as cool as the gunmetal, cooler even, as the telltale heat revealed the weapon had been recently fired.

"You were WAY too forward in your attempts to find out more about me." Zero revealed, his tone calm, even as he felt Shirley's blood staining his shirt "I figured either you were with army intelligence…or you were gay."

"The latter is not an issue." Rolo assured him, the cherubic teen's expression as emotionless as his tone of voice "I've had psychological counselling to remove all such unnecessary urges."

"Which means you're basically another Britannian toy soldier." Zero deduced, the Tekkaman's tone derisive as he tried to get the cherubic assassin's blood up "Though guessing from how long it took for you to act, I'm guessing Charlie-boy finally got tired of sitting back and taking it?"

"While I am not in a position to ascertain the Emperor's state of mind," Rolo countered, his tone calm as tepid water "I can assure you that my orders come from a much higher authority."

"Higher than the Holy Emperor of Britannia?" Zero pondered, his tone serious, only to scoff lightly, a wry smirk crossing his features "Let me guess…the Geass Order?"

"So you HAVE been in contact with C.C." Rolo reasoned, and for the first time, Zero thought he detected a hint of emotion in the cherubic assassin's otherwise monotone voice "Where is she?"

"Call an ambulance first." Zero ordered, the Tekkaman's own tone brooking no argument as he held Shirley close to his chest "This girl needs medical attention. NOW."

"You're in no position to make demands." Rolo reminded the Tekkaman, pressing the barrel of his weapon against the Tekkaman's neck for emphasis "Besides, so what if she dies? She was collaborating with the enemy, she's a traitor."

"She's a CIVILLIAN." Zero countered, his tone growing progressively colder as he glared over his shoulder at the cherubic Assassin "More than that, she's a Britannian CITIZEN."

"Now that's rich, coming from YOU of all people." Rolo mused, his tone lacking any form of emotion even as he shook his head "The self proclaimed 'Enemy of Britannia', urging a loyal soldier to save a traitor?" he sighed "You really have lost your mind, Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

_Zero's P.O.V..._

Zero frowned, his mind racing at the memories those words brought to the forefront of his mind, of a woman in a riding dress, the large man glaring down at him from atop a throne, a picture of two children, one clearly a younger Nunnally, the other a boy with a startling resemblance to himself, sitting around the woman as they smiled at the camera.

He shook his head, as this was no time to be lost in memories, not with Shirley's life slowly slipping away in his arms. "Call and ambulance." He demanded once more, his tone low "Do that, and I'll PERSONALLY hand C.C over to you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Rolo demanded, his tone disbelieving "I know for fact the second I take this gun off you, you'll transform, or try to use Geass against me." He shrugged his shoulders "Besides, my orders are to bring YOU back as well, for examination." He drew back the hammer of the weapon "Those orders DIDN'T specify whether you were to be alive or not."

Zero lashed out, a knife flying from his sleeve, a little trick Sayoko had taught him on the Ikaruga, only to curse as it stabbed harmlessly into a nearby pillar, the cherubic teen having already disappeared.

"Your reflexes and speed are superhuman indeed." Rolo applauded, his voice behind the Tekkaman once again as he pressed the barrel of his gun at the side of his head "That being said, I've been trained to recognize the subtle movements one makes when they're about to try something…no matter how fast you are, you WON'T catch me."

"Genetic modification?" Zero wondered aloud, the Tekkaman frowning at the missed opportunity, only to snort dismissively, a knowing smirk forming on his face "No…Geass, right?"

"Correct." Rolo admitted, keeping the gun aimed at the teen's forehead "Though unlike yours, mine is not limited to direct eyesight. I can use it as I please, as many times as I want."

"I wonder about that…" Zero pondered, his tone calculating as he held Shirley close, a smirk on his face "Little something you should know…my reflexes aren't the only things that are 'enhanced', my other senses, touch, taste, smell, and HEARING are also much higher than normal?"

"And this matters, why?" Rolo demanded, frowning at the Tekkaman as he continued to level his firearm at the back of his head.

"Just now," Zero noted "Your heart rate skyrocketed, as if you'd run a marathon." He smirked as Rolo's body tensed behind him "That means one of two things, either I caught you off guard before, which I doubt from your own admission, or your Geass has an adverse effect on your body." He held up his wrist, which had a watch "Another thing, I noticed something off about the time between my attack and your 'disappearance', a full ten seconds to be exact." He smirked "More than enough time to step out of the way and walk behind me, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Rolo's P.O.V...

"You really are a scary one, Lelouch vi Britannia." Rolo muttered, and Zero swore he felt a hint of discomfort in the assassin's tone "No wonder director V.V wants you dead."

"That shall not happen." A regal voice growled, Rolo's eyes widening as he spun round, narrowly avoiding a sword strike that nonetheless opened a cut in his flank.

"Lord Jeremiah?" the cherubic assassin demanded, looking up at the tall, emerald haired cyborg that was supposed to be his back up on this assignment "What are you doing? Are you betraying the order?"

"Betrayal?" Jeremiah repeated, his tone mocking as he stood between Zero, Shirley, and the cherubic assassin "Hardly, I don't recall swearing allegiance to V.V or the rest of you freaks."

"Do you understand what you're doing?" Rolo demanded, holding his wounded flank as he eyed the elder assassin warily, knowing he lacked the firepower to take him down, and that with the man's Geass Canceller, his usual advantage wouldn't be as effective "That's Zero! Our Enemy! Britannia's enemy!"

"No…" Jeremiah countered, his features grim "You said it yourself, this is Lelouch vi Britannia, the only son of my master, Empress Marianne!" he lunged forwards "And on my honor, neither you nor V.V will lay one finger on him while I live!"

Rolo cursed, rolling out of the way of the cyborg assassin's strike, activating his Geass, freezing the man in place for the few seconds before his canceller could react, before throwing himself into a nearby service elevator, hitting the button for the underground car park, the doors closing just as Jeremiah charged him once again, the man's wrist mounted blades piercing the doors, forcing them open, only to be met with a bullet to the face that drove him back, allowing the doors to shut, Rolo gripping his heart as the lift descended.

'That was too close…' he gasped, fingers clenching his shirt as he caught his breath, the familiar pain associated with the after effects of his Geass wracking his body 'Director V.V…won't be happy about this…'

* * *

_Back in the Mall... _

"Blast!" Jeremiah cursed, the cyborg glaring at the elevator doors, the bullet having bounced off the ornate adornment covering the left side of his face "The little rat's scurried off to inform his master."

Shaking his head, the cyborg retracted his wrist-mounted blades, before turning round and walking back to Zero, kneeling before the scowling Tekkaman "Are you alright, my prince?"

"Who are you?" Zero demanded, the Tekkaman eyeing the strangely familiar green haired man with understandable suspicion as he held Shirley close, shielding her from further harm "Why did you save me?"

"I suppose that would come as a surprise, given our prior history." The cyborg admitted with a chuckle, before covering his heart respectfully "My name is Jeremiah Gottwald, former Margrave of Area 11," he looked up at the teen "Though before that, it was my honor and privilege to serve under your mother, Prince Lelouch."

"My mother?" Lelouch repeated, flinching slightly as the memories of the woman in purple assaulted him once again "Never mind that…" he muttered, hoisting Shirley into his arms "We need to get miss Fenette to a doctor right-!"

"Lulu…" Shirley whispered, the Tekkaman starting at her voice, looking down as she reached up, the fingers of one blood soaked hand touching his cheek gently "It's alright…"

"Don't talk!" Zero ordered, scooping the wounded girl into his arms as he spoke, supporting her head as gently as he could as Jeremiah assessed the damage "We're getting you out of here!"

"Lulu…" Shirley interrupted, a knowing smile on her face as she continued to smile up at him, her eyes filled with acceptance "Ever since my memories have come back…I've felt so afraid…" she gazed up at the ceiling "A teacher who wasn't a teacher…friends who don't have memories to share."

She shivered, and Zero felt her discomfort through her stare, her fear, even as Jeremiah looked up from his ministrations, shaking his head grimly.

"It was all so false…" the orange haired girl murmured, "Like the whole world was spying on me." She looked up at the Tekkaman with a caring, understanding smile "That's the world you've been fighting for…all by yourself, isn't it?" she continued to stroke his cheek "All alone…surrounded by lies and secrets." She beamed at him, closing her eyes in a weak smile "So that's why… I wanted to be someone who would at least be truthful to you."

"Miss Fenette…" Zero began, his eyes widening, doubling over as he clamped a hand over his left eye, his head threatening to tear itself apart as Jeremiah called out in alarm.

"Lulu…" Shirley continued, opening her eyes to stare up at the distraught teen, her gaze filled with sadness, love, and acceptance "I love you. Even knowing how you caught my father in all this, I simply couldn't hate you." She covered the teen's hand with hers "Even though you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you." She tightened her grip on his hand "Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept felling in love with you all over again."

"No…" Zero murmured, his eyes widening desperately as he noticed the young woman's eyes were closing "No…!" he urged, his left eye glowing as he subconciously activated his Geass "You can't die!"

"No matter how many times I'm reborn…" Shirley continued, still gazing adoringly up at the Tekkaman as he urged her to live, her eyes flickering with his Geass Commands, which refused to take root "I'll keep falling in love with you Lulu…" she smiled up at him, a helpless little smile of acceptance "I suppose that's simply fate."

"Don't die!" Zero commanded, his tone growing desperate, lost in a sea of unfamiliar emotions and desperation as he held the girl by the shoulders "I order you not to die! SHIRLEY!"

"Lulu…" the golden eyed young woman breathed, her tone gentle, even as tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled at him "You finally…remembered my name…" she slowly closed her eyes, Zero still leaning over her "I promise…I'll fall in love with you over and over…I love you…Lulu…"

* * *

_With Zero... _

Zero went still, his eyes widening in horror as Shirley's eyes closed, her last breath leaving her lips, her dying smile fixed eternally on her beautiful face.

Every instinct told him to scream, to rear his head back and roar, to let tears of grief, anger, and hatred to run down his cheeks, but instead the Tekkaman stood, holding her still form in his arms bridal style. "You there…" he called out, standing with his back to the still kneeling cyborg "You said your name was Jeremiah, did you not?"

"I did, my Prince." The cyborg admitted, his head lowered in shame at having failed to rescue the young woman that so dearly loved his master's son "What would you have me do?"

"First, we need to see that Miss Fenette is given a proper burial…" Zero muttered, his tone distant "Then, you're to come with me…I want to know EVERYTHING about the Geass Order."

"But of course, your Majesty." Jeremiah bowed, one hand on his knee, the other clenched as he pressed it into the ground, the joints clenched so tightly they were threatening to snap under the pressure.

"They will pay for this…" Zero vowed, and Jeremiah swore he saw tears trailing down the teen's cheeks, the Tekkaman's features drawn back in a savage snarl as he hugged Shirley's head to his chest "V.V…I'll wipe him and his order off the face of the earth!"

* * *

Lelouch:...What the HELL.

Kyugan: Go ahead and flame me if you must...I won't make any excuses to defend myself.

For those of you who still wish to see this fic through to the end, I thank you.


	34. Chapter 34

Reactions to the previous chapter were surprisingly not as bad as I'd anticipated. For oen thing, I've only suffered minor burns.  
Lelouch: They'd be worse if i could've found the damn flamethrower!  
c.C: Quiet you.  
Lelouch: seriously! Did you HAVE to kill Shirley?  
Kyugan: Technically, I didn't Rolo did, much like he did in YOUR time. Trust me, it was a MAJOR moral dillema to kill her off.  
C.C: You have morals?  
Kyugan: They're usually buried under mounds and mounds of porn, anime and videogames, but yeah.  
Lelouch: So what, you basically kept her death in to turn me into a murdering psychopath?  
Kyugan: You needed a reason to personally tear into the Geass Order. That, and this underlines a critical flaw in so called 'superpowered' heroes.  
Lelouch: Such as.  
Kyugan: You're not untouchable, your friends and familly are always at risk.  
Lelouch:...that...makes a lot of sense actually.  
C.C: I thought so.  
Kyugan: But mainly, I was simply trying to stick to the plot as closely as I could.  
Lelouch: Cop-out.

* * *

Chapter 33: Geass Hunt.

"Are you going to kill me?" Cornelia demanded, the purple haired second princess of Britannia glaring at her feet, refusing to look at the immortal, for how else could he have survived being stabbed in the face, long haired, child that claimed to be her uncle, her father's elder brother at that "Or are you going to control me with your Geass? Like you did to Euphie?"

Things had taken a bizarre turn, ever since she'd encountered Bartley inside the research facility of the Geass Order. The Portly General had gone about the Emperor and the so called Director of the facility, V.V, wanting to 'Kill God' or some other such nonsense to that intent. At first she hadn't thought much on the matter, the man was obviously rattled, and had been ever since Clovis was assassinated over a year ago, but his loyalty to the throne was unquestionable, even if he had been placed under scrutiny for abandoning his post, though she suspected Zero, and the mysterious power of Geass, had played some part in making the man desert his prince, if Baroness Villetta's testimony was to be believed.

Then she'd MET V.V, the childlike, director of the Geass Order, at first brushing him off as a cocky kid, responding to his snide greeting by hurling a blade at his forhead, only to look on in horror as he pulled it out like she'd done nothing more than toss water on him, the wound closing up with nary a mark.

Needless to say, she'd been so stunned that she hadn't noticed the OTHER people in the room until she blinked, finding herself and Bartley in restraints, with several people with glowing eyes towering over them.

At the very least she was being treated well, for a prisoner that is. Her cell was clean, and large enough that she wouldn't feel confined, hell if it weren't for the bulletproof glass, and the fact that the immortal abomination liked to stare in at her like some rare animal on display whenever he wasn't off experimenting with his test-subjects, she might believe she was in an officer's barrack.

"To prove your sister's innocence, you renounced your position." V.V noted, the immortal child's tone smug, an unreadable expression adorning his unnaturally youthful features that was ill suited on a child's face, though the mockery in his eyes was easy for all to see "You gave up everything! That's inspiring!" he smiled as she glared at him "It made me think Cornelia, is there any relationship more splendid in this world than that of loyal siblings?"

Cornelia scowled, refusing to accept that her father, and by proxy herself, could possibly be related to this abomination, this devil in a child's flesh, idly wondering if this was the result of Geass. It would certainly explain why Lelouch, who had loved Euphie as much, if not more, than Cornelia herself, would gun down their beloved sibling as he had, not to mention his madness in opposing the empire.

"Director V.V…" one of the numerous masked assistants called out, the immortal child turning to face him, even as Cornelia looked up, her ears catching the unease in the man's tone, a telltale sign of bad news "We just received a message from Rolo." He paused as the immortal child turned to face him "Zero lives."

"Zero?" Cornelia repeated, sitting up straighter at the mention of the man, as to her knowledge, neither hide nor hair of Lelouch had been seen since Zero Requiem, she'd made certain of that before she'd began her crusade to clear Euphie's name, believing him dead, as that upstart Eleven Kururugi had claimed "How?"

"What a mess…" V.V sighed, the childlike director shaking his head, his eyes narrowed in disgusted exasperation "But then I suppose that's all I can expect from a failure…"

"There's more sir…" the assistant admitted "He reported that Jeremiah Gottwald has turned traitor…he could be leading Zero to us at this moment!"

"Why is good help so hard to find these days?" V.V sighed, one hand going to his brow as he shook his head "Excuse me Cornelia, but I need to put your little brother in his place."

"Wait a minute!"Cornelia demanded, slapping her hand pointlessly against the bulletproof glass of her cell as she watched the duo disappear down the hall "What are you talking about?"

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"Sure is quiet out here." Tamaki sighed, the redhead Knight stretching his arms behind his head, having just finished unloading several cans of supplies from the Chinese Federation, courtesy of Xingke and Tianzi, who if rumors were to be believed, were having little trouble in reuniting their countrymen, no thanks to Schneizel's military tactics "Wonder when Zero's coming back." He wondered, he and the Tekkaman having become fast friends, more than his so-called claim to friendship anyways.

"Who knows." Chiba muttered, the female member of the Holy swords sipping on a bottle of water as she wiped sweat off her brow with a cloth, her flight suit open, revealing a tank top underneath "He might not be in charge anymore, but he's still as big a mystery as ever."

"Got that right." Shougo agreed, the bespectacled sword working on his Knightmare off to the side, a smirk on his face "Still, that's a good thing, least where the enemy's concerned."

"Not where WE'RE concerned." Chiba insisted, still unable to bring herself to trust Zero completely. What kind of man transformed into a machine after all, and then there was his so called amnesia to consider.

She frowned, looking up at the sky as a familiar shape flew towards them "Well speak of the devil…" she muttered, even as Tamaki let out a whoop of joy, only to blinked, as she espied something behind the Tekkaman "And he's brought company it seems…"

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked, peering up in the sky, only for his eyes to widen as he recognized one of Lord Guilford's Vincents hot on the Tekkaman's heels "OH SHIT!" he swore, hailing Ohgi on the communicator "Ohgi! Zero's back! And he's got company!"

* * *

_Ikaruga bridge..._

"Zero?" Ohgi muttered, the former school teacher looking up at the main monitor of the command centre in confusion as the Tekkaman landed before the prow of the Ikaruga, which was undergoing maintenance on Horai island "He's back early…" he noted, only to blink, eyes widening in alarm as he caught sight of the Vincent as the next generation Knightmare descended on them from on high "Are we under attack?"

"He's with me." Zero stated, Ohgi blinking at the Tekkaman's features as they appeared on the monitor, noting that there seemed to be some underlying sense of anger in those glowing purple eyes as the Vincent came in to land, the Knightmare kneeling as it was surrounded by armed guards "Ohgi…" the Tekkaman ordered "get Todoh and the others together."

"Wha-?" the former school teacher wondered, looking back at the Vincent as the Tekkaman walked towards the Ikaruga, his eyes widening as Jeremiah Gottwald came out with his hands up, before turning back to gape at the armored warrior's image "Zero! What's going on here?"

"What's going on?" Zero repeated, the Tekkaman's purple eyes flashing with barely restrained anger, causing the bridge crew to shy back from the screen "We're going to WAR."

* * *

_Conference Room..._

"Are you serious?" Todoh demanded, looking from a grim faced Jeremiah to Zero, who was leaning against the wall, gripping his arms, dressed in his Black Knight uniform with the jacket undone over his bare chest, as usual "A secret order that has existed for centuries? Operating in Britannia's shadow?"

"And this Geass you mentioned." Ohgi muttered, the co-commander looking up at the former Margrave in understandable suspicion "How do we know this even exists?"

"It exists…" Zero spoke up, drawing everyone in the room's attention to the Tekkaman, whose teeth were grit as he gripped his arms tightly "I know…because I possess it."

"You…" Ohgi began, blinking at the Tekkaman in confusion his eyes widening in alarm as realization dawned "Don't tell me…that the Geass order is what made you into-!"

"No." Zero countered, cutting Ohgi off in mid sentence "No, I only discovered Geass by accident when I first returned to Japan, though C.C informed me that I possessed it a year ago as a well."

"And you never thought to inform us?" Todoh demanded, the Colonel's tone grim, though there was an honest inquiry in there somewhere, having anticipated that Zero had some other means of getting what he wanted even BEFORE he'd joined the Black Knights.

"I didn't think it mattered at the time." Zero admitted, his teeth clenched "I figured it was simply another weapon to be used against my enemies…" he clenched his teeth "But they possess it too…they're turning Geass users off a factory line for all I know…and have been since before the war."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking around the room in alarm "So you're telling me that not only does Britannia have a weird facility that gives people Jedi mind powers, they're training these guys as assassins? How come nobody's heard of 'em till now?"

"Because the Emperor has used all his power to make them invisible." C.C revealed, sitting across the room with her cheese-kun plushy held in her arms "The order has been his secret weapon since he came to the thrown."

"We can't just sit back and let this go on!" Tamaki insisted, slapping his hands on the table, looking around at the others "I say we storm the place and tear it apart from the inside out!"

"Calm down!" Ohgi insisted, looking at the redhead with a frown for his emotional outburst, trying to make the other see reason "We don't even know where they are!"

"You're wrong." Jeremiah countered, the cyborg nodding his head with a grim expression on his face "I was modified at the Order's headquarters, and spent some time there for training." He gestured to his left eye "They even equipped me with a Geass Canceller, you could say I'm more aware of their inner workings than anyone else." He frowned "Even so, word of my betrayal will doubtless have reached V.V by now, if we're to attack, we must do so quickly."

"Zero…" Todoh called out, the co-commander turning to the Tekkaman with a concerned expression "Are you sure challenging these people head on is the best idea?"

"I'm not in command anymore Todoh." Zero muttered, though Todoh noted there was a hint of anger in his tone "If you choose not to attack the order, that's your call…" he looked up, and everyone in the room with the exception of C.C and Jeremiah backed away from the pure LOATHING in the Tekkaman's stare "But with or without you, I'm going," he gripped his arms tightly "Those people have no respect for human life…I'll wipe them off the face of the earth!"

"Not alone you won't." Jeremiah vowed, the former Margrave bowing his head in fealty as he crossed his arm over his chest "Wherever you go, I shall be by your side."

"Same for me!" Tamaki agreed, the redheaded, impetuous Black Knight pumping his fist in the air "Wherever my man Zero's goin', Shinichiro Tamaki's goin' to back him up!"

"You wouldn't last five minutes before you got blown up." Shougo teased, pushing his glasses up his nose as the redhead raged at him, Urabe holding the smaller Knight back with a grin.

"Commander Todoh?" Ohgi wondered, turning to look at the co-commander of the Black Knights, and chief of military operations, the Former Colonel's eyes never leaving Zero, who was glaring at the ground.

"Prepare the Ikaruga for launch." Todoh ordered, his tone grim as he turned away from the Tekkaman, sending Ohgi a look to put off his complaints until later, the former school teacher looking at Zero before nodding "We'll show these people the Justice that is the Black Knights!"

* * *

_Consulate Building..._

"I…never would have guessed…" Kallen wondered, the redhead dressed in an expensive gown as she sat behind a bulletproof glass wall, a saddened Nunnally facing her on the other side "That you were an Imperial Princess Nunnally."

"Forgive me for hiding things from you." Nunnally offered, the blind viceroy looking so honestly upset that Kallen couldn't help but smile and reassure the girl that the feeling was mutual "It's so nostalgic…" the blind viceroy noted with a smile "talking about Ashford academy." She lifted her head to face the redhead "They told me I wasn't to see Milly and the others, so Suzaku is the only one I've been able to talk to."

'Can't imagine THAT was a lot of fun.' Kallen muttered, recalling the green eyed Knight of Seven, and his messed up sense of right and wrong 'For both parties involved.'

"They also told me that my brother vanished." Nunnally added, and here Kallen swore she saw a hint of displeasure cross the blind angels features "However…I'd prefer to hear the truth from someone who has no reason to lie."

"You're a sharp one." Kallen noted, the redheaded Knightmare pilot a little unnerved by the former Lamperouge's deductive ability "Just like Lelouch, must be genetic."

"So my brother is Zero." Nunnally sighed, sounding equal parts relieved and troubled as she placed a hand over her heart "I had my suspicions, ever since we first met on the flight over to Japan." She looked up at Kallen "Kallen, what happened to him? What made my brother…like that?"

"I…honestly don't know." Kallen admitted, looking at the blind angel apologetically "I know he was Zero a year ago…but whatever made him what he is today must have happened after Kururugi captured him."

"Suzaku?" Nunnally wondered, looking up at the mention of the Knight of Seven's name, only to turn as the door opened, Kallen's eyes narrowing as the self same Knight walked in, dressed in his ceremonial blue cloak.

"Excuse me please." Suzaku offered, walking into the room with an unreadable stern expression plastered across his face "Viceroy Nunnally, I'd like to borrow Prisoner 107 from you."

* * *

_Geass Order..._

"Evacuation procedures are carrying out as scheduled." V.V's assistants reported, five of them standing before their childlike master, clad in their black robes that hid their features from the world. Not like it mattered, since V.V knew who they were by voice alone, just as he knew where they were at all times.

"Good." V.V commended, the immortal child's features calm, almost bored really, having done this many times before. This wasn't the first time someone had learned of the Geass Order's location after all, though admittedly most of those had been Britannian Military researchers that pried too deeply and either got 'transferred' or 'erased', depending on their level of threat, and V.V's mood at the moment "Make sure you leave nothing behind."

"Lord V.V…" another assistant spoke, his tone almost hesitant as the childlike immortal bearer of Code turned his regal gave towards him "About the prisoners…Bartley and his research team are one thing, But what do we do about Princess Cornelia?"

"That's right…" a third assistant wondered, his tone nervous at the prospective ire this could incite from the Director's younger brother "Shouldn't we at least contact his majesty?"

"I wonder…" V.V hummed, his bored features narrowing slightly as he thought the matter of his brother's child over "did Charles know of Cornelia's actions? Or not?"

The assistant's confusion was cut off as the earth shook beneath them, V.V's eyes widening as alarms sounded throughout the facility.

"Director V.V! Knightmares!" a voice announced over the intercom, the childlike immortal looking up in astonishment as the monitor displayed several Gekka's storming the facility "I think it's the Black Knights-GUARGH!"

"No doubt about it…" V.V murmured, his eyes narrowing, having caught sight of a familiar armored figure with glowing purple eyes, just before the transmission cut off "Load the research data into the eject dart and prepare the device." He ordered his subordinates with a calm stare "You know the one I mean."

"Director V.V?" one of them stammered, looking up at the immortal child with a look of stunned disbelief in his visible eyes "You're going to face them personally?"

"I need to buy you time to escape with the Data." V.V admitted, putting them at ease, though in truth he only cared that the data made it out safely, caring little for his men "Besides," he muttered, looking up at the view screen, which depicted Zero's rampage through the facility "it seems I need to teach Marianne's brat a little discipline."

* * *

_With Zero..._

"RAAAAGH!" Zero roared, the Tekkaman's thrusters propelling him through the streets of the facility, heedlessly slashing away at anything that got in his path, be they human or Knightmare.

Around the facility, the rest of the Black Knights, lead by Todoh, Jeremiah and C.C, the latter of whom was piloting the Shinkiro, were carrying out similar duties, gunning down anyone that bore the order's uniform, which Jeremiah had described in detail.

"V.V!" the Tekkaman roared, busting through the wall of yet another underground structure, terrified order members fleeing before his armored form, his eyes flashing murderously in the underground light "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Zero!" Tamaki called out over the radio, the redhead's earlier bravado replaced with a sense of uncertainty "Dude I think something's wrong with our Intel…these guys are mostly civilians!"

"What?" the Tekkaman growled, only half listening to the redhead's question as he turned to glare at a group that were cowering from the sight of him, near what might have been an emergency exit. True to Tamaki's words, not one of them carried any form of weaponry, though several of them carried children in their arms, shielding them desperately with their own bodies as the Tekkaman's purple eyes flashed in their general direction.

"Jeremiah…" the Tekkaman called out, his eyes never leaving the uniformed group, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, looking for any bizarre eye discoloration, the telltale signs of a Geass activation "Do the Geass users have any special uniform to separate them from the rest of the populace?"

"I don't know, my Lord." The cyborg offered, his tone apologetic "Other than V.V's personal assistants, almost everyone here wears the same uniform."

"So the only way to know if they're Geass users would be to check their eyes." Zero muttered, his tone grim, glaring at the trembling group, several of which were crying in terror "Todoh, did you catch that?"

"I did." The Colonel muttered grimly, "All units, cease fire immediately! You are to use capture methods only unless openly resisted! We're dealing with civilians here people!"

"P-please God…" one of the uniformed group pleaded, looking up at the Tekkaman as the others cowered behind him in terror, several of the children crying out in fear "Have mercy."

"Calm down." Zero commanded, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the group of survivors, relenting as they cowered before him, kneeling down so as to appear less intimidating, his Lancer in hand just in case, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You…You're Zero…" another survivor noted, his voice laced with stunned horror, even as the groups panic grew at this revelation "Have…have you come to kill us?"

"That all depends on your answer." The Tekkaman admitted, his tone low as he glared at the man, before looking over at the terrified group "Tell me…where is V.V?"

"The director?" one of them wondered, the group looking up at the Tekkaman in confused alarm, their terror slowly fading away "He's…probably in his command centre."

"Where is that?" Zero demanded, his tone fierce and commanding, only to relent when several of the group flinched, the children hiding their faces from him "You don't know, do you?"

"We're just lowly technicians…" a woman admitted, shushing the babe in her arms with gentle words of reassurance "We keep everything working down here, power, lighting, water…"

"I see." The Tekkaman muttered, his tone low as his eyes dimmed, standing up as several Gekka's rolled in, Tamaki in the lead "Go with them, they'll escort you to a safe zone."

"You're…not going to hurt us?" a child wondered, looking up at the armored Tekkaman with a look of wonderment, even as the adults gaped up at him in awe.

"My only enemy is V.V and those who would follow him." Zero replied, the light from the sky above shining behind his helmet like a halo, giving his already imposing figure an additional image "The Black Knights are the protectors of the weak…and the enemy of those who would harm them."

So saying, he activated his thrusters and took flight, leaving the group of survivors looking on in awe as they were herded off to safety by Tamaki and his cell.

* * *

And that takes care of that.  
Lelouch: Pretty clever having them notice the civillians this time round.  
Kyugan: One of the reasons Schniezel was able to turn them against you was because of the seeds of doubt Asahina planted in Todoh's mind when he revealed the footage he received from that soldier. By removing that, the Black Knights have less reason to betray 'Zero' this time round.  
C.C: Clever, not to mention it paints him in a better light.  
Kyugan: Zero's enemy is Britannia, which the Geass Order serves, but the Black Knights do not fight the defenceless. The civillian technicians know that now, and will question the masters that left them to die.  
Lelouch: And with C.C there to smooth things over...I like where this is going!  
Kyugan: Mind-Fuckery at it's best.


	35. Chapter 35

And so the sacking of the Geass order continues.

C.C: lelouch, could you get me some more popcorn?

Lelouch: What, you're done already? Get 'em yourself.

C.C: Oh? I thought the man was supposed to treat the woman on a date?

Lelouch: This isn't a date, and it's the age of equality.

C.C: Lelouch? (Geass on her forehead glowing) Get me my damn popcorn.

Lelouch: Yes ma'am! *Runs off*

Kyugan: That is creepy.

C.C It doubles as a nightlite.

* * *

Chapter 34: Code Breaker.

"General Bartley!" a lab technician called out, holding his wounded side as he limped towards the balding General. Bartley's research team had been imprisoned along with the General and Cornelia, since V.V correctly surmised that the General's underlings were the loyal type that would attempt a rescue if left to their own devices, regardless of the valuable service they'd provided up till then.

Fortunately, when the Black Knights had first broken in, the resulting damage to the facility had allowed Bartley to escape, the portly General using his rusty, but still impressive military skill to incapacitate a guard, liberating his loyal underlings who had joined him in making their escape, some of them liberating weapons from fallen guards, though several had been injured by falling debris.

"Did you find Princess Cornelia yet?" the balding General demanded, his one spotless uniform looking a little ragged from digging through the rubble, only to curse as the technician shook his head "Dammit, we need to use this chance to save everyone we can!"

The Technicians nodded, one of them tensing, turning around as he caught the sound of footsteps behind him, only to relax, lowering his appropriated weapon as a group of children appeared from behind the rubble. "Hey there…" he greeted, smiling down at the little cherubs as they looked up at him and the others "C'mon out, you're safe now."

"DON'T LOOK IN THEIR EYES!" Bartley snapped, the balding commander covering his face as he caught sight of the children, only to curse as the hapless Technician jerked, his body moving like a badly animated puppet as he turned and opened fire on them.

"G-GENERAL BARTLEY!" the man screamed, his eyes wide with panic, even as he was unwillibngly manipulated into mowing down his comrades while the children continued to look on impassively from the side "I-I CAN'T STOP MYSELF!"

"You little bastards!" Bartley snarled, the balding general ducking down behind a piece of rubble, whipping out a firearm and aiming it at the group, only to jerk, sweat dripping down his forehead as he slowly leveled the gun at his own head "No-NO!"

"You're the traitors that Director V.V told us about." The boy leading the group of Geass users noted, even as the others manipulated the rest of Bartley's group like morbid puppeteers "If we kill you, he'll praise us."

"D-Dammit…!" the General cursed, his teeth clenched so tight that blood dripped between his gums as he fought to move his weapon away from his head before his finger pulled the trigger "C-cursed…monsters-!"

"You're the monsters here…" the child mocked, features emotionless as he pointed his finger at his head, like a gun preparing to fire "Bang!"

Bartley flinched, grimacing as he waited for his world to end, only to blink, looking at his arm in amazement as it moved under his command once more, his surviving technicians looking at each other in amazement. "What?" the child stammered, looking at them in confused alarm, even as the others huddled behind him once more "Why aren't you doing as I tell you? Kill each other!"

"So this is what V.V's 'Research' was for…" a familiar voice drawled over speakers, Bartley looking up in bewilderment as a Mass-Production model Vincent touched down behind the brats, it's armored hand clamping around them, preventing their escape "Turning children into weapons…how disgusting." The purple mech looked up, or down rather, at the General "You alright down there, Bartley?"

"J-Jeremiah Gottwald?" the portly General stammered, looking up at the cyborg's Vincent in amazement, having never expected in a million years that the former Margrave would come to HIS rescue "What…what's going on? Did you Betray V.V?"

"Hardly." Jeremiah scoffed over the speakers, his tone amused "I never swore fealty to the order or that immortal kindergartner. My one true master has always been Lady Marianne, and it is HER legacy that I serve!"

"Legacy?" Bartley repeated, only to freeze as an armored shadow fell over him, turning round to gape at the sight of Zero, the Tekkaman's purple eyes flashing as they looked down on him, lancer in hand "Zero?"

"Jeremiah…" the Tekkaman called out, his eyes glowing menacingly as he eyed the terrified, balding general and his remaining assistants "Who are these people?" he asked, looking up at the Vincent as he spoke "Are they connected with V.V?"

"No, your Majesty." Jeremiah assured the Tekkaman, much to Bartley's confusion "This is General Bartley Asturias, formerly chief of research under Prince Clovis la Britannia, he was transferred here to finish the modifications to my body."

"So he's you're mechanic?" Zero asked, a hint of amusement in the Tekkaman's tone, even as Bartley sputtered at the derogatory term, though wisely kept silent "Never mind, you say he's not with the order?"

"He's as much a prisoner here as one can be without being locked behind bars." Jeremiah assured the Tekkaman "Also, he's a man of integrity and honor, and his loyalty to the crown is without question."

"If you're trying to convince me to spare his life you're doing a poor show of it." Zero pointed out, his tone laced with a hint of amused malice, only to relent as Bartley stepped back, dropping his monocle in terror "Fine, we'll bring him with us. At the very least he can help Rakshata maintain your body."

"You're…rescuing us?" Bartley stammered, the balding General looking up at the Tekkaman in confusion, and no small amount of fear, even as the armored warrior made as if to walk away "But…you killed prince Clovis!"

"If I did, it was because he killed countless innocent people." Zero countered, turning to eye the man over one armored shoulder "Right now, my only business is with V.V and his flunkies…" he pointed his lancer at the General's neck "Of course, if you'd prefer to die here…"

"N-No thanks!" Bartley assured the Tekkaman waving his arms before him in a panic, only to blink, eyes widening in realization as the armored warrior made to take off "WAIT!" he urged, bracing himself as Zero glared at him in annoyance "Princess Cornelia! V.V has her imprisoned somewhere inside!"

"WHAT?" Jeremiah roared, the cyborg's voice filled with righteous indignation as he voiced his displeasure over the speakers "HOW DARE HE? MY LORD, FORGIVE ME, BUT I CANNOT LET THIS TRANSGRESSION GO UNPUNISHED-!"

"Cool your jets, Jeremiah." Zero ordered, the Tekkaman turning his purple stare from Bartley's face to eye the margrave turned cyborg's Vincent coolly, before tapping the side of his helmet with one clawed hand "Todoh, you catch that?"

"Affirmative," the Co-Commander of the Black Knights relayed, his voice grim "What should we do Zero? Cornelia's given us some grief in the past, but I hold no personal grudge against her from a military perspective."

"I agree," Zero admitted, evenn as his gaze transferred to Bartley again "and if V.V saw fit to lock her up…" the Tekkaman's reasoned, his tone calm as the lights of his purple eyes narrowed in contemplation "Then perhaps we might have another ally."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Todoh agreed, his tone approving over the sound of background gunfire as his squad took care of the few order defences "Besides, I doubt even the witch of Britannia would try something on her own against our forces."

"If she does, she won't live to regret it." Zero assured the Co-Commander, ignoring the look on Bartley's face as he mentally changed frequencies, allowing the Colonel to relay their orders to the rest of the Black Knights "C.C…"

"Already here…" the immortal witch assured him, the Shinkiro touching down before the stunned survivors, the hatch opening as she smiled down at Bartley from the cockpit "It's been a long time, General Asturias."

All in all, this was turning out to be one of the weirdest days of Bartley's military career, and it didn't get better when the ground behind the Shinkiro collapsed, revealing an all-too familiar mech.

* * *

_As the dust settles... _

"The Siegfried!" C.C exclaimed, the immortal witch eyeing the Knight Giga-Fortress with an understandable look of alarm, Having gotten a first hand look at it when she'd crashed the Shinkiro's predecessor, the Gawain, into it at the end of the Black Rebellion.

"C.C!" Zero demanded, the Tekkaman imposing himself between the new arrival and the Shinkiro, which moved to scoop up Bartley and his survivors, the Tekkaman holding his lancer before him as he glared at this new foe "What the hell is that thing?"

"The Knight Giga-Fortress," Jeremiah replied, the former Britannian cyborg's voice laced with understandable anger as he eyed the mobile fortress warily "Experimental prototype FXF-503Y, Codename: Siegfried."

"So it's basically a moving fortress." Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing as he glared at the massive, roughly egg-shaped machine warily, wondering just how thick the armor was so as to plan the best attack strategy "Any weaknesses?"

"Virtually none…" Jeremiah admitted, the cyborg's tone grim "Save that it's controlled by direct neural uplink with the pilot." His visible eye narrowed "And the only one that can pilot it other than myself is none other than-!"

"Me." A childish voice announced over the speakers, catching Zero off guard long enough for one of the conical slash harkens to slam into him, punching him through the roof of the facility and into the desert air "You've proved to be quite an annoyance, Zero, or should I say, Lelouch?"

"V.V!" the Tekkaman growled, having blocked the Harken with his lancer, realizing who the pilot was instantly as he swatted the projectile aside, clearing the dome of the facility to hover in the desert air topside "So, the observer becomes the perpetrator?"

"You know…" V.V called out, his tone almost mockingly wistful "I sort of liked you…Lelouch." Zero narrowed his eyes at the emphasis on the foreign name, the same name people had been calling him by since he returned to Japan "Because you reminded me of Charles."

"You're saying I remind you of the Emperor?" Zero demanded, his eyes narrowing in distaste as he twirled his lancer behind him in a ready stance "Thanks…" he lunged forwards "Like I needed ANOTHER reason to rip you to shreds!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the immortal child taunted, the Siegfried darting around, launching it's harkens with a speed that belied it's mass and size "You think I'm scared of you just because you have a few new tricks?"

"I swear I'll rip you out of that thing myself!" Zero vowed, the Tekkaman's eyes flashing murderously as he flipped agilely around each Harken that lunged his way like an armored mosquito, lancer clutched tightly between taloned hands.

"Zero!" Todoh called out, the Colonel's Zangetsu flying towards the Tekkaman, along with several airborne Gekka's and Jeremiah's Vincent "C.C is taking care of the survivors! The rest of us will back you up!"

"Back off!" Zero ordered, the Tekkaman lunging around a Harken, slashing the cable connecting it with his lancer as he glared at the fortress, his anger at the persistence of it's childlike pilot lending him strength "He's mine!"

"You heard the man!" Todoh called out, the Colonel rcognizing this as a personal fight, and recalling all too well the damage the Giga-Fortress had done to their forces during the Black Rebellion, pulling up short and waving an arm to bar the rest of the Knightmares from advancing "All units, fall back!"

"You think you can take me alone?" V.V mocked, chuckling to himself as he activated the Siegfried's spinning shield, sending the fortress spinning towards the Tekkaman in mid-air "Huh, Marianne's son thinks too highly of himself!"

"Your Majesty!" Jeremiah called out, the former margrave looking on in alarm as the Tekkaman was forced to dodge the oversized Morningstar-like fortress in mid-air, only for a stray Harken to swat him in mid-dodge, sending him flying towards the desert below "Blast it V.V!" the cyborg snarled, opening fire on the fortress "That machine was made so that I could prove my loyalty!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jeremiah Gottwald." V.V noted, the immortal child sounding amused of all things at the margrave turned cyborg's presence on the battlefield "I thought you had a personal grudge against Zero?"

"I DID." The cyborg admitted, scowling in anger at the immortal child "But only because thought he was some common upstart preventing me from serving the royal family." He clenched his fist as he recalled his reunion with the Tekkaman "But now I know who he is! And I know that by serving HIM, I am serving my lady Marianne!"

"Even YOU-?" V.V growled, and for the first time the Black Knights detected a hint of emotion other than mocking calm in the immortal child's voice as he switched targets, suddenly attacking Jeremiah's Vincent with renewed savagery "You DARE speak her name before ME?"

"Gottwald! Fall back!" Todoh ordered, the Zangetsu and accompanying Gekkas scattering in the face of the immortal child's tantrum "We can't get to close to that thing until we find it's weak spot!"

"V.V!" a voice roared, the group looking on in wonder as the sand below them exploded, Zero erupting from the geyser, his eyes flashing murderously as he charged the Siegfried head on, his lancer stabbing into the Giga-fortress' hide up to the hilt.

"Nailed it!" Tamaki cheered, the redhead pumping a fist with glee as the rest of the Knights cheered, only to look on in alarm as electricity surrounded the fortress, Zero's roars of pain tearing over the speakers as his back arched from this latest trap.

* * *

Inside the Siegfried...

"Just like your mother…" V.V sneered, the immortal child's tone laced with open mockery that had no place coming from his youthful features, laughing merrily as he watched the Tekkaman writhe in agony "Rushing in headfirst, not even thinking of the consequences."

"Director V.V." a voice declared over the speakers, a screen popping up, revealing his subordinates boarding the underground monorail "We've finished preparations to escape with the Research Data, shall we take it to the EU for now?"

"Yes," V.V approved, smiling as Zero's roars of agony continued "I'll join you once I finish things here. Now that I know how to capture C.C, all we need to do is escape and regroup, and Charles and I can put an end to this for good."

"Yes sir!" the masked men saluted, V.V smirking as he zoomed in on the Tekkaman's armored face, noting the agony in the creature's howls, how the glowing purple eyes dimmed "Time to say goodnight…Lelouch-!"

He trailed off, the Siegfried rocking as several high velocity rounds impacted with it's exposed electrical generators with unnatural accuracy, the Giga-Fortress listing slightly to the side as it was forced to recalibrate from the damage, several systems shutting down as the barrage continued.

"Who…?" the immortal child wondered, his sherry colored eyes narrowing as he glared down at the facility, where the barrage seemingly originated "Who could know about the Siegfried's only weak point?" he demanded, only for his eyes to harden as the image enlarged, showing Cornelia standing atop a heavily modified Gekka, literally bristling with enough heavy weaponry to take out a platoon "Damn that girl!"

"V.V!" A voice roared, the immortal child whipping around, only for his eyes to widen as they gazed upon a scene from a nightmare, Zero's glowing purple eyes glaring back at the Code user as the Tekkaman tore his way into the command centre with his bare hands.

"Lelouch…!" the immortal child called out, his youthful features drawn back in a snarl that was equal parts fear and fury as he forced the electrical field to fire up again, looking on as the Tekkaman continued to tear his way in, seemingly heedless of the pain "You're an abomination!"

"Vol…" Zero grit out, V.V's eyes widening as the Tekkaman's shoulder panels opened, the purple lenses within lighting up even as the armored warrior's purple eyes flashed menacingly right in his face "TEKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

V.V screamed, a high, childish shriek that belied the look of animalistic fury on his face, the immortal man in the body of a child feeling, for the first time since attaining the power of Code, true fear as he was engulfed in the wave of purple energy, his body literally pulling itself apart one atom of a time as the wave blasted through the Siegfried towards the open sky, the beam carrying out far beyond the atmosphere, exiting earth's orbit, only to fade into the distance, yet another twinkling light amongst the stars.

* * *

_On the ground... _

'What power…!' Cornelia breathed, looking on in awe as what she'd originally thought was a small, possibly prototype Knightmare literally gutted the Knight Giga-Fortress with a powerful energy blast that made the Stark Hadron cannon's on the Mordred look like water from a pistol 'Can…can that really be…Lelouch?'

"Your Highness." A noble voice greeted, the woman turning to find Jeremiah Gottwald standing at her back, the cyborg's hand across his chest, but a solemn expression on his face as she turned to face them "I am glad to see you are well..."

"Gottwald." Cornelia greeted, the Second princess of the Empire inclining her head to the former Margrave that had once, albeit briefly, served under her command as part of Marianne's personal guard "So you're still alive."

"I am." The cyborg assassin agreed, inclining his head grimly "Forgive me, your Highness, but it isn't exactly safe here yet…I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Cornelia frowned, only to eye the Gekkas that had surrounded them while she was gaping at the Tekkaman, who tossed the gutted remains of the Siegfried towards the dessert ground "It looks like I have little choice." She admitted, before turning to Jeremiah, her head held high "Lead the way."

* * *

_Special holding cell, Viceroy's-palace..._

"Shirley did what?" Kallen exclaimed, the stunned redhead looking at the grim faced Knight of Seven in alarm, having just been informed of Shirley's supposed suicide in the shopping district "She'd NEVER do that!" she insisted, slapping her palms against the glass wall separating them "You know that, don't you Suzaku?"

"I do." Suzaku admitted, the Knight of Seven's face like a thundercloud as he glared at the captive redhead from across the walkway separating her cell from the rest of the facility "Which means someone murdered her." His emerald eyes hardened as he recalled that day with a hint of loathing "Someone I was too stupid, too naïve, to trust with her life…Lelouch."

"Zero?" Kallen wondered, the redhead's eyes widening in shock as she looked the green-eyed, grim faced Knight of Seven in alarm "Zero's here?" she repeated, hardly daring to believe it was true "In Japan?"

"We don't know for sure when he snuck into Area Eleven exactly." Suzaku admitted, using the 'official' name for the homeland heedless of the look of annoyance it incited in the Black Knight Ace "But according to Gino he must have done so to come save you, though he apparently decided to avoid a more…direct approach."

'He came back for me!' the redhead exclaimed, a small flutter in her heart joining the sense of wonderment she'd felt at the revelation of the Tekkaman being so near 'Just like he promised!'

"You look pleased." Suzaku noted, Kallen looking up at the coolness of his tone, only to back away from the cell when she saw him right outside the glass, his features carved from stone, and his emerald eyes cold "Have you forgotten how Lelouch lied to you all?" he demanded, his voice filled with silent anger "Manipulated you? Treated you like pawns, all for his personal gain?"

"Like you're one to talk!" Kallen countered, glaring back at the Knight of Seven angrily, suppressing the old feelings of hurt and betrayal that his words had called up "You were his best friend weren't you? No matter what happened, no matter how hard the rest of us insisted he finish you off, Zero kept insisting that we weren't to harm you!" she glared at Suzaku's flinch "You think we were the only ones? You'd have died a HUNDRED times over if Zero hadn't reigned the rest of Japan in back before the Rebellion!" she waved a hand to the side "He even used his Geass to save your life! And how did you repay that? When he needed you the most, you shot him, kidnapped Nunnally and erased them from the minds of everyone that knew them, and if that wasn't bad enough, you handed him over to Britannia for them to do GOD knows what, just so you could buy your way into the Knights of the Round!"

"It was for the greater good!" Suzaku snapped, his features laced with anger, though Kallen noticed guilt wracking his emerald eyes "His methods were wrong! Nothing could have been gained from that but senseless slaughter!"

"Are you even LISTENING to yourself?" Kallen demanded, his features drawn back in anger as she glared at the Knight of Seven "How many acts of 'senseless slaughter' has Britannia engaged in? How many countries have they crushed beneath their heel? How many lives have been lost because of the Emperor's greed?"

"I don't approve of Britannia's methods…" Suzaku muttered, his tone low, his shoulders hunched as he glared at the ground "That's why I want to change the system from within…once I become Knight of One…"

"Change it from within?" Kallen repeated, her voice laced with angry laughter as she eyed the Knight of Seven incredulously "And becoming Knight of One? The Emperor's right hand man?" she scowled darkly "First you murder your own father," Suzaku jumped at this "Then you betray your country, side with our most HATED enemy, betray your best friend for personal gain…just how many people do you intend to betray to get that far?" she snorted "You really are something else, Suzaku the Betrayer."

"Enough!" Suzaku snapped, his eyes flashing in anger as a door opened in the glass wall, Kallen stepping back in surprise as the Knight of Seven stepped forwards, features lined with fury "You do NOT get to judge me, terrorist!" he stated, reaching into his cloak.

"That' is quite enough, Sir Suzaku Kururugi." An elegant voice called out, the duo looking back just as 2nd Prince Schniezel stepped into the room, a grim faced Kanon Maldini at his side, as always "Please, step away from the lady and go about your business."

"But your Highness!" Suzaku began, the emerald eyed teen turning to stare at the Prime Minister of Britannia in alarm, his eyes showing hints of anger as Kallen backed away warily "I was about to interrogate her as to Zero's-!"

"NOW, Sir Kururugi." Schniezel ordered, the command in his tone unmistakable, and for the first time both Kallen and Suzaku noticed his resemblance to Lelouch as the same look of displeasure flashed across his features "Knight of the Round or NOT, only Lord Waldstein can defy a direct order from another member of the Royal family, and by the Emperor's own orders, YOU are still under my Direct Command."

Suzaku stiffened, Kallen noting the gritting of his teeth as he glared at her, before sighing, his hand dropping from his cloak as he bowed towards the pair "As you command, your Highness."

"I believe Sir Weinberg is looking for you." Kanon offered, inclining his head towards the Lancelot's pilot impassively "Also, in future, please refrain from approaching this area without first obtaining permission from Prince Schniezel or Viceroy Nunnaly."

Suzaku nodded mutely, bowing once again, before stepping out of the chamber, Kallen watching him go with a scowl.

"Please excuse Sir Kururugi, Miss Stadtfeld." Schniezel offered, the redhead looking up in surprise to find the tall, admittedly handsome Second Prince of the empire smiling at her as he approached her cell "Forgive me, you prefer your Japanese name, correct?"

"Kallen Kouzuki." The redhead acknowledged, crossing her arms before her as she eyed the approaching prince warily "I certainly didn't expect a Britannian Prince to come to my rescue." She frowned at Schneizel's smile "So what do you want? I doubt you did this out of the goodness of your heart. Don't think I'll tell you anything about Zero!"

"Not entirely, no," Schniezel admitted honestly "While I admit that I abhor mistreatment of women, prisoners or not," he smiled cryptically "and would certainly love to learn more of how Lelouch is doing, my reasons for interrupting Sir Kururugi is because I take even GREATER offense to any harm to my family."

"Family?" Kallen repeated, blinking in confusion as she stared up at Lelouch's elder brother, wondering how on earth she hadn't seen the resemblance before "What are you talking about? The Stadtfelds might be a noble Britannian Family but they're not THAT closely related to the Royal Family!"

"That is true…" Schniezel agreed, Kanon walking up behind him, a medical file in hand, which he passed to his prince "However, a most…interesting development has turned up during your medical exam, Miss Kouzuki, that earns you special treatment."

Kallen frowned, accepting the folder from the prince warily, flipping through the folder to a marked page, her eyes slowly widening as she read the results.

"After all," Schniezel mused, his smile deceptively captivating as Kallen looked up at him in alarm "What kind of Uncle would I be if I allowed the mother of my brother's child to come to harm?"

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUN-!

C.C: Oh you did not just...

Kyugan: What? You thiught i wouldn't put something like this in? Seriously, the amount of times the hero and the heroine schtoink, you think something like this would pop up.

C.C: Kallen's going to kill you.

Kyugan: Meh, I'll regenerate-!

SOUND OF RADIENT WAVE SURGING

C.C: (looking down at puddle on the floor) I meant literally, she was right behind you.

Kallen: *in the Gurren* What the hell you f-!-cker!

Lelouch: *Walks in with popcorn, stepping in puddle* What'd i miss? *Yelps as he's picked up by the Gurren's silver claw*

Kallen: *in the gurren* YOU WEAR CONDOMS FROM NOW ON!

C.C: This is better than commercials... *tastes popcorn* Needs more butter.


	36. Chapter 36

Kyugan: *Regenerating* Honestly, how is it MY fault you get knocked up?

Kallen: It's YOUR damn fic!

C.C: Lelouch was the one who did it though.

Lelouch: Did what now?

C.C: Knocked Kallen U- *Sighs as Kallen Knocks him out* very mature.

Kallen: HE'S NOT TO KNOW!

C.C: Oh? You're not keeping it then?

Kallen: Of course I'm keeping it! But don't YOU go teling him. I'll tell him myself.

Kyugan: Great start.

* * *

35. After Effects.

Deep within the bowls of the Geass order, behind V.V's elaborate director's chair, which resembled a throne more than anything else, stood a giant set of stone doors, marked with an elaborate Geass crest. These doors were normally firmly shut, and with the exception of V.V's most trusted assistants, no-one had laid eyes on them with the exception of C.C, and only then because she had once held the immortal child's position as head of the order.

The doors stood open now, a golden light shining out from within, as a tall, cloaked figure in a purple military uniform stood before them, his eyes narrowed, the light shining off his judge-wig styled hair as he clenched his fist.

"Big brother…" Charles zi Britannia muttered, the Emperor of Britannia having seen the Siegfried's destruction through the power that lay behind the doors prior to his arrival, a storm of emotions raging within him as he relived the 'memory' of his brother's defeat.

Not just defeat, for while engulfed in the all-knowing presence that was C's world, Charles had felt His brother's code struggle, writhing in the grip of Zero's awesome power…only to suddenly vanish, the world of C screaming out as his 'Code' Vanished.

'What kind of power can defy the will of C's world?' the Emperor wondered, eyes narrowed at this latest wrinkle in his plans 'V.V isn't just dead, he's GONE, his code lost forever…which leaves only one.'

Scowling in distaste as the roof of the chamber continued to collapse in on itself, the emperor shot one last parting glare at the wavering image of the Tekkaman on the view screen as he hovered over the fallen Giga Fortress, before turning on his heel, his cloak billowing behind him as he stepped back into the light.

"You win this round…Lelouch." He muttered, his tone low as the doors closed behind him slowly "Take pride in avenging your mother's death."

And with that the doors closed, just as the remains of the throne room collapsed, blocking them from view.

* * *

_Area Eleven..._

"The Emperor's on his way here?" Guilford repeated, the spearhead of the empire looking at a grim faced Nunnally in alarm, while the rest of the gathered members of her council looked at each other in surprise.

"I just received word from Prime Minister Schniezel." Nunnally revealed with a solemn expression, inclining her head towards the Knight "He emphasized the importance of limiting this information only to those present here, as his Majesty's action was known to only a select few people amongst the homeland."

"But…" Bart muttered, the Glaston Knight looking at the viceroy concerned, "What about our declaration of war against the Chinese Federation? We still haven't received confirmation from him to send in our troops!"

"And there's domestic security to take into consideration as well…" Lohmeyer pointed out, shooting her troublesome ward a cold look "If the numbers catch word of his Excellency's visit, who KNOWS what they'll attempt as a result of your lenient stance thus far."

"Miss Lohmeyer," Gino called out with a sardonic smirk, his eyes mocking as he peered into the bespectacled woman's own "You think you could handle it ALONE?"

"Sorry…" Lohmeyer offered, not missing the un-subtle warning in the Knight of Three's tone as she averted her eyes. The Knights had been watching her like a hawk ever since she lost her cool back at what was still being called the 'Million Zero March', she wasn't even permitted to carry a firearm anymore "I meant no disrespect."

Gino nodded, though the motion was missed by Suzaku's who's emerald eyes were locked firmly onto Nunnally, wondering just what was going through the mind of the blind Viceroy.

He was no stranger to how the former Lamperouge siblings felt about their sire, Lelouch had been quite vocal about his loathing of Charles, and Nunnally, who could never speak ill of anyone, couldn't find one good thing to mention about the Emperor, usually falling silent whenever asked how she felt being reunited with him.

However, Nunnally's thoughts were neither on the impending arrival of her father in Area Eleven, nor on Lohmeyer's incessant rebukes at her administration, but rather on how her elder brother was faring, and whether or not she would hear from him again anytime soon.

'Big Brother…' she whispered, blind eyes lowering towards her hands, which rested on her lap, the very picture of calm were it not for her trembling fingers 'Where are you? How are you doing right now?'

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"Hey Zero!" Tamaki called out, the redheaded former revolutionary grinning as he jogged over to the Tekkaman, who was leaning against a wall of the hangar, dressed in his Black Knights outfit, shirtless under an open jacket as usual, watching the Gekka fleet be refitted after their victory at the order "How ya been?"

"Can't complain." Zero admitted, smirking at the redhead as they knocked fists, "Took down a cult, smashed an expensive piece of Britannian Military Hardware…"

"I hear that!" Tamaki cackled, throwing his head back as he slung an arm over the Tekkaman's shoulder, the two of them marching off towards the cafeteria, passing a group of order refugees in passing "By the way, what're we gonna do with these guys?"

"C.C seems to know most of the senior members." Zero revealed, the Tekkaman frowning slightly at the memory of C.C stepping forwards to take responsibility for the refugees and fledging Geass users "Last I heard she was negotiating with them to change their allegiance to the Black Knights."

"Think she can pull it off?" Tamaki enquired, looking over his shoulder, where the immortal witch, wearing her Black Knights dress, was smiling as she sat surrounded by old friends and infant Geass users alike, several of the old, lab-coat wearing fossils rubbing tears out of their eyes as they embraced her.

"She's a stubborn one." The Tekkaman assured the redhead, smirking as he recalled how hard it was to pry answers out of the seemingly deathless woman "If anyone can get them to see reason, it's her."

"Your Highness…" a regal voice called out, the duo looking up to find Jeremiah Gottwald walking towards them, the cyborg assassin's features decidedly solemn.

"Yo, tin-man!" Tamaki greeted, the redhead raising a hand in greeting as he grinned up at the cyborg assassin's approach, having apparently gotten used to him "Hell of a fight back there!"

"And to you." Jeremiah offered, inclining his head, before turning his solemn gaze to peer into the Tekkaman's eyes "Highness, Commander Todoh and I must speak with you on something…important…"

Zero frowned, taking in the cyborg's stance and the look in his visible eye before nodding, shrugging off a confused Tamaki's arm before patting the redhead on the shoulder "I'll catch up with you at the cafeteria." He insisted, before turning to follow after Jeremiah "Save me some hotdogs, 'kay?"

"Zero?" Tamaki wondered, looking after the Tekkaman in confusion, only to be left scratching his head in confusion "Was it something I said? Maybe I should've called him Orange like we used to…"

* * *

_Inside Ikaruga... _

"What's this about?" Zero asked, looking up at Todoh and Jeremiah with a concerned frown as they met up in front of one of the few, unoccupied confinement rooms on the Ikaruga "Something wrong?"

"There's something…" Todoh began, only to correct himself at Jeremiah's look "Rather, there's SOMEONE you need to see."

Zero blinked, turning to face the door with a frown as it opened to reveal a darkened inner chamber, sparsely lit enough to reveal the tall, purple haired woman sitting restrained in her chair, one arm secured to a wire from the ceiling. "Lelouch…" the woman muttered, her eyes narrowing in anger the moment she laid eyes on the Tekkaman's face "So you WERE alive…I might have known…"

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, milady." Zero countered, his purple eyes boring into the woman's own "You seem to know me…yet your name escapes me."

"She is Third Princess Cornelia li Britannia of the Royal Family." Jeremiah offered, getting on his knees in a knight's bow, his head lowered before Zero's stare "Forgive me, but I could not leave her behind when we routed V.V and his men."

"So this is the infamous Cornelia everyone talks about." The Tekkaman mused, eyeing the scowling woman with a quirked eyebrow "I wasn't expecting such beauty from someone hailed as Britannia's 'Witch of the Battlefield'."

"What are you babbling about?" Cornelia demanded, glaring between Jeremiah and the Tekkaman, anger and confusion warring in her eyes "You know who I am Lelouch! Don't play your sick, Geass mind games with me!"

"It's no mind game." Todoh countered, the grim faced co-commander's features grim as he matched Cornelia's glare with his own "Zero doesn't remember a thing from before his return to Japan…"

"Amnesia?" Cornelia scoffed, sneering at the co-commander mockingly "Awfully convenient. So he doesn't remember how he instigated a rebellion against his own people? Murdered his own siblings?" she turned her tear-lined, hateful stare to latch onto Zero's eyes "You're telling me you've forgotten what you did to Euphie?"

"Massacre Princess Euphemia?" Zero asked, looking on as Cornelia actually struggled against her constraints at the mention of her sister's unjust title "I'm told that I killed her."

"YOU MANIPULATED HER WITH YOUR GEASS!" Cornelia snarled, struggling in her constraints, heedless of her injuries and how the cable bit into her wrist "YOU TURNED SWEET INNOCENT EUPHIE INTO A KILLING MACHINE! THEN YOU SHOT HER TO MAKE YOURSLEF LOOK LIKE A HERO!"

Silence, interrupted only by Cornelia's gasps for breath, hung in the air in the wake of the princess' revelation, the assembled men gazing at her in silent amazement as the information washed over them. "Why…" Cornelia demanded hoarsely, her head lowered, her features hidden by her long purple tresses "Tell me why Lelouch…Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." Zero replied, Cornelia's eyes snapping up in her fury, only to blink as she saw the undisguised honesty looking back at her "I've no more memory of that day save the recordings I've been shown." He looked down at his hand "Everything from that time…everything from over a year ago…just fragments remain." He closed his eyes with a grimace "Images and sounds mainly, sometimes not even that." He opened his eyes with a glare "But that doesn't matter." He clenched his fist "I'm here NOW…and NOW is all I care about."

"You think that changes anything?" Cornelia demanded, glaring at him from her constraints as she caught her breath "You think you can alleviate your guilt by just shoving it all side?

"Would that he HAD anything to be guilty of." A cool voice opined, the group looking up in surprise as C.C stepped into the room "I thought you'd be here."

"So it's you…" Cornelia muttered, glaring at the immortal witch "Bartley told me about you. The immortal witch who bestows the curse of Geass." She scowled accusingly "You're the one that gave Lelouch that accursed power…you're the one that's the root of all this!"

"Guilty on the first account." C.C acknowledged, raising her hand "But not the second, and you're mistaken regarding Lelouch's responsibility for Euphemia's death."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia demanded, glaring at her venomously even as the men eyed the immortal witch in confusion "He used his Geass to frame her!"

"No," C.C countered "Lelouch went to Euphemia to offer up his life." She inclined her head towards Zero "He wanted her to kill him."

* * *

_Consulate Building, Special Holding Cell... _

"This is a joke…" Kallen whispered, the redhead backing away from Schniezel, dropping the test results the floor, her eyes wide in alarm as Schneizel's bombshell echoed through her mind "I'm…with Zero's…?"

"In accordance with the laws pertaining to spouses and prodigy," the Second Prince's regal voice echoed in her mind "you are herby offered diplomatic immunity for your crimes against the empire as a member of the Black Knights…Normally such laws would see you thrown in prison once the child is born…"

His smile at that moment had been charismatic, reassuring, but that only proved to heighten the redhead's dread as she realized this wasn't a cruel joke. "However," he continued "as a Half-Britannian yourself, we were able to sweep all that under the carpet without much hassle." He smiled again "Your father will certainly be pleased to have another heir."

"He's NOT my father!" Kallen had cried, slapping the sides of the glass wall that had dropped to separate her from striking the prince "I'm Kallen Kouzuki! I'm Japanese, not Britannian!"

"Not anymore." Schniezel offered, smiling at her as he offered her a polite bow from the waist on the other side of the glass "Welcome to the family…Miss Stadtfeld."

And with that he left, Kanon following suit, offering her a small, cryptic smile and a smaller bow, before hurrying after his prince, leaving the redhead to collapse into her chair.

'It can't be…' Kallen muttered, one hand holding her head…the other going almost instinctively to her stomach, which was still toned, flat and smooth 'This is all a dream…a really bad dream…'

"Zero…" she whispered, her knees coming up as she buried her eyes in her skirt, her shoulders heaving as her sobs echoed throughout the suddenly smaller cell "Where are you?"

* * *

_With Zero... _

"Kill…?" Cornelia stammered, the Second Princess' eyes wide and her jaw gaping as she looked between C.C and the equally surprised Zero, though the Tekkaman hid it better, in abject confusion "What are you-?"

"In order for the United states of Japan to succeed," C.C explained, her tone her usual monotone, as if giving a lecture before a class "Lelouch, or rather Zero, needed Euphemia to shoot him during their private meeting. As a result, the people would gather around him as a martyr, and would rise up to rebel against Britannia." She turned one golden eye towards the Tekkaman, who quirked an eyebrow "But Euphemia wouldn't have it, and despite his childish rants, despite his threats and tantrums, she merely smiled, and asked him to stand at her side, to help her build a peaceful world where Nunnally could live in peace."

"You expect me to believe that?" Cornelia demanded, glaring up at the witch that looked no older than her younger sister had, possibly even younger "What proof do you have? How do I know this isn't some Geass trick?"

"Both V.V and I lost the power of 'Geass' when we acquired the power of 'Code'." C.C explained, slipping a knife out of her sleeve, causing the others to tense, only to stab herself in the neck.

"Lady C.C!" Jeremiah exclaimed, the cyborg getting to his feet as Todoh looked on in alarm, only for the three adults' eyes to widen as the witch remained standing. Zero, used to such display, retaining his cool.

"As a result…" C.C continued, yanking out the knife, her blood staining her dress, even as the jagged hole healed over in rapid time "We gained the power of immortality, as well as the power to bestow Geass on others."

"And you used that power to corrupt Lelouch and turn him against his family!" Cornelia snapped, shivering as C.C placed a bloodstained hand against her cheek.

"I couldn't have even if I wanted to." C.C countered "Once bestowed, the user has free reign over their Geass, all those with Code can do, being unaffected, is oversee their development…normally."

"What do you mean, by…'Normally'…?" Todoh demanded, the Acting Commander of the Black Knights eyeing the immortal woman with a hint of unease, hand on his katana to calm his nerves.

"Repeated use of Geass causes it to run rampant," C.C explained "the user can no-longer deactivate it of their own free will." She gestured to Zero's left eye, which was covered with a Geass suppressing contact "This happens gradually, over time, however, through direct contact with 'C's World', it is possible to 'accelerate' the development of a person's Geass, making rampancy set in faster."

"And is that what you did?" Cornelia demanded, the purple haired princess glaring at the green haired witch, suspicion in her eyes "You used Lelouch to get to Euphie?"

"The only way to access C's world is through specific doors buried deep within ruins scattered around the world." C.C explained "One is in Pendragon," Cornelia and Jeremiah straightened at this "Another was in the Geass order."

"I see…" Todoh muttered, the Co-Commander holding his chin in thought as all the pieces finally began to fit together "Now it all makes sense…so V.V was the puppet master the entire time…"

"That WRETCH!" Jeremiah snarled, clenching his fist, his mechanism's whining as his mechanical joints tightened beyond normal levels "He DARES to use the Royalty as PUPPETS?"

"Zero was explaining the nature of Geass to Euphemia when V.V sprung his trap." C.C explained, looking a stunned Cornelia in the eyes "They had agreed to work together to bring peace to Japan…which would have interfered with his and Charles' plans."

"Their plan to 'kill God'…" Zero muttered, shaking his head in bemusement "The childish dream of two old men…" he smirked, looking down at his clenched fist "Well…that's one down anyway…" he eyed C.C "though it bears the question…what exactly are the terms of this 'contract' you spoke of?"

"I'll discuss it later." C.C promised, turning on her heel, ignoring Zero's pointed glare at her defenseless back, not like she needed any all thing's considered "There's an extra spicy pizza on the menu today…"

"That woman…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman shaking his head with a growl of mild irritation at the immortal witch's insufferable attitude "One of these days…"

"Zero…" Todoh muttered, his features solemn as the Tekkaman turned to face him "If what she said is true…then the Emperor must have been aware of V.V's actions…which means…"

"He set Euphemia up to take the fall…" Zero muttered, ignoring Cornelia's wide eyes as his tone turned cold, the Tekkaman narrowing his eyes, which flashed purple for a second "I shouldn't have put it past him…sending Nunnally as Viceroy and making it seem like HER own choice…" he snorted "Schniezel was right…the old man's ruthless."

"Highness…" Jeremiah spoke, the cyborg's clenched fist held across his heart "If that's the case, then Princess Nunnally might be in greater danger than we thought!"

"Ohgi?" Todoh called out, pressing his communicator in response to the Co-commander's hailing "What is it?" he frowned "I see…" he turned to Zero, frown in place "Zero, the preparations for our announcement are ready."

"I see…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's features torn between annoyance and resignation, before nodding to Jeremiah and the Co-commander and turning on his heel to march out the door "Come on."

"Where…where are you going?" Cornelia demanded, looking up at the retreating back so of the trio with a dazed, confused expression "What are you planning?"

"A Meeting between various world nations." Todoh explained, pausing to look over his shoulder at his onetime enemy "We will unite them all under the same banner, and stand against Britannia."

"Not you!" Cornelia countered, her eyes locked firmly on the back of Zero's head, as if willing the Tekkaman to face her "Zero….Lelouch…" she stressed that alien name "What are you trying to achieve with that cursed power?"

"Do you refer to Geass…" Zero queried, his back to the purple haired woman "Or the power I used to destroy V.V?" he paused, his ears catching the tensing of her breath at the memory of the Siegfried's annihilation "Either way my answer is the same…" he clenched a fist before him "To destroy Britannia…and create a world where no-one need fear their oppression ever again!"

And with that he left, Todoh and a concerned Jeremiah on his heels, leaving the Second Princess of the empire alone with her thoughts, as shattered and disarrayed as they were.

* * *

_Zero's Quarters... _

"Took you long enough…" C.C murmured, speaking around a mouthful of pizza as Zero stepped into his room, her feet up on his table "Have fun speaking with big sis?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games C.C." Zero shot back, his tone, and the way he stressed her name, making it clear to the immortal witch he wasn't to be crossed at that moment "I want answers."

"My favorite color is green, my favorite music is classical…" C.C quipped, only to choke as Zero lashed out, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her bodily against the wall, so hard that the shelves fell to the ground around them "My…" she managed to get out, sounding amused despite the pain "Decided to skip foreplay altogether have we?"

"What are the terms of our contract?" Zero demanded, his Geass-countering contact lens removed, his crimson eye glaring into the witch's own golden pools "Have you ever used your 'Code' to control me using my Geass?"

"No," she countered, her tone calm despite the tightening grip around her throat "I COULD have, simply by touching you, but at the time I was nowhere near you, and you weren't the type that liked physical contact…" she smirked "Except Nunnally's of course, you overprotective elder brother you."

"What about C's World?" Zero demanded, glaring into her golden eyes, his grip tightening warningly at her mention of Nunnally's name "You said that's how V.V got me."

"I would've needed access to either the Geass order or the Pendragon Gates to access your Geass through C's world." C.C countered, looking unaffected by her situation in the slightest "Kallen can vouch for me if you doubt my words…" she blinked "Oh right, she's a prisoner…"

"Don't push me woman…" Zero growled, the Tekkaman's left eye lighting up threateningly as he glared into her golden pair commandingly "Start telling the truth!"

"I told you, Geass does not work on me." She reached up a hand to cover his eye with a wry smirk despite the blood edging from the corner of her lips "And I'm hardly afraid of death."

"Don't think your precious 'Code' will save you." Zero countered, slapping her hand aside to continue to glare into her eyes "It certainly didn't do V.V any good."

"And that," C.C noted, her golden eyes filled with a hint of sadness in comparison to her wistful smile "Is exactly what I'm hoping for…" she smiled at the Tekkaman's quirked brow "My wish is for you to kill me."

* * *

Kyugan: And so we get to the crux of the matter.

C.C: Indeed.

Kallen: Alright, seriously, WTF?

C.C: It's all in my profile, look it up.

Kyugan: Still, talk about a Mind-F!ck.

C.C: I've been doing this for centuries, Lelouch has NOTHING on me.

Lelouch: No...Diapers...take them away...


	37. Chapter 37

Kyugan: Bit of a warning, this chappies more plot development than explosions.

Kallen: When in the HELL am i gonna be rescued?

C.C: Patience is a virtue.

KAllen: C.C? Are you wearing perfume?

C.C: I have no idea what you're talking about.

KAllen: And what's with the sexy lingerie?

Kyugan: Huh? that time already?

Kallen: The hell you-hey! Don't you start that camera-!

* * *

36. Kill me Kiss me.

"You want me to KILL You?" Zero repeated, the Tekkaman looking into C.C's eyes, as if searching for a hint of insanity in the Immortal that would explain her last statement, only to see cold hard reason staring back at him "Have you lost your mind?"

"Who knows?" C.C reasoned, shrugging her shoulders "I've lived far longer than anyone has right to, I've seen and experienced things that would drive normal men to the brink of madness and back." She smiled "Can you blame me for, after so much, wishing to just close my eyes and never open them again?"

"I suppose even immortals have their share of problems." Lelouch muttered, his tone softening slightly, though he didn't release his grip on the woman's throat "So the only reason you gave me Geass was so I could kill you with it?"

"No." C.C countered, "as I explained, both V.V and I are immune to the affects of Geass, and unlike myself, he had no intentions of dying…" she smirked "How ironic, he beat me to it." She sighed at Zero's glare "In order for me to die, I must pass my CODE onto a contractor whose Geass has developed fully, this is usually signaled when the crest covers both your eyes."

"Meaning I'm halfway there already." Zero reasoned, covering his left eye briefly, before frowning at the woman "You were tying to make me immortal?"

"I was trying to DIE." C.C countered, her tone flat "Your attaining immortality would've been a side effect."

"Hell of a side effect." Zero muttered, releasing the immortal witch's neck and back away, watching as she rubbed the bruises that had formed tenderly "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"There was never the right time." C.C reasoned, shrugging offhandedly as she leant against the wall "Besides, part of our contract is that I help you achieve your goals, so it looks like my death will coincide with that of Britannia."

"You make it sound predestined." Zero muttered, crossing his arms as he glared into the woman's golden eyes "Why are you in such a hurry to die anyways? I never pegged you as suicidal."

"I've lived long enough." C.C reasoned, her golden stare guarded as she held her arms, turning her head to the side "I've seen more than my fair share of suffering and strife, my own sins not withstanding…" she smiled wryly "Why, don't think you're man enough for the job?"

"Man enough to know you're full of shit." Zero countered, his features drawn into a fierce scowl as C.C turned to look at him in confusion.

* * *

_Area 11: Consulate Garden..._

"Troubled mind?" Anya asked, snapping a shot of Suzaku as the Knight of Seven sat on the marble steps of the Viceroy's estate, Arthur batting at his hand playfully.

The Knight of Seven looked up, his features surprised at the Knight of Six's presence, only to fall, looking down at the steps, his features downcast "Nothing but trouble…" he admitted sadly, recalling his disastrous meeting with Kallen the other day, and how Prince Schniezel had all but ordered him to never approach the redhead again "Though I've no one but myself to blame…decisions I made over the past eight years…"

"Do you still place trust in him?" Anya asked, the enigmatic pinkette and pilot of the Mordred peering at her comrade with her usual vacant stare even as she continued to play with her phone "The You from eight years ago?"

"Are you asking if the choices I made were foolish?" Suzaku asked, the elder Knight of the round eyeing the pink haired Knight of Six with a hint of anger in his tone, as if daring her to try and cross him. Te mood hewas in he'd have slugged BISMARCK.

"Memories are always vague…" Anya countered, almost as if she were giving a lecture, or commenting on the weather, turning her eyes back to her data screen, updating her blog Suzaku no doubt "No point in believing in them."

"I'd have to disagree with that." Suzaku countered, his words a little forceful, as he wondered what the youngest Knight was talking about.

"But I know it." Any insisted, her features solemn "In my case, I kept a diary from Nine years ago…I don't remember anything from it at all." She ignored Suzaku's look of amazement "And there's more I don't trust, the data I store doesn't match any memories I have."

'Wait a moment…' Suzaku wondered, his emerald eyes widening as realization dawned across his face 'Could it be…the Emperor's Geass?' he stared at the Knight of Six 'But, why use it on Anya?'

"Even recent things," Anya continued, heedless of her colleagues renewed inner turmoil and discomfort "my memories don't match the recordings at all. Like when fighting with the Chinese Federation-!" She trailed off, Suzaku's eyes narrowing at Arthur's hiss, his gloved hand snapping up to snatch the throwing dagger that had been aimed at his face, glaring at the culprit as he stepped into view.

"What do people value most, Sir Kururugi the Traitor?" the man asked, smirking at the Knight of Seven as he stepped into the light, the sun shining off his orange Knight of the Round cloak "Their own life of course."

"So you've finally returned from the Belarusian front," Suzaku noted, keeping his features calm as he tossed the dagger aside, matching the man's mocking leer with his own deadpan stare, while Arthur hissed at the man's advance "Sir Bradley."

"I see your skill at courting the ladies remains intact…" Luciano Bradley noted, the Knight of Ten chuckling as he eyed a deadpan Anya, who was eyeing him with a frown from behind a pillar "Princess Massacre wasn't enough for you?"

"One more untrue word against her name and you will have to face me in a duel sir." Suzaku warned, his tone and features controlled, save for the flash of anger in his eyes that made it clear he was WAITING for an excuse to cut into the bastard, even as Luciano snorted.

"Oh?" the Vampire of Britannia noted "It's seems you've forgotten, I'm renowned throughout the empire as the genius of homicide." He revealed several more of his patented throwing daggers "Perhaps being only a number without any true bloodline has dulled your-!"

"Both of you!" a voice called out, the Knighta of Six, Seven and Ten looking up in alarm as the Galahad, the personal Knightmare of the Knight of One, descended between them with a gust of wind "Cease your squabbling!"

"The Knight of One…" Anya murmured, a hint of awe in her normally dreamy, deadpan tone as she gazed up at the strongest of the Knights, the Emperor's personal champion, both on and off the battlefield "But why would they send Bismarck Waldstein here?"

"A foolish question Anya." Bismarck admonished "I go wherever the Emperor needs me, and since he has come to Area Eleven to meet Zero's forces head on, so too, must I." his good eye flicked towards the Knight of Ten "Luciano, I brought the Valkyrie squadron for that purpose, and have arranged Garrets as well." He glared at the man "Now is the time for us to join forces, so save your solo flaunting for the battlefield."

"I understand it well." Luciano assured the Knight of one, his irritation at being interrupted soothed by the promise of future slaughter on the battlefield, deciding to put off disciplining the Knight of Seven for now as he turned on his heel and walked off "As you command my lord."

* * *

_Consulate guest rooms... _

Laughter rang through the cell where Kallen was being held prisoner, which in actuality resembled more of a secure VIP room than any prison the redhead had ever seen before.

Schniezel had been true to his word, and moved her to this luxurious room from her old cell, even going so far as to assign a servant to her should she require anything. The general consensus was that, provided Kallen didn't try anything to escape, the guards posted outside the room wouldn't bother her.

Right now, the redhead was entertaining Nunnally, the blind Viceroy having slipped her governess in order to visit her friend from Ashford, the two of them sharing in the former Lamperouge's childhood tales, laughing at the many misadventures Lelouch had had raising Nunnally alone.

"My big brother can be so stubborn at times," Nunnally noted with a smile, recalling the many instances where Lelouch had turned down help from others, particularly Suzaku, whenever it came to her "but actually, he's really very kind."

"My Brother Naoto was like that as well." Kallen admitted, smiling fondly at the blind angel, wondering if Nunnally had been informed of her impending 'aunt-hood', only to frown as a less than welcome face appeared off to the side.

"I'd heard we'd captured the Black Knight Ace…" Luciano Bradley hummed, eyeing the redhead with a lecherous leer "But I didn't expect to find such a lovely young girl."

"I do not believe I gave you permission to enter this area, Sir Bradley." Nunnally pointed out, her tone firm, though Kallen didn't miss the undertone of nervousness at the Vampire of Britannia's presence, and neither did Luciano by the look of him as he smirked down at her, one hand on his hip.

"My apologies, your highness." He offered, the insincerity evident in his tone as he turned to look at Kallen, who matched his glare evenly.

"So, you're the so called Vampire of Britannia." The redhead noted, scowling at the orange haired Knight of Ten defiantly, refusing to be intimidated.

"Yes," Luciano agreed, looking her over with a hint of approval "It's a pity we're not on the battlefield, or I could have savored YOUR blood as well."

"Pity…" Kallen agreed sarcastically, crossing one leg under her skirt as she sat back in her chair, like a queen on her throne "So, you've come to finish off the hostage?"

"Not so," Luciano countered, quirking his lips at her as he advanced, leaning down so that he was right in her face "Hostages have only one value that I care for, that they hold so dear to life." He leered at her "And while they are alive, one can do anything they have a whim for, to its body."

Kallen scowled, realizing that Bradley hadn't been informed of her status at the moment, glaring defiantly up at him, only to look up at the sound of a door shutting behind the man.

"Have you no sense of pride, Sir Bradley?" Gino Weinberg demanded, the Knight of Three smirking at the elder Knight as he stepped into the room "Threatening an unarmed, imprisoned woman?"

"The naïve child," Luciano sighed, turning to smirk at his fellow Knight mockingly "still getting on by family laurels?"

"Tell me…" Gino demanded, his features a mask of coy confidence as he matched the Knight of Ten look for look "Are you implying that it's easy to become a Knight of the round going by family recognition ALONE?"

* * *

_Avalon hanger..._

"You want us to load the FLEIJA onto the Lancelot?" Cecile repeated, looking at Nina Alstreim in alarm from where the bespectacled girl was standing next to Lloyd, even as Suzaku blinked in confusion, Arthur clawing at the Knight's leg for attention.

"Well, the original intention was for Suzaku to pilot the Gurren…" Lloyd admitted, looking a little miffed at the idea of anything other than his precious Lancelot receiving such an upgrade, even as Suzaku gaped at him in surprise.

"Sorry," Cecile offered, smiling apologetically at the Knight of Seven after seeing his look of startled confusion "I got so carried away I forgot…It's just Lloyd and I got so wrapped up in our little hobby we…"

"Rakshata's mechanisms are quite easy to tinker with." Lloyd picked up, his usual foppish smirk in place as he recalled messing with the Indians work back when they were students "But now it's so suped up it can't be flown." He smiled at the Knight of Seven "End Result, you're our little devicer again!"

"Excuse me Professor Lloyd," Nina spoke up, her tone polite, though if you looked close, you could make out faint signs of lack of sleep in her frame and posture "Concerning the Lancelot…"

"Miss Alstreim…" Lloyd interrupted, turning to eye the young girl that had so very nearly reduced him, and the students of Ashford, to sub-atomic particles only a year prior, and who he quite frankly believed to be reaching the breaking point "You wouldn't mix up a STRATEGIC weapon with a TACTICAL one, would you?"

"I HAVE thought it through." Nina replied, her tone pleasant, if rather distant, looking the elder scientist in the eyes as she spoke "Any matter caught within the Primary Area of Effect Field, will be annihilated by the FLEIJA's rapid sphere collapse."

"Hold on!" Cecile exclaimed, more than a little alarmed at this revelation, and more than a little unnerved at how Nina had delivered it with a polite smile on her face "You want Suzaku to fire a weapon like that?"

"He'd kill his own people." Anya pointed out, eyeing the green haired older teen with a hint of displeasure in her eyes "A massacre."

"Suzaku." Nina spoke up, apparently ignoring the others in favor of looking the troubled Knight of Seven in the eye "You don't consider yourself an Eleven any more, right?" she smiled at the teen "That's why I want to entrust the FLEIJA to you."

'Manipulative bitch…' Cecile thought, looking from Nina to Suzaku, who looked unnerved by the former xenophobe's stare, and Lloyd, whose foppish indifference was replaced by a solemn frown.

"You were Princess Euphemia's Knight." Nina continued, twisting yet another painfull dagger in Suzaku's memory "So naturally…"

"Well!" Lloyd hummed, cutting into the tension with a little foppish twirl, before bending over to smile at the younger scientist "Nina darling, a FINE quandry." He noted "Might just Kill Suzaku…and take YOU along with it."

"So long as it rids the world of Zero and his lies, my life means nothing." Nina countered, her smile faltering for a moment, replaced ever so briefly by a scowl and twitching eye, before she excused herself, smiling politely to Suzaku as she inclined her head "Well then, I leave it in your capable hands."

And with that she left, leaving Suzaku wrestling with his thoughts, Cecile and Anya glaring at her back, while Lloyd watched her retreat with an unusually serious expression, the self-proclaimed sociopath knowing instantly that the girl had reached the thin line that separated genius from madness, and had bodily thrown herself over it.

* * *

_With Zero..._

"I could have killed you back at Babel Tower without a second thought, you must have known that." Zero informed C.C, the Tekkaman glaring into the Immortal witch's golden eyes with his mismatched pair "If you'd truly wanted to die, you'd have asked me then, when I wouldn't have hesitated." He stared into her eyes pointedly "Instead you reached out to me…brought me here, and guided me as you claim to have before…"

"I couldn't have you dying until my wish was granted." C.C countered, though her eyes were defensive as she looked away, crossing her arms beneath her breasts as she leant against the far wall "Don't get me wrong, I'm not that different from V.V." she frowned at the memory of the late immortal child "the only difference is I only create ONE contractor at a time, and stick with them like glue to see if they can carry out the contract." She eyed him smugly "You're simply the only one that's lasted this long and remained sane…mostly."

"And there you go again." Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's tone laced with a hint of exasperated annoyance as he stepped forwards "Ducking the issue whilst putting on a tough act." He snorted mockingly "Who are trying to fool, me?" his mismatched eyes narrowed "Or yourself?"

C.C flinched and turned her head to the side, refusing to look the Tekkaman in the eye, her own golden pair narrowing as she gripped her arms tightly with her fingers, only to blink at the feel of Zero's fingers on her chin, the Tekkaman's touch gentle as he turned her to face him.

"If it's death you seek…" he uttered, looking into her golden eyes with his mismatched pair, his gaze gentle as his touch "Then I have no right to deny it…it's your life." He frowned suddenly, C.C's eyes widening as she saw a green glyph in the shape of his Tekka crystal adorn his forehead "But not before you've atoned for all of your so called crimes…and not before you've lived a life without regrets, one where you can pass on to the other side with a smile on your face, and peace in your heart."

"A fantasy…" C.C countered, though she had to admit that the imagery had a certain appeal, as she closed her golden eyes "You really think something like that can happen in real life?"

"I'll MAKE it happen." Zero shot back, C.C's eyes widening at the conviction in his tone, gold looking into mismatched red and purple as he stood before her "But not in order to complete our contract…as far as I'm concerned, we never made one." He smiled at the immortal witch confidently "I'll do it because you're a comrade…a friend."

C.C blinked, looking up at the Tekkaman in wonderment, her golden eyes wide and, for the first time in generations, filled with undiluted shock, before closing, a small smile forming on her lips. "Comrade huh?" she repeated, sounding amused "Just another 'friend' is it?" she reached out with one hand to cup his cheek "And here I thought our relationship was more intimate?"

"Huh?" Zero wondered, caught off guard by the woman's change in attitude, only to blink as she stepped forward, embracing him tightly, so tightly that he tripped, falling backwards onto the couch "Dammit C.C! If this is a joke I'll-!"

He trailed off as her lips pressed against his, eyes widening in shock as she held him tightly, before releasing him, sitting back to straddle him on the couch, her hands cupping his face. "I'll hold you to those words…" she promised, and the Tekkaman swore, for the first time, he saw genuine emotion in the woman's eyes as she smiled down at him "So you'd better make it worth my while to stick around a little longer."

"C.C…" Zero breathed, looking up at the immortal as she leaned down, bringing their lips together once more, the Tekkaman slowly easing into the kiss, one hand going to stroke her evergreen locks, even as their tongues battled it out for supremacy.

The other hand traveled south, coming to rest on the witch's left buttock, cupping it gently, but firmly as it moved in slow, tantalizing circles, C.C's moan from the contact echoing in her throat as she leant back, breaking the kiss as she arched her head back.

Encouraged by this response, Zero's other hand moved from the witch's hair to her back, finding the clasp of her dress and slowly pulling it down, the witch releasing his face to sit up, straddling him once more as she slowly pulled her arms out of the dress, letting it fall down to reveal her bare beneath, her pert breasts, while not as pronounced as Kallen or Milly's, swaying gently in the cool air of the room.

"More…" she breathed, reaching down with one hand to stroke the Tekkaman's exposed chest muscles, the other reaching behind her, fondling a certain piece of anatomy which was standing at rapt attention, held at bay by a mere barrier of fabric "Please…"

Zero nodded, C.C dropping onto the sofa with a slight gasp as the Tekkaman sat up, his hands reaching down to pull the remains of her dress off, her legs arching to help in this endeavor, before reaching down for the buckle of his pants.

* * *

_Ikaruga cafeteria... _

"Has anyone seen Zero?" Diethard demanded, the head of media and information looking around the Ikaruga's cafeteria in confusion "We need to go over his speech for the summit later."

"I believe Zero-sama is in his room." Kaguya opined, the emerald-eyed Goddess of Victory smiling up at the tall Britannian man from where she was sitting with Rakshata and Chiba, the three of them apparently in the middle of a game of Shogi, which Chiba was losing at, badly "C.C-san is with him."

"Is she now?" Diethard muttered, stroking his chin in thought as he mulled this information over, "Alright, I'll be off then-!"

"Diethard-san…" Kaguya called out, the tall Britannian freezing at her sing-song tone, as despite the cheerfulness of it all, there was a hint of samurai steel in the girl's voice "I think it would be best for you to occupy yourself ELSEWHERE for the moment…wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-yes…Lady Kaguya." Diethard muttered, offering a nervous bow before literally running out of the cafeteria, leaving a bemused Rakshata and stunned Chiba staring after him.

"Well…" Rakshata hummed, the elder woman eyeing the youngest member of the Knights with a hint of approval "You certainly know how to run a tight ship."

"I couldn't have him interrupting Zero-sama and C.C," Kaguya insisted, smiling as she checked her tiles over "After all, the more experience Zero-sama gets, the better our first time shall be!"

'What in the hell is up with this girl?' Chiba wondered, sweatdropping in amazement, as she stared at the sole remainder of the Kyoto group 'Does she even know what she's saying?'

"If that's the case…" Rakshata hummed, smiling coyly at Chiba, though her words were directed at Kaguya "Maybe Chiba and I can help out in that regard!"

"That would be splendid!" Kaguya cheered, even as Chiba fell off her bench, choking in mortification and red in the face "Oh Zero-sama! How manly you're sure to be when our time comes!"

* * *

_back with Zero... _

Zero stiffened, pausing slightly in his ministrations as a shiver raced down his spine, the Tekkaman on his back, his face between C.C's ivory thighs. "Lelouch?" the immortal mumbled, pausing in her ministrations to look over her shoulder, a thin trail of drool stretching from her lips to the Tekkaman's member "Something wrong?"

"Just a chill…" the Tekkaman assured her, making a mental note to get the air conditioner looked at as he turned back to the job at hand, C.C's back arching as his tongue explored her lower lips, one of his fingers pressing into her rear entrance.

"Lelouch!" she cried out, her hips bucking as the bottom dropped out of her stomach, the Tekkaman lapping up her juices as she collapsed against his chest, one hand gripping his twitching member limply between her fingers "That was…"

"Just the beginning…" Zero assured, her, pulling himself out from under the witch and positioning her so that she sat on the couch. C.C, realizing what he meant, simply lay back, lifting her legs in the air with a smile, her hands coming to rest on the Tekkaman's shoulder, helping to position him at her entrance.

"Go ahead…" she insisted, smiling up at him confidently "It wont hurt…well, not compared to some of the things I've experienced in my day."

"You make it sound like you've gotten around…" Zero noted, the amusement in his tone belying the accusatory words, to which C.C responded with a devilish look in her eyes, which turned into a gasp of shock as the Tekkaman thrust himself in to the hilt in one smooth go.

"AH!" the immortal cried out, her mind blanking out as the Tekkaman began to thrust, in and out, a steady rhythm that was slowly driving her to the brink "Lelouch…You…I-!"

"I know…" Zero assured her, whispering into her ear, C.C's body spasming as she felt one of his fingers poke at her rear entrance, the additional stimulation only adding to the Witch's loss of coherent thought, crying out seconds later as she came once again, Zero's own release following a few seconds later.

"That wasn't fair…" she gasped, glaring up at the Tekkaman with one golden eye as he lay over her, the two of them panting for breath "You cheated."

"You're always welcome to try again." Zero offered, smirking confidently "Don't tell me that the Immortal C.C can't rise to the challenge?" he prodded, to which C.C smirked, pushing the Tekkaman onto his back, still connected at the hip.

"Of course you know, this means WAR." She shot back, slowly beginning to grind herself against the Tekkaman's still stiff member, even as Zero's hands groped her behind "Let's see which lasts longer…"

* * *

Kyugan: Told you i'd get around to it.

C.C: Indeed.

Kallen: WHAT THE HELL!

C.C: You're not the only one who has needs.

Lelouch: *Waking up* Ugh...what hit me?

Kallen: YOU GIGOLLO!

*FALCOWN PAUNCH!*

Kyugan: *Watching Lelouch sail away* YES!

Kallen: Ack! Wait no!

C.C: Baka.


	38. Chapter 38

Kyugan: Sorry it took so long, but we were waiting for Kallen to get back with Lelouch.

C.C: What kept you?

Kallen: *Wearing a sombrero* Mardi Gras.

LElouch: *Covered in beads and sloshed* I AM THE LIZARD QUEEN!

Kyugan: Dude he is WASTED.

Lelouch: I'm not Drunk! You Wouldn't call me drunk if I was sober!

KAllen: Sure Lelouch, Whatever, no get into costume.

Lelouch: *Looks at Kallen and holds out beads.*

Kallen: NOT NOW!

Lelouch: Damn...myu powers fail me...

* * *

37. United Federation of Nations.

While Zero was giving C.C a refresher course in the finer things in life, all throughout Horai Island, the Black Knights were scrambling to prepare for the summit, in which the various nations of the EU, China, and every other country in direct opposition to Britannia, would meet to ratify the treaty, in which they would become a united front.

Some of the Knights were dealing with the stage preparations, others were prepping the Knightmares and transports, because it was likely that the Briannians would try something, and even if they didn't, there were rumours of new marching orders pending on the eve of the treaty's ratification.

As for the apparent 'leaders', they were off preparing for the festivities in their own fashion.

* * *

_With Tianzi..._

"R-Redgarding the Union of the Nation's charter…" Tianzi stammered, the sheltered empress of the Chinese Federation looking over the speech that had been prepared for her and Kaguya for their presentation later that day, a little unsettled, as she was used to the Eunuch's giving the speaches in her name "I will leave explanation of it to representative of the Supreme Council, Sumeragi Kaguya."

"Are you alright?" Xingke asked, the longhaired general looking on with a reassuring smile as his empress paused with a sigh "We can always…"

"No!" Tianzi countered, looking up at her closest protector with a reassuring smile, a little nervous at having piqued his protective instincts "I've alread gotten the-!"

"You're the empress." Xianglin reminded the girl, smiling at the girl reassuringly from across the small table "We know you can."

Tianzi blushed slightly, taking in the looks of confidence and pride being directed her way from her various attendents, all close members and supporters of Xingke's attempted coup that had survived the battles with the Black Knights, and more recently, the Eunuch's betrayal.

True to their words, the Black Knights had helped to reign in the chaos tearing through the Federation, helping to reunite the people, an act that was aided tremendously by Tianzi's presence, often bringing entire Resistance groups to their knees whithout firing a single shot.

The sheer fact that her people took such pride, such faith in her, she who had been little more than a puppet to the whims of the Eunuchs, that they would rally beneath a united banner, was staggering to the young empress.

'Kaguya-san was right…' she realized, a gentle smile forming on her face at the memory of her closest friend, who had brought this ray of hope to her people, in the shape of her armoured husband-to-be 'Zero-san does create Miracles…'

'And he's got a pretty nice chest too…' a certain part of her mind noted, causing the child empress' face to light up like a tomato, a startled Xingke looking on as she buried her face in the speech, her stammered words nigh incomprehensible.

* * *

_With Black Knights... _

"KANPAI!" Tamaki cheered, the mercurial redhead toasting the air with a bottle of champagne, one arm thrown over Shougo's shoulder "Good thing we followed ol' Zero, right buddy?"

"Sure is…" Shougo stammered, the bespectacled sword grimacing slightly in response to Tamaki's slurred question, as the redhead was sitting a little too close to him for comfort, and had apparently injested far more alcohol than was advisable, judging by his slurred speech and jerky motor skills "By the way," he asked, looking towards Asahina to change the subject "Where's C.C?"

"From what I heard she was with Zero." The bespectacled Commander murmured, looking a little unsettled, judging by the redenning of his ears "Kaguya-sama said they're not to be disturbed."

"Atta boy Zero!" Tamaki crowed, the redhead toasting the air with his champagne bottle, unconciously putting an unfortunater Shougo in a headlock "Three cheers for the happy couple, and all their little Tekkamen babies!"

"Tamaki-san…" Hinata stammered, the Ikaruga's navigator sweatdropping as she tried to pry the bottle off the redhead, while Urabe tried to rescue Shogo from being suffocated, while off to the side, a smiling Chiba added the finishing touches to her less-than pleased commander's appearance.

"A soldier wearing make-up is disgraceful…" Toudo muttered, the Co-Commander of the Black Knights somehow managing to scowl with his eyes closed, earning a bemused smile from Chiba, who had to admit she was enjoying this a little TOO much to be professional.

"I have to make you look good." The female sword countered, though personally, there wasn't much she felt could be done to improve her commander's appearance. As if sensing her thoughts, Todoh opened his eyes, Chiba freezing in the act dusting his cheek as their eyes met, the female sword swallowing as she slowly stood up, a determined, nervous expression on her face.

"Um…Sir?" she queried, swallowing nervously as Todoh turned his head to look up at her with his usual inquisitive, hawk-like stare "After this…current situation is over…" she swallowed again as Todoh blinked "I'd…like to propose a request to Todoh Kyoshiro that…"

Whatever the female sword was about to say was cut-off as a haggard Ohgi, followed by a smiling Diethard enterred the room, to the greeting of several of Black Knights, Todoh quickl vacating his seat to greet his fellow Commander and the head of Information, leaving Chiba staring down at the ground in disapointment.

"Too slow…" she muttered, sighing to herself, vowing that the next time, she would'nt let her chance slip through her fingers, even as Diethard announced it was time to change the history books.

* * *

_Ashford Academy... _

"We are coming to live, right overHorai island," a Britannian News Caster announced, looking down on the iceberg-island through an automated camera drone, taking in the sight of numerous battle ships floating just off the coast of the man-made island "where the ratification ceremony for the United States Charter is about to begin!"

"To help viewers understand this development," Milly Ashford picked up, the blonde heir looking out at the viewers from next to a map of the world, having decided to become a news broadcaster upon graduating, much to the shock of most of Ashford Academy, not to mention her parents "the ceremony and ratification of this new charter will create a Federation of Nations that will rival our own Britannian Empire."

"As parts of the now dissipating Eu are joining as well," she continued, gesturing to the screen, where the relevant states were hghlighted in blue "it will have a great unified power."

"Man…" Rivalz muttered, the blue haired secretary sighing in exasperation as he listened to his beloved president, as truth be told no-one could replace Milly Ashford as Student Council President, and no-one WANTED to either, list of the number of member states from the former EU that had joined "I can understand not being able to contact Suzaku, Gino and Anya…they're Knights of the Round after all, but why the heck can't I get ahold of Rolo?"

Things had gone downhill, in Rivalz opinion, ever since Milly had graduated. Bad enough the love of his life no longer brightened the hallways of Ashford Academy, save for the times she appeared on the news in the clubroom, but it seemed that with her departure, everything she had loved had begun to fall apart.

First, Shirley, sweet, loveable, clumsy Shirley, had been murdered, apparently in a terrorist shoot-out. Rivalz could still remember the howls of Mrs. Fenette, who would have collapsed on her knees in the rain had it not been for Nick Carter, who'd supported the grieving woman, letting her cry into his chest as he stared down at the girl's grave, Shirley having been buried next to her father Joseph.

Suzaku, Gino and Anya had been there as well, the normally boisterous Knight of Three unusually solemn, while Anya actually refrained from snapping a picture of the proceedings, at least until Mrs. Fennette had been escorted home by a concerned relative.

Suzaku, naturally, seemed to be taking this the hardest, the former Eleven always seemed to take everything personally, though for the life of him, Rivalz couldn't understand why the Knight of Seven had kept glaring at Nick, his emerald eyes burning with accusation.

And to top it all off, Rolo had apparently disappeared from campus without a word. Not that this was uncommon, the boy's health problems meant he was frequently ditching classes after all, but when Rivalz began looking over the attendance records, a task previously attributed to Shirley, he moticed that Rolo hadn't been showing up at ALL, and was certainly not staying in his dorm room.

All of this combined led to a very depressed Rivalz, who couldn't help but feel his rosy high-school life was crashing down around him.

'I never noticed how big this room was before…' he noted, eyeing the walls of the unnaturally silent student council room morosely as Milly hypothesized that the new Federation would be an enemy of the Empire 'was it always so…quiet in here?'

* * *

_Area Eleven..._

"They're forming a Union of Nations…" Kanon Maldini noted, Schniezel's aide de camp standing at his lord's side as the Prime Minister watched the proceedings unfold over the news, the Knights of the Round standing before him, dressed in their ceremonial cloaks "Just as you said."

"But the Militaries of each country will NEVEr be able to work together." Bismarck opined, the Knight of One eyeing the prceedings with a neutral expression.

"They'll just be an unruly mob." Lohmeyer agreed, the bespectacled governess standing on Nunnaly's left, the blind Viceroy of Area Eleven twitching slightly at the woman's mockery of her brother's efforts at uniting people, a motion that wasn't missed by a grim faced Schniezel.

"Not so…" the blonde Prime Minister of the empire countered, his features calm as he eyed the screen before him expectantly as Kaguya Sumeragi stepped forwards "There IS an option…"

"Finally," the Kyoto Princess declared, Suzaku's features flinching slightly as he watched his cousin's features on the screen "Article Seventeen of the United States Charter: All Ratifying Nations do now declare to abandon native military power forever."

Nunnaly jumped, a look of shock forming on her face, even as Schniezel smiled, the Prime Minister already understanding where this was leading, even as the Knights of the Round and Lohmeyer questioned the Federation's Sanity.

"To guarantee security," Kaguya continued, standing alongside Tianzi, the Chinese Empress, as they faced the cameras together "member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force not affiliated with any ONE country…" she gestured to the bay, where the several battleships hovered, "they have contracted: The Black Knights."

Lohmeyer grimaced, her lips pursing even as Schniezel's smile grew, the Prime Minister taking in the sight of the Ikaruga, the Black Knight's Flagship, or more accurately, the armoured figure standing on the prow, lancer in hand, before a fleet of Gekkas.

"We herby…" Zero intoned, his armoured head rising, one purple eyes flashing dangerously at the viewers through the screen "accept. In return, we will become the Shield to defend every member Nation…and their Sword, to destroy every external foe!"

"As I said…" Schniezel chuckled, looking highly amused by this turn of events, eyeing an equally amused Kanon off to the side, while Nunnaly placed her hand over her heart, torn between concern for her brother, and pride that he was protecting countless people from further suffering.

* * *

_summit... _

"Disturbances in this world are caused by the military powers of desperate nations." Tianzi declared, the formerly sheltered empress' voice gentle, a sign of her youth, but filled with a grim certainty that suited her position as leader of a nation "The UFN will only use Military Force in accordance with a full resolution by the Supreme Council."

"And with that," Kaguya continued, smiling as her friend finished her speech, closing the UNF charter as she spoke "I will put forth the first motion: Japan is being held by an unjust foreign power, and the USJ has asked for our help to free them from this occupation." She turned to face the assembled Council members "I request that the Black Knights be dispatched at once. All those in favour, please stand up."

Almost instantly, every single member of the Council took to their feet, earning a grateful smile from the Kyoto princess at their desire to aid her homeland.

"And so with overwhelming majority," Kaguya declared, turning to face the cameras once more, her features lined with determination, even as her heart soared "Under UFN Resolution No.1, the Black Knights will go forth to liberate Japan!"

"So be it." Zero agreed, the Tekkaman twirling his lancer before pointing his tip at the sky, even as a unanimous roar of approval sounded out throughout the island nation's local residents "Our first operational objective shall be: JAPAN!"

"OUR Japan." Todoh agreed, the former general, now Co-Commander of the Black Knights, turning his eyes from Zero's armoured form toawards the Eastern horizon, already visioning shores of his homeland, as if he could hear their cries of elation despite the vast leagues of ocean seperating them "And now we shall take it back!"

"We might rescue Kallen in the process too…" Rakshata noticed, earning a look of surprise from Ohgi, only to be replaced with a determined frown as the co-commander of the Black Knights nodded his head.

It had been a real blow to learn Zero had returned to them without Kallen after being in Area Eleven for so long. While he could understand the threat the Geass Order posed ranked higher, it didn't change the fact he'd left Naoto's little sister in the enemy's hands.

"HEAR ME ZERO!" a voice declared, the cheers dieing down almost immediately, the Tekkaman's head snapping up towards the monitor, the digital flag of the UFN fading, to be replaced with an all-too familiar bearded figure in a purple military uniform, his hair styled like a Judges wig.

"The Britannian Emperor?" Ohgi exclaimed, startled by the sudden appearance of their most hated enemy on Diethard's secure line, even as the former Paparazzi tried to cut the broadcast, to no avail, the Emperor having somehow managed to hack through every firewall the man had set in place.

* * *

_Zero's POV... _

"So…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's grip on his lancer's shaft tightening as he glared up at the man that haunted his every waking moment, whose voice and face darkened his dreams with their presence "We finally meet…Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

"Indeed…" Charles recountered, his tone powerful, lined with a confidence and authority that was awe inspiring to behold. It suddenly became all to clear why Britannia had become as powerfull as it had with such a man in control, his very being seemed to emanate power, so much so that several of the younger members of the Black Knights instinctively averted their gaze from the screen "I have long looked forward to the day I would face the man foolish enough to oppose the might of Britannia…the man who dared to stain his hands in Britannian blood." He snorted "But after seeing this farce, I must say I'm not impressed." He narrowed his eyes at the Tekkaman "Tell me Zero, did you honestly believe this foolishness would surprise me?"

Zero scowled, glaring up at the Emperor heatedly, only to frown as the map of the world reappeared, this time displaying the Britannian territories alongside those of the UFN.

"It matters not." Charles declared, his features supremely confident "This charter you've created is little more than a child's note. The EU, once a third of the world, is DEAD. You've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt!"

Zero grimaced, glaring angrily at the map, alongside the equally grim Black Knights, as the Emperor's words were proved true, as even with the inclusion of the EU, Britannia still controlled most of the planet.

"The situation is very simple and clear," Charles intoned, adressing the entire world, though he never seemed to take his eyes off the Tekkaman "for in the end, whoever succeeds in this battle, shall gain control of the entire world!"

"Sounds like a challenge…" Zero intoned, the Tekkaman's tone mocking as he continued to glare up at the Emperor's features mockingly, his glowing eyes narrowing behind his visor as he glared at the face of his enemy "You seem pretty confident, sitting on your laurels, hiding behind your children. Why don't you get off your high horse and come say it to my face?"

"YOU are the one who has challenged ME, Zero." Charles shot back, his features showing about as much reaction to the Tekkaman's barb as a granite statue, possibly even less "In which case, I apologize for not responding sooner." He scowled "However, your assumptions on my cowardice are incorrect…for I am not IN Pendragon."

Zero blinked, the Tekkaman looking on as the Emperor got to his feet, the crowd visibly flinching as the man's already imposing figure becoming even more so, if that was even possible, as he stood to his full hight.

"As we speak, my personal transport is headed for Area Eleven." The Emperor revealed, the eyes of every nation widening as the camera zoomed out to reveal an image of his airship moving towards Japan.

'Nunnally!' Zero exclaimed, the lights of his eyes widening in alarm, only for his teeth to clench as he realized just what the Emperor was doing 'That bastard-!'

"You say your first operation will be the liberation of this twice defeated pile of dirt?" Charles repeated, his eyes boring into the Tekkaman's own through the screen, even as he thrust an arm out from under his cape, his palm held out, fingers clenching into a fist before his face "Very well, come at me, Zero!" he commanded his eyes filled with absolute authority "You want me? Here I am!"

* * *

_Area Eleven..._

"Ever the crowd pleaser, father…" Schniezel murmured, the blonde Prime Minister looking on in distaste at his sire's tactics, even as Nunnally flinched at the idea of her massive sire's coming, only restraining herself from a more open show of emotion in case the Knights of the Round and Lohmeyer picked up on it, though she did relax slightly as Schniezel placed his gloved hand atop her own, reassuring her with his presence.

"A brilliant ploy on his majesty's behalf." Luciano noted, the pshychotic Vampire of Britannia smirking as he watched the looks on the Black Knight's faces "Now no matter what happens, it will be a massacre!"

Schniezel frowned, wishing he could order the vampire to be silent, but with his father literally hovering over his head like the sword of Damocles, any authority he'd held over the Knights was moot.

"Brother…" Nunnally whispered, Schniezel turning his head to see what the blind viceroy wanted, only to find her features turned towards the screen, turning his head to see the camera had focused on Zero's features.

'How will you respond to this, Lelouch?' he wondered, a serious frown on his face as he awaited the Tekkaman's answer to their father's challenge.

* * *

_Summit... _

"You bastard…" Zero snarled, the Tekkaman's grip on his Tekk-Lancer tightening to the point the shaft began to creak, his eyes flashed a murderous purple as he glared up at the image of his enemy "You cowardly son of a bitch!"

"Any good strategist knows to take advantage of his enemies weaknesses." Charles countered, his tone imperious, though some noted their was a hint of something else as he matched gazes with the Tekkaman "Your move Zero." The emperor ordained "Will you win it all now? Or will you lose everything?" he raised his fist to his chest "Time to learn the gambles of war…" he punched the air commandingly "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

As if in response to his cry, every Britannian Citizen and Millitary personnel punched their fist in the air, rallying behind their emperor, mimicking his declaration across the globe, their voices somehow reaching over the speakers, the Black Knights flinching in the face of such a united opposition.

"HRAGH!" Zero roared, rearing his arm back and hurling his lancer at the screen, the weapon ramming right between the image of the emperor's eyes, up to the hilt, cutting off the image and kick starting a chain reaction that crashed every one of the images through Diethard's uplink, cutting off the cries with a burst of static.

"Zero?" Todoh wondered, the general, who'd been about to start a rallying cry of their own, looking up at the Tekkaman in concern as the armoured warrior's frame trembled in anger, only to step back as Zero stood up straight, the Tekkaman turning to face him with a calm that was unsettling.

"Todoh…make the call." The Tekkaman requested, one purple eye lighting up within his helmet as he eyed the Co-Commander determinedly "It's time to go to war."

"You heard the man!" Todoh declared, turning to face the Black Knights with his sword in hand "It's time to take back what's ours! Long Live JAPAN!"

* * *

Kyugan: Say what you like about charming Charlie, man knows how to get the message across.

C.C He DOES have a commanding presence.

Kallen: Whatever, least I'm getting out of a cell FINALLY.

C.C: Why DIDN'T Lelouch get her out back then?

Lelouch: *Hung over* Can't think...braincell's poisoned...

C.C: Never mind...Looks like it's go time.

Kyugan: Not yet (Pulls up boombox and tape, hits play)

Boombox: Imperial March

Kyugan: Now it's time.

Kallen: You nerd.


	39. Chapter 39

Kyugan: The Emperial march is a classic, don't mock it.

C.C: Don't you think the Black Knights marching under an EMPERIAL MARCH seems a bit retarded?

Kyugan: It's still badass.

Kallen: *Battle gear* Dammit Lelouch sober up already!

Lelouch: *standing atop Shinkiro, topless* NEVAH!

Kyugan: Dude he is WASTED.

Rakshata: Indeed, it's quite amusing!

?: Take 'em off! *Everyone turns around in surprise, save Tianzi, who is whistling innocently*

Kallen: Who said that! Don't go enouraging hi-LELOUCH! YOU PUT THOSE PANTS BACK ON RIGHT THIS SECOND!

MAria-anya: *Wipes a tear from her eye as her son flashes the world* That's my boy...

Charles: *Sniffs manly tears of manly manliness* That's he is...where's that WMD button...

* * *

38. Hounds of War.

"The Black Knights are approaching the Kagoshima coast." A Britannian Military officer declared, his features grim as he gazed out at the public through their television screens, even as a small screen displayed the opposing forces exhcanging fire, the Britannian Sutherlands holding off the invaders dilligently "But rest assured there is no need to worry." The man assured the masses, his tone lined with confidence "Under the command of Lord Waldstein, the Knight of One, we Britannian's shall-!"

He was cut off, his eyes widening in horror as the Sutherlands were bathed in a beam of purple Light, their screams of horror sounding over the airwaves even as the footage went dark.

* * *

_Zero... _

"Pitiful…" Zero muttered, the shoulder pads of his armour shutting as he hovered in mid-air, eyeing the destroyed section of coastline he'd vaporized with his Voltekka "I was expecting better."

"Zero…" Xingke called out, the long-haired chinese General piloting the Shenhu so that the Gurren's sibling was near the Tekkaman "From the looks of things, the enemy has fallen for our plan. With your presence here confirming their suspicions, it should be no problem to carry out our objective."

"Good." Zero noted, inclining his head towards the general as he spoke "They'll be short-handed in the south, have the landing forces sent ashore."

"Are you sure this is the best course of action, Zero?" Xingke asked, eyeing the Tekkaman even as he piloted the Shenhu to destroy several Britannian air-craft "With all our forces focused on Japan, it will leave the other UFN nations undermanned."

It wasn't that he didn't have faith in the Tekkaman's abilites, he'd seen them up close and personal several times, and knew that, despite his handing over the reigns, Zero was still the unofficial leader of the Black Knights

However, that didn't mean that the general's loyalty to the Tekkaman was without limits. So far as Xingke was concerned, aiding the Black Knights was merely a means to an end, his true loyalty would always remain with his Empress, and made that QUITE clear from the outset.

"That's one way of putting it." Zero admitted, using his Lancer to rip the attacking fighters in half with a savagery that was terrifying to behold "However, if you look at it from another perspective, if we are succesful in Liberating Japan, the other Colony Areas of Britannia will spring into action, one after another, and act that would no doubt keep the Britanian forces occupied."

"I see…" Xingke noted, sending out the Shenhu's harkens to swat yet another meddlesome Britannian insect from the sky "Then this truly IS the decisive battle…"

"Xingke-huixia, Zero!" Xianglin called out, the general looking down to find his female colleague and fellow loyalist looking up at him in concern "Our left wing is crumbling! It's one Knightmare with Unique Breakthrough power!"

* * *

_The Vampire cometh..._

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" Luciano cackled, the Knight of Ten's Percival tearing through the enemy ranks, the claws on the Percival's right arm rotating, forming a Blaze Luminous Cone in the shape of a Drill Lance, which he used to drill into the belly of one of the attacking aircraft, causing it to explode from within.

"This will hardly do for ME…" he sneered, looking over his shoulder mockingly as he watched the airship go down in flames "Such meagre offerings…"

"The Vampire of Britannia!" a voice yelled, Bradley looking up at the mention of his moniker in time to see he was surrounded by several airborne Gekkas, three on either side, approaching from his flanks "Let's hit him at the same time: SIX WAY CHARGE ATTACK!"

"Hah!" Bradley sneered, sounding more like a maniacal snarl as he activated the Percival's Hadron cannons wiping out five of the pests with ease, grabbing the head of the last Knightmare and ripping it off to expose the terrified pilot within.

"Tell me," he demanded over the speakers, revelling in the Eleven's look of terror as he levelled his Blaze Luminous Lance at the man's face "What is it people value most?" he sneered at the man's plea for mercy "That's Right! Your own life!" he cackled, raming the weapon into the cockpit, laughing manically as he tossed it aside, flying off to find his next prey.

* * *

_Avalon..._

"There is nothing to fear." Schniezel assured the people gathered before him, which included a grim-faced Lohmeyer, Gino, Anya and Suzaku, as well as several members of the Viceroy's staff "The Knight of One, the strongest in the empire, is stationed at Kyushu. If we can just ride this out and remain anchored in Tokyo, this will only look like MINOR trouble to foreign countries."

'Compared to the shit storm it actually IS you mean?' Gino pondered treacherously, the Knight of Three's perpetual smirk in place as he praised the Prime Minister alongside the others, taking in the concerned features of Nunnaly as she sat alongside her elder brother, Cannon standing just behind their respective thrones.

Nunnaly sighed, her little shoulders slumping, a look of pained concern adorning her features at the thought of conflict, only to look up as Schniezel placed a gentle, gloved hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright Nunnally." The Prime Minister assured his blind sibling, his tone gentle, soothing and charismatic as always, his eyes filled with understanding "I expect this war will be over soon, I have a 'knack' for reading these situations…"

"I see…" Nunnaly uttered, offering a weak smile that she hoped would waylay any suspicion from her sibling. It wasn't that she didn't lover Schniezel, he'd always been kind to her and Lelouch even before the accident, but Lelouch would always be her TRUE older brother, and the mere thought that he was out there, fighting for his life against Schniezel's forces, had her emotionally torn.

"I know…" Schniezel uttered, his tone low as the others filtered out of the throne room, his features calm as he faced his sister's look of shock "Don't worry, Lelouch can take care of himself."

* * *

_Black Knights..._

"Are you sure about this, General Todoh?" Shougo wondered, the bespectacled sword looking at his commander in concern as they rode an elevator up to the command deck of the Ikaruga "We just wait here?"

"Calm down." Todoh urged the younger man, his tone calm and reserved "We still haven't received word from Zero."

"Why would we need it?" Chiba demanded, looking the General in the eye "You and Ohgi command the Black Knights now, and as the Commander of Millitary affairs, your orders take precedent." She grimaced "Not only that, but now that the Knights of the Round have joined the battle, even General Commander Xingke is no match."

"I understand your concerns." Todoh assured them "But the reason we are waiting here is not because Zero has ordered us, but because I am waiting for the signal to proceed with the plan, as we discussed." He continued at their silence "You should have more faith in him."

"How can we?" Shougo countered earnestly "I mean he brought Orange Boy here! You remember the trouble he caused us back in the Rebellion!"

"Don't you feel he's keeping too many secrets from us?" Chiba demanded, eyeing her commander as she spoke "Selective Amnesia isn't that hard to fake…"

"We need's Zero's abilities now more than ever." Todoh reminded them, his eyes closed solemnly as he frowned "Haven't we already discussed this MANY times over with Ohgi and the others?"

"The commander's right." Urabe pointed out, his tone solemn as he looked down at the shorter pair alongside him "We'd never have gotten this far without Zero's help…hell if it weren't for him, you'd have all been executed."

"Alright I'll give him that much…" Shougo muttered, looking up at his tall comrade even as Chiba frowned at the reminder "But what about when Japan is liberated?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Todoh interrupted, opening his eyes as he stepped onto the bridge, quirking a brow as he espied only Rakshata's pipe peeking over the edge of her couch as she lounged there without a care in the world.

"Welcome back." The Indian scientist greeted, waving her pipe in a mock greeting, though she didn't turn to face them.

"Rakshata," Todoh greeted, ignoring the woman's sass, as he was well used to it by now, in favor of eyeing the empty bridge with some suspicion "where are Ohgi and Diethard?"

"Don't know…" Rakshata countered, her tone dismissive, as if it really wasn't any of her business, which in a sense it wasn't "I'm not their mother, what two grown men do in a dark, secluded room is none of my business…"

Todoh felt both his brows rise at that one, though thankfully both Chiba and Shougo were to busy looking startled to notice his own reaction, the female sword's features turning an interesting shade of puce, while Shougo turned green, one of his lenses cracking as light shined on them.

* * *

_Consulate Building... _

"Zero…" Kallen muttered, the redhead dressed in a gown as she sat gazing out the window of her well furnished cell, watching the Tokyo skyline with a distant expression.

The Britannians were still treating her well, good food, clothes, a hot bath, anything she required, which was good, because lately she'd started getting particularly peckish.

'At least the morning sickness has stopped…' she muttered, looking idly down at her stomach, where a slight bulge, not too noticeable yet, was visible despite the cut of her dress 'that was the worst of it all.'

Ever since 2nd Prince Schniezel had dropped this bombshell in her lap, or rather, brought her attention to the one Zero had planted there, the redhead's mind had been frought with emotion. For a time, the prospect that she was pregnant had been terrifying, as she was still, international warrant and battle scars aside, a teenager, who had never given so much as a thought to motherhood, or at least, none involving herself in the role.

From there her thoughts had turned to anger, angry at herself for being so foolish, at Zero for knocking her up, at anything at all really. So great had been her anger that, when Suzaku had come in to try and make amends for his attempt at using Refrain to make her talk, she'd beaten the Knight of Seven so savagely he'd needed to be taken out on a stretcher. He'd made no attempts to repeat the attempt since, much to her disappointment, as there had been something oddly theraputic about pummeling the traitor.

Over time, however, her anger had faded to something akin to wonderment, wherein she'd spend the days either sitting in her chair, doing little more than look out the window, or chat with Nunnally, and on occasion, Prince Schniezel, the latter of which seemed to take a strange form of amusement at her clipped, formal answers to his questions.

'If he wasn't so much like Lelouch I could probably stomach him…' she muttered, shivering slightly, wondering if Lelouch would have grown up to look like Schniezel, given time. The Prime Minister was so eeriely simillar in mannerism to the way Lelouch had once been it was unnerving, the only real difference being that Schniezel obviously looked like he kept himself in shape, whereas Lelouch, prior to the rebellion, had trouble doing one lap around the track.

"I wonder if you'll be like that…" she wonder, looking down at her formerly smooth belly beneath the folds of her dress, a whimsical smile on her face "Or maybe you'll get lucky and take after me…"

"Hope so, she'd be a looker if she did." A voice called out, Kallen looking up in time to see Gino Weinberg standing in the doorway, a smile on his face "Sorry, I knocked but there was no reply, I was wondering if you'd seen Suzaku."

"No, I haven't." Kallen retorted, her tone clipped, her eyes never leaving the Knight of Three's as he enterred the room "I doubt he'd come here anyway."

It wasn't that Gino was a bad sort, for a Britannian he was actually rather liekable, in that annoying, overly familiar kind of way. He was certainly more welcome than that psychopath Bradley, or Anya with her unnerving stare, any day of the week.

"True…" Gino chortled treacherously, recalling how he'd watched the Knight of Seven be carried off on a stretcher not so long ago "You actually impressed Bradley with your work there…if it weren't for Prime Minister Schniezel reinforcing Viceroy Nunnaly's orders for him to steer clear, he'd have found a way to challenge you to a duel."

"A duel with the Vampire of Britannia…" Kallen muttered, snorting in a decidedly unfeminine manner, a wry, mocking look on her features "Such a shame to have missed out on it."

"You are something else…" Gino chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, holding up something for Kallen to see, her eyes narrowing as she espied the Ashford academy roster in his gloved hands "Oh, noticed this did you?" Gino noted, smiling offhandedly as he opened it to a random page "Suzaku's been acting so weird lately," he muttered, holding the book out for her to see "I thought this would take his mid off things for a while."

"This was in the Student Council Room?" Kallen wondered, looking at the pictures from another life, noting with surprise that there were several shots of Lelouch and herslef in the album, indicating it was from a year ago."

"Yeah," Gino admitted, nodding as he spoke "I found it hidden deep in a locker, like it was something valueable." He flipped a few pages for her to see "There are a few pictures missing though…ones of you too, though I guess he couldn't leave evidence that he was palling around with a terrorist." He paused as he espied a picture of Lelouch and Suzaku at an okonmiyaki stall "Yet, I gotta admit, I've never seen Suzaku smile like he is in this picture…he looks so, Happy."

"Good for HIM." Kallen muttered, turning her head to the side with a small frown, even as Gino clapped the book shut with a careful expression.

"Listen." The Knight of Three spoke up, looking at the redhead as he spoke "I want to know…about Nick." He met Kallen's surprised eyes head on "I don't know who he is…but from what I've seen, he really isn't a bad guy…a little high strung for his age, but I just don't see how he can be the same Zero that's been tearing us a new one…or even the one that challenged Britannia a year ago for that matter."

"Is this going somewhere?" Kallen demanded, looking up at the Knight of Three with a neutral expression she'd once seen her father the baron use whenever his wife, Lady Stadtfeld, was giving him one of her rants.

"I want to know the REAL Nick Carter." Gino revealed, his expression one of solemn request, which startled Kallen, as she hadn't known he could MAKE such an expression "Or rather, the real Lelouch Lamperouge."

* * *

_Black Knights... _

"Xingke, send Hong's unit into the Right wing." Zero instructed, the Tekkaman gesturing to the side as he watched a nearby Britannian Fighter fall into the ocean "Prepare for the second Charge-!"

"Zero!" Xingke yelled, the Tekkaman looking up just in time to curse, bringing his lancer up to block the fist of a massive Knightare, the largest he'd ever seen, with what appeared to be a giant Cross attached to it's back.

"Zero," a voice greeted, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing as he found himself hard pressed to fend off his large opponent "At last we meet face to face."

"Bismarck Waldstein…" the Tekkaman retorted, his purple eyes narrowing dangerously as his thrusters increased their output, pushing the Galahad back bit by bit, though it wasn't easy "So…the Emperor's finally getting serious."

"Today is the day you pay for all the Britannian Blood you've spilled!" Bismarck declared, his tone imperial, only to retreat when the Shenhu's harkens lashed out, forcing the warriors apart.

"Zero, leave this to me!" Xingke declared, the commander general piloting the Shenhu past the Tekkaman to chase after the Galahad "Go back up the Right flank!"

"Xingke…" Zero muttered, eyeing the Shenhu with an unreadable expression in his glowing purple eyes, before nodding grimly and blasting off to deal with the other Round member.

"Zero!" Waldstein called out, the Galahad moving as if to follow the Tekkaman, only to pull up short in the face of Xingke's assault.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!" the Commander General snapped, lashing out repeatedly with the Shenhu's harkens.

"You seek a duel with me, sir?" Bismarck demanded, his tone as imperial as ever, though he sounded slightly amused as he piloted the Galahad out of range of the Shenhu's harkens.

"You're the commander here…" Xingke retorted with a snarl "Striking at the head of the snake is basic strategy!"

"Indeed," Bismarck noted, the Knight of One's features amused as he noticed the Black Knight Attack Craft coming up behing him, the cross on the Galahad's back shifting as he directed the Knightmare to draw it's secret weapon, even as Xingke unleashed the full force of the Shenhu's Heavenly Particle Shock Cannon "HRAAGH!"

With a crash, the Galahad brought it's arms down, the Knightmare now holding a massive purple longsword, the fiery blast colliding with the blade, which emitted a whirlwind of purple nergy that not only blocked the attack, but directed it off to the sides, striking the unfortunate attack crafts, which hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough.

"Behold: EXCALIBUR!" Bismarck declared, the Knight of One eyeing the Shenhu with a confident smirk on his face "The Holy Sword bestowed upon me by His Majesty himself!"

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Sir Bradley!" a voice cried out, the source coming from a stricken Britannian Airship that was being forcibly dragged out of the sky by the Vampire of Britannia's Percival, it's systems crying out in alarm as smoke rose from it's bows "Please Stop!"

"Oh Buck up!" Luciano shot back, his tone mocking as he continued to drag the stricken airship towards the Black Knight's Command Ship "You've taken so many hits you're only going to crash anyway." He sneered mockingly "So in light of that I, Luciano, will use your plight to our advantage," the Percival's arms drew back to hurl it's impromptu balista at the target "and settle it in one blow-!"

He trailed off, the Percival stumbling in midair as it's Harken was forcibly seperated from it's cable, the Knight of Ten whipping round to face the source, his features splitting into an eager sneer at the sight of Zero.

"Well if it isn't the little terrorist!" he greeted, sneering up at the hovering Tekkaman mockingly "And here I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Zero demanded, one taloned gauntlet pointed towards the fallen ship, which had crashed harmlessly into the ocean "Those were your own men, your subordinates!"

"Your point being?" Luciano sneered, piloting the Percival forward, his blaze Luminous Lance whirring into being as he lashed out at the Tekkaman, only for Zero to nimply sidestep in mid-air "They're my subordinates, which mean they're mine to do with as I wish!"

"And here I thought the Knights of the Round had class…" Zero muttered, his purple eyes narrowing in disgust as he readied his lancer "Guess there's one in every familly."

"Say what you will…" Luciano sneered, the Percival coming round for another assault, firing its Hadron Cannons at the Tekkaman before lunging in with it's Lance "All's fair on the battlefield!"

"Bring it!" Zero snarled, rushing in to meet the charge, his lance held above his head as he roared, the two combatants charging one another like Knights of old, seeing nothing but their opponent before them.

They clashed, lancer against lance, sparks erupting as the two warriors passed one another, Zero's eyes grimacing, one hand coming to his flank as sparks erupted from his side. "Hah!" Luciano crowed, smirking as he brought the Percival around to face the Tekkaman in mid-air "So much for your so called invulnerability!"

"Look who's talking…" Zero shot back, his grimace shifting into a bemused smirk as the Percival's Float unit sputtered, before splitting in half, Luciano letting out a yelp of alarm as his Knightmare tumbled out of the air.

"You bastard!" the Knight of Ten roared, practically foaming at the mouth as he launched his harkens at the Tekkaman, grinning as Zero swatted them aside with his Lancer, even as the targeting reticule for his Hadron cannon's centred "You're open!"

"Luciano!" a voice called out, the Percival coming to a halt, the Vampire looking up to see the upside down image of the Galahad looking down at him "Orders just in, we're to reform at coastline."

"Dammit Bismarck!" Luciano howled, glaring up at the Knight of One's image on screen with a look that promised retribution "I had a clear shot!"

"So did Xingke." Bismarck reposited, turning so that Luciano could see the battered Shenhu floating nearby, it's Heavenly Particle Shock Cannon charged and ready to fire "In any case, this is a direct order from the Emperor himself."

Luciano cursed, but said nothing, as despite his obvious mental problems and murderous tendencies, he was first and foremost a Knight of the Round, and fantically loyal to the Emperor. "I'll get you next time Zero…" he vowed, glaring at the Tekkaman's diminishing form as the Galahad dragged the Percival back to shore "We're not done!"

* * *

_With Zero... _

"I'll be waiting." Zero vowed, his eyes narrowing even as he gripped his flank, dark red blood leaking through his clawed fingers.

"Zero!" Xingke exclaimed, the Shenhu drawing closer to the Tekkaman, the General Commander's tone laced with concern "You're injured!"

"It's just a scratch…" Zero assured him, his tone tight as he narrowed his eyes at the retreating Britannian forces "Order all troops to fall back, they are to not engage till further notice."

"Understood…" Xingke confirmed, the commander general frowning in concern "But we need to get you looked at…"

"I said I'm fine!" Zero countered, turning to eye the Shenhu "I'd worry more about myself, looks like Waldstein gave you a beating."

"It's nothing…" Xingke countered wryly, "But your injuries need tended too…Shenhu took most of the damage, you aren't so fortunate." He smirked "besides, I'm under orders from the Empress to bring you in, Lady Kaguya has the medical bay ready and waiting."

Zero frowned, apparently not liking the Commander General's knowing tone, before sighing, a mocking light in his eyes. "So this is what it means to be married, is it?" he snorted at Xingke's smirk "Very well, lead the way.

* * *

Kyugan: And there's the first engagement.

C.C Little light on the action for my tastes.

Kyugan: Building up to it.

Kallen: LELOUCH! STOP THAT!

Kyuga: What's he doing now?

C.C: Pole-dancing using the Shinkiro's horn.

Kyugan: I'm going to bleach my brain and then Im going to kill him.

C.C: Wait till he finishes the next act, that's the lapdance and I have dibs on first lap.

Rakshata: He's quite the mover when he's drunk.

Lelouch: YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND-!


	40. Chapter 40

Kyugan: mother's day update! First in a while too!

C.C: What kept you?

Kyugan: Overlord 1 & 2, finally found copies of those monsters.

Lelouch: *In the corner, dealing with treacherous villagers* You DARE defy ME? BURN TRAITORS BUUUUUUUUUURN!

C.C: Someone's enjoying themselves...

Kyugan: Yeah, though somehow, he's managed to avoid complete corruption.

C.C: But wasn't that the Inferno spell?

Kyugan: Like I said, I haven't a clue how he's done it.

* * *

39. Tokyo Settlement Standstill.

"You wanted to see me, you Highness?" Suzaku asked, stepping into Prince Schniezel's private quarters, noting that Cannon was positioned near the door in such a way as to detect anyone listening in on the other side, whilst also preventing any means of escape.

"Yes." Schniezel muttered, sitting with his hands clasped in his lap, his eyes closed solemnly "Sir Kururugi, I've been meaning to speak to you in private about a number of things…" he opened his violet eyes "Including, but not limited to, your behaviour on Kamine Island that time…"

Suzaku flinched, averting his eyes from Schniezel's silent stare, wondering just what the Prime Minister suspected, or had deduced already, even as he noted Canon's stance shifting from unobtrusive to something close to the opposite. On the one hand, as a Knight of the Round, he was beholden to no-one but Emperor Charles zi Britannia, Lord Bismarck Waldstein, and his own concience, with an order from the Emperor taking precedence.

Hoever, it had only been a year since he'd been part of Prince Schniezel's project, the man had been his direct superior ever since Lloyd had picked him up, and still managed to inspire the same, if not more, fear that the Emperor did with his penetrating stare.

"S-shouldn't we be focusing on the matter at hand sir?" he stammered, trying to waylay the Prime Minister's suspicions "Zero has been sighted of the coast, I should sortie with lord Waldstein and Luciano to…"

"The Knights of One and Ten can handle themselves, Sir Kururugi." Kanon assured the younger man impassively "And on the subject of Zero, right now there is some more important information that we need before we can pursue him," he eyed the Knight of Seven calmly "Information, it would seem, that only YOU know, Sir Kururugi."

"Suzaku Kururugi…" Schniezel spoke up, the Knight of Seven flinching, only to turn to find the Prime Minister of the Britannian Empire looking down at his gloved hands "Who are you? Japanese? An Honorary Britanian? A Knight of Seven…" he turned to look at Suzaku calmly "Or are you the son of a Prime Minister? The son of Genbu Kururugi?" his eyes locked onto the Knight's own "Lelouch's Friend and Euphemia's Knight?"

Suzaku flinched, his fingers tightening around the crest that his lady had given to him during his inauguratuion, even as Schniezel got to his feet with the grace only tall men and big cats can accomplish.

"Unless you tell us right now what we need to know, there are going to be more unnecessary casualties and destrucrtion before it's all over." Schiezel revealed, his features grim as he locked gazes with the Knight of Seven, who looked torn "Just how long?" he pressed "How long will you allow this sad chain of events to continue?"

Suzaku looked down, his emerald eyes unable to meet those of Lelouch's elder brother, realizing, not for the first time, the resemblance between his friend and his former employer, wondering if all of the Emperor's children had such an air of command about them. "It…isn't an easy story to tell…" he admited, turning his head to the side, only to meet the unemotive stare of Canon looking back at him "His Majesty…"

"Whatever is said between us will not leave this room…" Schniezel assured the Knight, internally smiling as he realized he'd broken down the teen's resolve "you can start by telling me what REALLY happened on Kamine Island that day."

* * *

_Britannian Forces..._

While Suzaku was spilling the beans, Bismarck Waldstein was sitting in the Galahad's cockpit, the massive Knightmare floating in the air, arms crossed before it, staring down the Black Knight's advance force, which had remained combat ready, no doubt mustering their forces for a secondary assault. "Luciano…" he greeted, not even turning his head as the Percival appeared alongside the Galahad, a new flight unit fitted to the frame "Back for more?"

"Were it not for your interference and a lucky shot, I never would've left." The Vampire of Britannia countered blithely, looking out across the waters as they prepared for the fleet to move "No response at all?"

"So far they've not seen fit to advance any further." Bismarck murmured, his one eye travelling over the row of ships impassively, as if searching for an answer "It's almost as if they're waiting for something."

"I heard that the modifications to the settlement have been completed." Luciano noted, smirking as he hovered alongside the Galahad "Zero won't be able to collapse it to his advantage like he did last time."

"Don't go disregarding Zero's resourcefulness…" Bismarck warned, the Knight of One's handsome features neutral, even as his sole eye flicked in the direction of the Percival's pilot "It's what got you last time."

"Lord Waldstein…" a voice declared over the Radio, cutting off Luciano's angry retort as the Knight's listened in "This is the Tokyo Settlment forces…we've picked up a lone unidentified aircraft approaching from the harbour!"

"On screen." Waldstein ordered, the Knight of One frowning as he eyed the blurry image that was patched through to his monitor "Zoom in and magnify." The image jumped, the Knight of One's eyes narrowing as he took in the hovering form of what appeared to be a black jet of some kind as it approached Tokyo harbour at a steady pace. "No IFF signature…" he muttered, frowning as the readings coming off the new vessel proved inconclusive, even as the harbour guard demanded the pilot state their name and purpose.

Almost as if in response, the jet shifted in mid-air, the Knight of One's brow quirking as it underwent a transformation simmilar to that of the Tristan, revealing a black and gold Knightmare with a white face. "Isn't that the Knightmare that helped turnt he tide back in the Chinese Federation?" Luciano queried, sounding intrigued "The one based off Prince Schniezel's Gawain project?"

"It is indeed…" Bismarck mused, recognizing the Knightmare from the recordings taken by the Vincent, Mordred and Lancelot "But what's it doing there alone?"

* * *

_Shinkiro Cockpit..._

"So far so good…" C.C Zero noted, the immortal witch piloting the Shinkiro with her usual bland expression, while Zero, currently in his human form, sitting behind witch, internally marvelling at the complex array of controls before him.

Truth be told, Zero didn't really feel the need to use the Knightmare, preferring to fight the Britannians in his Tekkaman form. However, Kaguya had been most adamant that, seeing as he was too stubborn to sit it out the initial assault until his wounds healed, he at the very least would use the Shinkiro for it.

"Gotta hand it to Rakshata…" he muttered, eyeing the brilliantly designed instrument patterns in approval, barely resisting the urge to reach out and play with them like a child with a new toy "This is one hell of a system…"

"Indeed," C.C mused, a wry smirk adorning the immortal witch's features, as if guessign what was going through his mind "The Shinkiro was initially designed to serve as YOUR personal Knightmare, after the loss of the Gawain during the Black Rebellion."

"Huh…" Zero noted, quirking a brow "Whoever Lelouch was, he's missing out on some interesting toys…" he mused, a wry smirk adorning his features at the thought of his previous life, even as the Shinkiro registered several targeting reticules locking onto it "Right then…" he mused, raising a switch in the shape of a chess piece "Showtime…"

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement..._

"Fire!" the commander of the Tokyo guard declared, his finger squeezing the firing switch of his Sutherland, only to gape as the screen jumped before him, looking on in horror as his Knightmare's energy filler died, despite being fully recharged.

And not just Knightmares, all around the Tokyo settlement, lights and power were shutting down, the people looking around in horrified confusion as their everyday lives were once again thrown into chaos, as the carefully disguised GEFUJIN disturbers rigged into the transit system activated, cutting off all power to the settlement in one easy move.

* * *

_Shinkiro cockpit..._

"Not so confident without your toys backing you up, are you?" Zero mocked, the Tekkaman watching as the Tokyo settlement came to a halt at the flock of a switch "That's what you get for relying on mass produced models."

"A lot of our early achievements were carried out with those outdated models." C.C reminded the Tekkaman, smirking at the scowl he directed at the back of her head teasingly "at least until Rakshata and her team came along."

"Zero…" Todoh's voice called out, the Co-Commander of the Black Knight's features appearing on screen, cutting off the Tekkaman's retort, hisfeatures lined with determination "We're in position, what's your status."

"Excellent timing Todoh." Zero applauded, the Tekkaman smirking at his teacher/comrade as he double checked the formations of the Black Knights "All tasks at hand have been cleared, give the order!"

"Acknowledged!" the Co-Commander declared, standing tall as he addressed the forces secreted about the Tokyo bay "Commence Seventh operation!"

"Raise the Ikaruga!" Manabe declared, the Black Knight's Flagship rising from the ocean like some kind of ominous missile, several attack ships following in it's wake.

"The Main fleet will stay on course for Tokyo bay!" Todoh declared, his features hard as he gave orders to the troops "Break through into the Toyko settlement and Rendezvous with Zero!"

* * *

_Bismarck's forces..._

"What?" Bismarck declared, looking on in alarm as he read the reports coming in from a secure line from the palace "The Black Knights are in Tokyo bay?"

"Lord Waldstein…" Luciano called out, startling the Kngiht of One with his formal manner, even as he swatted an enemy ship out of the air "I request that you dispatch me and my Savage Valkyrie squadron!"

"You mean to the Tokyo settlement?" Bismarkc demanded, his features grim, lined with suspicion and annoyance "Do you really want to furnish your record that badly?"

"No." Luciano countered, tilting his head to the side as he he eyed the Knight of One over the monitor, a mocking smirk adorning his face "I merely take an uncommon pleasure in DESTROYING them!"

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement... _

"New orders!" Todoh called out, the Co-Commander standing on the bridge of the Ikaruga as he watched the fleet advance on their native capital "Ikaruga Fleet, GEFUJIN disturbers have immobilized all utilities, communications and pre-5th generation Knightmares throughout the Toyko settlement." He marvelled at Zero's cunning in using the Britannian's own transit system against them "The enemy's military might has been cut in half, hit all major facilites and destroy their ability to fight back! We must achieve these goals before Schniezel's main forces arrive."

"What about Viceroy Nunnally?" Zero queried, the Tekkaman's features appearing on screen as he eyed the general carefully.

"By establishing our defense line, we can isolate the government bureau." Todoh assured the Tekkaman his tone calm and reassuring, though lined with authority "While I wouldn't doubt the Emperor would order an assault on the bureau even if we took the Viceroy, Prince Schniezel, at the very least, might hesitate before putting his sister at risk."

"In other words, it's a race to get her out before the Emperor's Trigger finger starts to itch." Zero deduced, his tone wry, though there was a dark urgency about his features.

* * *

_Consulate Building..._

"Viecroy Nunnally!" Lohmeyer called out, the bespectacled governess holding an old, candle-lit lantern to help her see, as even the emergency lights had been shut down in the wake of the GEFUJIN disturbers activation.

"Miss Lohmeyer?" Nunnaly wondered, turning to look at the woman in concern, her hands clasped with an equally confused Kallen's, the blind girl having come to check on her friend when the power went out.

"It's Zero!" Lohmeyer revealed, the governess not quite spitting the man's name, even as she glared at Kallen "Zero is leading an assault!"

"Zero's here?" Kallen exclaimed, the redhead sitting up straighter, her features lighting up in shock and elation. 'He really DID come!'

"Look at that smile…" Gino murmured, his usual smirk in place as he eyed the previously subdued redhead in approval "Now that's more like the real you Kallen…guess ZERO's just as great a man as you said he was."

Kallen said nothing, looking up at the almost whimsical expression on the Knight of Threes features, even as he sighed and shook his head. "However, I'm afraid your Knight in Black armour wont be breaking you out of here any time soon." He warned her as he turned on his heel "Because I, and my Tristan, fight for Britannia."

"You say that like it'll make a difference." Kallen shot back, a smile of her own adorning her features as the Knight paused to look at her "All that means is you're riding into battle with a target on your ass."

"Sassy, I like that." Gino chuckled, even as Lohmeyer glared at the redhead for mocking a Knight of the Round "Always the good ones that are taken…just my luck."

* * *

_Avalon..._

"Our first Priority is to eliminate the GEFUJIN disturbers along the railway circular routes." Schniezel instructed, watching carefully as several Gareth's, mass produced models of his Gawain prototype, set out to reinforce those areas under duress "Can we dispatch the Lancelot for that?"

"That would all depend on the current state of Sir Kururugi's mindset." Kanon replied, the aide de camp sounding highly dubious as to the fact, even as he noted Nina slipping out the command bridge, a determined look on her face.

"The battlefield is not the place for him to work out his self-esteem issues." Schniezel noted, the Prime Minister chuckling humorlessly, resting his head on one gloved hand, even as he recalled all the information Suzaku had given him.

'So that's what father has been up to…' he murmured, his elegant features concealing the distaste warring within his mind 'Ancient orders…the power of Geass…and this 'Sword of Akaasha'…the plan to kill 'God'…'

Schniezel was not a particularly religious man, preferring the hard facts of politics to scripture, though he certainly never saw himself as an aethist either. As such, when Suzaku had informed him of the Sword of Akasha, he couldn't help wondering if the power of Geass eventually wore away at the user's sanity. According to Suzaku, Lelouch had been quite unsettled by the end of the First Black Rebellion, just before Zero's Requiem had crashed into him.

'He seemed most…hesitant, to recall that.' The Prime Minister noted, recalling the Knight of Seven's haunted features 'But then, if I'd abandonned MY friend to save myself, I suppose I'd feel the same.'

Needless to say, the fact that the Knight of Seven had abandonned his little brother to a falling hunk of space debris had NOT improved the 2nd prince's temperment, Suzaku having left the room feeling very fortunate to get out alive at all.

As it was, the Knight of Seven was currently leaving the Albion in the Lancelot Conquista, the FLEIJA warhead loaded and ready to fire.

* * *

_Shinkiro Cockpit..._

"Enemy Knightmare closing in fast…" C.C reported, her golden eyes narrowing as she recognized the IFF signature, looking up as the white armoured bane of the Black Knight's blazed towards them on emerald energy wings "It's Suzaku."

"Well now…" Zero noted, the Tekkaman quirking a brow as the Lancelot Conquista appeared on the Shinkiro's monitors, his lip curling in bemusement "So Schniezel's sent his favourite toy soldier out to face me, has he?"

"Listen up Zero!" Suzaku called out, the Knight of Seven appearing on the screen, his emerald eyes lined with determination "Call off your attack! This unit is equiped with a high-yield Tactical warhead! If I unleash it, it will cause catastrophic damage beyond all known limits!"

"Sounds like quite the firecracker…" Zero shot back, a smirk adorning his features as he eyed the emerald eyed Knight of the Round "Trust Britannia to make a better bomb. I'd almost be flattered if i wasn't about to make you EAT it."

"I'm serious Zero!" Suzaku shot back, the Knight of Seven trying to make the Tekkaman see reason as he hovered between the black and gold Knightmare and Tokyo "Even you couldn't possible survive being hit by THIS."

"That sounds like a challenge…" Zero noted, a dangerous look enterring his mismatched eyes, Suzaku instantly regretting his choice of words as the Tekkaman raised his Tekka-crystal for the Knight of the Round to see "Let's test that theory!"

"I won't let you transform!" Suzaku declared, lunging forwards with his sword drawn, unwilling to let Zero get any advantage in this struggle.

"You will NOT attack my Prince!" a familiar voice declared, the Knight of Seven's eyes widening in alarm as the ground erupted beneath him, a strange Knightmare with the head of a Sutherland ramming into the Lancelot Conquista, forcing it away from the Shinkiro.

"Lord Jeremiah?" Suzaku exclaimed, eyeing the unusually shaped Knightmare before him in bewilderment, even as the Lancelot Conquista struggled to hold it back "Is that really you? Why-?"

"Suzaku Kururugi…" Jeremiah Gottwald responded, the cybog assassin's tone lined with respect "I owe you a dept. I sympathize with you, I RESPECT you…" the cyborgs tone changed to one of grim determination "However, in this situation, LOYALTY trumps ALL!"

Suzaku grimaced, pulling the Lancelot back just in time to avoid the arcs of electricity that emerged from the cyborg's craft, his blood running cold as he recognized the Siegfried's infamous defense. "Take this!" Jeremiah declared, misile pods opening up along the hull of his modefied Sutherland Sieg, launching a mighty salvo of explosives at the Lancelot "The storm of my LOYALTY!"

"You picked a bad time for Piety!" Suzaku countered, retreating from the onslought, his Blaze Luminous shield defending against the assault, only to curse as the Shinkiro's hatch opened, a comet of purple light erupting from the cockpit "FUCK!"

* * *

_Ikaruga bridge..._

"The sutherland Sieg seems to be effective." One of Rakshata's technicians noted, the R&D team eyeing the battlefield with a calculative air as Jeremiah chased the Knight of Seven around like a cybernetic terrier after a treacherous cat.

"Yes…" Rakshata murmured, sounding mildly disapproving about something "but we can never mass produce a one-off unit that uses the Siegfried's system, that's understood right?" she quirked a brow as she eyed the battle "What I'd really like to know is why Jeremiah's on our side now…he's not just some Knight you know…they say he was a match for Lord Guilford, the Spearhead of the Empire back in the day."

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement..._

"Lord Jeremiah!" Suzaku called out, the emerald-eyed Knight of Seven desperately trying to reason with the former Margrave turned cyborg, even as he fended off attacks from both the Sutherland Sieg AND Zero "The reason I'm here is to put an END to this battle!"

"Are you saying you can do it?" Jeremiah demanded, the cyborg's tone one part disbelieving, one part wonderment even as he continued to assault the Lancelot with wave after wave of balistics "Are you able to dissipate my lord's torment?"

"But it shouldn't involve the people!" Suzaku declared, coming fown for a strike on the Sutherland-Sieg's hull, only for Zero to ram into him from the side, the Knightmare and Tekkaman locking in Mid-air, straining against one another.

"ZERO!" a voice roared, the Tekkaman looking up just in time to avoid being struck from behind by a purple Vincent, the Tekkaman cursing as he was fored to disengage, pulling up short as he glared at this newest arrival.

"Lord Guilford…" he greeted, his tone decidedly more civil than the one he'd been addressing Suzaku with for the past while, crossing his arms before him as he eyed the purple Knightmare "We meet again it would seem."

"Indeed." Guilford greeted, the Spearhead of the Empire's tone clipped and precise as he eyed the Tekkaman, the Vincent turning it's gaze towards the Sutherland Sieg "And Orange boy…so you truly are a traitor…"

"Traitor?" Jeremiah repeated, the cyborg assassin's tone low, almost threatening, only to scoff, a mocking smile adorning his lips as he eyed his old friend "Hardly, you and I each serve our Royal Lords…" the Sutherland Sieg rushed the Vincent "It's nothing personal!"

"Suzaku!" Nina Alstreim cried out, the Knight of Seven looking from the clash between two of the greatest Knightmare Pilots outside the Knights of the Round to see the former xenophobe looking at him over the monitor, a concerned Cecile and aloof Lloyd behind her "Fire the FLEIJA! If you use it now, you can kill Zero!"

"I'm sorry Nina…" Suzaku uttered, eyeing the switch that would launch the warhead with a hint of regret and determination "I wont unleash it…" his eyes set into a scowl even as he watched Zero rush him from the side "BUT," he vowed "I swear I WILL stop ZERO!"

"You can TRY!" the Tekkaman roared, his Lancer clashing with the Lancelot's swords, creating a startling lightshow in the sky, the two of them dashing around, each taking potshots at one another,Suzaku forgoing the VARIS weaponry in favor of hand to hand, as Zero was too fast for him to accurately target.

His warning systems alerted him to the Shinkiro's assault just in time, the Lancelot slipping between the rain of laser blasts launched from the Gawain's successor by a hairs breadth, only to pull up short as it collided with a wall of electricty.

"Sorry about this…" C.C offered, her golden eyes almost sympathetic as she appeared on the Knight of Seven's screen, her finger on the firing stub "But you really did bring this on youself…"

* * *

Kyugan: Uhoh, someone's gonna getta HURT real bad!

C.C: We can only hope.

Kyugan: Must you jinx it? *Sighs* who'm I kidding? The little bastard's harder to kill than cockroaches...

Suzaku: I'm right here you know?

Kyugan & C.C: You're point?

Suzaku: HATE you all.

Lelouch: BURN IN THE FIRES OF INFERNO!

C.C: Is he STILL torturing the peasants?

Kyugan: Actually, he's somehow managed to cast spells inside the tower, he's been barbequeing the Jester for hours now.

C.C Isn't that rather pointless? I mean he's immortal.

Kyugan: He says it's cathartic, strangest thing though, he keeps calling it Suzaku.

Suzaku: *sees the look on Lelouch's face as the Jester's screams fill the air* Whimper...


	41. Chapter 41

Kyugan: Seriously, why do people rag on evil so muich?

C.C: *Stops suzaku from talking* don't.

Kyugan: I mean, seriously, if the Overlord series has taught me anything, it's that Lawful Evil kicks Lawful Good's ass hand's down, and then there's True and Chaotic Evil...

C.C You've really thought this through. By the way, where's Lelouch?

Lelouch: I'LL ZAP YOU GOOD!

Kyugan: Overlord 2.

C.C: I see, having fun is he?

Kyugan: Well, he seemed a bit miffed that he couldn't set things on fire anymore.

Suzaku: *sighs in relief*

Kyugan: But then he learned about his 'Evil Presence' Spell, now he's going around turning everyone he sees into his slave army.

Suzaku: WHAT?

Lelouch: *offscreen* FORWARD PEONS! TO GLORY!

C.C: Wow, there's got to be a good thousand people there.

Kyugan: Hey, the horde limit is just for Minions.

* * *

40. Crimson Diablo.

"Sorry about this…" C.C offered, the immortal witch's golden eyes almost sympathetic as she eyed the Knight of Seven over the monitor, her finger on the firing stub "But you really did bring this on youself…"

She was cut off, a frown adorning her features as she was forced to activsate the Shinkiro's shields to deflect a Harken from ramming into the Frame, Suzaku looking up just in time to see Gino's Tristan, in fortess mode, coming up behind the Sutherland Sieg. "No-one can defeat a Knight of the Round…" the Knight of Three declared, the Vincent shifting to combat mode even as it rammed into Jermiah's frame, "NO-ONE!"

"Gino!" Suzaku exclaimed, looking back at the Tristan as the flow of electricty dissipated, allowing the Lancelot to escape "Thank you."

"Can't you look a little happier whenever someone saves your life?" Gino quiped sardonically, before turning to eye the Sutherland Sieg "Lord Jeremiah." He greeted, sounding both impressed and disappointed as he eyed the bemused former Margrave "So I guess what they said aboutOrangewas true, huh?"

"Orange you say?" Jeremiah repeated, the cyborg resting with one hand delicately touching his eyepiece, the other holding his elbow, loosing a bemused chuckle "That is the name of my loyalty!"

So saying, the Sutherland Sieg unleashed yet another barrage of missiles, wiping out even more of the Britannian forces, even as the civillians ran for cover.

* * *

_Government Bureau..._

"I won't!" Nunnally exclaimed, the blind viceroy staring defiantly up at Lohmeyer as her Governess stood before her "I REFUSE to flee this way!"

"The Prime Minister has PERSONALLY ordered it." Lohmeyer countered, her tone making it clear she was glad to follow Schniezels orders over Nunnaly's own "The others cannot leave you behind, so if YOU stay, all must stay and die!"

"Why don't you cut the smooth words." Kallen quipped, the redhead eyeing the bespectacled governess, loosing a mocking snort "What's the matter Britannian, don't care to get your pretty dress dirty?"

"Were you not under Prince Schniezel's protection I'd have you shot." Lohmeyer retorted coldly, heeldess of the look of shock on Nunnaly's features, the sheer…audacity that an eleven slut like you should garner such attention…"

"MISS LOHMEYER!" Nunnaly exclaimed, the Governess looking down to find the Blind Viceroy looking up at her with a FURIOUS expression on her normally gentle features "If you EVER speak to Kallen that way again I'll have YOU shot!"

Lohmeyer gaped, unable to comprehend the fact that her charge, who to her knowledge had NEVER raised her voice for any reason, had just threatened her with a firing squad, shivering as she realized that, as Viceroy, Nunnally did and COULD do just that.

"Now, I suggest you and the others take shelter where you can." Nunnaly continued, her tone calmer, though there was no mistaking the cut of her shoulders, it was the same look Schniezel got when one of his subordinates overstepped their bounds, which usually led to a long walk off a short plank "Kallen and I shall follow soon."

* * *

_Battlefield..._

"Answer me, Zero!" Suzaku called out, the Knight of Seven weaving between the gunfire from the Sutherland Sieg, trying to reason with the Tekkaman, even as Gino and his Tristan held off C.C and the Shinkiro, "If you started this battle because of me-!"

"Why would I care ANYTHING about you, Kururugi?" Zero countered, the Tekkamn flitting nimbly through the air like a purple comet, swatting down Gareths and Vincents en-masse "But then it's always been about YOU, hasn't it? YOUR guilt for murdering your father, for betraying YOUR people…" he snorted "You truly were the best pilot for the Lancelot…the Knight who betrayed his closest friends."

Suzaku flinched, recalling Kallen uttering the same thing, though the fact that words were coming from Zero, or rather Lelouch, made the twisting Dagger in his heart all the more agonizing. However, before he could try to explain himself, a familiar frame rushed out of the air, ramming into the Tekkaman and bearing him down towards the settlement.

"Blast it!" Zero roared, the Tekkaman looking up into the by now familiar face of the mordred as the heavy-assault Knightmare kept him pinned before it, like a bug on the grill "Was wondering when you'd show up…"

"Which do you think is stronger?" Anya wondered, her tone as deadpan as ever, even as the Tekkaman realizewd he was being held between two MASSIVE cannons "Your armour? Or my Stark Hadron Cannons?"

"SHIT!" Zero swore, swatting arms aside and firing his thrusters just in time to escape the blast, though this resulted in the Tekkaman spiuralling out of control through the air, not to mention several important skuscrapers being reduced to rubble.

* * *

_Government Bureau..._

"What was that?" Nunnaly exclaimed, the blind Viceroy looking up in alarm as the palace walls shook around them "An earthquake?"

"Sounds like Zero's having fun out there…" Kallen noted, the redhead smirking at the look of displeasure her words summoned on Lohmeyer's features "you know how boys love blowing shit up."

"I would appreciate it if you kept a civil tongue in your head, young lady." Lohmeyer sniffed, her tone lined with disgust as they continued down the darkened corridor towards the escape shuttle.

"I'll speak how I want to WHOMEVER I want." Kallen shot back with a scowl, her tone laced with defiance "Apparently your precious 2nd Prince finds it endearing."

"Big Brother Schniezel always did have a fascination with strange things." Nunnally quipped, smiling innocently up at Kallen, reading the Redhead's look despite being blind "I'd say someone that wasn't remotely unnerved by his presence fits the criteria rather well…"

"You're something else Nunnally." Kallen murmured, shaking her head at the blind angel's sense of humor, realizing it must be a genetic thing. The only difference being that while Nunnaly could pass it off as cute, Lelouch and Schniezel either inspired a sense of awe, or a desire to strangle them with their own ascots.

"We're here…" Lohmeyer revealed, coming to a halt before a large transport, which several Britannian soldiers were Guarding "Viceroy…"

"Very well…" Nunnaly sighed, directing her chair forward, accidentally running over Lohmeyer's toe, the governess letting out a sharp hiss, glaring at Kallen for the Redhead's snort of amusement, even as the Viceroy was loaded onto the transport.

"Really ought to be more careful." The Gurren's pilot chastised, not even bothering to hide the smirk adorning her features "Nunnaly's blind, you really shouldn't try tripping her up."

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Eleven." Lohmeyer snapped, glaring at the redhead coldly from behind her spectacles "you won't have the Royality's protection forever."

"I don't NEEd protection to deal with the likes of you." Kallen shot back, her stare defiant as she glared at the governess "Now are you gonna quit bitching and get on the plane? Or wait here for Zero to break the walls down around us? Personally I'm all for the second."

"ZERO will not be coming." Lohmeyer shot back confidently, a smug smirk adorning her features, raising a firearm at the redhead, even as the Soldiers drew their own "Even, by the devil's own luck, if he Did maange to slip past Prime Minister Schniezel's defences, YOU won't be here to greet him."

Kallen grimaced, recognizing the look in Lohmeyers eyes, as she'd seen it a fair few times on the battlefield. It was the eyes of someone that'd do anything to get ahead, the eyes of one who'd shove a comrade into a minefield simply to find where it was safe to cross.

"I would have enjoyed watching you squirm a little more…" Lohmeyer muttered, her tone laced with a hint of dark amusement "However, unfortunately I have a flight to catch…" she lowered her weapon and turned on her heel "rest assured however, that Sir George and his men shall take GOOD care of you."

"You bitch!" Kallen swore, stepping forward only to be grabbed from behind by two Britannian guards, looking on in anger even as Lohmeyer made her way into the escape craft, the governess' smug smile causing the redhead's hackles to rise "When I get my hands on you-!"

"You will not." Lohmeyer assured her, her tone as mocking as the curtsy she offered the restrained redhead "Farwell, LADY Kallen Kouzuki-!"

Lohmeyer froze, her mocking retort cutting off, Kallen's eyes going wide as the Gonverness jerked back, before falling facefirst off the gangplank leading up to the shuttle. "What the-?" Kallen wondered, the redhead and her escort looking on in confusion, only to blink as the two guards restraining her jerked in tandem, their grip on her arms releasing as they fell to the ground, Kunai lodged firmly between their eyes.

"You're looking well." A voice noted, the redhead turning to see a familiar face smiling down at her from behind "It's been a while, Kallen-dono."

"Sayoko-san!" Kallen exclaimed, her eyes going wide with joy at the sight of Nunnally's former maid, who it turned out was not only an adept caretaker, but heir to one of the most prestiguous ninja clans under the Kyoto houses "Nunnally-!"

"I know…" Sayoko assured her, smiling as several men in stolen special forces uniforms stepped out of the shadows, surrounding the Viceroy's transport "Commander Todoh sent us in to liberate you both…it was all he could do to keep Zero-sama from coming himself."

"Zero?" a voice called out, the group turning to see Nunnally coming down the gangplank, escorted by two gun-toting Black Knights in disguise, a startled expression on her features "My brother is here?"

"I'm afraid not, Nunnally-Sama." Sayoko countered, the blind angel's features showing surprise at the voice she hadn't heard for over a year "Regretfully, he has prior engagements, however, he does send his regards."

"Sayoko-san!" Nunnaly exclaimed, her features lined with Delight as she moved her chair closer to her former maid, who knelt to meet her, the two embracing like old friends, the Viceroy's blind eyes tearing up with delight "I missed you!"

"And I you, Nunnaly-sama." Sayoko assured the girl, her tone low and gentle as she stroked the girl's brown locks, before turning to look at Kallen "Kallen-san, we brought you a little gift, courtesy of Rakshata-san…" she nodded to one of her soldiers, who stepped forward with a briefcase, opening it to reveal a familiar red jumpsuit "It should fit, despite your…weight gain."

Kallen flushed, grumbling to herself as she grabbed a bandanna from within the case, fixing it around her head with a scowl. "I also have a message to you from Zero-sama." Sayoko revealed, still hugging a trembling Nunnaly, who paused at the mention of her brother's title "Sorry for taking so long."

"Hmph, idiot…" Kallen muttered, a small smile forming on her face as she tightened her bandanna with a last tug "Doesn't he know not to keep a lady waiting?"

"Big Brother always keeps his promises." Nunnaly pointed out, the blind Angel smiling at the redhead as she spoke "It might take a while, but he always keeps them in the end."

"There is that…" Kallen mused, eyeing the blind angel with a small smile, recalling their conversations during her captivity.

"Forgive me, Nunnaly-sama," Sayoko itnerrupted, stepping back with a small sigh "But Kallen-san and I need to go somewhere shortly…" she smiled reassuringly and pressed a finger to the girl's lips "Rest assured, I shall return shortly, in the meantime, these men shall protect you."

Nunnally looked as if she were going to protest, but the sound of gunfire outside decided for her, her features settling into a concerned, albeit determined frown "Come back safe." She ordered, her features turned towards the sound of Sayoko's voice "BOTH of you."

"Always…" Sayoko vowed, placing a paper crane in the girl's hands, before getting to her feet and nodding towards Kallen "This way please."

* * *

_Avalon..._

"All GEFUJIN Disturbers in Ikebukuro and Sugamo have been destroyed." One of the technicaians aboard Schniezel's Avalon declared.

"Now we can reinforce our lines with 5th Generation Knightmares and older." Kanon noted, Schniezel's aide de camp standing alongside the Prime Minister as they watched the city come back to life "We're also bringing the Governement Bureau's defense systems back online."

"The Momentum has shifted in our favour." Schniezel noted, nodding his head approvingly as the Tokyo settlement lit up once more, the Bureau's crest lit up for all to see, even as the previously crippled Sutherlands and Gloucesters roused and began to open fire on the Black Knights."

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement..._

"What the hell!" Tamaki exclaimed, the redhead looking around in concern as the battle raged all around him "Ohgi, are you sure this is where Zero's fighting? I can't see him anywhwhere!"

"MOVE!" a voice roared, the redhead looking up just in time to see the Tekkaman ram into him, shoving him out of the path of the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon fire.

"Zero!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking up at the Tekkaman in wonderment as he righted himself "You saved me!"

"I'm fine!" Zero assured the redhead, his thrusters firing as he blasted back into the skies towards the Mordred "Leave this to me and go back up Todoh!"

"Don't underestimate me…" Anya murmured, firing her Knightmare's main guns once more, the Tekkaman swerving to avoid the concentrated beam of death, only to curse as she drove him back with missile fire "Just a little more…and then…"

She jerked, her eyes widening as her brain jolted, as if struck by lightning, images and voices tearing through her like a current, causing her to lose control of the Mordred, the Heavy Assault Knightmare falling out of the sky, narrowly avoiding being vivisected by the Tekkaman's lancer.

"What the hell?" Zero wondered, looking on in suspicion as the purple Knightmare fell lifelessly to the ground "Don't tell me it ran out of juice?" he wondered, only to curse as several cables lashed out, the Tekkaman noticing too late the quartet of vincents that had surrpunded him, their harkens lashing out to wrap around his wrists and ankles, pulling them apart and holding him in place "DAMN!"

"Zero…" a voice called out, the Tekkaman looking up to see the Percival descending from on high, the Knight of Ten's mocking voice emerging over the speakers "Just give it up, your Black Rebellion is doomed to fail, just as it did last time."

"You again…" Zero growled, the Tekkaman glaring at the Vampire of Britannia, even as he struggled to pull himself free from his restraints, the Vincents upping the output of their thrusters to keep them in place.

"I haven't forgotten the last time we crossed swords…" Luciano pointed out, his tone mocking, as if he HADN'T been the one to get his ass handed to him "I never got to ask you something that time, it's something I ask everyone I meet."

"Like what? Directions to the nearest loony bin?" Zero shot back, his tone mocking, even as he flexed his miuscles, the cords holding him in place straining under the effort.

"Tell me, Zero…" Luciano demanded, the Percival's Blaze Luminous lance activating as he eyed the prone Tekkaman "What do people value most?" he sneered at his foe "The answer?" he lashed out with the spear at Zero's face "Their LIVES of course!"

* * *

Government bureau...

"It looks…different…" Kallen murmured, pulling on her flight suit even as she stared up at what had once been her Gurren. There were still aspects of the red Knightmare there, but it looked like someone had given it an overhaul.

"Are the basic systems the same?" she asked, clambering into the cockpit and inserting the start plug, watching with a grimace as the japanese flag was replaced with the Britannian crest. 'Rakshata's gonna be pissed…' the redhead muttered, wincing as she imagined the indian scientist's reaction to Earl Asplund's tinkering with her 'baby'.

"We're still trying to determine Zero-sama's current position." Sayoko called out, the ninja-maid's fingers blurring over a keypad as she brought the Gurren's systems online "Shall I upload the IFF data?"

"Yes, please." Kallen nodded, the redheaded Ace activating the Gurren's landrollers, the cockpit hatch shutting over her even as the Gurren's head rose, as if the Knightmare was waking from it's slumber "Confirm Activation!"

"Activation confirmed!" Sayoko declared "You're good to go, once the Gurren has launched, we shall return to our mission."

"Take care of Nunnally for me." Kallen asked, the redhead nodding her head towards the Ninja, before setting her face in a frown "I'll help Zero! Gurren SEITEN Eight Elements LAUNCHING!"

The Gurren moved, pink wings, simillar to those of the Lancelot Conquista, emerging from the frame's back as it accelerated, the land-rollers leaving the ground as the Radiant Wave Surger reached out, the wall before it crumbling, the Red Knightmare smashing through the Britannian crest on the outer wall, taking to the air like a crimson demon from hell.

* * *

_Outside the Government Bureau..._

"Was that…Kouzuki?" Chibawondered, the female sword looking on in amazement as a crimson and pink blur tore through the battlefield like a firelfy from hell "That unit…!"

"Whatever it is, it's tearing the Britannian's a new one!" Shougo exclaimed, looking on in wonderment as he tried, and failed, to track the red Knightmare's trajectory "It's movements…it almost looks…"

"Like Zero's…"Chibarealized, the female sword looking on grimly as she eyed the seemingly random comet trails as they criss-crossed through the Night sky, in a startlingly realistic mimicry of Zero's Crash Intrude.

* * *

_With Zero..._

Zero roared, the Tekkaman's left arm flexing beneath his armour, grabbing the cable of the Vincent holding him in place and YANKING on it, the startled pilot letting out a feminine cry of alarm, that was cut off as her Knightmare was pulled into the path of the Knight of Ten's assault.

"You're pretty good…" Luciano applauded, his tone mocking as he pulled back, tossing the perforated Knightmare to the side as if it were garbage, "Too bad for you, you only get lucky once!"

"LET ZERO GO!" a voice yelled, the Knight of Ten whipping round just in time to avoid being shot from below by several Gekka with missile launchers "Or you'll have to answer to ME, Tamaki Shinichiro! His best Friend!"

"Pest!" Luciano roared, launching a missile of his own at the redhead, sneering as it hit dead on, forcing Tamaki to eject "Good grief, if that's the sort of person you consider your best man, then it's a wonder you've survived this long."

Zero scowled, glaring at the Knight of Ten, only to smirk, his eyes narrowing in dark amusement as he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Luciano demanded, the Knight of Ten eyeing his prey with a look of suspicion, which slowly gave way to derisive mockery "Don't tell me you've lost what little sanity you had left."

"I wouldn't think someone like YOU would be in any place to question ANYONE'S sanity." Zero shot back, his glowing purple eyes "I'm simply so stunned by how patheticly ill informed you people are it's not even funny."

"Ill informed you say?" Luciano repeated, eyes narrowing as he gestured for his valkyries to tighten their grip on the Tekkaman, the remaining trio doing just that, not wishing to share the same fate as their comrade "How so?"

"One, a life without pride is nothing worth treasuring." Zero shot out, glaring up at the Percival coldly, only for his purple eyes to shift into a bemused smirk "Second: While Tamaki is, indeed, a good friend, he's by no means my BEST man…"

Luciano frowned, wondering what the Tekkaman was getting at, only to growl, backing away from the Tekkaman just as a strange pink glow filled the air, flitting about like a will-o-the-wisp, the Valkyrie's crying out in confused alarm as their Kngihtmares exploded almost simultaneously, their escape pods flying off into the night, Zero's limbs tearing free of their restraints, even as a large Crimson figure appeared before him.

"That's far enough, Vampire of Britannia!" a voice delcared, energy wings opening wide, a ring of crimson emanating from the Knightmare like a ripple effect as it hovered between the Percival and the Tekkaman "Zero, your elite Guard, Kallen Kouzuki, is back on the battleline!"

* * *

Kyugan: And now you see the reason for the title

C.C: fitting.

Kyugan: Isn't it? Seriously, the Black Knights pull off the whole 'evil' theme just so well, considering they're the good guys.

Suzaku: They're terrorists!

Kyugan: Correction, they're an officially sanctioned, recognized private armed force, under the United nations, which represents every country that doesn't bend over backward to kiss Britannia's bunghole.

C.C: Whereas the knights of the Round are a group of narcesistic bastards that would stab their own mothers if it meant serving their empire.

Gino: Don't compare me to Bradley.

Rest of the round (except Luciano): Same.

Kyugan: On a more positive note, the rest of the round are getting a bit more screen time later.

Nonnette: Glad to hear it, seriously i had ONE scene in the entire show!

Kyugan: Well you were so full of win even Cornelia was scared of you, so they were afraid of not being able to do you justice.

Lelouch: *offscreen* ALL YOUR VILLAGES ARE BELONG TO ME!

C.C: Is that the Giant Spider Queen Boss?

Kyugan: Yeah, he somehow tamed it and is using it to carry the tower Heart wherever he goes.

C.C: I see...but how'd he get the mistresses to look like Kallen, Milly and Euphie?

Suzaku: WHAT?

Kyugan: I have no idea (spoilers no!) but it probably has no relevance on anything...


	42. Chapter 42

Kyugan: For all those wondering what the HFIL was taking so long: Thesis Proposal.

C.C: Wow, so you ARE mortal.

Kyugan: Never claimed otherwise. Now Where's Lelouch?

Lelouch: *Offscreen* I WILL F-!CK YOUR HAPPINESS!

C.C: Guitar Hero, DMC version.

Kyugan: Is that...Krauser?

C.C: White Makeup, keeps screaming 'R-!-PE' every ten seconds, humping the stage...yep.

Kyugan: Wow, didn't know HE was a downloadable character.

C.C He isn't.

Kyugan

* * *

41. FLEIJA.

"You thieves!" Lloyd exclaimed, the Earl of Pudding looking for all the world like a spoiled child whose favourite toy had been stolen as he watched the Gurren SEITEN face off with the Percival "That's mine! All Mine!"

"Oh, not quite." Cecile countered, the bluenette turning to look at her foppish employer with a smile that told him she wasn't in the mood for his infantile whining "I did SOME of the upgrades, REMEMBER?"

"Oh! Right…" Lloyd stammered, realizing he was treading in dangerous waters once again, a bad habit he had when it came to giving credit where it was due "Its actually a collaboration…" he ammended, only to shake himself "What am I talking about!" he exclaimed once again, gripping the monitor before him in alarm "With a capable devicer, even at 60% output, that Unit can cut the other Knightmares to RIBBONS!"

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"That's the Earl of Pudding's work!" Rakshata exclaimed, her anger at seeing the work on her Gurren so great she'd actually gotten off her sofa "AND Cecile's energy wings!" she added, her pipe clenched between her fists "How DARE they! Altering my Gurren without my permission-!"

"Still…" Ohgi cut in, the co-commander of the Black Knights tentatively trying to calm the woman down before she did something regretable, and no doubt painful "Now that we've got Kallen back in the combat zone…"

"It'll even up the battle." Todoh finsihed, the Co-commander smirking over the intercom as he piloted his zangetsu against the enemy forces.

* * *

_With Zero..._

"Took your sweet time..." Zero opined, the Tekkaman's tone bemused, belying his irritated words, shaking off the remaining tethers even as he eyed the Gurren's latest modifications "Love the new look."

"A girl has to look her best." Kallen shot back, smirking at the Tekkaman, trying to waylay the butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his voice, the fact that he was almost within arms reach. 'Should I tell him…?' she wondered, one hand instinctively going to her stomach, wondering if the protective padding of her flight suit would be enough protection 'How will he react…'

Her thoughts shifted abruptly back to the task at hand as she was forced to dodge a barrage of missiles from Luciano's shield. "It would appear that you've stepped outside the protection of the Roylalty." the Knight of the Round sneered, keeping the assault up even as she weaved through his own forces "That means you're open game now!"

"Talk to the hand!" Kallen shot back, the redhead firing her right hand at the Percival like a Harken, clawing through a Gareth, even as Bradley used another one to cover his escape.

"Ah-ah-ah!" the Vampire of Britannia mocked, shielding himself with another Kngihtmare, leaping clear of the blast zone, even as the Gurren recalled it's claw, a swarthe of Britannian Knightmares erupting into flames. "ELEVEN!" he called out, the deaths of so many comrades meaning little to him "Do you know the prime truth of the battlefield?"

Kallen scowled, bringing her claw up to prepare for any of the Vampires tricks, even as she wondered what the hell he was talking about. "Kill a man OFF the field, and you're a criminal." Luciano revealed, sneering at the pilot of the Gurren mockingly "But kill him ON it and you're a 'Big Hero'!"

"So…" Kallen muttered, the redhead sounding most unimpressed as she eyed the Percival's pilot with a deadpan expression "the vampire of Britannia wants to be a hero now, is that it?"

"Certainly takes all meaning out of the word doesn't it." Zero agreed, the Tekkaman appearing alongside the Gurren, his arms crossed, one purple eye lighting up as he glared coldly at the psychotic Knight of Ten.

"Not at all," Luciano scoffed, his tone mocking, laced with madness "War OFFICIALLY allows me to take what people value most: THEIR LIVES!"

"Scum…" Zero snarled, his purple eyes lighting up with anger as he held his Lancer behind him in a ready stand "And you have the nerve to call yourself a Knight?"

"Zero!" Kallen called out, holding out the Gurren's claw to halt the Tekkaman, the redhead's own eyes narrowed in distaste "This one's MINE!"

So saying, she raised her Claw, but rather than unleasing the Radiant Wave like before, manipulated it so that it condensed into a glowing red discus, which she hurled at the Percival. "Child's play!" Luciano sneered, bringing his shield up to meet the discus, only to discard it before it could explode, even as he lashed out with his lance "And now-!"

"Now what?" Kallen countered, raising the Jute that had been included with the Gurren's upgrades to defend against the attack, the Blaze Luminous Lance skidding off the weapon's surface "That's not going to work!"

"Ah! But now I'v got you in close range!" Luciano sneered, the spike adorning the Percival's head launcing itself at the Gurren, only for Kallen to raise the Jute once more, deflecting the harken and seizing it in her grasp "WHAT?" Luciano exclaimed looking on in shocked disbelief as the Gurren's claw came up to grab the Percival by the head.

"Newsflash genius." Kallen muttered, glaring at the Knight of Ten even as she savagely ripped the Percival's left arm off "The Gurren EXCELLS at close range combat!" she scowled at the man, "And for your own information…my OWN life isn't the one I value most!"

Luciano didn't even have time to scream before a wall of red washed over him, and everything went white.

* * *

_As the dust settles..._

"Nice…" Zero applauded, the Tekkaman looking on, his glowing purple stare impressed as the Gurren straightened up, the remains of the Percival and it's pilot scattering on the wind "Good to see you haven't lost your touch."

"Like riding a bicycle." Kallen chuckled, smirking to herself as she turned to look at the Tekkaman, the butterflies in her stomach returning as the adrenaline rush from the battle faded away "Zero…"

"Did they hurt you, Kallen?" he asked, his voice laced with such concern that Kallen felt her eyes widen, noticing that his normally intimidating glowing eyes seemed, softer, yet no less intense, than normal "Were you hurt?"

"N-No." Kallen assured him, touched, and at the same time amazed, at the concern the armoured warrior was showing. The old Lelouch wasn't nearly so emotive, save when it came to Nunnally and his small circle of friends, which she dimly recalled included herself "They treated me rather well actually…Nunnally and I spent almost everyday talking to one another."

"Nunnally…" the Tekkaman repeated, his tone going distant, even as he continued to eye the Gurren before him "Is she…well?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"She is." Kallen revealed, fighting down the ridculous sense of jealousy that the Tekkaman would care for the blind girl, she was his SISTER, even if he didn't remember her "She misses you…"

Zero said nothing, the Tekkaman hovering silently in the air, his eyes narrowed with some unreadable emotion, though his grip on his Lancer never changed "What exactly did you mean back there…" he spoke at last, startling the redhead "About treasuring another's life above your own?"

'I need to tell him…' Kallen muttered, the redhead looking at the Tekkaman uncertainly, torn between the NEED to let him know about his, THEIR child, whilst terrified of his reaction 'He needs…deserves to know-!'

"I thought I told you, Kallen." Zero continued, his tone disapproving, though at the same time caring and filled with understanding "I don't want people dieing for me. Treasure your own life, it's the most valuable thing you have."

"Zero!" a voice exclaimed, cutting off Kallen's reply "Word just in from Kaguya-sama! We just detected another fleet approaching from the rear!"

"What about it?" Zero demanded, turning his head towards this new enemy with a scowl, wondering how the hell they'd slipped past them.

"Zero, it's me!" Ohgi's voice called out, the Co-Commander of the Black Knights sounding higly alarmed "It seems to be the Britannian Emperor's Flagship!"

"So…" Zero growled, his tone dangerous as he narrowed his eyes at the horizon "The coward finally shows himself, does he?"

"Zero." Todoh called in, the Commander's tone grim "We're appraching Schniezel's Avalon, Kouzuki's return allowed us to break through the encirlclement, but we can fall back if need be!"

"No need for that Todoh." Zero countered, his tone firm but reassuring as he turned his head towards the Government Bureau "Kallen and the Gurren are all the back-up I need."

"Zero?" Kallen exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock at the amount of faith the Tekkaman was putting in her.

"Kallen." Zero spoke up, turning towards her with a nod "I need you to get back to the bureau, get Nunnaly and the others out of there and then meet up with Todoh."

"What about you?" Kallen demanded, the Gurren's pilot turning her frame to face the Tekkaman, eyes wide with concern as she noticed the look in the Tekkaman's glowing eyes.

"I've got a score to settle with Emperor Charles…" Zero vowed, one of his eye flashing a murderous crimson as he turned towards the coast "This war ends NOW."

"I WONT LET YOU!" a voice yelled, the duo looking up in time to see the Lancelot Conquista barrelling towards them, it's Hadron Cannon firing right at the Tekkaman.

"Zero!" Kallen exclaimed, the two of them seperating just in time to avoid the blast, the redhead rounding on the Lancelot with a snarl "Why you-!"

"Kallen," Suzaku called out, readying another shot with his Hadron Blaster at Zero, who was positioned just behind the Gurren "STAND ASIDE!"

"FORGET IT SUZAKU!" the redhead swore, moving directly in front of the blast, blocking it with her Radiant wave surger, which unlike last time, completely dissolved the blast, much to Suzaku's dismay.

"Good work Kallen." Zero thanked the redhead, eyeing the Lancelot with a look of contempt, before turning around in mid-air "Keep him busy, while I go pay old charlie a visit-!"

"Sorry Nicky!" a voice yelled, th eTekkaman looking up just in time to avoid being clieaved in two by the Tristan's spear "Audiances with his majesty are by invitation only!"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he wont mind making an exception for ME." Zero shot back snidely, the two of them clashing in mid-air, lancer clashing with maser spear in a shower of sparks "Hell, he pretty much ORDERED me to come after him!"

"Yeah, the Emperor does have a flair for the dramatic." Gino admitted, smirking all the while as he crossed swords with th eTekkaman "Must run in the familly I guess."

Zero snarled, seperating from the battle, his thrusters roaring as he came down on the Tristan from on high, only for Gino to sidestep out of the way, though not in time to prevent one of his horns from being sheared off.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the Knight of Three swore, looking highly annoyed "Do you know how long it takes to get those replaced?"

* * *

_Ikaruga, Cornelia's cell..._

While all this was going on, Cornelia li Britannia remained secluded in her room, her arm suspended in the air to prevent esscape, though admittedly, not in a way that would cause permanent muscular damage.

Ever since she'd been captured, though it was hard to say that, seeing as Jeremiah had gone to great lengths to ensure she wasn't mistreated, and she HAD marched onboard of her own free will, the elder li Britannia had been trying to get her head around the latest chain of events. For starters, Zero, or rather Lelouch, was not as guilty as she'd thought him to be, or at least, wasn't guilty of using his Geass on Euphie deliberately.

'Just another thing to lay on that monster's grave…' she muttered, scowling at the memory of V.V, with his unnatural youth that belied the sould gaving out through his eyes. The thing, she refused to accept he'd been Human, let alone a member of her familly, had used Lelouch as a patsy, used his own power against him, and Euphie had been the one to pay the price.

And then there was that…STRANGE transformation. Cornelia had no idea what it was, but from what little she'd gathered from Bartley, prior to their being seperated, it had something to do with Zero's Requiem, the meteor that had apparetly crashed into Lelouch a year ago.

'Could it be some sort of experiment?' she wondered, eyes narrowing in suspicion 'Some sort of experimental treatment that they harvested from the remains?'

She flinched at that, the idea of Lelouch's corpse being in V.V's hand strangely unsettling for some reason. As much as she'd wanted to strangle Lelouch when she'd seen him again, there was a part of her that had wanted to embrace him, to check him over for wounds, to grab him by the shoulders and demand what the hell he'd been thinking.

And then she'd met him, and had been hard pressed to see anything of her little brother in the young man before her. Lelouch had been tall true, but thin, almost effemanitely so, the man that stood before her had the build of someone that had endured military service.

'And then there was the eyes…' she murmured, shivering slightly as she recalled looking into Lelouch's lavender stare, only to see no form of recognition 'He really doesn't remember me…remember ANYTHING…'

She shook herself, a frown adorning her features as she coaught the sounds of battle echoing outside the ship. Whatever the hell had happened to Lelouch, that wasn't her priority now, what WAS important was escaping from the ship before the Black Knights tried to use her as a hostage. Not that they'd get anything, but it was the PRINCIPLE of the matter.

Flexing her supposedly immobile arm, the elder li Britannia activated the hidden blade within, using it to deflty free herself, before reaching inside and extracting several hidden explosives. 'Just you wait, Lelouch…' she muttered, steeping back as the charges detonated,t aking the door out of the picture 'We're not finished yet…'

He may have killed the TRUE perpetrator behind Euphie's death, but that still didn't exonerate Lelouch in Cornelia's eyes. She still had many questions for Marianne's son, and she'd get them come Hell or High water.

* * *

_Back to the Battle..._

Suzaku swore, firing the Lancelot Conquista's Hadron Blaster at the Gurren again and again, only for the modefied Crimson Knightmare to nullify the blast with it's Radiant Wave Surger without slowing down a bit. "Dammit!" the Knight of Seven swore, gritting his teeth as he watched his rival bear down on him like a crimson devil "I need to bring this battle into close range-!"

"SUZAKU!" Nina cired out over the speakers, the bespectacled former xenophobe's voice strained, laced with desperation and a hint of madness as she watched the Black Knights tear Schniezel's forces apart in the wake of the Gurren's revival "Kallen's not the one you need to fight!" she snapped, glaring at the Knightmare of the girl that had pretended to be her friend for so long "It's Zero!"

"Never mind her!" Lloyd exclaimed, the Earl of Pudding speaking over the hysterical girl's orders, his voice laced with concern "Get out of there Suzaku!"

"You can't beat that Gurren!" Cecile added, ignoring the look of heated anger that was sent their way by Nina, only to curse as Suzaku continued to fight his way towards Zero's position "SELF-CENTERED BRAT!"

Suzaku grimaced, trying to block out the unnecessary voices as he aimed the Hadron Blaster at the Gurren once more, figuring at the very least he could make an opening when it blocked, only for Kallen to dash that feldgling hope before it could get off the ground, the Gurren launching one of it's Radiant Wave Discs at the Blaster, carving the weapon from barrel to stock, Suzaku gaping in alarm as the force of the blow tore the weapon from the Lancelot's shoulder brace, the blaster detonating in mid-air.

"It's too great…" he breathed, his emerald eyes wide with disbelief at the sheer difference in strength, speed and maneuverability of this new Gurren, compared to the Flight Eneabled Version he'd fought prior to it's capture in the Chinese Federation "The difference in unit performance-!"

As if sensing his hesitation, the Gurren continued it's assault, it's detachable claw weaving towards him like a serpent. Suzaku tried to block the oncoming attack with one of his shields, only for it to shatter under the force of the blow, the Gurren ripping the Lancelot's left arm off at the shoulder, crushing it in a fiery explosion as the Knight of Seven backed away fearfully.

"FIRE IT SUZAKU!" Nina demanded, her voice laced with desperation, even as her features taughtened with the light of insanity "USE THE FLEIJA!"

"NO NINA!" Suzaku persisted, the Knight of Seven stubbornly refusing to be tempted by the power that was strapped so perilously to his back "It's TRUE power is in the threat! If we use it…!"

He didn't even WANT to think about it. He hadn't seen the amount of devestation the prototype had caused, but he had little doubt Nina had upped the damage potential in the one she'd fitted the Lancelot with since then. The sheer fact that Lloyd, who was normally the first to cheer when presented with a new 'toy' as he put it, actually baulked at the idea of such sheer destructive power being attached to the Lancelot clinched it for the Knight of Seven: the FLEIJA was not even a weapon of Last Resort, it was a Weapon that one should NEVER have to resort to, and he'd prove it by bringing Zero down with his own power.

Or he would, if he could just get past the blazing dervish of death that was the reborn Gurren SEITEN Eight Elements. The Lancelot's foil, completely revamped thanks to Lloyd and Cecile's desire to see how far they could improve on Rakshata's base design, now flying rings around the Earl of Pudding's brainchild, the Lancelot practically stationary compared to it's agile opponent.

Refusing to give in, Suzaku slashed down with his Maser sword, only for Kallen to block with the Gurren's Jute. The Knight of Seven attempted to follow up with his trademark spin-kick, but the Gurren simbly blocked the blow with it's blade, slicing off the Lancelot's left leg at the knee.

"I can't win…" Suzaku stammered, his eyes widening in disbelief as he nontheless struggled to fend off the ferocious assault from the Gurren, who seemed hell bent on ripping him apart, it's bladed coming up to slash the Knightmare from wrist to helm, leaving golden tears in it's wake as his sword was knocked from his hands.

"Goodbye…" Kallen uttered, the redhead's voice laced with resolve as she raised her silver claw into the air, the Radiant Wave Surger roaring to life "Suzaku!"

"UNLEASH THE FLEIJA!" Nina yelled, practically pleading with the Knight of Seven over the radio by this point "YOU CAN STILL SAVE YOURSELF!"

'But…If I do that-!' Suzaku began, his eyes wide, torn between the need to defend himself, and the desire to stop Zero, even as time seemed to slow around him 'Even if it costs me my Life-!'

He trailed off, his eyes turning downcast, even as the arm of the Lancelot lowered 'That's right…' he muttered, staring into the oncoming attack 'this is redemption…I have to accept it…' he closed his eyes tiredly 'This is where I'm going to…'

**_"LIVE!"_**

Suzaku Jerked, his eyes snapping open, a crimson corona surrounding their emerald center as he gripped his controls tightly. "I…" he uttered, his figners tensing on the controls, even as he stared off into the distance, as if in a dream "I…must…live…!"

With a speed that belied reason, and certainly belied the state of his craft, the Knight of Seven dodged the Gurren's assault, the Lancelot's one remaining arm drawing the holstered launcher for the weapon he'd been prepared to die before using, now seeing it as the only thing that could prevent him FROM dieing, not even hesitating as he pulled the firing stud.

At that very moment, just as the warning alarm tore through the Britannian command center, drowning out Lloyd and Cecile's cries of dismay, and Nina's cheers of deranged jubilation, Schneizel su Britannia smiled.

* * *

Kyugan: And we'll leave off right there.

C.C: Monster.

Suzaku: Did you HAVE to make it look that bad? I didn't get beat THAT badly.

Everyone: Yes you did.

Anya: Kallen owned your ass like a prison pimp.

Kyugan: That's...a disturbing image...


	43. Chapter 43

Kyugan: This chapter is dedicated in honor of my good buddy Sketchfan's mother, who's turning 'insert Zanpakuto static noise' today.

C.C: Bit early isn't it?

Kyugan: I know, and as a result, it'll be longer before the next chapter is out.

C.C Equivalent exchange.

Lelouch: *Offscreen* THIS TOWER IS MY B-!-TCH!

Kyugan: I wonder if he does birthdays?

C.C: Don't

* * *

42. Sacrifice.

"Is that…the FLEIJA?" Bart wondered, the sole remaining Glaston Knight looking up in a micture of awe and horror as the glowing purple light filled the Tokyo Night sky.

It was beautiful, as if a miniature nebula had suddenly appeared before them, but it was a dangerous kind of beauty, the kind that only highlighted the sheer, gut-clenching terror that lay within it.

"Fall back…" he croaked, his voice decidedly dry, "ALL UNITS FALL BACK!" he roared, not even bothering to see how many people were following him as he pushed his Gareth as hard as it could, diverting all power to the thrusters so as to get as far away from ground Zero as he could before the shit hit the fan.

And considering the sheer destructive power that was hanging over his head, it wasn't likely he was going to stop until he was back in the homeland.

* * *

_As Britannian Forces 'Run Away!'..._

Kallen blinked, the Pilot of the Gurren looking on in confusion as she righted herself, bringing the modified Knightmare round to face the Lancelot Conquista, or what remained of it at any rate.

Not ten seconds ago, she'd been about to land a killing blow on the Knight of Seven, her rival and foil, who'd betrayed Zero's trust, not to mention his own people, just to cover his tracks, in some self-righteous bid to make amends for his sins.

He hadn't even been putting up much of a fight, or perhaps that was simply the fact that the new and improved Gurren outstripped his Lancelot by such a wide margin it wasn't even funny, the Crimson Knightmare wasn't even running at full power, and it had mopped the floor with one of the most powerful Knightmares in the Britannian Armed Forces.

The next she knew, Suzaku had somehow managed to dodge her attack, at POINT BLANK RANGE no less, putting enough distance between the Gurren and the damaged Lancelot for him to draw a weapon from behind the frame's back, some sort of modified railgun by the look of things, which fired what appeared to be a missile.

"Is that the best you've got?" she demanded, dodging the projectile with laughable ease, even standard ballistics were faster than that, idly wondering if the Knight of the Round had finally lost it, only to blink as she realized that the enemy chatter was getting distinctly hysterical, the sole remaining Glaston Knight ordering all units to retreat.

"What the hell?" Zero wondered, the Tekkaman appearing at her side, looking on in confusion as the Tristan, now missing an arm and leg, hauled what was left of the Lancelot away from them, despite Suzaku's protests "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"I don't know…" Kallen muttered, the redhead eyeing the scene before her in confusion, watching the Britannian signatures make for the hills "Did…did we win?"

"I doubt it…" Zero muttered, the Tekkaman's eyes narrowing dangerously as he eyed the sky above them "What the HELL is that?"

"What?" Kallen wondered, following his gaze, only to gape at the sight of the beautiful purple light that was shining overhead "A…star?"

"That's no star…" Zero muttered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he glared at the sphere of light "It wasn't there before…It's no meteor either, it's just…sitting there."

"Wait a minute…" Kallen muttered, her eyes widening in recollection "Suzaku said he was carrying some sort of warhead…" he features paled in realization "don't tell me-!"

"KOUZUKI! ZERO!" Todoh yelled, the General's features taught, lined with suspicion as he appeared on her screen "The enemy is retreating, what's going on up there?"

"Pull back!" Kallen called out, cutting of Zero's reply, her eyes wide with desperation, even as she espied the glowing purple light above the Government Burea grow larger by the second "It's some sort of Britannian weapon! And whatever it is, they aren't sticking around to see what happens!

"Understood!" Todoh barked, his features darkening "All forces are to get out of the combat zone NOW! MANABE, get the Ikaruga out of here!"

"There's no time!" Ohgi exclaimed, the Co-Commander's features lined with fear as he appeared on the screen "Our forces are scattered! There's no way to get everyone out in time!"

"What about Sayoko and Nunnally?" Zero demanded, the Tekkaman's tone alarmed as he tapped the side of his helmet, communicating with the Ikaruga "Has there been any word from them once Kallen rejoined the battle?"

"She's still inside the Government Bureau…" Ohgi whispered, his features paling as he realized that the building was directly under the warhead "Oh God…she'll never make it!"

"What do we do?" Kallen exclaimed, turning to Zero for confirmation, only to yelp in surprise as something barrelled past the Gurrenw ith the force of a missile, the redhead struggling to right the crimson Knightmare as the G-forces threatened to tear it out of the sky, finally managing to bring it under control, only to see Zero rocketing towards the light like a man possessed "ZERO! NO!"

"KOUZUKI!" Todoh barked, the Zangetsu grabbing the Gurren by the shoulder, forcing it to turn towards it "There's no time! MOVE IT!"

"But ZERO!" Kallen exclaimed, looking desperately at the General, only to see that Todoh was biting his lip so hard blood was trailing down the sides of his mouth.

"Zero can take care of himself…" the General muttered, looking for all the world as if he wanted to hurl himself into the fray "But we just got you back…I'm not letting you throw your life away."

Kallen blinked, looking the General in amazement, before nodding, allowing him to escort her out of the battle zone, looking over her shoulder as she went.

"Zero…"

* * *

_With Zero..._

Zero grimaced, pushing his thrusters to their maximum and beyond, the Tekkaman's eyes locked solely on the Government Bureau, heedless of the retreating Britannian forces.

When the Tekkaman had heard that Sayoko and her team were still in the building his heart, or whatever the hell passed for a heart in his current form, had stopped. The only reason for Sayoko to be in that building was Nunnaly, if she had yet to vacate the building, that meant that Nunnally was still inside the building. A building that at that moment, was right under a Britannian Weapon of Mass Destruction that even THEY feared enough to get the hell out of the way.

Instinct had taken over, his thrusters had fired of their own volition, and the Tekkaman made no move to stop them as he pointed himself at the Government Bureau, his armour straining under the force of the speed he was going at, a purple comet tearing through the Night sky towards his target, just as the FLEIJA began to expand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" he snarled, hurling his Lancer at the sphere of light, only to curse as the weapon was absorbed into it with apparently little effect "Alright then…" he swore, popping the hatches on his shoulder pads, violet light spewing out from the crystals within as he pumped every last ounce of power he had into them, the wall of light advancing towards him like the tide.

* * *

_Avalon... _

"He can't be serious!" Lloyd exclaimed, the Earl of Pudding slapping a hand over his eyes as he watched the Tekkaman assume his trademark firing stance "He's playing Chicken with the FLEIJA?"

"No!" Cecile countered, her eyes widening in understanding "He's trying to stop it from detonating! He's protecting the Settlement!"

"It's useless!" Nina exclaimed, the duo looking up to see the former xenophobe staring at the screen, a look of madness about her features as she watched the FLEIJA bear down on her hated enemy "There's nothing that can stand up to the FLEIJA! ZERO! AT LAST YOU DIE!"

"Nina…" Schniezel called out, his tone low and calm, but at the same time managing to inspire a distinct drop in temperature "You ARE aware that the Government Bureau is in the Blast center…" his eyes hardened "and that my little sister, Viceroy Nunnally, is still inside?"

"P-Prince Schniezel…" the girl stammered, her elation giving away to a look of confused terror, as she'd NEVER seen the 2nd prince with that look on his face, though apparently the rest of the Bridge crew weren't so fortunate "I…did not mean…"

"As such," Schniezel continued, cutting off the girl's stammered apologies "I would think you best pray there IS something that can stand up to the FLEIJA."

It was left unsaid, but blatantly obvious to everyone with half a brain cell in their heads, that the girl wasn't going to like what Schniezel would do to her if it turned out there WASN'T.

* * *

_Zero..._

Zero grimaced, his eyes narrowing with effort as he channelled as much power as he could gather into his shoulder pads, the purple energy almost as blinding as the light of the FLEIJA bearing down on him, a star facing off against a supernova.

"Vol…" he grit out, his teeth clenched beneath his mask as he arched his back, fists clenched so tightly that the talons had pierced through his armour to the flesh beneath "TEKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Power erupted from his shoulder cannons, the covers actually shattering from the impact, as a Voltekka of gargantuan size and output launched itself towards the light, the two forces colliding with a dazzling display, the shockwave almost knocking the Tekkaman out of the air.

* * *

_Avalon..._

"JESUS!" Lloyd swore, the Earl of Pudding grabbing out at the first thing he could to keep his footing as the shockwave hit, which unfortunately turned out to be Cecile, the blue haired technician letting out a yelp as she was dragged to the floor, landing on top of her foppish employer and friend.

"Prince Schniezel!" Kanon exclaimed, looking down at his lord in concern, even as he gripped the Prime Minister's throne for balance "We need to retreat!"

"Relax, Kanon." Schniezel ordered, the prince somehow managing to look completely unbothered by the blast, sitting in his chair with a curious expression on his face, watching the exchange of power unfold before him "We have the best seats in the house…let's not waste them."

* * *

Zero...

Zero cursed, the Tekkaman straining to keep up the output of power, feeling his armour creak and splinter with each passing second under the strain of main taining the beam of destruction he was levelling at the FLEIJA.

And still the light of death continued, slower now, but there was no doubting that whatever it was, it was still advancing, his Quantum Energy doing little more than slow its advance.

He staggered in mid-air, his thrusters faltering slightly as his concentration slipped, the wall of deadly light gaining an additional few metres in upset. 'NO!' he swore, his thrusters re-igniting, holding him in place once more, his eyes locked defiantly on the enemy, one of them flashing a murderous crimson as he continued to let the power flow from his blasters. 'I won't give in…' he vowed, images of Nunnaly's smiling, gentle features flashing before his eyes like a cinema reel 'not now…not ever…!'

Something slammed into his back, the Tekkaman jolting, looking over his shoulder to see a familiar golden Knightmare hovering just outside the battle zone, aiming what appeared to be a hadron blaster at him. "Lelouch vi Britannia." A familiar voice called out, Zero's eyes widening in recognition as the Knightmare aimed the blaster at him again "Sorry for this, but your time on the stage has come to an end."

"ROLO LAMPEROUGE!" Zero snarled, his temper snapping at the sight of Shirley's murderer, only to curse as he realized that was exactly what the little bastard wanted, whipping back around to see the wall of death descending towards him once again.

* * *

_Avalon..._

"Whose unit is that?" Kannon demanded, the aide de camp narrowing his eyes at the apparently unregisterred Vincent "What's it doing out there?"

"Isn't that one of our proto-types?" Lloyd wondered, eyeing the golden Knightmare analytically, even as Cecile blinked in confusion "I thought they were all decomissioned when we started mass prodicing the commander models?"

"Apparently not all of them made it to the recycling plant…" Schniezel muttered, his eyes narrowing, as he had a VERY good idea as to who had deployed this apparently rogue unit, not to mention the identity of its pilot.

'It would seem that Father and V.V's plans do indeed coincide…' he mused, his thoughts grim even as the golden Vincent high-tailed it out of the blastzone, refusing to answer hails from the flagship 'Did he send him in? Or is V.V carrying out his own agenda?'

"What's he doing?" Cecile exclaimed, drawing the Second Prince of the Empire out of his thoughts, Schniezel looking up in surprise to see Zero's form flying straight TOWARDS the FLEIJA's collapse sphere "Is he insane?"

"No…" Schniezel muttered, his tone so low he almost didn't hear himself say it "He's doing what any older sibling would…"

* * *

_Zero..._

Zero cursed, the Tekkaman's taloned hands held out as if to catch the sphere of light, a howl tearing from his throat as they made contact, sending raw, unfiltered agony through his body.

'No!' he snarled, clenching his teeth and pressing onwards, his thrusters roaring behind him as he strained, ignoring the hissing of melting metal as he continued to press against the sphere, the armour on his hands heating up one molecule at a time 'I won't surrender!'

He was dimly aware that someone was speaking to him, countless voices screaming, begging, PLEADING with him to get the hell out of there, that he'd done all he could, that there was nothing else he COULD do. He ignored them all, mentally cutting off his communications link, focusiing all his attention on the task at hand, even as he felt the wave of energy envelop him up to the wrists.

'I won't Die!' he swore, his teeth clenched as the light shone brighter all around him 'I cannot Die…!' he insisted, even as the light engulfed his arms and legs "I WILL NOT DIE-!' he raged, even as the armour on his torso was enveloped, his eyes widening as the armour surroinding his face was absorbed.

"NUNNALLY-!"

* * *

_Ikaruga..._

"What-?" Cornelia exclaimed, the Second princess looking up in confusion, tilting her head from side to side, trying to find the source of the voice she'd heard.

After breaking out of her 'cell', Gulford's lady had found her way to the deck of the Ikaruga, where she was attempting to sneak aboard an escape craft, only to pull up short when, for some reason, she heard a voice call out Nunnaly's name.

As it were, the Second princess soon found herself with a front row seat for the FLEIJA'S detonation, looking on in wonderment as the sphere of light shone light a sun for the briefest of seconds, only to suddenly collapse in on itself with a speed that was a stark contrast to the slow, lethargic light it had exhibited, the resulting shockwave from the displaced air almost causing her to fall off the side of the deck, only for her to right herself in the nick of time.

"What in the world?" she wondered, looking towards theTokyosettlement in alarm, wondering just what on earth was going on "Was that…Zero?"

It couldn't be, she deduced, Zero was nowhere in sight, for one she highly doubted he'd have let her run around unchecked, such carelessness wasn't something she could fault Lelouch for.

'Not that he rememebers…' she muttered, looking down at her feet with a hint of both anger and sadness 'Still…' she held a hand to her breast 'What is…this feeling…?'

* * *

_Black Knights..._

"Todoh!" Ohgi called out, the Co-Commander looking on desperately as he tried to get ahold of the General "Kallen! Tamaki! Can anyone out there hear me?"

"I read you, Ohgi." Todoh responded, the General's tone strained, the features that appeared on the monitor those of a man that had stared death in the face and seen it looking back at him "We're all here."

"What the HELL was that?" Tamaki swore, the redhead sticking his head into Asahina's screen, the bespectacled sword having picked him up along with his squad "Looked like that video I saw of a star collapsing on TV once!"

"You're not far off…" Ohgi muttered, the decription being surprisingly apt, as he'd seen that video himself, back when he was a teacher "What about Kallen?"

"I'm here…" the redhead called out, her image appearing on screen, Ohgi blinking as she looked back at him with concerned desperation "Ohgi, where's Zero?"

"I…don't know…" Ohgi offered, wincing as he saw Kallen's features shift "We lost contact when…WHATEVER the hell that was went off…"

"Don't tell me he was still in there?" Tamaki gaped, the redhead's eyes widening as he spoke the question on everyone's mind, Ohgi lowering his gaze with a flinch "Oh man! We gotta go back!"

"And do what?"Chibademanded, though she looked downcast even as she said it "You saw what that blast did…if there's anything left, all we'd be able to do is bury it…"

"He isn't DEAD!" Kallen retorted, startling the Female sword, and Tamaki too, the other redhead having beaten him to the punch "He can't be dead! ZERO!"

"KOUZUKI!" Todoh barked, cursing as the Gurren launched itself back towards the Tokyo Settlement, Lord Jeremiah hot on her heels in the Sutherland Sieg "Goddamit!"

* * *

_Avalon..._

"DAMAGE REPORT!" Kanon called out, the Aide de Camp trying to reign in the pandemonium that was breaking out through the ranks "Get communications back online! What's the status of theTokyo settlement?"

"What's the point of asking?" Lloyd replied snidely, the Earl of Pudding getting to his feet and dusting himself off, not even bothering to help Cecile as he eyed the aide de camp coldly "After a blast like that, I'd be surprised if there WAS a settlement left."

"Sir! We're getting a reading outside the battlefront!" a voice declared, turning to face the Prime Minister as he spoke "It seems all our forces, excluding those limited to land-based units, managed to escape the battlezone."

"Irrelevant." Schniezel countered, his tone uninterested as he foccused all his attention on the main screen, his features calm "The Government Bureau? Any response from inside the building?"

"There's…no response sir…" the communications officer stammered, his features those of a man who has realized that being the bearer of bad news was NOT someone he wanted to be right now "Either the interference is so bad our signal can't get through…or…"

"There's no-one there to receive the signal…" Lloyd finished with his usual lact of tact, turning his head to level a glare at Nina, who was suddenly looking very pale "Congratulations Nina." He offered, the sarcasm so sharp it could decapitate at a hundred paces "You finally did it."

"Sir! Visuals coming back online!" one of the officers declared, his eyes widening as he read the display coming off his instruments "Sir! We're detecting something in the blast zone!"

"On Screen." Schniezel ordered, in the tone of one who is NOT remotely surprised, but is willing to go along with the show for the benefit of others, looking on with neutral features as the main screen jumped, displaying static, before snapping into focus.

"The…Government Bureau…" Cecile breathed, her eyes widening in alarm as she clapped her hands over her mouth "It's…still there!"

Which wasn't entirely true, a good portion of the upper building was gone, dissolved and destroyed by the FLEIJA's sphere collapse, reduced to its composite atoms, along with everything inside, and then compressed and scattered on the wind.

However, the lower levels of the building, and as such, the underground civillian shelters and recovery zones, had survived the blast intact.

"We're getting a signal from inside the Bureau…" an officer declared, turning to look at Schniezel as he spoke "Its Viceroy Nunnaly's!"

"Well, now… Lloyd whistled, looking impressed, in that unsettled way one does after someone manages to shoot the apple off their head "It would seem that Zero pulled off one last miracle…" he eyed Nina out the ncorner of his eye "Guess you owe him one, Nina."

"He got what he deserved." Nina spat coldly, glaring at the Earl of pudding, even as she eyed the screen before her in relief. She had no delusions as to her expendability had anything happened to Nunnally, and after the look Schniezel had levelled at her, she was glad that no harm had befallen the Viceroy.

"Sir! The Black Knights are returning to the battle-zone!" an officer declared, displaying the Gurren SEITEN in the lead, followed by the Sutherland Sieg, the Zangetsu, and several aerial Gekka's "Sir Weinburg is already returning, Lady Anya and Sir Kururugi are with him!"

"Have Suzaku hold back." Schniezel ordered, "The Lancelot is in no fit shape for combat…nor I suspect, will its pilot."

"SIR! We're picking up another energy signature!" the officer from before exclaimed, even as warning signals filled the air "It's…coming from the BUREAU!"

"What?" Schniezel exclaimed, looking up in surprise to see something hovering in the air over the building.

"It can't be…" Nina stammered, her eyes reduced to pinpricks as she gripped the side of her head, her features taught with anger "He can't be-!"

The poor girl's words were for naught however, a scream of rage and misery tearing from her throat as as the camera zoomed in, revealing a familiar armoured form, battered and dented, but nontheless ALIVE.

* * *

_Government Bureau airspace..._

"Zero!" Kallen exclaimed, the redhead's eyes bright with unshed tears as she caught sight of the Tekkaman hovering above the Bureau "You did it!"

Zero said nothing, the Tekkaman merely hovering in mid-air, his clawed hands resting at his sides, held wide, as if to embrace the world. "My lord?" Jeremiah called out, the cyborg's tone lined with concern at his Prince's silence, "Is something the matter?"

"Zero?" Kallen called out tentatively, zooming in on the Tekkaman's head, looking for any sign of life, only to find his eyes were dark, the light gone "Are you okay-?"

She stopped, eyes widening in horror as, slowly at first, then with increasing intensity, cracks began to form in the Tekkaman's armour. With an explosion, the armour shattered, the Black Knights shielding their faces from the blast, looking on in horror as it died, revealing the Naked form of Zero where the Tekkaman once was.

"Nun…ally…" he whispered, his eyes half-closed, only to fall backwards, gravity taking hold as he fell lifelessly to the ground below.

* * *

Kyugan: That'll do update, that'll do.

C.C: Monster.

Suzaku: S'what I do. Also, for those of you who wondered what Zero's armour looked like as it exploded, remember how Toguro died at the DT? Yeah, his armour exploded off him like that.

C.C: I'd have compared it to Micron Legend Prime's death, which is nice and all, but what're you going to do now?

Kyugan: Well, this fic is nearly done (Series 2 is an entirely NEW fic) so It's all gonna start building up towards the Radam Invasion.

Kyugan: Also, someone once commented how a Tekkaman could survive an exploding star. I said he could 'Blow UP the sun' with his Voltekka, I didn't say he could survive doing so at close range.

Also, from what I can tell, the FLEIJA isn't so much an EXplosion but an IMplosion, which makes it subtly different from ye olde nuclear warhead. For one thing, Jeremiah and Suzaku were able to stand at ground Zero without fear of irradiating their asses (though in Jeremiah's case, he could probbaly have a new one built ^_^) For another, while a Nuke CAN reduce a city fo a barren wasteland, it tends to leave things...'spread out' and there's fallout damage (shadows burned into walls etc) There were no signs of this after the FLEIJA went off, just a city-wide crater in the ground where the settlement and most of Tokyo once was.

Kyugan: So yeah, FLEIZANuke, see you when i update!


	44. Chapter 44

I was planning to wait until I'd completed a reasonable amount of Season 2 before posting the rest of these, just to give me some breathing space, but what the hell, it's christmas...or it was anyways, you deserve a treat.

So here it is, for all you fans who simply don't want to see this fic die

Merry (better late than never) Christmas.

* * *

43. Capture.

"It seems a huge explosion occurred over the Tokyo settlement." Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve reported, her tone laced with concern "It would appear that a FLEIJA warhead caused it." She turned turning her concerned gaze towards the only other person on the bridge, Emperor Charles zi Britannia himself "Your Majesty, are you certain we should be heading there at this time?"

"Enough!" Charles declared, his harsh, barking tone causing the causing the Knight of Twelve to recoil as if slapped "Let Schniezel worry about mundane affairs, continue our course as scheduled!"

"As you wish, your Highness." Monica submitted, bowing reverently before turning back to the helm, releasing a subtle sigh of relief as she did so. Being alone in the presence of the Emperor was no easy task, the man's sheer presence could make an entire ROOM feel inferior and ant-like, even when he did no more than sit sit very quietly on his throne.

Not that he ever simply SAT on the throne. Unbeknownst to everyone save Bismack Waldstein, every time Charles took his seat of power, he was subtly using his Geass on everyone in the room, manipulating their memories so that they knew nothing but absolute fear and loyalty towards him. It was a tactic that had served him well since his coronation, and even before then, when he and V.V, his elder brother, had turned the court against their own father, executing him before placing Charles on the throne, as V.V had already received, rather stolen, the power of code from his contractor.

'It's been so long since that day…' Charles muttered, recalling still the war-torn, era, fraught with deceit and corruption, that he and his brother had been forced to grow up in 'We swore that day to kill the corrupt 'Gods' that would repeatedly drive men to such a fate, to create a world without lies.'

Then Charles had met Marianne Lamperouge, a commoner who had risen through the ranks to become the Knight of One, through sheer strength and character. She alone had dared to question the sanctity of the plan, citing that what good was a world without deception, if it were bereft of love as well.

Charles, smitten by her strength of character, had taken her as his consort, for he had far too many, hundreds even, to ever take her as his wife, though it was well known, or at least suspected by the other consorts, tat if ever he was to claim just one, it was certain to be HER.

And then V.V, in an act of childish jealousy, tinged with the paranoia that comes from living in a war-torn age, had gunned his beloved down, framing it as a terrorrist attack for the sake of the public, whilst spouting some nonsense that she was a 'threat to the plan'.

'You lied to me, brother…' Charles intoned, his features grim, the anger and betrayal long since reduced to smouldering embers in a dying fire 'You swore that, at least between us, there would be no deceptions…' he closed his eyes 'And now you are gone…and unable to watch as our plan falls to ruins.'

In order to activate the Ragnarok Connection, it was necessary for TWO possessors of the power of Code, the source of Geass that bestows upon the possessor imortality, to be present. With V.V gone, erased so utterly from this world his conciousness could not be detected within the World of C, that left only C.C, the immortal 'witch' whom had been the head of the Geass order prior to Marianne's death, one of Charles and V.V's staunchest supporters.

'And now she sides against us…against ME.' Charles muttered, recalling the reports he'd received from the few surviving members of V.V's personel that the 'Witch' had returned to the Order, subverting their authority, turning the denizens, Geass users and scientists alike, against them 'It would appear my wayward son is not without his allies in this.'

And that was another matter for concern. Just WHAT had happened to Lelouch during the two year since his supposed death after the failed Black Rebellion? Where had he gained that power? A power that not only transcended any technology known to Britannian science, but could even destroy a being that had attained the power of Code?

'I will learn soon enough.' Charles determined; his features settling into their usual, superior scowl as he stared at the approaching island nation of Area Eleven.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement... _

"ZERO!" Kallen screamed, her eyes looking on in horror as Zero fell, his armour gone, leaving only the vulnerable human within to face the forces of gravity, a battle no man had ever won, not even with all his knowledge.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Jeremiah roared, the Sutherland Sieg accelerating past her in a bid to reach the falling teen, the cyborg looking on desperately as he drew ever closer, heedless of the fact he lacked the means by which to rescue his lord.

"Whoopsie-daisy!" Gino called out, the Tristan appearing before the modified Sutherland, twirling it's two-headed spear agiley with its sole remaining arm "Didn't forget about US did you?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Jeremiah roared, unleashing a storm of missiles at the Knight of Three, only to curse as he was forced to retreat from the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannons, the Heavy Assault Knightmare having rejoined the battle "BLAST IT!"

"KOUZUKI!" Todoh roared, launching himself at the Tristan, even as the Sutherland Sieg focussed it's attentions on the Mordred "GET ZERO!"

Kallen hadn't waited for the order, the moment she'd seen Zero fall she was already pushing the Gurren's thrusters to their limit, C.C bringing the Shinkiro up alongside the Crimson frame, the two women united in their drive to rescue the man they both cared about. "Reach…" Kallen swore, launching the Gurren's talon towards the falling form, willing the porjectile onwards with all her heart "C'mon Gurren…Reach him!"

A flash of white intervened, lashing out at the claw and swatting it out of the air, Kallen and C.C pulling up short at this newest obstacle. "SUZAKU!" Kallen spat, re-attaching her claw and charging up the Radiant Wave, even as C.C activated the Shinkiro's main cannon "GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"Hold your fire!" Suzaku ordered, the Lancelot's one remaining hand coming up, the female pilots' anger fading quickly as they saw, rather than a weapon, the Knightmare held Zero's unconcious form in his grip "Or you'll take him out with me!"

"YOU DIRTY NO GOOD-!" Kallen began, her anger getting the better of her, only to blink as the Shinkiro held out its arm, as if to hold the larger Gurren back.

"Calm down," C.C ordered, the witch's tone calm, though her golden eyes were lined with concern as she stared at the redhead over the monitors "you'll hit Zero."

"Indeed…" a calm voice interposed, the women looking up as a familiar face, that of second prince Schniezel, appeared on a separate screen "And what a tremendous loss that would be."

"Schniezel…" Todoh growled, the co-commander's eyes narrowed as he appeared on a separate screen, his features schooled into a mask of professional anger "Taking hostages now are we?"

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Kyoshiro Todoh." The Prime Minister of the Britannian Empire countered, his usual smile in place "Zero is injured, and enemy though he may be, it would be a tremendous disservice for me to deny medical attention for the man that saved my younger sister."

"From a weapon YOU launched!" Kallen snapped, glaring angrilly at the 2nd prince, recalling his creepy smile and more than passing resemblance to Lelouch with a shudder. On the one hand, she found herself wondering if Lelouch would be that tall fully grown, on the other, she prayed he never developed such an attitude.

"Ah, Miss Stadtfeld." Schniezel greeted, his smile polite, and seemingly amused by the redhead's presence on the battlefield "An amazing performance, as always, Earl Asplund was quite amazed at how well you were able to pilot the Gurren, despite no prior training post-modification."

"You can change the appearance, you can change the system, but it's still MY damn Knightmare." Kallen shot back, her tone decidedly smug, even as she caught a muffled cry of protest somewhere off screen "Though if the Earl's there with you, I think it only fair to warn him that Rakshata's sure to have words with him about this."

"I'll be sure to pass the message on." Schniezel offered, sounding amused, even as the cries of protest were cut off by a squeak of alarm "That being said, the fact that he came to harm BECAUSE of our actions makes it all the more necessary that WE see to his injuries."

"You think we're just going to hand Zero over to you without a fight?" Kallen demanded, gritting her teeth angrilly as she prepared to launch her claw at the Lancelot, only to pause as another screen, this one on a Black Knights only frequency, appeared before her.

"All units fall back!" Kaguya called out, the Lyoto princess' tone tense, as if the very order pained her "Fall back to the Ikaruga immediately!"

"But Kaguya-sama!" Kallen exclaimed, looking at the girl as if she'd gone insane "Zero is…we can't just leave him!"

"I know…" Kaguya muttered, and Kallen saw now that the little girl's shoulders were trembling, her fists clenched at her side "But we just received word from Sayoko that she's touched down with Viceroy Nunnaly…she must have used the opening Zero-sama provided to escape from the consulate before the explosion took out our scanners."

"Sayoko made it?" Kallen exclaimed, marvelling at the shinobi's luck and skill, even as relief flooded through her. When the blast hit, nobody had been able to get ahold of Sayoko's team, and Kallen had felt guilty that, in taking time to rescue her, they reduced their chances to escape before the blast hit "That's a relief."

"Understood." Todoh muttered, though he looked, and sounded, as if someone had pulled his tooth without anaestesia "All Forces, pull back to the Ikaruga for now!"

"Zero…" Kallen muttered, eyeing the unconcious form of the Tekkaman in the Lancelot's remaining hand, before opening a channel, glaring at the Knight of Seven "If ANYTHING happens to him, I'm coming after you PERSONALLY, Kururugi."

"I'll be waiting." Suzaku responded, his tone resolved, even as the Black Kngihts turned about, heading back towards the Ikaruga, leaving behind their savior and comrade in the hands of his enemies.

* * *

_Ikaruga... _

"Kaguya-sama…" Manabe muttered, the bespectacled captain of the Ikaruga looking at the image of their retreating comrades on the main screen as he stood beside the emerald eyed survivor of the Kyoto houses "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Yes." Kaguya replied, her tone controlled and her shoulders tense "Zero-sama isn't so weak that he cannot escape under his own power."

So she said, but it didn't take a genius to see that her small, delicate hands were gripping the arms of her chair in a deathgrip, nor that her little shoulders were tensed, like a cornered cat, the and the tight little line of her mouth made it all the more apparent to everyone on the bridge that it was taking every ounce of control she had to keep from giving the order for an all-out assault on the Tokyo settlement to rescue the Tekkaman.

And yet, despite the yearning she must be feeling, despite the pain that had flashed through her eyes when she'd seen her beloved, broken and held captive in the hands of her treacherous cousin's Knightmare, she'd maintained her calm, and given the order for their already battered forces to return and regroup.

'The girl's going to be something else when she's fully grown.' Manabe vowed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow as he recalled the cool, composed figure on the screen, her face a mask of regal calm that spoke highly of her upbringing as one of the heads of Kyoto, descended from the oldest of Japanese nobility 'I sure as he couldn't keep my cool in this situation.'

"Lady Kaguya," a voice announced, Sayoko's face appearing on screen, the shinobi dressed in her unusual pink outfit "Viceroy Nunnally has been escorted to the guest suite we set aside for her."

"Very well." Kaguya intoned, her tone calm and collected, earning another look of enawaed approval from the bridge crew "I shall be there shortly, Xianglin-san, you have the bridge."

"Very well." Xingke's comrade accepted, the bridge crew of the pyramid fortress saluting the Kyoto princess as she strode out of the room, the door closing behind the Kyoto princess' departure.

Kaguya kept her façade up even as she strode down the hallways of the Ikaruga, the various members of the Black Knights she encountered there stepping out of her side, looking on in wonder as the regal young girl strode past them with barely a word of acknowledgement, pausing only once, outside the door to her own chambers, which opened at her gesture.

"Kaguya!" Tianzi called out, the Chinese empress looking up in relief, having just finished communicating with Xingke "They made it! Everyone's coming back!" she trailed off at the look on her friend's face "Kaguya?"

"Not everyone…" Kaguya countered, and here her voice broke, the tears that she'd been fighting back now pouring from her distraught emerald eyes "Not everyone is coming back…"

"Kaguya…?" Tianzi wondered, the little empress' features lined with concern as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her closest, most beloved friend, holding her tight, stroking her ebony locks as the elder girl broke down in tears.

* * *

_Britannian Consulate, medical wing... _

"What's his status?" Schniezel demanded, the Prime Minister standing on the other side of a reflective pane of glass, watching as a team of Britannian Medical experts, the finest in their field, worked round the clock on the comatose form of Zero.

"Stable…for the moment." Kanon Maldini admitted, the aide de camp standing as ever at his lord's side, a medical report in hand "Which in itself is a miracle, NOTHING should have been able to survive that blast, let alone INTACT."

"Nothing WE could create, no." Schniezel corrected, his eyes never leaving Zero's unconcious features, the breathing mask placed over his mouth and nose presenting a pitiable image of fragility, a stark contrast to the young man he'd witnessed back at the Chinese Federation, who had remained tall and proud despite being stabbed in the chest.

"Sir," Kanon called out, knowing that he treaded on dangerous ground, interrupting Schniezel whenever he was lost in thought "The Emperor's personal transport touched down several minutes ago, I believe he is waiting for your report."

"The Emperor can wait." Schneizel muttered, earning a look of shock from his aide de camp, even as he smiled "Or so I would like to believe, but the fact remains that, as interesting as this situation is, there is little more I can do."

Taking one last look at the slumbering form of his brother, Schniezel turned on his heel and walked off, Kanon falling into step two feet behind his lord as they strode out of the infirimary, making their way to where the Emoperor's carrier had touched down, the man having opted to remain there, as the throne room had been partially destroyed by the FLEIJA'S detonation.

"By the way, Kanon," Schniezel spoke up, the 2nd prince not pausing in the slightest as he strode along the corridors"What of Nina?"

"She's been confined to quarters aboard the Albion since Zero's recovery, as per your orders, your Highness." Kanon revealed, a hint of concern in his features as he recalled the state the girl had been in when Zero had apparently survived her masterpiece "She appears to have calmed down, but only just."

"Maintain surveilance for now, but do not oppose her unless she tries to leave the ship." Schniezel ordered, his tone commanding, but not insensitive "After all, I would hate to lose such a…creative individual, simply because her grief caused her to attempt something…suicidal."

'Like attempting to finish the job her FLEIJA started.' Kanon finished, nodding his head in understanding, even as they stepped out of the ruined buildings into the courtyard, where the emperor's flagship was waiting.

Within moments, after the traditional check for concealed weapons, which Schniezel didn't even take offence to, it was certainly a precaution HE would take if he ever made the folly of raising his children like Charles had, the two found themselves standing before the Emperor of Britannia, dressed, as always, in his purple military uniform, his hair done up like a judge's wig, and an expression of stern displeasure on his face.

Around him were assembled the surviving Knights of the Round that had travelled to Area 11, which included Bismark Waldstein, Knight of One, Gino Weinburg, Knight of Three, Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six, Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, and the newly arrived Monica Kurszewski, the Knight of Twelve.

"You are LATE, Schniezel." The Emperor stated, in a tone that indicated he'd had better men executed for lesser affronts, and that he wasn't particularly fond of his second son to begin with. Nothing new there.

"My apologies, your Highness." Schniezel offered, his tone making it clear that he KNEW he lacked his father's favor, but was hardly afraid of incurring his ire, the 2nd prince bowing respectfully at the waist, a hand over his heart, even as Kanon dropped to one knee before the man "I was delayed whilst overseeing the repairs to the Consulate building, as well as instigating search and rescue protocols for Nunnally."

"Nunnally is missing?" Suzaku called out, the Knight of Seven's head snapping up at this revelation, his emerald eyes wide with horror "Don't tell me-!"

"Viceroy Nunnally was not caught in the blast range of the FLEIJA, Lord Kururugi." Kanon assured the teen, cutting the teen off before the Emperor could rebuke him for speaking out of turn, a rebuke that was NEVER given twice, for obvious reasons "She was in the lower levels, preparing to be evacuated, as per the safety procedures."

Suzaku relaxed, some of the guilt that had filled his emerald eyes vanishing, even as Gino shot his friend a comforting look from where he stood. The Knight of Seven had been kicking himself, literally, for firing the FLEIJA with the consulate building in the line of fire. Sure, it had been the Geass that Lelouch had placed on him that had compelled him to use the damanable weapon, but that still didn't change the fact that it was HIS finger on the firing stud.

"I see." Emperor Charles intoned, snapping the Knight out of his relieved musings in time to see the man's scowl hadn't alleviated in the slightest "While that is fortunate, it does not explain why my daughter's presence remains unknown."

"We have several theories in relation to that, your highness," Kanon called out, still kneeling behind Schniezel, his eyes on the floor and fist over his heart, only rising after Charles had gestured for him to continue "One, the detonation of the FLEIJA has created a dampening field that is interfering with our systems even now, it is estimated that this field will remain for at least another twenty-four hours, which is preventing us from picking up her distress beacon or communicating with the evacuation team."

"I see…" Charles muttered, Suzaku flinching as he caught the look the Emperor had sent him. Clearly the Emperor hadn't been kept in the dark as to WHO fired the FLEIJA in the first place "And the second?"

"Well sir," Kanon muttered, his tone tense "From what we've unconvered upon returning to the consulate, we believe that Viceroy Nunnally may have, in fact, been kidnapped prior to the FLEIJA ever being launched."

"Say what?" Gino exclaimed, the blonde Knight of Three blinking at the aide de camp in confusion, even as the rest of the Knights, with the exception of the normally deadpan Anya and a wide-eyed Suzaku, looked amongst themselves in alarm "How did THAT happen?"

"We're uncertain," Kanon admitted, shaking his head in apology "We only reached this conclusion after locating the bodies of Miss Lohmeyer and those soldiers that were assigned to escort the Viceroy in the hangar bay. From the looks of their corpses, it would appear a small, covert Special Ops Team was responsible."

"Do you suspect the Black Knights were involved?" Bismark asked, though it was clear from his expresion that the question was rhetorical. After all, who the hell else had the stones to attempt something so dangerous as kidnapping a member of the Royalty in the shadows of a raging battle?

"It's unknown." Kanon replied grimly "The enemy used our own access codes, were dressed in our own special-ops armour, and even went so far to recover the casings from their depleted rounds, though autopsy's revealed that they were standard Britannian ammunition."

"Which means it was almost certainly the Black Knights." Bismark muttered, earning a look of confusion from the elder Knights "This fits exactly with Zero's prior tactics; I'd have been more suspicious if they'd stormed the consulate building, rather than use our own codes to gain entry."

"Lord Jeremiah must have given them the codes when he defected." Gino reasoned, a serious expression marring his usually jovial featutes "But why would he do such a thing in the first place? I thought he HATED Zero?"

"Irrelevant." Charles interrupted, his tone making it clear the matter was not to be brought up even outside his earshot "On to more important matters." he glared down at his second son imperiously "Schniezal, have you gathered the informaton regarding this new weapon you saw fit to unleash without my approval?"

"I have, father.' Schniezel replied before gesturing to Kanon, who got to his feet, crossing to the bridge, where he brought up a schematic of the Tokyo Settlelement. "As you requested I had Kanon carry out an examination on the damages we COULD have incurred had Zero not intercepted the FLEIJA blast."

Suzaku flinched, casting a worried look towards the Charles and Schniezal, but the Emperor and 2nd Prince paid the Knight of Seven not even a moments notice, much to his relief. "And the result?" Charles demanded, his tone as imperious as ever, though now it seemed to carry and underlying hint of HUNGER, hunger for the new knowledge that was contained in the report. For knowledge was power, and as the Emperor was so fond of saying, power was everything.

"By our estimate, over Ten Million inhabitants would have been killed by the initial impact of the blast, with a further 25 million expected from secondary damages." Kanon revealed, looking a little unsettled by the sheer number, even as Suzaku visibly recoiled from the sheer size of the potential death's that would've been on his head "Judging by the postion and size of the collapse sphere, all rescue facilities and shelters would have been whiped out, making it impossible to care for the wounded and survivors."

"In short, the Tokyo Settlement would have been wiped off the face of the earth." Schniezel opined, casting an apparently unconcerned gaze towards the group, though his eyes seemed to rest for a moment on the now ashen-faced Knight of Seven the longest.

"I see…" Charles muttered, the Emperor's features unreadable as the display cut off, no doubt already making plans to have the weapon mass produced "And where is Zero now?"

"He's currently recuperating in the consulate's medical wing." Kanon reported dutifully, standing at his prince's side once again "So far he's remained unconcious, though a team of crack marksmen has remained on-site just in case he tries anything…untoward."

"I see…" Charles muttered, and for a moment, had anyone dared to look him in the eyes, they would have seen a flash of some deep, hidden emotion there, so fast it might have been a trick of the light "Schniezel," he called out at length "Continue to search for Nunnally, if the Black Knights are indeed involved in this, remind them we have their leader captive."

"What of Zero, my Lord?" Bismark asked, the Knight of one turning to face his Emperor, even as Schniezel took his leave, taking Gino, Suzaku and Anya with him.

"Have him bound and brought to me the moment he awakens." Charles muttered, his eyes flashing red as his Geass activated "I would have words with him."

* * *

Well, you asked for it, hope it was worth the wait.

A little action lite, but then again, Zero just survived a freaking FLEIJA, it'll be a while before he's busting Knightmares again.

Again, I ask you be patient when it comes to updates for this one. I don't want it to end up like my naruto works, which are literally dead in the water to me now.

Damn you Kishimoto...damn you to HECK.


End file.
